The Show Goes On
by TeeBeMe
Summary: Fights, Break Ups, Kisses, Make Ups, Parties, Sex, Memories, Heartbreak, Happiness. Yeah. That's Senior Year. Sequel to Tangled Up In Me.
1. The Queen Bee

_Fights, Break Ups, Kisses, Make Ups. Parties, Sex, Memories, Heartbreak, Happiness. Yeah. That's Senior Year. _

* * *

><p>I never liked mornings.<p>

No, seriously. My Mom told me I'd throw fits when I was a kid when it was time to take me to pr-school. When she would come into my room, I'd dive under my little blanket and scream and she would have to wrestle me out of bed.

So, a person could understand my anger when I heard a ear-splitting tapping sound at my door one morning. It was like...like...the fuckin' sounds of war drums were hammering at my door and I did NOT appreciate that.

I waited exactly three more minutes before I couldn't take it anymore and I threw my warm blankets away from me and snapped my head towards my 'Mad Hatter' Clock. My eyes burned in anger and defiance as I kicked my blankets away and stumbled out of bed.

I literally staggered towards my stark white door and yanked it open. It took me several seconds to realize I was basically staring at myself, except my 'reflection' was wide awake and freshly groomed. What. The. Hell.

Hinata.

My twin, my sweet, kind, socially-retarded sister, Hinata. Her hair was brushed to perfection, not a hair was out of place, which kind of made me jealous because my hair was always wild and slightly curly because it spent all it's time tied up with a purple ribbon.

She was dressed in a lavender shirt that flowed down past her rump and frilly white tights that stopped at her knees. I could see the faint shine of clear lip gloss on her lips, which I found odd because Hinata rarely wore lip gloss. In her hands, a pair of white ballet flats dangled from her grip.

Why the fuck was she up so early and where the fuck was she going dressed like that?

Leaning away and covering my mouth so I didn't breath my nasty morning breath in her face, I raised my eyebrows. "Hinata. Why am I up at damn there 7 in the morning?" My eyelids drooped down and gave me a sleepy look.

Her eyebrows knit together in a cute fashion and she frowned. "You forgot?" She asked, blowing her minty breath in my face. Ok, my breath STANK, but that didn't mean she needed to blow her minty breath in my face to rub it in!

"Forgot what?" My head leaned against the frame of the door, a sign of exasperation. I didn't have the patients to play twenty questions. "Xin, I can't believe you forgot. Well, yes, I can actually believe you forgot. Today's the first day of school, Xin! We're Seniors!"

Hi, my name is Hyuuga Xin, I'm seventeen years old, I go to Konoha Prep and I am now a Senior.

Welcome to my life. Let's get this party started, eh?

I stared at her for the longest time before turning away. "I'm going back to bed," I yawned at her over my shoulder before stepping away. Sadly, my form didn't get too far when she damn there latched onto my arm. Sure, my sister and I might be certified midgets, but that didn't mean shit. We'd both double-team the shit out of you and smile while we're doing it.

Don't mess with the midgets.

"Xin," Hinata forced on a smile but I saw through that. Her grip tightened and I gulped, truthfully, if she wanted to, Hinata could break my arm with the twitch of her hand. But she was all for 'peace and tranquility', so she settled for the killer grip and ice-cold smile.

"Get ready and be down in time for breakfast," Her fingernails dug into my flesh with every word. "Don't keep us waiting," Her ice-cold smile melted as she turned away and glided down the hall. Once I couldn't hear her footsteps against the wood floor, I closed the door and sighed.

School. I hate you already.

I sluggishly made my way to my bathroom, thankful that I had my own. The Hyuuga clan has always been in power and quite wealthy. To be honest, I wasn't sure what my Dad, the President of Hyuuga Industries, did for a living. All I knew was that he was raking the dough in and we were mooching the hell outta him.

Once I stripped out of my night clothes (tank top, booty shorts), I noticed a pile of clothes sitting on the edge of the marble sink and I paused thoughtfully. Did I put that there last night or had Hinata or Mom? I didn't remember putting it there so it had to be one of them.

My shower was short. I was scared of taking too long and causing my sister to wait. If she felt I was taking too long, she'd probably march her little ass up here and demand I drag my sorry butt out ready for breakfast.

When I was out of my shower, I wiped the condensation from my mirror and stared into for a long time. I didn't find myself to be anything special. Some people said I'm gorgeous, others said I'm exotic.

I didn't see it though, my eyes were way duller than Hinata's shining kinder eyes. My hair was wild and I could see the ends curling up like a dolphin's tale, not like Hinata's, whose hair was straight. My skin was a bit too pale, like a dead person's, unlike Hinata, who had a healthy pale glow to her.

No one knew this, but I always self-consciously compared myself to my sister. Everyone thinks she compares herself to me because I'm the more 'spunkier' twin. But in reality, I always compared myself to her. We were twins, but to me, there was obvious flaws.

Shaking my depressive thoughts away, I snatched up my brush and began wrestling with my hair to at least get the ends to straighten out. Seconds later I gave up and simply braided it down my back. Reaching for my clothes, I grabbed the first thing on the top.

It was a short gray skirt that had some rips and tears in it. I smiled widely and yanked them on over my lacy black panties. I grabbed the other piece of clothing and found it was a small vest. I'd probably unbutton the top button when I got out of the house away from my Dad's watchful eyes.

I quickly finished my morning routine of brushing my teeth, rolling on some Deodorant, applying clear lip gloss and making sure everything looked right. I couldn't go to school as a Senior lookin' raggedy as hell.

Flinging my door open, I grabbed a pair of knee high gray socks. I snatched up my phone and iPod from my nightstand and headed downstairs to join my sisters for breakfast. Before I went into the kitchen, I sat on the last step and pulled on my socks and then continued on my way.

While it was clear that Hinata and I got our looks from our dear Mom, Hanabi was stuck with Dad's gene, and that wasn't bad, I suppose. She had his coffee-brown hair with a single strand sitting diagonally across her face and his calm eyes. She also inherited his peach skin color.

She and Hinata were sitting at the island. Hanabi went to the Private middle school that was close to Konoha Prep, so she was dressed in the school uniform, a white button-up, a black and white pleated skirt, white stockings, and a blazer. Sheesh, school girl much?

"Look who finally decided to join us," She smirked at me. I'd like to think we had a good sisterly relationship. She constantly tried to kill me and got me in trouble and I constantly made her feel like a under-achieving failure.

Yeah, that's a good bond.

I simply gave her a look before plopping down in between them. Seconds later, a plate of french toast was set in front of Hanabi, poached eggs in front of Hinata, and a plate of chocolate chip pancakes with bacon was set in front of me.

As we began eating our breakfast, Mom swept in, her hair tied into a bun and wearing a lavender business suit. My Mom was not the typical rich, stay at home Mom who bought things all day. My Mom actually worked with my Dad and my Uncle at the corporation. And she did a damn good job. Female empowerment all the way.

Dad came in a bit after her, hair down his back and wearing a light tan business suit and carrying a briefcase. He was on the phone with someone, probably speaking about the company. "Otuu-Sama, your tea will get cold," I pointed out blandly.

He waved at me, indicating that he was busy. I caught my Mom's look. Mom really valued family time nowadays. A couple years ago, our family was so broken. Hinata didn't have any backbone, I had too much backbone, Dad argued and battled with us nearly everyday, Mom would stay quiet and look depressed and Hanabi would just be Hanabi.

But we worked through all that and now we're quite close. Mom wanted to keep it that, so family always came before anything else. And that included work. Despite her look, Dad continued with his phone conversation.

"Hiashi," Mom's voice cut through the kitchen, her cup of tea held at her lips. Dad paused and glanced at Mom. Quietly, she held out her hand. Dad only sighed heavily and dropped his phone in her hand. Without any warning, she ended the call and set the phone on the counter top.

"Xin-Chan said your tea will get cold,"

Dad turned to stare at the three of us, but his look strayed back towards me. "Unxinnu, what do you think you're wearing?" He asked, his voice coming off in a dead tone. Like any normal Dad, he hated when I showed off too much skin.

"In my defense, I woke up and my clothes were on my sink. I didn't pick em' out," I said, speaking around my food. "Don't talk with your mouth full, dear," Mom glanced at me for a second before taking another gentle sip of her Jasmine tea.

"Sorry," I mumbled, trying my best not to open my mouth too wide. "Make sure that vest stays buttoned," My Father narrowed his eyes at me, but we both knew it was going to be unbuttoned. I only smiled sweetly and finished off my last piece of bacon.

"You two should start heading out now, school will be starting soon," Mom notified Hinata and I. Hinata smiled while my smile vanished and I groaned. "Oh, Xin-Chan, Senior Year will be the best school experience you'll have," Mom smiled at me as the maids took our plates away.

Why did everyone always say Senior Year will be the best? How did they know? What if Senior Year was total ass? Then what would they say? They'd say they were wrong!

"Don't doubt me, child," Mom eyed me and I only chuckled. "We're off," I stood up and patted Hanabi on the head, much to her annoyance. I leaned over and kissed my Mom's cheek and then my Dad's cheek. "See you later!" I waved as I left the kitchen. "Sayonara!" Hinata gave them a respective bow and followed me.

I grabbed my messenger bag and slid my feet into my black boots while Hinata grabbed her Hello Kitty bag and slid into her flats. Grabbing my car keys, Hinata opened the door and stepped outside.

It was still quite warm out and it felt nice. My prized possession, my baby, my love, my new white Dodge Charger sat untouched in the driveway. I was a car fanatic. I loved driving. It was like, my passion or whatever.

Opening the doors, we slid in and threw our bags in the backseat. For a moment, we both just sat in the car, taking everything in. This was our last year to go wild and have fun. After graduation, we had to be the adults.

"It's our final party. Let's make this one count, huh?" I smiled at my sister, who smiled back. "Yeah," She agreed with me. We held up our hands and did our secret handshake that we invented when we were like, seven.

Let's get this party started.

* * *

><p>When the two girls finally arrived at their school, they took a deep breath and climbed out of Xin's prized car. A lot of people were already milling around in the courtyard, waiting until school officially began.<p>

"Oi."

The two turned to look at their favored lazy bum, Shikamaru. "Shikaaaaaa," Xin squealed and launched herself at him. Shikamaru was lazy, yes, but he wasn't some weak pansy. He could support Xin's weight, even though it was thrown on him so suddenly.

She buried her face in his neck and inhaled his scent. "I've missed you, bum," She grinned, his arms wrapped around her form. "It's been three days since I last saw you two, Xinny," Shikamaru reminded her with a yawn.

"Shut the hell up," She grumbled and slid down off his body. Looking around the courtyard, she smirked widely. "What're you planning?" He sighed as she began walking away, the sharp sound of her heels clicking against the ground were loud.

"Give me a boost?" She said, stopping at a marble bench. Hinata watched warily as Shikamaru held her hand as she climbed to stand on it. Hinata had the chuckle because Xin still held onto Shikamaru's hand as she stood on the bench. No wonder people nicknamed her the 'Hime'.

"OI! MINNA! SHUT UP AND LISTEN UP!" She shouted, her voice echoing over everyone else's, catching their attention. "FOR ANYONE WHO FORGOT, I'M HYUUGA MOTHAFUCKIN' XIN AND I RUN THIS BITCH! DON'T FORGET THAT! AND ANYONE WHO DOESN'T LIKE THAT CAN RUMBLE ME!"

Hinata pressed her hand to her forehead and Shikamaru sighed. That was their Xin. "ALRIGHT, HAVE A NICE DAY," Xin smiled at everyone before Shikamaru helped her down. "Troublesome," Shikamaru shoved his hands into his green jean pockets and sighed.

"Still loud as hell, eh Xin?"

The trio of friends looked up to see Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, and Rock Lee ambling over towards them. "Chouji," Shikamaru gave a little smile. Those two were childhood friends and got along quite well.

"What's happening, Big Poppa?" Xin grinned up at Chouji and gave him a hug. Sure, Chouji hated being called fat, but he never said anything about being called Big Poppa. "Shino-Kun, Kiba-Kun," Hinata greeted the two with smiles and hugs.

Those three had been friends for awhile and while Hinata couldn't see it, everyone knew Kiba had a crush on her. "Hinata-Chan," Kiba slung his arm around her shoulders and grinned down at her. "LEEEEEEE!" Xin launched herself at the green beast, happily being caught by him and swung around in circles.

"Xiiiiin!" He grinned, swinging her about. Putting these two together, all you got was just loudness. The two had energy that could go on for days and days. And that just tired everyone else out. "So, Shika, I hear Ino has a thing for you now," Kiba suddenly said, elbowing Shikamaru in the stomach sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'm not lookin' forward to seeing her," Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck. "Why? Ino is bad as hell," Kiba frowned, his grip on Hinata's shoulders tightening. "Don't break her, Kiba," Shino rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses, although it went unnoticed.

"Because if she pulls anything, I'm gonna have to beat the living shit out of her."

The group turned to see Temari walking towards them, Gaara trailing behind her. She was dressed in a red shirt with a large belt around the middle and dressy pants and black heels. Gaara was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black shirt with a skull and cross bones on it.

Lee stopped spinning Xin and set her down on the ground. "Mornin'," She smiled as Gaara wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned up on the tips of her toes and gave him a simple peck on the lips. "What just happened?" Chouji chewed loudly on his chips and they all, minus Lee, stared at the two.

Temari leaned into Shikamaru and gave him a quick peck on his lips. "And that! Did you two just kiss?" Kiba pointed a finger at them as Xin settled back to her normal height. "Yeah," Temari answered tonelessly. "Why?" Kiba demanded to know, causing Shino to roll his eyes again.

"Cause that's what a girlfriend does with her boyfriend?" Gaara asked in the same tone his sister had. "You...You go out! And you, Shika, you go out with her?" Kiba's hand that wasn't wrapped around Hinata's shoulder pointed frantically between the two couples.

"Does that bother you?" Shikamaru gave him a...threatening look. Who knew he had the energy to give out looks like that? Kiba glanced at the two and Chouji shrugged. Shino remained quiet and Lee let out a blinding smile. "No, I wasn't expecting it," Kiba shrugged indifferently.

Gaara plopped down on the bench Xin had been standing on and beckoned Xin to sit with him. Xin smiled and sat in the space between his legs, leaning into his chest. "Why don't you tell him, Hina?" Gaara smirked at Hinata, who blushed.

"I, uh...um...I'm dating Naruto now," Hinata blushed harder when all eyes were on her. Xin giggled and turned her face into Gaara's neck, smiled. "I missed ya," She whispered to him. He only pressed his lips past her bangs to her forehead.

He grabbed her chin and pulled her face towards his, brushing his lips against her own. Xin smiled against his lips. She hadn't seen him in three days and that killed her. Her small hand came up to cup his cheek in a loving manner.

"Oi, no one wants to see that!" Chouji playfully called out when everyone noticed the two were being too quiet. Gaara leaned away and snorted. Wrapping his arm tighter around her body, he stood up, picking Xin up and began to walk away.

"Where are you two going?" Temari called out as Shikamaru wrapped his arm around her waist. "My car," He called over his shoulder. "Why're we going to your car?" Xin asked, blinking innocently at him. "You know why," He snorted back at her as Kiba's face twisted in disgust.

"Hinata, you're really dating dead-last?" Kiba frowned sadly, looking back at his favored Hyuuga. "I-I'd appreciate it if you didn't call my boyfriend that," She huffed trying to sound annoyed. "My bad, sorry," Kiba frowned as Hinata shrugged out of his grip.

"Hinataaaaaa!"

Speak of the devil, Naruto came jogging to them, wearing a black shirt, a light orange jacket over it and ripped up jeans with black and orange chucks. He caught Hinata in his arms and squeezed her to his chest, grinning against her hair. "My Hinataaa," He hummed, lifting her off her feet. "The power of love is beautiful, is it not!" Lee cheered hyperly, grinning widely.

A moment later Naruto sat Hinata back on her feet before dipping down and kissing her. Kiba visibly bristled, Shino shook his head and Hinata's face heated up bright pink. When Naruto was satisfied with the lip action, he leaned away. "Good Mornin', Beautiful," He gave her a proper greeting, grabbing her hand. "Good Morning," Her blush still hadn't died down.

"Wassup you guys!" He greeted everyone else who all answered differently. "Huh? Kiba, why the pissed off face?" Naruto asked once he noticed his face expression. "No reason," Kiba mumbled, turning away.

"I'm assuming that Neji and Tenten are also dating and the same with Sasuke and Sakura," Shino spoke a whole sentence, gaining Naruto's attention. "Right you are! By the way, where's Xin and Gaara?" Naruto looked around. "I could've sworn I seen his car," He strained to find his redheaded best friend and his partner in crime.

"They went to Gaara's car to suck face," Shikamaru answered the blond, who acted as if he was gagging. "It's great that they're together now and all, but it's just weird knowing two of my best friends are together," Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"How do you think I feel? My brother is dating my best friend," Temari shivered, causing everyone to laugh. "Ohayou!" They heard a feminine voice. Walking towards them was Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Sakura's and Sasuke's fingers were intertwined while Neji's hand sat occupied on Tenten's hip. Greetings were exchanged. And they had to re-explain where Gaara and Xin were. "God, that's so wrong," Neji shook his head. "Let them be happy!" Sakura laughed, leaning towards Sasuke.

"At least they're not being 'happy' in front of us. Those two are freaks for real," Sasuke's face twitched in the slightest at the mere thought of the couple. "No they aren't," Hinata was blushing now, again. "Don't fight it, Hina. They are freaks," Naruto chuckled, kissing the side of her forehead.

Meanwhile, Xin leaned against the seat in the back and smiled at the redhead who was sitting across from her. "I love you," She hummed as he leaned into her and her arms circled his neck. "Ditto," He replied, not really admitting it as she turned her body and started to lean back.

"I wish you would actually say the words," Xin mumbled as he brushed his lips against her's. "You know how I feel," Gaara mumbled, his knee in between her legs. "Knowing and hearing it are two different things," She reminded him as his hand started to crawl up her skirt.

"I get it," Gaara's other hand pushed at the back of Xin's head, pressing her glossed lips fully to his. As their tongues danced a fierce tango and his hand toyed with her, she moaned loudly from her throat. "You're messing up my lip gloss," Xin spoke when he leaned away.

He could feel her heat through her panties and it was driving him nuts. But it's not like they could fuck right then. They were in broad daylight, on school grounds and Xin was still a virgin. He was pretty sure she didn't want her first time to be in the back of his car.

Xin moaned his name and that just about set him off the deep end. Her leg automatically hitched up around his waist, her skirt lifting higher. She leaned her head against the door as his lips trailed down her neck, biting and nibbling every so often.

Again, she moaned his name and he realized they had to stop before he forced himself into the front seat to drive to God knows where and to sex her good. Sighing, Gaara leaned away and brushed his hand through his hair.

"Did I do something?" Her eyebrows raised and her leg remained around his waist. He still had the perfect view of her pale thighs, the flowery lacy pattern of her panties. Gaara needed some air. He grabbed her leg and forced it away and yanked her skirt down.

Grabbing the handle, he retched it open and climbed out the car. "Gaara! What did I do?" She whined, fixing her skirt and then following him. He leaned in close and whispered with a strained voice. "You make me want you so badly."

Xin bit her bottom lip and he nearly groaned. That wasn't helping. Xin only pouted before fixing her skirt again, she unbuttoned the first button of her vest, revealing way too much cleavage, and began applying more lip gloss, leaning over to look at what she was doing in the mirror.

Gaara's eyes automatically caught sight of her ass and just watched it. She was doing this on purpose, wasn't she? The little tempting bitch. "Xin," Gaara grabbed her ponytail and yanked her to stand straight up.

"YOW! Leggooooo! That hurts," Xin groaned loudly, reaching behind her to try and get him to let go. Gaara spun her around and started pushing her back to the courtyard. "Bells' bout' to ring," Gaara told her simply as she frowned. "You didn't need to pull my hair!"

"OI! Xinny! Guess what!" Naruto exclaimed once he noticed the two coming towards them. Xin exchanged hugs with him, Tenten, and Sakura and grinned at Sasuke and Neji. "What?" She asked with hands on her hips.

"Me, You, and Lee have first period, Science together!" He grinned, waving his roster in her face. A wide grin broke out on her face. "Seriously! Alright! We got this!" She squealed, fist pumping into the air, Lee and Naruto following suit. "YOSH!"

"Glad I don't have first period with them," Sakura mumbled out the side of her mouth just as the bell rang. "Ne, everyone, let's make this year our best, okay?" Hinata smiled the sweetest smile she could muster. She was glad to see everyone nod in agreement.

Let's do this!

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the end of 3rd period when Hinata saw her twin again. "How's everything been for you?" Hinata smiled as Xin dug through her green painted locker. "Fine, I guess. Nothing awesomely awesome. Maybe something will happen in Philosophy with Shika, Tenten, and Temari," Xin produced a pair of Adidas Slides out of her locker.<p>

"What in the world are you doing?" Hinata sighed as Xin bent down to unzip her ankle boots. She noticed that some guys were ogling at her sister's ass as they passed. "I don't feel like wearing heels anymore," Xin shrugged as she slid her little feet into the slides and threw her heels into her locker. "Quit bending down, would you?" Hinata sighed, brushing her bangs to the side.

"My bad," Xin slammed her locker door shut and leaned against the lockers, Hinata following suit. "I hope lunch hurries up, I haven't seen Naruto in hours," Hinata pouted, gaining some attention from guys. Xin did not appreciate that and scared them off with a glare.

"I don't see Gaara until 5th, at least we all have lunch together, right?" Xin began tapping her hand against her thigh. "Right," Hinata firmly nodded her head. "A lot of guys are giving us their attention," Xin eyed the two boys across the hall who were glancing at them every so often.

"They're giving us a lot more attention then they gave us last year," Hinata frowned, following Xin's stare. "Do you think it's cause we're taken? People always want what they can't have," Xin shrugged, fixing her skirt. "You just might be right," Hinata nodded her head once more.

The bell suddenly rang, signaling the time for 4th period. "Alright sugar-foot, I'll catch you later," Xin gave her a sisterly peck on the cheek and sauntered down the hall. Hinata smiled at her sister and went the other way, wishing she'd run into her boyfriend.

Not much was going on in Philosophy, Xin and Shikamaru sat with each other playing a friendly game of Shogi while Tenten and Temari sat at the table next to them playing the American game chess. Everything was quite calm while their Sensei, Kakashi sat at his desk, reading his little orange book.

"...and I seen this hot guy this morning...had a tattoo on the corner of his forehead...thinking about making him mine..." Xin heard the bits of pieces of a conversation that suddenly made her paused. "He had messy red hair..."

BINGO. That was her guy.

Xin's finger froze on top of the Shogi piece. Did that bitch just say what she thought she said? Oh hell to the no. Shikamaru eyed her from across the table. "Xinny," He began, calling her by her more silly nickname."Cool it."

"Did she just say what I thought she said, Shika?" She raised her dark sculpted eyebrows as her nail toyed with the Shogi piece. "Don't start anything, it's still the first day," Tenten leaned over from her and Temari's table, staring at Xin. They really didn't need her going off so early, it was only the first day off school!

"Yeah, at least wait until the second day," Temari rolled her eyes, resting her chin on her hand. "Why would I wait when I can rip that bitch's teeth out of her mouth right now?" Xin asked rather calmly, getting up. Her gaze was ice cold as she stared at the new girl, who had vibrant blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. Well, it was about to go down.

Oh. She thought that because she was brightly colored that Gaara would bow down to her?

Uh, no. Not happening. Not when Xin's running this shit.

"Um, excuse me, Ayumu?"

The blond girl turned to stare at the frighteningly calm Hyuuga. "It's Ayumi,"She snapped hotly. "Yeah, whatever. That guy you were talking about? Yeah, the redhead with the Ai tattoo? Yeah, he happens to be off-limits and besides, he wouldn't like you."

"Says who?" Ayumi sneered at Xin, who gave her a sneer in return. "His girlfriend," She stated simply. "Really? Ha. This won't be hard then," Ayumi chuckled rudely, smirking at Xin. "What chu tryna say?" Xin's gaze turned hostile and Shikamaru began to edge out from his seat. Xin was about to loser her temper, he could feel it. Even Temari and Tenten could feel it.

By now, the class was watching the two girls. Even Kakashi was peering lazily over the edge of the little orange book he always carried around with him. "What I mean is, you won't be too hard to get rid off. What are you, stupid?" Ayumi hissed at Xin, whose eyebrows shot up in interest. Oh fuck, this girl did not know who she was pissing off.

"Ohh...that's you're tryna say.." Xin nodded her head. Without a word, she slipped out of her Adidas slides and began walking forward. "Shikamaru," Kakashi nodded blandly to the lazy teen, who sighed heavily. He knew this was gonna happen eventually. He just didn't know he would be around to stop it.

As she was passing him, Shikamaru got up and slung his arm around Xin's waist. "Shikamaru," Xin paused, still staring at Ayumi. "Yes, Xinny?" He answered casually. "Let me go so I can bash her head into the table." She ordered in the most simple way possible.

"You don't want to be suspended on the first day, Xinny," He told her. "I don't give a flying FUCK-MUFFIN what happens, just let me teach that bitch who runs shit. Sabaku No Gaara is MINE. M.I.N.E. Can you hear properly, bitch? MINE."

"We'll see what happens," Ayumi purred evilly, watching Xin's eyes harden. She started to thrash violently in Shikamaru's grasp. "Please remove Xin from the classroom, Shikamaru," Kakashi sighed as Shikamaru's grip on Xin tightened. "Yeah," He sighed heavily, moving towards the door while Xin still struggled. "I WILL hurt you if I you try to pull any funny shit bitch! Ask anyone in this goddamn class about Hyuuga Mothafuckin' Xin! I'll have my Dad RUIN your family!"

Temari slapped her forehead and Tenten just shook her head. "Your life is about to be ruined, Ayumi," Tenten got up and began gathering Xin's and Shikamaru's things up. "Yep, it's pretty much over," Temari started to help, making sure to grab Xin's slides. "We're gonna bring their stuff, Kakashi," Tenten called to him as the exited the class. "Yeah," Kakashi nodded his head, allowing them permission.

Well, Xin did promise a dramatic, fun, and crazy Senior Year...

* * *

><p>Shikamaru carried her for five minutes before setting her down on the wooden bench outside the Principle's office, hands on her shoulders. Tenten and Temari joined them a few seconds later, carrying all their bags. They dropped their bags around them and watched as Shikamaru held Xin in place.<p>

A second later, the office's doors opened and out came their old family friend, their Principle, Tsunade. The busty blond frowned and placed a hand on her hip. "What's going on here?" She asked, not really interested. "Xin lost her temper," Temari answered as Xin desperately tried to get around Shikamaru. "Was anything thrown, destroyed, or was anyone injured?" Tsunade sighed heavily as she watched the teenagers. "No, Shika got her out before she could go on a rampage," Tenten patted Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Well, since she hasn't started a fist fight, there's no need for suspension. I trust you can calm her down? Good. I'm going on a break," Tsunade began turning away, not leaving in any room for them to answer.

"Sake break?" Temari stared at her blandly as Tsunade paused. "Don't tell Shizune where I'm going and none of you will be in trouble for being in the halls during class without a pass, deal?" Her pink lips stretched into a smirk as she glanced at them. "Deal," Temari and Tenten nodded as Tsunade chuckled and sashayed down the hall and to Kami-Sama knows where.

"You can let go of my shoulders. I'm good!" Xin suddenly insisted to Shikamaru, sighing heavily. Shikamaru gave her a look that told her she'd better not be lying. "Sooner or later, we are gonna fight and I WILL beat her ass," She snapped, barring her teeth and shoving her slides back onto her feet.

Before anyone could tell her different, the bell rang and the halls were suddenly flooded with teenagers of all sizes. Really, it was like taking a visit to the City's Zoo. No one was quite the same, not even the twins.

"4th period just ended and you're already at the Principles'?"

The four of them looked up to see Gaara easing towards them, looking quite annoyed. He was probably annoyed because of all the loud teenagers. Or maybe it was because he was having a case of Xin-withdraw. Either way, he looked downright annoyed.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Xin huffed when he leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah? Then what're you all doing here?" He asked, glancing at his sister, Shikamaru, and Tenten. "Your midget of a girlfriend spazzed out in class so Shikamaru was forced to remove her," Tenten answered him, playing with the strap of her bag.

"Why did she spazz out?" Gaara looked at the three and then down at the midget. "A new chick was trying to put her claims on you," Temari shrugged indifferently. "And that didn't sit well with Xinny, here. So, she pulled a 'Xin' and spazzed the hell out, complete with thrashing and threats," Shikamaru pointed to the dwarfed Hyuuga.

"Would you quit talking like I'm not here!" Xin huffed in agitation. "I think we should bounce," Temari grabbed onto Tenten's pink Chinese-Styled shirt and onto Shikamaru's arm and began dragging them away before the could protest.

Gaara eyed Xin as she idly played with her bang. "You didn't need to spazz out," Gaara told her after a long pause. "Yeah, let's see how you feel if some guy was talking about claiming me. The bitch didn't even care when I told her it wasn't possible to get you! She's going to try to steal you from me and I'm not having it!"

Before he could answer, he heard someone calling Xin's name. Looking up, they both spotted a caramel colored guy coming towards her with messy black hair and big friendly brown eyes. "Who the hell is that?" Gaara frowned as the boy closed in on them. "That's Miguel. Spanish exchange student from Mexico. We exchanged him for Dosu. Did us a favor by taking that dick if ya' ask me," Xin explained when Miguel finally stopped in front of them.

"Hola, mi bella rosa!" Miguel greeted, taking her hand and kissing it. A spine-shivering attacked his back as he took her pale hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "Hola," Xin nodded her head and took her hand back.

Miguel turned to see a redheaded guy next to Xin, giving him a death-defying glare that nearly made him shit himself. "Whose this, mi rosa?" Miguel nodded in the other guy's direction. "That's Gaara, my boyfriend," Xin answered nonchalantly.

"You have a boyfriend."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. A statement that pissed Gaara the fuck off. "Yeah, and I think you'd be better off if you didn't go around calling her your beautiful rose and kissing her hand and shit. I don't like when guys give that kind of attention to her," Gaara damn there snarled at the exchanged student.

Miguel looked over at Xin, but she was smiling sweetly in Gaara's direction. "It's not that serious, babe. He's a nice guy," She hummed, taking Gaara's hand. Miguel flinched when she called Gaara babe. Surely she couldn't be happy with someone who threatens people so casually.

But she looked so happy as she weighed Gaara's bigger hand in her smaller hand. "U-Uh, Xin? I I think we should go. You have to show me where our Modern Literature class is," Miguel reminded her, somewhat nervously when Gaara turned his sky blue eyes to stare at him.

"Gaara has that with us, don't you, babe?" Xin paused to glance up at the tattooed redhead. "I do," He nodded his head, causing Xin to smile again. "And Naruto has that class too," Xin stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'll carry that," Miguel grabbed onto the strap of her bag and pulled it to sit on his shoulder.

"Miguel, you don't have to," She began only to be cut off by Gaara slinging his arm around her. "If he wants to carry your bag, let em'. Makes it easier to wrap my arm around you without it," He said indifferently, leading the way.

Xin didn't reply as she walked in between the two boys, damn there glued to Gaara's side. It was quite obvious Gaara didn't like Miguel and it was obvious Gaara scared the living shit out of Miguel. Wait until he met Naruto, her self-proclaimed big brother in law.

Swell...

* * *

><p>The teacher was running late, so everyone sat where they wanted. Gaara sat in the back of the class with Xin situated on his lap, turned so she could face Miguel. Naruto had not shown up, he was probably side-tracked with something retarded.<p>

Miguel was busy telling Xin all about his Spanish culture. "We often kiss people when we greet them," He told her, watching her eyebrows raise. "Really? How affectionate," Her hand unconsciously rubbed Gaara's hand, who hadn't been paying attention. Miguel chuckled at her. "Yeah, I'll show you, like this," Miguel pulled Xin out of Gaara's lap, which earned Gaara's attention.

Miguel leaned in close to Xin and Gaara wasn't sure what the hell was happening but he didn't like it. "We kiss people on the cheek liiiike..." Miguel leaned towards her cheek but at the last moment, turned his head and slammed his lips against Xin's.

Her eyes instantly widened and she shoved herself away, pressing her hand to her mouth. She whipped around to stare down at Gaara, only to come face-to-face with his wall of a chest. Holy Shit. She didn't even hear him get up.

Oh fuck. Gaara was pissed off.

It was about to go the fuck down.

* * *

><p>Naruto's P.O.V<p>

Hina-Chan is probably going to kill me when she finds out I was late to Modern Literature I was hoping Gaara and Xin wouldn't tell her. Xin would probably tell her just to get a laugh out of me being scared of Hinata.

She may be small but my girlfriend was intimidating as hell.

When I neared my classroom, I heard a lot of shouting coming from inside and I instantly knew that whatever was up, it had something to do with Xin. Preparing myself for the worse, I stepped into the room and paused.

I had expected to see Xin on top of someone, beating the shit out of whoever. I was not expecting to see quite the opposite. A Spanish-looking boy was near the board, pressing his back into it with a frantic look to his face.

Halfway across the room, Gaara stood, a murdering intent in his eyes while Xin pressed against his chest in an attempt to get him to stop advancing across the room. It was weird, seeing Xin struggling to hold Gaara back.

Usually when they'd wrestle, she'd be able to pin him down. But now, seeing her struggle, I couldn't help but to wonder if Gaara simply let her win and let her pin him down. "Gaaraaaaaaa!" Xin's whine broke me from my thoughts.

If this would've been Gaara a couple of years ago, he would've thrown Xin off to the side, not caring if she landed on something and got hurt. But this was a different Gaara. He wouldn't do that to his own girlfriend, especially since she was so tiny. Her ass would probably fly out the window.

So instead of tossing her to the side or shoving her off somewhere, he wrapped one arm around her back and lifted her off the ground and began advancing towards the Spanish boy again. Xin shrieked and demanded he stop walking, but he ignored her and kept on moving.

I grabbed the nearest person, who happened to be that loud blond Yamanaka Ino. Turning her by her shoulder to face me, I frowned. "What happened?" I asked, ignoring the fact that Gaara was getting closer to that dude. I knew Ino knew, she was like a fuckin' gossiping machine. This bitch knew whatever the hell was going on at anytime of the day.

A grin stretched over her lips and I resisted the urge to tell her to hurry the hell up. "The exchanged kid, Miguel, decided he had the balls to kiss Xin on the lips in front of Gaara," The words flew out through her glossed lips easily as if she had been saying that one sentence all day long.

Oh shizzle.

Did that guy want to die! Gaara damn there loses his mind when someone eats the last fuckin' chocolate chip cookie. I was sure that if Gaara got his hands on Miguel, he'd probably beat him until he passed out.

Oh fuck no. If that happened, Hinata would go off the deep end. She wanted everyone to go the first day of school without getting into any type of trouble. If I didn't stop this right now, Hinata would probably run me over with Xin's car or some crazy shit that women did to men.

Crazy, the whole lot of them!

Darting across the room, nearly knocking Ino over, I nearly tackled Gaara to ground but stopped when I realized Xin was pressed to him. Instead, I grabbed him up in a bear hug and swung him around. Xin squealed and kicked her feet out.

I started to shove him towards the door. "That's all, folks!" I grinned over my shoulder as I made one shove that threw Gaara and Xin out of the room. I quickly ran out of the room and slammed the door shut. Xin was still dangling from Gaara's arms but her chin had settled on his shoulder.

"Gaaraaaaa, you're holding me too tight. It hurts," Xin suddenly opened her mouth and whined. I couldn't help but to chuckle. Leave it to Xin to turn a serious moment into some lighthearted shit. His grip on her midget body loosened and she dropped from his grasp, almost falling.

They started to talk really fast and I lost track of what they were saying. A moment of them just talking, Xin rolled her eyes and Gaara plucked her forehead. "Bitch!" She snapped, pressing her finger to her forehead. I outright laughed at her pouty face, making them both stare at me.

"What are you three doing out here?"

The three of us turned to see our teach for this period, the oh-so-sexy young teacher, Kurenai-Sensei. I think Hinata liked her a lot and Kurenai-Sensei favored Hinata the most out of all the students. This would be my second time having her for a teacher.

"Uh..." Xin trailed off dumbly. "We were just talking with Tsunade-Sama," Gaara interrupted quickly, causing me to grin. That mothafucka was a good ass liar, I'll give him that. Kureni twisted her red lips into a frown and placed a hand on a well-developed hip.

Damn, she was sexy.

"Well...alright then," She nodded, lightly hitting Xin on the head with the book she was carrying. "And don't answer so dumbly. It's not sexy at all," Kureni told her before going into a classroom, motioning for us to follow. "She told you," I grinned at Xin, which made her glare at me. "I'm sure Hinata wouldn't appreciate it if I told her that your jaw was damn there to the floor, gawking at Kurenai-Sensei," She flipped her braided ponytail over her shoulder and I cringed.

"Yeah, didn't think so," Xin sauntered past me, clutching my chin for a brief second before stepping into the room. "Crazy ass people these days," Gaara grumbled, following after with his arms folded across his chest. "Tell me about it," I grumbled back, following them into the room.

Crazy ass Mofos.

* * *

><p>"Maaan, you guys were only paying attention cause Kurenai-Sensei is bad as shit," Xin led Gaara and Naruto out of the room as the bell rang, ending 5th period. "So? Don't you think one of the teachers is attractive?" Naruto held his jacket in his hand and his bag in the other as Gaara popped the joints in his shoulders.<p>

"Fuck yeah, Kakashi-Sensei!"

"Oh God...ew," Naruto gagged at Xin's 'twisted' thoughts. "Are you kidding me? He is one bad ass mothafucka. If I wasn't in love with Gaara and underage, I'd bang the shit out of Kakashi-Sensei," Xin spoke quickly, ignoring Gaara's annoyed glare.

"That's just wrong," Naruto shook his head, throwing an arm around her neck. "TO THE LUNCH ROOM, LIL SIS!" He shouted, pointing in the direction. "Wrong direction, dick-weed," Gaara shook his head and walked the other way in the right direction.

"What the hell, Naruto? You've been going here since you were like thirteen and you don't know the direction?" Xin scoffed, shrugging out of his hold. "Bitch, this school is big as shit!" He insisted, chasing the two down. "Excuses, Excuses," She waved her hand dismissively as the entered the large cafeteria.

The table, the one next to the window was currently empty. "Good, these mothafuckas know not to sit at our table!" Naruto said quite loudly, dropping his belongings into the seat next to Xin. "You damn right!" Xin nodded firmly, relaxing in her seat.

"Are you two _ever _quiet?" Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose. "NOOOPE!" Naruto and Xin shouted in unison, causing Gaara to cringe. "I hate you two," He snapped at the grinning idiots. "No you don't!" Naruto slung his arm around Gaara's neck while Xin wrapped her arms around his arm. "You love us!" She insisted.

"Would you two quit harassing Gaara before he goes psycho on our asses and shoots up half the school?" Sasuke shook his head as he dropped into the seat across from them, Sakura in the chair next to him. "That would be no fun," Xin huffed, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I heard an interesting thing today while in the halls," Hinata seemed to appear out of thin air, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Temari with her. They all crowded around the table with their expensive bentos and looked towards Hinata. "What was it?" Sakura brushed her fingers through her pink bangs.

"Xin lost her temper in 4th period and Gaara nearly went insane in 5th period," She told them, Xin sank down sheepishly in her chair and Gaara simply scoffed. Naruto grinned and pointed at them since Hinata was giving them both the 'look'.

"And you," Hinata grabbed Naruto by his ear and pulled him towards him. "You were late for 5th and you're attracted to Kurenai-Sensei?" Hinata tried her best not to bite his head off. Naruto gaped at her. "HOW do you know any of that! We were literally talking about that like, five minutes ago!"

"She's female, yo," Temari sipped from her water bottle. "We find out everything. And I mean _every_thing," Temari put a hard emphasis on the word and capped her water bottle. "You females are scary," Neji snorted, picking at his rice.

"We know," The girls chorused together. "So whose this chick tryna move in on YO MAN?" Naruto slapped at the table, causing Hinata to jump. "Man, seriously, stop talking like that. Sounding gay as shit," Sasuke shook his head at his friend.

Xin only laughed but she started to look around the lunchroom. "Oh! You see that blonde bitch sitting with Ino?" Xin pointed wildly at Ayumi, gaining attention from damn there everyone, including Ayumi herself.

"YEAH! I'M POINTING TO YOU, BITCH!" Xin screamed across the lunchroom, jumping up from her seat. "Xin!" Hinata grabbed her sister's ponytail. "Sit your ass down," Neji sighed heavily, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No! I'M JUST SAYIN'!" Xin suddenly grabbed onto Gaara and yanked his bigger form to her chest. "THIS? THIS RIGHT HERE? MIIIIIINE," Xin shoved her finger into Gaara's face. "Xin, watch where you point that fake ass nail. You could poke my eye out," Gaara scowled, pushing her finger away and sat back down.

"Don't we all have next period math together?" Tenten asked, elbowing Shikamaru in his side, a sign to pick his head up from the table. "Yeah, yeah," Shikamaru answered her sleepily, wiping his drool away. "That's nasty," Temari scowled at him, slapping him upside the head.

"I'm sleeping next period," Naruto declared as Xin slumped back into her sleep. "Me too," She knuckle bumped with Naruto. "I wouldn't do that if I were you two. We got Ibiki-Sensei this year," Sakura reminded them with a sigh.

"Actually, Xin and Gaara don't have the class with us," Hinata corrected them, causing them to frown. "We don't?" Xin reached into her opened bag and snatched her roster out. "Oh, look at that, I have music next and then Culinary Art," Xin hummed out, showing her roster to them.

"I got Art and then Math," Gaara told them, speaking around the rice in his mouth. "Dude, that's not cute. Quit talking with your mouth full," Xin rolled her eyes, giving him a disgusted look. "I know for damn sure you ain't talking," Gaara snorted, plucking the side of her head.

"Bitch," Xin scowled at him, swatting his hand away. "So anyone wanna share about what happened with Gaara and Xin last period?" Temari propped her elbows on the table and yawned. Man, she could really use a nap. Maybe if she got home fast enough, she could get ten minutes of sleep in before Miyako came home, creating all sorts of noises.

"The fuckin' bitch kissed Xin so I tried to kill him. Simple," Gaara shrugged carelessly, continuing eating his rice. This shit was really good. "He kissed you? Like, on the lips?" Naruto's eyes widened considerably. "Yezzir," Xin nodded, slurring her word.

"Wow, that's crazy. That Mexican mothafucka that's been following you around since like Second period?" Temari asked her crazy ass best friend. "Yeah, if that's what you want to call him," Xin shrugged her shoulders as she noticed someone saunter over to their table.

The table became insanely awkward as Ayumi flipped her colorful blond hair over her shoulder and smiled down at Gaara. "Uh, hi!" Ayumi squealed, wriggling her fingers in a cute manner. Xin stared blankly at the girl, balancing her chin on the palm on her hand.

"Wassup," Gaara greeted blandly. He heard Xin snort and then the other females of the tables scoff. Did he make a mistake by greeting the girl? God damn it all to hell. What was with females and their unspoken rules? How was he supposed to know not to greet the loudly colored girl?

"I'm uh...Mizawa Ayumi, from the famous Mizawa family. You're Gaara right?" Ayumi introduced herself, twirling a thin finger around a curly blond strand of hair. Gaara glanced uneasily at the females around the table, but they were each staring at Ayumi. "Uh, yeah, what of it?"

Ayumi did a weird bounce of some sort and did a little squeal. "Right, so listen, Gaara-Kun," Ayumi began, ignoring Xin. Gaara could damn there hear Xin grinding her teeth together in order to stop herself from attacking Ayumi.

"You wanna hang out with me after school? We could get to know each other," Ayumi purred, leaning in close to the redhead. "Ay Yo, Ayumi?" Xin called the girl calmly, never taking her eyes off the blond girl. Ayumi's smile instantly dropped as she looked at the Hyuuga. "Yeah?" She spat sourly, staring Xin down.

"You see this?" Xin pointed to one of her chopsticks, eyebrows raised. "Yeah?" Ayumi raised her own eyebrows with her hands on her hips. "Can you tell me what it is?" Xin asked her innocently. "Yeah, it's a chopstick, baka," Ayumi snorted out, cocking her hip to the side.

"Really? Cause' I was thinking it's about to be a chopstick sticking out of your eye if you don't back away from my boyfriend," Xin threatened in a sweet voice. Slowly getting up, she stepped away from her seat.

"Mizawa family, huh? Famous, did you say? I never heard of that family. But they must have some sort of little money if they could afford to send you here. Or maybe you got in on a scholarship. Are you athletic or insanely smart?" Xin stepped closer, her voice dropping low.

"Xin..." Hinata trailed off uneasily. Really, she didn't care if Xin wanted to play mind games and fuck with Ayumi's sanity. Hinata was worried that Xin was inching closer and closer, armed with a chopstick.

"Or...who did you fuck to get in here. Cause' it's happened before, you know? Some girls would do anything just to go to school so they could see some of the guys here. Vice versa for guys too. And it would make sense too, cause going after someone's boyfriend? One word, sweetie, whoooore," Xin exaggerated the last word, mocking a sweet smile.

"I'm not a whore," Ayumi hissed through barred teeth. "Would you prefer slut? Skank? Desperate hoe? Believe me, honey, I can go on and on. But you know what, you're new, so I'll give you some advice that's guaranteed to help you while you attend this academy," Xin's sweet smile stretched out and Ayumi found herself shivering.

Xin leaned in close, a hand on her hip and her still creepy smile. "Stay the hell out of my way," She whispered hauntingly. She leaned back and her smile remained. "Now, little one, run along before I'm forced to hurt you," Xin shooed her away.

"This isn't over," Ayumi snapped, turning on her heel to storm away. Xin snorted and dropped back in her seat, pulling her lunch closer to her. "Looks like you already made a new enemy. First day of school, new record," Sasuke whistled at his little cousin,

"You know how I do," Xin grinned and cackled in an almost evil way. "And you," Xin snapped her head to Gaara's direction. She slapped him upside the head and scowled. "The hell is wrong with you?" She hissed, glaring at him.

"What did I do?" Gaara growled, snatching her can of soda and holding it away from her. "Why the fuck would you speak to her! And give me my damn soda back goddammit!" Xin whined, reaching in vain to get her soda back.

"Yeah, Gaara, if you speak with a girl whose obviously trying to steal you from your girlfriend, the girl will think she has some sort of chance with you cause you're taking the time to talk to her," Sakura decided to help her redheaded friend out.

"Well, damn. My bad," Gaara scowled down Xin, who glared back at him. He handed her back the can of soda, which she snapped open and greedily drank. The rest of their lunch period was spent talking about everything to anything, including their classes, teachers, their past summer, and anything retarded.

When the bell rang, everyone gathered their things, said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways. "Whose your music teacher?" Gaara asked Xin, his arm wrapped her neck while he walked her to her next class. Xin reached into her bag again and fished out her roster again.

"...Orochimaru..." Xin mumbled, depressing lines forming on the back of her head. Gaara snorted his laughter, trying his best to not laugh at her. "Good luck with that. He might favor you cause' you're close to Sasuke...and we all know how he feels about his Sasuke," Gaara chuckled evilly, ignoring her sour face.

They stopped at her classroom and Xin peered inside. There was a couple early students milling around the room, the freshmens in awe at the expensive instruments. Her teacher, Orochimaru sat at his desk, flipping through a book.

"Yo Orochimaru-Sensei, looks like you were lucky enough to get the ever so gifted Hyuuga Xin, whose related to Uchiha Sasuke," Gaara said rather loudly, causing Xin to glare dangerously up at him with a scowl.

Orochimaru's head snapped up as Gaara shoved the little woman into the room and vanished off to his next class. "That bastard," Xin grumbled under breath, walking further into the room. A freshmen had already dropped his things into the seat at the back of the class next to the window and that caused her to scowl. Hands on her hips, Xin narrowed her eyes at the younger boy. "Oi! Move your shit before I toss it out the window," She hissed at him.

The freshman instantly stopped his conversation with the Junior he had been speaking with. "Excuse me?" He looked taken aback, like he was not expecting some small woman waltzed in the room and demand he move his things.

"Move your bag before I move it for you," Xin repeated slowly as if he was slow. "Are you kidding me? I was here first," The freshman snapped back at her. Orochimaru quietly started to watch. He already knew Xin would do some off the wall shit, she did whatever she wanted.

"I was here first," Xin mocked in a whiny voice, snorting. "I really hate repeating myself. I'll tell you one more time, move your things," Xin's scowl deepened as the boy tried to hold his ground. The Junior girl standing beside him, knew of Xin's terrible temper and instantly began twitching.

"What's the matter with you?" The boy turned to look at the girl, who started to twitch erratically when Xin glanced at her. "Oh. Momo-kōhai, I didn't even see you standing there. Still twitching, eh?" Xin hummed, hand on her hip.

"See, last year, I had a similar problem with Momo-kōhai last year. I slapped across her face because she kept mouthing off. So, now every time I come near her, she twitches like a crackhead," Xin replied to the freshman, who looked horrified.

"How was your summer, Momo-kōhai?" Xin leaned in towards the Junior, smiling sweetly. "I-It was f-f-fine, Xin-Senpai," Momo fumbled over her words, looking away. "Shiro, you r-really s-should move y-your things," She turned to look at the younger boy.

"I still don't think I should move my things because...oi...what're you doing!" Shiro called out to Xin, who had, at the moment, snatched his bag up and lumbered over to the open window. She stuck the bag out of the window and smirked.

"You got something kind of heavy in here. Maybe a laptop? I bet Mommy and Daddy bought you this as a present for some reason. It would be a real shame if your laptop was in pieces on the ground. We are on the second floor, after all. And we wouldn't want that, would we?" Xin pouted, jostling the bag.

"Alright! Alright! I'll move to another seat. Just give me my bag back!" Shiro demanded with a shrill cry. "I always get my way. Learn that now, don't forget it," Xin purred, tossing him his bag and dropping into her stolen seat.

The late bell finally rang and people began scrambling around to their classes. Orochimaru already knew this would be a troublesome year. Xin only smirked widely and shook her head. These new kids needed to learn just like all the others learned. She was Hyuuga Xin and she ran shit around here.

Point blank.

* * *

><p>Xin was glad next period when she found out her cooking teacher would be Ayame-Sensei, the pretty brunette with the kind brown eyes. She grinned widely and went to the table in the front of the room. This would probably be her only seat in the front of the room in all her classes. The kind faced teacher seemed to be happy Xin would be in her class.<p>

"Hyuuga-Chan, so nice to see you. No cake fights or anything like that though, okay? I know how your temper can be," Ayame smiled at her as she handed her a clean apron to put on. "Roger that, Ayame-Sensei," Xin cooed innocently, tying on the the apron.

"This year, we are going to have year-long partners. Once I assign you a partner, you cannot exchange your partner. You two will have to depend on each other. No slacking. If you fail, your partner fails," Ayame announced, gaining the student's attention.

Ayame read down the list of partners. Some people were beyond happy, other people were okay, but Xin? Xin was a whole different story. "Annnd...Hyuuga Xin is with Mizawa Ayumi. And that's that," Ayame hummed out, placing her sheet down on the desk.

"Ayame-Sensei? Did you say Ayumi?" Xin asked slowly, glancing over her shoulder to see that bright bitch glaring angrily at her but moving towards. "Hai, I did. Is that a problem?" Ayame raised her brown eyebrows.

Xin snorted and rubbed the back of her head, rustling her ponytail. "For me? No, not really? But for her and everyone else in this class? It's a big problem," Xin giggled out as Ayumi stopped at the table next to Xin, not even looking at her.

This was going to be a looooong year.

* * *

><p>"The first day of school and I have two projects due next week," Hinata sighed heavily as she and Xin walked out the front door of the building with Xin. "Yeah? I'm stuck with Ayumi for the rest of the year in my last period class," Xin folded her arms above her head with a loud sigh.<p>

"That's karma. See, all day you've been bullying people into doing what you want them to do. Now you're stuck with a girl whose after your boyfriend. That's karma," Hinata nodded in a knowing manner. Xin unlocked her car and opened the door on the driver's side.

"Oh shut up and get in the car."

* * *

><p>Xin slowed down her crazy driving skills when she turned on the street Hanabi's school was located on. "Honestly, do you have to drive so fast like a demon? You're like a bat out of hell," Hinata rubbed her temples and leaned her elbow on the armrest of the seat.<p>

"Ooooh, Hinata-Chan just cursed! Little innocent Hina is capable of cursing," Xin sung out impishly. "I'm capable of cursing, my dear sister. It's just not ladylike," Hinata huffed, pulling at her white tights. Xin instantly stopped her teasing and frowned.

"You saying I'm not ladylike?"

"Are you? I didn't say that. You're guilty."

"You basically just said I'm not ladylike cause I curse."

"I never said that."

Xin opened her mouth to argue further but the back door suddenly was wretched open quite roughly. "Oi! Oi! Watch how you open my door you little heathen!" Xin snapped, turning around to glare at her little sister as Hanabi clambered into the backseat.

Hanabi made a weird noise as she settled into her seat, dropping her schoolbag to the floor with her sisters' bags. Hinata and Xin peered at their younger sister and both frowned. "Is something wrong?" Hinata asked softly, seeing that something was wrong with her.

If the two older siblings found out something wrong was going on at school, like bullying or something, all hell would break loose. They'd march up to that school and find whoever the hell was giving her trouble would be dealt with.

"Nothing is wrong. Can we just go home?" Hanabi didn't look at either of her sisters. Both sisters stared at the younger one with a hard gaze. "Don't let it get out of hand," Xin eyed her with one last glance before turning around and pressing her foot on the gas pedal, shooting down the street.

The three sisters arrived home sooner than they should've thanks to Xin's crazy driving. Hinata was the first one in the house, followed by Hanabi and Xin. Once their shoes were off and neatly arranged, they took their own slippers and handed their bags to three awaiting maids.

"Hanabi-Sama?"

The three sisters, who had settled in the living room, looked up at a maid who was holding her school bag. "Where are all your new school supplies? And why is there red pain spilled inside your bag?" The maid asked in confusion, showing the trio the empty and stained bag.

"No reason. Could you just clean it out?" Hanabi asked, looking off to the side. It was obvious she was avoiding her sisters' steely gazes. Oh hell to the no. Oh fuck no! Xin was the only one who was allowed to bully and torment her little sister.

The maid nodded and quickly scurried away. Hanabi quickly tried to get up and dart out of the room, but Hinata caught onto the back of her blazer and pulled her backwards. Xin jumped up and caught her stumbling sister.

Hinata also picked herself up as Xin spun Hanabi around as if they dancing together, and plopped her smaller form down on the couch. The Hyuuga twins loomed over the youngest girl with hands on their hips.

"Alright, kid, talk. What the hell is going on?" Xin hissed through gritted teeth. "Hana," Hinata addressed her, calling her softly by her nickname. "We only want to help," Hinata gently consoled her, a sad frown adorning her lips.

"I said nothing was going on. I was carrying some paint in my bag and it popped open. I didn't want any of my things to get ruined, so I left them at school," Hanabi said, glaring at both her sisters this time instead of just Xin.

"Oh please. That whole bag was empty. Someone took your shit and hid it, didn't they?" Xin snapped down at her, not feeding into Hanabi's bullshit lie. Hanabi opened her mouth to fight back with most likely an insult, but the sound of the front doors being opened distracted them.

Hinako gracefully walked into the living room and paused when she saw her three daughters. "Xin, please stop recruiting Hinata-Chan to bully little Hanabi. You don't want Hanabi-Chan to grow up and to hate you!" Hinako scolded Xin, who frowned.

"Too late for that," Hanabi mumbled out the side of her mouth. "How was work, Okā-san?" Hinata asked, settling on the left side of Hanabi while Xin sat on the right side, trapping her between them. They were not done interrogating the little one.

"I dominated today. Yuka-Chan and I closed a deal that was taking Hizashi-Kun and your Father months to close," Hinako shrugged out of her lavender jacket and took her hair out it's bun. Her long dark hair tumbled down her back and pooled around on the recliner she was seated in.

"Wow, you're awesome Okā-san," Xin grinned widely, taking her hair of it's braid. Hinako noticed how Xin's hair was beginning to curl up, she would need to straighten it soon. "Thank you, dear," Hinako cooed sweetly, looking at her daughters. She was so proud of her three daughters. They were growing up into fine women. They would need to work on Xin's temper though.

"Now, what did Mama teach you? Who runs the world?"

"Girls!"

"That's my girls."

* * *

><p><em>TeeBeMe: And there you have it, the first chapter of Senior Year.<em>

**Xin: I'm a boss!**

_TeeBeMe: Has anyone noticed that when people write stories, there's always the main character who has to battle the Queen Bitch or Bee or whatever? Yeah, this time, the main character is the Queen Bitch. Xin runs everything and does whatever she has to do to keep her title._

**Xin: You know what it is!**

_TeeBeMe: Well, there you have it. Their Senior Year is starting and it obviously won't be a quiet year. By the way, Konoha Academy is a more Westernized school which is why the characters wear what they want, have lockers and don't have to wear those slippers. C'mon, Tsunade is the principle, what do you expect? XD_

**Xin: We both hope everyone likes this story just as much as they liked 'Tangled Up In Me'!**


	2. Pickle Jars, Cock Blocks, and iPods

_TeeBeMe: Hm, well I'm not entirely sure if this chapter is okay, but whatever, you guys tell me what you think, eh? _

**Xin: Let's get this started, eh!**

* * *

><p>It had been nearly half of month since the school year begun. Since summer ended, since the unlimited fun had ended. Since all the boring work had started, the lectures, the catty looks from jealous bitches, the cat calls and lustful stares from idiotic boys who couldn't take a hint.<p>

Temari was sick of it.

Okay, Okay, _sure, _Temari was like a freakin' genius who could do any type of work thrown at her at any time of day. But that didn't mean shit to her. Temari was not happy that she only got two freakin' days to sleep in now that school had started.

And of course, everyone would think that because she's always scolding her bum of a boyfriend that she'd be the type of person who just _loves _to do schoolwork and be able to balance work and sleep quite well, right?

WRONG.

Temari couldn't balance her schoolwork and sleep out even if it were to save her life. Hell, Xin did a better job at balancing it all out than Temari did. Then again, Xin didn't have a hyperactive niece running around the house screaming something about marshmallows or an American show about an annoying talking sponge.

That lucky bitch.

That bitch also wasn't kept awake at night, hearing about how her parents argue about what to do with a brother who was stupid enough to get thrown in jail along with his neglectful baby-Mama. Yeah, Xin didn't have that type of problem.

Of course...Xin was kept awake by her parents arguing about what to do with _her_, since she was the problem child. But we're not worried about Xin at the moment, right now, it's about our favorite blond desert blossom.

At the moment, the said blond was hunched over her desk on a Friday night, hastily scribbling answers on a sheet of paper. Temari wanted this homework done now so she could have her whole weekend to herself, not worried about any last minute assignments.

Of course, that all went down hill when her bedroom door suddenly slammed open and standing there was her bum of a boyfriend, her best friend (who so desperately needed to be in an asylum) and her blank faced redheaded brother.

Temari glanced at them for a second before going back to her math equations. "Go away," She ordered once she heard the three approaching her desk. "That's not nice, seeing as how Xin and I came all the way here to see you too," Shikamaru feigned a hurt tone.

"Why're you two acting so cold towards us? Gaara even told me to go away," Xin whined, pointing an offending finger at Gaara, who in turn, snorted and looked away from her. "That's because every time you guys come, you distract us from what we need to be doing," Temari sighed, pointing her mechanical pencil at the two.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru snorted, going to lay on her bed. "You're troublesome," Temari shot back immaturely as Gaara leaned against the window sill. Xin leaned over Temari's shoulder disinterestedly and swept her eyes over Temari's work. "What?" Temari grumbled out, looking up at the Hyuuga.

"The answer is four, not seven," Xin pointed out to Temari, tapping the edge of her fake nail on the incorrect answer. Temari looked at the design on Xin's nail. Looks like it was Zebra print this time. Temari admitted, it was cute.

"Why do you keep getting your nails done when you get into so many fights?" Temari asked, erasing the answer and redoing the problem to get the right answer. "I haven't gotten into any fights lately," Xin huffed, sitting on the edge of Temari's desk, pushing her textbooks away.

"Are you sure you guys want to hang here...?" Gaara suddenly asked from the window sill, looking at the two. "Something wrong?" Shikamaru asked blandly, balancing his head on his hand. "Wait for it..." Temari trailed off, holding her finger up as if she was signaling something.

"Shigure...I really don't think sending Kankuro to a military school in the states will help when he gets out!" Karura's voice pierced through the walls and the room engulfed into an awkward silence. It'd be a lie if they were to say none of them had family problems, still.

Sure, they all knew that one another had problems, but it was a whole 'nother thing for your friends to actually be there in the middle of your parents arguing about your jail-bound brother and his crack headed baby-Mama.

Not that Misa-San was a crackhead...or maybe she was. Who knows? Now that Temari thought more about it, she didn't know Misa too well. She did know, however, that Kankuro started fucking up more and more after he met that crazy bitch.

She was like an older Xin, only...she acted like a crackhead.

"Then what should we do Karura? He's in _jail _for fuck sakes! Where else can we send him that will make him see that he needs to get his shit together?" Shigure's stronger voice argued back. "We need to keep him here with us when he comes back! If we ship him off to Kami-Sama knows where, he'll think we won't want anything to do with him!" Karura continued to argue back.

"That's why," Gaara suddenly spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "Well, it could be worse," Shikamaru said slowly, glancing at Gaara and then Temari. "How?" Temari bit at him in slight anger. It wasn't that she was angry at him, she was upset that the two were there to hear her parents arguing.

"Well, you're parents could be arguing about how you're a fuck-up instead, like my parents are right now," Xin shrugged indifferently. Again, the room was thrown into an awkward silence as Xin examined her nails.

"And you, Shika?" Gaara questioned, his face remained blank but his eyes held sympathy. "Parents are arguing about my laziness," Shikamaru shrugged just like Xin had. Temari knew deep down, that both Xin and Shikamaru were upset about their situation.

Of course, they weren't going to show their true feelings though. Shikamaru was supposed to be too lazy to care about things and Xin...well she was Xin. She barely let anyone see her more sensitive side. In a way, the two were alike. Lazy ass mothafuckas who'd rather eat broken glass then admit that the constant arguments their parents has bothers them.

"What did you do that made them argue today?" Temari placed her chin on her opened palm and looked up at her friend, who pouted. "Uh..well...me and Hina stopped for some muffins and stuff at a cafe at the drive-through," Xin began to explain, tapping her nails against her thigh.

The three watched her with weary eyes. "The chick who I paid the stuff for didn't give me the right amount of change back and when I pointed that out, she got all bitchy and said I shouldn't be worried about chump change like that since I sit on piles of money," Xin began further explaining, not meeting any of their stares.

"...What did you do...?" Gaara asked slowly, glaring daggers at her. Xin only laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her sheepishly. "Soo...I kind of...grabbed her, pulled her half-way through the window and started to hit the shit out of her..."

They all stared at her silently. Even Shikamaru's eyes were slightly wide. And then, Gaara snorted in laughter. "The cafe called my parents and ratted me out, those damn rats," Xin explained with a heavy sigh. By now, Shikamaru was also chuckling along with the redhead.

"You're nothing but trouble," Temari shook her head as Xin shrugged. "That's old news," Xin shrugged her shoulders again. "Oh yeah, Ino told me to give these to you," Shikamaru suddenly said, throwing two envelopes at the girls.

Xin caught them both and tossed one to Temari. They both savagely ripped it open to pull out a purple paper. "A party invite?" Xin asked with raised eyebrows. Temari dug into the envelope for a second time and withdrew a thicker piece of paper that was shaped like a rose.

"Shikamaru, this fuckin' party is tomorrow night," Xin growled, waving around the party invite. "Look, Ino didn't want either of you to come and I told her the rest of us won't come if you two don't. So she finally broke down at the last minute and gave me them for you," Shikamaru explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Gaara, you got an invite?" Xin looked at her favorite redhead. Gaara nodded slowly and waited for her reaction. "Well, what the shit? What the fuck did we do for her not to invite us?" Xin growled, crumbling the invite in her small hand.

"She doesn't like us," Temari reclined in her chair. "Well, I can understand why she doesn't like you, but what the fuck did I do?" Xin began to shred the paper in anger, her appearance suddenly contorting to that of a demon. Sharp teeth, demonic-like eyes, devil horns protruding from her head.

"Xin, you're a bitch. Remember when you so bluntly told Ino to 'shut the fuck up, bitch. No one is listening to you gossip about who knows what' in 9th grade?" Temari rolled her eyes as Xin made a mess of little papers on her floor.

"That was three years ago! Fuck wrong with the bitch!"

"Please stop speaking as if you're uneducated."

"Shut the fuck up Blondie!"

"Sakura said she's coming to get you so you can come with her to get a dress and Ino too," Gaara read off his phone, nodding in his girlfriend's directions. "Xin!" A wide grin stretched on Temari's face when Xin's face broke out in horror.

"NO! No way!" Xin squealed, jumping off the desk to dash away. Temari jumped forward, tackling her to the ground just as a car honked from outside. Gaara ducked his head out the window to see his pink haired friend waving from inside.

He held his hand up to notify that he saw her waving like a crazed person. A second later, he held up one hand to indicate that they needed a second with Xin. He turned back to see that Shikamaru was actually holding Xin down while Temari cackled over her.

He could only shake his head as Xin wailed.

* * *

><p>Sakura waited, drumming her fingers against the steering wheel as Ino quietly sipped on her latte. "Is she coming or not?" Ino huffed, placing her Louis Vuitton heels clad feet on the dashboard. "Believe me, she's coming," Sakura patted her blond friend's shoulder.<p>

They had recently decided to let bygones be bygones and just be friends. There was no point for them to bitch and bicker if Sakura had won Sasuke over and Ino had gotten over her silly crush on Sasuke, right?

Right, so now, they were good friends again and Ino hated Temari with a passion now since the Sand Blossom had won Shikamaru's affections. Ino had even put on a few pounds ever since Shikamaru had told her he liked a girl with a little weight to her.

"I don't even see how someone as hot as Gaara could date such a trouble making girl," Ino flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and took another sip. "He sees something in her that you don't," Sakura replied plainly.

Ino only stared at Sakura, long and hard.

The front door of the mansion suddenly slammed open and out came Gaara, grinning sadistically. Xin was bound and gagged with what seemed to be curtains and was slung over his shoulder as if she was a sack of flower.

Xin frantically started to wriggle and let out muffled groans of protest. Gaara yanked open the back door and threw her non too gently on the backseat with a sadistic chuckle. "Have fun, ladies. Except for you Xin. You stay miserable," Gaara patted Xin's ass and slammed the door shut.

"Why'd he tell her to stay miserable?" Ino frowned as Sakura began driving to the nearest mall. "Because for Xin to have 'fun', that would mean causing a destructive riot to break out at the mall. Therefor, she needs to stay miserable," Sakura explained solemnly as Xin finally started to quiet down.

Somehow, Sakura knew something was going to happen...

Something always did happen...

* * *

><p>It wasn't until ten o'clock at night when Sakura and Xin got to the Uzumaki residence where everyone was crashing for the night. Out of all the families, the Uzumaki mansion was the most modest of them all. It wasn't a freakin' neighborhood all on it's own like the Uchiha mansion or the Hyuuga mansion.<p>

It was still pretty big, though.

Sakura stomped down into the basement where she knew everyone would be. Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji were playing COD, mercilessly shooting down any opposing members while Temari and Shikamaru quietly played a card games of spades, Tenten and Gaara seemed to be having a contest at taking shots of Bacardi 151 while Hinata swayed softly to the beat of whatever music she was listening to.

Sakura dropped her shopping bags to the floor roughly, punched Naruto, shoved him out of the way, and took his place in playing COD. Xin lazily dropped down in between Gaara and Tenten on the sofa and snatched Tenten's shot glass up.

"What's the matter with you?" Temari glanced up at at the pink beast before going back to her game. Naruto began to whine about the sudden assault, so to shut him the hell up, Sakura threw his controller at his face and grunted.

"She got us kicked out of one of the most best dress shops in Konoha!" Sakura screeched, pointing a finger at Xin. "Me! I didn't do shit! That crazy ass banshee went all _Gojira_ on us after I answered her fuckin' question!" Xin shouted back, waving her arms around.

"Wait, what happened?" Hinata took out her ear phones and waved for Sakura and Xin to shut the fuck up and explain. Being the sweetheart she was, she was only relatively okay terms with Ino and had been a witness to one of her freak outs on an unfortunate soul.

_Flashback. _

"_Okay, it's kind of a tight fit but tell me what you guys think, okay?" Ino's voice rang out from behind the thin changing screen that was blocking her from the whole store to see. "Right," Sakura called out nicely, while Xin made a weird sound. _

_Ino swept the curtain aside and pranced out in a way too tight and way too small purple dress. Ever since Shikamaru had told her he preferred girls with weight to them (like Temari, she wasn't fat, but she wasn't skinny as hell. She was thick) Ino had been eating non-stop. _

_She wanted the attention Shikamaru lavished Temari with so much that she'd be willing to gain a few pounds. It was weird, Ino grew up around him and Chouji, but she never paid any attention to Shikamaru. _

_And now out of the clear blue sky, she's noticed just how hot and smart he is. Ino needed someone like that. Someone laid back but with a brain. Someone who would be able to remind her that she needed to slow the fuck down and smell the goddamn flowers for once in her life. _

_She also needed someone she'd be able to boss around. Ino was just a bossy person. She liked being heard, she liked it when people did what she told them to do. She did not like, however, when Temari bluntly told her 'no, you can't have Shikamaru. Why? Cause he's mine. Get your own meat puppet you can mold to your liken. This bum is already spoken for'. _

_That's the day she decided she did not like Temari and that she needed a few extra pounds to get the attention she demanded and needed from Shikamaru._

_"Okay, girls? Do you think this dress makes me look fat?" Ino asked slowly, glancing between Sakura and Xin. Sakura's face turned a rosy shade of color. Yes, the dress did make her look fat. Was she going to tell her that?_

_Hell to the effin' no!_

_Ino would lose her damn mind if she said she looked fat. Ino wanted the two to shake their heads, lie and say that she looks 'thin as fuck' in that dress. But Sakura couldn't find it in herself to say that either. She didn't like lying but she knew telling her the truth would hurt Ino's feelings. _

"_No..." Xin began in monotone and for a minute, Sakura actually thought Xin had saved the day and lied for her. But no. She was wrong. Like usual, everyone was wrong about Xin. She was that type of person to throw a fuckin' fast ball at you out of nowhere. _

"_I think that fat makes you look fat." _

_A scream erupted from inside the store and people who had been milling around outside of the store jumped and froze in terror. There was a lot of shouting and ripping coming from inside the store. Screams of rage, screams of terror, frantic screams pierced through the windows and the door. _

"_INOOOO! WAAAAIT. SHE DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT! PLEASE PUT THE RACK OF CLOTHES DOWN!" _

_"OH MY KAMI-SAMAAAA! EVERYONE, GOJIRA IS ON THE LOOOOOOOSE. RUUUUUN IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" _

"_XIN!"  
><em>

"_WHAAAT? YOU DON'T THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" _

"_NO!"_

_"OH WHATEVER! EH, GOJIRA, I'LL GIVE YOU A PRETTY LADY IN A PRETTY DRESS IF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT THE HELL DOWN!"_

"_YOU BAKA! THAT'S KING KONG, NOT GOJIRA!"  
><em>

"_Oh...I can't remember what appeased Gojira's anger..."_

_"BAAKAAA! NOTHING APPEASED HIM, THEY HAD TO KILL GOJIRA!"_

"_THEY DIDN'T ALWAYS KILL HIM, STUPID! SOMETIMES THEY GOT HIM TO FIGHT BATTLES FOR THEM. LIKE...AGAINST MOTHRA AND BATTRA, REMEMBER?"_

_"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

_"ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"_

"_DID SHE JUST ROAR?"_

_"THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT, XIN!"_

_End Flashback. _

"And...at the point, the manager called the security guards, who politely asked us to leave the store and promise to never come back," Xin said in her sweetest voice possible. "And at which point, Xin politely asked them to kiss her shiny pale ass.." Sakura slapped her forehead with a groan.

Some, like Naruto, Sasuke, and Temari were laughing their asses off. Others, such as Neji and Hinata were shaking their heads while Gaara, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Temari remained passive. "First you attack a cafe worker and now you've managed to get yourself banned from yet another store," Shikamaru shook his head at her.

"She attacked someone?" Sasuke frowned, looking at Xin, who was smiling innocently. "This morning. On our way to school we picked up some breakfast. A worker got smart with her so Xin pulled her half way out of the window and began beating her in the head," Hinata explained quickly, giving her twin a look of annoyance.

"The bitch asked for it and I didn't get us banned from anywhere. _Gojira_ did," Xin corrected them, causing Naruto to snort a laugh out again. "She's not a giant mutated lizard," Gaara patted Xin on the head as if she was a child.

"Well, she roars like one. I thought my eardrums were going to burst!" Xin shooed her boyfriend's hand away with a wave of her smaller hand. "Don't be so damn mean," Tenten sighed, snatching her shot glass away from Xin.

"I'll take her to get a dress tomorrow before the party," Temari waved her hand in the direction of Xin. "I don't even wanna go," Xin sighed heavily, pulling at her bang. "You have to go,"Hinata plucked the back of Xin's head as she walked by to get a can of soda from the mini-fridge.

"And you need to apologize to her," Sakura pointed out, narrowing her eyes. "Are you serious?" Xin whined, leaning her head on Gaara's shoulder. "Yes! It's not her fault that asshole over there digs heftier girls," Sakura spat, jabbing her thumb in Shikamaru's direction.

"I'm not that damn fat, damn!" Temari growled, narrowing her eyes at the pink haired woman. Xin could only laugh along with Tenten. "I think it's time to take the shot glasses from you two," Neji sighed, looking at the goofy grins his girlfriend and cousin sported.

"BITE US!"

"Yep. No more Bacardi..."

"Crazy asses..." Gaara mumbled, taking another shot as Tenten and Xin complained when Neji snatched the shot glasses away and Gaara yanked the bottle of Bacardi out of their hands. They were so damn mean!

Crazy indeed...

Hinata's P.O.V

I didn't like the music. Usually, I'd get enough courage to dance along with the beats if one of the girls was willing to dance along with me.

This, however, was not the case.

Xin and Temari were no where to be found, the music was way too gritty, and every couple was in this place having se...intercourse with their clothes on. Except for Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, and I. We were posted up at the bar wondering where in the world Xin and Temari was.

Naruto wouldn't dance with any other girl except for me, and since I didn't want to dance to this gritty music, he stayed by my side. Gaara, although he could probably grind with any girl in here, he rejected them all because 'Xin would somehow find out, turn that shit around and try to bash my head in'. And Shikamaru was too lazy, but I knew he didn't want to dance because Temari was absent.

I looked over at Sasuke and Sakura and as soon as I did, my face turned a different color. That was not appropriate to do with other people all around! Then again...practically everyone else was doing what they were doing. Even Neji and Tenten were dancing that way!

Neji-Nii must have threw a lot of alcohol back...

"Shikamaruuuuu," Ino staggered over to us, throwing herself on Shikamaru. Really, Ino wasn't that bad of a person. All she wanted was for someone to just love her for her. I knew guys wanted to date her because she was 'hot' and they thought she was a loose girl.

But Ino wasn't that way. She was actually a sweetheart, really. She was kind of like Xin, only...she was more sane. She just needed a little attention. But not bad attention, she just wants someone to love her, her mind, her body, and soul.

Ino really was okay.

"For the last time, I really don't want to dance," I heard Shikamaru sigh to her. This is her fifth time trying to get him to dance with her. Maybe she was too intoxicated to realize he just didn't want to dance with her because he wasn't interested in her.

Just as my Naruto-Chan was going to make a snarky comment (I could tell by the grin that was itching onto his face) his phone began to vibrate against my hip. "Excuse me, baby," Naruto pushed me away in the most gentlest way possible.

I thought it was adorable that he treated me so carefully. It's like he thought if he got to rough, I'd break like glass, or at least bruise so easily. With my skin complexion, it was easy for me to bruise up. It's happened before when I fell once and I bruised so easily. Naruto-Chan had freaked out so badly and nearly rushed me off to the hospital to get a doctor to look at it. He was a real sweetheart.

He was the best I could ever hope for.

End P.O.V

Naruto quickly stepped outside to answer the phone call. It was an unknown name so he was a bit cautious about it. "Moshi Moshi," He answered with a slight yawn. "Uh...Naruto?" He heard Xin's voice through the static. He could hear weird voices in the background. Where the fuck were they?

"Xin?"

"Remember...back in like July when you and Shika agreed that Temari and I would be in jail?"

"Yeah..."

"And remember when I basically told yall to fuck off cuz' that wouldn't happen?"

"Yeah, I remember that..."

"Uh...guess you were right?"

Naruto's jaw dropped as Hinata, Shikamaru, and Gaara stepped outside to see what was going on. "Oi, dobe. What the hell is wrong?" Gaara asked, his eyes blank. Honestly he didn't care, Hinata was the one who dragged him the hell out of there.

"Uh..."

"Oh! Naruto! Whatever you do, DO NOT-"

"Xin?" Naruto frowned, the call suddenly ended out of nowhere. What the hell happened? Did the call suddenly drop? His phone service was the best, his phone doesn't drop calls. Xin hung up on him. But why would Xin hang up on him?

"Naruto?"

Naruto jumped and turned around to face his little girlfriend and two friends. Holy shit, they were going to be piiiiiiissed. Goddammit, what the hell was he going to do? If they found out that Temari and Xin were in jail, they'd lose their fucking marbles.

Hell, he was fucked.

* * *

><p>"Can I help you?"<p>

The four teenagers stared up at the police-man. The only one who didn't seem scared or nervous, was Gaara. He stood tall with a bored look, hands stuffed in his pockets. Shikamaru didn't seem that bothered, he looked like he was tired, but he did not want to be in here.

"Um, hi. Two teenaged girls got arrested earlier today and we're here to bail them out if that's possible?" Hinata asked in the sweetest voice she could muster up. She twitched every so often that Naruto had to place his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

"The girl who looks like you, right? And the blond woman that was with her. Hyuuga Unxinnu and Sabaku No Temari, that's correct, isn't it?" The police looked down at something, possibly the files that Temari and Xin now had.

"The bail for Temari-San is three hundred dollars," He began to say, flipping through the papers. "That's not too bad, what about the other one?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrows, but he still looked as if he was half asleep. That was pretty normal.

"For Unxinnu-San, her bail is one thousand dollars," The officer replied without missing a beat. "What the hell did she do for her bail to be that damn high!" Naruto shouted, his mouth wide open. The officer only sighed tiredly and flipped to another file.

"They started out because they were disturbing the peace. When our men arrived to the scene, Unxinnu-San resisted arrest, disturbed the peace again, assaulted a man, assaulted an officer, and just recently tried to kill an inmate with a telephone cord."

The four stared at him as if he was out of his damn mind. "We'll pay the bail," Gaara massaged his temples in annoyance. As the officer moved to call to the back, Hinata noticed a weird bruise on his face as if someone punched him and on his neck, like someone tried to strangle him.

"Uh...you weren't the one my sister attacked, are you?" She asked slowly, pushing her index fingers together. A nervous habit she had since they were all kids. She didn't do it much now, but there was those certain moments where she couldn't help it.

Like now.

The officer only gave her a dark look and turned away. "Oh my Kami-Sama, she attacked him..." Hinata whispered frantically to the three boys. Gaara only grunted, Shikamaru sighed heavily and Naruto tried his best to mask his laughter.

"Do you find something funny?" The bruised officer glared at the blond teenager, noticing a grin stretch across his face. "...You're an armed police-officer, but you got your ass kicked by a 5'3 midget! Like c'mon man!" Naruto burst out in laughter, nearly dropping to the floor.

"Naruto! Stop," Hinata pinched his side, causing him to squeal. He was about to start whining when he heard a female grunt from down the hall. A moment later, two police guards emerged from the hallway, one held onto Temari's forearm while the other held Xin over his shoulder.

"THAT'S RIGHT, BITCH! TELL YO MOTHAFUCKIN' FRIENDS ABOUT ME! I MAY BE LITTLE, BUT THAT DON'T MEAN SHIT, BITCH!" Xin was screaming, her wrists were still cuffed together with the metal handcuffs, but she was still waving her hands around.

"This your sister, eh?" The guard asked Hinata, motioning to Xin. Hinata only sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, we're sisters," Hinata sighed, looking away. "Heh, good luck. May Kami-Sama give you strength," The guard scoffed, dropping Xin to her feet and taking the cuffs away.

Gaara and Shikamaru paid the bail and worked on bribing the policemen to not publish anything to the tabloids about the two teens being arrested. If the press knew the two girls had been thrown in jail, the Hyuuga family and Sabaku family would be done.

Temari leaned over and poked Xin in her side, who, at the moment was massaging her reddened wrists. "I told you not to call Naruto! He'd give you up in a second if Hinata asked him to!" Temari hissed in a an annoyed voice, digging her nails into Xin's side.

"Well excuse the hell out of me!" Xin hissed back, slapping Temari's hands away. "Let's go," Gaara bit out in a low voice, grabbing Xin, he threw her over his shoulder, ignoring her cry and grabbed his sister by her forearm.

"Gaara! Oi! Let go!" Temari growled, stumbling after her brother with Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto following behind. "Yeah! Let go!" Xin cried out, trying her best to get down. "Shut up, both of you," Shikamaru sighed out heavily.

Xin and Temari were shoved into the backseat of the car and Naruto and Hinata slid in next to them. Shikamaru slouched in the passenger seat while Gaara stared down at the steering wheel. "What...did you two do?" Hinata asked slowly.

"Well..." Temari and Xin began.

_Flashback_

_Temari and Xin ambled down the empty street, each carrying a bag. "I still don't see why we need to go to this stupid thing," Xin grumbled, cracking her neck. "I want to make sure Ino keeps her slutty hands off my bum," Temari grumbled at her little friend, stopping when Xin suddenly paused. _

"_Is that so?" Xin hummed, bending down to fix her knee-high socks. Just as the young teenager was about to straighten up, a car slowed down next to the girls. The best friends eyed the car warily as the window eased down slowly. _

_A middle aged man peered out the side, grinning widely. Temari and Xin scowled instantly when they saw the yellowing of his teeth, the thinning of his hair, the geeky glasses. "Konbanwa, josei," He crooned in a frog-like voice. _

"_Can we help you?" Temari asked slowly, nearly curling her upper lip. "How much for a whole night?" He asked, his smile turning somewhat devious and creepy-like. "Excuse-," Temari began to snap, only for Xin to hold up her hand. _

"_It's ten-thousand for the both of us," Xin hummed, sauntering closer. Temari's eyes widened. Just what the hell was she doing? She shouldn't be playing around like this! The man's eyes widened like dinner plates and he frowned. "Ten thousand?"_

_"Yeah! Don't you know? We're freaks when we're together," Xin purred, leaning closer. "...Alright, fine! Get in the car," The older man motioned to the backseat and Xin coyly shook her head. "Gotta let me count the money out first. We don't come that easily," She continued to purr._

_He stared at her, unsure of what to do before digging into his wallet and producing several slightly __crinkled bills. Slowly, he handed the money to the smiling girl. She brushed her fingers against his hand before taking the stack of money and quickly counting it out. "Nice doing business with ya, you pervert!"  
><em>

_Temari's eyes bugged out of her head when Xin bluntly hit the man in his face. "RUN BIIIITCH, RUUUUN!" Xin turned around, grabbed Temari's arm and darted off with the bags and the money. "YOU BITCH. GIVE ME MY MONEY!" _

_Xin and Temari cackled loudly as they ran down the streets, turning sharp corners. Just as they were about to cross the street, a car cut them off. They stumbled backwards and struggled to regain their footing as the door opened and out came the middle aged man. _

_The three began arguing, not even stopping to notice that their loud commotion had awoken some people. Those people, angry from being woken up quickly grabbed their phones and dialed the police, reporting a disturbance. _

_The police showed up in less than five minutes, slowly getting out the car and tell the three to raise their hands in the air. "FUCK YOU!" Xin shouted at the armed men, glaring at them with her hands at her sides. "YEAH, GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Temari shouted, hands on her hips. _

"_We have gotten reports that you are disturbing the peace. Now, all you have to do is raise your hands," One of them ordered, moving closer to the two females. "Back off," Xin growled, easing away. "SHE'S RESISTING ARREST!" Another shouted, diving for Xin. _

"_OI! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Temari shouted loudly, diving at the policeman who jumped at Xin. The two girls started to squabble with the officer, doing their best to shove him away. Another policeman quickly came at them from the side, going for his gun when Xin suddenly punched him in the face. _

"_ASSAULT ON AN OFFICER! THAT'S A FEDERAL CRIME! ON THE GROUND, GET ON THE GROUND!" _

"_STOP TOUCHING ME!" _

"_I AM A CITIZEN, I HAVE MY RIGHTS!" _

"_ON THE GROUND, ON THE FUCKIN' GROUND!" _

"_WATCH FOR THE LITTLE ONE, SHE MIGHT BE ARMED!"_

_"BITCH!"_

"_BASTARD!" _

_End flashback. _

"You hit a policeman?" Naruto began howling with laughter as they stopped at a red light. "Like I said, I have my rights," Xin huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "Where does it say you're allowed to hit a police officer if he's trying to arrest you?" Shikamaru asked dryly, causing Xin to pout.

"You also tried to choke an inmate?" Gaara glanced back at her and then Temari before looking back towards the emptier roads. It was going on one A.M now, everyone should be getting back to Naruto's house, Kushina and Minato were the heaviest sleepers ever.

"I'd just like to say in advance, it wasn't my fault."

_Flashback. _

_Xin was a little person, yes, she would admit to that. She didn't like people rubbing her shortness in her face but the truth of the matter was that she was short. But still, that didn't mean she'd be a big hairy ape of a woman's bitch. _

_Obviously, Izunamai thought differently. _

_She was a big sweaty woman, with curly red hair and big gray eyes. She towered over most of the other female inmates, glowering down at anyone who looked at her in the wrong way. Temari and Xin were not amused, nor were they scared. _

_Izunamai had been eying Xin for the longest time, sometimes glancing suggestively in Temari's direction. Xin simply glowered back at her while Temari scowled up at the man-woman. They'd take her down if they needed to. _

_They didn't play any games. _

_While Xin was on the payphone, desperately trying to get Naruto to listen to her, Izunamai stalked up behind the smaller woman. "Oi," She growled gruffly, grabbing Xin by her shoulder. "Yeah?" Xin scowled at her, holding the phone away. _

"_Need the phone," The taller woman sniffed out, curling her lip up. "What? You can't speak properly? What are you? A cave-woman? Or better yet, a cave-man. You see me speaking on the phone, right? Wait your freakin' turn," Xin hissed out, glaring at her, her eyes moving up and down. _

_She turned away, bringing the phone back up to her mouth and ear. "Oh! Naruto! Whatever you do, DO NOT-" She began to say, only to hear a click noise. "What..." She frowned, moving the phone away from her face. _

"_Looks like your time is up," Izunamai crooned sweetly, not bothering to hide the fact that she was the one who ended Xin's call so abruptly. "Oh...let me set something straight for you..." Xin trailed off, turning slowly towards the bigger and taller woman. _

_Temari had turned away for a second, she swore to Kami-Sama, it was only a second. She heard an odd-like screech and then a lot of cheering. She began to push and shove through the crowd, not caring that some woman fell into the wall or into other girls. _

_She gaped when she finally broke through the crowd. Oh holy shit. How did she even manage to do that! She was so fuckin' small and barely had any weight to her. She especially didn't have any type of muscle to her either. _

_Xin had somehow managed to get Izunamai down to her knees with the telephone cord wrapped tightly around the big woman's throat. Xin was shouting threats and curses while Izunamai sputtered and coughed for air. _

_She really didn't understand how Xin managed these things..._

_But they sure as hell were funny. _

_End flashback. _

By the end of the story, Naruto was howling with laughter, Gaara was chuckling in amusement while Shikamaru tried his best to mask his laugh with a cough. "It isn't funny," Hinata said over their laughter. "She started it," Xin huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"You sound like a middle school kid," Hinata poked Xin in her side, knowing her twin hated being poked. The car came to a slow stop and for a moment, the teens sat silently in the car in front of the Uzumaki residence.

They were all out of their minds.

* * *

><p>Naruto loudly padded into the Hyuuga manor after Xin Monday afternoon. Hinata had joined the Art Club and somehow recruited Gaara into it with her. They had at first opted to stick around in school to wait for Hinata and Gaara to be done but they had been kicked out by Tsunade because according to her 'them being together unsupervised was a hazard to everyone'.<p>

So, now here they were at the Hyuuga manor on their way to the large kitchen. "Don't worry, Naruto," Xin called back to her blond headed nimrod as she sauntered into the kitchen. "I just have to make this one dish for Culinary tomorrow and then we can go create mayhem else where," She informed him as she began searching for the ingredients.

"Aren't you and that Ayumi girl supposed to be working together?" Naruto asked, sitting down at the porcelain island and watching her zip around the room. Xin paused in what she was doing to scowl in irritation.

"Not for this dish. It's kind of like a competition. Whoever makes the best dish wins an 'A'. The dish needs pickles though," Xin explained, swinging the door open only to frown. "Pickles?" Naruto frowned in disgust.

"Yeah, pickles are generally sour and are kind of hard to make a dish out of but I think I'll be fine. Only problem is, we're out of pickles," Xin hummed out thoughtfully, grabbing the large jar of green pickle juice. She held it up to show that it was absent of any pickles.

"Do we need to go to the store?" Naruto asked, watching as she poured the liquid into the sink and filled the empty jar up with hot water from the faucet. Seconds later, she tipped the jar over, emptying it of hot water. "Nah, we've got some more down in storage. I'll be right back. Do NOT destroy the kitchen," Xin instructed him, breezing past him quickly.

It had only taken her five minutes to get the new jar of pickles and return to the kitchen. Once the teenager stepped back into the kitchen with the full jar of pickles, she abruptly stopped and nearly dropped the large jar.

Naruto was standing at the sink, with the empty jar stuck on his head. He was desperately pulling at the jar in an attempt to get it off, but that sucker wasn't budging. Xin could only gape in wonderment. She was fuckin' amazed!

She knew she pulled off some crazy shit, but this completely blew her away. How in the hell did he manage to get his face stuck in the pickle jar? How is that even possible? He shouldn't have been able to get the damn thing on in the first place.

"Naruto!" She choked out, causing him to violently whip around to stare at her. "Xiiiiiny!" He whined, waving his arms frantically in circular motions. "It stiiiiiinks in here," His voice echoed off the glass walls encasing his head. "And I can't breath!"

"Stop talking! Your hot ass breath is making it bad!" Xin warned him, placing the full jar on the counter next to him. She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Really, how the fuck did you manage this? I was gone for like five minutes!"

"Just get this freakin' jar off!" He ignored her questions and pointed wildly at the jar. Just as Xin was beginning to try and yank the jar off, the front door opened and she heard her sister call out to her. "Xin? Where are you and Naruto? The Art club finished early! Gaara is here too!"

Xin grimaced as she heard her sister and boyfriend come near the kitchen. "Xin? How come you..." Hinata trailed off as she and Gaara stopped dead in their tracks in the archway. Naruto was bent over, groaning and whining, while Xin had her foot pressed against the fridge and was yanking at the jar, grunting and hissing with effort.

"What the fuck is going on?" Gaara asked first, causing Xin to pause for a second to look over her shoulder. "Oh...shit. You're home early.." Xin pursed her lips and let go of the jar. "Why is there a pickle jar on his head?" Hinata and Gaara dropped their bags where they stood. "I didn't have a damn thing to do with this!" Xin squealed when Gaara and Hinata stared at her.

"Get it off!" Naruto started to whine loudly as Xin sighed heavily.

_Three Hours Later_

Gaara lounged against the counter while Hinata and Xin tried everything to get the jar off of Naruto's head. Around his neck was beginning to bruise because they kept tugging at the jar and his face was turning different colors from the lack of clean air.

Hinata had her hands placed on his shoulders while Xin yanked at the jar in vain. The twins paused and both heaved a heavy sigh. "This isn't working at all," Hinata allowed her shoulders to sag while Xin folded her arms and sucked on her bottom lip. "You are such an idiot."

"At least I'm not a criminal..."

Hinata tried to stifle her laughter while Gaara let out a snort of laughter. Xin's face turned bright red and she turned to glare at Gaara. "What? You walked into that one," Gaara shrugged his shoulders and Xin only rolled her eyes.

She kicked Naruto on his shin and punched Gaara on the arm. "Bastards," Xin mumbled, turning away. "Screw you guys, I need to work on my Culinary dish," Xin huffed, moving away to her gathered ingredients to prepare her dish of choice. She was not going to help that Special-Ed reject if he made fun of her.

"You know, I think I can get it off," Gaara suddenly spoke causing Xin to glance over her shoulder at him and Hinata and Naruto to look at him hopefully. "How?" Hinata clasped her hands together with a hopeful smile.

"Like this," Gaara ambled over to Naruto and squinted his eyes a little bit. Xin and Hinata watched curiously as Gaara planted his hand on the side of the jar. Unexpectedly he pushed at the jar, slamming Naruto into the ground.

The twins flinched as the jar shattered and shards of glass skittered around them across the floor. Xin squeaked out and jumped onto the counter, nearly knocking the ingredients away. "OI! I'm not wearing house slippers like you three are!" She screamed, pointing at her bare feet.

"Was that really necessary, Gaara?"

"I'm surprised Xin's crazy ass didn't do that in the first place."

"I did think about it. I just didn't want to clean up all the glass afterward..."

"Didn't either of you think about how dangerous it is for Naruto?"

"Nah."

"Not at all."

"What's wrong with you two?"

"Nothing..."

"Us? You're the one allowing your boyfriend to possibly bleed on the floor..."

"Eh? Oh! Naruto, I'm so sorry!" Hinata crouched down next to his form and helped him sit up. She grimaced once she saw the bloody side of his head. Xin only watched in amusement as Hinata dragged her dazed boyfriend out of the kitchen to the nearest bathroom.

Just as Xin was about to speak, they heard someone approaching the kitchen. Hinako stepped into the kitchen and blinked in confusion. Her daughter was sitting on top of the counter with ingredients sprawled around her, her boyfriend was leisurely leaning next to her with his arms crossed with a bored look and there was glass and little bit of blood on the floor.

Hinako sighed heavily and shook her head. "Is Naruto alright?" She asked, giving the two an obvious look. "What makes you think he has something to do with anything?" Xin asked, frowning innocently. Hinako glanced at Gaara and frowned.

"Why else would there be blood and glass on my kitchen floor?"

"...That's a good question..."

"So, do I even want to know?"

"Well..." Xin trailed off, tapping her chin. "Nah," Gaara and Xin replied at the same time, shaking their heads. Hinako only sighed. She wondered about her daughters' and their friends. They tend to cause trouble so easily, it's like it was their hobby.

"Just clean it up," Hinako waved her hand in a dismissive way and sauntered off. Xin could hear her Mother muttering how 'crazy my daughters and their friends are.'. Xin could only laugh as Gaara started sweeping the glass away.

Once the glass was gone, she got down from her perch and began scrubbing the blood off from the floor. "I swear I'm never going to make my dish," Xin mumbled under breath as Gaara watched her blankly. "Think you can make me a sandwich when you're done cleaning?"

Xin paused her scrubbing to turn to look at Gaara with her left eyebrow raised. "Excuse me?" She snapped out through gritted teeth. "I'm hungry," He replied, ignoring her annoyed expression. "You think I give a damn? You got hands, right? Make it your damn self, retard."

"God damn, I got to be all that?"

"You want to be a selfish, lazy ass good for nothing sexist pig bastard?"

"...No..."

"Then 'retard' it is!"

"...Bitch.."

Xin grimaced in annoyance as Sasuke and Sakura practically swallowed each others' faces. "What in the world are you doing?" Gaara leaned over Xin suddenly, her head bumping into his broad chest as she looked up at him."It's like I'm watching a porn video..." Xin's upper lip curled up in disgust as she saw Sasuke pretty much jam his tongue into Sakura's mouth. "How long have they been like that?" Gaara asked, dropping into the seat next to her.

"It's hard to say. When I came in the lunchroom, they were already like that..." Xin inched away from the couple just as the rest of the group joined them. "Ew," Tenten scowled, looking at the two. "Were they like this in first period?" Xin asked Hinata, who blushed heavily.

"They were worse," Hinata admitted, causing everyone to grimace. "What the hell is wrong with them?" Neji scowled at the two, leaning over to cover Hinata's eyes when Sasuke blatantly shoved his hand up the front of Sakura's shirt. "Uh...anyway...what happened to the side of Naruto's face?" Temari chose to ignore the couple and pointed to the side of Naruto's face. When Xin caught Shikamaru turn to look at him, she huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "I had nothing to do with it, dammit!"

"Then what happened?" Tenten asked blankly as Gaara chuckled, Hinata pouted, Xin huffed and puff, and Naruto simply continued chewing on his rice. "He got a pickle jar stuck on his head like the idiot he is," Xin began to explain but pause once she saw their surprised looks. "What?"

"How the fuck did he get a jar stuck on his head?"

"C'mon, Temari. He's _Naruto_."

"Yeah...but...it should be impossible, right?"

"Temari...stop being so troublesome. Naruto is an idiot capable of things that will surprise us."

"She's right..."

"Like I was saying, he the jar stuck on his head and I swear I was tugging on that jawn for like an hour before Gaara and Hinata came to the house," Xin tried to continue to explain only to have Naruto interrupt her. "It wasn't an hour, Xin. They came in like two seconds after you started to tug on it," He corrected her, giving her 'you're-stupid' look.

Xin twisted her lips at him. Leaning over, she placed the palm of her hand on his forehead and wordlessly shoved him back. Naruto tumbled back in his chair and landed harshly on the cafeteria floor. The only one who seemed to be concerned for his well being was Hinata, of course. She quickly went to help him as Xin turned back to Shikamaru, Neji, Temari, and Tenten.

"The jar wouldn't budge even though Hinata and I were trying to get it off of him for three fuckin' hours. We took a break and tried to figure out what to do. After watching us struggle for three hours, Gaara decides to just smash Naruto's head into the floor. I'm surprised all the glass that shattered under his face didn't fuck his face up any worse that what is usually looks like."

"Yeah...I...OI! You just insulted me!" Naruto realized as Hinata helped him sit up back into his chair again. "Did I?" Xin asked innocently. "You are such a mean little bitch," Naruto grumbled, turning away from her. Hinata smiled weakly and patted Naruto on his back to try to comfort him.

The table lapsed into a comfortable silence. Well...as comfortable as it can get with two people kissing each other so much it seemed like they would swallow each other any second. "Well...this isn't awkward..." Temari mumbled sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Blank-faced, Naruto threw his can of Grape Soda at the couple. Everyone watched in interest as the soda clonked the side of Sasuke's head. Sasuke made a weird grunting noise and pulled away finally from Sakura's face. "What the hell, Uzumaki?" He snarled at his blond best friend.

"Ooh, it can speak!" Xin whispered loudly to Naruto, grinning and knuckle-bumping with him. Hinata and Gaara face palmed and sighed heavily. Sometimes they couldn't understand how they fell for the two idiots. They were complete opposites from their SO.

"What the fuck do you want?" Sasuke bit out, ignoring Xin's immature jab. "You're making us uncomfortable. No one wants to see you swallow each other!" Naruto answered, motioning wildly to Sasuke and Sakura. "Yeah! If you wanna basically tongue fuck each other, that's okay! Go do it in the Janitor's Closest, have some class!" Xin added on to Naruto's remark.

"Like you have any class?"

"The fuck? Of course I have class, pinky!"

"A classy person doesn't say 'tongue fuck'."

" Well, they shouldn't be tongue fucking in the first place in public."

"_You _and Gaara tongue fuck each other frequently though."

"Yeah, but I'm Hyuuga Xin and he's Sabaku No Gaara."

"So?"

"Since when we have cared about people not liking PDA?"

"..."

"Booyah. I win."

"Oh shut up."

"..."

"More tongue action...when is the fuckin' bell going to ring!"

PDA was so...yeah.

* * *

><p>"Nice passion mark, Saku..."<p>

Sakura's face blushed red as she attempted to hide the many bite marks adorning her face. The group of five women lounged in the food court of the biggest mall in Konoha. "I see his mouth isn't the only thing that attacked the shit out of you," Xin added coolly to Temari's discovery.

"Shut up," Sakura huffed, trying to pull her short hair down to cover the marks. "There's no point to cover them, Sakura," Hinata pointed out innocently. Sakura's blushing face could rival Hinata's blushing face if it got any more intense.

"Sis is right. If the whole school didn't see you guys make out, they know you did now," Xin nodded with her sister. "What the hell was up with you two anyway?" Tenten asked, reaching up to fix one of her hair buns. "Uh..well...I've been trying to get more comfortable with him touching my body," Sakura answered after a long pause, glancing at her girlfriends nervously. The other four females eyed her with suspicious eyes. "And why would you be doing that?" Temari asked slowly, squinting at the pinkette. "Cause'...I've been thinking of doing..you know...it...with him."

"What the hell is 'it'?"

"Xin..."

"No, seriously, Temari, what is she talking about?"

"Sis...you can't be serious."

"Even Hinata isn't so oblivious."

Tenten leaned over to the confused Hyuuga and whispered something in her ear. "Oh...that's what she's talking about..." Xin nodded, understanding now. "Sex. You wanna fuck him, eh? Why couldn't you of just said that?" Xin asked blankly, biting a piece of her sausage pizza.

"Because I have more _class _than you. And we're not 'fucking'! We'll make love!" Sakura huffed in annoyance, a bit loud. "People with class don't say that out loud," Xin shrugged, noticing some people were beginning to stare at the loud group of girls. "Shut up!" Sakura hissed through clenched teeth.

"And doing 'it' sounds more childish than classy. What're you, fifteen?" Xin rolled her eyes and reclined back in the steel chair. "I'm older than you," Sakura reminded Xin, who stared at her blankly. "Details, baby, details."

Sakura only rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Can you guys give me advice?" Sakura asked hopefully. Depressing lines formed over Xin's and Hinata's head as Temari snickered and Tenten shook her head.

Temari was not new to the dating game like Xin, Hinata, and Sakura were. She's had a couple boyfriends before, but the only relationship she had that was serious (beside with Shikamaru) was with a guy named Kabuto.

Xin wasn't sure, but she thought Kabuto had been the one who took Temari's virginity as the tender age of fourteen. It was no secret that no one in the group liked Kabuto. When Gaara found out Kabuto had sex with his sister, he chased the four-eyed creeper around his house armed with a butcher knife. Xin, Temari, and Kankuro all watched. Kankuro and Xin were laughing their asses off. They found it funny that the creep was running from a thirteen year old boy while Temari tried her best to calm Gaara down.

Tenten, surprisingly, had something going on with Kankuro when she was about fifteen and he was sixteen. Temari and Gaara were positively disgusted knowing their friend was fooling around with their brother. They never actually dated, after one drunken night together, they continued to be friends with benefits until Tenten decided to break whatever they had off.

Kankuro was fine with it and went on to meet the worst mistake of his life, Misa. Misa was sweet and nice at first, but some time after she had Miyako, she lost her fucking mind and became a psycho. Tenten had been glad that it happened to Misa and not her.

For Hinata, this was her first relationship (although she could've dated Kiba...but that was a different story) so of course she remained a virgin. Sakura and Xin had opportunities to lose their V-cards, but both had denied their chances.

Why?

Well, according to Sakura, she wanted 'to wait for the right person' (who she had decided would be Sasuke at the tender age of twelve) and Xin simply said she wasn't interested in boinking someone she knew she wouldn't care for later on.

"Well..." Tenten began, looking thoughtfully. "It'll hurt like a bitch for your first time, don't be afraid to shed a few tears," Temari began, sipping her Sprite lazily. "And take over if you want. Don't let him do all the work. It'll get boring if all you do is lay on your back and let him do what he wants," Tenten added in helpfully.

"Don't be afraid to unleash your inner freak, either. Guys like it when you want them to spank you or pull your hair. Some girls even prefer to be choked," Temari told Sakura with a smirk. "...Do you like that?" Xin asked slowly while raising her eyebrow.

"Not really. I don't like to be dominated like that. I kind of prefer lazy, casual sex now because of Shikamaru," Temari admitted, ignoring everyone's disgusted looks. "You have sex with him already?" Hinata asked, her voice dropping down in a whisper.

"I had sex with him before I came here."

"Oh my..."

"AW! That's gross."

"Too much information..."

"You three are so prissy."

"Wait, since when have you two done the dirty?" Xin asked, obviously interested in her best friend's sex life. The mere thought of her two best friends having sex disgusted her but she had to know everything about Temari or else she wouldn't be her best friend!

"Remember the day our parents came to take us all home and we all snuck out to that party?" The blond asked, looking around the table at them. "Yeah," The three virgins chorused together. "After we all left, me and Shika went back to his house and had sex there," Temari explained with ease.

Now that Xin thought about it, the next morning after that party, she woke up with a mean ass hangover, her Mother giving her a deadly look and her phone ringing loudly. She had spent nearly five minutes looking for the device until she found it in the cabinet underneath her sink. What it was doing in there, she couldn't remember and honestly, she didn't want to know why it was in there.

Gaara had called, demanding to know where the fuck his sister was. When Xin admitted she had no idea where the hell the sand blossom was, he nearly lost his fucking mind in annoyance. Xin remembered hearing Shigure's voice in the background, demanding to know where the fuck his daughter was. Gaara then told her he would see her later and oh-so rudely hung up on her. At the time, she didn't have any energy to find out where Temari was and simply went back to sleep.

"Was that his first time?" Hinata asked innocently, prodding her fingers together nervously. Temari's face took on a sour expression. "No," She grumbled out. "He had sex with that bitch from Oto City, Tayuya," Temari's upper lip curled at the thought of the potty-mouthed redhead.

Ever since the two got into a fight in Eighth grade, they never liked each other. Xin wasn't really sure what it was because of because she wasn't there and Temari barely spoke about it. She knew it had something to do with Shikamaru but Temari, the bitch, always kept her mouth shut about it.

"Have you done anything with my cousin?" Hinata suddenly asked, not sounding that innocent anymore. Before Tenten answered, Xin snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Neji is such a prude. He probably won't even think about sex until after marriage!"

"Actually..."

"..'Actually'? Actually what?" Xin titled her head to the side. The mere thought of her not knowing something about her dear cousin irked her fuckin' soul. She had to know everything about him, even his sexual history.

"Neji already lost his..." Tenten continued coolly, laughing at Xin's and Hinata's identical looks of shock. It was rare that they looked the exact same with the same expression, but it was possible. "R-Really?" Hinata stuttered out first.

"Really."

"So you're saying, Sakura, my sister, Naruto and I are the only virgins..."

"Actually...sis...?"

"...Actually what?"

"Uh...I talked to Naruto about a week ago. He's not a virgin..."

"...Yes, he is."

"No, sweetie...he really isn't..."

"What hooker took my Naruto-Chan's virginity?"

"Uh...a girl named Shion..."

"Do you happen to have her on Facebook or something?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Show me her picture. Now."

Xin could count on one hand of how many times she's been scared of Hinata. It doesn't happen often, but when Hinata is angry, it's a scary site to behold. Hinata was the type to hold in all her anger and some stupid idiot would come along and she would go the fuck off and shoot up whatever place she was in.

The younger twin slowly nodded and pulled her iPhone out of her pocket. Hinata kept her eyes trained on the table as her sister looked up this Shion woman. How dare that vile skank (Hinata didn't curse, it wasn't ladylike at all!) take her future husband's virginity?

"Sis?" Xin held up the iPhone for the girls to see. The four other women leaned in to inspect the picture of a blond girl with pretty purple eyes. "Uh..." Sakura's eyebrows scrunched together as she stared at the picture. "Nani?" Hinata asked softly, fearing that she would say this Shion woman was prettier looking.

"Is it me...or does she look a lot like Hinata..."

"...Huh...she actually does resemble you..." Tenten agreed with a nod. "If her bangs were longer and she had your hair color and your eye color, she'd be your twin like Xin," Temari pointed to the girl's similar hairstyle.

"They're right, Hina. She looks more like you than me though," Xin mumbled, rolling her lips together. "If it weren't for the scars on your face Xin, we wouldn't be able to tell you guys apart," Temari nodded her head again.

"And Xin's hair is more curly since it's always tied up."

"Not to mention her skin is way more pale. She looks dead."

"Oh yeah, and her eyes don't shine as brightly like Hinata's..."

"Uh, hello! Can you three shut the fuck up? Yes, Hinata is fuckin' perfect and I'm a train wreck compared to her. I think your comments made me realize that, thanks for helping my self-esteem!" Xin snapped while barring her teeth. She shoved her phone back into her pocket and folded her arms in irritation.

The four girls glanced at each other with confused looks adorned to their faces. They had never seen Xin act like this. Sure, every girl had self-esteem issues. But she was Xin. She wasn't supposed to care that Hinata was always groomed to perfection and she never was. Hinata was expected to be perfect. Xin wasn't.

Isn't that what Xin wanted?

"Xin, are you okay?" Hinata asked her little sister softly. Sure, Xin was only younger by three minutes, but it didn't matter. Hinata was still the older twin, When her younger sister was troubled, it was her job to figure it out and help her. Sakura, Temari, and Tenten were there for back up.

"I'm fine," Xin huffed, not bothering to look at them. Lie. Hinata could see it written all over her twin's face. The girls could see it too. Something was eating at Xin but she was not budging. "Xin, are you self-conscious of your appearance because Hinata always look perfect and you don't look like a China Doll all the time?" Sakura suddenly asked, frowning sadly at her friend.

Xin glanced up at her fairy of a friend, opened her mouth, closed it and looked away. Bingo. So, Hyuuga Unxinnu was actually a girl. She actually did have feelings and she did feel self-conscious. Well, who wouldn't? Standing next to Hinata would kill your confidence off in a second.

Hell, standing next to Hinata always did damage to their confidence, Xin was no exception.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Xin mumbled, playing with the hem of her tank top. That was a sure-sign of a lie. Xin usually had a great poker face on, the only way to tell when she was truly nervous and upset was when she played with the hem of shirt.

All the Hyuuga women did that. Hinata played with her fingers, Hinako with her bangs, Hanabi with the sleeve of her shirt and Yuka would play with her lips.

If they started doing that, you could tell they were lying easily. Hinata patted Xin on her head and smiled. "Would you like some chocolate, Xinny?" She asked, chocolate made her sister extremely happy just like it did for any other woman.

Xin glanced at her sister and nodded curtly and Hinata got up to retrieve chocolate from one of the many little vendors. "You okay, Xinny?" Temari slung her arm around Xin's shoulder in order to comfort her. "I'm fine," Xin insisted stiffly.

Hinata came back moments later with a vanilla sundae with chocolate syrup and a large candy bar. Xin's eyes brightened up and she squealed loudly as Hinata set her treats down in front of her. The girls only sighed at the youngest of the bunch. She was...she was just Xin.

Bi-Polar Bitch.

* * *

><p>"Hinata, are you mad at me?"<p>

Hinata peeked up from the book she was burying her face in. She quirked her eyebrow at Naruto before rolling her lips. "No," She answered simply before going back to the book. Naruto frowned, not believing her.

Ever since she's got to his house, she's been ignoring him. Anytime he spoke to her, she'd reply with short answers. He knew he fucked up, but what the hell had he done to piss off his lovely pixie? He tried thinking all the things he's done in the last month but he he couldn't figure out what put him in the doghouse!

Hinata knew she shouldn't act like this toward Naruto. It was mean and wrong and she wasn't mean. But the mere fact that he had the audacity to have sex with someone while she's been in love with him since she was twelve pissed her the fuck off.

And that Shion woman even resembled her. Or maybe...maybe he was dating because he saw Shion in Hinata's face! Oh! That bastard. What if he was just using her because he wanted to be with that woman? She did resemble Shion a lot.

No! No...Shion resembled her. She did not resemble anyone but her sister and her Mother. There was no way in hell she was going to submit to being a replacement. Ugh, this situation has got her cursing her head off. Shame! Shame!

Naruto noticed Hinata's hold on the book was becoming more and more tighter and strained. "Uh, Hina-Hime?" Naruto asked carefully, flinching when she snapped her head towards him. "Yes?" She tried not to let it come out as a hiss, but it did anyway. "Are you sure you're not mad at me?" Naruto asked her slowly.

"You know..." She trailed off, looking off to the side. "I came across a woman on Xin's friends list on Facebook the other day," She stated mysteriously. Good Lord, she was starting to speak like Xin. This was not a good sign. The devil's daughter was rubbing off on Kami-Sama's angel.

"Really? Do I know her?"

"I believe you know her _very well_,"

"You think so? What's her name?"

"Shion."

"..."

Oh, holy shit.

Xin told Hinata about him and Shion, didn't she? That little conniving bitch. He could picture her now, grinning slyly like a kitsune. Damn, he knew he should've made her swear to secrecy when he told her about his night with Shion.

"Uh..." He fumbled for words but couldn't process anything to tell his angry pixie. Shit. Fuck his life. Hinata eyed him and sighed heavily. "She looks a lot like my sister and I, don't you think?" She stated coolly, closing her book and setting it down next to her.

"I never noticed.." He murmured, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Yes, I understand you and her...spent some time together as well," Hinata hummed out, never taking her eyes off of him. "Hinata, it happened a long time ago, it doesn't mean anything."

"How long ago?"

"I think I was about fifteen," Naruto answered truthfully. Isn't there some saying that the truth will set you free? Maybe that saying applies right at this moment. Hopefully. He watched her expression as he answered her question.

"Is that so?" She asked, her eyes flashing dangerously. She was sounding more and more like Xin with each reply. "Look, Hinata, it was two years ago. Please don't pull a 'Xin' on me," Naruto sighed, dropping his shoulders.

"Pull a 'Xin'? I'm rather calm. Pulling a 'Xin' would mean hunting this Shion woman down and hitting her with a bar stool," Hinata reminded him stiffly. Naruto only sighed and sat down next to her. Well, she was right. If she allowed her sister to influence her any further, she would've lost her damn mind and would go hunt Shion down. Instead, she was patiently waiting for him to speak and try to plead his case.

"It happened a long time ago. I don''t have any feelings for her, at all. None. I am completely in love with you. When I look at any other girls, I don't feel _anything _but when I look at you, I'm like damn I'm so lucky to have won her heart," Naruto admitted with a blush attacking his face.

Hinata blushed but she still wasn't budging. "Shion, she doesn't mean anything to me. It was a little fling we had but I broke it off a long time ago. I haven't even seen Shion in a long time. There's nothing to worry about," He spoke softly, inching toward her and wrapping her up in his arms.

Hinata fought the smile down as he began nibbling on her ear, knowing full well that it was her erogenous zone. Her face heated up when she felt one of his hands crawling up her front, slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

"Nnggh, Naruto_oo. _Stop touching my c-chest! Minato-Sama and Kushina-Sama might come i-in and see us," She stuttered, feeling his rough hand fondling and playing with her breast as he continued to bite and suck on her ear.

"Don't worry about it," He whispered, massaging her thigh with his free hand. He twisted their bodies so he was laying on his back and she was situated on top of him. A wolfish grin appeared on his lips as he started to slowly but surely push her skirt up.

Hinata was left with no words. Why? Cause, it felt so very good for Naruto to be touching her. But she was still nervous, his parents could walk in at any moment since they were in the living room. Ohh, but he was sucking on her bottom lip at that moment and it felt soo good.

Damn teenaged hormones!

She was pretty sure her skirt was pushed up to the point where her ass was out. How did she know? Because she could feel his hands running over the bare skin of her ass her panties didn't cover. Her face heated up even more when he pulled her body closer against his.

"Just...relax."

As just as she was relaxing...

"OI! We're home! Naruto-Chan...oh...Oh My..."

"What's the matter, Kushina-Chan?"

"Minato! Look! Look! I think they're about to have sex!"

"Kushina-Chan..."

"..."

"Oh! Hinata-chan, that's a pretty skirt."

"...T-Thank you, K-Kushina-Sama. C-Could you hand it to me?"

"Sure dear..."

"Mom...seriously? You are the biggest cock-block EVER."

"Shut up, foo'!"

"...Yes ma'am..."

* * *

><p>Xin sat awkwardly on her rounded bed, Hinata's face buried in the crock of her neck and getting tears all over her. Xin frowned and softly patted her sister's back, wondering what the hell was so bad. She had been lounging peacefully in her bed with her ear phones shoved in her ears, cranked up loudly, blaring Eminem's 'Lose Yourself'.<p>

That's when Hinata slammed the door open, threw herself on top of Xin, snatched her earphones and iPod away (chucked the damn thing across the room, Xin didn't see why that was needed, honestly..) and started sobbing loudly.

"Uh, Hinata?"

"Whaaaaat?" Her sister wailed, causing Xin to cringe. "X-Xin. It was terrible," Hinata wailed out again and Xin blinked hard so Hinata wouldn't see her cringing. "N-Naruto-Kun and I were...uh...well..you know..." Hinata began to stumble over her words and Xin found herself amused with her sister.

"Eating each others faces?"

"And touching."

"Touching?"

"Yes. Touching."

"What kind of touching?"

"I...I can't say it!"

Xin gave Hinata that Motherly disapproving look. "Okay, that aside, what happened," Xin sighed in exasperation. Gaara was being stingy lately with his lips and it annoyed her to no end that her socially retarded sister was getting more action than her.

"He..." Hinata leaned over and whispered softly in her sister's ear, her face as hot as the burning sun. Xin eyebrows shot up and she pursed her lips. "So...Kushina cock blocked the shit out of you," She said slowly, scrunching her eyebrows.

"Don't say that!"

"Well she did! She saw your ass cheeks, eh? Why're you so ashamed. You have a nice booty. Nothing to be ashamed of," Xin shrugged casually, stretching out on her bed. "His Mother and Father saw my butt. Xin. His parents," Hinata said slowly, snatching Xin's round Jack Skellington pillow up to hug to her massive chest. "It isn't that serious. And easy Tig ol Bitties! Your crushing Jack with your massive tits," Xin pointed out, motioning to Hinata's chest.

"Don't say that!"

"Well you are!"

"Xin-Onee?"

Xin and Hinata both turned to look at their younger sister, Hanabi, who had just peeked into the room. "Oh. Onee-Sama, you're in here too," Hanabi said slowly, easing into the room and shutting the door silently. Xin and Hinata frowned and glanced at each other.

"Is something wrong, Hanabi?" Hinata asked sweetly, patting the spot next to her. "No, I just wanted advice for my friend," Hanabi carefully trekked over to the bed and joined her older siblings. "Right. Your friend," Xin rolled her eyes but said nothing more when Hinata elbowed her.

"Yeah. A lot of girls don't really like her because she didn't want to be friends with them. They were bullying this other girl and asked my friend to join in...but I...guess..she didn't want to join in because it's wrong to bully people, that's what she was taught, like Mom taught us, right? Anyway, the leader decided to get the group of girls together and to pick on my friend to teach her a lesson. What should she do?"

"Why doesn't your friend get an adult to help? Violence is never the answer, Hanabi. Doing something mean back to the girls won't make the situation better," Hinata offered kindly, brushing some of Hanabi's hair back. Xin only snorted and grunted out, sounding awfully like a man.

"Hinata. Be quiet. You have no idea what you're talking about. No one picks on you cuz' they know they'll get their teeth kicked the fuck in so quick so you don't know what the hell you're talking about. I know I told Sasuke being nice could help, but that doesn't always apply," Xin began, waving her hand about.

"See, it's a group of girls, right? Okay, every group has a ring leader. And chances are, they're only acting that way because one bitch who decided to be a leader told them to act like that. If they didn't have a leader, they wouldn't do shit because girls who act like that in groups are scared little bitches. Chances are, they'll grow up to be sluts no one will want and they'll hate their pretty and popular best friend," Xin explained, giving off the air of a wise woman. Obviously she knew what she was talking about.

"So your 'friend', and we're not stupid sweetie, I'm only saying your 'friend' for your sake right now. Anyway, your 'friend' should open her damn eyes and smell the coffee. Not everyone is going to like her. In fact, because she didn't go along with the crowd, people will hate her. It gets worse in high school, sweetie, trust me. Your 'friend' needs to grow a pair, walk straight up to the head bitch, and punch her right in the mouth."

Hanabi stared at her sister for a long time. Xin rolled eyes and sighed heavily. "If you beat the shit out of the head leader, oh, I'm sorry. If your 'friend' beats the shit out of the head bitch, the other little bitches will see that the head isn't so tough and they'll leave your friend the hell alone," She explained further, breaking it down. Hanabi's mouth opened into a circular form and she found herself nodding at her sister's words.

Xin and Hinata both frowned sadly. They had been hoping that Hanabi wouldn't have any trouble in school when she got older. But who the hell were they kidding? Little Ms. Uppity was bound to get herself in some kind of trouble with that snooty ass attitude she had going on. Xin found herself sometimes wanting to punch the shit out of her little sister.

But she couldn't do that. Her Mother would probably hand her ass to her on a silver platter. Just because her Mom was all smiles did not mean a damn thing. For a woman in her forties, she could sure as hell move fast.

"Although I strongly disagree with Xin's method. You do have to stand your ground. Xin and I won't always be around for you to cower behind," Hinata said softly, causing Xin and Hanabi to glance at her. Really, if she was given the chance, Hinata could defend the hell out of herself. But her sister and cousins were so quick to beat the shit out of whoever, she never got the chance to show them how much she's grown since they were kids.

Hinata hoped that Hanabi's situation didn't get any worse. Yes, Xin was damn there an adult, but she really wasn't afraid to hit a child. Xin loves younger children, such as babies and toddlers. But the kids that were just about to hit puberty? The immature brats? She hated them.

Hinata remembered the time when Xin slapped a boy upside his head because he was throwing a fit at the mall. His Mother had been the type of woman who was tired and simply watched as her son screeched until his face turned red.

Xin calmly turned towards the boy, sauntered over to him and slapped the bullshit out of him. She then turned to the Mother and scolded her harshly on not properly disciplining her 'goddamn spoiled ass child'. Although Naruto and Temari found the whole thing hilarious, Hinata had only sighed heavily at her sister's actions.

Hinata could only sigh. They were all doomed.

* * *

><p>Later on that same afternoon, Xin had retrieved her iPod and was contently listening to some more Eminem. <em>"I'm so bad I could bitch slap a back-handed compliment. Jackass eat a donkey dick! This game I just about conquered, it like Donkey Kong. I'm bonkers bitch, I'm the king of this honkey shit, I reign supreme in this honkey shit. No sense screaming and arguing," <em>

The music was so loud she hadn't even heard Naruto slam her door open and stomp over to her bed. Naruto slapped the iPod out of her hand with a scowl as Xin finally noticed him. "Dude..." She began to say, only to stop dead in her tracks when he snatched up her iPod.

Her eyebrow quirked when he tossed the iPod, but her eyes snapped opened when she watched the iPod sail straight out the window. A minute later, she heard a smash and the gardener squeal in shock. "Naruto!" She screeched, pushing herself off the bed. "What the hell is your problem!"

"You told her you hoe!"

"Told her what, you dunce!"

"About Shion!"

"You never said don't tell her!"

"Why would you tell my girlfriend about the person I slept with!"

"Because she's my sister and she wanted to know!"

"You could've lied!"

"I can't lie to Hinata! She has the face of a mothafuckin' baby bunny!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"ME! Your retarded ass just came in here and threw my iPod OUT THE WINDOW!"

"THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!"

"IT WAS A CUSTOM MADE GIFT AND HAD OVER ONE THOUSAND SONGS ON IT!"

"YOU CAN GET ANOTHER ONE!"

"IT'S THE THOUGHT THAT COUNTS YOU FUCKIN' IRK!"

Twenty minutes later, Xin came storming downstairs to find her family sitting calmly in the kitchen. "Mom," She called Hinako, waving her hand in her Mom's face. "Yes, dear? And don't wave in my face unless you want me to snap your wrist, honey," Hinako smiled and peered innocently over the edge of her magazine.

"I need a new iPod," Xin sighed, folding her arms across her chest. Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi all turned to look at the rebellious teenager, but said nothing. "Why? What's wrong with the one you have? It was nice," Hinako hummed, her thin eyebrows raising up.

"Naruto chucked it out of the window."

Hinako threw the magazine down on the tabletop and sighed heavily. She loved her children and their friends, she really did. But why the hell did they feel the need to do things, such as throwing an expensive iPod out the window. Really, who does that?

"And why did he throw it out of the window?"

"...Because I told Hinata something I guess I wasn't supposed to tell her," Xin shrugged, leaning her hip against the fridge. Hinata's cheek flushed cherry red but her eyes narrowed in the slightest. "What did you tell her?" Hiashi asked curiously, eying his two daughters.

"Uh..."

"Obviously something they have to business talking about," Hanabi hummed with a smirk. A scowl broke out on his face as she glanced at her younger sister over her shoulder. "Yo, Hana?" She raised her eyebrows nonchalantly, calling out to her.

"Yes?"

"You ever been set on fire?"

"...No.."

"Would you like to be?"

"Mooooom! Daaaad! Unxinnu is trying to set me on fire!"

"Really, Hana? They're standing right here, I think they heard me."

"Unxinnu, stop antagonizing your sister."

"But...Dad..."

"Hanabi, stop bothering your older sister."

"I'd like to hear Naruto's side of the story. Where is the boy?" Hinako raised her eyebrow, snapping at her husband and youngest daughter to shut the hell up. "Upstairs," Xin climbed onto the bar stool next to Hinako.

"Ah, Naruto-Kun is here?" Hinata began to rise out of her seat, a hopeful look on her face. "Ah...yeah...but uh...you might not want to see him right now. He needs to clean himself up," Xin twirled her finger around a loose strand of hair.

"Why? What's the matter with him?" Hiashi asked curiously. What could he possibly have to clean up? If they were in Hinata's room, maybe they spilled some paint all over the place. But why would they be in Hinata's room? What was something that could make a mess in Xin's room?

"I punched him in the face so his nose started to bleed."

"Nani? Why would you do that?" Hinata nearly shrieked. It was so not polite to shriek in front of her parents. "Hinata...he threw my expensive iPod out of the window, I think I had every right to hit him," Xin huffed, folding her arms on top of the counter top.

"Darling, we love your friends, but how about we take a little break from them for a little while? There is just too many personalities," Hinako sighed, massaging her temples. Goddamn there were all too different for her to keep up with. Too many things happened when they were all around.

A knock suddenly sounded at their front door. The door then opened. "Oi! We're here to sleepover!" Hinako heard Tenten and Temari chorus together. Blankly, she stared at her daughter, who was grinning sheepishly.

"Did I forget to mention everyone is coming over to our house for a sleepover?"  
>"Yes. Yes you did."<p>

"So...the iPod?"

Hinako nearly dropped her head on the table (that would've been unladylike), so instead she sagged her shoulders. God, she had some trouble-making kids under her roof. She wondered if her antiques would be able to put up with these kids tonight.

"Kids these days..."

"Soo...is that a no for the iPod?"

"Unxinnu, have you ever been tied to a tree and left there overnight?"

"Uh...no?"

"Xin...why would you answer that question?"

"Would you like to be tied to a tree?"

"No thank you."

"Then shut the hell up."

"You just got played by Mom."

"Hanabi, would you shut the hell up!"

Hinako only sighed tiredly as her two daughters began to snap and hiss at each other while her other daughter simply continued sipping on her water. She could hear Naruto whining coming downstairs, whining about his bloody nose and she could swear to Kami-Sama something in the living room just shattered.

Kami-Sama give her strength...

* * *

><p><em>TeeBeMe: Yes, I know Xin is being more a bitch than she was in TUIM, but this is high school. I don't know about you girl, but I've been a bitch on more than one occasion because you do have to hold your own in school, especially girls. <em>

**Xin: This chapter didn't really have a lot to do with school, did you notice?  
><strong>

_TeeBeMe: Well yeah, but it's not like they've begun cutting classes yet. The first week of sophmore year, I didn't go to my Geometry and Bio class and I still passed with beautiful grades. _

**Xin: Well, TeeBeMe only owns myself and other Original Characters. Every other character that has appeared in the actual show belongs to Kishimoto-Sama. Enjoy! **


	3. Thongs, Juices Boxes, and Heated Debates

_TeeBeMe: Sorry it's so late! I've been going through a lot of drama. Girls bring a lot of drama and Guys do too. My whole group has basically fallen apart because of stupid ass drama. Be careful with whom you put your trust in. _

**Xin: Masashi Kishimoto-Sama owns basically everyone except the made up people. I guess this plot? The high school fic has been overdone a lot, but I'm not sure if it's been done this way...Interesting, no? **

* * *

><p>Hinata pursed her lips in annoyance. She was supposed to be studying with Xin. In the the last week of September, Xin had been switched into Hinata's third period class. Hinata had been happy that she and her sister would be in the same class instead of Xin wrecking havoc with Rock Lee and Naruto in the first period science class.<p>

Unfortunately, she was switched into Calculus with Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Chouji...but that was a whole different story...

At the moment, they were supposed to be studying for the big chem test, but Xin (in all her stupidity) was doing a handstand in front of Hinata. Hinata rarely got annoyed but she needed to study for this damn test and so did Xin.

Without any warning, Hinata innocently shoved Xin with her foot. As Xin fell non too gracefully onto her face, Hinata folded her legs underneath her quickly and pulled her Chemistry text book closer to her body.

"Oww! My nose..." Xin whined, sitting up and cupping her abused nose. "What happened?" Hinata asked innocently, frowning as if she was clueless as to why her sister suddenly face planted. "Did you push me?" Xin squeaked out in surprise, rubbing her nose and her reddened forehead.

"Nani? Push you? Why would I do that?" Hinata titled her head to the side as Xin squinted at her. "I could've sworn I felt a foot on the my back..." Xin trailed off, slowly standing to her feet with her hands folded in front of her.

"Weird...why don't you come study with me?"

"Riiiight..."

* * *

><p>"Oooh, this is cute, right Hinata?"<p>

Hinata stood awkwardly next to Xin in the new Victoria Secret store that had just recently opened up in Konoha. It was the first Victoria Secret that opened up in Japan and girls from all over were coming to buy the famously sexy lingerie.

"It might be too small for your breasts though," Xin mumbled more to herself than her sister. "But the material is nice," Temari said, peeking over Xin's shoulder at the bra she was holding in her hand. "I don't think lace is Hinata's thing though," Tenten hummed, glancing at the bra.

"Tenny is right," Sakura nodded, picking through a rack with smaller sized bras. "Well I burnt all the solid color bras she owns so she needs to get some more," Xin shrugged her shoulders as she left the lace bra alone.

"...Why did you do that?"

"...Let's not talk about that..."

Tenten, Temari, and Sakura glanced at each other while Hinata sighed heavily and Xin smiled innocently. The girls continued searching for bras and panties for Hinata and picked some things out here and there for themselves. Their day was rather calm until just as they were about to leave. Xin was quietly looking at some flowery panties and lace thongs when someone slinked into the preppy pink store.

The tall man quietly eased into the store and padded over to a young peppy woman working one of the cash registers. The perky American blond eyed the man suspiciously. "Can I like, help you?" She popped her bright pink bubble gum in the man's face.

"Yeah...you can kindly give me all the money in the cash register and I won't splatter your brains all over this clean counter," The man, we'll call him Yoshi, barred his teeth and pointed a common gun at the perky blond. The woman's jaw dropped and her gum dropped from her mouth.

To get the other females' attention in the store, Yoshi pointed the gun up and shot up at the ceiling. Most of the females screamed and dropped the ground, except for Temari, Tenten, and Xin. The trio of females still continued picking through the lingerie in disinterest.

"Miss! You and your friends need to get down. Now," A brunette woman hissed, jabbing at Tenten's ankle. Tenten only frowned and snorted, rolling her eyes. "You three wenches!" Yoshi snapped, waving his gun in the trio's direction.

"Is something wrong with your friends?" A honey-brown haired woman whispered to Sakura, who rolled her eyes. "No, no. Well...there might be something wrong. Let's just see where this goes," Sakura replied evenly. "Where this goes...? He has a gun, we know where this goes! He's going to hurt them!" The woman squeaked out, her eyes wide. "Yeah, you'd think so," Sakura mumbled out the side of her mouth.

"Wenches? Really? What do you do, play World of Warcraft all day?" Tenten snorted, eying a pretty pink and brown bra. Now...if it's a C-cup, it'd be perfect. Please let it be a C-cup. "Get on the ground! Don't you see me tryna rob this mothafucking place!" Yoshi barked at the three women, moving dangerously close to Xin and Temari.

Xin glanced over her shoulder at him and then nudged Temari. Temari looked up and glanced at Yoshi. She frowned and looked back at Xin. Xin raised her eyebrows, looked off to the side and shrugged in boredom. A woman damn there glued to Hinata's side grabbed onto Hinata's hoodie for attention. "What the hell are they doing?" She hissed at the refined twin.

"Deciding on how they'd like to take him down."

"But he's armed, and your sister is a midget. They'll be killed!"

"Watch what happens."

Unexpectedly, Temari's elbow jutted out and smashed into Yoshi's face. She twisted around and started to punch Yoshi in his face. At some point (no one was really paying attention), Xin darted around Temari and Yoshi. With a sweet smile, she jumped up and snagged the black and red thong she had been looking at around Yoshi's throat.

With a grin, she fell backwards, allowing him to land on her. Wrapping the thong around his throat tightly, she threw her legs around his neck and simply held him there. Calm and collected, Tenten bent down next to Yoshi and looked for an opening somewhere on his neck where Xin's leg wasn't covering. When she finally found a spot, she pressed it roughly until Yoshi's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body went slack in Xin's hold.

The whole store was quiet.

Xin slowly let go of Yoshi and climbed to her feet. "Strangling someone with a thong. That's new. I like it," Temari grinned, high fiving Tenten and Xin. "That was fun. But now this thong is all stretched out. You think they have another one?"

"I think I saw that thong, it was lavender though," Tenten told Xin, looking at the thong. "Lavender...it's more of something Hinata wears but I suppose I'll settle for lavender..." Xin hummed as everyone began slowly getting up off the floor.

"Excuse me, Miss? Do you have this in a larger fit? My ass is too big for a small. Oh...and you might wanna call the police or something for him. He won't stay knocked out all day, you know," Xin waved the thong in the perky American blond girl's face and pointed at Yoshi.

The whole store still remained quiet.

* * *

><p>"So...uh..."<p>

"Hmm...?"

"Are you three crime fighters?"

"Who uses thongs as their weapons?"

"...I have no idea what you're talking about..." Tenten and Temari said blankly together while Xin sipped on her box of grape soda. _"Why the hell is this grape soda in a juice box? Isn't juice supposed to be in a juice box? That's why it's called a juice box, not a soda box. Soda box sounds stupid. Maybe it's a manufacturing mistake? Hm. Idiots. Soda in a juice box. Blasphemy!" _

"Xin? Hello?" Neji called to his cousin, noticing she wasn't snapping and hissing at them for teasing the crime fighting trio. "Ayo, Unxinnu!" Naruto knocked her on the side of her head, knowing damn well she hated being addressed by her fully name with her friends.

"Whaaat?" She whined, giving him an irritated look. "What were you thinking about?" Sakura asked her, for the first time in awhile, her face wasn't glued to Sasuke's face. Xin swore they were going to have to throw a bucket of water on the two pretty soon.

"Something important, don't worry about it," Xin shrugged her shoulders and stared at her juice box. She'd get to the bottom of the boxed soda later on. "What were you guys saying?" Xin asked, moving her juice box away from her.

"You guys like to fight crime with only using thongs?" Gaara gave her a humored look as he damn there gobbled up a chocolate chip cookie he stole from Hinata. Xin glanced at Temari and Tenten. "What are you talking about?" She raised her eyebrows at the table stupidly. "Don't play dumb, although you're rather good at it," Sasuke smirked at Xin, who gave him a 'STFU bitch' look. "It's around the school now," Neji shrugged, chuckling at his cousins glaring at one another.

"So why exactly did you attack the man?" Naruto asked and the trio stared at him for a moment. "He was waving a gun around. What were we supposed to do? Let him shoot us?" Tenten asked blandly, rolling her eyes.

"Why would he shoot you specifically..?"

"..."

"You ask too many questions, Shika."

"Why won't you girls answer the question, Mari?" Shikamaru shot back, smirking in an asshole like manner. He's been spending too much time with Sasuke and Neji, that's for damn sure. "When he shot in the air to get us all to the ground, these three didn't drop down. They continued shopping," Sakura filled them, pointing to the trio of girls.

All three girls reacted differently. Tenten simply shrugged her shoulders, Temari scowled at the pink fairy, and Xin simply giggled and rubbed the back of her neck. It was so weird how the three were obviously different and yet the clicked well together.

When Xin met Tenten, she was annoyed with the girl. Just like she had been with Temari. Neji still found it rather funny and Tenten always apologized when the subject of them meeting was brought up. She reminded Xin that she had gotten back at her, but Xin still scowled at the memory.

_Flashback _

_"Xin, you want to play some football with us?"_

_A twelve year old Hyuuga Xin peered at her thirteen year old cousin, Hyuuga Neji over the expensive aviator sunglasses and raised eyebrow. "No, dear cousin," She breathed out, wiping away the sweat the at was gathering at her brow._

_The Hyuuga family had decided to vacation in during the Winter break. Well, Hinako and Yuka had decide they wanted to visit Cambodia. And yes, the country was gorgeous, but goddamn the heat was nearly unbearable! _

_"I don't want to roll around in the grass with a bunch guys with strong ass necks and run around with a ball made of pig skin. If you haven't noticed, I'm drowning in sweat," She hissed through gritted teeth. Neji only rolled her eyes at her immaturity. "There's a girl playing too," He snorted to her, jabbing her thumb in the direction of a girl dressed more in Chinese styled clothes than in Cambodian or Japanese. _

_"Hurray for you."_

_Neji only rolled his eyes and stalked away from his snarky cousin. It was best to leave her be unless you wanted to deal with a certified bitch fit. Xin liked the summers in Japan, but the heat in Cambodia_

_was different, especially since this was her first time visiting Cambodia. _

_About twenty minutes of Xin listening to her iPod and playing with her cartilage piercing, she heard a distant shouting. Just as she was about to pause her iPod (which she had named Bobby-Sue) she felt something hard strike her face. _

_Her aviators cracked into two pieces and fell into her lap. Xin was busily nursing her bruised face in her hands and whining about the pain. "Are you okay, Xin?" She heard Neji calling her. Two sets of footsteps were running towards her. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!" She heard the Chinese looking girl call to her. _

_The Chinese hoe..._

_Rage suddenly ripped through the small girl. Before she could stop herself, she snatched the football up, jumped to her feet and beamed the ball as hard as she could at the girl's face. Xin smirked when the ball smashed into the girl's face, ricocheted off it, fell off to the side somewhere and left the girl laying on her back. _

_Xin stormed over to the two and scowled. Neji had crouched down next to the girl and was asking if she was okay. Oh, oh, sure, be more worried about this Chinese hoe over your flesh and blood. The fuckin' bastard..._

_"Ahh...you hit me in the face!" The girl shrieked, sitting up to nurse her bruised face. Hand on her hip, hip cocked to the side, Xin scowled down at her. "You hit me first!" Xin shrieked back. "Was that really called for? It was an accident, Unxinnu!" The girl snapped, finally pulling her hands away from her face. _

_"Don't call me that," Xin grumbled blankly. "Unless you tell me to call you, your ass is either going to be Unxinnu or crazy Japanese Bitch," The brunette snapped. "And what the hell is your name? You'll be the Chinese Hoe!" Xin roughly bit out. "It's common courtesy to give your name before demanding someone's name, you Chinese Hoe," Xin rolled her eyes as Neji helped the brunette up. _

_"It's Tenten, you crazy Japanese bitch."_

_"Pleasure to meet you, it's Xin, you Chinese Hoe."_

_"The pleasure is all mine..."_

_Neji nervously watched the two glaring each other down. He hoped this altercation wouldn't ruin the rest of the vacation. Both parties were on a vacation and he thought Tenten was a really interesting girl. She wasn't a priss. He liked that._

"_Girls..."_

_"Shut up, Neji."_

_Trouble was coming their way_..

_End flashback_

Tenten was such a tomboy, Temari was laid back, and Xin was crazy. It was a wonder these three didn't kill each other. Their personalities should clash on more than one occasion, but it almost seemed like their different personalities complimented each other.

And then Sakura and Hinata were there to bring the trio of bitches back down to Earth when things got out of hand. "So, how's _Gojira,_" Xin suddenly asked, eying her juice box of soda again. What a lie. That juice box was a _lie. _

"Whose _Gojira_?"

The click of friends looked up to see Ino standing closely to Sakura. Speak of the devil. When the hell did she get there? She was a like..like...a freakin' cat! Maybe they should put a fuckin' bell around her neck. "You're..." Xin began to say only for Sakura to lean over and slam her face into the table.

Ino's blond eyebrows shot up in shock at Sakura's attack on Xin. "Sakura! The hell is your problem you pink psycho bitch!" Xin groaned, lifting her bruised face up. "Karin is _Gojira," _Sakura smiled sweetly, ignoring Xin's whining. "You evil, evil little girl..." Xin mumbled, burying her face in Gaara's shoulder.

"Right. Can I sit down?" Ino asked, almost shyly. Sakura looked around the table and got uninterested shrugs and looks. "Of course you can, Ino-Chan," Hinata smiled kindly, moving her chair over so Ino sat between her and Sakura.

"Ah, I see your stuttering problem has gone away! That's great!" Ino cheered, dragging a chair over to their table and dropping down between the two girls. Xin squinted at the natural blond and leaned forward with a frown. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Ino frowned, quickly noticing the crazy girl's stare.

"I think all that fatty junk food you've been sucking up as if you're a damn vacuum cleaner is starting to take effect," Xin hummed, ignoring the warning look Sakura was throwing her way. "Why do you say that?" Ino titled her head to the side, her eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"Correct me if I'm wrong dear, but I think I spy a budding zit on your forehead," Xin pointed an accusing finger at Ino's skin. Ino's eyes were the size of dinner plates while the girls around the table face-palmed. "N-Nani?" Ino stuttered, her hands slapping against her forehead in horror.

"I said..." Xin began to repeat herself. Sakura glared at her and then motioned wildly to Gaara to shut his fucking girlfriend up before she ripped the little woman's tongue out of her head. Gaara sighed in annoyance, but leaned over and slapped Xin upside her head.

"Oi, Ino, you've heard about what happened at Victoria Secret, didn't you?" Tenten suddenly asked, deciding to distract Ino from the budding zit on her face. "Oh yeah! I heard all about that," Ino hummed with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Yeah, I bet you have.."

* * *

><p>"Sasu-Chaaan!"<p>

Sasuke cringed at the nickname. Looking up from his seat on the couch, he saw his older brother Itachi come into the room followed by his green haired, red eyed girlfriend, Midori. The soon to be 21 year old smiled widely and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck in a sisterly hug. "What are you two doing here?" He asked slowly as Midori straightened up, her smile was like a mega watt light bulb.

"Don't you know what day is coming up?"

Sasuke glanced at his older brother. His brother gave no sign of knowing. The bastard knew damn well what day was coming up. Itachi just chose to let him suffer. The weasel bastard. "Obviously he doesn't," Itachi added smoothly and Sasuke found himself glaring hatefully at his dear older brother.

Midori pouted sadly, obviously upset that he didn't know what was coming up. That's when Xin suddenly appeared out of nowhere, waltzing into the living room. "Xin...the door was locked and you said you lost your key, how'd you get in?" Sasuke noticed her come into the room first.

"It wasn't locked..."

"Yes...yes it was.."

"Then...I suggest you guys get some new locks..."

"Xinny!"

"Midori! Oh my god, you guys are here cuz' Midori's birthday is coming up, right!" Xin squealed, jumping over to throw her arms around Midori. Sasuke slapped his palm to his forehead. Her birthday was coming up!

"Hai! Mikoto-Sama decided to throw a birthday party," Midori blushed bashfully. "Ooh, you're turning twenty-one...you have to drink 21 shots, you know?" Xin began to bounce in place. Man she loved getting fucked up. It was so fun!

Xin suddenly ceased her hyper bouncing and frowned as if she was confused and just realized something. "You're turning twenty-one..." Xin hummed softly, causing Midori to slowly nod. Xin glanced at the older Uchiha and rolled her eyes.

"Ah! Midori-Chan, just in time," Mikoto poked her head into the living room with the sweetest smile possible. "Could you come with me, dear? I have some questions to ask of you for the party," Midori chimed sweetly, motioning for Midori to follow her.

Midori nodded and patted Xin on the shoulder before leaving to follow the older Uchiha woman. Xin still couldn't understand how such a loving woman could give birth to these two emotionally-challenged idiots she called cousins.

"I don't see a ring on that finger," Xin hummed coolly, glancing at Itachi. "That's because I haven't put one there yet," Itachi replied back just as coolly. Xin couldn't be more aloof than Itachi. He was the one of who taught her how to be aloof!

"What are you two talking about?"

"Stay out of grown-folk business."

"I'm older than you, Xin..."

"That's beside the point, Sasuke..."

"Would you two shut the hell up?"

"Look! Even though her parents basically told her to dump you or fuck off, they will still arrange for her to marry some stuck up stick in the mud!" Xin exclaimed quite loudly, hands on her hips. "Her parents didn't exactly tell her to 'fuck off', per say..." Sasuke added in like the asshole he was.

"Why are you still talking?" Xin snapped at Sasuke, scowling as she did so. "I'm just saying," Sasuke shrugged boredly before going back to play his God of War game. "Just come with me," Itachi sighed, swaggering out of the living room, through the front door, and to his large Black Hummer.

"I like Chargers better."

"Shut up and get in the car."

The ride to wherever the hell they were going was long and quiet and Xin found herself quite bored. Usually when the two took car rides, they'd roll down the windows and scream loudly at innocent pedestrians. But not this time, Itachi obviously had something on his mind.

Twenty minutes later, Xin found the duo parking somewhere downtown in Center City. "What are we doing down here?" Xin asked, hopping out of the big car and waiting for Itachi's instructions. "Follow me," Itachi called to her, walking down the street.

"For the love of..." Xin mumbled, sprinting after the older man. "Just follow along," Itachi waved his hand in her face. Xin only scowled at him but silently followed after him. Xin huffed and puffed as they walked in silence.

She stared at Itachi with a hard stare when he led her into an expensive jewelry store. "Itachi, what the hell are we doing in here?" Xin sighed and rolled her head, hearing her neck crack. "What do you think we're doing in here?" He shot back at her in annoyance.

"I don't know, are you going to buy me that pretty purple necklace I've been asking about since my last birthday?" Xin raised her eyebrows in expectation. "Heh, you wish.." Itachi snorted at her, while she was busily glancing at the said necklace, he went to a different section of the store.

"Yeah? We in here to get a late birthday gift for Mikoto?"

"Her late birthday gift...?"

"You don't even know when your own Mother's birthday is?"

"..."

"It was like four months ago!"

"Yeah...I should get her a nice necklace."

"You're despicable..."

"Can I help you two?"

The bickering cousins turned to see a short, uppity-looking man coming towards them. "Because if you two are in here to make a ruckus, please leave. I don't have time to babysit," The employee sighed heavily, staring at the two.

"Mothafucka, I could buy this damn store if I wanted to," Xin hissed at the uppity asshole. He raised a thin eyebrow while Itachi smacked his palm to his forehead. "Xin, please be quiet and let me buy the damn ring," Itachi snapped at the little woman.

"Ring?" Xin gaped at him, and then a broad smile overtook her face. "You're gonna get it? Really? Yay!" Xin squealed, grabbing onto his arm and jumping up and down in excitement. "The wedding will be great, I swear!"

"Are you two going to marry? I wish you all the best luck, sir," The employee crooned out snootily. Xin scowled at him but gave a look of disgust. "You've got it all wrong, _sir. _And what the hell do you mean by best luck? You tryna say something about my little cousin?" Itachi narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Cousin? You're shopping with your cousin?" The stuck up man snorted in laughter. "Look, man, if you keep insulting us like this, we'll take our money elsewhere. And we'll even tell all of our rich friends and family not to bring their money here, you mothafuckin' dick. I bet you haven't had any ass in months," Itachi snapped icily.

"Is there a problem here?" The store manager, an older woman named Ami asked. "Your employee isn't being helpful," Xin replied sourly, staring him down. "He's being rude, actually," Itachi added in, also glaring at the man.

Ami took one look at the two and her eyes widened. She grabbed the stocky man and yanked him off to the side while yelling one moment towards the two. "Do you have any idea who those two are?" She hissed in a lowered voice, narrowing her graying eyes at him. "Iie, who are they?" He asked, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"That's Uchiha Itachi and Hyuuga Unxinnu! If they give any bad reviews to _anyone _we'll be ruined!" Ami growled in a low tone. "Of the Uchiha and Hyuuga family?" He gasped, eyes wide in realization. "No, of the Ryukijin family, who else!" Ami snapped angrily.

"Excuse me, Miss? Could you come here for a second?" Xin beckoned for Ami to come over. "Of course, Hyuuga-Sama!" Ami chimed, rushing over to the young woman. "Calling me Xin is fine, Miss," Xin waved the formal name off.

"Of course, Xin-San. How can I help you?" Ami nodded at Xin's request. "My cousin wants to propose to his girlfriend. She's a rich girl, but she's not a stereotypical girl, you know? She likes simple things, I can't imagine why, but she does. But this idiot here has more of a Gothic taste which is why I came along. You see where I'm going with this?" Xin explained with a serious look.

"You'd rather look for the ring?" Ami asked slowly, causing Xin to nod. "Smart woman," Xin nodded as well. "Now let's get this show on the road. Show me something, yes?" Xin raised her eyebrows with high expectations. Itachi could only smirk, Xin was becoming a good business woman with a great poker face.

After looking for twenty minutes, Xin was not satisfied. "Show me the more expensive rings," Xin grumbled. "But I thought you wanted to keep it simple?" Ami frowned, biting her bottom lip. "I don't like any of the simple rings. The more expensive rings, Ami-Chan?" Xin waved her off and sighed heavily.

"You're good at this," Itachi had observed her the whole time. Xin only shrugged heavily. "Eh, while you're busy partying at frat parties, Dad and Uncle Fugaku have been teaching Hinata, Sasuke and I how to be proper business people. You know, since we're taking over," Xin rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What's so bad with taking over?" Itachi asked, his long ponytail falling over his shoulder. "I don't know, you tell me," Xin shot back at him with a womanly look. "Xin, you know I chose not to take over so Sasuke could do that," Itachi reminded her after a long pause. "Well, maybe I'd like for Neji and Hinata to take over," Xin replied with a blank look.

"Xin-San? Itachi-San? How about these rings?" Ami rushed back with a whole new set of choices. She placed it down in front of the two and Xin leaned on the counter to get a better look. "Ah, tell me about this one," Xin pointed a ring that had a simple silver band, a clear polished square shaped diamond was surrounded by much smaller diamonds.

"This stunning setting is hand crafted to the highest level of excellence. The beautiful three stone halo design is well finished and sleek, with fantastic pave and flawless polish. Featuring 148 diamonds for a total weight of 1.81ct, this ring is a masterpiece of design and workmanship," Ami explained, picking up the engagement ring with the utmost care.

"Karats?"

"24 Karats."

"Mm, that's too much for Midori-Chan. How about 18 karats?" Xin hummed, balancing her chin on her hand. "Of course, we can do that," Ami nodded vigorously. "The price?" Itachi decided to add in, he didn't want to seem as if he had no idea what they were talking about. Honestly, he really didn't..

"It would be...¥1346202.45," Ami read off the price. Neither youth batted an eyelash. "We'll take it," Itachi stated evenly, reaching into his back pocket. "Cash or check?" Ami ducked down to get the velvet box for the ring. "Cash, of course!"

"This was fun!"

"No kidding?"

"We should do it again, yes?"

"How about no?"

"You're no fun!"

* * *

><p>"Itachi-Chan...you want to..marry this girl?" Mikoto asked softly at her oldest son. Midori had gone out to God knows where with Hinata while Xin stayed with the Uchiha family. "Itachi, you've been dating her for only three months, you barely know the woman," Fugaku massaged his temples.<p>

"But...Uncle, you didn't even date Aunty. You said it was an arranged marriage. She said you two only met thirteen times before you were married," Xin added coolly, smirking as she reclined into the couch next to Sasuke. "Xin, aren't your parents wondering where you are right now?" Fugaku asked his young niece, causing her smirk to stretch out to a goofy grin.

"Nope."

"Of course not."

"I can't let her parents marry her off to some..."

"Butt-Head?"

"To some butt-head, thank you Xin. I can't let her parents do that! Not since I..." Itachi suddenly stopped speaking, looking off to the side. "Not since you what...?" Mikoto raised her dark eyebrows, already knowing the answer.

_"Iloveher..."_

"You what?"

Xin could already notice a smirk coming over her Aunt's face. A streak of red crept over his cheeks and it left the room speechless. Itachi? Blushing? The Uchiha Itachi! The glacier who molded his little brother into the cold, heartless bastard, was blushing?

"I...love her."

"Meanwhile, you remember to get her a ring, but you can't get your own Mother a gift for her birthday?" Mikoto huffed, hands placed on her hips. A sheepish look replaced Itachi's blushing face as Xin rolled her eyes.

"Now, now. Aunty, July was a chaotic month for him. You can't blame him. Here, he got you this at the jewelry store today and told me to hang on to it since I had my bag with me," Xin chuckled, fishing out a case that held a diamond necklace in it.

"A diamond necklace. How lovely, thank you sweetheart," Mikoto all but squealed, pressing a kiss to Itachi's forehead. "You love this girl?" Fugaku asked over Mikoto's oohing and ahhing. "Yes, I do love her. I'm sorry, Otuu-San. But you can't keep running my life. Midori is the one. Midori is like...what Mom is to you," Itachi tried his best to explain, he really wasn't good at this sort of thing.

"Basically what this emotionally-challenged retard is trying to say is, Midori is his true love. Nothing you and Aunty say will make him think otherwise. Let him have a life. Someone in our families should," Xin muttered the last part, but Sasuke and Itachi caught it. "Well...if you're sure she's the one..." Mikoto trailed off, a somewhat saddened look on her face. "We won't get married right away, Okā-san. We'll be engaged for a couple months and when we feel it's right, we'll get on to the wedding," Itachi reassured his worried Mother.

"If you're sure this is what you want."

"It is, thank you for understanding."

"This is nice and all, but when is dinner going to be ready?"

"Shut up, Sasuke!"

* * *

><p>The group of friends sat uninterested in their homeroom class. The class president, a nerdy boy with big round glasses stood at the front of the class with an annoyed look. "Everyone, please quiet down! We need to decide on what we'll do for the school festival!" He yelled over everyone's chattering.<p>

"I feel bad for him. Xin, please get everyone to be quiet," Hinata poked at her sister's shoulder. "Why do I have to?" Xin whined childishly, snuggling into Gaara's chest. "Just do it," Hinata poked her lower lip out, causing Xin to roll her eyes. She took another long sip from her cup of coffee and opened her mouth.

"AYYO! YALL WANNA SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET THE CLASS PREZ SPEAK? SHUT THE HELL UP, AIIGHT?"

The room became quiet while the president smiled gratefully at the loud twin. "Does anyone have any suggestions on what we should do for the school festival? We have to do something!" The president became a bit more bolder since now he apparently had Xin to back him up.

People suggested things, but Xin and Naruto booed each idea loudly. A scary house, vendors, mini-games, they were all too boring! "Hinata, you were telling me something earlier, how about you share your idea?" Ino leaned over Hinata's shoulder with a helpful smile.

The more Ino hung out with the group, the less crazy she got. She was actually a sweetheart under all the superficial shit people thought she was. Sure, she was a little conceited, always gossiped, worried about her hair, and used to be a thin stick, but underneath all that was a girl with a big heart.

"Uh..well...I was thinking maybe we could do a cafe...?" Hinata said slowly, blushing with all the sudden attention. "That sounds like a good idea. You know, Tenten could design all the uniforms, she's good at designing clothes!" Temari suggested quite loudly.

"I can take care of the food," Xin pipped up, somewhat interested. "Hinata and I can get the furnishing," Sakura said helpfully. "And I can get the measures for everyone really quick," Temari grinned widely.

"Temari and Xin are actually pulling some of their own weight..." Neji muttered, quite surprised by the two. "Ay, shut it, Hyuuga," Temari spat at him with a twisted mouth. The rest of the homeroom

period was spent with the class discussing all the plans for their cafe, the food, the furnishing, and the sexy little outfits the boys demanded the girls wear.

It was quite fun.

* * *

><p>"Well...did you find anything out?"<p>

Rumi sadly glanced up at Tenten came flying into the living room. "No yet, Bàoqiàn," Rumi shook her head, apologizing in her native tongue. "It's okay. It's been years Mǔqīn. If they really wanted me, they would've came back and got me. They know who they left me with," Tenten shrugged her shoulders and dropped her bag.

"Tenten, your parents loved you. They did, but they were very poor and simply couldn't afford to keep you. But they made sure we'd be the perfect surrogate parents for you. They really did. Satome and I love you just as much as they love you. When I found out I couldn't have children...I was devastated and depressed. But when we came across you in that village in China, you were my reason to smile."

No one knew this, but Satome and Rumi weren't Tenten's real parents. She was born to a poor fisherman and his sickly wife. Giving birth to Tenten had left her Mother bedridden and the fisherman was torn between taking care of his near death wife or his needy baby.

When Rumi and Satome arrived, they met the man at a market. He was selling fish, but he was also trying to sell the baby he had wrapped in blankets that smelled of fish and lake water. Rumi had been horrified that he treated the baby so carelessly.

Her father had insisted he loved the nameless child, but he simply couldn't afford to keep her. Unfortunately, people in the village would prefer adopting boys over girls because boys would grow up to be strong men while girls would grow up to simply birth more babies.

The native Chinese woman insisted they adopt the baby. Tenten's Father had taken them to meet her sickly Mother, Rumi remembered her name being Xiauhai . Xiauhai had smiled weakly and spoke softly, saying she wanted to name her daughter Xialion, but decided Rumi and Satome should name the baby since they were going to take her.

Tenten.

Her name would be Tenten and they would love her as if she came from Rumi's body. They took her back to Japan with them and raised her the way the saw fit. Tenten knew since she was a little girl that her parents weren't her birth parents but it was okay. They loved her like they were, so it was okay.

She allowed her friends to believe she half Chinese when in reality, she was a full fledged Chinese girl. Rumi and her other several tutors taught her how to speak Japanese and know certain traditions that every Japanese person should know.

When Tenten had turned sixteen, she had decided she wanted to meet her real parents. Rumi was a bit nervous, what if her daughter wanted to go back with her birth parents? Satome had only shook his head and insisted that couldn't happen, Tenten loved them too much to leave so soon.

They had searched, but found out that after the fisherman used the money they gave him to buy expensive medicine that would cure his wife, they moved somewhere with the money left over. They hadn't left a damn thing behind.

But Rumi and Satome kept searching for the two, they wouldn't rest until they found them. It was difficult and Tenten was slowly losing interest in the whole thing, but Rumi kept saying they'd find them sooner or later.

"How was school, qīnài?" Rumi asked, deciding to take her daughter's mind off the suck situation. "It was alright. The school festival is coming up, our class is doing a cafe. I was thinking of designing Chinese styled uniforms," Tenten sat down next to her Mom. "I'll help in any way I can," Rumi grinned widely.

"Naruto got his arm stuck in the vending machine and Xin broke the other vending machine in the cafeteria," Tenten giggled at the memory of Naruto tugging uselessly and Xin kicking angrily at the machine. Rumi chortled loudly, "How in the world do those two manage to things like that?" She shook her head in humor.

It was always a ball when Tenten's friends were around!

Satome suddenly burst into the living room, breaking the serene mother-daughter moment. "Satome! Tíngzhǐ zài fángzi lǐ pǎo!" She snapped at him, in her native tongue. She had a tendency to speak her language when she became angry or saddened.

"Rumi, dear, I think we both know I have no idea what you're saying," Satome reminded her sourly with a frown. "Wǒ de báichī lǎogōng," Was all she said with a smirk, causing Tenten to laugh, easily understanding that her Mom was calling her Dad an idiot.

"I love you too, Woman! Anyway, I found out something today important!" Satome shouted, grinning widely. Rumi twisted her pink lips at him. Whatever he found out better be damn good because if it wasn't...no sex for him for a month!

"I got a lead on your birth parents!"

* * *

><p>"Oi! Hyuuga!"<p>

Xin paused just as she was about to sweep into her car, Hinata and Temari pausing to look behind them. The past two days Tenten had stayed out of school for God knows what, she barely answered their texts and phone calls. Sakura had hitched a ride to the mall with Ino so today it was just the three of them.

Xin sighed in annoyance once she caught sight of Ayumi glaring at her. "Can I help you with something?" She rolled her eyes, cracking her neck. "I'm...I'm having a party this Saturday, you and your friends should come," Ayumi told her, it looked as if she was forcing herself to invite the girl.

"If by 'friends', you mean Gaara..." Xin trailed off, leaning her hip against the door. Ayumi only chuckled nervously. "Bring him too, if you want," She replied sheepishly, rubbing her arm. Ayumi shivered under the woman's gazes, and with the other two just staring at her didn't make it any better.

"Yeah, I'll ask the boys if they''d like to go," Xin hummed, slipping into the car gracefully. "Have a wonderful afternoon, Mizawa-San," Hinata smiled sweetly and followed her sister into the car. "Eh, I don't like you that much," Temari shrugged her shoulders and eased into the car after the twins.

"So girls, what should we do this fine Thursday afternoon?" Xin drummed her fingers on the wheel. "Well, I'd rather not go to the mall and run into blabber mouth _Gojira_ and Sakura," Temari leaned her head against the window with a sigh. She couldn't be around that blabber mouth anymore for the day!

"Well, I would say let's go home, but our parents have been tired of dealing with everyone and their trouble making ways," Hinata massaged her temples as Xin peeked out her window to see Ayumi staring her eyes at the car the three were sitting in idly.

The three women were jostled out of their thoughts of what to do when Temari's phone starting to ring. "Ah! Tenten, where the hell have you been these past few days, you hoe?" Temari demanded to know, narrowing her eyebrows as if Tenten should know her face was contorting.

It was quiet for a long time and Temari's grip tightened on the phone. Xin and Hinata turned around to curiously stare at their blond Sand blossom. "..Uh...do you want to hang out? We could go to the...spa or something? Get a massage and our nails done? Would that make you happy? Saku isn't here right now. It's just me, Hinata and Xin. Oh, we're okay? Okay, Xinny will drive us to your house in ten minutes, okay? Breathe, just breathe," Temari said into the phone, trying her best to calm the other girl down.

"What the hell is up with her?" Xin asked in confusion. "She stays out of school for two days, doesn't answer our calls or texts and suddenly she calls and she's freaking the fuck out?" Xin titled her head to side. "I don't really know. I couldn't understand her really," Temari shrugged, pocketing her phone.

"Was she crying?" Hinata asked, Tenten was a lot like Temari and Xin. Those three were like men when it came to crying. It was for the emotionally weak people, namely Sakura and Hinata. And...sometimes Naruto, but that's a whole different story.

"No, she was just breathing heavily. Like she was having a panic attack or something. She kept muttering about her parents or some shit," Temari shook her head in disbelief. "You think her parents are splitting up or something?" Xin frowned, turning down Sunset boulevard.

"No, Rumi and Satome love each other too much," Temari shook her head, shooting down the idea. "Tenten is supposedly half Chinese and half Japanese, right?" Hinata asked after a long pause. "Yeah, why?" Xin glanced at her, speeding down the boulevard.

"...She doesn't look anything like a half Japanese and half Chinese girl..." Hinata frowned, staring out the window. Xin glanced at her for a second while Temari stared at her. "She looks like a full fledged Chinese girl. And she doesn't look like Rumi-Sama at all..."

"...You're right. Rumi has reddish-brown hair while Tenten's is dark brown and Satome has black hair with brown highlights. Tenten's eyes are chocolate brown while Rumi has honey brown eyes and Satome has caramel brown eyes. They don't really look alike..." Xin paused at the red light to glance at the other two.

"Perhaps she looks like an Aunt or or a Grandmother or a Great Grandmother? That happens sometimes," Temari offered helpfully. "Yes, that's true. But we've met their whole family. She looks nothing like them..." Hinata reminded the softer twin. "True..." Temari nodded her head, her pigtails bouncing along as she did.

The whole thing was just...weird.

* * *

><p>"What do you think the girls do when we're not around? Like, what do they talk about?" Naruto raised his blond eyebrows as the group of men sat in the circle in his basement. Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto were playing Super Smash Brothers: Brawl while Shikamaru watched in amusement.<p>

"Oooh, Gaara just knocked you out of the stage. You gonna take that, Uchiha?" Shikamaru grinned, instigating to make things funnier. Sasuke growled and flipped Shikamaru off while Gaara chuckled. "Like, do they just sit around and talk about their hair?" Naruto questioned as he narrowly dodged an attack from Neji.

"Doubt it," Gaara shook his head, moving some of his messy bangs out of his line of vision. "They always have their hair in the same styles so why would they sit around and talk about it? Besides, can you picture Tenten, Temari, and Xin talking about what they should do with it?" Neji followed out, damaging Gaara's player.

"Think they make out?"

"Not Xin and Hinata."

"Well, not those two."

"Oddly enough, I wouldn't mind them making out..."

"It'd be hot..."

"Reeeally hot."

"I bet if we threw some champagne in there and got a camera, we could record them and make money..." Naruto said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin in thought. Gaara, being the closest one to the blond, punched him in the arm.

"OI!" Naruto growled, dropping his remote. "Dropped remotes. Free hits!" Neji and Sasuke shouted, quickly attacking Naruto while Gaara and Shikamaru sat back and laughed at the blond. "We're not turning our girlfriends into soft porn actresses," Gaara sat sourly once Naruto flew out of the stage.

"I wasn't saying that's what we should do. I was just saying we'd make a lot of money for doing it, damn!" Naruto growled at his friends as they simply laughed at him. "Fucking jumping me...unfair mothafuckas..." Naruto grumbled, snatching up his remote so he could get back into the game.

Just as they were about to get the game back on, Neji's phone vibrated in his pocket. "Is that your phone? Or are you just happy to see me?" Naruto leered playfully at him. "Dude, you're too gay," Neji snorted, shoving Naruto by his face away.

"What do you want, Xin?"

"Doesn't sound like you wanna talk to me, dear cousin."

"I'm busy at the moment."

"Busy? Playing video games with the boys?"

"..."

"Busy you are."

"Shut the hell up, what do you want?"

"Has Tenten been acting weird?"

I don't think so..."

"Ugh...you are _such _a great boyfriend."

"Xin.."

"See that? That was sarcasm."

"Xin, what's going on."

"You're no help. We'll find out her deal later."

Neji frowned and pocketed his phone. "What did the little one want?" Gaara reclined into the beat up old sofa that Naruto refused to throw out. "I don't think your girlfriend would like it if she knew you called her things like 'the little one'," Naruto chuckled in good nature.

"I guess something's up with Tenten," Neji replied slowly, reaching for his phone once more to text his girlfriend. The guys groaned loudly as they waited for him to be done with texting so they could finish their battle royal.

Her replies to his texts were short and simple. Neji could tell something was wrong but he knew how Tenten was. Tenten didn't anyone to worry about her, when she felt she was ready to tell everyone what was up, she'd open her mouth.

Everything would be alright...

Right?

* * *

><p>The car ride to the spa was silent and a bit awkward for the girls, minus Sakura. Tenten was pressed up against the backseat door, silently thinking to herself. Temari was on the opposite end, glancing at Tenten every so often. The twins sat in the front seat, giving each other glances.<p>

When they were parked in front of the expensive spa, they stayed in their seats. "Well...not that this isn't fun..." Xin said slowly, reaching for the door. Tenten narrowed her weary chocolate brown eyes at the Hyuuga and scowled.

"You know, for once in your fuckin' perfect life, cut the sarcastic bullshit," Tenten snapped the smaller woman. Xin, who was half way out of the car, paused and screwed up her lips. Slowly, she eased back into the car and slammed the car door shut. "Tenten, I don't know what crawled up your ass and who murdered it and left it up there, but do _not _snap and curse at me," Xin said slowly, scowling harshly as she did so.

"You think because your life is so fuckin' perfect that you can say whatever the hell you want. What happens if someone hits the shit out of you?" Tenten gritted her teeth in anger. Yes, Xin did say what ever came to her mind, but Tenten knew she wasn't angry with her for real. She was just so damn angry and Xin happened to be the first one who opened her mouth.

"Is that a threat?"

"And if it is?"

"Throw ya fuckin' hands up then."

"Girls!" Hinata and Temari shrieked at the same time. They couldn't believe these two were going at it they way they were. There has been numerous arguments and disagreements, but not once did any of the girls fight each other. They never fought for real.

"No! No, I'm not going to fuckin' baby her. Considering the fact that you went freakin' MIA for the past couple days and the three of us were kind enough to pick your panic-attack having ass up, take you to this expensive ass place and pay for you, I think I can say any damn thing I want!" Xin snapped, turning around so Tenten could see the anger in her eyes.

"If it was so fuckin' much for you, why didn't you just say fuck it and forget about me?"

"Cause you stupid Chinese Hoe, friends don't forget about each other!"

"I don't need your pity!"

"I'm not pitying you! I'm setting your ass straight!"

"I don't need you to set me anywhere!"

"What you need is a good ass-whoopin'!"

"Xin, people are starting to hear you guys shout and are looking at the car.." Hinata trailed off, flinching when her sister turned to look at her. "SO! Let them the fuck stare!" Xin shouted, throwing her hands up. "Just shut the hell up!" Tenten snapped, pressing her hands to her temples.

Xin's nostrils flared before she damn there kicked her door open. She stormed around the car to Tenten's side, opened the door and grabbed Tenten. "What the hell are you doing?" Tenten growled as she was yanked from the car.

"Xin!" Temari shouted in alarm as she opened her door and jumped out the car. "I'm about to whoop your ass like your Mother never did!" Xin shouted back just as Temari came around and grabbed Xin around her middle.

"What do you know about my Mother!" Tenten shrieked in anger, balling her hands into fists. "I know she never whooped that ass!" Xin shouted as Temari swung her around and pressed her against the car. "Worry about your perfect life and leave mine the fuck alone! You don't know shit!" Tenten accused as Hinata stood in front of her.

"_Perfect! __Perfect! _Who the fuck said it was perfect? What do you know? You don't know anything your damn self!" Xin snapped over Temari's shoulders. "GIRLS!" Hinata suddenly shouted, nearly shattering their eardrums with her shrill shriek.

"You two are being stupid and causing a scene! You two march your butts in the spa and relax before I lose my temper!" Hinata commanded, glancing between the two. Tenten and Xin both shared a staring contest until Temari shoved Xin to the spa and Hinata grabbed onto Tenten to lead her in there.

A half hour later, the girls were less tense. Tenten and Xin would sneak little glances at one another, but they never said anything. It wasn't until they were forced to sit next to each other to get their nails done that they spoke.

"I shouldn't of assumed your life is perfect. No one has a perfect life," Tenten said slowly, biting her lower lip nervously. Xin glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "Is this the part where I apologize for what I said?" She raised her dark eyebrows curiously. "You don't have to apologize...but it would be nice if you took back what you said as well..."

"I see..."

Tenten gave the smaller girl a sour look and kicked her in the leg since she couldn't hit her. "Ow! Tenten! You stupid hooker!" Xin yelped, wanting so bad to nurse her abused leg but not wanting to mess up the wet coat of blood red nail polish.

"Take it back you hoe!"

"Fine! I take back what I said, jeez..."

Tenten smiled a relieved smile and and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Tenten, I know I make a lot of sarcastic comments, but if you're having a hard time, I am here. I'll always be here. According to the laws of my family, you're my sister in law by default. Sisters help one another out," Xin said slowly, tapping her foot tensely.

That was as sentimental as she could get. Tenten better appreciate Xin's words. She wouldn't hear words like that often. She was being dead the fuck serious when she said things like that. Tenten quietly looked at her slowly nodded.

"Crazy Japanese Bitch."

"Chinese Hoe."

* * *

><p>"Usually by fifth period, people tend to wake up."<p>

Gaara, Hinata, and Naruto stared at Xin. The female was snoozing away, her head face down on the desk, drool coming from the corner of her mouth. "You think she's gonna drown in her sleep?" Naruto asked curiously as Xin shifted.

"It's a possibility," Gaara shrugged in disinterest. "What kept her up?" Naruto frowned as Xin sighed in content. "She snuck out last night.." Hinata rubbed the back of her head nervously. "What was she doing out last night?"

Hinata glanced at Gaara, but Gaara showed no signs of helping her out. "She was out with you, wasn't she?" Naruto asked sourly, looking at the redhead. Gaara only chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "Gross. See, if Xin just told the truth on a regular basis like Hinata, she wouldn't have to sneak out," Naruto shrugged, smirking smugly.

"You didn't tell him?"

"He never asked..."

Naruto's smug smirk fell and he titled his head to the side. "What? What are you guys talking about?" He frowned innocently. "Hinako told Xin and Hinata to stay in the house yesterday after they got back from hanging with Temari and Tenten. Hinata snuck out with Xin last night to be with you and they didn't get home until really late," Gaara filled the knucklehead in with a smirk.

"You snuck out?" Naruto looked at Hinata with wide eyes. Naruto grabbed Hinata by her upper arms and pulled her body close to his, damn there shoving his face in her's. "What has that demon done to you?" He demanded to know, shaking her until she became dizzy.

"Manhandling Hinata won't get her to answer you, idiot," Gaara grumbled, snatching the girl away from the stupid blond. Hinata blinked extremely hard and shook her head. "Xin hasn't done anything," She tried to explain, only to be cut off by Gaara.

"We all had something to do with the way you are now."

"Okay, that's besides the point."

"What exactly is the point?"

"If you guys would let me finish talking, I could get my point across..."

"Gasp! Oh my God, Gaara! My beautiful flower used sarcasm!"

"No kiddin'. Xin obviously had a big part with influencing her."

"Guys..."

"Sorry," Naruto damn there squeaked down at her. Gaara gave him a look but motioned for Hinata to continue with whatever she wanted to say. Hinata took a long breath. She was about to tell the truth to at least these two. It made her nervous because it was her boyfriend and her sister's boyfriend.

"I admit that when I was young, I was extremely shy, socially-retarded. That's what Xin would say. And I'm still shy now, but I'm not a little girl. I'm capable of taking care of myself, making my own decisions and standing up for myself. If I want to sneak out, I think I can. If Xin can sneak out and have the guts not to care if she gets in trouble, why can't I?"

The two guys were quiet as Hinata chewed on her bottom lip. They were surprised she felt this way. Of course they were surprised, Hinata never said much on how she was truly feeling. "It's nice when Xin or Neji or Itachi stand up for me when people pick on me in a mean way or a sexual way, but how can I grow up if no one lets me?"

"...Sexually?"

"...Is that the only word you heard?" Gaara narrowed his eyes in annoyance at how stupid Naruto was. Hinata was trying to tell them how always being protected sucked and deprived her of being independent but all he was worried about was people flirting with her.

Seriously, look at her. She has a nice body and a pretty name. On top of that, she was a rich girl with a good attitude. Naruto better start realizing that an idiot like him is lucky enough to get a girl like her. A rich, smart, pretty girl was a good attitude was hard to find.

Xin...she had somewhat of a bad attitude.

But...she had her good moments. Sometimes.

"Okay, I understand you want to be independent but if a guy pulls some stupid shit in front of me, I will punch them," Naruto told her stubbornly. "But Naruto...I can handle myself," Hinata began saying, only for him to stubbornly shake his head. "I know you can handle yourself. But if a guy openly flirts with you, it's disrespect. You're mine. You're marked territory. You belong to me," Naruto stated, hunching his shoulders.

"Well, that's awfully sexist."

The three turned to see Xin slowly lifting her head up to yawn and wipe the drool from her the corner of her mouth. "She _belongs _to you? What is she, a piece of meat? She's not just some piece of meat you can paw at," Xin huffed, stretching her arms above her.

"I never said she was a piece of meat. She's my girlfriend. Just like you're Gaara's girlfriend. You already have a claim and for a guy to hit on you, it's disrespect," Naruto tried to reason as Xin narrowed her eyes and Hinata gave him a hard stare.

"What are we? Cavemen and cavewomen? We're not animals or mindless meat bags. There's no mark on my neck like demons and animals do and I for damn sure don't see a ring on mine or her finger so I don't se why we're marked territory," Xin rebuffed him, her voice raising.

"Xin and Naruto! Is your conversation so important that you have to interrupt my lesson?" Kurenai suddenly snapped from the front of the room, snapping the textbook shut. "And don't try to act innocent, Gaara and Hinata. You were talking before Xin decided to grace you with her attention," Kurenai continued, narrowing her blood ruby red eyes at the four.

"Actually, yes. I do think our conversation is much more important," Xin stated loudly, folding her arms across her chest. "How so?" Kurenai inquired, her interest spiked with Xin's bold confession. "It's a battle of the sex, if you will. Naruto over here thinks it's okay to say Hinata and I are marked territory for him and Gaara. I'm assuming Gaara agrees with Naruto because he hasn't backed me up," Xin notified the class, raising her eyebrows.

"And what's your thought on it?" Ino asked her, honestly wanting to know what the loud girl thought. "Honestly, I think it's sets women back. You're telling us that we can be independent and we can handle ourselves and problems but you're saying we're marked territory. Males don't think that's sexist?"

"It's not sexist. You belong to me because I'm dating you. Your my woman. Guys should be happy I allow them to look at you, let alone talk to you. If a guy suddenly kisses you," Gaara paused and shot a glare at Miguel. "It's my job to set the idiot straight."

"Are you saying my sister isn't capable of setting said idiot straight herself?" Hinata asked, surprising people with how strong her question came out. "If she was capable, the thing at the beach wouldn't of happened," Gaara shot back, glancing at Xin and Hinata.

"Oh, so I'm not capable? What? Because we're women, that means we have to stand off to the side and be pretty? Is that all we're good for?" Xin narrowed her eyes at Gaara and cocked her head to the side. "Yes!" Damn there every boy shouted.

Xin stood up and slammed her hands on the table while Hinata stood up as well. "Well then, you're a sexist pig then! I can't have opinions now? What? We're trophies? That's what we are to you? Something pretty to look at and show off to your friends?"

"I never said you were a trophy."

"You basically just did."

"When the hell did Hinata-San grow balls?"

Kurenai watched in interest as the class divided themselves. Girls on one side, Guys on the other side. They were locked in a heated debate about rights and sexism. She was quite proud of her class, especially the four who started the debate.

"So let me get this straight!" Xin shouted over everyone else shouting. "You're allowed to punch out a guy if he looks at me in a sexual way...but if a girl looks at you in a sexual way and even says she'll steal you, I'm wrong for threatening her and telling her skank ass to back off?"

"Girls take jealousy to a whole different level," Naruto spoke up before anyone else could. "But we reacted the same way," Xin reminded him. "Girls are crazy. Their incapable of making clear choices because they let their emotions rule them."

"AHA! So now you think because some girls aren't afraid to let people know how they feel in a situation, they are incapable of making a good choice?" Ino asked loudly, narrowing her baby blues eyes and shoving her ponytail over her shoulder.

Before an answer could be formed, the bell rung. "Well! That was quite a show you all did. I'm quite proud. 100 points for everyone. Class dismissed!" Kurenai alerted them, smiling sweetly. Xin and Hinata shot a certain look at Gaara and Naruto before turning on their heels and storming out.

"We just messed up, didn't we?"

"We didn't just mess up, Naruto. We fucked up. Majorly."

"Shit."

"We'll be in the dog house for a very long time."

"No kiddin'."

"We're fuckin' retarded."

"No doubt about it."

Retarded they were.

* * *

><p><em>TeeBeMe: I wanted to get this out before my birthday! <em>

**Xin: For those of you who don't know. It's the 19th. **

_TeeBeMe: Reviews would be a nice birthday gift. _

**Xin: Lots of reviews...**

_TeeBeMe: Hoped you liked it! _


	4. Broken headboards, falling, and cheating

_TeeBeMe: Updaaaaate! Summer is almost over for me! For those who have already started school, good luck to you all!_

**Xin: TeeBeMe only owns the original characters in this story. She doesn't own the Naruto series or any games, songs, or movies mentioned in this story.**

* * *

><p>It was painfully awkward the following period at lunch. Xin wasn't sitting next to Gaara, like she normally would. Instead, she was seated next to Hinata. The nicer twin wasn't sitting near Naruto either! The others knew something was up and they wanted to know.<p>

"Oi, Xinny, Hinata? Is something wrong?" Shikamaru decided to be the bravest and asked the women. Xin quirked her black eyebrow and frowned. "A guy is talking to me. Am I allowed to answer him?" Xin asked Gaara, giving him a smart-ass look.

Gaara only sighed but didn't answer her, knowing it was a trap. "We sparked a debate last period," Xin said loudly, glaring at Naruto and Gaara. "What kind of debate?" Sakura asked, ignoring Sasuke's hand running up her thigh. "A male versus female debate."

The table was quiet. Sakura's eyes narrowed along with Temari and Tenten. The guys minus for Naruto and Gaara, shook their heads. "Gaara and Naruto basically believe since females are more in tune with our emotions, we can't make clear decisions and we can't defend ourselves from other guys who want our attention," Xin leaned back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest.

"Do you agree?" Tenten asked, raising her brown eyebrows at Neji. "Do not answer," Naruto mouthed to his future brother-in-law. "Uh..." Neji trailed off dumbly. Tenten scowled and slapped him upside his head. "How could you agree with that!"

"I didn't even say anything!"

"Bullshit!"

Neji gave an angry glare at his two cousins and then at their boyfriends. Xin snorted while Hinata simply frowned. "It's not my fault you're a sexist pig along with these two idiots," Xin snapped at Neji, pointing at Gaara and Naruto.

"We're not sexist!" Naruto complained loudly. "Claiming we can't make a decision because we focus on more emotions because we're women is a sexist statement, you pigs," Hinata huffed, not bothering to cast them a glance. "Did Hinata just insult someone?" Sasuke asked, genuinely confused.

"Hinata has grown a lot of balls..." Gaara mumbled out the side of his mouth. "Thanks to the Akuma-Hime..." Naruto frowned, looking at his girlfriend with a sad look. "Naruto, I just got my nails done. Don't make me break a nail while punching you in the face," Xin gave him a glare before going back to her canned juice.

What's with these manufacturing problems? Boxed soda? Canned Juice?

What was the world coming to?

The rest of the period was spent silently, females glaring at males. Males avoiding angry stares. Gaara had a feeling this whole thing was going to end by having the females pin him and the males down and to admit defeat.

Sounds like fun.

* * *

><p>As Temari opened the front door and slipped out of her shoes, the house was oddly quiet. She couldn't hear her parents bickering over Kami-Sama knows what or the pitter patter of Miyako's feet against the hard wood floors.<p>

"Dude, where's the fam-bam?" Xin asked from behind Temari, kicking her chunky boots off her feet. Temari placed her bag and keys down and shrugged. "I don't know," Temari shrugged, flopping onto her couch in a not too graceful manner.

Xin shooed Temari's feet away and plopped down and allowed Temari to rest her feet on her lap. They sat comfortably, joking and poking fun at anything, giggling at anything they found funny. It was quite nice for them to joke around like this, interrupted by nothing.

Except for that loud bang.

"What the hell was that?" Xin looked up at the ceiling as if the answer was supposed to seep through and tell them. Temari shrugged but slowly got up. "Think someone broke in?" She asked quietly, looking up. "Should I take my thong off?" Xin asked just as quietly. Temari only shook her head and snorted. "Whoever it is, we can take 'em."

They eased up the stairs and as the closer they got, the louder the noise became. The source was coming from Temari's parents room and if the two girls would listen hard enough, they could hear whimpering and groaning every so often.

Xin looked at the weapons mounted on the wall across from Temari's parents room. She couldn't help but grin, Shigure had a thing for keeping weapons mounted on the walls. Expensive, great, sharp weapons Tenten's family made. Anything they made was certified 'greatness'.

She dismounted a spear and a sword. She weighed the weapons in her hand before tossing the sword to Temari. Using a spear seemed more fun. Stab, stab, stab! She was stab-happy! She was a sadist, what else could she say.

Temari threw the door open with a battle cry and the two rushed in. They paused once they saw no robber or anyone dangerous. But...their eyes did widened in horror. "Oh my Kami-Sama!" Xin squealed, dropping her spear and slapping her hands over her eyes.

Shigure and Karura were in the middle of sex.

They had no blanket to cover their nakedness.

"Gross!" Temari shrieked at the surprised faces of her parents. She grabbed Xin's shoulder and darted from the room and down back to the living room. "Temari, if you love me, if you really do love me, claw my eyes out and crush them!" Xin yowled out, burying her face into the couch.

The living room lapsed into silence, the two females trying their hardest to erase the memories that would forever be engraved into their minds. Again, the silence was broken. This time, though, by the front door opening.

"Hello?"

A strawberry blond woman stepped into the room. She was as tall as Temari, kind of pale with big green eyes. She was dressed in skinny jeans, a tank top, and...no bra. And boy did she need to a bra to hold her large chest in place and hide her obviously hardened nipples.

"Miss Temari! Hello! I tried callin' your parents but they wouldn't pick up the phone," The woman grinned, her thick accent blending in with her Japanese. She was holding Miyako to her chest with a large bag slung over her shoulder. "Yeah, they're kind of busy at the moment.."

"Doing what?"

"Each other..."

"Oh..."

"Hi! I'm Xin! Miyako's future Aunt," Xin invited herself into the conversation, waving at the Irish woman. "Hello, my name is Charlotte. I'm Miyako's nanny. Miyako has mentioned you a lot," Charlotte smiled sweetly, placing the bag down and shaking Xin's hand.

Miyako's eyes opened to reveal slightly tired yellow eyes. Xin smiled widely and clapped her hands to get the toddler's attention. She held her hands out to the small girl. Miyako scrambled away from Charlotte and into Xin's waiting arms.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Miyako-Chan. Goodbye Miss Temari. It was nice meeting you, Miss Xin," Charlotte waved to them before easing out of the house. Xin bounced Miyako on her hip and started laughing, shaking her head.

"_That's _your Nanny? Little Miss No-Bra?" Xin was cracking up, tightening her grip on Miyako. "So she doesn't wear a bra. She's a good nanny," Temari shrugged her shoulders, grabbing the large bag on the floor. "Be careful, her nipple might stab you in the eye."

"Shut up, Xin!"

"Shutting up."

Xin was playing a game with Miyako as Temari leisurely flipped through a fashion magazine when the phone rang. Xin, being the closest to the phone, rolled towards the table and picked up. "Moshi – Moshi," She greeted as polite as she could.

"Who is it?"

"It's a collect call from Suna's main jail."

"Accept the charge."

Xin spoke with the operator before she heard a tired, female voice. "Karura, is that you?" She asked into the phone, making Xin roll her eyes. "You should address your child's Grandmother with more respect, you know."

"Whose this?" Misa asked in confusion. "This is Xin. Hi Misa-San," Xin spoke blandly, her hip bumping into the back of the couch. "Oh! Xin-Chan, you're rich, aren't you?" Misa suddenly asked, her voice became more high-pitched. "My parents are rich..." Xin trailed off, causing Temari to frown at her in interest.

"Why don't you be a sweetheart and bail me out?" Misa asked cheerily. Xin stared at the T.V blankly. "And what about Kankuro?" She raised her eyebrows. "He'll be fine! Don't you think I should be bailed out first since I'm Miyako-Chan's Mother?"

"Well, let's see. Miyako-Chan, your Mom is on the phone. Do you want to talk to her?" Xin asked loudly, looking at the toddler. Miyako looked up at Xin for a second. "No!" She screamed loudly enough for Misa to hear and darted from the room.

Temari sighed heavily and went off to look for the young toddler. "Well, does that answer your question?" Xin asked in a smart-ass tone. "Listen, Xin. I need to get out of here," Misa said slowly, as if Xin wasn't hearing her properly.

"No, you listen. I did not get you into this mess so why the hell should I get you out? I'm not going to take my parent's well earned money to bail your crack headed ass out of jail so you can fuck up again. What the hell is your problem anyway? What kind of Mom can't take responsibility for fucking up her life and her baby father's life too?"

"Who the hell do you think you are? I haven't been near crack in months and I didn't fuck anyone's life up you greedy hooker!" Misa snapped back at Xin in anger. "Who am I? I think I'm someone who takes more care of a kid more than her Mother does. And you did fuck Kankuro's life up! He wasn't like this when he was single and when you didn't trap him with a baby, cause let's be honest. If it wasn't for Miyako, he would of dropped your ass like a bad habit," Xin snarled back in retaliation.

"Xin, how dare you disrespect me? I don't even fucking know you like that! You don't know me! I'll beat the living shit out of you!" Misa threatened, her grip on the payphone tightening as Xin rolled her eyes. "I don't know you but that hasn't stopped me from helping with taking care of your kid. And bitch please, come get some! I'll fuck you up!"

Xin hung the phone up with an annoyed sound. "Xin-Chan?" Xin turned around to see Karura slowly stepping into the living room with Shigure in tow. "Karura-Sama...Shigure-Sama. Did you hear all that?" She asked, somewhat nervous that they heard her foul language.

Karura chuckled nervously and nodded. "See kid, that's why you are my favorite. You have the mouth of a sailor," Shigure chuckled in good nature. Xin rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly "But Misa...well, she's a nutcase. She really might try to come find you," Karura frowned, looking at the young woman in concern.

"I think I can take her," Xin hummed as Temari finally returned with Miyako. "Obāsan, I don't want to go with Okā-Sama! I want to stay with here and I want Daddy to come home," Miyako whined loudly as Temari frowned sadly.

Xin rubbed the back of her neck again as the family sighed heavily. "I should be getting home soon. Dinner will be ready," She said, going back to the front door to slip into her boots and grab her things. "I drove you here, want a ride home?" Temari asked, reaching for her keys.

"Nah, I'll walk," Xin shrugged as she swung open the door. She gave Miyako a kiss on the forehead and bid everyone else a goodbye before leaving the small family. "Is everything okay with her?" Karura asked, peeking out the window to see Xin walking away sluggishly. She must be thinking...

"I don't know, her and Gaara are in the middle of something," Temari shrugged, getting out a new coloring book for Miyako. "Really? What's wrong?" Karura frowned in concern. "She and Hinata had this argument with him and Naruto in school about how guys are sexists and women can't be independent because guys won't let us," Temari explained, giving the toddler a pack of crayons, markers, and coloring pencils.

"Is that so?" Karura asked, raising her blond eyebrows in interest. "I thought I taught that boy better than to degrade women..." Karura screwed her lips, tapping her finger against her cheek. "I'm surprised Xin didn't just punch the boy in the face," Shigure snorted, reclining in his La-Z boy.

"So was everyone else."

"Oi, I'm home!" Gaara suddenly alerted them, kicking off his converses and throwing his bag and keys next to Temari's things. "You didn't see Xin-Chan on your way here?" Karura asked from her seat on the couch as Gaara joined them in the living room.

"She was just here?" Gaara gave Miyako a pat on her head and looked back at his Mother. "Yes, she just left not even five minutes ago," Karura replied with a curious look. Gaara grumbled something under his breath. "She won't talk to me..."

"That's because you degraded her."

"Temari told you?"

"Of course."

"..."

"You should of kept your mouth shut when Naruto-Kun opened his mouth. Xin-Chan is a strong feminist, so of course she wouldn't take lightly to you basically degrading her as a woman," Karura shook her head at the idiotic choice her son made.

"Look boy, here's something you should always remember when dating females. They are always right. Especially the one you marry. If you're going to marry the loud one, she will be right. No matter what. And if you marry her and piss her off, she won't just hold out on you when it comes to doing the dirty, she'll punch you in the face."

"Listen to your Father. I've broken him down quite well, right dear?"

"Of course, honey."

"See? He agreed because I'm right."

"Right. And the loud one, she's little. That means she's fast. She could probably jump up and punch you in the face three times and you wouldn't be able to realize it because she's so fast," Shigure continued to explain, giving his son a serious look. "And while we're on the subject of marriage, if you two are having S-E-X, be protected. We don't need more kids running around while you two somehow manage to be thrown in jail like your idiot brother," Shigure sighed heavily, glancing at his granddaughter.

If Gaara and Xin were to have kids, he had a feeling they would be bad ass little mothafuckas. He'd love them regardless but they would be demon spawns because Gaara and Xin were spawns of the devil. It was fact.

"We aren't having that..."

"...Really?"

"Really."

"Well...why?"

Temari snorted in laughter as her parents stared at her brother. Now that she thought about it...why weren't Xin and Gaara having sex anyway? Disgusted as she was, she did see Gaara glancing up and down Xin's body when the little woman wasn't looking. And Xin did say she wanted to have sex with him. Yet, she was still pure and he wasn't getting anyway.

What the hell was wrong with them?

"Uh...I don't know, the lack of privacy?" Gaara asked blandly, seemingly not bothered that his parents were questioning about his sex life. "So...if the house was empty, you would have it with her?" Karura asked slowly, looking around the room. "Or her house."

"Are you stupid, boy?" Shigure grunted, rolling his eyes. "You can't do that at her house. If Hiashi found you with her or found a clue that would lead him to believe what you did, he'll skin you alive and make you eat your skin. Hiashi and the loud one argue frequently but that is his daughter and he will find you. He's a Hyuuga, boy. They have those special eyes."

"Why don't you rent a nice hotel? No interruptions and it's not our house or her house," Karura advised him with a sweet smile. Was his parents really giving him sex advice? His life was so weird. This shit didn't make any sense at all.

"Well, this is weird," Temari hummed, picking her fashion magazine up. "What about you, hon? How's Shikamaru-Kun?" Karura turned her attention to her oldest child, smiling widely. Temari's eyes widened in horror while Shigure narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mom," Temari muttered under her breath. "Really?" Karura frowned innocently. She could've sworn she recalled Temari not being a virgin. She remembered coming home one day to Gaara chasing the weird Kabuto boy around her living room with Kankuro laughing and Xin cheering him on.

"Yes, really," Temari insisted firmly. "Well alright. As long as I don't have to worry about more grandchildren before any actual weddings. You got that? I want a wedding before any more grandchildren!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Mom."

* * *

><p>"Naruto, I'm not playing with you. I will stab you in the eye!"<p>

Everyone watched in humor as Naruto held Xin's newly bought iPod high enough away from her. "C'mon midget, jump for it," He grinned down at her as she jumped and strained to get her iPod back. "It's mean, give my sister her iPod back," Hinata sighed and tried her best to glare at Naruto.

The girls were still angry at Naruto and Gaara but they were more or less lightening up. Naruto thought that maybe if he bullied Xin like he usually does, she'd eventually forget about her anger about him being a 'sexist, idiotic, little penis having ass pig' and be angry because he was bullying her.

Xin's pale face turned ruby red in rage as her little hands balled into fists. "Du dumme Schlampe Arsch Hahn-eating Schwein!" She suddenly screamed in German. Naruto paused and frowned. "Um...I don't know what she said, but it did hurt a little..." Naruto said slowly as Xin smirked.

"She was speaking in German," Neji told them, he, along with Hanabi, Hinata, and Xin took lessons to learn several languages, including German. "Ah, of course. The language of anger," Gaara rolled his eyes. He watched in interest as Xin kicked Naruto in his shin, snatched her iPod away and got him into a headlock.

Naruto got owned by a little girl.

Again.

"Why can't you two just forgive Naruto and Gaara? Yes, they're stupid for what they said but that doesn't stop the fact that they love you," Shikamaru tried to help his friends out. Xin sat next to her sister and snorted. "Gaara is incapable of saying he loves me," She glared at Gaara and folded her arms.

"Seriously?" Sakura and Tenten asked with wide eyes. Shit, even Sasuke and Neji had stated they loved the two to their faces. "Seriously," Xin folded her legs and kicked her foot in annoyance. "Shut up, Xin," Gaara scowled at her.

"You shut up."

"You're being a child."

"Because I'm in tune with my feelings unlike you?"

"Because you're being a spoiled brat."

"Hardly! You're just being a jerk."

"And you're a brat."

"Fuck you."

"You wish."

"When did you get so cocky and beef-headed?"

"Right around the time I started dating you."

By now, the two had gotten up and into each other faces. Xin was pointing her nail at him, which was dangerous because she could poke an eye out with that nail while Gaara was glaring daggers at the little woman.

"This seems serious," Tenten whispered for everyone to hear. "Usually when they argue, only one is angry and the other is trying to plead their case. But...they're both angry. What do we do?" Sasuke asked quietly. He didn't want the two to turn their rage to them.

"I'm scared to leave them alone because they might kill each other," Sakura answered, flinching when she thought Xin was about to swing. "Or they might have angry, rough sex," Temari shrugged, not the least bit interested.

"Shut the fuck up before I choke your ass!"

"Please do, I'd rather lose conscious then sit here and hear you nag."

They all flinched when Xin tackled her boyfriend to the floor and proceeded in trying to choke him. "She's trying to choke him," Naruto stated the obvious, raising his blond eyebrows. "If he's a smart man, he'll play dead. But knowing him, he'll take the hard way out and try to pry her off of him," Temari shook her head and sighed.

"Nobody loves you!"

"Nobody loves you either!"

The room was deathly silent as the couple stared at each other. Saying something like that to each other was a low blow for both. They both had a hard time growing up with their families and siblings so it was rather fucked up that they would say something like that.

Xin got up first and stared at him. It wasn't her usual 'I'll kill you and let some dude rape your corpse' glare. Hell, it wasn't even a glare! It was more of a psychotic stare. Her head was titled to the side, her eyes slight wide and her lips were a straight line.

Gaara wasn't just terrified for his life, everyone in the room was too. It was funny how such a small girl could instill so much fear in so many different people. She made a weird noise, it sounded somewhat like a scoff before she turned on her heel and sauntered out of the room.

Xin didn't slam the door, she didn't stomp away, and she didn't curse her head off. She simply left the room and quite possibly the house, as calm as she could. "Uh...as your big sister and her best friend...I feel as though I should be the one to tell you...You royally fucked up, yo. She's angry but remaining calm. That's the worst kind of anger a woman can have," Temari alerted him, being the first to break the silence.

"She said the same thing I said!" Gaara snapped back at her, glancing at the stairs, hoping Xin would come back and be all cheery and happy. "You both are fucked up for saying that. But, Xin still is a girl. Her feelings are probably still more hurt than your feelings," Sakura tried her best to explain.

"My feelings could be deeply hurt."

"Are they?"

"...No."

"Exactly."

"I should probably talk to her before she does something stupid," Gaara mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe you should let her cool down a bit. She might castrate you if you find her now," Neji advised the redhead, feeling sorry that he would have to face his cousin's wrath.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

* * *

><p>When Hinata returned home that night, she found her sister brooding in her bedroom. Her back was turned towards Hinata. "Hey, Xin. Are you still mad at Gaara? I know what he said was harsh but you said the same thing and I'm sure he felt bad about it and...Oh my Kami-Sama."<p>

When Xin turned to face her, Hinata noticed a new feature in her sister's face. There was a ring shoved through the skin of her eyebrow. An eyebrow ring. A piercing. On her face. Her face. She couldn't hide that. What the hell did their parents say about that?

"Sup' sis?" Xin waved to her before turning back around. "Xin!" Hinata rushed over to Xin's rounded bed and damn there tackled Xin down. "Hinata! What the hell is with you?" Xin groaned underneath her sister. Although she was quite proud Hinata was able to tackle her down without a problem.

"Why is there metal shoved through your face?" Hinata demanded, wildly pointing at the monstrosity. "I was bored after I left Naruto's house. I went to the mall and saw that piercing place and they pierced my eyebrow," Xin explained as calmly as she could.

"Are you out of your mind? Mom and Dad are going to freak! Take it out!" Hinata hissed at her, looking like she was ready to rip it out of her face. "No. I wanna show Gaara. He likes piercings but he told me he would hate it if I pierced my face," Xin replied casually with a smirk.

"Forget about Gaara! Think about what will happen when Dad sees that. Xin, he's going to kill you. What if he sends you to another boarding school? Or a Military school?" Hinata gasped, jumped up and began to pace around the room.

Xin sat up and watched her sister freak out in interest. "Hinata, I doubt they'll send me away, I haven't done anything insane in awhile," Xin reminded her, leaning back on her hands. "You've done enough in the past to get sent to a correctional facility!" Hinata shouted, pointing at her.

"You're exaggerating."

"You set our school on fire. Drove your car through the front doors of the school, spray-painted on the side of the school, took a chainsaw to a tree and watched as it fell on Sasuke's car, attacked a substitute teacher, shoved Naruto into the big fountain at the mall, went for a dangerous joyride with Gaara, fought so many different people..."

"Alright! Alright! Yes, I'm a problem child. I highly doubt Mom and Dad will send me to a facility 'for the troubled youth' over a little piercing," Xin rolled her eyes, huffing and puffing. Hinata rolled her lips together in concentration.

"So, you still mad at Naruto for the sexist thing?"

"..."

"You are, aren't you?"

"Well...yes. Why can't he understand I've grown a lot since we were kids. I can take care of myself," Hinata sighed, dropping back onto the bed next to her sister. "I don't know," Xin threw her arm around her twin's neck. "Maybe cause until recently...all you did was blush, stalk his ass, and faint anytime he spoke to you or touched you in the slightest," Xin answered her, rolling her eyes.

Hinata snatched herself away and shoved at Xin's shoulder. Xin only laughed as her sister pawed at her arm. Xin glanced off to the side and caught the poster pinned to the wall next to her closest. It was a black and white poster of the 1950's American actress Marilyn Monroe.

Xin had a lot of posters in her room, each set of posters were to different walls. The posters near her closest were of older American actresses, such as Marilyn Monroe, Elizabeth Taylor, and Audrey Hepburn. Those were her top three favorites, but her all time favorite was Marilyn Monroe.

"What would Marilyn do..." Xin tapped her lip, staring at the poster of Marilyn Monroe. Xin snapped her fingers with a smile. "Oh, I know what Marilyn would do," Xin hummed out with a wide grin, snapping her fingers. Hinata stared at Xin with a confused look.

"It's simple."

"Care to elaborate?"

"We make them jealous."

"...How?"

"...How do you think?"

"..."

"You're hopeless!"

Xin rolled her eyes at her innocent faced sister and pulled her closer. Her grin stretched widely as she went on to explain her evil, sexy plan to make Naruto and Gaara turn red with jealousy and rage. Those asses would pay.

* * *

><p>The next day, something was wrong. Very wrong. The twins were acting wrong. Xin was not being hugged tightly to Gaara's chest, trying her best to ignore the nips at her neck he was supposed to be making. Hinata wasn't standing close to Naruto, his arm slung protectively over her shoulders and kissing her cheek every so often.<p>

Nope...the twins were no where to be seen.

When lunch rolled around, Xin and Hinata finally showed up. Except...they were both over at a different table with Kiba, Shino, Lee, Chouji, Kimimaro, Haku, Kin, and Karin. Why the fuck were the twins over a that table? No one knew.

They weren't sitting with those guys, there were just standing at the table. Xin was standing between Lee and Kimimaro, her hip bumping into Kimimaro's shoulder, her hand propped on Lee's shoulder. Gaara knew she was doing that shit on purpose. The little bitch. He didn't like Kimimaro ever since they got into a fight in Eighth grade. He forgot what it was about, but it had something to do with Lee. Bah, Lee was too forgiving.

Hinata was standing in between Shino and Kiba, although Kiba kept drawing her back into a conversation. Naruto did not like that. Hinata was his woman. His. Woman. He'd fuckin' shank a bitch if they thought impure things about his Hinata. Naruto was overprotective. Ever since he was little, he was even overprotective of his Mama. When he was thirteen and someone made a comment about the 'hot red headed milf', Naruto went ballistic and punched the guy in the face.

So the mere thought of someone thinking dirty of Hinata made Naruto want to rip the bastard in half. Naruto knew (oh, _yes_, he _knew_) that Mutt-faced Kiba had a thing for his girlfriend. He wasn't that damn dumb. He knew (oh _yes_, he was on to you, Kiba!). Naruto was going not going to let that shit slide. If Kiba's hand came within the vicinity of Hinata's breasts (or her person, for that matter), he would fuckin' castrate Kiba like the dog he was!

Gaara scowled deeply at Kimimaro gave Xin a sickly smile. The sickly bastard. With his freakish white hair and boring green eyes (Sakura's eyes were _so_ much prettier), sickly pale skin and two red circles on his forehead. The sickly freak. He was originally from Oto city but came here to seek medical help because he had some sort of disease that fucked around with his bones. Gaara didn't know if he got the medical attention he needed from Tsunade, but if he did, why the fuck was he still here?

And why was he giving that sickly smile to Xin? He shouldn't be smiling at her like that, leaning closer to her hip. Oh no. No other person (well, no other_ man_ because for some reason, he knew the girls didn't apply to this) was supposed to be touching her hip. Even if he it was accidental. And _that _was not accidental.

Xin's face turned towards Kimimaro and something glinted in the light. Oh. Oh no. Oh _hell _naw. That was not what he thought it was! That better not be what he thought it was. He reached over and swiped his hand out, catching a lock of Neji's beautiful coffee brown hair in his grasp. Without a word, he yanked the Hyuuga towards him.

"Ow! Gaara! The fuck is your problem?" Neji snapped, twitching and trying to get his precious hair out of Gaara's grasp. He worked hard to maintain it's soft feeling and shiny-ness, so grabbing at it and yanking it was not appreciated. Not. At. All.

"Look at you cousin. Look at her. What the _FWAK _is that in your cousin's face?" He growled, damn there pointing wildly in Xin's direction. Neji squinted in her direction, his lips twisted up into a concentrated frowned.

"...An eyebrow piercing..."

"That little bitch."

"Why does it bother you so bad, it's just a piercing. I thought you liked those," Temari deadpanned, ripping open her yogurt. It wasn't like she was going on a diet, the yogurt was just yummy. She was not fat, mothafucka! She wasn't...

"I do like them...but...it's through her face," Gaara grumbled, drumming his fingers against the tabletop. "Okay, so why does that bother you if its through her face?" Sakura eyed him, she, Tenten, and Temari leaning forward in anticipation.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at them. "I'm not going to say it," He told them, fixing his death glare on them. "Say it," Tenten narrowed her eyes just as well. "Screw off, meatball head," Gaara shot at the brunette with a smirk. "Oh shut the fuck up and admit that you think Xin is too pretty to be shoving metal objects through her face," Tenten shrugged her shoulders and leaned back in the chair.

"I admit nothing."

"You know, you guys are stupid," Sakura rolled her eyes and touched at her hair. She was thinking of growing her pink locks out. She was starting to become jealous of the girl's (and Neji's) long beautiful hair. They could do anything with it, braid it, throw it in a bun, curl it, straighten it. What could she do? Straighten it or curl the ends? Boo, those bitches.

"What did we do?" Naruto sighed while slumping down into his seat. "You guys went all sexist on them, remember?" Temari chuckled with a smirk. "Oh c'mon! That was a fuckin' week ago!" Naruto shouted rather loudly.

The lunch room was quiet and Naruto noticed Xin and Hinata glance over at the table with a curious look. Xin did an odd thing with her face, Naruto nor Gaara could really explain it, but she turned back around and continued talking with Lee and Kimimaro. Hinata simply frowned before turning back with Shino and Kiba.

Both guys nearly snarled in annoyance.

* * *

><p>Gaara was nearly fuming at the sight of Xin talking with Kimimaro and some other people when school let out. Oh no, he did not appreciate the fact that those guys were ogling at her in way too tight (they were like her fuckin' skin, for Christs' Sake!) red skinny jeans and her flimsy little tank top (news flash, Xin, it's getting colder, get a damn jacket on you saucy little tramp!).<p>

When she turned into his general direction, he caught something white in her hand. Oh no. Oh hell no. Oh fuck no. What in Gods' name was in her hand? Why the fuck was there a cigarette in between her index finger and middle finger?

Okay, Okay. Maybe she was holding it for someone? Yeah, that was plausible. But then...why was she bringing up to her fire-red engine painted lips and taking a long drag off of the damn thing? Why was she smoking? What the hell was going on?

Gaara was by her side in a flash, surprising the hell out of Kimimaro and the other people around her. She, on the other hand, didn't seem so surprised. In fact, it looked like she was expecting him to be by her side.

"Xin, what the hell are you smoking?" He snapped, looking at the cancer-stick. The little woman glanced up at him and took another drag and slowly blew the air out with a smile. "Well, we Japanese people tend to call it a _'Tabako', _but the Americans know it as a cigarette," Xin chuckled, taking another drag.

"I thought you agreed to quit smoking years ago," Gaara scowled at her and then at Kimimaro. The bastard. Maybe if that mothafucka quit smoking, he wouldn't be so goddamn sick. Maybe he had cancer. Maybe that's why he fuckin' refused to leave. Gaara knows, Kimimaro, he _knows_.

"I did. I just wanted one little cigarette. Oh, Gaara, did you notice my piercing?" Xin grinned widely, motioning to it. Gaara. Did she just call him Gaara? What the fuck. Xin barely ever called him by his name. She called him 'babe', or 'sweetheart', or even 'sweet thang' but barely his name.

"Yeah, I saw it."

"Do you like it?"

"You already know the answer."

"Aww-ooh, are you upset?"

Gaara glared at her in annoyance. He was going to snap her fuckin' neck if she didn't stop being such a damn bitch. She'd better thank Kami-Sama he wasn't a woman-beater. His Mother taught him better than that. He was above kicking a girl's ass.

However, that didn't stop him from gripping her up by her arm and throwing her over his shoulder. Ahh, just like old times. "I guess I'll see you guys later," Xin laughed in good nature, blowing out a steady stream of smoke.

Gaara finally set Xin down once they were in the parking lot. Xin glared at him, tapped her boot-clad foot against the ground and took another drag off the cigarette. "Does this bother you?" Xin chuckled, holding up her cancer-stick.

"You know it does, Xin." He snapped at her, glaring daggers at her. "Oh well," Xin snorted, blowing a stream of smoke in his face. "Get rid of it, chew this piece of gum, and put this on," He instructed, holding his helmet up to her. When Xin made no move to follow anything, Gaara slapped it out of her hand and stomped on it.

"...Dude!" Xin growled in anger. That was so not called for! All he had to do was wait until she was finish, damn! With a glare, she snatched the piece of gum from him and the helmet. She popped it in her mouth and placed the bulky thing on her head. "Let's go, you freakin' bastard!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kiba and Hinata were standing in front of his slightly new car, Kiba leaning against it like he was all that and a bag of chips. "So, you cut school and came in late with your sister, huh? That's badass. I like it like that though," Kiba grinned, showing off his more sharpened teeth.<p>

The fuck? He took this dog-lovin' thing to a whole 'nother level.

"I-It wasn't too serious. We were just driving a-around the city. It was f-fun though," She replied, looking away from him. Naruto wouldn't like it if he saw how close Kiba was standing near her. But...Xin insisted they needed to show they had the right to talk to any man they pleased.

Although the reason why Xin pierced her eyebrow was because she knew it would anger Gaara. Xin was just being a spiteful little bitch. She'd eventually take the piercing out, but for now, she'd torture Gaara.

Anyway...

"Maybe one of these days you should try cutting with me, I bet you could have more fun with me." Kiba continued to grin down at the little woman. He didn't mean that in a perverted sense, but it sure as hell sounded perverted to her. The horny dog. Hinata found herself almost scowling in distaste.

She needed to compose herself. This was one of her childhood friends, surely he meant no harm. Right? Er...right. He had a crush on her, yes, she knew. But his crush didn't extend to wanting her sexually, did it? Cuz' if it did, he'd be disappointed.

Hinata wasn't that type of girl. With or without a boyfriend. She wasn't one to use her womanly assets to get what she wanted like Xin and Temari. Of course, they rarely did that now-a-days, for the fact that they were happily (well, Temari and Shika were happy at the moment, not Xin and Gaara...) taken. But the two weren't shy with showing a little cleavage to get what they wanted.

Hinata only forced out a small giggle. "Well...I'm not too sure about that," She began, her face taking on a reddish hue. "X-Xin is a pretty fun person. I don't think anyone could have more fun then her," She replied sweetly, ignoring the feeling in her gut.

Naruto could see them conversing from where he was standing. If Dog-breath made the wrong move, he'd be all up in there like a crackhead. But from what he could see, they were just talking. Naruto could also see that Hinata's smiles were so obviously fake.

Naruto wasn't as dumb as everyone thought.

He could understand why Kiba had a crush on Hinata. She was gorgeous, sweet, a kind soul, and humble. She didn't use her body like some hookers he knew (although he loved those hookers) to get what she wanted. She always tried to be fair and considerate and she rarely ever judged people.

Plus, they were childhood friends. Kiba knew Hinata way longer than Naruto knew her. He probably knew things about Hinata that Naruto didn't know. Oh holy hell, Kiba was actually some serious competition now that he thought about it.

Oh fuck a duck!

Wait...what was he doing? Why was he hugging Hinata so suddenly? Was his hand suddenly lowering down her back near her ass? What the fuck did he think he was doing? Naruto was gonna beat the living shit out of him if his hand touched her ass!

"Yo! Hinata!" Naruto shouted, nearly power walking over to the two. Hinata backed away from Kiba, but not out of his embrace and looked over her shoulder. "What's wrong, Naruto?" Hinata asked sweetly, although Naruto found himself flinching. The sweetness in her tone wasn't real and he could easily tell.

"Uh, c'mon on. I'm going to give you a ride home," Naruto replied after a moments pause. He couldn't just come out of nowhere accusing Kiba of trying to feel up Hinata. Even though it was true. He didn't want them to think he was watching them. Even though he was, indeed, watching them.

"Aw naw, dude. That's cool. I got her," Kiba smirked in a way that irked Naruto's fuckin' soul. Kiba was a cool person, sure. Did he trust him alone with his Hinata? No. Not at fucking all. So if Dog-breath knew what was good for him, he'd let go of Uzumaki Naruto's girlfriend and fuck off.

"Naw, _I got her. _Thanks though," Naruto nearly growled before yanking Hinata out of Kiba's grasp. "Say goodbye to the nice dog, Hinata-Chan," Naruto grumbled, pulling Hinata in the direction of the student parking lot. "G-Goodbye Kiba-kun!" Hinata waved over her shoulder, noticing how Naruto flinched at the way she addressed Kiba.

The couple slid into Naruto's prized orange fifth-generation Camaro. Xin was such a car-freak thanks to Naruto and the rest of the boys. "Look, Hinata-Chan. I know what I said was wrong but I don't think you should purposely try to make me jealous by talking to Dog-breath!" Naruto grumbled, rubbing his face in exasperation.

"Jealous? I don't know what you're talking about," Hinata replied smoothly, causing an almost violent flinch from Naruto. Xin was doing a damn good job influencing Hinata to be a vindictive, sly little vixen. He'd have to applaud the younger twin on that.

"What's it going to take for you to stop being mad at me?" Naruto asked, running his hand down his face. Hinata glanced at him from the corner of her eye before turning to stare back out the window. They still hadn't left the student parking lot, there was only a couple cars left. Only the club-freaks or nerds stayed behind on a regular basis.

Oh God, what if somehow mistook them for nerds.

Oh, the horror!

"I'm not mad," She replied after awhile. "You're not mad? The hell is your problem then? Wait, is this all Xin's doing? Did she force you to act like this?" He began sputtering out questions a mile per minute. If Xin put Hinata up to this, then, fuck! He loved the little bitch but goddamn!

"Xin didn't put me to anything so do not blame my sister," Hinata all but hissed primly. Naruto wasn't sure if he should be terrified or not. The Hyuuga sisters had somewhat of a _waaaaay_ strong bond, it was freaky. It probably would be in his best interest not to blame Xin.

"Okay, Okay. Look, I'm sorry for the whole argument. I'm sorry if you felt like I was degrading you and the rest of the female population. But you have to understand that I love you and when guys openly flirt with you, it pisses me the hell off," Naruto confessed all of that in one breath. He was getting pretty good at this apologizing stuff.

_(Get used to it~!) _

Jesus save him, he was hearing voices.

"But I need to defend myself," Hinata pouted, folding her hands delicately in her lap. Naruto only sighed heavily. "I'll keep that in mind. Do you forgive me, Hina-Chan?" He asked, turning his big ol' puppy dog eyes at her.

"Well..."

His eyes got watery.

"Pwease forgive me?"

Oh, lord. It was hard to deny him, what with the big watery blue eyes. They just screamed '_LOVE ME, PLEEEASE!' _at her. Xin would be disappointed but her sister should understand. Hinata couldn't stay mad at Naruto for so long.

He was the mothafuckin' love of her freakin' life!

True stuff.

"I suppose I can," Hinata replied to him, her honest to God sweet smile coming back to her face. And it was aimed at him. Him. Uzumaki Naruto. Not fuckin' dog-faced Kiba. No, not at the flea bag. But him. _Him. _The angels are smiling down at him today.

Gosh. She was so pretty. Not even. She was beautiful. What was a bigger word for beautiful? He'd have to find out. Maybe they had an app full of big ass words. They had apps for everything. They should have apps for big ass words, right? Right. It was only right, of course.

"Great!" He basically squealed, nearly scaring the living shit out of the Hyuuga. Guys did not squeal. Especially not big burly tanned guys such as Naruto. Oh, but he seemed so happy. Was she the reason for his happiness? Did she make him that happy? Gosh, she was blushing like a freakazoid again.

She was surprised when Naruto suddenly grabbed her and slammed his lips against her lips.

Ah, wasn't life grand?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Xin had the itching need for another smoke. Aw, fuck her life. This is the reason why she stopped smoking when she was fourteen. Or fifteen. Was she fifteen when she went cold turkey? Huh. She couldn't remember. Damn, she was only seventeen and she was already losing her memory.<p>

She didn't have much to ponder her fleeting memories when the motorcycle suddenly stopped. Looking up, she noticed she was outside of the Sabaku residence. The couple sat on the bike for the longest time before she felt the other person slightly twitch. "You can let go now," She heard him sneer at her. Xin instantly flinched away and frowned. Ugh, the jerk.

_(but you love this jerk) _

Jesus, Mary, Joseph. The voices were back!

They were _back. _

Xin jumped off the bike and thought about kicking the stupid thing until it fell over on its side. Helpless and unprotected from her evil kicks and stomps. She glanced at the redhead. Nah, he'd probably throw her little ass in the lake. The lake was dirty and she was sooo not wearing lake-swimming attire.

Not that she would swim in a lake. Because ew. Lakes are dirty. Who know what was floating around in a lake? That's where dead bodies were usually dumped. She wondered what being dead was like. She imagined it would be much easier than living.

He plucked the front of the helmet. She was just standing there, like a lunatic. Okay, she was a lunatic. But why the fuck did she feel the need to stand there? It was getting chilly and they needed to get the fuck inside and work shit out before he...tossed her ass in a lake or something. He bet that would piss her off.

Xin snatched the helmet off and chucked it at him roughly. Bastard. She smirked as she began picking at her hair. Ugh, helmet hair. It wasn't cute. He placed his helmet down (really, he only got it because Karura insisted. And if he wasn't going to bother with it, he might as well make Xin wear it) on the bike and grabbed her quite roughly. He really was a loving boyfriend. Honest.

Gaara dragged her little ass into his house, only pausing for a moment to greet his parents and niece. She, ignoring the ache from his grip, smiled widely and waved at his parents and blew a kiss to Miyako before being dragged up the stairs.

Gaara never slowed down when he dragged her somewhere. He could hear her tripping and stumbling up the stairs and after him. He knew the grip he had on her was uncomfortable and probably even hurt her, but she didn't say anything. She simply followed him.

Once they were in his room and behind a closed door, he released his iron grip. Gaara could already see the discoloration on her arm where his hand was not even five minutes ago. He instantly felt guilty. He didn't mean to bruise her. Really.

He loved her. Seriously.

He just hated it when she smirked smugly at him and played her little games that were obviously supposed to make him jealous. But she took his grips like a man and never complained about it. He didn't know why, though.

_(Cuz she loves you, stupid.) _

What the fuck? What was that?

_(And she knows you don't mean it, duh) _

He was hearing voices. That was never a good sign.

Xin was silent as she sat down on his bed and slowly rubbed her aching arm. He didn't mean that. He never did. She didn't mind it. Sure, it always hurt. But it kind of hurts in that good sort of way. You know where people would arch their back and moan _'its hurts so good.'. _Did that make her a freak? Cuz it sure sounded freaky.

"Xin."

Xin glanced up at Gaara before looking at her arm. The color was starting to turn purple. Damn, she bruised too easily. How was she a freak that bruised to easy? What was the word for the people who took pleasure in pain?

Masochist?

So, Gaara must be a sadist, right? A person who gains pleasure by giving pain? Yeah, he must be. If he wasn't, he wouldn't bruise her and drag her around Konoha like she was some rag doll. Of course, she didn't mind that. She only hated when she tripped. Especially in heels. That was the worst.

"You know, I think I'm a masochist and you're the sadist," She hummed out, poking at her bruised flesh. The dull ache made her burn for a stronger ache. Yep, she was a ragin' masochistic lunatic. Hm, what would her parents think? To think, that their daughter, an esteemed Hyuuga, was a crazy masochist!

"What?"

Yep, his girlfriend was not all the way there.

He was starting to wonder if she'd ever been all the way there.

"Well, your grips are hard enough to bruise me. We all know it's pretty easy to bruise me. But, it doesn't really anger me. I kind of like the pain from it. It's uncomfortable sometimes, but I never mind it," Xin hummed out, idly squeezing her bruised flesh.

Crazy.

"I don't mean to hurt you," He whispered softly, slowly kneeling in front of her. She hadn't looked at him yet, she was looking down. But the fact that he suddenly knelt down in front of her basically forced her to look at her. Ah, the bastard.

"You hurt me when you said no one loves me."

"You said it too."

"You said it first."

"I was angry."

"I was hurt."

"Why?"

"Cuz' you don't love me."

"That's a lie."

"Then how come you don't say it?"

"...I can't."

"Why not? I can."

"I just...can't."

"It's easy. I love you. See?"

"It's easy for a person whose open with her feelings."

Xin only sighed heavily and tapped her small foot against the floor. "I. Love. You. Babe." She said slowly, grabbing him by the face and forcing him to move his mouth. Gaara found himself chuckling and swatting at her little hands.

It was hard to believe she could do so much damage as little as she is. "See? It's easy," She giggled, playing with his messy hair. "Could we...uh...stop fighting?" He asked slowly. He knew the only way they'd be alright again is if he broke first.

"We weren't fighting."

"Yes, we were."

"No, we weren't."

"Why must you insist on picking a fight now?"

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

_OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod. _

She was grinning at him again. If he were Uzumaki, his heart would flutter. But he wasn't Uzumaki. Heart-fluttering was for the fag Uzumaki. Gaara didn't heart-flutter. He simply grabbed her and pulled her off the bed.

She was still grinning.

And instead of allowing his heart to flutter, he kissed her with all the passion in the world.

* * *

><p>"So, you four all good?" Chouji asked the very next morning in Calculus. Xin peeked up from her worksheet. God, she hated math. She wished she didn't have to take that class. Maybe she could switch it for another elective class.<p>

"Yeah, we're good. Aren't we, Naruto?" She smirked, elbowing Naruto in his side. Naruto was hunched over his worksheet, trying his best to answer all the questions . "Don't bother me, woman!" Naruto whined, poking her with his pencil before going back to his work.

Xin rolled her eyes at the blond. "The answer is two, you freakin' fuck-tart," She huffed at him, folding her arms and smirking as Naruto glared at her. "Why would you tell me?" He whined, banging his head on the surface of his desk. "Cuz' I knew it would upset you," Xin hummed out sweetly.

"So, him and Hinata? They're good?" Kiba asked, looking at the younger twin innocently. _"Oh, Kiba, who're you kidding?" _Xin thought casually, glancing at the dog-looking boy. "Yeah, those two can't keep their hands to themselves. Should of seen them this morning," Xin chuckled in good nature, leaning back in her seat.

Okay, that wasn't the exact truth but it was pretty close to the truth. Man, she sure was good at twisting things around. She bet she could be a lawyer. They made a lot of money too, didn't they? Maybe dear old Daddy would like her to be a lawyer. It's something Hyuuga-like, isn't it?

She pretended she didn't see Kiba's crestfallen expression. Oh well. Not her problem he fell for someone who was taken. She couldn't fix everyone's problems. She wasn't superwoman, you know! Superwoman was lame. She'd much rather be Batwoman or Batgirl. Ooh, or even Harley Quinn. Sexy clown girl. She bet she could pull that off.

"And you and Gaara-Kun?" Lee asked, his eyes shining brightly. Xin sometimes wondered if Lee had a secret (or maybe not so secret? She didn't know) man-crush on Gaara. It would probably explain a lot of things. Like why he insisted on calling him 'Gaara-Kun'.

"See for yourself," Xin pulled down the collar of her purple t-shirt to reveal a collection of passion marks scattered around her swan-like neck. "Gaara did that to you?" Kiba asked, moving closer to get a better look. Yep, Gaara had a thing for leaving shit all over her neck. She was pretty sure it was a warning sign.

He might as well write 'Gaara's property' on her.

Xin snorted. As if he would be able to write that on her. She'd bite the living shit out of him if he did. "Yeah, it's all him," She replied, covering her neck back up. Kiba found himself smirking in an almost perverted manner.

"Bet he beats your pussy up when you guys fuck."

Xin's face heated up in embarrassment. The fuck was she supposed to say to that? Not only was that not true, it was quite rude. Just when she was about to reply with a snippy comment about his unrequited love for her sister, her blond best friend/partner-in-crime beat her to it.

"Ey! That's like my little sister, don't talk to her like that in front of me!" Naruto snapped, suddenly hearing the latest sentence in the conversation. The tone of his voice even had Xin flinching. Sure, Xin was used to hearing the boys speak in a vulgar manner, she was like one of the boys. Although she never noticed the looks she sometimes received from the boys when she wore a belly-shirt or a tank top.

But obviously Naruto did not appreciate that vulgarity towards her. Xin was like his little sister (and probably would be his little sister in the future) and he did not appreciate the blatant disrespect Kiba just threw her way.

And he didn't really like hearing about how his best friend would have rough sex with his little sister. Nope. He didn't like that at all either! Kiba better shut the fuck up before Naruto decides to hit him with a freakin' chair.

"I was just sayin', Xinny likes it rough, right?" Kiba nudged Xin in her ribs. Lee's thick eyebrows drew together in concern while Chouji's crunches of his chips became more quiet. Xin frowned and her hand struck out, chopping Kiba on the back of his neck.

"Asshole," She grumbled as Kiba passed out from the sudden attack. Naruto didn't bat an eyelash, he simply returned back to his work like there wasn't an unconscious person next to him. Lee and Chouji, although used to this type of thing, decided maybe they should keep quiet for the rest of the period.

* * *

><p>"Lee told me you attacked Kiba in second period," Gaara casually spoke during the lunch hour. Xin glanced up at him as she shoved rice into her mouth. "My reasons were justified," She simply replied, going back to her rice.<p>

"Really?" Gaara asked in disbelief. She shifted and he caught sight of a stray purple mark on her neck. He found himself smirking in triumph. "Naruto would've damaged him more than I did if I hadn't hit him," Xin huffed, pulling at the collar of her shirt to hide the marks, much to Gaara's disdain.

"Why, what did he do to you?" Shikamaru asked with little interest. Xin was willing to bet all those AP classes Yoshino had forced him to take was getting to him already. Too much work, probably. Xin felt bad for the lazy ass, all he wanted was to sleep.

But his questions made the blood rise to her cheeks and she found herself looking away. "He said something that was rude," Xin grumbled, pulling at her ponytail. She really didn't want to bring her lacking sex life up in front of her boys and her sister.

"He said something about her and Gaara having sex," Naruto sighed heavily, pulling at his sun-kissed skin. "It must have been really rude if Naruto wanted to kill him and Xin knocked him out," Sakura observed Xin's flustered face and smiled widely.

"His exacts words were 'bet he beats up your pussy when you guys fuck'," Naruto repeated Kiba's words in distaste. Xin rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. Damn, Naruto couldn't be quiet when he really needed to be? Damn the blond idiot!

"You guys haven't had sex yet, right?"

"No."

"Well, actually..."

"Dude."

"Kidding."

Neji was glaring dangerous daggers at Gaara. He didn't find his joke funny at all. How dare he? He'd better not deflower his dear cousin. If Xin lost her innocence to that redheaded bastard, he'd be the first one knocking on his door.

"Keep your hands off my cousin, you hear me, Sand-boy?" Neji's eyes hardened in a threatening way. He wasn't playing no damn games. Xin would stay pure till her wedding day. "Too late," Gaara chuckled, yanking Xin's shirt down by her collar to show the arrangement of hickeys over her neck and some leading down to her chest.

"Gaara!" Xin whined, trying her best to yank her shirt back up. Neji's eyes narrowed dangerously and Xin found herself slapping at Gaara's arm. "Look, Neji, I know she's your little cousin and all but you can't keep telling yourself she'll stay a virgin forever. As far as I'm concerned, she won't. So accept it. I'm not hounding you for doing your thing with Tenten so stop hounding me," Gaara narrowed his eyes back at Neji as Xin glanced between the two guys.

"Who the fuck you talking to?" Neji nearly snarled, standing up. Xin's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when Gaara stood up as well. "Oi," She began in fear that her cousin and boyfriend were going to argue.

"Neji, chill out," Tenten said in alarm, grabbing onto Neji's arm. "Don't you fuckin' touch her," Neji sneered out in annoyance as Gaara snorted. "I'll do anything I want as long as she begs for it," Gaara smirked at him as Xin and Tenten quickly jumped up and everyone else watched.

"Okay, that's enough," Xin snapped out, grabbing Gaara by his arm. Tenten had somewhat of an hard time taking Neji from the cafeteria while Xin did with it ease. Neji was pissed and probably wanted to attack Gaara while Gaara simply smirking in smugness.

* * *

><p>The Chinese maiden shoved Neji up against a row of lockers and sighed heavily. "Dude, that was not called for," She grumbled, keeping a hand pressed to his chest while the other hand pushed her bangs back out of her face.<p>

"Why the fuck does he need to put that shit in my face? She's my little cousin. You think I wanna know what he does to her when they're alone? Why can't he keep his mouth shut like Uzumaki?" He snapped back at her as she calmly stared up at him.

"Try not to worry about it," Tenten replied calmly, leaning against his chest. "Just think about me, okay?" She asked, grabbing his hands and placing them at her waist. "...Okay," He mumbled after a pause, leaning down to brush his lips across her lips.

"Neji," She hummed his name as he pulled her body closer to him. "Wanna ditch?" He whispered in her ear, nibbling on the lobe. "What about seventh and eighth period?" She asked slowly as she bit down on the lobe.

Not that she really cared. Neji thought more about school than she did. If he was willing to ditch school so they could food around, then hey, she's in! And if it got his mind off Gaara and his sexual needs and wants for Xin, then yay too!

"Forget about it," He murmured quietly as his hand slipped under shirt and crawled up her tanned stomach. "Neji, we're still in school," She chuckled, feeling his hand work its way under her sports bra. A cross between a gasp and squeal escaped her lips when she felt his fingers playing with her nipple. Goddammit, she got turned on way too quickly.

"L-Let's go!"

Neji only smirked as she dragged him to the nearest exit.

* * *

><p>Xin had dragged Gaara out to the student parking lot. Why? She didn't know, she just did. But things changed when he whirled her around and pulled her to his chest. "Where we going?" He asked quietly as she wrestled herself away and frowned at him.<p>

"You shouldn't say things like that to Neji," Xin sighed heavily, brushing her ponytail over her shoulder. "But it's true," He chuckled back, grabbing her by the hand. "I'm not begging for anything," She pointed out to him snidely. "Don't make him angry on purpose. He's supposed to protect me from guys like you."

"Guys like me?" Gaara looked over his shoulder at her as she caught sight of his car. "Yes. Guys who wanna fuck me," Xin shot at him with a frown as the paused at his car. "I don't want to fuck you," He paused for a moment to open the backseat door. "I want to make love to you. Roughly," He reminded her, pushing her into the car.

Xin tumbled backwards sloppily, nearing falling to the floor of the car. Quickly moving hair out of her face, she scooted to the other side of the car, her back pressed against the other door. "Is it possible to make love to a person roughly?" She snorted as he joined her in the backseat.

"Come to my room sometime and I'll show you," He replied, grabbing her by the leg. He dragged her smaller form to him and she fell to her back without the support of the door to hold her up. _'Way to go Xin. Fall on your back. Make it all easier for him,' _she heard a snarky voice inside of her head.

"Noooo," She groaned as he pinned her body beneath his much larger frame. "U-Uh, someone could see us, Gaara," She tried to give him an excuse to get him off of her. Instead, she heard him laugh at her lame ass excuse. "Tinted windows, remember?"

She cursed to herself.

Gaara reached for her leg and pulled it around his waist. She never understood why he did that. He loved it when her leg(s) were wrapped around his waist. What if someone like Neji came and opened the door and found them, her leg wrapped around his waist like that? Gaara wouldn't be able to move fast enough.

"We really shouldn't," She mumbled weakly when Gaara tugged her t-shirt off and tossed it to the floor of the car. Goosebumps instantly popped up along her skin as the chilly air breathed over it. "It'll be fine," Gaara whispered, dipping his tongue into naval. Xin gasped when she felt his tongue slip out of her naval and glide its way up her stomach to her breasts. Surprisingly, his tongue didn't mess with her breasts, instead, she felt him drag his tongue up her neck.

"What's the matter Xin? Don't you want me?" Gaara chuckled and outlined her lips with his tongue. "It's not that," Xin mumbled, turning her face away from him. "I love you, you know that. Just because I'm shirtless doesn't mean this will lead to sex," She told him, still not looking at him.

He ran his fingers through her hair and only shrugged. Xin suddenly gasped when his hand tightened into a fistful of hair and tugged on her hair to force her to look at him. "Look at me," Gaara whispered to her. "_Ahh_, that hurts_sssss,_" She hissed out through clenched teeth.

And yet, it felt so good.

Of course, when she felt his hands dancing over her chest, she slapped them away with a squeak. "Nope, not in the backseat of the car," Xin huffed, quickly folding her arms over her chest. Gaara reclined back, frowning. "It's not like I haven't seen breasts before..."

Xin's eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance. He hadn't seen her breasts before so that must mean he was talking about another whore's breasts. The bitch! How dare he say that to her. She didn't want to know about his sex experiences with other girls. If she wanted to know, she'd ask later dammit!

"Get off, you pig!" She snapped, shoving him back so she could sit up and sweep up her discarded shirt. "What? What's the problem?" Gaara asked watching as she violently yanked on her t-shirt with a huff and puff. "Just take me home," She growled, giving him a glare.

"But it's only one o'clock."

"So! Just take me back goddammit!"

"Aight, Aight!"

Gaara didn't think he'd ever understand women.

* * *

><p>Tenten brushed her sloppy brown hair back with a blushing face. She couldn't find her hair ties, Neji had ripped them off and flicked them to Kami-Sama knows where. Tenten rolled her eyes at that. Why did he need to flick them off like that? She needed those. Her Mom would be terribly suspicious if Tenten came home without her hair styled up in it's signature buns.<p>

"Oi, Neji. That cracking noises were heard earlier? That was the headboard and the wall," She told him, examining the cracks in the headboard and the long horizontal crack in the wall. Neji made a grunting noise while pushing her long brown hair out of his face. "Really?"

"Yeah. We cracked your headboard," Tenten slapped her hand against her slightly moist forehead. Strands of chocolate brown hair was sticking to her forehead, much to her annoyance. "We? _We _didn't do anything. _You_ rode me too hard," Neji accused her, pointing to her naked form lazily.

"Oh, so this is my fault? I didn't hear you complaining," Tenten snorted, folding her arms over her chest. "I wasn't the one clinging to the headboard and you wanted to ride fast," Neji chuckled, sweeping his hair over his shoulder as he turned onto his side to look at her. "Oh...hm...well, I could always stop riding you," Tenten shrugged casually, smirking when Neji frowned widely.

"No, No. We wouldn't want that," Neji objected coolly, grabbing at her bare hips and pulling her to rest on top of him. "Then don't blame me," Tenten huffed, placing her hands on his (_oh so yummy_) chest and leaning forward.

"Round two?"

"Try not to break the headboard."

"No promises."

"Understandable."

* * *

><p>Xin pursed her lips as she peered over the side of the roof. It was a long way down. She'd hate for her or Naruto to fall off. It wouldn't be a pretty sight with all the blood that's likely to spew out of them. Speaking of which, why the fuck was she up there anyway with the stupid blond? It was cold as shit and the thin sweater-belly shirt thing she had on wasn't doing a damn thing to block the evening chill.<p>

"Yo, Naruto?" She folded her arms across her chest and turned back around. She usually wasn't afraid to be on roofs...but with Naruto around...anything was possible. "Why're we up here, again?" She sighed heavily, rolling her eyes. Really, she could be doing other things with her life.

The reason why she was over at Naruto's on this chilly October evening was because she was avoiding her parents. They still hadn't seen the new feature she had added to her face a few days ago. She had been hiding it, yanking hats down on the left side of her face to conceal the zebra-print piercing. Pssh. Her parents were too conservative.

"Because, you hooker! The spider crawled up here and I want to catch it!" Naruto shouted from the other side of the roof. Xin stared at the direction where his voice came from with a blank stare. Why was he her best friend again? She'd never know. "Naruto, dear, you do realize that if you're bitten by a spider, you're more likely to die than to get super powers like Spider Man, right?"

"Don't crush my dreams WOMAN!"

God...he was stupid.

Xin sat down, dangling her legs off the side of the roof. Jesus, she could use a smoke or something. Or a drink. Straight vodka or Bacardi would be nice. Maybe a party was needed. And not that freakin' banquet the Hyuuga family was holding in a couple of weeks. God, that was such a pain. What with all the old uppity family members criticizing her. Either her hair, the shoes she wore, the dress would be too revealing. They'd make shit up if they had to.

"What cha' thinking about, Xinny?" Naruto suddenly asked, plopping down next to her. Xin glanced at him and quickly snatched up his hands. With a frown, she examined his hands, arms, and neck to make sure he had no freakish welt-like spider bite.

"Nothing, I guess," She mumbled, dropping his hands. He only elbowed her in the ribs with a frown. "Ah," Xin mumbled, rubbing the back of her head. "One of these days, I'm gonna just take a drive somewhere. Maybe Suna?" Xin shrugged her little shoulders and pulled her ponytail over her shoulder to mess with it.

"Road trip? Can I come?" Naruto grinned at her and poked her in the knee. "Well I guess, if you want. It could be fine, right?" Xin smiled widely, braiding some of her hair into tiny braids. "It'll be a lot of fun! We can even visit Kankuro in jail," Naruto grinned, chuckling as Xin nodded.

Naruto eyed the woman from the corner of his eyes. He figured she'd tell him what was eating her ass when she wanted to. Until then, he'd just relax and wait for her to spew her guts to him. When she wanted to, she'd opened her mouth and keep going and going and going. She was a female and they could talk a mile per minute.

The two lapsed into a calming quiet as they both mulled over their own thoughts. Naruto's eyes were half-closed when he felt something brush his hand. He didn't think too much of it, believing it was Xin messing with his hands. She did that often, thoughtlessly played with his hands when they were quiet.

But...that couldn't be because he could vaguely recall Xin's hands plunged into her midnight blue hair and braiding it. So since she wasn't messing with his hands, it might be the wind. Maybe. Dully, he lolled his head down to see...

Oh, holy shit.

The fat, hairy lookin'-spider _thing_was crawling on his hand. That thing had to be a mutation, no normal spider could be that freakin' big! A spider this big would have to turn him into Spider Man, no doubt about that!

Unfortunately...he didn't want the damn thing to be crawling on him like that. Usually, bugs didn't scare him. He was friends with Shino...who had a thing for bugs. But this...thing was as big as a tennis ball, he swore to Kami-Sama!

Out of nowhere...he screamed.

Next to him, Xin jumped and squeaked in surprise as Naruto did a retarded-like dance with his arms and suddenly..._fell_ off the side of the roof. "Naruto!" Xin screamed as if her life depended on it and leaned over, swiping her arm out and catching onto his hand before he could fall and break something.

"Kami-Sama. _Narutoooooo!" _Xin groaned loudly, gritting her teeth and holding onto him with both hands. "Nice catch, Xinny. Now pull me up!" Naruto shouted at her, kicking his legs. "Dude, how the fuck am I suppose to pull you up? I'm a fuckin' midget compared to you!"

She wasn't sure how long she was there before she heard a car pull up down below them. "Kami-Sama! Xin? Naruto? What the hell is going on!" The teens heard a new voice. Looking down below them, they spotted Kushina standing below them next to her car with wide eyes.

"Just hold on!" Kushina shouted loudly, turning to dart into the house. Sadly, she didn't get far when Naruto's weight was just too much for Xin. She reeled forward, both of them falling off the roof and screaming as they did so.

Kushina watched in slow motion as the two dropped from the roof, fell through the tree branches and landed with a thud on top of her car. Luckily for Xin, Naruto had hugged her body close to him and fell on top of the car, landing on his back.

The two teenagers groaned loudly and Naruto rolled over slightly, letting go of Xin and allowing her to roll off the car and hit the ground with a dull thud. A moment later, Naruto ended up rolling off the car too and landing on top of Xin.

Again, Xin groaned at the sudden added weight on her small form. "Kami-Sama give me strength!" Kushina squealed, darting to the teenagers and crouching down next to them. She couldn't call Minato to help her because he was stuck in a business meeting with Xin's parents, so she had to take them to the hospital herself.

It took her a moment to move Naruto because he was so much bigger and taller than her, but Xin only took a quick second because of her small size. She pushed her red hair out of her face and groaned. Why did she decide to grow her hair out so damn long again? Oh yeah, Minato liked it long. She was going to kill him later for this.

She needed to get these idiots to the hospital ASAP!

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't they be here by now?"<p>

Hinata glanced at the clock on her phone. Xin had told them all that she and Naruto would be there by 5:30 but it was 6:15 and she hadn't heard anything from either of them. "Are you worried something happened?" Sasuke asked, tossing back the football to Gaara.

"Well, yeah. You know how Xin and Naruto are when we allow them to be off with each other. Who knows what kind of trouble they could get into?" Hinata reasoned with her group of friends who didn't seem to care much for their idiot's whereabouts.

"Hinata does have a point. Those two can get into trouble so quick it doesn't make any fuckin' sense," Temari came to the polite girl's defense. Xin and Naruto did pull a lot of retarded shit off. Like driving Xin's car through the front of the school...cuz' really, who does that?

Naruto and Xin.

Only those two would be stupid enough to crash a car through the front of the school. And why did they do it? 'Because we wanted to pass the time'. That was the first time Hinako got angry enough to slap the bullshit out of Xin and Naruto. Hinako didn't believe in using force on children but she sure as hell used force that day.

A vibration in Hinata's pocket stopped the group from further discussing just how stupid Xin and Naruto was. Holding up a manicured fingernail, Hinata fished out her phone and smiled fondly at seeing Naruto's name flash across the screen.

"Naruto? Where are you and Xinny?"

"Ahh, Hinata-Chan!"

"Kushina-Sama?"

"Hinata-Chan, I never realized my boy called you so much. He must really be in love with you to call you most of the time. Going through his call log, I noticed he calls you way more than you call him. And he leaves little sweet text messages. How cute is that?" Kushina rambled quite loudly, allowing everyone to hear what she was saying.

Hinata chose to ignore the snickers and the whispers of 'he's a whipped bitch' from Sasuke and Gaara. She turned her back to her friends and pressed her phone firmer to her ear. "Kushina-Sama, not that I don't enjoy talking to you but I must ask why you're calling me from Naruto's phone?" Hinata inquired as kindly as she could.

"Oh! Yes..um...it's actually about your sister and my boy..." Kushina trailed off, her voice suddenly lowering. "What did they do now? Did they hurt someone?" Hinata asked, frowning deeply. Hearing her question, everyone in the basement turned towards the sweet Hyuuga with a frown.

"No...they didn't hurt anyone..."

"Then what happened?"

"They may of...hurt themselves..."

"Themselves? How? What happened?"

"They...um..."

Hinata felt as if the roles had been switched. Usually, it was her or one of the others nervously explaining to their parents about what stupid stunt their kids pulled. Except for Sasuke or Gaara. They tended to bluntly tell their parents as if they didn't care. But anyway, the roles were switched!

Is this what her parents usually felt like when they were getting news of whatever dumb or dangerous (or dangerously dumb) stunt Xin pulled with Naruto hot on her heels? All nervous and twitchy? Hinata felt as if she was about to have a panic attack.

"They...fell off my roof."

"...W-What? What happened? Are they okay? Oh, Kami-Sama! How bad are they hurt?" Hinata began to frantically ask questions. Hearing the Hyuuga damn there lose her mind, Temari snatched the phone away from her and took over.

Neji quickly grabbed Hinata by her shoulders and eased her down onto the couch where Sakura quickly took over with calming her down. Temari spoke calmly with Kushina on the phone but her brow did wrinkle in worry as Kushina explained everything.

"Well? What happened?" Tenten demanded as Temari ended the call and tossed it back to Hinata. Temari sighed heavily and shrugged her shoulders. "Kushina said she got home and saw Naruto dangling off the side of the roof and Xin holding on to him. When Naruto's weight proved too much for Xin, they fell off the roof and Naruto landed on Kushina's car with Xin on top of him. Then, Xin rolled off of Naruto and fell to the ground and then Naruto rolled off a second later and landed on Xin," Temari explained as best as she could. Why they were up there and how Naruto managed to jump off the roof was beyond her. Kushina had arrived too late and the two teenagers were knocked unconscious so she said she'd have to wait until they woke up.

The group of teenagers quickly gathered up their jackets and hurried out of the door and to their cars. Looks like they were making another visit to the hospital. How in the world did they manage to throw themselves off the side of a roof?

Those idiots.

Kushina looked up from her phone as she heard a storm of footsteps coming towards her. She raised her perfect red eyebrows in surprise. She didn't think they'd show up so quickly. She explained what happened to Temari about twenty minutes ago.

Her boy and the Hyuuga girl had great friends. Kushina grimaced when she got a very colorful text message from Hinako. The Hyuuga matriarch was _piiisssssed. _How the hell was she supposed to explain how Hinako's dumbass kid and Kushina's dumbass kid fell off the roof?

The two were fuckin' retarded. What else did she need to know? There wasn't much to say, Kushina did arrive late and was only there to see the two topple off and hit the car and then hit the ground. It's not much she could say.

She then got a message from Hinako again, this one more calm and worried. She was asking how the two were doing. Well, Kushina was pretty sure the two would live. The branches did slow their fall down and Naruto served as a cushion for Xin. If Naruto came out with no broken bones, then Xin would be alright.

She was hoping to Kami-Sama nothing was broke. That way, if nothing was broke, she'd be free to kick Naruto's ass to America and back! And Xin would get some too! What the fuck were they thinking, being up on the roof! What in God's name possessed them to think it was safe!

"Kushina-Sama! Are they okay?" Hinata nearly shouted and Kushina couldn't help but to turn her violet eyes on the girl. That was the loudest she's ever heard Hinata speak. Normally the girl was a blushing, stuttering quiet mess. But at the moment, her expression was firm and Kushina found herself smiling. Naruto found a good girl to take care of his retarded ass.

"I'm not too sure, the doctors haven't come out to talk to me yet. But I'm sure they're okay. Falling through the tree slowed them down and Naruto took a lot of the impact so it's likely he'll have a bruise on his back. Xinny probably has some bruises and a couple cuts on her arms from falling off the car...but they might be okay.." Kushina explained the best way she could. "For now."

"...My Mom isn't one of the doctors working on them, is she?" Sakura asked slowly, twisting at the hem of her shirt. Sakura's mother, Hisae, always told Sakura that Xin and Naruto were troublemakers and had a knack for either hurting themselves or someone else. Sakura knew she wouldn't hear the end of it if Hisae was back there working on them.

"Hm, I might of seen a flash of pink. Perhaps that was Hisae-Chan," Kushina replied, tapping her nail against her chin in concentration. Sakura only sighed heavily and muttered something. "She only nags because she cares," Kushina chuckled, sweeping a lock of hair behind her shoulder.

"Kushina-Chan? Oh, the kids are here too?"

Hisae suddenly appeared, her long dark pink hair twisted up in a more sloppier bun then it usually was in. "Konbanwa, Okā-San," Sakura greeted with a smile while the rest of them muttered their greetings to the Haruno woman. Hisae simply nodded to them and turned towards her redheaded friend.

"Shockingly, Naruto didn't break a bone and neither did Xin. However, both were severally bruised and scraped up. We're still looking over Naruto for any internal bleeding. Xin wouldn't have been so bad if Naruto hadn't fallen on top of her off the car. So they both have minor head concussions but they should be okay," Hisae explained, glancing at the chart in her hand every so often.

"If you and Hinako-Chan would like to kick their asses, I'd hold it off for a bit," Hisae nodded wisely and brushed away her bangs, only for them to fall back into place. Kushina only laughed. "Don't worry about me. I don't think Hinako-Chan can promise anything though!"

Hisae only shook her head but allowed them to go visit the two. Although she advised them not to go into the room all at once, but they ignored her words and went in to see the two teenagers anyway. Pssh, like they ever listened.

"No bitch! You got the vanilla, I asked for chocolate!"

"Stop being a stingy bitch and given me the chocolate!"

"Bite me!"

"No, fuck you!"

"Ew, bitch! You fuckin' wish!"

The teenagers plus the adult sighed heavily as they heard the two bicker from outside their room. Even when they were injured and should be resting, they're arguing. Kushina rolled her eyes and threw the door open. "Would you two shut the hell up? You'll wake the dead with all your bickering!"

The two paused and turned to stare at the group outside their room. "Hi...Mom...and everyone else..." Naruto waved slowly, as if he was surprised they were there. "Wassup," Xin greeted more casually, laying back into her hospital bed and continuing to eat her ice cream.

"Xin! What made you two fall off the roof?" Hinata demanded shrilly, hurrying into the room and standing by her bedside. Xin only laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "This isn't funny!" Hinata almost whined as everyone else got comfortable around the room.

"I'm not laughing because we fell off the roof. I'm laughing because Naruto started freaking out and jumped off first and I grabbed onto him. I don't know what happened that made him fall off, therefor, I don't know what made us fall," Xin elaborated, gobbling up her ice cream.

"Well, idiot? What happened?" Neji asked dryly. So it was Naruto's fault his little cousin fell off as well. He put his cousin in danger. He'd have to bitch-slap the bullshit out of him later on when he healed. Yes...he'd have to write that reminder down. Kick Naruto's ass.

"See...me and Xinny were in my house and I saw this spider and I tried to catch it but it crawled up to the roof. So, we went up there," Naruto began but Xin quickly jumped in. "I was forced to go up there!" She chimed in, only to be silenced by Hinata's stare. "Anyway, we followed it up to the roof but I lost it, so me and Xin sat down on the edge and we started to talk."

"About what?"

"...Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just...stuff."

"Well...yes...but..."

"Let him finish, Hina..."

"Uh, right...sorry Naruto-Kun...continue."

"Okay, so we stopped talking for like five minutes but then I felt something on my hand and I thought it was Xin cause' she picks at my hands sometimes but she was messing with her hair so then I thought it was the wind. When I looked down, it was this fat...mutated freak of a spider...it scared the living crap out of me and I screamed and I jumped to get it off...and fell..."

"So..."

"Wait! Hold up! Hold it!" Xin shouted before anyone else could get a word in. She slammed her empty cup down and turned angrily towards Naruto. "So you're telling me I fell off a freakin'_ house_ because a spider was crawling on you?" She snapped, pointing manically at him with a scowl.

Man...if looks could kill...

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," Naruto replied slowly, nodding his head as if his brain was delayed. His brain probably was delayed...it would explain so many things. So many. Ignoring her injuries, Xin threw her blanket back and began to ease out of her bed.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You!"

"MOOOM!"

Kushina quickly jumped into action, wrapped her arms gently around Xin's shoulders. "Now, Xinny-Chan, I know you'd like to murder my son and that's okay. Either way, both of you will be subjected to my bitch slap at some point. But Hisae-Chan advised that Hinako-Chan and I hold off on the ass-kicking you two so fully deserve, so if we can't kick your asses, you can't kick his!"

Xin only sighed and glared at Naruto. She didn't even mind that they would get their asses kicked later on but she did need to calm down. She had too many bruises too be moving around and trying to kill Naruto. So instead, she puffed her cheeks out and settled back into her bed with her arms folded.

"Soooo...a spider scared you," Tenten smirked, patting at Naruto's knee. "S-Shut up!" Naruto stuttered, his tanned face took on a red glow. "Punk ass," Shikamaru chuckled from his spot at the end of Xin's bed, sprawled across it, her tiny feet propped on his back.

"When do you think our parents will get here?" Hinata suddenly asked Kushina, sitting next to Naruto. Naruto noticed she hasn't stopped twitching ever since she got in here. She was like a twitchy little bird. It was cute and sad at the same time. Cute, because she was so worried about him. Sad, because this wouldn't be the last time she was twitching.

"Mom and Dad know?" Xin visibly paled (if that was even possible for her) at the thought of her parents knowing what happened. Shit. She remembered the last (and first) time Hinako slapped the living bullshit out of her. Her face had stung for a week. Xin believed she got her fierce temper and strength from Hinako. Hyuuga Hinako was not a woman to be fucked with.

"Hinako and Minato know. I'm not sure about Hiashi," Kushina replied, giving a sympathetic look to Xin. Hinako was going to go ape-shit on her little ass. Kushina felt bad for the girl. But she couldn't just not tell Hinako that her daughter fell off her house and a hit a car and then the ground. What kind of friend would she be, had she done that?

A sucky friend, that's what!

Xin sighed and pressed her hands to her head. Hinako and Hiashi might be on their way this very moment. But it wasn't her fault! But they wouldn't listen to her reasoning. They never did. They never believed her.

"It will be fine, baby-girl," Kushina sighed, patting the girl's knee. Sometimes Xin wished she could have been born to Kushina. The whole group had agreed that Kushina was certified as the coolest Mom. She was open-minded and wasn't afraid to curse in front of them. And plus, Xin could've had cool kick-ass red hair.

"They're worried. Don't worry," Hinata reassured her twin weakly. It sounded like she was trying to reassure herself more than she was for Xin. "Easy for you to say. Your Miss Goody Two-Shoes," Xin huffed, leaning into the bed.

Speak of the devil, the door flew open and in stormed the Hyuuga parents and Minato. The room was deathly quiet as the three adults surveyed the room. "Um...I think I hear my Mom calling..." Gaara grumbled, slowly getting up. "We're in a hospital," Xin scowled sourly at him. "Either way, I'm sure she wants me anywhere but here," Gaara shot back at her as he kissed her cheek and led the young teenagers out of the room in a single file line.

"Okay, Okay. I won't yell," Minato said, standing in between the beds so he could look back and forth between Xin and Naruto. "What the hell were you thinking, _boy_? Being up there doing God knows what! And you even dragged poor Xinny up there!"

"You said you wouldn't yell, Dad..." Naruto trailed off as Xin rolled her eyes and wondered if she should chuck her pillow at him. It wouldn't do much damage. His head was already damaged beyond repair, wasn't it?

"I'm not yelling, _boy_! I'm talking loudly," Minato snapped, glaring down at his son. Xin flinched at the tone of Minato's voice. She never heard Minato raise his voice, he was always easy-going. Yes, he could be serious when he needed to be. But as far as discipline, it was always Kushina yelling and threatening Naruto while Minato stayed calm and pulled his wife of their son.

But Minato was glaring daggers and Kushina sat calmly by Xin's side. "Xinny has a mind of her own. My boy didn't drag her up there. She came along and when they sat down on the side, a bug scared the boy and he fell off," Kushina re-explained the situation with a sigh.

"Why are you so calm?" Minato turned towards his redhead of a wife with a scowl. "What's yelling going to do?" Kushina droned out blandly, raising her eyebrows and directing her violet eyes at him. Kushina glanced at the Hyuuga parents, who had stayed quiet the whole time.

"Hinako-Chan? Hiashi? You do know yelling won't do anything, right?" She hummed, clasping her hand around Xin's. She could feel the younger woman shifting uncomfortably in her bed. Kushina was pretty sure Hinako wouldn't hit the girl...

"Yelling won't suffice, I know that," Hinako replied primly, shoving her clutch purse to Hiashi. "What this girl needs is to have some damn sense slapped into her!" Hinako hissed, crossing the room rather quickly. Xin's eyes widened in surprise. It's not like she could run away! Shit. She was going to die.

"Hinako!" Kushina shouted, jumping up and throwing her arm out in front of Xin. "Abuse!" Xin squealed, pulling the blanket over her head in fear. "Hisae told us we should hold off on the ass-whooping. And this is a hospital. Calm down, get your head together and act like you have some class," Kushina instructed slowly, staring her friend down.

Hinako twisted her lips at the jab at her about having some class. She had some class. She didn't have patients for her daughter to be acting like this anymore. She was going to be eighteen in two months but she was still pulling childish moves. Her child had more sense than that!

"I'm calm," Hinako replied calmly. "Kushina, Minato...could you take Naruto out of the room so Hiashi and I can talk to our daughter?" Hinako asked slowly, glancing at Naruto and then Minato. "I promise we won't smack some sense into her...right now..."

Kushina poked at Xin's form, whispered something to her before quickly getting Naruto into the wheelchair. Minato grabbed the wheelchair and wheeled his idiot son out with Kushina following with a quiet sigh. Once the Uzumaki family cleared out, the room was deathly quiet as Hinako sat next to the lump and pulled the blanket away.

"Sit up," Hiashi told her, coming to stand next to Hinako. Xin made a weird noise before slowly lifting her body up. "Look, I know falling off the roof is totally retarded and I'm sorry...but I couldn't let Naruto fall off! He's my best friend and if had fallen and I had done nothing, I would've felt guilt. Yelling at me and threatening me won't do any good! What's done is done so please get over it!" Xin breathed out, looking anywhere but at her parents.

The room went back to being quiet once she was done and Xin felt herself becoming nervous. Why weren't they speaking to her? The silent treatment was so not mature. Finally, although scared shit-less, she glanced up at her parents.

With her head titled up...they saw something glinting in her face. From what Hinako and Hiashi could see, it seemed like a zebra-print ball. What the fuck was that in her face? Hinako knew when her daughter was born, there was nothing zebra-printed on her face. Hinako had to think back, when was the last time she had actually seen her daughter's face.

"Honey..." She said slowly, her eyes squinting in the slightest. "What is that...in your face?" Hiashi snapped almost acidly. Xin's eyes eyes were the size of dinner plates as her hand flew to the eyebrow ring her parents still hadn't seen.

"Is...that a piercing?" Hinako gasped, grabbing Xin by her face and pulling the young teenager closer for her to inspect. "When was that added? Have you lost the little piece of mind you barely had?" Hiashi was glaring full-on daggers at Xin.

"Uh...about two and a half weeks ago..." Xin mumbled, trying to slip out of her Mother's hold. "W-Why is it there?" Hinako stuttered, fumbling over her words as if she was her other daughter. "I...I..uh...wanted to piss Gaara off..." Xin also fumbled over her words.

"That redheaded boy? That spawn of a boy? When the hell did you turn into a person who does everything for a guy?" Hiashi hissed in anger, he was ready to spill that boy's blood. He was influencing his daughter and he didn't like that!

"He's not a spawn," Xin snapped back in anger, barring her teeth. She loved her Father, she did...but he had no right to bad-mouth Gaara. It wasn't like Gaara forced her to do it. "He isn't just a guy! I'm in love with him and it's not like he put a gun to my head and told me to stick a needle through my face! I did it because I wanted to and I like it!"

The room lapsed into an anger silence as the Hyuuga parents glared at their young and stupid daughter. "You can't tell me what to do anymore. I'm not a child anymore that you can mold into whatever you want. My name is Xin and I'll do what I want with my life when I want to do it." Xin said slowly, meeting Hiashi's glare full-forced.

Hiashi didn't reply to his daughter. Instead, he turned around in one graceful movement and stormed out of the hospital room. Hinako only shook her head and looked in the direction her husband went into. Tonight was not going to be a peaceful night. She could tell.

"Xin, dear...does anything hurt still?" She asked softly, grabbing Xin's face, this time more gently. "I..I'm fine, Mommy. Really..." Xin placed her hands over her Mother's, as if it was a comfortable feeling. Hinako was sure that if Xin was a normal girl, she'd be bawling her ass off.

"Alright. Visiting hours are almost over and they need to bring Naruto-Kun back in here. I'm going home and I'll be back tomorrow after work. Remember...Mommy and Daddy...we love you. Very much," Hinako said slowly, standing up and kissing Xin on her cheek.

"Bye. Love you guys too."

Hinako left as silently as she came and Naruto was quickly placed back in his bed. Kushina and Minato told the two goodbye and told them both they loved them and left louder than Xin's parents. Xin found herself smiling wryly.

"Sooo...that road trip sounds good right about now."

"Sure does."

"Shall we leave tonight?"

"We could...but we'll never get pass that cranky ass nurse."

"Think we should knot the sheets together and climb out the window?"

"And risk falling again?"

"Haha. Good one. Your Mom and Dad curse you out too?"

"So very hard."

"Mom and Dad saw the piercing.."

"What happened?"

"Dad nearly lost his mind...I think Mom will rip it out when she gets the chance."

"Use Hanabi as a shield?"

"She'll probably snatch her away and chuck her ass somewhere..."

"Won't that be good?" Naruto grinned at the little woman, who only laughed. "Oh c'mon...we all know I love that demon," Xin giggled, pulling her hair over her shoulder. Naruto only laughed and shook his head. "So, what do we do now?" Naruto asked after a long pause.

"Man, I have no idea. I don't think we can keep screwing up like this. If we keep pulling things like this, we might fuck up so badly we can't get out of it and our parents won't be able to help. I think we might be too old to act like this..." Xin replied slowly, acting as if a bout of maturity suddenly hit her.

The two teens glanced at each other with blank stares. Perhaps she was right. They were about to be adults, Naruto's birthday was a couple of days away. They couldn't be acting like this...they were about to become adults who would be on their own as soon as they graduated! Perhaps it was time to start acting their age...

"...Naaah!"

….Or not...

* * *

><p>"OI! You cheated, bitch!"<p>

"Oh shut the fuck UP!"

Hinata cringed as she and Gaara stepped into the Uzumaki residence. Xin and Naruto had been discharged from the hospital but had to be excused out of school for a couple of days. Seeing as how Xin was terrified Hinako and Hiashi would murder her, she hid out at Naruto's house frequently, again.

"What do you think they're doing?" Gaara asked blandly, kicking off her blood-red chucks. Hinata slipped out of her flats and lined them up neatly, and then lined Gaara's messy shoes up next to her. "Their being Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Xin," She sighed, standing up next to him and smoothing the creases out of her shirt.

The two shared an identical look and ventured to the basement where they knew the two would be lounging about. Surprisingly, both Gaara and Hinata had substitutes for their last three classes. Knowing nothing important would be taught, they decided to leave school early and see what the two idiots were up to.

"BITCH!"

"FUCK YOU, I'M PRETTY!"

When Gaara and Hinata got down into the basement, Xin and Naruto were standing up facing each other. Naruto was wildly pointing to the T.V screen. Obviously they had been playing _Super Smash_ _Brothers: Brawl_, the screen was proclaiming Xin's character, _Zelda_, as the winner.

"CHEATERCHEATERCHEATERCHEATER!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. "YOU BITTER BITCH!" Xin screamed back, jumping at Naruto and throwing him to the ground. Despite their cuts and bruises, the two wrestled with each other violently.

Gaara grumbled something and moved first, already knowing Hinata would ask him to separate the two. Wrapping his arm around Xin, he yanked her off the blond in one swift moment. "Honestly, you two should get some sense," Hinata huffed, helping Naruto up.

"Yeah? You sound like Mom. Is that what she keeps saying when I'm not there?" Xin snorted, snatching her remote up and nudging one to Gaara. "It's hers' and Daddy's mantra. How do you keep avoiding them anyway?" Hinata answered, sliding into the clearly abused arm-chair. Knowing that Gaara, Xin, and Naruto were playing a video game, she had to keep her distance. They tended to start fights and arguments and waved their remotes around when it came to video gaming.

They weren't the only ones. They all did that, even Neji and Sasuke got riled up too. Hinata barely acted like that. She had to be seriously into the game to get all angry and competitive with whomever she was playing with. But that rarely ever happened because she liked watching them instead.

"Hanabi gives me a signal when the coast is clear. As soon as I get in there, I take my shoes off as quiet as possible, and then I rush my ass up to my room," Xin explained smoothly as Gaara picked a stage for them to battle it out. "Hanabi is actually helping you?" Gaara asked incredulously as they waited for the battle to begin.

"Yep. Dunno why. Don't question it though."

"But don't you think it's weird..."

"Don't. Question."

"..."

"How are you eating?" Hinata asked next as the brawl began, Naruto and Gaara decided their best bet would to team up on Xin and get rid of her first. Xin cursed under her breath as she narrowly avoided an attack from Gaara, which ended up blasting Naruto out of the stage.

"Maids sneak food up to my room when Mom and Daddy go to sleep," Xin grinned as her and Gaara traded attacks while Naruto waited to recover. "You can't avoid them forever," Hinata sighed, relaxing into her seat. Xin only shrugged as Naruto joined back in and made it a war between the three of them. "I suppose, but I can certainly try."

The basement was relatively quiet except for the random teeth-sucking noise one of them would make when they were thrown out of the battle and had to wait. It wasn't until Xin's character Zelda used a fire-magic attack to set off two bombs that exploded upon impact and killed Naruto and Gaara, ending the brawl.

"WOOOO! I AM VICTORIOUS!" Xin exclaimed, standing up with her arms thrown above her head. "I. AM. THE. CHAMP! HEAR ME ROOOOOAR, BITCHES! I'M TOO PRETTY FOR YOU!" She cheered loudly as Naruto scowled at her.

"SHUT UP, WHORE!" Naruto shouted, tackling her to the floor and smacking her with his remote. "YOU MAAAD!" Xin screamed back in between laughter. She vigorously punched and slapped him as he continued bashing her with his remote. Really, they shouldn't be fighting like this because they were still bruised and it wasn't mature at all...

Maturity wasn't coming to these two at all any time soon...

Idiots...

* * *

><p><em>TeeBeMe: I have a few things to say. First, I was never too sure of Hinata's hair color, therefor, I'm not sure of Xin's color. Some people say it goes from dark blue, to purple, to eggplant, to midnight blue. So I decided the twins will have midnight blue. Also, I changed Sakura's Mother's name to Hisae. I like it better than Sakuran. It's more...nice, I think. <em>

**Xin: That's fine. **

_TeeBeMe: Kushina is said to have violet eyes in the manga and since I go by the manga, that's her eye color. Not blue. And her hair is bright red...not plum-red or whatever the anime said her hair was. Perhaps she seemed too easy-going in this chapter, but that's just how I think she would've been had she lived. Really easy-going._

**Xin: Kushina-Sama is so awesome. **

_TeeBeMe: And also, I'm not too sure when I'll update next. I'm going to try to update every month or so. But, that might prove to be a mission since school is starting on the 6th of September. This year, I can't be half-assed with my grades. Junior year, which is 11th grade, is important. I'll be taking honors classes and I'm also getting a job...so I'll be busy this year. Wish me luck and I'll try hard to update like I said._

**Xin: Anything else? **

_TeeBeMe: Hm...ah, a reviewer, Erolyin, requested I do some more things with Xin and Naruto doing stupid shit together. The ending to this chapter was full of them doing dumb shit, I hope that was good? And I touched upon a little sex with Tenten and Neji. Now, I'm only 16 (yes, I'm younger than a normal Junior. Most Juniors are about to turn 17, I just turned 16) and I never stayed in a relationship long to be comfortable about sex. I have a boyfriend now though and perhaps that will change? I don't know. He's a good boy though, so I'm not sure. So please be patient with me, I beg of you guys! _

**Xin: That's all for now! Please drop a review. Putting this on your favorites or alerts is fine, but we'd like to know what you guys think of the story. So please drop a comment? It would be much appreciated!**


	5. It's like my heart is made of paper

_TeeBeMe: Hellooooo to all! Ready for chapter five? No? Too bad cuz it's IN YO FACE!  
><em>

**Xin: Unfortunately, I call that woman my owner. Fortunately for everyone whose canon, she does not own any of them and nor does she claim to own any of them. **

* * *

><p>"You sure this is all you want to do for your 18th birthday? Just go out to eat?"<p>

It was Saturday evening on October 10th, specifically Naruto's birthday. His 18th birthday. The group of friends stood in the living room, dressed up in nice, formal attire. Naruto pulled at the hem of the button up shirt Hinata forced him and nodded quickly.

"That's it?" Tenten raised her brown eyebrows as she smoothed down her white and red dress. "Uh.." Naruto paused and then glanced down at his hand as secretly as possible. "And...I want to have a quiet night. No fights...arguments...nothing like that..." Naruto said slowly, as if he had to commit something to memory.

Xin, who had been picking at her hair (she was convinced to style it into a bun) glanced up at Naruto and squinted at him. She crossed the room and in one swift motion snatched Naruto's hand up. On his palm, written in neat scrawl was 'I want to have a quiet night. No fights, arguments, nothing like that'.

"Hinata," Xin scowled, throwing Naruto's hand away and looking at her blushing sister. "I didn't do anything," Hinata quickly said, looking away. "AHA! Guilt!" Xin shouted, pointing at Hinata. Hinata's face seemed to darken at the sight of Xin's accusing finger.

Hinata's eyes suddenly got insanely large and big, fat tears began to gather at the corner of her eyelids. "Well...I..." She began to stutter and trip over her words. "I...just want my boyfriend to have..." Her little shoulders shook as hiccups began to sound off from her. "A g-great b-birthday dinner."

Naruto screwed his lips up and slapped Xin's arm. "You beast! You're upsetting my lady love!" He exclaimed loudly, slapping her again. Xin simply scowled at him. Just because the damn cover up was hiding the bruises didn't mean they vanished all together. That shit hurt like a mothafucka' and him slapping her wasn't helping.

"Your lady love?" She snorted, hands on her hips. Rolling her eyes, she sauntered away from him. "You're stupid and gay, it ain't even funny," She snorted, waving at him over her shoulder as she sat down and hiked her dress up damn there to her ass to stretch on a pair of mesh stockings.

"Have some class," Sakura shook her head from her seat next to the Hyuuga. How could she be friends with such a woman? Oh that's right...she's Sasuke's cousin. And there's the thing where they've been friends for about six or seven years...

"Oh shut up," Xin huffed, waving Sakura's comment off. Sakura only rolled her eyes and gave her a cross look. Whatever. The dumb trollop. Now...on a more important note, should she wear the cute ballet flats or the lovely pumps?

Sakura glanced over to see what shoes Xin would be wearing for the night. Saucy platform red heels sat idly by Xin and Sakura found herself smirking. Every time they went out, Xin always wore the highest heels ever. She was always trying to mask her shortness.

The pumps would put a good couple inches over Xin. So pumps it would be! And besides...they made her legs look fantastic. Sasuke would be running his calloused hand up and down her leg all night long. Man, she loved that jerk. Ever since she was a young, flat-chested twelve year bitch of a girl.

Back then, when Naruto had his big ass stupid crush on her and she would scowl and scream at him to 'shut up and leave her alone' while Xin would watch with an annoyed expression as Hinata nearly drowned in her sorrow. When Neji and Tenten preferred to only associate with Lee. When Gaara was out of his fuckin' mind and Temari feared him. And when Shikamaru didn't give shits about anything and Sasuke was an anti-social bastard.

Sakura shook her head, bouncing her short curled hair. Man, a couple of years ago, they were not alright as kids. In fact, they were screw-ups. She wasn't afraid to admit it. She had been so obsessed with Sasuke and desperate for his love that she hadn't been worried about nothing else in life.

But now she was aspiring to be a neurosurgery or something along those lines with Sasuke at her side. And even her closest girlfriends were happy and trying to be something as well. She was genuinely happy with how everything was going for the first time in her life.

Everything was great.

"Ey! Forehead! Let's go!" Xin plucked Sakura's forehead with an impatient scowl on her face. "Don't call me that!" Sakura sourly snapped, pinching at Xin. "Oi!" Xin squealed, batting Sakura's hand away with a pout.

The group of teens slipped out of the Uzumaki residence into the Autumn night, chatting, joking, and laughing in a good nature. "Oi, Hinata. You gonna give Naruto some birthday sex?" Sasuke chuckled as the group slid into the limo to start their night off.

Hinata's face burned a pretty raspberry color as Neji glared at Sasuke and Xin blatantly kicked Sasuke in his shin. "Don't be such a pervert, Sasuke," Sakura chided him as the limo took off at a normal pace, much to Xin's annoyance. She was a hot-blooded driver, always zooming everywhere she went.

Nevertheless, the night went splendid. They attended a swanky, American-styled restaurant that had a large dance floor and a lovely band playing. The night was filled with dining on delicious, expensive food, dancing, and conversing as quietly as they could.

Tenten glanced over her shoulder at the band playing and noticed that a singer would switch every so often. A wide smile crossed over her face as she turned towards Xin. She stared at the side of Xin's smiling face for two whole minutes but that bitch just didn't feel Tenten staring at her.

This bitch.

"Yo, Xin!" Tenten tried to call her as quietly as she could. Hinata's eyes narrowed slightly but relaxed when Naruto slipped his hand onto her thigh and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "What do you want?" Xin asked a little rudely. Tenten didn't care much for her rude tone, she had a great idea!

Tenten simply motioned for Xin to come towards her, much to the younger girl's annoyance. Sucking her teeth, the Hyuuga stood up and moved closer to the Chinese woman, bending at her waist to hear what was so important that she had to leave her conversation with Temari, Shikamaru, and Gaara alone.

Tenten cupped her hands and placed them against Xin's ear, having to move a curtain of thick locks of midnight blue out of the way. She soooo did not want a mouthful of Xin's hair, although it smelled nice. Kind of like Lavender flowers and something else. Which was weird, because Xin hated flowers.

"You want me to sing?" Xin mused quietly, raising her finely sculpted eyebrows. Tenten smiled in good nature and nodded her head. Xin leaned away and tapped her nail against her plump lips, mulling over whether or not she should sing.

Suddenly she snapped her fingers with a smile. "I have the perfect song," She grinned, hands on her hips. "Good, now go sing your little heart out," Tenten grinned, shooing the younger girl away with a wave of her red gloved hand. "Tenten, where's Xin going?" Neji asked his girlfriend, noticing his cousin wandering away. If she was planning on causing trouble, Hinata was going to foam at the mouth.

"You'll see," Tenten gave a sweet smile as they watched Xin converse with an older looking woman. The two were speaking calmly when Xin turned towards their group and pointed to Naruto with a wide smile. The woman peered over the top of Xin's head and smiled in understanding. She nodded a second later and passed off the microphone to Xin.

Xin jumped on the stage and gave a big grin, waving to her friends and ignoring the wolf-whistles some assholes from some random table did. "Konbanwa," Xin greeted politely, bowing her head to the crowd. "It's my best friend's birthday today. The blond spikey headed one. He's in love with my sister...so I would like to dedicate this song to them because they're a beautiful couple," Xin nodded her head. "And...for the rest of my friends who are couples, including my babe," Xin waved to her group again for a second.

She signaled to the band with another friendly smile and nodded her head once more. "I'm pretty sure most of you can understand English, this is a English-themed restaurant. So, this is a new song and it describes my sister and her boyfriend...I think..." Xin hummed, as the music began playing.

"_Honey, honey _

_I can see the stars all the way from here _

_Can't you see the glow on the window pane? _

_I can feel the sun whenever you're near _

_Every time you touch me I just melt away _

It wasn't a song to shake your ass to. It was a song to kind of bob your hips from side to side to go along with the beat. The type of song that got you hyped up and filled you with happiness and love. Xin started to bob her hips to the beat, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

_Now everybody ask me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear. _

_(They say love hurts) _

_But I know _

_(It's gonna take the real work) _

_Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my fears _

_And finally you put me first _

_Baby it's you. _

_You're the one I love. _

_You're the one I need. _

_You're the only one I see. _

_Come on baby it's you. _

_You're the one that gives your all. _

_You're the one I can always call. _

_When I need you make everything stop. _

_Finally you put my love on top. _

_Ooo! Come on Baby. _

_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top. _

_You put my love on top. _

_Ooo Ooo! Come on baby. _

_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top. _

_My love on top. _

_My love on top. _

_Baby, baby _

_I can hear the wind whipping past my face. _

_As we dance the night away. _

_Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne. _

_As I kiss you again, and again, and again and again. _

_Now everybody ask me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear. _

_(They say love hurts) _

_But I know _

_(It's gonna take the real work) _

_Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my fears. _

_And finally you put me first. _

_Baby it's you. _

_You're the one I love. _

_You're the one I need. _

_You're the only one I see. _

_Come on baby it's you. _

_You're the one that gives your all. _

_You're the one I can always call. _

_When I need you make everything stop. _

_Finally you put my love on top. _

_Ooo! Baby. _

_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top. _

_You put my love on top. _

_Ooo Ooo! Come on baby. _

_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top. _

_My love on top. _

_My love on top. _

_Baby it's you. _

_You're the one I love. _

_You're the one I need. _

_You're the only thing I see. _

_Come on baby it's you. _

_You're the one that gives your all. _

_You're the one that always calls. _

_When I need you baby everything stops. _

_Finally you put my love on top. _

_Baby you're the one I love. _

_Baby you're all I need. _

_You're the only one I see. _

_Come on baby it's you. _

_You're the one that gives your all. _

_You're the one I always call. _

_When I need you everything stops. _

_Finally you put my love on top _

_Baby. _

_Cuz you're the one that I __love._

_You're the one that I __need._

_You're the only man I __see._

_Baby baby it's you. _

_You're the one that gives your all. _

_You're the one that always calls. _

_When I need you everything stops. _

_Finally you put my love on top _

_Baby._

_Cuz you're the one that I__ love._

_You're the one that I __need._

_You're the only one I __see._

_Baby baby it's you. _

_You're the one that gives your all. _

_You're the one that always calls. _

_When I need you everything stops. _

_Finally you put my love on top!_

She finished the song by pointing up with her finger. Her face heated up somewhat as people applauded. "Happy Birthday, bro! Love you!" She said into the microphone, hand on her hip. Ah, she loved that song. It was so nice and full of love. Plus, it always got her hyped up with all the high notes she had to hit and the emphasis she had to put on some of the words.

If she didn't turn cooking and baking into a career, singing could be her back up. Sure, it wasn't a traditional job for a Hyuuga, such as being a lawyer, doctor, or President of the Hyuuga Corp. but being a (pastry) chef or a singer could earn her a lot of money. You know, if she had the proper talent.

But she was Hyuuga mothafuckin' Xin! She was born with talent. She was born to be great. No that she was being conceited. It's just that...well...she was Xin. She could do anything. Except knit. She couldn't knit to save her life like Hinata...but..that wasn't even important at the moment...

Someone helped her down off the stage, it wasn't important who, and she basically skipped over to her friends. With hands on her hips, she grinned widely. "Soo, how was that?" She asked, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Can't you ever...oh I dunno...sing any songs in _your_ language?" Shikamaru asked her sarcastically, looking back towards his dinner. Xin narrowed her eyes at him and plucked him in the forehead. "Oh, shut up."

"That was great, Xinny!" Naruto grinned widely, jumping up to envelop Xin in a bear-hug. "Narutoooooo...you're crushing me," Xin whined, throwing her head back, squinting her eyes shut in a grimace. Really...you'd think he'd remember to not squeeze the little midget.

He wouldn't be Naruto if he did, though.

* * *

><p>"Nooo! Stupid! Hit it with the pepper grinder! You won't kill it if you keep stabbing it with the blade!" Xin squealed, stomping her foot against the carpeted floor of Naruto's basement. "How is the pepper grinder going to stop it?" Naruto shouted at her, looking at her for a quick second before going back to the game.<p>

Xin had brought over a new game called _Alice: Madness Returns _and wanted to play it with Naruto. They agreed that Naruto would play first and if he should die, Xin would take over. Shikamaru watched in slight interest as the two bickered over the game. He had already been lounging in the basement with Naruto when Xin came barging in, waving the game around wildly.

"LOOK! You died! My turn!" Xin frantically pointed to the screen. "No! I want another try!" Naruto whined out childishly, holding the controller away from her. "GIMME BITCH!" Xin screamed, slamming her foot against the side of Naruto's head and snatching the white Xbox 360 remote away from him.

"Now, watch and learn, whore!" Xin grinned in triumph as she started over and quickly ran to the villain, the eyepot, that had viciously killed Naruto off three minutes ago. She got out her pepper grinder and quickly fired pepper at the eyepot. When the evil, demented teapot collapsed into a heap, Xin's character ran over to it and started to hack and stab at it.

Naruto watched in annoyance as the eyepot exploded and out came the teeth and roses that Xin collected. "SEE?" She screamed, jumping up and pointing at the TV. "Shut up, bitch," Naruto grumbled, leaning back into the couch.

"You guys are troublesome," Shikamaru sighed heavily, getting up and walking out of the backdoor to Naruto's backyard. Both Uzumaki and Hyuuga frowned in confusion as they watched the Nara amble out of the door. "What do you think is his problem?" Naruto wondered out loud, grabbing his cellphone to order a pizza. Xin shrugged but got up and stretched.

"I'll be back."

"Sausage pizza?"

"You know it."

Xin closed the basement door behind her quietly and eased over to where Shikamaru was standing. He was leaning against a lone tree that still had a tire-swing tied to a low branch. Xin smiled faintly, she remembered when she and Naruto would play on that thing.

She also remembered when Naruto fell off it and busted his mouth. Man, he gushed so much blood out, she didn't know what to do at the moment. If Naruto hadn't been bawling so loudly like a little bitch, Minato and Kushina probably wouldn't of heard him. The little pussy...

Man...good times.

"Smoking, are we?" Xin raised her eyebrows and folded her arms behind her back innocently. Shikamaru glanced at her idly as he took a long drag off the cigarette and blew a puff of smoke out. Xin simply laughed but snatched his pack of smokes away and stole a single cigarette away before handing him his pack back.

She placed her elbow on her hand and held her cigarette out. "Light me up?" She asked casually, leaning back against the tree alongside him. "You smoke again?" He asked with little interest as he light her smoke up without much of a problem.

"Every now and then."

"How does Gaara feel about that?"

"Iu'nno, how does Temari feel about your smoking?"

"Good comeback."

"Thank you very much."

The two only chuckled and continued smoking for another couple silent moments before Xin looked up at her lazy ass of a friend. "So...bum? What's your problem?" She asked after a long pause, rolling the light cigarette between her index finger and middle finger.

"What makes you think there's a problem?" Shikamaru asked her, raising his thin eyebrows. "Well, you're not being your usual bum self. It's more of a brooding atmosphere that hangs around you. It's rather disturbing," Xin shrugged nonchalantly. "Uzumaki even noticed," She pointed behind her with a jab of her thumb towards the house.

Shikamaru was silent for what felt like an hour before he slowly answered her question. "I love Temari." Shikamaru answered, noticing her blank expression. "Yeah? And I'm wearing a frilly bra today. So?" Xin snorted, talking out the side of her mouth since she transferred the smoke to the corner of her mouth.

"Okay, first: two much information," He scowled at her, he really didn't need to know her choice in her underwear. Like really? She's a fuckin' idiot. "And two: I love her." He said it a little more slowly, as if she couldn't comprehend anything.

"...And...?"

"I'm_ in_ love. With _her._"

Shikamaru watched Xin's face as the gear began turning inside her head. He was willing to bet those gears inside her head were dusty as fuck. Idiotic Hyuuga. A girly squeal erupted from her lips and he watched as she began jumping in place, the soles of her purple converses making dull thuds against the grass underneath her.

"Shika loves Temari! Shika loves Temari!" She began chanting, the pitch of her voice raising drastically. Shikamaru didn't bother to stop her stupid chants, instead, he opted to silently stare her jump and down like a retarded monkey.

Sometimes Shikamaru had to wonder...which one was more of an idiot? Naruto or Xin? People would usually choose Naruto...but Xin could sometimes be a bigger idiot. Like now. She's jumping up and down and shouting an annoying mantra. He, who knew her so well, knew that Xin could have her stupid moments.

The beauty of friendship.

"Wait." Something must of hit her pretty hard because her jumping suddenly ceased suddenly. He found it funny that her big lavender eyes were clouded over in confusion. As if the gears were spinning the second time that day.

She was going to hurt herself.

"If you love her..why are you acting like a Sasuke reject?" She asked, reclining against the tree and bringing the smoke back to her lips. She wasn't wearing any make up. She had natural beauty but without the bright lipstick and the dark mascara and all that other shit she tended to wear, Shikamaru noticed how tired she looked.

And standing there, holding that burning cigarette with a serious look on her face...she looked older than her actual age. A lot more mature. He didn't really like it. Nope, he liked her child-like expressions and her immature jabs and potty mouth. Shikamaru found himself wanting to rip the cigarette from her mouth and chucking it of somewhere, all the while screaming at her to act like an immature brat.

But he didn't. Why? Well...it would be too out of character for him. Honestly, when did he ever raise his voice, let alone scream? Exactly. And besides, the fuck he look like, screaming at her to be _immature_? What kind of bullshit was that?

"A Sasuke reject?" He asked dryly, turning away from her as she glanced back at him. "Yeah, you know, all brooding and like?" Xin snorted, eying her cigarette. "My Mom is pushing me to take over once my Dad retires. But he won't retire for a long time so my Mom wants me to go to college after we get out of high school," He explained with a frown and another drag.

"She wants to be a model, you know?" Xin lolled her neck to the side, glancing at him for a quick second. "A...model?" He asked after a silent pause. "Yeah. Maybe you guys can both attend a school in the States? You can be together then," She theorized, blowing smoke out slowly.

"I guess that could work. What about you and Gaara?" Shikamaru asked with a small smile. "What about us?" She sighed heavily, dropping her shoulders. "What are you two doing afterward?" Shikamaru asked, almost finishing his cigarette.

"Iu'nno. I want to bake. Like pastry baking. Or sing. I think I would need to go to New York for that. They have really good art schools. Maybe Gaara could go there for his drawings? We could attend the same school," Xin grinned widely and rocked back and forth on her shoes. "You want to bake? Does Hiashi know?" Shikamaru asked her, looking at her as if she grew another head.

"No. He probably won't know."

"How can you pull that off?" Shikamaru wondered in disbelief. "I was thinking that I would...lie. Tell him I was going off to business school in the States or something like that...but instead I would attend an art school. Then...when it comes up, I'd tell him the truth."

"That doesn't sound like it will blow up in your face at all."

"I know, right? Sure plan."

"It amazes me that you can be so stupid," Shikamaru's head bobbed backwards and let out a dry laugh. Xin simply snorted and flicked the cigarette butt to the ground and stomped on it. "C'mon, Naruto ordered pizza for us," Xin hummed, turning away and motioning for the bum to follow after her before Naruto ate all the pizza.

"Idiot."

* * *

><p>Ayumi stared long and hard at the big group of friends. She was mesmerized by them all. Was the love they had for one another honestly true? The laugh that she often heard them share, was it real or was the laughter forced? Was everything they felt, love, angry, happiness, laughter, was that all real?<p>

Was it fake and forced?

Ayumi didn't have that. Real friends. She and her friends were only friends because they held one thing in common. Money. Ayumi always thought that money made the world spin, not love. Love couldn't pay bills, buy food, clothes, and shoes. She was money-hungry and having a few fake friends never bothered her.

So why did it bother her now all of a sudden? To see other people generally happy. She's never cared before about people and their happiness. Maybe because it's the first time she's actually seen genuine happiness? Not fake, nothing forced. Just happy.

And Gaara. She always wanted things that belonged to someone else. Usually when she wanted a girl's boy, she'd be able to threaten and scare the girl into giving up her boy. But that pale girl. What was her name? Hyuuga Xin. She was an annoying little thorn in Ayumi's side.

Ayumi never thought she would've been a threat, little as she is. When she first stood up and has addressed Ayumi, she thought the Hyuuga was a little punk-ass bitch who was all bark and no bite. Her judgment of the Hyuuga slightly wavered when the little woman had to be picked up and dragged out of the room.

Never in all her days of boy-stealing, has she seen someone react the way Xin reacted. Her face had turned red and she quickly starting screaming threats to hurt and ruin Ayumi's family. She didn't take Xin seriously at first. After all, who the hell was she?

Hyuuga Xin, apparently.

Some chick had quietly told her who exactly Xin was. Born to the prestigious Hyuuga family, cousins to the Uchiha family and close friends with the Nara, Haruno, Tenshi, Uzumaki, and the Sabaku families. The Hyuuga family had their hands dipped in almost every good business in Japan and China.

Ayumi even found out that their freakin' hands were dipped into her Father's chain of musical stores. The Uchiha family even had a part of funding her Father's business. Ayumi did realize that if she fucked around with Xin, there's a chance Xin could get her Father and two Uncles to stop funding her family's business.

But she really wouldn't do that for a boy.

Would she?

That was a good question.

* * *

><p>He tried to be discreet as possible. He could hear the sound of a T.V playing in the living room and he had to frown at that. Since when was his family actually civilized enough to watch T.V <em>together<em>? The large plasma screen T.V had been added to their living room for show.

They never got around to watching it because they had always been busy arguing about one thing from another. But as he eased his shoes off, he heard the T.V playing and no arguing at all. Nothing. Nada. He heard the occasion giggle at some sort of joke...but that was it.

Silently, the male eased into the living room and stared in awe at the scene before him. His Mother and Father were sitting next to each other on the love seat, his Father's arms around his delicate Mother's shoulders. They were leaning into each other with content smiles on their faces.

Over on the long couch sat his older sister cuddled into the side of that dark haired boy with a love-sick smile on her face. Love-sick. His sister? His bossy, independent clearly had been shot by Cupid's arrow. And by the looks of it, that sucker was in her ass deep.

And his little brother lounged on the leather La-Z boy, cradling the dark haired woman on his lap. The woman was smiling lazily while his little brother had his arms wounded tight around her small waist. His little brother wasn't actually smiling, but there was something in his eyes that held happiness.

He cleared his throat, causing the happy people to turn over their shoulders with confused stares. He almost laughed as their confused expressions turned into that of shock. "K-Kankuro!" Xin cried first, jumping up first and pointing a finger at him.

Kankuro grinned wildly in the doorway of the living room, rubbing the back of his neck. "Kankuro!" Karura broke away from Shigure and launched herself at her son. "What are you doing back?" Temari asked, getting up next.

Gaara, Shikamaru, and Shigure watched with little interest as the three females crowed around Kankuro, squawking out questions. He tried his best to answer their questions, chuckling nervously as he was attacked by the three woman.

"Let him breath," Gaara snorted, grabbing Xin around the waist and pulling her away. Karura and Temari also backed off as Karura struggled to hold the tears back. "What are you doing out, boy?" Shigure asked calmly.

Karura wrinkled her nose is distaste. She didn't like it when he insisted on calling her sons 'boy'. "Good behavior, old man," Kankuro smirked back, setting down his only bag he took with him to jail. "And Misa? What about her? Where is she? She needs to see her daughter," Temari asked, peering behind him as if she was expecting to the see his Baby-Mom sniffing through their things.

"Yeah...I...I'm kind of tired. Can we talk about that later?" Kankuro asked slowly, trying his best to slink away from the curious gazes. "Xin..." Karura trailed off, her eyes not leaving her oldest son. Xin smiled sweetly and nodded her head.

She dropped down in a crouch and swept her leg out, knocking Kankuro to his back. Moving quickly, she maneuvered herself so she was grabbing Kankuro's hand and holding it against her chest while her legs locked around Kankuro's neck.

Kankuro wailed in pain as Xin pulled harshly at his arm. "The faster you speak the hell up, the faster I'll let go!" Xin shouted above his wail of pain and his shouts. "Alright, Alright!" Kankuro groaned out as Shikamaru sighed heavily. Sometimes he wondered why he had such violent friends.

Xin released Kankuro and pulled herself up and then helped Kankuro up. "Sorry I had to do that, man," She patted him roughly on the shoulder as Kankuro nodded "It's understandable," Kankuro nodded again, obviously not bothered that he'd been attacked by a pint-sized smurf.

His Mother grabbed him and damn there manhandled him into the couch she and Shigure had been occupying moments ago. "Where's the crackhead?" Shigure sighed heavily, the aged lines creasing around his mouth as he frowned down at Kankuro.

"With her parents," Kankuro answered truthfully, glancing around for his yellow eyed daughter. He had missed the hyper little ball of sunshine. Despite his yearn for his young child, she appeared no where and he found himself sagging his shoulders in disappointment.

"Where are her parents?" Shikamaru ignored the urge to yawn and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "They...decided it would be best if they took Misa back with them to Suna..." Kankuro trailed off, avoiding everyone's gazes.

The room was silent for a long time before Xin snorted out, placing her hands on her hips. "So let me get this straight. Your crackheaded baby Mama gets you two thrown in jail and basically begs damn there everyone to bail her out because she needs to be a Mother. Then, when she's finally out, she hops on her parents dick and goes back to Suna, without even seeing her daughter?"

"Xin, dear...please don't use that kind of language," Karura tapped Xin on her head with a reprimanding look. "Sorry.." Xin shook her head, her ponytail whacking Temari and Gaara in their faces with a fierce flick.

Kankuro let out a dry laugh. Leave it to Xin to sum things up so bluntly. "Pretty much," He chuckled again, his laugh coming off in a forced tone. "Not that I don't enjoy having Miyako around...but she's really going to leave you to take care of her?" Shigure asked slowly, catching notice of the sad flicker in his son's eyes.

"Yeah," Kankuro shrugged dejectedly. "That heifer," Temari scowled, folding her arms across her chest. "It's not like you're alone," Xin shrugged one shoulder with a casual expression. "Shigure-San and Karura-San have been taking care of her along with Temari and Gaara. And she already views Shikamaru and I as her Uncle and Aunt," She explained with a jab to Shikamaru's side.

Shikamaru sputtered at the sudden attack but agreed nonetheless. Karura smiled widely at Shikamaru and Xin. "Thanks, kiddies," Kankuro stood up to ruffle Xin's hair and playfully punch Shikamaru in his shoulder. "Aw, come on," Xin whined, pushing his hand away.

Karura smiled wryly at the group of teenagers. "Alright kids, you two should be heading on home now. It's late and you have school in the morning," She spoke in a Motherly-tone, patting Xin and Shikamaru on their shoulders.

"Can't I crash here?" Xin whined loudly, rubbing her face against Karura's shoulder. "No, Xinny. Hinako wants you home every day now. Something about you might come back with another piercing on your face or a full-sleeve tattoo if you stay out too late," Karura chuckled, tapping the zebra-print ball sticking out of Xin's face.

"But Karuraaaaaaaaaa-Samaaaaa," Xin whined, pawing at the older woman's arm. "I promise I wooooon't," Xin continued whining, dragging her words out. "Tell Hinako that, not me," Karura chuckled as Gaara pried Xin off his Mother.

"That's whats different about you," Kankuro realized Xin now had a eyebrow piercing and she didn't have that the last time he saw her. "Yeah? You like it? It's a statement to announce my uniqueness among the crowd," Xin grinned widely, waving her arms up.

"Uniqueness?"

"Uh-huh. My body is a canvas and I shall be a work of art," Xin hummed, doing a weird wiggle-dance. "That's a nice way of saying you'd like to piss off your Mom and old Man," Shigure barked out a laugh and folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm beginning to think you may know me a lot better than I gave you credit for, Shigure-Sama," Xin laughed, playfully knocking her fist against his shoulder. Kankuro watched in a sort of fascinated amusement.

The last time he was home, friends rarely came over because their family constantly bickered and had daily spats all the time. But now, his brother and sister both had a girlfriend and boyfriend who got along well with his parents.

His Dad and Xin actually having an amusement chat while Karura smiled sweetly and conversing with Shikamaru? Man, shit has changed drastically. Temari was smiling lightly and Gaara didn't look as if he was about to snap and start gnawing on their bones.

Kankuro was pleased with this change, yes...but he felt an odd feeling in his stomach. Perhaps it was envy? He hadn't gotten the chance to see his family grow together. No, he had to be thrown in jail with Misa while they continued their lives and grew happy.

Was he just messing shit up? Now he was the problem child. Nineteen with a crackhead ex-girlfriend, a three year old daughter and a prison record. Meanwhile his siblings were about to graduate and go on to do great things with their lives with someone they loved beside them.

"I'll drive you home, Xinny," Shikamaru told the youngest female as they pulled their shoes on. "Can we stop for coffee and brownies?" She asked sweetly, yanking her chunky boots on. "As long as you don't attack a worker," Shikamaru shot at her, laughing when her face turned red.

The ball of envy spiked as he watched Gaara tap Xin on the lips for a goodbye kiss, Shikamaru mimicking the sign of affection with Temari. He was once like that, with Misa. But now, she's on a plane to Suna, thinking of ways to scrounge some drugs together while he stood in his parents' home, watching the happiness go on that he had nothing to do with.

Xin and Shikamaru waved to his parents and then to him as they left the house, Xin shouting that she would run away and live happily ever after at their house after she succeeded in getting several tattoos. Misa was like that, all happy and bubbly...and then things went downhill. The crazy bitch.

Happy Place.

Think of your happy place, Kankuro.

Happy place, goddammit!

* * *

><p>Xin peered down at the cake sitting on the table in front of her. "...Can you <em>please<em> explain to me _why_ you would think putting a cup of _salt_ in the batter would be a good idea?" Xin asked slowly, hands on her hips. "It's wrong?" Ayumi asked with a suck of her teeth.

"Gee, I don't know. Taste it and tell me, does this taste sweet?" Xin growled, grabbing a piece of the yellow cake and shoving it into the girl's mouth. Ayumi sputtered and nearly choked. "That taste is horrible," She sputtered out, holding her throat in disgust.

"_Gee willickers_! I wonder why?" Xin snorted sarcastically. "I'll tell you one more time. You don't put a cup of salt in there. You put a ½ teaspoon of salt in there. That's it!" She sighed heavily, throwing the cake away.

"That's all the time we have today class. We'll continue tomorrow. Everyone is dismissed," Ayame smiled kindly at her class. She was a little disappointed that Ayumi's and Xin's cake came out wrong. She had paired Ayumi with Xin because Xin was an excellent baker and Ayumi needed a lot of help.

But it seemed like Xin was ready to dump a bowl of cake batter over Ayumi's head and smack her with the bowl. She hoped it wouldn't come down to that. Xin was doing a pretty good job with keeping her temper in check this school season. It'd be a shame if she lost her mind now...

Xin stormed out of the school and to her car. Everyone was busy after school. Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Neji would have a study group-date thing, Sasuke and Sakura had a date after school, Gaara and Hinata had the Art club, and dumbass Naruto managed to get a detention.

Xin pouted as she dropped her bag into the passenger seat and took off out of the school parking lot. "I have no one to play with it," She whined as she took a sudden turn into the cafe parking lot. She leaned her head against the steering wheel and made a whiny noise.

"Xin is lonely!"

The car remained quiet. Sighing heavily, Xin snatched her phone and iPod out of her bag and slid out of the car. Stepping into the cafe, she grinned widely when the aromas of coffee and sugary treats wafted around her.

"Oi, Kurosaki!" She greeted as she walked up to the counter, leaning across to wave to her favorite cashier and the rest of the staff. The blond worker peeked over his shoulder and smiled. "Well, if it isn't my favorite homicidal rich girl. How was school?"

"Ugh, tell me why this idiot girl dumped a cup of salt into the fuckin' cake mix," Xin rolled her eyes and shoved her iPod into her pocket. "That's the girl who you specifically don't like, right?" Kurosaki asked as he began getting her usual order together.

"Yeah! The stupid hoe," Xin huffed, moving out of the way so the next customer could order. She had been coming to this cafe since she started high school and that's why she was so familiar with the staff. Except for that one girl Xin attacked. She was a new girl.

The boss had forgotten to mention that nasty temper Xin had to that new worker. The poor new girl never saw it coming. Luckily for her, Xin only bruised her head just a bit, but she didn't receive any brain damage and she was convinced not to press charges.

"How are things with you and that delinquent boy?" Kurosaki asked, sliding her cup of coffee and plate of two brownies towards her. Xin nodded her thanks and slid onto the counter furthest away from everyone. "I haven't seen him for a couple of days. His brother just got out of jail so I've left him alone for a little while. I'm dying on the inside though."

"Ahh, to be young and in love," Kurosaki sighed, remembering things from his high school days. "Aren't you like, twenty-one?" Xin snorted, biting into the delicious chocolate brownie. "Yeah. But don't you high school kids these days think being over twenty is old?" Kurosaki frowned, watching as she sipped from her coffee.

"Mothafucka, what high school kid do you know who says that?" She snorted again, finishing off her second brownie. "Aw, shut up," Kurosaki sniffed, turning away to serve another customer. Xin simply laughed and slid off the counter.

Picking up her coffee, she felt her phone vibrate in her other hand. "Ah, oh, Moshi Moshi," She greeted into the phone, using her hip to push open the door. For a minute, she couldn't hear much. "Hello? Anyone there?" She asked louder, somehow managing to get the car door open.

When she was in the car, she heard breathing and something that sounded close to whimpering. Scowling in annoyance, Xin snapped into the phone. "Listen you little sick fuck, I am not amused with your perverted breathing and if I find you, I'm gonna rip your balls..."

"Xin!"

"Ayame? Ah, it's been awhile. How's Puppet-Boy? Doing bad, I hope," She hummed in good nature, placing her cup of coffee between her legs as she searched her pockets for her keys. Just as she finally fished out the keys from her impossibly tight skinny jeans pocket, her jaw dropped.

"You guys did what?" She damn there squealed loudly. "Why did you break up?" Xin groaned, leaning her forehead against the steering wheel. The two women exchanged a couple more words before Xin ended the call and threw her phone towards her bag.

Xin took off out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. She couldn't believe Ayame and Sasori broke up! What the hell was with those two? Ayame barely had the energy to explain what went down. Right now, Xin was on a mission to find that scorpion bitch.

She parked in front of the apartment complex that housed Sasori and Deidara as roommates with Hidan and Kakuzu living in the apartment above them. Although she loved bugging Hidan and Kakuzu, she didn't have time to visit them.

Instead, she hurried to the second floor and nearly slammed into Deidara. "Ah, Xinny is here, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, catching her by her shoulders. "Deidara? Where are you going?" She asked, looking around him for Sasori. "I got a hot date waiting for me at the cafe, hm!" Deidara grinned widely, letting her go.

"Yeah? That's great. Where's Sasori?" Xin asked quickly, straining to see around his tall form. "So, you heard about him and Aya-Chan, un?" Deidara asked, his face dropping into a sad expression. "Ayame just told me. I'm going to kick Sasori's ass," Xin huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, there's some dango in the kitchen. Try not to break the furniture. I'll see you later, yeah," Deidara patted her head and moved around her, walking away with a spring in his step. His date must be really hot for him to walk away from the situation so easily.

Xin didn't have time to worry about Deidara though! She had to find Sasori! Without a warning, she stormed the apartment, not even bothering to kick off her knee-high boots. "Sasori!" She shouted rudely, stepping into the living room.

"Didn't your Mother teach you to knock, let alone remove your shoes?"

Xin looked to the left and frowned in distaste. "Why are you shirtless?" She asked sourly, hands on her hips. "Why are you in my house?" He shot back just as sourly. "Dei-Dei let me in," She lied easily, replying casually. Technically, he did allow her to go in because he told her about the treats and not to break anything. She took that as invite to go in.

"Look, child, if you're here to bitch and moan about Ayame, you might as well leave cuz' I don't need to hear you scream your opinion out," Sasori snapped, staring her down. Xin sucked her teeth and jumped over the back of the couch, settling down on it comfortably.

"Come over here and talk to Mama," She patted the seat next to her with a sweet smile. Sasori only scowled at her but did come sit next to her. The two sat in silence, with Xin still smiling and Sasori mulling over what to say.

"I panicked."

"Hm? Over what?"

"She was talking about moving in and marriage and things like that and I couldn't give her a definite answer," Sasori tried his hardest to explain in a way that didn't make him completely look like an ass. "Oh, so you choked because you have commitment issues," Xin hummed, reclining into the raggedy couch.

"I do not..."

"Sasori, what was your longest relationship?" Xin asked, raising a finely thin eyebrow. Sasori frowned, thinking hard about his longest relationship. "A week." He replied in all honesty. He wasn't going to lie. Why would he need to lie to a child? The fuck did she know?

"A week, you know the type of guy you're like?" She asked softly, looking off at nothing. Frowning hard, he raised his eyebrows in question. "The type of guy who has the mindset of 'one to the next one'," She answered, tapping her legs.

"That's why you choked. You don't know what to tell Ayame cuz' you've never been in a relationship long enough to know what to say. You know you like her a lot, but you don't know if you love her. You might love the sex, but you may not love her," She continued on, unbiased by his guilty look.

"She's hurt, you know? But I'll talk to her for you. Buy you some time. But you owe me," She grinned, standing up and pointing at him. "Where are you going now?" He asked, his voice dry. "Gotta pick up Hinata from school. Maybe I'll see Gaara. We don't have problems like this cuz' we love each other," She grinned impishly, ignoring his glare.

"I'm taking some dangos!" She shouted to him on her way out, giggling at the grunt. "See you later," She waved to him as she grabbed the dangos and left as loudly as she came. Sasori only rolled his eyes as she left.

He noticed how quiet the room got when she left.

Bah, stupid bitch.

* * *

><p>"Hello arty-nerds!" Xin loudly greeted, walking into the room art club used it for. "That's rude, X-Xin," Hinata sighed heavily, blue paint smeared over her forehead and cheek. "Yeah?" Xin grinned, waving to the art-nerds of the room.<p>

"Where's Gaara? I wanna see him before we head home," Xin hummed, rocking on the heels of her feet. "Ahh, A-12," Hinata smiled, pointing towards the door. Xin grinned and nodded her head hyperly. "I'll be back in a bit, hon," Xin poked Hinata's blue-stained cheek and quickly left.

The sound of Xin's heels clicking against the floor was the only sound that could be heard for miles. It was weird, hearing her own footsteps in the hall when she couldn't hear them earlier. She had a bad feeling in her stomach, like something was about to pop off.

Yanking the door open, she grinned. "Yo, Gaara. What're you doing in..." Her voice died down as her eyes grew wide and her eyebrows shot up damn there past her bangs. Standing in front of her was Gaara, but with his lips firmly pressed to Ayumi's lips. Ayumi backed away first, turning to smirk at the Hyuuga.

"Fuck, Xin..." He began only to stop when Xin turned away and took off. The only sounds that could be heard was the frantic clacks of her heels against the floor. Gaara didn't know why he didn't take off after her, he just stood there rooted to the spot.

He could hear Hinata suddenly shouting in surprise. "Xin? What's the matter? Where's Gaara?" Her voice was strained, as if Xin had suddenly yanked her out of nowhere. Gaara didn't hear his girlfriend (was she even that? Anymore?) reply, instead all he heard was Hinata's frantic questioning and the banging of the front doors as Xin ran out to her car.

He fucked up. Majorly.

* * *

><p>Hinako peered into her daughter's room, her oldest and younger daughter doing the same. "Is it true? Did he really kiss another girl?" She whispered softly to Hinata. Frowning sadly, Hinata nodded. "That's what Xin told me when I finally got her to calm down," She replied, watching her sister press her hand to her forehead.<p>

"I don't get it. Why would Gaara do that to Nii-San? I thought they were in love," Hanabi leaned against the doorway. "Try not to talk about it around your sister," Hinako sighed heavily, stepping into the room. "Xin? Honey? Dinner is ready. Come on, come eat," She grabbed Xin gently by her shoulder and steered her out of the bedroom.

Dinner for the Hyuuga family was awkward that night. Hiashi didn't know what to do. He loved his family, he really did. But sometimes...he wished he could've had sons instead of three girls. A least one son. But no. Kami-Sama gave him three beautiful girls.

One daughter was obviously depressed while the two other daughters showed obvious concern. Which was mind-boggling. Usually Hinata would be twitching for whatever reason, Xin would be trying her hardest to scarf down her food in the neatest way possible, and Hanabi would be scowling at her and calling her names.

But it was quiet.

"I'm done," Xin mumbled past slow lips, standing up. Not bothering to wait for anyone's reply, she drifted away. Hiashi was pretty sure that if Xin had continued to sit there, gloomy mushrooms would've began to sprout around her feet.

"Is something wrong with Unxinnu?" He asked slowly once he heard her bedroom door close. Hinako glanced at her husband. She knew that if she told Hiashi about Gaara kissing another girl, he'd go to Shigure's house at this moment and attack Gaara.

"Her time of the month." Was all she said, forcing a smile at him. "Oh. Give her some pain medication and chocolate," Hiashi told the nearest maid, who nodded and went to carry out his order. Of course he knew what women wanted by now. He lived with four women.

Lucky him.

* * *

><p>Gaara stared down at his phone, blankly. The teenager had been trying to call Xin for hours now, ever since she fled away from him. But each time, he got her psychotic voice mail. She hadn't given him enough time to explain what had happened.<p>

Gaara was not kissing Ayumi. Ayumi was kissing him. She caught him with a surprise attack kiss just as Xin had opened the door. He was starting to wonder if that bitch had planned that shit. Now he understood why Temari would often say she hated other females or why Xin didn't want him to go near Ayumi.

She single-handily ruined the best relationship he's had. The only girl he had actually fallen in love with now thinks he had cheated on her. And she wouldn't even answer his phone calls or text messages. What was he supposed to do?

Remembering the confused and surprised look on her face took a crack at his heart. The hurt and betrayal that flashed through her eyes made his heart crumble. What was he supposed to do? She wouldn't give him the time of day to explain that what she saw was not intentional on his part.

"GAARAAAAAA!"

Gaara flinched when his bedroom suddenly banged open. One minute he was sitting down on his bed, the next minute, he was on the floor with his sister on top of him with her hands around his throat. "You redheaded little bastard!" She was hissing through clenched teeth as he struggled to breath and get her off.

"Woah! Woah!" Kankuro shouted, running into the room. He didn't know what was going on. One minute the house was quiet, the next he heard his siblings shouting and thumping. Kankuro wasn't expecting to see Temari choking their little brother, she had always been the peaceful one.

Kankuro grabbed his sister around her middle and began yanking her off, gritting his teeth. She was on Gaara's next pretty tight. Gaara was starting to turn blue. When he finally got Temari off, Gaara jumped to his feet, an angry look on his face.

"You bitch! What's your problem?" He snapped at her as Kankuro held Temari back. By now, his parents stood at the doorway, confused as to why their kids were screaming and attacking each other. "Hinata told me what you did! How could you?"

Gaara paled in the slightest. Holy shit. If Temari knew, it was only a matter of time with everyone knowing. He was going to get fuckin' murdered by her cousins, Uncles, and Father. Gaara was a dead man walking.

"Everyone just calm down!" Kankuro snapped, eyes narrowing. "Look, I don't what the fuck Gaara did that's gotten you so mad, but you know damn well running in here like some psycho and choking him will not solve anything. If you two woke Miyako up, I'm kicking someone's ass. Now sit here and solve your problem like mature adults!" He lectured them, dropping Temari on her ass and storming out.

"Well damn. He basically said everything I was going to say. Good job, boy," Shigure chuckled, going after his oldest son. Karura lingered by the doorway, a frown on her face. "You heard your brother," She said, going in the opposite direction to get to go to sleep. Hopefully that would be the last outburst of the night.

"Look, you psycho. What Hinata said wasn't true," Gaara said slowly, glaring at his sister. Crazy ass bitch. "Really? Choking people? Is that what we do now?" He snapped at her, rubbing his sore neck. "You're saying Hinata is a liar? That Xin didn't catch you making out with that blond bitch?" Temari scowled, leaning forward with her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't making out with her. God. What's with you females? Ayumi kissed me and Xin walked in. I did not initiate the kiss nor did I kiss her back. She attacked me," He explained slowly, as if his sister was a dumb blond.

"The only thing is, Xin won't answer me so I can't tell her," Gaara sighed, slumping onto his bed. "She's not answering anyone," Temari told him after a long pause. "Accident or not, I think she's really hurt. You'd better catch her ass tomorrow."

"I will."

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Xin didn't show up to school the next day or the days after that. Neji and Sasuke had been ready to kill him until Temari got them to listen to Gaara. Hinata had promised she'd talk to Xin, but every time she got home, Xin wouldn't come home until after she was asleep.<p>

Friday afternoon when Xin walked into her house, she was surprised to see her parents still awake. "Coming home at midnight? You know we don't like that," Hinako spoke softly, looking at a family portrait. "It's Friday," was Xin's short reply.

"Why don't we stop beating around the bush. Where the hell have you been for the past couple days during school?" Hiashi glared at her, standing up. "At school, where else?" She snorted, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"I hate liars, Unxinnu. For the past couple days, we've been going to your school to pick you and Hinata up...and yet...she's the only one we pick up each day. So one more time, where have you been?" Hiashi asked sternly, noticing Xin's scowl.

"Out."

"Where?"

"Doesn't matter," Xin mumbled with a sigh. Hinako moved closer to her daughter and took a whiff of the scent protruding from her mouth. "Have you've been drinking? You have, haven't you? Oh dear God...my daughter is drinking..." Hinako exclaimed, darting away from her problem child.

"And what if I have?" Xin snidely asked with a twist of her mouth. "I don't know if you two haven't noticed, but I don't give a fuck about being a proper Hyuuga! I cut school and pierce my face and drink! I get into fights and do what I want! Know why! Cuz' I don't give a_ fuck_ about being a pawn for you two! Stop trying to mold me into Hinata or Hanabi! I don't want to follow in your footsteps! I'm not your perfect daughter and I never will be!"

Hinako and Hiashi watched in shocked silence as Xin ambled away lazily, her footsteps unsteady. "She always had the worst temper," Hinako shook her head after a moments pause. Hiashi sighed in exasperation. What did he do to deserve a daughter like her?

Kami-Sama only knows.

* * *

><p>Naruto frowned at the empty seat next to him. He couldn't get into touch with that crazy bitch. Naruto was starting to wonder where the fuck Xin was during the day. Hinata told him she'd faintly hear Xin come into the house around midnight.<p>

Xin was doing a damn good job.

"She'll come around!" He shouted in a bubbly tone. Hell, someone had to be optimistic about their psycho friend. They couldn't just sit at their lunch table quietly while Hinata nearly committed suicide and Gaara nearly banging his head against the table.

"For some reason, I have a feeling the next time we see her, we're going to have to bail her out of jail," Neji joked dryly, causing everyone else chuckle and giggle quietly. "Yeah, you're probably right," Hinata sniffled, pressing her hand to her forehead in exasperation.

Man, these past few days were really taking a toll on her small form. "Don't worry sweetie, Xin is just being a knucklehead," Naruto grinned at his girlfriend, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb in a soothing manner.

"She's being retarded and look, she's making Gaara guilty," Sakura rolled her pretty green eyes, pointing at the redhead. Gaara's eye twitched as he stared at her offending finger. "I didn't kiss her, goddammit!" He snapped, banging his fists against the table.

"That's not what Xin thinks."

Meanwhile, somewhere on a roof, Xin sneezed and rubbed her nose in irritation. "Weird..."

"Shut the hell up," Gaara grumped, slumping in his seat. Ever since Gaara had told them what really happened, the girls had taken to teasing Gaara about it. He knew they weren't serious about their teasing, they were simply trying to make light of the situation.

It still sucked.

"If she's going to be a little jerk about this, fuck it. I'm not going to keep calling her for her to just ignore me. Fuck her and her little girl feelings," He suddenly snorted, shrugging his shoulders and placing his combat-boot clad feet on the empty chair next to him.

"You two are both idiots." Tenten declared solemnly.

* * *

><p>Xin grumbled colorful words underneath her breath as she held her cigarette between her fingers harder then necessary. Her Mother had somehow tricked her into going to school that morning. She didn't know how, she hadn't even grasped what was going on. Damn her Mother was smooth fast-talker. Maybe that's how Hinako closed so many deals at the company so easily. Yeah...Xin was willing to bet her Mother confused people with her fast talking and the people were forced to agree!<p>

Oh, she was good.

No one knew she was here and she was wondering if she should just turn the other way and walk off to Kami-Sama knows where. Maybe she could somehow lie to her parents. She was a good liar and a great smooth talker. Not as smooth as Hinako...but she was pretty good.

"You know, as a Principle, I'm supposed to tell you to put that out or you'll get detention."

Xin looked up at the entrance of the school to see her Principle/family friend, Tsunade. The older woman was dressed in a leaf-green business suit, the jacket unbuttoned to reveal her massive cleavage. Xin scoffed and took a drag off the cigarette. "Like you care. So what, Mom called you and told me I was out here or something?"

"Put it out, Xin. And yes, Hinako did call me and ask me to come out here to make sure your retarded ass didn't cut school like you've been doing for the past couple days," Tsunade gave Xin a pointed look and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh, fine." Xin gave in, sagging her shoulders as she flicked the cigarette out of her fingers and stomped on it. Looking over her appearance, Tsunade had to admit she was appalled at Xin's appearance. Never had she seen the younger girl so sloppy.

She was dressed in dark navy blue sweatpants with the cuffs around her ankles pushed up to the middle of her calves, a large black T-shirt that hung off her shoulders and a pair of ratty old black converses. Tsunade could tell from experience that Xin had piled on cover-up under her eyes to hide the dark circles that had gathered there from her sleepless nights. Her hair was slowly slipping out of the sloppy bun she had thrown it into as well.

"I know I look like shit, Tsunade," Xin sighed, shrugging as if she didn't care. And maybe she didn't. What's the point of getting dressed up anymore if there wasn't a boyfriend there to compliment how that shirt made her eyes pop or those jeans made her ass look nice and tight?

There was no point.

"Yeah, well...go look like shit in first period," Tsunade nodded towards the school building. Xin only offered a tired smile but swayed by the older woman without a fight. Tsunade frowned and watched the Hyuuga amble off.

A depressed Xin wasn't fun.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he spotted Xin amble into Calculus class. She didn't greet anyone, not even him, Kiba, Chouji, and Lee. She simply went to her seat next to him next to him, dropped her bag on the floor, and dropped her head down on the tabletop.<p>

Naruto weighed his options. Leave her there to possibly drown in her own drool or poke her and risk her waking up and angrily bashing his face in with a chair. He wanted to know where has she been for the past couple of days, what she's been doing, why was she tired, and why the hell did she smell of cigarette smoke? Instead, he whipped his phone out of his pocket and sent a massive text.

**To: Hina-Chan 3, Teme, Hair-Boy, Pineapple, Cookie-Monster, Weapons, Saku-Chan, Blond girl**

**From: Ramen-Boi. **

**OMG. OMG. OH EM GEE. XIIIIIN IS IN THE BUILDING. SHE'S HEEERE. SHE LOOKS LIKE SHIT, BUT SHE'S HEEEEEEEEEEERE!**

He threw his phone down on his desktop and stared at Xin hard. He wondered if she could feel his eyes boring holes in the back of her head. She probably could and she was probably mentally cursing him out, telling him to fuck off and mind his damn business.

He got texts back from his friends. The majority from the guys being sarcastic replies while the girls actually seemed quite happy that the young Hyuuga was back. Naruto was bouncing in his seat. Now that she was finally back, the mess and breakup between her and Gaara could be cleaned up!

"If I lift my head up and talk to you, will you stop staring at me?" He suddenly heard her tired voice grumble out. "Oh my God, _yes_," He whispered in excitement, shoving his phone in his pocket. Thankfully they had a substitute that morning and therefor had a free period.

She raised her head up and turned her body in his direction. "First question," Naruto prompted as Xin stifled a yawn. "Shoot," She nodded her head, this time letting out the yawn in a rude manner. "Why do you smell like cigarette smoke?" Naruto asked quickly, taking another whiff of her to confirm the smell that lingered on her clothes.

"Because I was smoking?" She asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Why?" He pestered, noticing a box of cigarettes poking out of her bag. "Stress-reliever. Drinking and smoking is the best remedy," She answered, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"For?"

"...Everything."

Noticing her voice crack made him cringe in sympathy. "Xin, if you just talk to him, you'll understand that he didn't..." Naruto began to explain only to be stopped by her holding her palm to him. "I don't want to hear about it. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to think about it."

"But Xin..."

"Please...just...not now," She said softly, slightly turning from him. "Okay, Okay. Um...where have you've been for the past couple weeks?" He asked, quickly trying to divert her thoughts. "Here and there, little bit of everywhere. Rooftops, parks, trees," She shrugged casually.

"What were you doing?"

"Drinking, smoking, thinking."

"And eating...?"

"...I er...kind of forgot about that."

"How do _you_ forget about _eating_?"

"I've been busy."

"Getting drunk and smoking? That's not busy."

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not."

"Look man, shut up. I'm depressed!"

"And stupid."

"Excuse me? If you wanna talk about stupidity, we can talk about it!"

"Then let's talk!"

"Alright, Mr. Fall-Off-A-House-Cuz-A-Spider-Was-On-Me!"

"Oi! That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, bitch!"

No one batted an eye as the two continued to bicker.

* * *

><p>"Xinny, the piece won't move if you just stare at it like that," Shikamaru reminded the girl, who had been staring hard at a Shogi piece. Xin's attitude had let up ever so slightly by the time she had entered Philosophy class, greeting Kakashi, Temari, Tenten, and Shikamaru.<p>

"Shut up before I shove this piece of gum in your hair," Xin grumbled, finally making a move. Sitting at the table next to them, Tenten glanced at Xin every so often to make sure she wouldn't get up while Temari stared in Ayumi's direction.

Really, the trio were surprised when Xin didn't rush Ayumi and beat the living shit out of the girl. She had, after all, kissed Gaara. And since Xin had cut school, Ayumi had taken every opportunity to hang off of Gaara as if they actually dated. Gaara was getting ready to slap the girl though.

Instead, Xin had calmly sat down and engaged Shikamaru in a friendly game of Shogi like she did every time they had a free period in Kakashi's class. Still, Temari noticed Ayumi looking towards Xin with a smirk on her face.

When the blond girl stood from her seat, Temari knew it was going thee fuck down.

"SO! Hyuuga...wasn't it you who said Gaara was off-limits and that you were his girlfriend?" Ayumi asked loudly, the room quieting down. Tenten visibly tensed up as Xin spun around in her seat to stare blankly at Ayumi.

"And what did I say to you? That you were going to be easy to get rid of? And what did I do? I stole your man and ran you out of your school, I think I've won," Ayumi slithered to stand over Xin, feeling as if she was the Queen.

"Wasn't it you who said you ran shit? That Gaara belonged to you? That you would hurt me if I pulled anything? Well...I was kissing your boyfriend and look...I'm fine! I guess you aren't as tough as you want everyone to think, huh? You're not tough at all, bitch. You're a spoiled punk-ass bitch and you don't know what to do now. I've won. Your man is mine and you ain't shit. How you feelin', bitch?" Ayumi smirked wildly as Xin remained calm and blank-faced.

She was even calm when she stood up and punched Ayumi in the center of her face.

* * *

><p>Tsunade sighed heavily as Ayumi finally stopped her wailing and blubbering. Twenty minutes after fourth period, Ayumi and Xin both sat in Tsunade's office. Ayumi was sniffling, touching her bruised noise while Xin sat next to her, calmly with her legs folded and her arms crossed.<p>

"Ayumi. It isn't broken. It was just bleeding a lot and it's a little bruised. You will be fine," Tsunade told the girl again for the fifth time. Ayame only sniffled in return and dabbed at the tears gathering to her eyes with a prissy little napkin.

"Now, Xin, can you please explain to me why you punched Ayumi in her face?" Tsunade asked as calmly as possibly, rubbing her temples. Xin glanced at Ayumi out the corner of her eye and mentally smirked when Ayumi flinched. That's right...be scared. You punk-ass-bitch.

"Cuz' I felt like it," She answered, meeting Tsunade's hazel brown eyes in a full-on stare. "You can't just punch someone because you felt like it," Tsunade tried to remind her. "I can and I did. I don't like her, I didn't like her and I'll never like her. She was talking too much so I punched her."

Tsunade stared at the Hyuuga for a few seconds before sighing heavily. "Alright, the rest of this week you have detention. From 3-5. Got it?" She glared at the young woman, who simply nodded in return. "That's it! She punched me in my face and all she gets is a detention!" Ayumi nearly screeched, jumping up from her chair in a frenzy of rage.

"Ayumi, stop screaming and get to your next class," Tsunade dismissed her with a wave of her hand. With another screech, Ayumi turned to leave. "Oh? Ayumi? I'm pretty sure I still run shit around here. Say another thing and I _will _break something. Bet money," Xin told her quickly as the girl was storming out.

Ayumi turned to glance back at the haunting stare Xin was giving her. Despite the warm atmosphere, Ayumi felt cold and found herself shivering underneath Xin's odd gaze. The stupid bitch had remained calm through the whole ordeal and it was quite...scary.

Ayumi had to wonder...

What had she gotten herself in to?

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe that he saw her and he did nothing. He didn't speak to her, discreetly text her during their class time, didn't make funny faces at her. Nothing. He acted like she was just another girl in his class. Just some girl. A girl that he hadn't been in love with. A girl he hadn't cheated on. A heart he hadn't broken.<p>

Like they were strangers.

"_Ugh. The jerk. Maybe I should throw my phone at his fat head," _Xin snorted out loud with that thought, imagining herself throwing her phone at his head and giggling at the solid 'clonk' sound it would make. Seeing him in some sort of pain would probably make her feel a little bit better.

After all, he still looked fine. He looked as if he hadn't cheated on his girlfriend and hadn't broken her heart. Nope, he remained indifference to everything around him like he usually did. And why should he? Why should he feel fine while she sat next to him, feeling like she just wanted to hide under her blanket all day?

Hearing a snort of laughter beside him, Gaara glanced out of the corner of his eye to the little Hyuuga. What the hell was she laughing at? She looked amused, tired...but amused. She was probably thinking of hurting him in some way, the crazy little garden gnome.

When the bell rung, Gaara had to wonder: what would lunch be like? Would she sit at another table? Perhaps with that sick bastard, Kimimaro, and his band of weirdos? Or would she simply say fuck it and sit at their table and ignore him?

Decisions, Decisions, Decisions.

Moving through the halls, he watched as Xin suddenly took a turn to the door that led to the staircase to the roof. So, she wanted to avoid everyone together and go to the roof? That was fine with him, he didn't care about the spoiled little princess.

But, the sudden interception of Shikamaru stopped her. The two spoke for a couple seconds before (surprisingly) Shikamaru lifted Xin over his shoulder. People marveled at the sight of the school's lazy ass carry the school's psychotic midget down the hall towards the cafeteria.

Xin didn't seem to be bothered by this treatment. Why would she? She's been thrown over a lot of shoulders ever since she was a little girl. Gaara could only chuckle at Xin's pouty face and every so often she would blow a strand of hair out of her face.

Gaara slipped into the cafeteria just in time to see Shikamaru forcing her into her usual chair. The chair that was beside Gaara. When Shikamaru dropped into his seat, Xin quickly got up and moved to the other side of the table to sit in between Neji and Sasuke.

The red head snorted and went to his seat, sitting down and smirking at her. "The fuck you smirking at?" She snapped in irritation, scowling at him. "I can do what the fuck I want," Gaara continued to smirk at her, watching her scowl harden.

"Oh yeah? Can you? Like you can kiss that bitch if you want?" She snapped angrily, narrowing her eyes at him. "Xin," Neji placed his hand on his little cousin's shoulder. She simply ignored the warning tone in her cousin's voice and continued to stare Gaara down.

Oh no. Oh hell no. Oh fuck no. Who did she think she was snapping at? She must be have her shit confused. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he leaned back in his chair. "I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. End of story," He said slowly, trying to get it through her thick head that he didn't do anything wrong.

"Bullshit," She hissed through clenched teeth. "You guys..." Hinata glanced between the two with a worried glance as everyone else opted to watch quietly. "Kami-Sama...where the fuck is Ayumi, I'll make her admit it," He growled back at her, searching around the cafeteria.

"I think she's locked herself in the girls bathroom for the period," Temari spoke, leaning her cheek against her hand. "Why?" Sasuke asked, glancing at Sakura. "Cuz' Xin decided to punch her in the face and made her nose bleed," Tenten laughed, readjusting her shirt.

"...Why did you do that?"

"Cuz' she kept talking."

"So let me get this straight," Sasuke began slowly, looking at the Hyuuga. "Since Ayumi was talking...you decided to punch her in the face?" He raised his perfectly thin eyebrows. "That's exactly what it is. She was running her mouth on some stupid shit, so I punched her to make her stop," Xin shrugged her, her glare and scowl vanishing.

"What was she talking about?" Naruto eyed her from his seat. Xin opened her mouth then closed it, pausing as she thought something over. "Nothing." She finally answered, avoiding Naruto's prying stare. "But you just said she was talking about stupid shit," Naruto reminded her, noticing the crossed expression that overtook her face.

"It was nonsense. I deserved to punch her. The stupid whore," Xin huffed, crossing her arms and setting her head on top of her arms. Gaara only snorted but didn't reply, that caused Xin to give him a look but she didn't say anything.

"Well," Temari suddenly said. "This is fun and not awkward at all," She snorted airily, rolling her eyes. "Not my fault your brother is a stupid ass cheater," Xin grumbled, looking off to the side. "Xin," Hinata sighed heavily, rubbing her temples. "That's not nice."

"Leave her be, Hinata. It's not your fault your sister is a complete idiotic psychopath with no home training," Gaara laughed out, setting his feet on Xin's old seat. Xin noticed this motion but didn't not comment, opting to squint her eyes at him. "I have no home training? Um...yeah okay. You're the one with the criminal record that's a whole lot longer than my two or three offenses..."

The two glared at each other, scowling harshly. "Psycho," Gaara sneered at the woman. "Asshole," She hissed back with just as much passion. Their friends could only watched as the duo glared darkly at one another and muttering curses every other second.

They needed this mess to be cleaned up quickly.

* * *

><p>"Waaah! Hina! Have you seen my purple and black beanie I got from Italy? I've been looking all over the place for it!"<p>

Hinata tore here eyes from her math homework to see her half-dressed twin standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Where are you going?" She asked, tapping her pencil against the blank spot where her answer was supposed to be.

"I agreed to hang out with Sasori and Deidara today," Xin answered truthfully, leaning against the frame. "You're going to hang with Sasori..?" Hinata asked slowly. "And Deidara," Xin reminded her with a confused frown.

"You and Sasori? You two had feelings for one another at some point and now you're both single...and you're just gonna hang out?" Hinata asked, feeling bad when she witnessed Xin flinch at the mention of her being single.

"Sasori didn't have feelings with me. He was probably just sexually attracted to me. And Deidara is going to be there! So hush and tell me where my beanie is," Xin folded her arms, huffing and puffing with a frown.

"It should be at Temari's house..."

Again, Xin flinched, but said nothing. "Kay. Thanks. I'll stop by her place to get it," Xin turned and sped away before Hinata could say anything. "Oh dear. I shouldn't of told her it was there. This is gonna be a hard mess to be cleaned up. What a big boo-boo this is..." Hinata mumbled to herself, forgetting about her homework.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Temari!"<p>

Xin threw the front door of Temari's manor open and stepped in without an invite. "Temari? Kankuro?" She kicked off her off her heels and padded into the house. "Why the fuck are you screaming?" A sleepy Kankuro popped out of nowhere, making Xin jump and scream.

"Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on a person?"

"...This is my house."

"That's beside the point!"

"What do you want?" Kankuro slurred, rubbing the back of his neck. "I came to get my beanie. It's purple and black. Have you seen it?" Xin pointed to her head, which was absent of the beanie. "A beanie?" Kankuro repeated thoughtfully. "Yeah, come to think of it...Gaara had one in his room. It should be on his dresser," Kankuro snapped his fingers, remembering seeing a black and purple beanie in his brother's room.

"O-Oh...it's cool I go get it?" She stuttered over her words, her shoulders sagging in the slightest. "Sure, I don't care," Kankuro shrugged carelessly as Xin nodded and ran up the stairs. "Kankuro, who were you talking to?" Temari's voice suddenly wafted out, her body seemingly following it from the dining room.

"Xin. She came to pick up a hat. I told her it was fine if she went to go get it from Gaara," Kankuro turned back towards the living room, not catching Temari's horrified face. "You let her go to Gaara's room!" She hissed, grabbing her brother by his collar.

"Uh..yeah? I'm pretty sure she's been in there before..." Kankuro trailed off, not knowing that his brother and the crazy Hyuuga had broken up and were quite nasty towards one another. "Holy shit...Xin is not gonna come back down here happy..." Temari dropped Kankuro and shook her head.

Why did Kankuro feel like he just fucked up?

* * *

><p>Xin swung her ex's bedroom open without a care in the world only to pause before she could even step into the room. Sitting at the foot of his bed was Gaara and next to him was the stupid blond bitch, Ayumi.<p>

Ayumi looked scared, Gaara looked surprised and Xin looked confused. "Kankuro...you ass..." Xin mumbled under her breath, cursing the older guy. "Wassup. Came to..." She paused, hating herself for allowing her voice to crack like that. "To...get my hat..." She mumbled the last part, glancing to the side and spotting her hat.

"Hyuuga!" Ayumi suddenly squeaked out, causing Xin to sigh heavily before she could leave. "I just want you to know...you're lucky you didn't break my nose. Daddy would've sued your ass off, you'd better be glad it didn't come down to that!"

Xin glanced over her shoulder, glaring at the two. "You remember what I said earlier? Yeah, you're pushing your luck," She laughed, pulling her beanie on her head. "Why don't you tell your little plaything that trying to sue my Father is like trying to attack an armed criminal? Not happening," She spat at Gaara with another laugh, this one coming out more harsh than the last.

Ayumi glared at Xin, who grinned widely. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat and whatnot...but I have...a date..." She revealed, her grin becoming more cheeky and pronounced. "A date? With who?" Gaara snorted at her, doubting she had a date. She was lying, right?

Oh...this was going to be fun. "A college guy. You know, someone whose actually got their shit together. I doubt he would cheat..." Xin laughed, placing her hands on her hips. Gaara's expression turned odd and he looked at Ayumi.

"Tell her I didn't do anything," He snapped at Ayumi, who looked up innocently. Xin snorted and shook her head. "I am so over that. If you want to be with that...thing. Go right ahead. Just forget we ever dated! It'd be much easier for you, wouldn't it?" She grinned again one last time and quickly darted from the room.

If they could've, Gaara and Ayumi would've saw the sad look on Xin's face.

"_Baka."_

* * *

><p>"Gaara and Xin are being so stupid," Naruto sighed heavily, pouting as Hinata settled down next to him. "I don't want to hear any more about these fuckin' relationships. The next person who starts going on about a relationship is gonna get hit with something," Sasuke declared in annoyance, glaring around the room.<p>

The room lapsed into a silence before Naruto flagged Sasuke off. "Anyway! We need to get these two together, they're miserable without-OW!" Naruto was suddenly cut off when a sneaker was thrown through the air and smacking against his head,

"Sasuke!" He growled, throwing the shoe off to the side somewhere. "See? I told said I would start throwing things. I threw a shoe. What else am I gonna throw?" Sasuke looked around the room again. "We won't need to know if no one mentions the stupid relationship problems!"

"...You're a fuckin' irk..." Naruto grumbled, nursing the side of his head. "Whatever," Sasuke stuck his nose in the air and turned away. "Just because you and Sakura are fuckin' in paradise doesn't mean you should be mean towards your friends who're having problems," Tenten pointed out with a frown.

"Okay, but I don't see why I need to hear about their fucked up problems if they're not even here," Sasuke shot back at her with his arms crossed. "Because, Gaara is supposed to be ya' mans and Xin is your little cousin. Shouldn't you be concerned for their well-being?" Tenten twisted up her lips in annoyance.

"Bitch, please. When was the last time you saw Sasuke concerned about anything that didn't benefit towards him?" Temari rolled onto her back on the floor, laughing as she did. Sakura leaned her head onto Sasuke's shoulder and laughed. "They are right, you know!"

"Shut up Sakura," Sasuke grumbled, leaning over and catching her bottom lip between his teeth. "Aw, here we go!" Shikamaru grumbled, burying his face in Temari's stomach, who only laughed in good humor.

"So Halloween is coming. What's the move for that?" Neji suddenly piped up, remembering that Halloween was only a week away. "Uh, oh yeah! Karin invited me to a costume party on Halloween. You guys wanna go to that?" Sakura pushed herself away from Sasuke, dodging any attempts to kiss her again.

"I thought you and Karin didn't even like each other. Didn't you hate each other?" Hinata asked innocently, running her fingers through Naruto's liquid gold spikes of hair. "Ino convinced me to talk to her after we got that new student from Kiri. Apparently Karin has a little crush on him," Sakura explained to them, batting Sasuke away.

"She likes that knucklehead Suigetsu? Maaan...he's an idiot like Naruto," Sasuke snorted, choosing to just slip his arm around Sakura's waist. "Is someone jealous that his two main fan girls are no longer stalking him?" Tenten laughed, wrapping her arm around Neji's arm and pulling it close to her chest.

"Shut the hell up, meatball," Sasuke mumbled in annoyance. "Anyway! Karin is actually a pretty cool chick. She's like...a science and band geek and her hair is so pretty," Sakura began rambling, pulling at a short pink lock of hair.

"What's with you females and the hair?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "So are we going to her party or what?" He continued on, ignoring the weird looks his friends were giving him. "You want to actually go to a party?" Temari looked down at her boyfriend, utterly surprised.

"I wish Xin was here so I could go smoke with someone..." Shikamaru muttered under his breath. "Xin smokes?" Hinata hearing Shikamaru, stared down at him with wide eyes. "Uh...no? She's just the only one who doesn't mind the smell. You pussies complain about it," Shikamaru replied quickly, covering up for the Hyuuga.

Hinata squinted at him, as if she didn't buy his bullshit lie but allowed the squint to slowly fade. "We can go. The girls can go shopping for sexy costumes on Thursday while you boys...I don't know if you'd like to dress up...although it is a costume party..." Temari tapped her bottom lip in thought.

"And maybe we can talk some sense into Xin! And you guys can talk to Gaara about this shit-OUCH! Paper cut!" Tenten squealed when a magazine came out of nowhere and smacked into his face, cutting her underneath the eye. "Sasuke!" She growled, holding the stinging sore.

"You got hit with a magazine. Whose next?"

"You're an ass."

It was official. Uchiha Sasuke was an irking ass.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight...Deidara left?"<p>

Sasori glared in the direction of the Hyuuga. "Yes, he left. What, am I speaking German to you?" Sasori snapped at her impatiently. "It wouldn't make a difference. I'm fluent in German," Xin smirked, hands on her hips. "Fuckin' overachieving brat," Sasori sneered, turning away from her.

"Well, what do we do now?"

"You can get the fuck out," Sasori offered, smirking at her. "Oh come oooon! I can't leave now. Gaara will think I'm a fuckin' idiot cuz' he's all friendly with that blond bitch and I have no onneeeee," Xin whined, jumping on top of Sasori, causing him to roll off the couch and hit the floor.

"Why is he friendly with some other girl?"

"You didn't hear? I walked on him kissing some other girl."

"Wait...what? I thought you two were like...the perfect couple," Sasori raised his eyebrows in the slightest. Sheesh, first him and Ayame split...now Xin and Gaara? The season to break up was usually springtime! It was barely Autumn!

"Heh, so much for being the perfect couple," Xin laughed bitterly. "I don't care though! If he wants to fuck around with some bitch that's not even on my level, it's all good," Xin chuckled, trying to put on a brave front.

"Oh please," Sasori rolled his dark eyes. "You're not fooling anyone," He spoke more softly, his arms coming up to wrap around her small waist. "What're you talking about?" She slurred out, her face brightening up when Sasori came closer. "You're hurt cuz' of what he did to you. I'm surprised you didn't light him on fire and smash her face in...but..."

"I punched her in the face."

"Ah, good girl."

"Sasori, let me go so I can get up," Xin began to nervously speak. Why the fuck was he looking at her like that? He didn't like her at all. He liked (or loved?) Ayame and he was only using her as a substitute until he and Ayame got back together.

But did that really bother her? Her heart was aching and she wanted some attention so bad. But...still...she shouldn't be looking for attention with Sasori. He was Sasori. He was the asshole who teased her and took little jabs at her.

He was also the one who taught her how to kiss, the one who actually had enough patients to hear her bitch and moan, allowed her to crash at his place whenever everyone was pissing her off. Man, he did a lot of shit for him. Even though he was an ass most of the time.

So...maybe she could help him out this one time? She wasn't really sure how being like this (tangled on the floor, obviously about to kiss..or maybe something along those lines) was going to help him...but maybe it was getting his mind of Ayame and her mind off Gaara.

No! It was wrong! He was too much older and Itachi obviously had a problem with them having any type of more than friends/enemies encounter. Right. Do it for Itachi. Out of respect for Itachi...but her heart was aching and she just wanted to forget about that pain for just one night. It's all she needed...

Nothing needed to be said after he swept her up in a frenzy of frantic kisses.

Oh Kami-Sama, forgive her for she has sinned.

* * *

><p><em>TeeBeMe: Okay, first things first..I changed the name from 'Senior Year' to 'The Show Goes On' and the reason for this is because 'Tangled Up In Me' was named after a song by Skye Sweetnam and the title basically explained how everyone was soo in love and tangled up in each other. Since this is the sequel, I thought I should continue with naming the story after a song. <em>

**Xin: The song 'The Show Goes On' is by a rapper named Lupe Fiasco and it's actually a pretty good song, it's not a stereotypical rap song about bitch and money shit like that. I think she renamed it as that because no matter what happens, life (or the 'show') has to go on. **

_TeeBeMe: Pretty much. The song Xin sang at the start was 'Love on Top' by Beyonce, which I'm in fuckin' love with. It's like the best love song, to me. And the game Xin and Naruto were playing was 'American McGee's: Alice: Madness Returns. It's one of my new favorite games and it's an Alice in Wonderland game with a horror twist to it. It's great, really. _

**Xin: Anything else? **

_TeeBeMe: I know you guys are probably like "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO XINNY!". Well, I like seeing her suffer. I'm a sadistic creator, I know. But I think that showing Xin's broken side more is going to show everyone that Xin isn't a Mary-Sue and she's not all big and bad. She's a girl at heart!_

**Xin: Riiiight. **

_TeeBeMe: Don't worry. The break up won't last long. I don't want this to be a angst story but break ups is a big part of this story, so don't be surprised when someone breaks up next. _

**Xin: Oh! How about you guys vote what costumes everyone should wear? That'll be fun, right? How about it? Drop a costume suggestion in a review or even a PM. **

_TeeBeMe: That'll be nice. Well, I'm trying my best to update every month starting back from August. I'm doing a pretty good job since it's September and I'm updating, right? Please don't be angry with my decisions! I'm only human!_

**Next Chapter: **

"_Holy FUCK-NUGGETS!" Hidan screamed, regretting barging in Sasori's apartment. Xin sat up, screaming herself. "YOU AND FUCKIN' SASORI? JASHIN-SAMA GIVE ME MOTHAFUCKIN' GODDAMN STRENGHT!" Hidan smacked his hand against his forehead as Xin blushed like a retard, Sasori remained blank-faced and Kakuzu didn't bothering with stifling his laughter. _

"_Kami-Sama...why have you forsaken me?" Xin whined, groaning loudly. _

**Xin is trying her best with moving on from Gaara, but she still stuck on stupid! What's a girl to do? He's not making it better by allowing Ayumi to hang off of him whenever Xin happened to be around. And their friends are stuck in the middle of it. Yay for them. Not. **


	6. I do what I want when I feel like it!

_TeeBeMe: UPDAAAAAAAAAAATE. Love me for it. You know you want to. Love. Me. _

**Xin:...Right...um...that freak doesn't own the Naruto franchese or any songs, video games, or movies that might sometimes pop in the story. She only owns the plot of the stories, and several of the OCs ****that tend to run around in here**.

* * *

><p>"Hurry the fuck up, Kakuzu! If we don't get there the fuck right now, Red is gonna eat all the damn food and I'll be one hungry mothafucka!"<p>

"Your stupidity amazes me, Hidan. It really does."

"Shut the fuck up, old man!"

Kakuzu only grumbled under his breath as he followed the shorter Albino man. Hidan simply grinned widely and continued down the hall, his stomach rumbling loudly. If Kakuzu wasn't so fuckin' cheap and stingy with the money, they could've ordered a pizza.

But noooo. Kakuzu refused to order some pizza and Hidan was starving. So, to shut Hidan the fuck up, Kakuzu suggested they go raid Sasori's and Deidara's fridge. They always had food. Except for when Naruto and Xin came over. Then there was no food. But Hidan always made Xin buy pizza or take out. She was wealthy, after all.

Rich little bitch.

"For once in your life, knock on the door," Kakuzu narrowed his green eyes as the potty-mouthed man stopped in front of the Apartment door. "No, see, if I fuckin' knock, they'll fuckin' know it's me! If they know, they'll lock the door and won't let me in!" Hidan hissed as quietly as possible. Well, Hidan thought it was quiet, it really wasn't though...

"What if he's doing someone in there?"

"Whose he gonna do it with? He broke up with Ayame, the only other option is Deidara! And I'm pretty fuckin' sure banging Deidara is like...against Sasori's religion or some shit..." Hidan damn there cackled as Kakuzu simply stared at him.

"Idiot..." Kakuzu grumbled just as Hidan threw open the door. "OI! SASORIIIII!" Hidan exclaimed loudly with a insane cackle. He, nor Kakuzu wasn't prepared to see Xin lying on top of Sasori...with (as Hidan would put it) 'their faces shoved up against each other and their tongues down each others throats.

"Holy FUCK-NUGGETS!" Hidan screamed, regretting barging into Sasori's apartment. Xin sat up, screaming herself. "YOU AND FUCKIN' SASORI? JASHIN-SAMA GIVE ME MOTHAFUCKIN' GODDAMN STRENGTH!" Hidan smacked his hand against his forehead as Xin blushed like a retard, Sasori remained blank-faced and Kakuzu didn't bothering with stifling his laughter.

"Kami-Sama...why have you forsaken me?" Xin whined, groaning loudly.

"This doesn't benefit me in the slightest because I gain no money. But it's rather amusing. So you kids wanna elaborate?" Kakuzu let out a dry laugh, settling on the couch as Xin scrambled away from Sasori. "I mean...Sasori, you still can't get over Ayame and Xin...what the fuck are you doing? Weren't you in love with the other red headed fucker?" Kakuzu droned about, waving his hand in a circle.

"I am over her..."

"Shut the fuck up, Red. You know damn well you aren't."

"Gaara kissed some other chick, I saw it. We broke up, and now we can't be around each other without trying to out-insult one another," Xin explained in one breath as she swaggered over to the kitchen to get some food together.

"You broke up because of a damn kiss? It's not like he was fuckin' the bitch. Cut the mothafucka some slack," Hidan snorted, reclining into the couch next to Kakuzu. Nothing was said when a slightly-rotten apple came flying from the kitchen and smashed against the side of Hidan's head. "OW!"

"Shut up, Hidan."

"Sorry for making a goddamn mistake, damn!"

"I'm sorry your Mother made the mistake of giving birth to you twenty-two years ago," Xin scowled at him, carrying three large bowls into the living room. "Why the fuck are you being so mothafuckin' mean?" Hidan whined, rubbing the side of his head as Xin dropped the three bowls down.

"Should we order some hot wings and pizza?" She asked, more to herself than to the guys. "Are you paying for it?" Kakuzu leered at her, his bright green eyes shining. Xin scowled at him and flipped him off. "No duh, you cheap ass."

After the food arrived, they all settled around the living room. "Listen. We will never speak of this again. Especially to Itachi," Sasori said slowly, looking around the room. When Hidan snorted, Sasori threatened to throw a remote at his face.

"This is what you get for believing in that love bullshit. Love is just a way the man is getting us to spend money on your supposed loved one. Do you know what they do with all that money you spend on stupid love shit? It's funding money for the government to do illegal shit that they don't want us to know about!" Kakuzu began preaching, finishing off a slice of pizza.

"Dude..." Xin glared at him with an exasperated sigh. "What are you? A fuckin' hippie from the 70's?" Sasori rolled his eyes, glancing at the oldest male. "There's nothing wrong with love. What do you have against love?" Xin pouted, reaching for another hot wing.

"Some bitch broke his mothafuckin' heart and took his money when he was like...fuckin' eighteen. He's been an asshole against love ever since then," Hidan waved it off, his dark purple eyes glinting as Kakuzu glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up. We will not speak of that blasted woman!" He sneered at the albino, wanting to strangle him. "Who was the 'bitch'?" Xin asked in obvious curiosity. "Iu'nno know her name anymore. She had blond hair and light brown eyes or some shit like that. Oh, a purple triangle-thingy was on her fuckin' forehead with massive titties!"

"...You're not talking about Senju Tsunade, are you?" Xin began choking on her Pepsi at the thought of Tsunade and Kakuzu actually having some sort of relationship. When Kakuzu made a face at the mention of Tsunade's name, Xin began laughing extremely hard.

"The fuck she laughing at?" Hidan frowned at the younger girl. Sasori simply shrugged and continued to chew on a hot wing. "Oh...! Oh my Kami-Sama! You and Tsunade? Wow. She's like a gambler so now wonder she stole your money. And Hidan, you idiot! It's not a triangle on her head! It's a rhombus, you uneducated bum!" Xin snapped at Hidan, throwing a battered throw-pillow at him.

"Oi! I am not a bum!" Hidan growled, flipping Xin off. "Oh, really? Than why'd you come over here?" She snorted back at him, giving him a smart-ass look. Hidan glared at her and refused to answer. "Because you're hungry and broke. And why're you broke? Cuz Kakuzu is a cheap bastard and you don't have a job. That's being a bum."

"Yeah? Well...at least I don't have people cheating on me!"

Kakuzu and Sasori watched as Xin began beating the living shit out of Hidan. But they weren't really sure if he was suffering or enjoying the ass beating. At times, he would moan in pleasure and beg for her to stomp on him harder. But at other moments...he would groan in pain and scream at her to get the fuck off of him.

Being normal was a simple memory for them.

* * *

><p>"If you throw another goddamn thing at one of us, I'm going to beat the living shit out of you!"<p>

The group of friends watched as Temari choked Sasuke in anger. "You brought this on yourself, Sasuke," Sakura rolled her eyes, moving away to retrieve a canned Sprite from the mini-fridge. Sasuke only struggled to breath.

A couple hours after the friends were discussing Halloween (and trying to discuss Xin and Gaara), they remained in Naruto's basement. Although at some point, around four o'clock, Gaara arrived, complaining about how he had to spend time with Ayumi because of a 'stupid ass school project'.

When Temari had made some sort of comment about Xin and Gaara, Sasuke had thrown a DVD case at her for it. Obviously not pleased with being hit with a case, she had attacked Sasuke while everyone simply sat by and allowed it to happen.

"Gaara, I really think you and my sister should try to talk things out," Hinata stated calmly, ignoring the brutal beating going on a little ways down from her. Luckily, Naruto had placed his burly form in between the beating and his little fairy, just to be safe.

"Hinata, I told her what really happened and she didn't believe me. What do you want me to do?" Gaara sighed, flipping through the movies scattered about. "Make her believe you?" Naruto questioned innocently, his big blue eyes shining.

"How the fuck am I supposed to do that? She's a pigheaded psycho," Gaara growled at his best friend in annoyance. "Easy on the insults," Hinata pouted as the door to leading to the backyard suddenly banged open with a clatter.

Sasori came in, carrying a whiny Xin over his shoulder with Kakuzu and Hidan following him. "..Um...hello, can we help you?" Tenten quirked a brown eyebrow at them with a frown. "Yeah, you can take your drunk psycho back," Sasori snorted, waltzing over to where Hinata, Naruto and Gaara were and dropped Xin with them.

"Oi! I wasn't drunk!" Xin growled, her words slightly slurred. "Dude, you were sawing into the pineapples, screaming 'Spongebob, where are you!'. You were drunk," Kakuzu rolled his eyes as Xin squirmed onto her stomach.

"Are you crazy? You'd better hope my parents don't find out that you let my sister drink her last brain cells away!" Hinata squealed, her face turning red. An annoyed 'hey' erupted from Xin, but went ignored.

"What fuckin' brain cells?"

"Shut the fuck up before I throw another fruit at you!"

"She threw a piece of fruit at you?" Neji asked curiously, glancing at the Albino. "Yes. A fuckin' nasty ass rotten apple," Hidan growled in annoyance while shooting a look in Xin's direction. "Why the hell did she throw an apple at you?" Shikamaru quirked a thin eyebrow.

"Does anyone care that Sasuke is turning the same color of Kisame?" Kakuzu asked, jabbing a thumb at Sasuke and Temari. His question went ignored though. "I mean, that can't be normal," Kakuzu began mumbling to himself since no one really cared.

"Because of something he said that hurt her little feelings," Sasori shrugged carelessly, glancing at the other red head. "You know, I know Spongebob was in one of those pineapples..." Xin mumbled absently. "You're never coming near pineapples again," Sasori gave her a quick glare.

Xin only huffed in reply and turned her face away. "_You had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart. Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out. How to love. How to love~," _Xin began singing softly in an attempt to tune everyone out.

"Either way, we're done looking after her psycho ass," Sasori grumped out. "Oh shut up and go mope about Ayame," Xin grumbled as Sasori, once again, pointed a glare at her. "Least I know she loves me," He scoffed at her, causing Xin to quickly bounce to her feet.

"Listen you scorpion mothafucka..."

"Xin!" Hinata jumped up and grabbed Xin. "Come on you two! Let's be polite to one another, yeah?" She quickly doused the on-coming argument between the two. "Good Xinny, sit back down," Naruto grabbed the back of her shirt and eased her to sit down next to him.

"Thank you for returning her, guys. Tell Deidara, Kisame and Itachi we said hello and they need to come visit us," Hinata thanked them a with a pleasant smile as the three older men left out the way they came. Quite loudly, too.

"So," Xin began in a tone that was too cheery for her. "How was everyone's day?" She hummed, twisting a lock of midnight blue hair around her slim finger. She broke a nail when she punched Ayumi in her face and had to remove the rest of her nails.

Looks like she needed a trip to the nailery soon.

"Oi, are you listening?" Naruto suddenly knocked his fist against her head in a comical way. "Huh? Oh. Ah, yeah I am," She nodded her head. "Then what did I just say?" Naruto eyed her, folding his arms across his broad chest. Xin almost grinned in amusement at him. Were the roles reversed? Wasn't it supposed to be here blabbering and complaining about how he wasn't listening to a word she said?

They were some weird kids, alright.

"Uh.." She trailed off dumbly. Glancing around the basement, she noticed a blue-faced Sasuke, Temari muttering under her breath about Sasuke throwing things, and a rather peculiar bump protruding from the side of Naruto's head.

"You said.." She glanced back at his face and almost laughed at the very girly (in her opinion) expression painted to his face. "You said that Sasuke threw something at your head earlier when you weren't looking," She quickly said, completely pulling that out of her ass.

When she saw Shikamaru give her a thumbs up from behind Naruto's back, she knew she was safe. "Oh.." Naruto deflated slightly. Xin stuck her tongue out at him and glanced around. "Anyone up for an ass-whooping in Mortal Kombat?" She grinned, snatching up the newest Mortal Kombat and waving it around.

"I'll play you," Gaara smirked at her, causing the female to narrow her eyes. She set up the game and beamed the blue xbox 360 remote at his face. "Ready for the ass-beating of a life time?" She crooned at him as she picked Mileena and Kitana as tag team partners while he chose Scorpion and Sub-Zero.

"Of course you pick the psycho and the princess."

"And it was a no-brainer that you would pick the cold heartless bastards!"

The friends could only watch as the ex-couple brutally assaulted their characters.

Love was in the air...

* * *

><p>"X-Xin-Senpai?"<p>

Xin stopped her conversation with Temari and Sakura to glance over her shoulder. A pretty brunette was standing behind her, obviously younger than Xin and the rest by the title she was calling her by. "Uh...yes...?"

"Oh, my name is Kira!" The girl quickly introduced herself in a sweet manner. "Oh...can I help you, Kira-kōhai?" Xin asked just as sweetly, pulling the strap of her bag back onto her shoulder. "I have a question for you!" Kira said in a cheerful tone that made Xin, Sakura, and Temari eye her with caution.

When Xin nodded for her to continue, Kira smiled widely. "It's been a couple of weeks and I was just wondering...is it...like really true that you and Gaara-Senpai broke up? Like, for real? Is he like, up for claiming?" Kira asked eagerly, not noticing the slight twitch in Xin's face.

"Okay, Kari, first?"

"It's Kira."

"Whatever. First of fuckin' all, don't refer to him as if he's some object petty little girls like you can play with. He's not a toy you cow. Second, yes, we did break up, like for real. And third, sweetie, bless your little soul if you think you've got a chance," Xin snorted, glaring at the girl.

"Sure. You're pretty. But more in an average sense. You're not his type in any way, shape, or form. He'd be bored with you in less that two minutes. So, how about saving the heartbreak and the tears, eh? Don't even bother trying to talk to him. Now, shoo!"

Xin stared blankly as Kira nearly burst into tears and quickly excused herself, hurrying away from the vicious Senior. "Aw, that's the sixth one you've made cry," Sakura cooed, faking her concern for Kira. In reality, she gave as much as a flying fuck as Xin did.

"Yeah, well. I've tried to be nice in the beginning but now they're annoying. And besides, I'm only warning them," Xin shrugged indifferently. "Sounds to me like you're driving them away from him," Temari added cheekily as Xin snorted.

"I'm simply saving them the trouble of them looking for his sour ass, confessing their undying love (cuz' you know, they're just all _so_ smitten with him!) to him, only to be rejected harshly! And besides, none of them are his type, anyway! The silly cows!"

"Let's just get to the nailery already," Sakura chuckled, pulling Xin towards the student parking lot with Temari in tow. They would meet Hinata and Tenten at the nailery. Xin had been concrete about getting her nails redone.

Although Temari and Tenten didn't really fancy trips to the nail salon, it would probably be a perfect moment to talk to Xin about the Halloween party and other things...such as a certain red headed mothafucka.

Timing it right, Xin got the three of them to their favored nailery just as Hinata and Tenten pulled up as well. "Xin made another girl cry this time," Temari told Tenten and Hinata as the girls marched into the shop.

"What is that? Like the seventh one?" Tenten chuckled as Xin instantly began mulling over what she wanted on her nails this time. "It was the sixth one, actually!" She huffed, liking the light green nail polish. Light green with a black design. That'd be nice.

The group of girls settled at different stations with different employees with their colors picked out and their designs picked out as well. "Oh, Xinny! We almost forgot to tell you," Tenten suddenly perked up, causing Xin to eye her. "Tell me what?"

"There's a Halloween party this Saturday. Karin's Dad is about to open this new club but said she can use it first for a party. There will be lots of booze," Sakura hummed pleasantly, knowing damn well Xin would only go for the mere fact of booze and dressing up in a costume.

"Whose invited?"

"Everyone whose anyone."

"...Is that so?"

"Well, are you coming? Everyone agreed and the girls are going shopping for costumes on Thursday, which is tomorrow," Temari prodded, poking her best friend in the leg. Xin puffed her cheeks out in thought. "I'll go. But if some shit go down because of some bitch on this, that, and the third...don't blame me!"

The girls only giggled in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Oh, look at that...another girl crying. How much you wanna bet Xinny made her cry?" Naruto grinned impishly as a brunette suddenly hurried by the group of boys, trying to hide her tears. "I'm willing to bet it's about Gaara," Neji let out a laugh as they watched the girl go.<p>

Laughing at the sobbing girl was not a joke. It wasn't funny that the small Hyuuga had snapped at each girl who had gone up to her asking about the status of her relationship. But these girls needed to get a clue and stop bringing that on themselves.

If you saw the first or second chick running away from Xin with tears in their eyes, that should've been a beacon not to follow what the hell they were doing. It was obvious she and Gaara were broken up. The two were never civilized towards each other and were only amused by their creative snarky banter.

So after awhile, they stopped feeling bad for the girls fleeing away from the residential psycho. Now, they were simply placing bets on each girl they saw fleeing with tears. "Shit, I don't care. She's doing me a favor by driving those females away," Gaara said, lounging on top of the hood of Shikamaru's truck.

"Aw, you trying to stay single until Xinny finally comes around and loves you again?" Naruto cooed stupidly, shaking his ass in an odd fashion. "Get out of my face you faggot," Gaara shot a steely gaze at the blond.

"Anyway," Shikamaru grumbled out, ignoring Naruto's (fake) watery eyes. "The girls want to go to a Halloween party Saturday. And yes, a costume is required," Shikamaru looked at the tattooed boy. "Do I have to go?" Gaara grumped up, folding his arms across his chest.

"You know you wanna go! All the hot girls flouncing around in their little costumes? And Xinny is going! We all know how much of an skank Xin can be if she wanted to!" Naruto grinned widely, his watery eyes drying up.

Neji punched Naruto in the back of his head. "Don't talk about my cousin," He grumbled, glaring at the blond who whined and griped about being hit. Gaara simply snorted in reply. Sasuke sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"Think about it, Gaara. You know how Xin gets when someone lets her run wild, especially if she can get her grubby little hands on liquor. For some reason, guys (including you) find her appealing. What do you think a bunch of horny teenage guys are going to do with a hot drunken girl dressed like a skank?"

"...I'm going for the liquor."

"Sure you are."

* * *

><p>"Oooh, why don't we do couples costumes this year?" Sakura suddenly squealed loudly enough for the girls to hear in the nailery. Hinata, who sat the closest to Sakura gave her a look then motioned to her twin sister with a twitch of her head.<p>

Xin was looking thoughtful as the employee painted her nails the green color she picked, speaking quickly in Vietnamese to her co-workers. Probably talking shit. "Couples costumes?" She hummed out thoughtfully.

"That'd be really cute!" She crooned, turning to smile towards Sakura. Sakura and Hinata nearly flinched back, unsettled by Xin's peppy attitude. One minute she was depressed out of her mind...then the next she was beaming like the sun.

Sheesh. Talk about mood-swings.

"What would you like to be, Xinny?" Tenten asked, trying not to let anything to stretch out into an awkward silence. Xin tapped her foot against the shiny floor in thought. "Who knows. Maybe a cheerleader?" Xin chuckled in good humor.

"You got school spirit?" Sakura giggled, shifting in the slightest. "I think I have enough of it," Xin grinned back at the pinkette. "Oh please, you have no damn school spirit," Temari snorted, rolling her eyes at her best friend.

"Don't hate on me bitch," Xin chortled out, noticing the look from the employee working on her nail. She narrowed her eyes as the employee when she started talking in Vietnamese to her co-workers again. Quirking her eyebrows, she gave the woman an annoyed look.

"Ey, Ey. Quit talking shit and finish our nails. The faster you finish our goddamn nails, the faster we'll get the fuck out of here and leave you guys alone!" She snapped in annoyance. She hated when these women talked shit in their own language like Hinata and she didn't know what the fuck they were saying.

The woman gave her a dirty look before silently continuing her nails. "You so damn rude!" Temari reeled back and squealed in laughter. "Shit, she right though!" Tenten snorted in annoyance. "They've been giving us looks this whole time. We're paying these women!"

"You girls are the worst.."

"I agree with Hinata..."

* * *

><p>"..So you and Gaara broke up?"<p>

Xin blinked up at the two older women. She was situated on the chic couch in Ayame's upscale apartment. Midori looked quite quizzical with her hands on her hips while Ayame looked a little sullen and not herself.

"...Does...does Itachi know?" Midori asked slowly, she was starting to grown out her hair and it was looking rather nice. "I think he's the only one who doesn't know. Beside from my Father, you know? He doesn't know," Xin replied thoughtfully while examining her new green nails.

"Itachi and Hiashi-San don't know that Gaara was caught kissing another woman?" Ayame asked rather slowly, staring at the girl. "Nope, they don't know at all," Xin shrugged casually with a snort. "They're going to flip if they find out," Midori shook her head in exasperation.

"It's not my problem if they find out," Xin replied impassively. "But you loved him!" Midori pouted, trying to make Xin remember the love she held for the tattooed boy. Xin simply tapped the edge of her nail against her bottom lip. "I still do."

"Y-You do?" Midori frowned, leaning forwards towards the young girl. The pale girl simply gave a short nod of her head, her ponytail spilling over her shoulder. "If you still love him...why aren't you with him?" Midori questioned, wanting to know Xin's reasoning.

Xin was quiet for a couple minutes, trying to figure out the best way to explain herself. "She's hurt. Her feelings and pride is hurt. That's the reason why," Ayame studied any twitches in Xin's face as Midori's eyebrows drew closer together.

"Am I wrong?" Ayame asked, breaking the silence that had stretched over the three women. Xin simply shrugged, avoiding the prying stares from the two older women. "See? I'm right," Ayame beamed smugly, hands folded across her chest.

"Well..." Midori began, but paused when a buzzing spouted from the back pocket of her pants. Digging her phone out, she answered her phone with a smile. Turning away, she began speaking in Vietnamese and nodding her head every few seconds.

When she turned back, she had an apologetic smile on her face. "Family needs you?" Xin asked blankly, looking back at her nails. "Mali is having some sort of formal meeting with friends and family so they can meet me. Xinny, I'm sorry but I have to go," Midori rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Shoo," Xin waved her hand comically, giving her a small grin. "Thanks," Midori squealed, hugged them both and quickly left with an excited wave. "You can speak Vietnamese?" Ayame asked after they heard Midori's car start up and hum away.

"Nah," Xin shook her head. "I can understand most of it. Can't speak a lick of it though," Xin chuckled smoothly, running her fingers through her ponytail. Through her bangs, Xin glanced up at Ayame. "How's is going with Sasori?" She asked slowly.

"Please. I'm so over him."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"So, me kissing him wouldn't bother you."

"..."

"Ayame?"

"You did what?"

"Why're you yelling?" Xin whined with a bored look on her face. The wind was damn there knocked out of where Ayame literally jumped on her. Not that Ayame was fat. She was actually quite thin. But her sudden added weight surprised the shit out of Xin.

"You kissed him? How could you, you conniving little psychotic bitch!" Ayame shrieked, ceasing Xin by her shoulders and violently shaking her. After a couple seconds of shaking her, Ayame stopped shaking the young teenager. Xin made a noise from her throat as her eyes swirled around comically.

Shaking her head out of the stupor, Xin narrowed her eyes. "He kissed me first, if you'd like to get technical! Sheesh, calling me names and all that isn't nice. Aren't you supposed to be nice?" She grumbled the last part, not bothering to shove the older woman off of her form.

"W-Why would he kiss you?" Ayame stuttered, trying to think of a reason that was plausible. "Well, I don't know..." Xin began tapping her bottom lip, feigning a look of thoughtfulness. "Could it be that his heart was broken and so was mine? What do you think is gonna happen if you shove two heartbroken people together?"

"Heartbroken?" Ayame asked slowly. "Yes. I know the idea is simply mind-boggling, but Sasori actually has feelings, you know? And you just up and breaking up with him because he has commitment issues isn't helping. You could've shown a little more patients instead of dumping his ass. He doesn't know what to do with himself so he kissed the first female he saw, that female being me!"

"Doesn't know what to do with himself?" Ayame's eyebrows knitted together. "Nope. Deidara told me he caught Sasori watching _Dear John_ and eating Chocolate chip cookie dough out of the tub yesterday," Xin told her, a blank look settling across her face.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm as serious as a heart attack."

"Don't say something like that."

"Tells you how serious I am, though."

"Whoever came up with that expression was a cruel person."

"Are you trying to suggest I'm cruel for using that expression?"

"I'm not suggesting anything. You're a cruel psychotic little girl."

"Aww, thank you. I try my hardest."

"What did your parents do to you when you were a kid?"

"They didn't buy me a pony."

"You wanted a pony?"

"Maybe."

"Wow, I would've never guessed you wanted a pony."

"Shut up. Shouldn't you be calling Sasori?" Xin snapped at her, forgetting that Ayame was straddling her. "Why would I do that?" Ayame leaned away, settling her ass on Xin's knees. "Cuz' he's a miserable and he needs you? You need him too. Don't even try to deny it. You damn there jumped down my throat when I told you I kissed him!"

"Well..maybe I should call him..." Ayame trailed off as if she wasn't completely sure. "You will," Xin dug into Ayame's pocket and snatched out her phone. Pushing Ayame off her knees, Xin shoved her phone to her chest and stood up at the same time.

"Curfew," She hummed, going to the front door. "Your parents were really serious about that curfew," Ayame observed Xin slipping into her stilettos. "Yeah. Xinny is trying to be a good girl now," Xin hummed, lacing up her stilettos.

"Good thing they don't know about all those times you snuck out to see Gaara, huh?" Ayame grinned while Xin smiled, her eyes looking past Ayame in a far off like manner. "Don't mention that in front of my parents," Xin chuckled, patting at her pants to make sure she had her car keys.

"Don't worry," Ayame smiled sweetly and dragged Xin into a sisterly hug. "Mm, you don't worry either. You and Sasori...you're good for one another. You should get back together," Xin smiled kindly, quickly leaving.

She didn't have the time to hear Ayame say the same thing about her and Gaara. Or perhaps she did hear. Perhaps she didn't know what to say to that, so she simply hurried away with a wave over her shoulder without a second glance.

Yeah, she probably did hear.

* * *

><p>Thursday came and went and the group got their costumes. Except Xin. She was keeping her costume a secret. The only thing she revealed about is that she would need a lot of Halloween make up. The girls had tried to talk to Xin about her suck-ass relationship problem, but Xin simply tuned them out.<p>

The same had gone for the guys. They tried everything, pinning Gaara down to the floor and trying to force him to listen to them as a last resort. But still, he didn't listen to a thing they said and simply allowed Naruto and Shikamaru to sit on him while Sasuke and Neji tried to talk some sense into him.

Friday afternoon, Karin approached Sakura's table. Looking over the table, she was surprised at the feeling she got from the group. A month ago, these friends were always seen joking, playing, and laughing together.

But now? It was different. The girls were talking in a small group, glancing every so often at Xin, who was playing the string game, Cats Cradle by herself. And the guys? They were spitting curses at Gaara for some reason while Gaara flipped them off every so often.

Clearing her throat, everyone looked at her except for that idiot with the string. Scowling, she cleared her throat again. "Sounds like you got some nasty snot lodged in your throat, Karin. Better get that checked out. Now run along, dear," Xin hummed, not taking her eyes off the string game.

Her scowl hardening, Karin snatched the string from Xin. The girl sitting down instantly began whining but was silenced by Karin's no-nonsense behavior. "Look Hyuuga, I know you're crazy on a regular basis. I don't even wanna know what kind of nightmare you turn into when you're drunk. So try not to cause any trouble at the party! And if it's unavoidable, please take it outside. I won't have you damaging any of Daddy's equipment at his new club, you got it?"

"You have some food stuck in your teeth."

Karin felt like punching the little bitch. But instead, ignored her violent urge and quickly ran her tongue over her teeth to dislodge the food trapped in her teeth. "Look! Just try not to cause trouble, got that?" Karin snapped when she finished.

"Golly, I'll try my darned hardest, that I will!"

"Stop it, you're killing me with your sarcasm," Karin replied dryly while Xin smiled widely. "I try my hardest," Xin snatched her string back so she could continue playing with it. "Just try to behave," Karin snapped before swaying away, no doubt to hang around Suigetsu.

"You and Karin could be good friends," Sakura remarked as she watched Karin saunter away. Xin only grinned lazily and shrugged her shoulders. "I like messing with her," Xin chuckled sweetly. "Xinny, dammit, what is your costume?" Naruto suddenly asked, glaring at Xin's smirk.

"Not telling. But it will blow your minds away."

"Naruto lost his mind along with yours."

"Ey, Ey. Cheaters never prosper."

"It's _liars_ never prosper, you moron."

"Whether you'd like to be called a cheater or liar is your decision. Either way, you're a dirty little boy," Xin glanced up at him from her string for a quick second before looking back down. "Psycho," Gaara grumbled in annoyance.

"Speaking of psycho," Xin ignored Gaara's comment with a smile. "There's a haunted mansion or hospital thing, you guys wanna go before the party?" Xin grinned widely, dropping her hands in her lap to look up at everyone. "I hear it's scary but that might just be an exaggeration," She continued with a lazy wave of her hand

"We could do that," Sasuke nodded his head leisurely. "A-Are you guys sure you wanna do that?" Hinata asked, fearing that it might not be an exaggeration. It might just be freakin' scary but Xin disagrees because she's lost her marbles years ago.

"Don't worry, Hina! I'll protect you," Naruto grinned in excitement, throwing his arms around Hinata to drag her close to him. Hinata blushed shyly but smile nonetheless. He was such a sweetheart to her, not too bright, but so sweet.

Yep. Love was so in the air.

* * *

><p>"Xin! Slow down! You're going to kill us!"<p>

Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Temari griped onto things in Xin's car, fearing for the lives as Xin sped down roads, made sharp turns and drove all over the damn streets. Meanwhile behind them, Gaara drove at a normal pace, knowing that if he pulled something like Xin, Sakura and Tenten were going to choke the shit out of him.

When they finally arrived at the haunted mansion/hospital, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Temari spilled out of Xin's car, scrambling to get away. "I thought we were going to die!" Temari shouted, glaring as Xin calmly got out of her car.

"It wasn't that bad," Xin rolled her eyes as Gaara pulled up and everyone cleared out of his car. "Nice, you almost killed our friends," Gaara sarcastically commented. "I didn't kill anybody," Xin shrugged, not really caring.

"What about that squirrel you hit? You killed him."

"There's more squirrels in the world."

"We should call the animals right department on your ass."

"Shut up, cry me a river, build a bridge, and get the hell over it."

"ANYWAY!" Tenten shouted loudly, distracting the bickering duo. "Listen, it's thirty-five dollars for admission. If we get through all 13 floors, they give us our money back. We get onto an elevator and they drop us down to the 1st floor. We should all try to stick together because they will try to separate us," Tenten explained to them, pointing to the large creepy mansion behind them.

"No one has ever gotten their money back because they had to get out on the sixth or seventh floor. I bet we could break that, right?" Tenten grinned widely, hands on her hips. "Well, let's try. Everyone pair up," Temari clapped her hands in order for them to do what she wanted.

When everyone was finished pairing up, Xin groaned and Gaara snorted. "You've got to be kidding me. Why do I have to be stuck with him?" Xin pointed a frantic finger at Gaara while everyone else simply chuckled.

"Just hold his hand and c'mon!" Naruto called from over his shoulder. The others had started walking towards the entrance to pay to get in. The ex-couple scowled but walked after everyone, careful not to brush their hands together.

Steady your heartbeat, Xin.

You wouldn't want him to hear it and know you still love him.

* * *

><p>Hinata and Naruto only lasted to the fourth floor, the same with Sasuke and Sakura. Shikamaru and Temari came out on the seventh floor while Tenten and Neji got to the eighth floor and had to come out with sheepish grins on their faces.<p>

"I wonder what floor those two are on," Hinata wondered out loud, glancing at her watch. They needed to get back to the house around nine so they could get to the party at a good enough time. It was fifteen minutes to nine and the two still weren't out.

Ten minutes to nine, Gaara finally swaggered out of the entrance with Xin thrown over his shoulder. He stopped to briefly talk to someone and then took something the person had held out to him. "Jeez! What floor did you get to? And why do you have her slung over your shoulder?"

"We got to the thirteenth floor and I have her over my shoulder because she attacked someone who ran up on her. When I pulled her off the first time, she went back for a second round with the person, so I had to throw her over my shoulder and keep it moving," Gaara explained, pocketing his thirty-five dollars and holding Xin's money.

"You guys got to the last floor? What's it like?" Naruto asked, excited to know about it. "Sorry, they said we can't tell anyone about the floors they didn't get to. It ruins the surprise, I guess," Xin hummed from Gaara's shoulder, not mind being carried around.

"Aw, boo," Naruto deflated but shrugged. "We need to get back and get ready for the party," Hinata reminded them, pointing to their cars. "Whoever gets to Gaara's car first gets to ride with him. GO!" Temari shouted, causing everyone (even Shikamaru!) to dart away to the cars.

"Jeez, my driving is perfectly safe," Xin snorted in annoyance as she felt Gaara starting to shift. He knelt down and placed his hands at her waist, pulling her off of him and setting her down. "Thanks, I guess. I got carried away," Xin chuckled, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

With him being so quiet, Xin glanced up up at his face. She laughed nervously when she spied him staring at her in such an intense gaze. "Is there something on my face?" She asked slowly, reaching up to touch her face self-consciously.

Gaara grabbed her hand that was touching her face and brushed his thumb against her cheek. "You feeling okay? Is this the part where you pinch my cheek and tell me you hate me?" She asked softly with a bittersweet smile.

"..." He opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a shout from Naruto. "OI! STOP GLARING AT EACH OTHER AND COME THE FUCK ON!" The stupid blond shouted, ruining the chance for the couple to possibly patch things up.

Gaara shook his head and pinched her cheek. "Let's go, moron," He told her, walking back towards his car to see Naruto and Neji over who got to the car first. Xin frowned and rubbed her cheek in a thoughtful manner.

Well, that was odd.

* * *

><p>"Look guys, I'm a bear!"<p>

The friends looked up to see Naruto come from nowhere dressed up in a furry-looking costume. "...Naruto, that's a lion costume. You know, Simba from the Lion King? Xin's favorite Disney movie?" Shikamaru shook his head at his friend's stupidity.

"I thought your costume was supposed to match Hinata's costume," Sakura frowned, grabbing her costume out from the bag. "It does, I just wanted to be a bear for a minute," Naruto chuckled impishly. "That's a lion, you dumb-fuck," Gaara rolled his eyes as he got his costume as well.

"Whatever!" Naruto whined, rushing back to the bathroom to get his costume on. Naruto and Hinata came out first, dressed as Snow White and Dopey, one of the seven dwarfs. Only, their costumes had a twist to it.

Hinata's dress was severely wrinkled and several rips and tears in it. She styled her hair into the style Snow White had sported but her bow was a dull dirty red and wrinkled just like the dress. She had dark red lipstick on and a lot of black make up around her eyes to appear dead. A long, withered roped was tied around her wrist and looped loosely around Naruto's neck.

Naruto's costume resembled Hinata's costume as well. He had a long baggy green smock thrown on that was even more wrinkled and dirtier than Hinata's yellow and blue dress. He had a belt around his middle with a large bloody belt buckle and dirty black pants underneath his smock. He had a sloppy, ruined purple hat on his head. To top off his costume, he had fake fang-like yellow teeth and makeup on to make him resemble a demon.

"Damn! That's really creative of you guys!" Sakura clapped her hands and nodded to the two along with the others. "And Naruto is actually a character that fits him," Sasuke laughed at Naruto's dopey look. "Oi! Shut up!" Naruto growled, pointing at him. "Whose next?" Tenten looked around. "We'll go!" Temari grinned, yanking Shikamaru off his ass and dragging him off.

The couple came back minutes later, dressed and Aladdin and Jasmine. Temari was wearing a more sluttier version of Princess Jasmine's costume. Instead of wearing a blue bedlah shirt like Jasmine, she was wearing a blue bra-looking thing with sleeves around her arms and a mini cape around her neck, she was wearing long blue bedlah pants and matching blue shoes. She had a large golden necklace on, big golden earrings, a sapphire adorned headband and her hair braided back just like Jasmine's.

Shikamaru was dressed like Aladdin only a little different. He wore tattered red bedlah pants tucked into black knee-high boots and two ratty pieces of cloth that served as belts. He wasn't wearing a shirt, instead he wore a brown vest with a scarf wrapped around his entire head, peeking out of his scarf at the top of his head was a little red hat that Aladdin wore in the movie. A little golden genie lap was tied to one of his belts.

"You two look hot," Tenten grinned widely and jumping up from her spot of the couch. "It's our turn to get dressed!" She hummed in slight excitement. "For the record, she told me what costume to pick out!" Neji shouted back at them as he was dragged off.

"Xin! You're missing everyone's costumes!" Hinata called up the stairs to Xin. The other twin had locked herself in the bathroom with her costume. "No worries! I'll be done soon!" Xin shouted back down with a little squeal.

When Tenten and Neji returned, they were dressed as the warrior-like Mulan and Shang. Tenten's hair was done up in a sloppy bun and had green eyeshadow on with red lipstick. She had a light green and gold Chinese top on that was extremely short. She wore a long green and golden skirt with a high slit up to her waist. She was wearing green gloves that stopped at her elbows and matching boots to her knees. On the side of her left body with the high slit was a red (fake) dragon tattoo.

Neji's costume was a lot more simple. Half of his hair was tied up while the other half was left hanging down. He was wearing gray Chinese pants with a darker gray sash around his waist. On his feet, he was wearing white socks up to his pants and black shoes. He was wearing a thin Chinese top that was opened widely to show off his chest and red armor that resembled Sheng's armor.

"You guys look awesome," Sakura smiled sweetly and got up, deciding it was their turn. "Did we all decide to do Disney costume this year?" Sasuke grumbled as he lumbered after Sakura. "Xin! We're almost done!" Hinata called up the stairs again, only to have her sister shout something incoherent in reply.

When the two came back, the girls squealed. Sasuke and Sakura was dressed up as Minnie and Mickey Mouse. Sakura's pink hair was pulled up into double buns just like Tenten's, only her hair buns were a bit smaller and served as Minnie's ears. A big red and while polka-dot bow was situated on top of her head. She was wearing a short dress with a similar design to her hair bow with while frills on the hem of the dress, a little white bow at her waist, and big chunky yellow heels.

Sasuke (like Neji), was dressed more simply. He was wearing red skinny jeans with two white circles on the front of them. He was wearing a simple white shirt with a long black jacket over it with yellow sneakers. He had refused to style his hair into two buns to serve as ears, so instead he wore a black hat with two large circles on it that made it look like Mickey Mouse ears.

"Oh my God, you two are so adorable!" Hinata squealed, searching around. "We have to take pictures of our costumes! They're really good this year!" She prattled on, forgetting that Gaara and Xin still had yet to make an appearance. "Gaara! Xin! Come on! Everyone is ready!" Naruto shouted for the two to hear.

Gaara appeared first. He was dressed as the Mad Hatter from _Alice: Madness Returns_. He had a dirty white loose straight-jacket on and loose black trousers. For shoes, he was wearing white and black dress shoes, but they were stained with (fake) blood. He was also wearing a large black and white checkerboard top hat that was covered in Greek symbols. To top it off, he was carrying a long cane around that had a fat teapot on the top of it.

"Wow, that's pretty cool looking," The guys mused over Gaara's outfit. They were slightly jealous that he wasn't forced to buy a costume that would match Xin's outfit. Then again, it was kind of depressing because he didn't have Xin to match with.

"XIIN! COME OOOOON!" Temari shouted upstairs with her hands on her hips. "I'm almost done!" Xin shouted back in annoyance. "We want to take pictures before we go!" Temari growled loudly back in annoyance as well.

A door swung open upstairs. "Alright! I'm coming!" Xin huffed from upstairs, the only sound coming from her direction were her heels clicking against the marble floor. "You guys are so impatient! Your outfits just better be the best!" Xin grumbled as she finally came down. "Wow..you went all out!" Naruto grinned widely.

To start off, Xin's hair was dyed green. Her face was covered in white Halloween make-up and black eye makeup surrounded her eyes in a sloppy manner and had on bright red lipstick that stretched past the corners of her lips to create a jaded smile. She was dressed up in a dark purple suit, the skirt of her outfit hiked up dangerously high and the front of her jacket opened so a large amount of her cleavage spilled out. She was wearing simple black pumps and attached to her skirt was a device with a large red button in the middle of it.

"Well?" She spread her arms out with a grin. "Why so serious?" She laughed, turning around so they could see her hair. "This shit is rockin', ain't it?" Xin hummed and turned around, looking over at everyone's costumes.

"I love how you and Gaara are matching," Tenten smirked, causing Xin and Gaara to frown. Xin crossed the space to stand next to the redhead. "No, we're not. He's the Mad Hatter from Alice and I'm a fem-Joker from Batman," She huffed, hands on her hips.

"It's true that you're from different universes. But..you're both going as psychos. The Mad Hatter is obviously crazy and so is the Joker. So, I guess we're all matching with our dates!" Hinata clapped her hands in happiness.

Xin only pouted but Gaara didn't say anything. The friends spent a couple of minutes taking pictures and getting everything else ready. Kushina and Hinako had told the group to be home at a reasonable time, but as soon as Hinako stepped into the kitchen, Kushina whispered for them to stay out but not to get into any trouble.

And with that, they left to get the party started.

* * *

><p><em>"...Everything you want so let me get up there<br>__I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere  
><em>_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like!"_

The club was large and had the standard feel of any other club. The lighting was dark, strobe lights flashed every few seconds, the bar was stocked full of alcohol, music was pumping through the place, sweaty young adults dressed in costumes were on the dance floor bumpin' and grindin'.

"The party don't start till' I walk in," Xin stated, separating from the group to lean over the bar. "Shot of Vodka, please. No ice," She hummed, sitting at the bar stool. The man working the bar eyed her for a short minute before turning to get her drink together.

"You want a chaser with that?" He asked gruffly, setting the shot glass of Vodka in front of her. Xin contemplated it for a minute before shaking her head. "Nah. Where's the fun in that?" She grinned, throwing back her shot. The burning liquid slid down her throat and it caused her to scrunch her face up before shaking her head.

"Another, please."

"What are you? A psycho clown?"

Glancing over her shoulder, she groaned in annoyance. Ayumi smiled and slithered up next to her. She was wearing a lace trim velvet tutu dress with red corset detail, split bell sleeves, satin bow accents and a stand up collar. She was wearing fishnet stockings and black and red open-toe heels.

"What the fuck are you supposed to be? A Twilight reject?" Xin shot back at her with a snort. "I'm not a reject anything," Ayumi huffed, ordering a glass of water. "Pansy," Xin snorted under her breath. "Not everyone is an alcoholic like you," Ayumi reminded her snidely.

Xin simply waved the blond off as if she was a fly and continued throwing back shots. "So, where's Gaara?" Ayumi crooned sweetly, sipping on her water in a prissy way. "How am I supposed to know where he is right now? Idiot..." Xin grumbled, grabbing another shot.

"Oh, silly me. You're right, how would you know? It's not like you two are together anymore," Ayumi snidely commented, hiding her giggles behind her hand. Xin shot her a dirty look. "You sure are riding his dick hard, make sure you zip his pants back up when you're done being on your knees, okay honey?" Xin snapped, standing up with a huff.

"Oh! And by the way?" She suddenly smiled sweetly with a hand on her hip. "That outfit makes you look like a fat whale. Happy Halloween, whore!" Her smile remained sweet as she waved at a red faced Ayumi and sauntered away.

"Naruto wasn't kiddin' when he said you were going all out with your costume!"

Xin looked up from the dark corner she had placed herself in to see Suigetsu and Karin standing in front of her. Karin seemed to be dressed up as a Burlesque ringleader and Suigetsu looked like her little (shirtless) man-servant person.

Xin only grinned widely at them. "This isn't a wig?" Karin leaned forward to take a piece of Xin's green hair between her fingers. "Nope. Dyed my hair. Halloween is my favorite, so of course I'd go all out," She shouted over the music at the both of them. Karin nodded as she rubbed Xin's hair between her fingers.

"Yo! Karin, Xin, and Sui!" Ino's voice suddenly rang over the noise of the music and other loud conversations. The perky blond was dressed as a bombshell cheerleader. "Come dance with me!" She shouted, her voice slightly slurred.

Xin was never one to turn down a dance.

* * *

><p>With a loud sigh, Xin collapsed into the seat with her girls. She had been fuckin' dancing non-stop for the past couple of hours and her feet were screaming from their confines of her black pumps. "You danced with a lot of guys," Temari commented with a devilish smirk.<p>

Indeed she had. She felt like a freakin' hot potato, like every few seconds she was passed from one guy to the next, all desiring a dance. Xin only shrugged, not bothering to comment. "Gaara sure did look pissed," Sakura chuckled, an impish smile stretching across her face.

"Did he?" Xin seemed to perk up at the thought of Gaara being pissed because of the attention she was being showered with. "Yeah. Looked like he was ready to kill someone. Shikamaru and Naruto took him out back for a smoke, I think," Sakura tapped her lips thoughtfully.

Standing up, Xin staggered (half because of the many shots she had taken, the other half because her feet were crying) to the back exit of the club to find Naruto, Shikamaru, and Gaara. Finding the three wasn't that hard. It wasn't like there was any other Mad Hatters, psycho dwarfs, or hot Aladdins at this party.

"Hello!" She greeted loudly, stopping to stand next Shikamaru. "Xinny, what're you doing out here? Weren't you dancing?" Naruto asked curiously as Xin folded her hands behind her back. "Got tired. Can I have a cigarette, Shika?" She answered Naruto's question and quickly spouted out a question.

Ignoring the looks Naruto and Gaara shot at her, she gingerly accepted the cigarette from Shikamaru and light it with a small smile. A minute later, she was puffing out smoke like a seasoned smoker. "Are you guys enjoying the party?" She asked after a long pause, her shoulders relaxing.

"Sure," Shikamaru nodded, not bothered by the slight October chill. "Gaara, you haven't been dancing with anyone. How come? A lot of girls were coming up to me to ask if it was alright if they could," Xin hummed, exhaling a long stream of gray smoke.

"I don't dance," was his simple reply. She pouted childishly but continued inhaling and exhaling the cigarette smoke. "Well, why don't you dance with me sometime this night?" She asked, blinking innocently. Naruto and Shikamaru eyed her in caution as Gaara glanced at her.

"I mean," She started, her voice coming off in an arrogant manner. "You'd have to wait until the other guys were finished dancing with me," She chuckled, examining her green nails. "You won't believe how more popular I've become since we broke up! Guys don't know how to keep their hands to themselves!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes, Shikamaru slapped his forehead, and Naruto sighed sullenly. "Is that so?" Gaara asked her blandly. Guys were touching her._ Touching_. The mere thought of another guy brushing their hands along her body made Gaara want to beat the living shit out of them with his cane.

But he couldn't do that. Why? She wasn't his girl anymore. Hell, he wasn't even sure if they were friends anymore, and that was the real fucked up part about it. They had been friends ever since they were thirteen.

And now? Now they're seventeen and can't be around each other. And for what? A misunderstanding that she refused to believe. If she would stop being so goddamn pigheaded and would just listen to him for fuck's sake, everything could go back to normal.

But no. She wanted to be a stubborn little irk. It was either her way or no way. Unfortunately her way proved that he and she would constantly be at each others' throats when the time called for it. And it sucked because he just wanted to grab her and slam his lips against hers.

Her expression cracked for a minute. And for a flash, he caught the sight of her real emotion. Sadness. She looked quite silly, to him, anyway. Trying to look mature while puffing smoke out, painting on fake expressions of smugness and arrogance.

"Yeah," She recovered quickly, slipping her fake mask of arrogance back into place. "But I would love it if you danced with me," She cooed, leaning forward and inhaling from her cigarette again. "For old times sake," She hummed with a crooked smile.

What the hell was she playing at?

If he wanted to play with her and break her heart, it's only fair that Xin returned the favor right? Sure, it killed her to flirt with him, knowing that in the end she was going to purposely leave him alone because she loved him. And it wasn't that she thought she loved him.

She knew damn well that she loved him.

But he had hurt her and she was still hurt. She just wanted him to be a little jealous, show her that he still retained his feelings for her even in the slightest. That's all, just to know if they're relationship hadn't just been a game to him.

You can't fake love, right?

Right!

"Sure," Gaara answered, surprising her a little bit. She didn't really expect him to want to dance with her. "Really?" She asked slowly, giving him a surprised look. "Really." He confirmed with a nod of his head as Shikamaru and Naruto squinted at him.

What were the both of them playing at?

* * *

><p>When Naruto and Shikamaru lumbered back into the dark club with Gaara and Xin in tow, they quickly found their friends in a dark corner, sitting on plush couches and surrounded by empty shot glasses and a half empty body of Jameson whiskey.<p>

"What the hell..." Xin trailed off with hands on her hips. Sakura was straddling Sakura's lap, her dress riding up rather high on her ass, planting kisses on his neck while he was whispering something (no doubt it was dirty talk) in her ear.

Neji and Tenten were in a similar position, Tenten pressed directly again his body, exchanging long, drawn out fevered kisses. Shikamaru noted with disgust their hands were traveling the lengths of the bodies, feeling and grabbing at whatever made them moan into their kisses.

Hinata and Temari were sitting farther down on the couch from the couple, giggling and whispering about Kami-Sama knows what. "Hina-Chan? Are you..." Naruto paused and got a good look at his girlfriend. "Are you drunk?" Naruto asked in shock, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"Huh?" Hinata turned to look at him innocently. The smell of Jameson was all over her breath. Yep. Hinata was fuckin' drunk. Shikamaru tried to stifle his laughter, Gaara snorted humorously while Xin slapped her forehead.

_"Throw on your brake lights  
>We're in the city of wonder<br>__Ain't gonna play nice  
>Watch out, you might just go under<br>Better think twice  
>Your train of thought will be altered<br>So if you must falter be wise  
>Your mind is in disturbia<br>It's like the darkness is the light  
>Disturbia<br>Am I scaring you tonight  
>Disturbia<br>Ain't used to what you like  
>Disturbia<br>Disturbia..."_

As Naruto gathered Hinata protectively in his arms, he, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Xin settled down with their drunken friends. To ignore the disgusting sight beside them, Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, and Temari watched as Xin danced in her seat.

_"Baby, I like it  
><em>_The way you move on the floor  
><em>_Baby, I like it  
><em>_Come on and give me some more  
><em>_Oh yes, I like it  
><em>_Screaming like never before  
><em>_Baby, I like it, I, I, I like it"_

She was fist pumping and popping her chest. In, out, in out. Silly girl. Did she know how many guys were staring at her? Nope, because she continued dancing the way she was dancing. Fuckin' idiot. She just didn't know...

At some point, Temari grabbed Xin and pulled her to the dance floor to go dancing. Although Hinata had wanted to go with them, Naruto had refused to let the twisted Snow White out of his arms for the fear of some big headed pervert cornering her for a dance.

Not on his watch, mothafuckas.

Temari and Xin vanished from their view once they dove into the sea of sweaty dancers. But a flash of green hair had Gaara finding her instantly. With the way she moved, you'd be surprised she was a virgin. She danced like a freak.

Naruto only sighed as his best friend continued to eye his other best friend.

They were both stupid.

* * *

><p>"So in conclusion, Tsunade-Sama made a mistake."<p>

Shizune stood in front the entire Senior population Monday morning. Apparently, instead of the festival the school was supposed to do, they were supposed to go on a trip to Konoha's aquarium. It was a new aquarium that was just finished being built. State of the art material and exotic animals from all over the world.

Most of the Seniors weren't really surprised, some were snoozing on their friend's shoulder and only a lit bit of seem interested. "The trip is Friday and Thursday. Half of you will go on Thursday, the other half will go on Friday."

As Shizune prattled out, Gaara searched the crowd, trying to locate Xin. It wasn't that hard, seeing as how she still had traces of green in her hair. Despite the fact that she had thoroughly washed her hair Sunday morning, all the green hadn't come out yet.

But that was okay. It didn't look too bad, she had decided. Made her seem more edgy and rebellious. Now all she needed was a tattoo and her plan: piss parents off would be complete. Cuz' really, who the hell heard of a green-streaked, eyebrow pierced, tattooed Hyuuga? No one.

At the moment, she was sitting between Juugo and Suigetsu for whatever reason. Her feet were propped up on the back of the chair in front of her as she twirled a piece of green hair around her finger while blowing a piece of bubble gum.

Suigetsu leaned over and popped her bubble, laughing when the gum exploded over her face, sticking from her chin to her nose. Juugo tried to mask his laughing as Xin quickly tried to clean up her face. Once she cleaned up her face, she punched Suigetsu on the side of neck and smirked arrogantly as he began coughing and wheezing from the sudden attack.

Mentally, Gaara scowled in annoyance. Since when was she and Suigetsu such good friends? Hm, probably because they were grinding along with Ino and Karin at that party! Yep, that's probably it. Gaara would have to make sure to trip his fish-lookin' ass down the stairs sometime today.

You'll get what's coming to ya, Sui.

Oh yes. You will.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru sighed in content as he buried his face in her sand-gold locks. This was his idea of a perfect afternoon. Laying in bed, stark naked beside his lovely sand blossom, Temari. No shouting or arguing. No drama or relationship problems.<p>

Just him and his Queen.

His hand idly trailed up from her thigh, between her legs for a brief second, and up her toned stomach. He paused, smiled into her hair and continued trailing his hand up her body, lazily resting his rough hand on top of her breast.

She hummed in pleasure as his fingers flicked at her hardened nipples. His other arm tightened around her waist and pulled her closer to him, her back to his chest. He moved from her hair and pressed his lips to the back of her neck.

His tongue slipped out from between his lips to sweep up from her neck to the shell of her ear, causing her to shiver in his hold. "Shikamaruuu," She breathed out softly, turning to look at him over her shoulder. A slight grunt indicated that she had his attention.

"Your parents are coming home soon."

"Yeah?"

"We're naked."

"And?"

"We just had sex and your parents will be back."

"I fail to see your point."

"...Bum..."

"Whatever.."

"We're not having round three..."

Yeah, Shikamaru would like to beg to differ.

* * *

><p>"We're going Thursday..with Xin and Gaara. You guys have Friday together," Hinata hummed, reading over the list for their Senior Class trip. "I hope that won't cause a problem," Naruto grumbled into his palm as his friends grinned in triumph. "And I hope Xin won't be too mad..." Hinata trailed off, pressing her index fingers together.<p>

"I'm in one big room, full of bad bitches!"

Hinata sweat-dropped as Xin danced into the room followed by Gaara. Xin paused in thought for a second. "Well...four of you are bad," Xin chuckled, waltzing over to her group of friends with Gaara trailing quietly behind her.

The friends stared at the two almost dumbly, wondering what had come over Xin and Gaara. "What's the matter with you guys?" Gaara frowned at them all. "U-Uh...you go on the trip with Naruto, Hinata, and Xin on Thursday," Sakura told them, looking at the list again.

"Yeah? Cool," Gaara shrugged, sitting at his desk as Xin settled on top of the desk next to him. "...Are you two feeling okay?" Neji asked slowly, glancing between the two. "I feel fine," Xin rubbed the back of her neck and glanced at Gaara. "How about you?"

"I'm fine," Gaara shrugged without a trace of emotion crossing his face. The duo both frowned at the odd looks their friends were giving them. "When are you going to stop smoking, Xinny?" Naruto suddenly asked loudly, cause Xin to slap her forehead.

"You smoke?" Hinata asked slowly, turning to give her sister that _look. _"When did you start smoking again?" Neji also gave her a similar look, causing Xin to smile nervously. "Well...um...I'm not an avid smoker so you guys shouldn't worry," Xin laughed nervously, waving her hand weakly. Or was she an avid smoker again? When was the last time she smoked? Maybe at the party? Yeah, she was pretty damn sure she hadn't touched a cigarette since that party.

She was a good girl!

"When did you start smoking again?" Neji repeated his question stonily. "I don't know! What's today?" She folded her arms and thought hard about it. "It's November 2nd," Tenten reminded her, glancing at the calender on her phone.

"Almost two months ago?"

"You're an idiot, do you know that?" Neji glared at her, plucking her forehead. "How many times have you've been called names this month, Xin?" Sakura laughed, causing Xin to blush and huff in annoyance. Gaara chuckled along with Sakura, causing Xin to huff again.

Maybe those two were getting along again?

Xin suddenly slapped Gaara upside his head.

Or...maybe not.

* * *

><p>"Oh! Oh my God! Look! You guys! Look! Penguins!"<p>

Xin was squealing and jumping up and down as she looked at the penguins swimming around in the water past the thick glass that separated the aquatic animals from the humans. "It's just a bird," Gaara reminded her dryly.

"It's not just a bird, you fuckin' twit! It's a freakin' penguin!" Xin insisted with a growl, pressing her body up against the glass in excitement. "Xin, stop trying to force yourself through the glass. You're scaring the penguins," Kakashi remarked as he strolled by.

So far, the school trip had been going well. No one had done anything stupid or dangerous and the kids actually seemed interested in the more foreign animals that weren't from Japan. So things were going relatively well, much to Kakashi's delight.

He didn't want the owners to try and sue the school for some stunt their dumbass kids pulled. When Sasuke's brother, Itachi and his friends were Seniors at Konoha Prep, the school had been almost sued by the local Zoo because those boys had set the animals free.

Those dumbass kids.

Although he was still weary with Xin and Naruto. Those two had thrown themselves off the side of a house. There was no way he was going to trust them to be on their own. Even if they had Gaara and Hinata watching them. He couldn't take any chances when it came to those two.

"But Sensei, I must learn to be _one_ with the penguins," Xin whispered, keeping her eyes on the penguins. "You can't be one with the penguins, Xin. You're a human girl," Kakashi reminded her dully, glancing at her. "Don't crush my little girl dreams, Kakashi. It'll scar me forever if you crush them now," Xin told him with a frown.

"I think you're past being scarred."

"You wound me, Sensei. You really do."

"Alright, kids. It's time for lunch, follow me!" Iruka clapped his hands with a smile, gaining the attention from the teenagers. "Let's go," Kakashi waved them along, walking towards the larger group. Xin stayed pressed to the glass, ignoring everyone else.

"Xin...the group left us," Gaara sighed heavily after several quiet minutes. A large fish suddenly swam up to the glass, staring Xin down. She grinned widely and waved to the colorful fish. "Pretty," She giggled, watching it swim away.

"You're stupid, let's go," Gaara grumbled, walking towards the elevator. They were located on the ground floor while their class should be on the top floor, eating their lunches. He couldn't understand why the lunch area was so high up. What if the roof collapsed? They'd be the first people to be crushed.

He could hear Xin grumbling behind him but didn't care since he could hear her boots clacking against the floor after him. Just as he was pressing the button and waiting for the elevator to ding and open up for the two, his phone starting to beep.

"Yes, Hinata?"

"_Where are you two? Iruka and Kakashi are annoyed." _

"We're waiting for the elevator. We'll be there in a second."

_"Well, alright. Try not to kill each other in the elevator..._

"Yeah, no promises."

He ended the call and faintly noticed Xin was humming something, swaying from side to side. "You're not high, are you?" He asked her sourly, causing her to frown. "I'll pin your muffin-cap back blue," She flipped him off and cocked her hip to the side.

"You'll do what? What muffin cap?"

"Oh, look. The elevator is here!"

Gaara only sighed as he followed her into the confined elevator. The doors slid silently closed while Xin leaned over and pressed the button for the top floor. Her eyes glittered in a mischievous manner as she eyed the glowing buttons.

"Don't push all the buttons."

"You're no fun, you know that?"

Gaara simply waved her off as the elevator began to slowly climb up. The small space was filled with corny music wafting in from a hidden speaker while Xin busied herself by looking at herself in the mirror, toying with a stubborn strand of hair or fixing her eye liner of lip gloss.

"Since when did you obsess about your appearance?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the back wall. "Hm, right around guys began to realize I didn't have a boyfriend that would bash their skulls in if they flirted with me."

Ooh, that was a low blow.

"You know, you've made me realize that you're a spoiled princess who will throw a fit as soon as someone tells her no. I bet you have Daddy issues or something," Gaara snorted, causing her eye to twitch. Maybe she was angry? Or annoyed. Maybe angrily annoyed?

"Suck this dick."

"Didn't know you had one."

"I grew it just for you."

"You're charming, really."

The two stood in silence as the elevator began to slowly climb its way up the building. "This freakin' elevator is taking forever in a day to hurry the fuck up," Xin grumbled, nervously tapping her fingernails against the mirror.

"You have a fear of elevators, don't you?" Gaara threw a smug look in her direction. "Whatever gave you that idea?" She tried to ask as smoothly as possible. "Cuz' you keep tapping your nails against the mirror. You always tap your nails when you're nervous. Or play with the hem of your shirt," Gaara shrugged one shoulder.

"How do you know that?" Xin frowned in confusion, ceasing her tapping. "I did actually pay attention to your habits," Gaara mumbled under his breath as Xin stared at him. "Really.." She trailed off, looking away in slight disbelief.

The elevator was filled with an almost awkward silence. It would've been silent if Xin wouldn't tap her nails against the mirror again. "Stop that," He told her after a short minute, growing annoyed easily. "Make me," She sneered at him, continuing to tap her nails against the mirror.

This went on for several minutes, the two calmly bickering with one another as the elevator neared the twenty-fifth floor. Just as they were passing the twenty-third floor, the elevator made a sputtering noise. Gaara began to have an odd feeling form in the pit of his stomach.

The elevator suddenly came to a violent stop, causing Xin to pale (which was amazing, because she was already pale to begin with). "What's going on?" She asked quietly, as if the sound of her voice would somehow bring destruction.

Before he could answer, the elevator made a noise and suddenly began falling at a rapid pace. Xin clung to the handle bar that was attached to the back wall underneath the mirror while Gaara clutched onto the bar on the left wall.

The elevator suddenly jerked to a stop, causing Xin to lose her grip and fly into the right wall, banging her side into the handle bar and then crashing to the floor with a thump. Gaara glanced around and noticed by the red numbers that they had dropped to the fifteenth floor.

Hearing that sputtering noise again, he threw his body over Xin's body as the elevator dropped another couple floors at a quick rate. Again, the elevator came to another jerky stop. The two stayed still for several minutes before finally moving around.

Gaara sat up slowly, giving Xin enough room to push herself up. She groaned loudly and pressed her hand to her side, already knowing her ribs or skin were probably bruised. A crackling sound from the speaker near the doors caused them to look up at it.

"_Hello? Can you hear me?"_

"Loud and clear."

"_Good. Are you two alright? _

"Yeah."

"What're you, blind? Did you not see me being flung into that handle bar? Speak for yourself!"

"Anyway! You think you can get us outta here? Our class is eating lunch."

_"It may take awhile, but we're working on getting you two out of there ASAP. Sit tight."_

"Gee? What else can we do beside sitting tight?"

"Would you shut up for once?"

"Aye! You shut the fuck up!"

The two glared at one another, Gaara slid backwards to the left. He needed to get away from Xin, slightly fearing that he might lose his temper with her. Xin scowled at him, then a thoughtful look crossed her face, after that, she grimaced, and finally smiled weakly.

Gaara then realized that his ex-girlfriend truly was fuckin' nuts.

And he was stuck in an elevator with her. Great.

* * *

><p><em>TeeBeMe: Yeees, an update during October! I'm getting good at this updating every month thing! I recently started my job and it's been tiring me out but I made sure I finished this chapter before October flies by! <em>

**Xin: First I'm scared of small spaces, now I'm scared of elevators?**

_TeeBeMe: I'm actually scared of elevators. While my rican brother and I were in the elevator at work, his fat ass started jumping around, wanting to scare me. He's not actually fat, but he's a tall bitch so he's got a lot of weight on him. I totally bitched out and screamed and slapped him. _

**Xin: Good ol' Alex...**

_TeeBeMe: Hmm...now let's see, shout out to hichisan, you know why, dearie :3. And the Ghost of Insanity for giving me the most ideas for the costumes, I adore how you suggested Disney, you've obviously been paying attention that I love Disney. _

**Xin: This chapter is a little shorter than the previous chapters. TeeBeMe will try to make the next chapter longer. **

_TeeBeMe: Again, I briefly touched upon sex in this chapter, this time with Shika-Chan and Temari-Chan. I hope it's not poorly written. It's kind of hard to describe something you've never experienced. I hope I'm getting a little better though, feedback would be great. _

**Xin: In other words, drop a goddamn review by, please!~**

_TeeBeMe: The songs featured in this chapter are in order when they popped up: How to Love by Lil Wayne (Xin briefly sung the chorus after Sasori dropped her off), You Make Me Feel...by Cobra Starship (featuring Sabi), Disturbia by Rihanna, and I Like It by Enrique Inglesias _

**Xin: All are good songs!**

_TeeBeMe: OH! And when Xin said "I'll pin your muffin-cap back blue', it has no real meaning. It's supposed to confuse the other person. My favorite comedian, Kevin Hart came up with it. He's hilarious, you guys should check him out. _

**Xin: See you next month! Drop reviews please! PWETTY PWETTY PLEASE!**


	7. Fool For You

_TeeBeMe: UPDAAATE. Oh, from now on, each chapter will be named after a song._

**Xin: She loves music! Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

><p>"I'm thinking of a number between one and ten."<p>

"Thirteen."

"I said between one and ten."

"...Thirteen..."

"We need a new freakin' game..."

They had been trapped in the elevator for about twenty minutes. The first ten minutes of them sitting there, Gaara had noticed Xin had grown uncomfortable in the small space. She started to tap her nails against her knee and her eyes searched the small space frantically, almost like a crack head.

Now that she was one. Xin was too pretty.

So, to douse the oncoming panic attack she was about to have, he distracted her with the suggestion of playing guessing games. So, for ten more minutes, they've gone through five different games. Each game they played, Xin managed to piss Gaara the fuck off some way or another.

Glaring at her, he glanced down quickly and noticed the messenger bag laying beside her. "You've had that bag with you the whole time?" Gaara asked slowly, nodding towards the bag. She looked at her bag and then grabbed it slowly. "Yeah, why?"

"What's in the bag, Xin?"

Eying him uneasily, she unzipped the bag and dumped the contents out. Gaara wanted to say he was surprised, but he really wasn't. Honestly, he was expecting food to tumble out of her bag, and that's exactly what scattered in the middle of floor between them.

Bags of chips, cookies, and doughnuts along with cans of soda, and juice boxes dropped to the floor. Xin frowned and shook the bag a little harder, smiling widely when several chocolate granola bars and energy bars came out and dropped in the pile.

"You are truly a fatass."

"Shut up, I'm pretty."

"Yeah...pretty-,"

"Don't you even finish that."

"So, do you always carry food around with you?" Gaara asked slowly, eying the food in a hungry manner. "Of course," She replied casually with an anxious smile. "Give me a bag of cookies," Gaara asked rudely, his stomach growling loudly.

"You hungry?"

"Yes. Very."

"Are you that hungry?"

"Very."

"You sure?"

"Xin, if you don't give me some food, I'll fucking break my way out of here and leave you."

"You wouldn't..."

"Try me."

Gaara smirked when a bag of cookies hit him in his chest. More silence stretched across the small space as the began silently eating. At some point, Gaara found a potato chip in his bag of cookies, which he found odd, but didn't comment on.

Crumpling up the empty cookie bag, he tossed it off to the side. Someone would eventually clean up their mess. You know, it their parents didn't shut this place down for endangering their children. He heard Xin start tapping her fingers to some invisible beat.

"_Tell them all I know now  
><em>_Shout it from the rooftops  
><em>_Write it on the skyline  
><em>_All we had is gone now  
><em>_Tell them I was happy  
><em>_And my heart is broken  
><em>_All my scars open  
><em>_Tell them what I hope would be  
><em>_Impossible, Impossible  
><em>_Impossible, Impossible..."_

He knew that song. A song about heartbreak. The singer sung about how she thought being in love would be possible as long as the two treated each other nice. But as it turned out, what she had hoped for had been impossible.

"Stop singing that song."

_"...But you put on quite a show  
><em>_Really had me going  
><em>_But now it's time to go  
><em>_Curtains finally closing  
><em>_That was quite a show  
><em>_Very entertaining  
><em>_But its over now  
><em>_(But it's over now..)  
><em>_Go on and take a bow.." _

Gaara's eyes narrowed at her as she looked off to the side innocently. How many sad/break-up songs was she going to sing? Was she trying to make him guilty? It wasn't working. Know why? Cuz he had nothing to be guilty about! He didn't do a damn thing wrong so why should he feel guilty about anything?

"You tryna to hint at something?"

"What ever are you talking about?"

"No. No. No. This is it. We're going to talk about this dumb, fucked up situation right here and right now," Gaara growled at her. Xin snatched up a can of Dr. Pepper from the pile of junk food they were slowly picking through. "I'm not talking about a damn thing! There's nothing to talk about!"

"Shut. The. Hell. Up. And. Listen. To. Me."

That dangerous look in his eyes made her shut the hell up real quick like.

Here we go...

* * *

><p>"This is nice."<p>

Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji all sat at a rounded table with a relaxed atmosphere. Because half of the Seniors were on the trip, the group had decided to take a break from their classes and go out and have a lovely brunch.

Of course, some people would call it ditching or cutting.

But taking a break sounded so much better.

And it was so nice. For once, they weren't getting into fights with other people at the restaurant, no loud screaming, or crazy ass stunts. It was just nice. And it was sad cuz' Hinata couldn't be here to enjoy it. She deserved a day like this.

Who knows what their knucklehead friends were doing at the moment? They were probably trying to throw each other into the shark tank, the idiots. But what were they doing? Enjoying a lovely, calm lunch. And it was great!

"How come we don't do this more often?"

"Cuz' you have a psychotic cousin with a stupid sidekick..."

Just as Neji was about to nod in agreement, his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. "Here we go," He mumbled sourly, digging out his phone to see it was Hinata calling them. What had her sister and boyfriend done now?

"What did they do, Hina?"

"Whose they?"

"Naruto and your sister."

"Oi! Hyuuga, I had nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, what a surprise."

"Surprise this dick!"

"You're immature. I don't know what my cousins sees in you."

"This dick!"

_"Naruto!" _

"Sorry, Hina...I'll be quiet now..."

"Anyway, Neji. We sort of have a problem here..."

"Explain 'sort of'."

"Um..Xin and Gaara...are stuck in an elevator."

Neji promptly began laughing his ass off. The others around the table frowned at the brunet male who was choking on his spit while laughing hysterically. "Tenten...your boyfriend is going to end up spitting out a vital organ or something," Temari noted dryly, sipping on her cup of coke.

"I didn't even know it was possible that he could laugh like that," Shikamaru resisted the urge to yawn. The restaurant they were dining in was classy and he was pretty sure Temari would slap the living shit out of him if he yawned.

"Neji," Tenten called firmly, discreetly tugging on the end of his coffee-brown hair. "H-huh? What?" He asked through his laughter, trying his best to even out his breathing so he didn't hack up a lung or something.

"What happened? What's so funny?"

"O-Oh. You know how Xin and Gaara currently can't stand each other?"

"Yeah. So?"

"And you know how they're always at each others' throat when they're around one another?"

"What is this leading us to?"

"They got stuck in an elevator..."

The table erupted in frantic questions, some asking if they're okay, others asking how they managed to get stuck in elevator, or if Xin had tried to murder Gaara already or if he tried to shank her instead yet. Sasuke remained the only one not asking questions, opting to laugh his ass off like his cousin.

"Sasuke! Stop laughing!" Hinata shouted from the other end of the phone. He leaned over to the phone with a smirk. "My bad, Hina. But c'mon. This is funny," He shrugged casually. Sakura shook her head and pinched Sasuke's arm, emitting a pained yowl from him.

"Are they alright?" Sakura asked loud enough for Hinata to hear. "I think they might be alright. We haven't heard from them for an hour now," Hinata sighed from her end, probably nervously tapping her finger against something.

"...You think they're starving in there?" Temari asked thoughtfully, tapping her bottom lip with her nail. "Nah, Xin probably emptied the snacks out of Hinako's pantries this morning," Shikamaru quietly snorted. Temari pointed a deadly glare at him when she heard him snort.

Oh, he'll pay for doing that.

"I'm not too worried if they're starving or not. Since it's Xin stuck in there, I'm sure she has some food on her. It's the only reason she carries a bag around with her. What I'm worried about is if she or Gaara maim each other," Hinata sighed heavily from the other end.

"_It's a small world..  
><em>_After all..  
><em>_It's a small world after all..."_

"Naruto, what the hell? Shut the fuck up," Neji growled into the phone after he heard the blond singing. "I WILL NOT BE SILENCEEEEED!" Naruto snapped, probably pointing a finger in the air. "You sure did pick a winner, Hinata," Neji rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Your sarcasm is delightful, Neji."

"So is your sarcasm."

"_I've got a lovely bunch of Dragon Balls.  
><em>_Dododododo  
><em>_Here they are  
><em>_All sitting in a bunch (dododo)  
><em>_One star, two star  
><em>_All as big as my head!  
><em>_Give em' a toss  
><em>_A planet across  
><em>_That's how Vegeta wins  
><em>_Buh-bye! _

"You two are going to have some stupid babies."

"..."

* * *

><p>"And that's what really happened."<p>

Gaara didn't know exactly how, but he ended up straddling Xin's waist. Somewhere in the middle of his story, she refused to listen and promptly slapped her hands over her ears. But he was dead-set on getting her to know the truth. So, he tackled her down (which was freaking awkward because of how cramped they were), forced her hands away from her ears and continued on with his story.

"That's all fine and dandy. Could you get off of me now?" She sighed heavily, shaking her head so her bang could fall away from her lips. Gaara could only sigh heavily. She was so damn stubborn, it was grating his nerves.

"So, you don't love me anymore?"

"Can't say that I do."

Gaara was about to reply when he noticed something glint with movement underneath her shirt. Looked like a chain for a necklace. He frowned at that, Xin never really wore necklaces. She preferred wearing bracelets and rings because they mad a lot of noises when she moved.

But necklaces? Nope, she wasn't too fond of them. Something about her falling asleep with a necklace on and later waking up to the necklace constricting tightly around her neck. It was her fault, but she insisted that she was cursed to never wear necklaces.

She was stupid.

So what the hell was she wearing around her neck then? Reaching forward, he pulled the collar of her shirt down and pulled on the chain until he was able to see what was hanging off of it. Xin seemed to notice at the last second and blanched with wide eyes as the item finally slipped out from underneath her shirt.

Dog tags. His, actually. One had the 'Ai' symbol imprinted on it while the other had two single letters. 'G' and 'X'. The one with the 'Ai' symbol had been a gift from his Mother when he six years old. It was one of his treasured items and he had given it to Xin to because they she was his prize and he wanted her to have something that was special to him.

The second one, he had bought and given it to hang on the same ball chain as the 'Ai' tag, to remind everyone and herself that the two held deep love for one another. But when they broke up a month ago, he had thought she would throw the dog tags away.

But nope. There they were. Shining proudly. "Why do you still have these?" He asked her slowly, looking her dead in the eyes. "Cuz'," She offered a short answer. But Gaara wasn't going to let this spoiled brat have her way. "Answer the question."

"Because I didn't want to get rid of them!"

"Why?"

"I just didn't want to, okay?"

"Because you still love me?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but the elevator began to sputter out noises again. And then, to Xin's delight, the elevator slowly began to creep up. "We're not going to die!" She suddenly exclaimed, shoving at Gaara's chest. The two scrambled to their feet slowly, their legs numbed from sitting on their asses for the past three to four hours.

The two waited several long minutes before they stopped at the last floor and the elevators' doors slowly crawled open. Standing on the other side, waiting apprehensively was Hinata and Naruto. "You guys!" The two exclaimed, throwing themselves at the pair in the elevator.

Xin let out a squeal when Naruto wrapped his big arms around her middle and lifted her off the floor, swinging her back and forth and crying comically. "My Xinny! I though we would never see you again! Thank you Baby Jesus!" He screamed out, swinging her back and forth quickly.

Hinata smiled sweetly and grabbed Gaara in a more gentle hug. "We were really worried about you guys," Her bottom lip quivered as if she was about to cry. Gaara silently hoped she wouldn't though. He was pretty sure he couldn't handle a crying female. No guy could. Unless he was gay. But Gaara wasn't gay so no crying females for him!

"Don't worry. Xin kept us alive with her endless supply of food," Gaara chuckled in good nature. Xin blushed as Naruto set her back on her feet. "I'm not a fatass!" She quickly snapped before Naruto or Hinata could make a snippy comment.

Sometime later before the class left the aquarium, Xin somehow managed to jump into the Dolphin tank. Why? Who knows but she managed to convince Naruto to jump in with her. No one had known where the two had gone until one of the other visitors shrieked about two teenagers holding onto the fins of the dolphins and racing.

Once they were fished out (get it? _Fished out?_) Gaara had subjected them to a pimp-slap and Hinata had angrily lectured them about how dangerous and irresponsible it was to do that. The manager even wanted to ban the duo from the aquarium until Hinata pleasantly reminded them that her family and Gaara's family could sue them for endangering Xin and Gaara.

"Now class, what did we learn today?" Kakashi asked as the Seniors settled into the seats on their school-bus. "That Xin is truly a fatass cuz' she carries snacks around with her all the time?" Gaara asked blandly as Xin frowned.

"Shut up!" She whined, tugging on his ear. "Well yes, but that else?" Kakashi chuckled, ignoring the bag of half-eaten cookies Xin threw at him. "That elevators are out to get me?" She asked with a huff and a cross of her arms.

"...Do any of you know the point of this trip?" Iruka asked slowly, standing up next to Kakashi. "...There was a point?" Naruto asked in confusion, even Hinata looked unsure of herself. Iruka slapped his forehead in exasperation.

"You children are idiots."

"We know, Kakashi-Sensei...we know."

* * *

><p>"Have fun," Hinata waved to their friends as they left on the Aquarium trip. "Try not to get stuck in an elevator," Xin blandly reminded them. "And don't jump in the dolphin tank or any tank for that manner," Gaara told them, shooting a glare at Naruto and Xin. The two idiots simply smiled innocently and looked away.<p>

The remaining Seniors left on their trip as the intercom began crackling. "Hello?" Tsunade's bland voice floated through the school. "Right. Since the rest of the Seniors went on the trip, the remaining portion of Seniors can leave. You don't have to go home but ya' can't stay here so get the hell outta my school."

"Isn't she charming?" Gaara chuckled sarcastically as the four friends left their classroom and went to the exit. "Very." Xin giggled in good nature, stopping in the student parking lot. "Now what?" Hinata asked, studying her surroundings.

"Well. I've decided that Naruto is going to take you out on a date," Xin hummed, placing her hands on her hips. "You decided that I was going to take my girlfriend out?" Naruto eyed her while Xin smiled happily. "Yeah. Temari told me how nice it was to go on a date with Shikamaru without me or you ruining it. So, I decided that Hina deserved a date like that," She began explaining as Hinata blushed.

"You will not act like an idiot. You will be a gentlemen, you will take her to a nice restaurant, let her order whatever she wants, let her talk about whatever she wants. You will pay for her meal and then you will take her for a walk in the park," Xin instructed, giving him a look.

"I love how you planned out their whole date for them," Gaara snorted boredly. "I'm a boss like that," She reminded him in good humor with a grin. "Now you two...shoo. Go on," Xin shooed Naruto and Hinata into the direction of Naruto's car.

Gaara and Xin silently watched Naruto and Hinata drive away. "What now?" Gaara asked after a long pause. "I was thinking of getting a belly-button ring," Xin suddenly admitted with a grin. Gaara looked like he was going to object to this idea, but a minute later, he shrugged carelessly and followed Xin to her car.

* * *

><p>Xin loudly trotted up black steel stairs, Gaara following leisurely behind. She decided to take the easy way and head to Pein's club, <em>Akatsuki. <em>Upstairs to his ever so popular club was a tattoo and piercing parlor that Konan primarily ran, but Pein helped out every so often.

The blunette was propped in plush black chair, painting her nails a bright orange color. The older woman turned her mature gray eyes to the duo and instantly smiled. "Well, if it isn't my two favorite psychopaths," She hummed as Xin leaned down and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Aren't you two supposed to be at school?" Pein suddenly appeared from the back room, sweeping the thick black curtain to the side. "Senior trip today, we went yesterday so we didn't need to go today," Gaara explained as he began looking over their tattoos.

"Right...are you two even eighteen yet? You shouldn't be in here," Pein added dryly as Konan continued painting her nails, reaching up every so often to readjust the flower ornament positioned on her head in a cute fashion.

"Your bouncer was the one who let us in," Xin shrugged boredly as she glanced at the jewelery section. "Damn you Kakuzu, bringing jail bait into my club. Tryna get me shut down...the greedy mofo. Bet he did it cuz' I didn't give him that raise he was bitching about..." Pein turned away, mumbling to himself. Shaking her head, Xin rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, could I get some service?"

"No."

"What-why!"

"Cuz' Itachi made me promise him I wouldn't tat' you up until you're an adult, at least."

"...What did he say about piercings?"

"...Nothing...why?"

Xin silently pointed towards her belly button. Pein glared at the young woman and shook his head. "No can do, young one. I'm not doing a damn thing to your body. If anyone finds out, I will be jumped!" Pein growled, narrowing his eyes at her.

"...That sounded so wrong," Konan snickered quietly. Pein gave her a dirty look before she simply brushed it off. "Anyway, c'mon kiddo. I'll piece ya," Konan smiled widely, pushing herself to her feet. Xin clapped her hands with a squeal.

Pein only shook his head while Gaara reclined against a counter.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Xin?"<p>

Xin glanced away from her reckless driving to show Gaara that he had her attention for the most part. "Remember when we were kids and you and Naruto found out that I could draw well and you bugged me day and night to draw something for you guys?"

Xin smiled fondly at the memory, narrowly missing hitting a stray cat. "That's when things were much easier," She mumbled past her lips, ignoring the dull ache that resonated from her belly-button. The piercing was adorable, zebra-print of course.

"Yeah," He nodded slowly. At some point back when Xin was getting her piercing, she and Gaara decided through text messages that they should be friends at least. They shouldn't let their fucked up love life ruin the years of friendship they've built.

But Xin didn't want to be just friends again. She wasn't sure if she could stand to see him find someone else. It should be her. They shouldn't be called friends. They should be called boyfriend and girlfriend.

She was still painfully in love with him. She was just so heartbroken and hurt that he would let another girl kiss him. Maybe it wasn't as obvious as she thought it was, but Xin had trust issues. It was next to impossible to gain her trust back after it's been destroyed.

After all, trust is like a mirror. You can put the pieces together...but you could still see all the cracks in the reflection. And there's no telling when the trust would shatter once more. And she really wasn't sure she could handle it if he broke her again.

She slowed to a stop at a red light and clenched her hands tighter around the steering wheel. To think, the love of her life sat right next to her and they were just friends. As they waited for the light to turn, her eyes began to sting.

Scowling to herself, Xin reached up to press her fingers to her stinging eyes and to soothingly rub them. When she brought her hand away from her face, she was not expecting to see a water substance on her fingers.

"_What the..._" Her frown deepened as she snuck a look in the mirror and nearly choked on her spit. Water was gathering at the corners of her eyes. What. The. Freak. Was she actually about to cry? Xin scoffed at the mere thought of that.

Her? Hyuuga Xin? Crying?

Blasphemy!

"Y-You know," She suddenly began speaking, violently rubbing at her eyes. All evidence of her nearly crying needed to be wiped clean. "I still have that first picture you drew for me when we were kids," She grinned widely, praying to Kami-Sama that Gaara didn't hear that God-awful crack in her voice.

"Really?" Gaara seemed genuinely surprised. He drew that picture for them when there were at least ten years old. That was seven years ago. She really kept the stupid thing that whole time? He almost had to laugh.

"Of course," She replied more softly, smiling when the light finally turned green. "It may seem stupid to keep it for so long, but the picture was really important. It was the first thing you gave me. It like...signifies our..._friendship_."

There was an awkward pause. "I'll show it to you to prove I kept it all this time," She forced out a laugh and took a sharp turn that almost had him banging his head against the window. She was trying to force the both of them not to think about certain things.

Xin sped up and Gaara found himself relaxing in the seat next to her. He actually enjoyed Xin's driving. He loved driving recklessly like her. He was the whole reason she drove that way. When Itachi taught her to drive, she was a pretty careful driver.

But when Gaara got done with her? She was probably more reckless than him. What with her almost hitting animals, sometimes driving on the curb, hitting bumps and flying off the ground through the air to land roughly?

Yeah, all him.

"Mom and Dad shouldn't be home. But, even if they were..it wouldn't be a problem cuz' Tsunade-Chan kicked us out," She chirped, parking in her designated parking spot in the Hyuuga garage. Gaara felt awkward and a little nervous following the small woman into her home.

Her parents should've forbidden him to step foot in their home. He had, after all, single-handedly nearly broke their daughter into nothing. For weeks, she secluded herself, drank herself into a stupor, and became almost a heavy smoker because of him.

And where the fuck was Itachi? He was even more protective of Xin since he damn there raised her. Shouldn't he be hunting Gaara down, intent on killing him? Where the fuck was the angry Uchiha? He wasn't like Neji and Sasuke. They could be easily calmed down enough for someone to talk to them and explain the actual situation.

But Itachi? Oh no. You hurt one of his family members? That's all he needed to know. He didn't care what you did or his family did. If his family was hurt, you'd be hurt. There was no talking to Itachi or calming him down.

Where do you think Xin got her temper from?

Not just from Hinako. Itachi had a big part in corrupting the girl.

"If you ever wondered...I never told Dad and Itachi about..us...breaking up," She mumbled the last part, he could barely hear her. Why didn't she tell them? She was mad enough and hurt, wasn't she? Didn't she want to see him in pain?

All she had to do was tell Hiashi and Itachi about Gaara's mistake.

Gaara would've been taken down on the spot.

"I don't know why I never told them. It just never occurred to me," She shrugged her shoulders and began climbing the marble staircase. "I mean...sure...I wanted to see you hurt...but I didn't want to see you maimed," Xin let out a dry laugh.

At least she was being honest.

"An eye for an eye, I'll always say..."

Gaara quietly followed his ex to her room. He hadn't been in here in awhile. Nothing has really changed. She still had the posters of music artists, movies, rappers, actresses and all that pinned up, her large shoe collection, her rounded bed, her messy desk.

Nothing had changed.

But it felt so different.

"See?" She pointed to the brown, polka-dotted decorated bulletin board nailed to the wall above her messy desk. Sure enough, pinned to the top middle space was a slightly wrinkled, yellowing paper that had a well-drawn picture on it.

"...I feel so old looking at this," Gaara chuckled, leaning in closer. Xin laughed, folding her arms and leaning her hip against the desk. "That was seven years ago. I guess we are pretty old when ya think about it, huh?"

"Yeah. Stuff has changed since then."

"Sure has..."

* * *

><p>Hinata followed Xin through the halls, dodging people and apologizing to anyone Xin rudely pushed past. "Xin, where in the world are you going?" Hinata whined, narrowly dodging out of the way of a poor guy Xin shoved behind her.<p>

Xin didn't reply, she simply stalked up to a familiar blond. Ayumi blanched when she saw the smirking Hyuuga strode up to her. She made a move to dart away, but Xin caught her by the shoulder and slammed her against her locker.

"You. Who're you?" Xin pointed to the girl who had been standing with Ayumi. "..I'm Mayu," Mayu said after a moments pause. Xin nodded and turned back to Ayumi. "Look you little freak of nature. You have five seconds to admit that you kissed Gaara and he didn't kiss you back or I swear I will do bad, unmentionable things to you."

"O-Oh, Xin," Ayumi tried her best to mask her nervousness under cockiness. "When are you just going to let it go and get over yourself? Gaara obviously showed just how much he cared about you when he returned my kiss."

"Yeah, Xin! It's been like a month or something. Just get over it," Mayu added snootily, gaining courage all of a sudden. "You can get your ass kicked too, Mayu." Xin snorted, throwing a glance towards Mayu.

"Girls, I don't think this should be solved with violence," Hinata tried to steer the situation from violence. "You stay out of it and shut the hell up," Ayumi snarled at Hinata, causing Xin's eyes to narrow and Hinata to twitch.

She grabbed Ayumi by the shoulders and angrily slammed her against the lockers in a more violent manner this time. "Let's get one thing straight, you irk. You never ever speak to my sister like that. If you dare speak to her again, I will end you where you stand."

Perhaps Hinata was more important to Xin than Gaara was. Why would Ayumi think that? Because the sheer anger and animosity that overtook Xin's eyes suddenly overpowered the annoyance that was there a second ago.

"If you don't tell me the truth soon, you'll regret it," Xin suddenly dropped her dangerous expression and backed away from Ayumi. "Let's go, Hina," Xin snorted, turning away and stalking down the hall with a grumble.

When the twins settled into Xin's car, Hinata nervously pushed her index fingers together. "Something on your mind, Hina?" Xin after after she had thrown a glance to her twin. "Well...I was just thinking..." Hinata trailed off quietly.

"Thinking about what?" Xin pressed, urging Hinata to continue. They were twins after all. Xin could feel when her sister was upset just like Hinata could feel Xin's temper or her feelings. They were _connected _on some _deep _shit. Very deep.

"Sometimes, I wonder if Naruto really loves me or not," Hinata stated slowly, waiting for Xin's reaction. Her eyebrows pulled together and her head cocked back in a questioning manner. "Doesn't love you?" Xin sputtered out, hands tightening on the wheel.

"It..just seems like there's a lot more things he's interested in other than me. Like...ramen," Hinata sighed heavily, dropping her hands in her lap. Xin suddenly snorted and parked in the garage. It was going to rain tonight and she'd be damn if her beautiful car got rained on.

"You can't be serious. Naruto has loved Ramen his whole life. You can't expect him to not talk about it. Just because he seems more concerned with something at that moment doesn't mean he doesn't love you. You know how you know that he doesn't love you? If kisses another chick!"

Hinata stared at Xin. Xin never shouted or raised her voice at Hinata. It just didn't happen. Xin had more balls to yell at her parents than she did at Hinata. But, nothing ever lasts forever, obviously. "He didn't kiss Ayumi, Xin..." She tried to reason with her sister.

"It doesn't matter. The fact that he didn't push her off of him is enough to piss me the hell off. My love didn't have enough fuckin' common sense to push some bitch off of him but you're complaining because your love is a Ramen-freak!"

"Xin..."

Xin suddenly rested her forehead against the steering wheel and dug her nails into her palms. A second later, Hinata heard her sniffle. Then, almost automatically, she straightened herself back up. And Hinata swore to Kami-Sama that she spotted tears in Xin's eyes.

But...perhaps she imagined it or Xin quickly blinked them away. But who the hell could blink tears away that freakin' fast? Her mind must be playing tricks on her instead. It was damn there impossible for Xin to cry.

Right?

Right!

"Look...I'm sorry. I always make everything about me. Sometimes I can be a spoiled princess," Xin chuckled. To Hinata, Xin's voice sounded tired, broken and watery. But...again..she must've imagined that as well. "I know for a fact that Naruto loves you with all his heart. It's taken him a long time to realize it, but he does. And he's going to make mistakes and not think clearly on some things cuz' he's just a stupid boy. But have patients with him. You have him now, just help him out with maturing, okay?"

"...Okay. You're right, sis."

"I know. You know why?"

"No, why?"

"Cuz' I'm a BOSS."

"Get in the house..."

"Yes ma'am..."

"Some boss you are..."

* * *

><p>"Oh...Oh...YES. I got yo' stupid ass, Teme! Let's goooooo!" Naruto cheered wildly, throwing his hands into the air. He was currently playing online Modern Warfare 3 with Sasuke and Neji. And much to his happiness, he had just sniped the shit out of Sasuke.<p>

He could hear Sasuke cursing him out through the bluetooth earpiece shoved into his ear. But he didn't give a damn. "AHHH! You maaaaad, bitch!" He said in a ugly tone of voice. "Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke bit back in annoyance.

Gaara lounged on the couch, having borrowed Naruto's iPod while Naruto obsessed over his killstreak. He was too freakin' lazy and comfortable on the couch to get up and get his iPod, so he simply settled for Naruto's iPod.

_If you ever leave me baby,  
><em>_Leave some morphine at my door  
><em>_'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
><em>_To realize what we used to have,  
><em>_We don't have it anymore._

Gaara mentally groaned as he heard the start of the new song. Glancing at the iPod, he saw that it was called It Will Rain. He knew that if Naruto heard what song was playing, he'd grin stupidly and say some dumb shit along the lines of: '_it's fate, Gaara. Don't fight fate, man.' _

_There's no religion that could save me  
><em>_No matter how long my knees are on the floor  
><em>_Oooh so keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
><em>_Will keep you by my side  
><em>_Will keep you from walkin' out the door.  
><em>_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
><em>_if I lose you, baby  
><em>_There'll be no clear skies  
><em>_if I lose you, baby  
><em>_Just like the clouds  
><em>_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
><em>_Everyday it will rain_

___I'll never be your mother's favorite  
><em>_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye  
><em>_Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
><em>_Sayin there goes my little girl  
><em>_walkin' with that troublesome guy  
><em>_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
><em>_Oooh but little darlin' watch me change their minds  
><em>_Yea for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try  
><em>_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
><em>_If that'll make you mine_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
><em>_if I lose you, baby  
><em>_There'll be no clear skies  
><em>_if I lose you, baby  
><em>_Just like the clouds  
><em>_My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
><em>_Everyday it will rain  
><em>_Don't you say, goodbye  
><em>_Don't you say, goodbye  
><em>_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
><em>_If that'll make it right_

___Cause there'll be no more sunlight  
><em>_if I lose you, baby  
><em>_There'll be no clear skies  
><em>_if I lose you, baby  
><em>_Just like the clouds  
><em>_My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
><em>_Everyday it will rain, rain, rain_

Why were these signs happening to him? He knew how he felt about that spoiled princess. He did his part in trying to make things right. He explained to her what happened really and she hadn't spoken to him since that day in her room.

Xin was good at avoiding people when she really wanted to. He never noticed but she could avoid her ass off. He heard Hinata talking to Naruto earlier about thinking Xin was close to crying the other day. But Xin, crying?

It seemed almost unethical. Why would she be crying? Is she really so hurt that it brought her to tears? Gaara felt a tug at his heart. At least, he was pretty sure it was a tug at his heart. Could've been heartburn for all he knew.

How the fuck was he supposed to handle heartbreak? Not that it was heartbreak. It was just a general question. He was never subjected to the aching of the heart. When was the last time his heart? He didn't know, cuz' it wasn't there to begin with.

He didn't have a heart and Xin never had a whole heart to start with.

Funny, she was used to letdowns and he just didn't care enough. So they were perfect for one another, right? He would think so. Ugh. He was thinking too much of this. This is why Gaara didn't bother with relationships.

Matter of fact, he never should of bothered with Xin.

Their friendship was fine before. If the two hadn't bothered with pursuing a relationship beyond friendship, they wouldn't be in the mess. But noo. Love always has to get in the way of things. Ruin things.

"Oi, Gaara?"

Gaara glanced up just in time to see Naruto swagger over to the mini fridge. "Yeah?" Gaara stretched his arms above his head and sighed when he heard his spine make a popping sound. "You think it might be crazy that I wanna marry Hina?"

"No, everyone knows you want to."

"Right after we graduate though?"

"That's kind of close. Why so soon?" Gaara yawned, fiddling with Naruto's iPod. If he heard one more break up song, he was going to fuckin' kill himself. Why was there so many goddamn break up/sad songs on this iPod? Where the fuck was the rock or rap! Not very manly, Uzumaki...

"Cuz' what if Hina doesn't want to wait too long? What if she goes off and does great things right after high school? She's a smart, talented, beautiful girl and she can do anything she wants to!" Naruto began sputtering out insanely.

"Would you get a hold of yourself?" Gaara growled, slapping Naruto across the face twice. "Ow! C'mon man, one slap would've sufficed!" Naruto growled back, punching Gaara in the shoulder. Gaara only mumbled something along the lines of 'pussy' under his breath.

"Look, man. You're being retarded. Hinata has been in love with you since we were twelve and you just recently began going out. I'm pretty sure that if she can wait four years for your dumbass to realize that you had feelings for her, she can wait a little longer for you to ask her to ruin her life by marrying you."

"I guess you're right...HEY!"

"I am right, thanks."

"She wouldn't be ruining her life you fuck-twit!"

"Fuck-twit? I can see Xin's influence is rubbing off on you."

"Shut up, bitch!"

"...Idiot..."

* * *

><p>"If you don't sit still, I'm going to poke your eye out!"<p>

"You're more likely to burn my eye with that cigarette."

Xin sighed heavily and leaned away with her hands on her hips. It was Friday night and Tenten had a date with Neji in about two hours. Tenten was completely uneducated in the art of getting ready for a date. Temari was just as clueless as she was, Sakura would lose her fuckin' mind and make her look like a freakin' fairy princess and Hinata was too busy doing homework.

So, the only person left was Xin. And Xin was good at this, the only downfall was that she insisted on smoking. Something about relaxing her nerves, Xin had stated. "I wouldn't burn your eye out," She told her, turning away to pick through the shades of lip gloss.

"Let's see...Neji likes when you wear coconut lip gloss..." Xin mumbled, her voice slightly muffled because she had to clench her cigarette at the side of her mouth. "I wish you would put that out," Hinata grumbled from Xin's bed. She was stretched out with a large text book opened in front of her and her notebook next to it.

"Oh hush up and get back to work you nerd," Xin chuckled in good nature as she snatched up the coconut lip gloss. "I hate coconut," Xin grumbled under her breath as she unscrewed the cap. "Pucker up, Princess. Mama is gonna make you look fuckable tonight."

"One, Princess is your nickname, Akuma-Hime. And two...fuckable? Really?" Tenten snorted as Xin bent down to apply the lip gloss. "Don't snort, it's mannish," Hinata chimed from the bed as Xin hummed to herself.

_'Cheers to the freakin' weekend.  
><em>_I'll drink to that. Yeah, Yeah  
><em>_Oh, let the Jameson sink in.  
><em>_I'll drink to that. Yeah, yeah  
><em>_Don't let the bastards get cha' down,  
><em>_Turn it around with another round  
><em>_There's a party at the bar  
><em>_Everybody put your glasses up  
><em>_And I'll drink to that  
><em>_I'll drink to that' _

"Alright, makeup is done. Do you want your hair done in any sort of style?" Xin asked with a hand on her hip. "How about a complicated but elegant bun looking thing?" Tenten asked, glancing up at Xin. Truthfully, she didn't care her hair was styled, as long as she looked good.

Xin blandly shrugged and yanked at the hair ties holding Tenten's hair up. The room was silent as Hinata did her homework, Tenten played the Cat's Cradle game, Xin brushed Tenten's hair and puffed away on her cancer stick.

"Viola! This look good?" Xin pointed to her cluttered mirror. Tenten peered into the mirror, ignoring the hundreds of pictures stuck to it. Xin had done exactly what Tenten suggested. Her chocolate brown tresses was gathered up elegantly but complicated bun. She had a couple of braids here and there and a few couple curled strands hanging in front of her eyes.

"This looks great," Tenten breathed out. She didn't think it was possible for her to look that damn gorgeous. The girls were always telling her she had a beautiful face, but she never took them seriously. Hinata was gorgeous, Sakura was beautiful. But her? Nah.

The grateful smile stretching across Tenten's glossy lips was good enough for Xin. "Alright, for the finishing touch," Xin said, turning around and waltzing towards her overstuffed closet. She didn't even wear half the stuff in there. Maybe she could donate all those items to charity.

She swept the sliding door open and shoved racks and racks of clothes aside. "You think she got lost in there?" Tenten asked after a long pause. "Do you think we'd be that lucky?" Hinata answered the question with another question.

Tenten only chuckled at Hinata when Xin returned, toting a dress. "He's taking you to some swanky place, right?" She held the dress up for Tenten to see. It was a simple soft pink strapless dress that had two brown lines around the bust-area.

"This is rather modest for you," Tenten observed, taking the dress from the Hyuuga. "You're right. It might be one of Hina's dresses that Mom forced me into," Xin shrugged as she motioned for Tenten to get up and undress so she could help her into the dress.

"Nice booty there, looks toned," Xin grinned wildly as Tenten kicked her jeans away. "I've been doing butt-crunches," Tenten grinned widely as she slid the dress up her body and Xin zipped the back up. Xin held her cigarette between her fingers away from Tenten and spun her around with her free hand.

"You are simply gorgeous. If I was a guy, I would wife the shit out of you and then fuck you the shit out of you all night long," Xin grinned impishly, looking Tenten up and down. "Oh, you," Tenten laughed, playfully slapping Xin's arm.

The doorbell than rang. Xin quickly put out her cigarette and Hinata closed her textbook. Xin went downstairs to greet her cousin while Hinata made sure Tenten was the definition of perfect. Not a hair out of place.

"You haven't poisoned my girlfriend's mind, have you?" Neji asked sourly as Xin danced into the living room. "Yes, I poisoned her and I poisoned her good," She sneered at him with hands on her hips. Neji just gave her a dirty look.

"You smell like smoke."

"...Crap."

"Only you can prevent forest fires, Smokey the bear..."

"Oi! Shut up! I'm not a bear and I always prevent forest fires!"

"Really?"

"Of course! It would break my heart if I set Bambi's forest on fire."

"You realize Bambi is a fictional character and doesn't actually exist, right?"

"..."

"Kami-Sama, you're a fucking child."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Kami-Sama help Gaara..."

Xin's smile instantly dropped and Neji knew he made a mistake. Xin shoved her hands into the pockets of her gray sweatpants and looked off to the side. "I need another smoke," She muttered under her breath sullenly.

"Xin, I didn't mean that.." Neji tried to apologize to his young cousin, but he could tell the damage was done. Sheesh, since when did she get so goddamn sensitive? When had she turned into such a female? He preferred his potty-mouthed, bad-tempered, boyish cousin.

"Don't worry about it, we're friends again," Xin shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "You'll be a gentlemen, I hope?" Xin grinned lazily, folding her arms across her chest. Neji gave her a humored look. "No, I'm going to lead her into an alleyway and force myself on her," He told her sarcastically.

"Force yourself on her? Pssh. Who says that? Nerd."

"I can see you being crazy and on the streets in a couple of years."

"Do I still have pretty hair?"

"No. You're bald. Hows' it feel, baldy?"

"GASP! How dare you? You take that back!"

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll sneak into your room in the middle of the night and hold a pillow over your face until you stop kicking."

"...How homicidal of you."

"Stop bickering in the presence of a lady, children," Hinata cut the banter, having sat through it for the past couple minutes without them noticing her. The two clans members ceased their bickering to turn to their fellow Hyuuga.

Xin instantly smirked and Neji lost the ability to speak. Xin quickly reached out for Tenten's hand and pulled her closer to Neji. "Now children," She began in a Motherly tone. "Have fun tonight," She continued on, pushing their hands together. "But not too much fun." She gave them a meaningful look and quickly backed off next to Hinata.

"Tenten," Neji greeted after a pause. "Your beauty outshines everyone around you," Neji complimented her, slightly red as Tenten giggled like a horny school-girl. "Was that a backhanded compliment to us?" Xin leaned towards Hinata. Hinata smiled wryly and shook her head.

"You think so?" Tenten asked slowly, unsure of herself. She felt awkward, like she was a fish out of water. She didn't really take too well to dressing up and the whole she-bang of being a girl. It just wasn't her. And it never really bothered her before.

"Of course I do," Neji's voice got lower, suddenly aware that his two younger cousins were still in the room watching them. "Oh, don't mind us," Xin began waving her hand. "Yes, Yes. Continue, please," Hinata continued, also waving her hand.

"You two are idiots," Neji growled in annoyance and embarrassment. "Oh dear, I've think we've upset him," Hinata cooed sweetly. "How rude of us!" Xin chimed in, slapping a hand to her cheek. Neji sighed in irritation and held onto Tenten's wrist.

"We're leaving now!"

"Have fun!"

"But not too much fun!"

"And remember children, protection is our friend!"

"Xin!"

"Nani?"

"Don't say something like that!"

"Oh c'mon, you're telling me that if you were a guy, you wouldn't want to bang the shit out of Tenten?"

"Something tells me you would be a pig if you were born a male."

"That's quite rude..."

"Charming, aren't they?" Neji grumbled as he led Tenten away from his squabbling cousins. Tenten could only chuckle as their voices floated after them. Still squabbling about who knows what. "Well, they make me feel like I'm part of the family," Tenten grinned widely.

"Welcome to the family then, love."

* * *

><p>"Okay, Ayumi. You have five seconds to tell me the truth or you can take this ass whooping."<p>

The young blond girl stared at the other woman. Xin was dressed in sneakers, a ratty old tank top and ball shorts. Her hair was tied back tightly into a braided bun. Ayumi was quiet for several moments, glancing over at Mayu.

Mayu was pale and could only offer a shrug. "I told you the truth, Hyuuga," Ayumi hissed as Xin stepped closer. "He allowed me to kiss him because he doesn't care about you," She continued as Xin's upper lip pulled back in a snarl.

"I know exactly what you did, you lying cunt," She barked, closing in on Ayumi. She shoved Mayu harshly to the side, mentally cackling when the girl squealed and hit the ground roughly and closed in on Ayumi.

Without holding back, she threw a punch at Ayumi's jaw. They weren't in school, Xin had completely walked up on the two out of nowhere. Xin was sure she had a couple minutes to kick this girl's ass before one of the bystanders came to pull her off.

The girls toppled to the floor, Ayumi swiping out her claw-like fingernails while Xin came down with punches. Mayu pushed herself to her feet and quickly ran at the two, pulling her leg back to fiercely kick Xin in her side.

Somehow, Xin rolled off of Ayumi, allowing Mayu to kick Ayumi in the side. She pushed herself to her feet and spun around, slamming her foot into Ayumi's other side. Ayumi, holding her side, stumbled to her feet and glared angrily at Xin.

Again, Xin ran at her, grabbing her by the front of her shirt and swinging her around into a tree. Ayumi tried her best to escape from under Xin, but the Hyuuga delivered a hard punch to Ayumi's cheek. Xin's knee shot up and smashed into Ayumi's stomach.

Ayumi growled and swiped her hands out again, sinking her nails into Xin's neck and face. With a hiss, Xin grabbed Ayumi and swung her around, throwing her into Mayu. Stalking over the two girls, she placed her hands on her hips, ignoring the blood leaking from the scratches around her body.

"Listen...and listen well," She breathed heavily. "You stay away from Gaara...stop fucking around with me get a fucking life. If you piss me off one more time, I'll beat your asses again," Xin bit back, truing to calm her breathing.

She turned and stormed away, starting the feel the stinging from the scratches along her neck and face. There was this one scratch at the corner of her mouth that was stinging like a bitch, She needed to clean herself up quickly.

"Xin?"

Xin turned and was surprised to see Neji in front of her, looking at her curiously. "What happened?" He grabbed her by her arm and brought her closer, examining her. "I got into a fight with two whores," Xin grumbled, flinching when he touched one of the scratches.

"Really?" He asked, eyebrows raising up. "Well, I kind of just threw the other one around but one of them kept fuckin' scratching me," Xin mumbled in annoyance. "Did you even notice that you're in front of Tenten's house?" Neji continued to quiz her, watching her face switch to confusion.

"Nope," She admitted flatly, looking up at the Tenshi manor. "Just c'mon," He sighed, turning to continue his way into the house. The trek up to the front door was spent by Xin explaining who she fought and whether she won or lost.

"Have you talked to Gaara recently?" Neji opened the front door without knocking and the cousin proceeded to remove their shoes and place them neatly on the shoe-rack. "Nah, but I will," Xin answered as she followed him towards the living room where they heard voices coming from.

Sitting in the living room was five people. On one couch was Rumi and Satome and Tenten standing behind the couch. On the opposite couch was an unfamiliar couple. They both had mousey brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes.

They seemed so familiar and yet so unfamiliar.

"...Are we interrupting something?"

Neji slapped his hand against his forehead and then slapped Xin upside her head. "Neji...Xin...we weren't expecting you over..." Rumi turned towards them, her sad brown eyes falling onto the cousins. "Rumi-Sama...who are these people?" Xin asked, her voice coming off coolly.

Rumi opened her mouth to reply but was stopped by Tenten gently placing her hand on her shoulder. "I'll tell them, Mom..." She said slowly, watching as Satome's hand slid over Rumi's hand and embraced it.

"...These people...they're my parents."

* * *

><p><em>TeeBeMe: CLIFF HANGEEEEEEER.<em>

_**Xin: You're so unfair!**_

_TeeBeMe: On the bright side, Gaara and Xin are on better terms. Sort of. They broke up in October and it's almost December, that's nearly 3 months! But don't worry, it'll get better. It's a little awkward for both of them, but they'll solve their problems_.

**Xin: My fight with Ayumi was a bit short, don't you think?**

_TeeBeMe: Right! In order of appearance. Impossible by Shontelle, Take a Bow by Rihanna, It's a small World by...that artist..Lovely Bunch of Dragon Balls by TeamFourStar (look them up on youtube, they're hilarious!) It will Rain by Bruno Mars and Cheers by Rihanna._

**Xin: There you have it! Next updatebe in December! Please drop some reviews! See you until then!**


	8. Baby, it's cold outside

_TeeBeMe: Update in December! I'm pretty damn good at updating each month, huh?_

**Xin: Practice makes perfect! TeeBeMe does not have the rights to the Naruto Universe, only myself, the storyline, and the OCs running around.**

* * *

><p>The living room was completely quiet. The Tenshi family remained quiet. The couple on the other couch remained just as quiet, although a cold atmosphere surrounded them. And the Hyuuga cousins looked flabbergasted.<p>

"Wait...wait...!" Xin began waving her arms around, resembling a flailing duck. Neji ducked to avoid being slapped upside the head by her. "You're telling me these...people are your parents?" She all but screeched.

"Xin, shut the hell up. You look and sound like a duck."

Neji tried his best to stifle his laughter. Xin's eyes quickly narrowed to her friend. "Fuck off, meatball head! I do not!" She huffed, crossing her arms. The serious mood popped like a water balloon, spraying out child-like insecurities.

"Children!" Rumi snapped, glaring at the two girls. "This is a serious situation for us. Please do not dumb it down with your childish antics, girls," She scolded them. "You're right, Mom," Tenten mumbled slowly while Xin cocked her hip to the side with hands planted firmly on them.

"If you'd like us to leave..." Neji said slowly, pointing to the door. Xin, being the nosy little twerp she was, didn't want to leave but if they didn't want her here, she'd leave. Of course, she'd probably sit outside till the coast was clear and then come find Tenten to ask her what the fuck was going on.

Or, she could climb the side of the house and crawl into one of the rooms. It would be a little hard because there was no tree on the side of the Tenshi manor. But Xin was a part-time ninja. She was sure she could manage.

"No...Stay. Please." Tenten pleaded with her boyfriend. Really, she didn't care if Xin stayed or not. It's Neji she wanted to stay. Him standing by her, strong arm wrapped around her waist, full of support was all she needed.

Xin could just sit in the corner or something.

Xin made the first move, settling in the armchair closest to the Tenshi family. Neji followed his cousin's lead, coming next to Tenten and wrapping his arm around her just like she wanted. "..Before we start...Xin-Chan, dear...what on Earth happened to you? Why are you all cut up?" Satome looked at the young Hyuuga.

The Hyuuga remembered that she had been covered in cat-like claw marks and frowned sourly. Ayumi, that bitch. She was going to punch the shit out of her for cutting her up like this the next time she saw the little blond bitch.

"I...uh...fell down some stairs."

Satome gave her a bullshit look but shook his head. "Er...like we were saying before we were interrupted by these...kids," The man stiffly began, his Chinese accent blending in with his Japanese awkwardly.

"We have names.." Xin mumbled under her breath. "Rumi-San, I believe it is time we take back what belongs to us," The man continued gravely, eyes cold and hardened. "Xiauhai...the years have certainty been kind to you. You look as healthy as a horse," Rumi completely ignored the man. Instead, turning to look at the woman sitting next to him.

"All thanks to you, Tenshi-San," Xiauhai replied quietly. Slightly twitching, Xin raised her hand in the air. Rumi and Satome almost chuckled at Xin's childish attempt for attention. "We gave you wanted and you gave us what you didn't want. What we wanted. Needed. And now you saying you're back to claim what belongs to you?"

Xin continued to wave her hand, albeit more frantically. "Xin, what's the matter with you?" Tenten growled at the pale woman. "I'd just like to know what they're talking about. What was given and why do they want it back all of a sudden now?"

"Me. My real parents traded me for money to Rumi and Satome so they could buy medicine for my sickly Mother," Tenten explained quickly, watching the Hyuuga's expressions contort. "You traded your daughter for money?" She gaped at the Chinese couple, looking disgusted.

"I don't see the need to explain myself to a mere child," Xiauhai's husband snorted in irritation. "Shen, I know you've grown powerful these past years...but know your place," Satome calmly said, his normally cheerful eyes hardening.

"Dad is right," Tenten said after a moment's pause. "I know she doesn't look threatening in a business manner, but Xin is an heiress to the main Hyuuga Corporation. I'm sure if she willed it, she could get her Father to take down your little business back in China," She told her birth Father coolly.

Shen seemed to stiffen ever so slightly, looking towards the youngest person in the room. Xin smiled dumbly and innocently waved towards him in a mocking fashion. "Giving you up was the hardest thing we've had to do. But sacrifices had to be made. But...we have the means to care for you now. So please, just come home with us," Xiauhai pleaded with Tenten.

"Satome-Sama, Rumi-Sama...you're not going to allow this, are you?" Xin asked almost quiet, eying the Tenshi couple. "It's Tenten's choice. If she chooses to return to China with her birth parents, who are we to stop her?" Satome sighed sadly, glancing at the girl he raised.

"The hell it is," Neji suddenly growled, catching the room (except Xin) off guard. "You can't take her away from us," Neji practically snarled at the Chinese couple . Politeness be damned, he wasn't going to stand for two strangers trying to take his Chinese maiden away.

"My cousin is right," Xin sounded calmer than her cousin. "You had the chance to raise her and yet you gave it up for money. You could've come back at any time to come get her afterward, but you didn't. And now you think you can come here and take her away from us? She's apart of our family and let me tell you something: We don't take kindly to people trying to separate us."

"Desperate times called for desperate measures. I had to give something up in order to keep my wife alive," Shen bit out, glaring at the cousins. "A true parent always makes the best out of a bad situation. And don't refer to my daughter as if she's some object," Rumi fired back just as coolly.

Shen's face lit up red in his anger. "If this is a loss cause, we should leave," He nearly snarled. "You know where the door is," Rumi bit out, narrowing her eyes at the Chinese man. Without a second glance, Shen stood from his seat and stormed out, telling his wife to say her goodbyes and come along. His wife stood slowly, looking at the small family.

"When we met. He was nothing like this," Satome said slowly, feeling upset for the woman. Xiauhai sighed heavily, her shoulders sagging. "For people like us," She began somberly. "Fame and money is the worse drug known to man."

Xiauhai stalked away without another word, leaving the family alone. "Well...that was pleasant," Xin rubbed the back of her hair awkwardly. The living room was silent but Neji turned Tenten's body into his and wrapped his arms around her fully.

"I said what needed to be said. Tenten is apart of our family and I'll be damned if someone tries to take her away. Tenten, we met when we were pre-teens and we helped raise each other into the girls and guys that we are today. I don't care what he says, she says, they say, you are my sister and nothing will change that," Xin spoke out strongly, standing up with hands on her hips.

She out of the house before anyone could stop her. She really wasn't an asset to the situation in the first place. Sure, Xin could make all the speeches she wanted but when it came down to it, Neji would be the one to cheer up Tenten.

The days were growing chillier and Xin was reminded by a bitter, chilly wind that she didn't have a jacket with her. Folding her arms in front of her chest, Xin wandered around for a couple of minutes before finally decided to bum it out at her favored cafe.

As soon as she stepped into the place of business, she spotted a shock of red hair among the crowd of dark haired people. "Gaara?" She called out to the redhead, smiling when the said boy turned around to look at her.

"Xin, it's chilly outside, where's your coat?" He asked her as she calmly came to stand next to him. Xin shoved her small hands into her pockets and shrugged casually. "Forgot it, I guess," She replied evenly. She seemed surprised when he suddenly slipped out of his jacket and forced her into it.

"Shut up and wear the jacket," He said quickly, giving her a no-nonsense look. After a few moments, she gave in and snuggled into his jacket, deeply inhaling his scent. "Oi, why does it look like Suki attacked the shit out of you?" Gaara suddenly noticed the scratch marks lingering on her neck and the bottom of her face.

"Oh...well...me and Ayumi sort of went at it about two hours ago?" She slowly told him, bringing the top part of the jacket closer to her face. "You got into a fight with Ayumi?" He asked slowly, staring her down.

"Pretty much."

"What were you fighting over?"

"The last piece of pizza. What do you think we were fighting about?"

"I don't know."

"And to think I risked my pretty face for you..."

Gaara smirked down at the little Hyuuga. "Oh, shut up," She huffed, realizing that he made her basically confess why she was fighting. For him. Obviously she still felt something for him if she was willing to fight a girl for him.

"I don't just fight for any boy though." She admitted, ducking further into the jacket to hide her blushing face. "C'mon," He said after a pause, tugging on the sleeve of the jacket. "Let's go talk," He began to waltz out after receiving his cup of coffee and giant cookie.

Xin silently followed behind, grateful that he had given her his jacket. One, it was really freakin' cold outside and two, she had forgotten how intoxicating his smell was to her. If this was what being high felt like, then fuck yes, it was a good feeling.

The ride to his house was quiet as the two left each other alone to their thoughts. What was going to come out of this? Would their relationship ever be repaired? Were they better off as friends? Were they meant to be? Was he going to share that cookie?

The teenagers silently trekked through his empty house, going towards his room. Once the door was closed, Xin leaned against his bed and shrugged out of his jacket. "I'm sorry," She suddenly said before he could start the conversation off.

"From what I saw, it looked like you returned her kiss and it broke my heart so much and I was so upset, I didn't know what to do with myself. I tried to convince myself and everyone around me that I stopped loving you but that obviously isn't the truth. I mean, if I didn't love you, I wouldn't hang on to this..." Xin mumbled the last part, toying with his dog tags.

"It's hard for me to trust people. Ever since Mom and Dad decided I needed to be in a boarding school. Ever since then, trusting people has been an issue. I know its not fair cuz' not everyone in the world decided my troubled ass needed to be in a boarding school...but it's the way I am."

She paused, and then shifted. She realized she was acting rather feminine and girl-like, but this needed to be said. "I love you. I loved you since we were thirteen. Back then, I didn't think too much of it...but I was in love with you when we were younger and I still am. And I can totally understand if you decided you don't want to be in a relationship with me anymore cuz' I'm so troublesome. I'm pretty sure I can live with that. Sure, it will sooo rape and kill my soul if you move onto another girl (or guy, I'm not one to judge!) but whatever makes you happy, makes me happy."

Gaara could just end everything now. He could decide not to fix everything and leave it as it is now. He could go out and find a normal girl around his age who wasn't bat-shit crazy, freakishly strong, bi-polar as fuck, and didn't have a short ass temper.

He could make things easy for him.

But where was the fun in that? He loved Xin because she was a psychotic, bi-polar girl who had amazing strength when her short fuse burnt out and she lost her temper. He didn't mind that she had a jail-record and she was a total fatass for food. She completely loses her marbles when she drinks as well.

But all that crazy shit is what made her be Xin. "And you know," She whispered softly, her voice shaky. "I think you're the only person in the world who can nearly bring me to tears," She continued to whisper, the pitch in her voice becoming weaker and weaker by the second. Gaara moved across the room quietly, almost like a cat.

When he towered over her, he placed his fingers along her jaw and lifted her head so he could see her expression. Slowly, he tilted her face towards his so he could see that water was gathering at the corners of her eyes.

Inwardly, he felt himself almost start to panic. Gaara couldn't handle females crying. So what the hell made anyone think he could handle seeing Xin cry? And wasn't that a freakin' disturbance in the balance of the Universe? Was she allowed to cry!

His arms was wrapping around her before he could fully register what exactly it was he was trying to do. After several seconds, Gaara decided to say something he's never had the pleasure of saying. "I love you, Xin."

It took her several minutes to actually realize what he just told her. Startled, she back away out of his hold in the slightest, gaping at him. "You what?" Xin asked after a long pause, eyes wide. "Don't make me repeat it, Xin..." Gaara groaned loudly, placing his chin on the top of her head.

"You love me? You said it so you can't take it back!" Xin nearly squealed, wrapping her arms tightly around his middle. "I love you too," Xin hummed into his chest, deeply inhaling his scent. "I've always loved you."

Xin was grinning widely now, tilting her head back to direct her grin at. "So, you're mine again...right?" Gaara asked slowly, drumming her fingers against her lower back. Xin flicked a lock of hair over her shoulder and chuckled. "Forever and ever."

"Finally back to normal," Gaara muttered under his breath, dipping down to finally deliver a rough kiss to her always pink, plump lips. Grasping her by her shoulder, he slowly pushed Xin down to the bed. Her small hands reached up, grabbing onto the front of his shirt to pull him over top her body.

"Normal," She agreed, smiling into the kiss as he relaxed over her. Gaara wrapped his right arm underneath her back and intertwined his left hand with her hand. He pulled away to bury his face into her neck, sucking and biting her pale neck.

"GREAT BUDDHA...GAAAAARRAAAAAA!"

Gaara shot up, falling off the edge of the bed while Xin sat up in a flurry. Naruto stood in the doorway while the two scrambled to right themselves. "Naruto, what the fuck is your problem?" Gaara growled in anger, shooting up from the floor.

"Xin! Yes! You're here!" Naruto nearly squealed, diving towards the Hyuuga. The burly blond tackled the little girl to the bed, grabbing her and rolling off the bed. Tightening his hold on the woman, he jumped to his feet, dangling her off from the floor.

"You have to help me!" Naruto whined, jostling the girl. "With what?" Xin shouted, allowing the blond to hug her body. "Hinata is mad at me!" Naruto declared loudly, causing Xin and Gaara to stare wide eyed at him.

"What did you do? You insensitive piece of shit!" Xin barked, wrestling herself away from the burly man. "I don't even know!" Naruto declared loudly. "And what's with that insult?" Naruto growled, lightly pushing her, not noticing that Gaara caught her by the waist so she wouldn't trip over anything.

"You obviously did some shit if Hinata is mad. Hinata is usually the peacemaker. She's the pacifist and thinks talking can solve everything. So you had to of done something..." Gaara rubbed the back of her neck, yawning as he did so.

"Xinny," Naruto whined, swinging his arms around. "Help me, please!" He begged his friend, dropping down to his knees and wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his face into her stomach. He began chanting a mantra of 'please, please!' while she folded her arms across her chest.

"Naruto...would you shut the hell up?" Xin sighed through her mouth, tapping her fingers against her arm. "And get up, you poor excuse of a man," Gaara shook his head, reclining against his desk. Naruto sniffled and turned to look up at Xin.

"C-Could you talk to her? At least find out why she's mad at me?" He asked slowly, tightening his grasp on the little woman. "Naruto..." Xin trailed off uneasily. She really didn't want to get involved into this. But...Naruto and Hinata had been there for her when she was being a little rebellious, sulky bitch...

"Please. Hinata is the most important person to me. That's going to be my wife, like seriously. But I just need you to help me with this, please. You're her sister. You girls talk about everything," Naruto pleaded with his girlfriend's sister.

Xin's shoulders sagged. "Alright, I'll see what I can do..." Xin groaned, pulling his arms from around her waist. Naruto stumbled to his feet with a little sniffle. "Thanks Xinny," He sighed in relief with a slow sigh.

Xin only waved it off with a shrug. "...By the way...I meant to ask when I first came in," Naruto began slowly, staring at her. "Why exactly are you in here?" He asked, squinting at the blunette. Xin giggled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I was going to fuck her but then you came in."

Naruto's eyes nearly bugged out of his head while Xin started to choke on her spit. "Don't lie to him!" She scowled, slapping the redhead's arm. "It wasn't a lie," Gaara insisted, rubbing the spot where Xin slapped him.

"Oh my Buddha! You guys are back together!" Naruto squealed, prompting startled looks from the couple. "But ew, you were about to have sex?" Naruto made a disgusted face. Xin blushed heavily and sighed through her nose.

"Would one of you idiots just give me a ride home?"

Gaara opened his mouth to answer, but Xin held up a slim finger. "If you say anything perverted, I guarantee I will punch you in the throat," She threatened dryly as he shot her a dirty look. "Fine, I'll drop you off. Naruto, either get your fat ass in gear and get in the back or stay here and touch nothing," Gaara dryly directed, ignoring the sour look Naruto threw at him.

* * *

><p>Xin waved to Gaara and Naruto as they took off down the street. Knocking the door open with her hip, she kicked off her sneakers, knowing a maid would straighten them out in the shoe-rack. Padding through the marble mansion, she hummed softly to herself.<p>

Hinako poked her head out of the master bedroom, she and Hiashi getting ready for bed. "Xin, dear? Is that you?" She called out, watching as Xin came up the stairs with a pleasant smile. "Evenin' Mom," She greeted, waving at her Mother.

"Hello, dear. It's a little late...are..are you feeling well?" Hinako asked slowly, studying Xin's cheery demeanor. "I feel fine, how about you?" Xin chirped out, playing with a lock of her midnight blue hair. Most of the green had washed out by now.

"I'm...fine..." Hinako trailed off as Xin gave her a peck on the cheek. "Night Mom. Night Daddy!" She called into the bedroom, startling her Father. Hiashi brushed his coffee brown hair back and frowned at his daughter. "Sleep well, Xin."

Xin waved to her Mother again and continued to her sister's room. She didn't bother knocking, she simply slipped in. Hinata was in the corner of her room, propped in front of her easel. Xin swayed over to her sister, peering over the woman's shoulder.

From what she could see, Hinata was painting a bright, cheerful sun in the middle of the page. "Painting suns, are we? Tell Xinny why you're upset," Xin rocked back and forth on the heels of her feet, folding her hands behind her back.

The thing about Hinata was that she tended to paint the opposite of what she was feeling. When she was upset or angry, she painted happy paintings, when she was happy, she painted sad or angry paintings.

Pretty weird.

"I have no clue what you are talking about, dear sister," Hinata replied softly, making soft strokes with the paintbrush. "Don't be formal with me, Hina. You're in here painting freakin' sunny suns. And on top of that, Naruto said you weren't talking to him. So what's the problem?" Xin asked slowly, folding her arms across her chest.

"...He was devouring a bowl of ramen..."

Xin groaned loudly. "The ramen thing again?" She asked, exasperated. "May I please finish," Hinata stiffly sniffed out. Xin held up her hands in surrender and motioned for her sister to carry on with the story.

"After he was done, I asked him what was most important to him..."

Xin blanched, having an idea about the blond's answer. "At first, he looked down and started to think really hard. By then I was already upset because he had to honest to God think about his answer. And then, he mumbled that he couldn't decide between ramen and me," Hinata sighed solemnly, turning to look at her twin. "You know he's retarded..." Xin began to say slowly only to be cut off by her usual calm sister. "How would you feel if Gaara loved cookies more than he loved you!"

Xin blinked quizzically. "I'd probably put cookies over my body and have him eat them off of me," She replied seriously, causing Hinata to blush. "You're perverted, you know?" Hinata asked Xin, trying her hardest to get the image out of her head.

"If he tries to talk you, don't ignore him. He came to me today, begging for help. Even got on his knees and said you were going to be his future wife. And it's not like anyone forced him to say you were going to be his wife. He said that himself. Just talk to the boy, eh?"

Back in her room, Xin stripped out of her clothes and slipped into a clean pair of pajamas. Just as she was about to untie her hair, a pebble hit her window. Frowning when another two hit her window, she threw the window open and peered out.

Before she could say anything, a pebble smacked into her forehead. "OW! What the hell!" Xin groaned, holding her forehead. Looking down, she spotted Naruto, ready to throw another pebble. "What the hell are you doing?" She hissed as quiet as possible.

Naruto dropped the pebble when he saw her. "Xinny, let me climb up into your room!" He shouted hoarsely. "For what?" Xin gripped the windowsill in her annoyance. "So I can talk to my lady-love!" He answered her, running to the wall of the house before she could say yes or no.

Xin watched in boredom as he scaled the side of her house as quietly as possible. When he finally got to the sill, she grabbed onto the back of her shirt and yanked him backwards, stepping away as he spilled onto the floor.

Leaving him to right himself, she crossed her spacious room and peeked out into the hallway. "Alright Uzumaki, if you want to live to actually marry my sister...you run your fat ass to her room and apologize as quietly as possible for fuckin' making her think ramen is more important to you than her," Xin snapped, looking up and down the hallway.

Naruto fumed at her for calling him a fat ass but nodded nonetheless. He was determined to make things right. C'mon, he actually snuck into her house just to prove a point. Her parents were fuckin' terrifying, so obviously he had mad love for her.

When Hinata heard her door open, she simply assumed it was Xin. It was nearing midnight and she would be the only other person awake. Turning around to face her sister, she nearly screamed when it was Naruto.

"What in the world are you doing here?" She sputtered out, eyes wide. Naruto held up his hands just in case. "There will be no sunlight, if I lose you, baby!" He frantically said, as quiet and quick as possible. "You got that from a song." Hinata deadpanned, arms folded across her chest.

"I know! But that's how I feel, like seriously. Hinata, you are my sunlight, my diamond among pearls, my rose surrounded thorns. Sometimes I don't think before I speak. But you are the most important person in my life. I dunno if Xin opened her big ass mouth, but you're going to be my future wife. Like, on some real shit!"

Hinata didn't reply for a long minute, contemplating everything. "Am I more important to you than ramen?" She asked slowly, squinting at him. Without a second guess, he nodded freakishly fast, probably rattling his brain.

Hinata smiled beautifully, going to him and wrapping her slim arms around his tanned neck. A second pause before their lips crashed together in a frenzy of a thousand kisses that started from her lips and slowly begin to lead down the column of her neck.

"What. The. Hell."

The two teenagers paused mid-kiss and mid-silent moan. Naruto whipped around, almost throwing Hinata to the to see the Hyuuga parents standing there. Hinata gasped, untangling herself from Naruto's grasp and moving away.

"Aw, holy hell."

* * *

><p>When the Hyuuga twins came padding into the living room the next morning, they weren't expecting to see their friends and all their parents standing around the large living area. Xin frowned in confusion, scratching at the back of her head.<p>

"Uh...good morning?" She asked slowly. "Sit down, girls," Hinako said calmly. Xin's frown deepened but she silently sat next to Gaara while Hinata sat in between Naruto and Sakura. "What's going on here?" Tenten looked around the room at her parents and everyone's parents.

"We've been letting you children do what you please and we've decided that needed to come to an end," Hisae began steely. The teenagers blinked once, then twice. "From now on, you all have a curfew to be in the house by ten o'clock, eleven on the weekend," Yoshino took over, hands on her hips.

The room erupted into an uproar, Xin, Naruto, Temari, and Tenten jumping up to object to this. "Most of us eighteen and some of us are going on eighteen! You can't give us a curfew!" Temari growled, waving her hands around frantically.

"As long as you teenagers live in our homes, you will abide by our rules," Rumi said firmly over the angry teenagers. The teens stopped their frantic shouting at once. They couldn't really argue with that statement. They did live in their parents' house so their parents were entitled to tell them what to do.

"And if my boy has the guts to sneak into a certain shy girl's room, I'm pretty sure the rest of you have sneaked in and out of all our houses while we were asleep," Kushina barked out a dry laugh. Naruto flushed bright red along with his girlfriend.

"Well...since we're in trouble..." Xin began thoughtfully, playing with the hem of her shirt. Hinako and Hiashi turned to stare in her direction. Smiling somewhat nervously, Xin pulled her shirt up halfway to show her parents the belly-button piercing she had gotten some days ago.

Hinako slapped her forehead while Hiashi sighed through his mouth. "We'll talk about that later," Hinako frowned, motioning for Xin to drop her shirt. "Honestly, you kids should have more sense by now," Yuka sighed heavily, combing her fingers through her coffee-brown locks.

"You can't expect us to be well-behaved children forever," Temari said stonily. "There's going to be days where we feel as though we can do whatever we want at that moment. We're a bunch of seventeen and eighteen years old. We're not afraid of Mommy and Daddy anymore because we're older now."

"Even so, my house. My rules." Karura shot back just as icily. "I don't care how old you are or how in love you think you are. If you are living under my roof, you do what I tell you to do," She continued on, holding Temari's stare.

"With all due-respect, Karura-Sama...I don't know about the rest of these guys...but I don't 'think', I know I'm in love with Hinata. I know we're all young but I'm pretty sure we're all in love with our significant others. You guys can't tell me you did every single thing your parents told you to do..."

"Didn't your Mother want you to marry Uncle Hizashi instead, Mom? She didn't think Daddy was a good fit for you. But you loved Daddy and you defied her and married him because you were in love with him," Hinata reminded Hinako.

"Don't try to turn this around," Hizashi stated firmly. Although he was one of the more kinder, relaxed parents, Hizashi knew when to be strict and firm. "This is not about love. This is about how you kids have been violating the trust we had in you."

Xin scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Fine, treat us like children," She huffed, standing up. "It's only going to make us act more like children," She decided out-loud with another huff and folding her arms.

"Then we'll simply punish you like children."

"Well played, Kushina-Sama, well played."

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Xin."<p>

Gaara grumped about as Xin dragged him around the supermarket. She regularly sent the maids to do her grocery shopping, but they kept buying the wrong ingredients so she decided to go to the market herself.

Unfortunately for Gaara, Xin dragged him along for 'bonding time'. But in reality, she just wanted him to push around the cart for her. "You're taking forever," He continued complaining. "Oh shut up," She rolled her eyes.

As they turned onto an aisle, they spotted a tired woman with a snot-nosed brat of a son. "MOM! Buy me this," Her son demanded, shoving a pack of candy towards his mother. The woman sighed heavily and shook her head no, grabbing the candy and putting it back.

Her son scowled and grabbed the candy again. "I want it!" He insisted with a shout, gaining a little bit of attention from people around them. Gaara leaned on the cart, watching the scene play out while Xin glanced up from the item she was looking at.

His Mother shook her head again and placed the candy back. The boy's face turned beet red and his eyes narrowed in anger. The boy started to scream, falling to his back and throwing his arms and kicking his legs about. "I want! I want! I want! I want! Now! Now! NOW!" He screamed out, causing people around them to gasp loudly while the Mother dropped her head in sadness.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Xin sourly frowned, putting the item back on the shelf. "Gonna get involved?" Gaara questioned blandly. "Of course," Xin snorted in annoyance, stalking towards the crying boy.

"Pardon me, I can't help but to notice that you have no control over your snot-nosed brat," Xin chirped sweetly over the boy's screaming. His mother turned to the teenager, blinking in confusion. "This is what you do to shut that shit up," Xin smirked, grabbing the pack of candy the boy was demanding earlier.

She raised the pack of candy up. The Mom watched as Xin swiftly smacked the boy in the face with the candy. Feeling the stinging sensation, the boy instantly shut up, placing his hands on his face. "When she said no, that meant no! Now shut the fuck up and quit acting like you ain't got no damn sense!" She snapped, dropping the pack and stalking back towards Gaara, who had opened a bag of cookies to chomp on.

"You are the epitome of gentleness."

* * *

><p>"OHHH! WE GOT THE STAAAAAR!"<p>

Sunday night, the teens gathered in Naruto's house for a game night. For once the teens weren't playing a game that was centered around an all out brawl. In fact, they were playing almost the opposite of the usual fighting games they played.

Mario Party.

Xin played as Daisy teamed up with Hinata who was playing as Peach. Together, the girls were the fierce princess team, a fitting term for the Hyuuga twins who were treated like princesses. Playing against them was Gaara and Naruto. Gaara playing as Dry Bones while Naruto played as Boo.

Watching the two teams play against each other was quite entertaining. Only at times like this did Hinata let herself go and become more competitive and hyped along with the other three playing along with her.

"Shut the fuck up! You girls cheated!" Naruto accused the twins, pointing an offending finger between the two. "Don't be a sore loser," Hinata gave a sly smile to her boyfriend, causing him to pout. "Don't get too comfortable with the star. We're gonna steal the shit out of that thing," Gaara clarified as Naruto finished his turn so they could go onto the mini game.

The guys did end up stealing the star from the girls, but after Xin angrily bashed Naruto in his head with her remote, Hinata stole it back and they quickly bought their second star. In the lead with two stars and one-hundred and twenty coins, the girls were dominating in the game.

"Come on, how the fuck are you two losing to Hinata and Xin? Hinata is socially retarded and Xin's plain ol' retarded. This is a sad day for you two," Sasuke snorted from the ratty couch. He promptly shut up when Xin turned around and blandly threw her nun-chuck at his face. "You shut the hell up and stay back there!"

Obviously, the girls ended up winning the game. Gaara was not pleased. He was never going to hear the end of this now. He looked at Naruto and scowled. It was his fault they lost, the bitch. He didn't know how it was his fault, per say, but he just knew he could find a way to blame the blond.

However, the funfest was cut short when they heard the door leading to the kitchen open. "Guys, it's going on eleven," Minato called down the group of teens. "You don't have to go home, but you gotta get the hell out of my house. Oh wait...you do have to go home!"

"That's cold, Minato-Sama..." Tenten grumbled, unlocking Neji's grip on her and standing up. Her friends did the same, standing up and stretching, cracking their bones or rolling their shoulder. The trek upstairs was quiet and calm for once.

Kushina and Minato wished them a good night as they watched the teens slip into the shoes and coats and disperse towards their cars, Temari and Gaara going towards the same car and Hinata and Xin leaving with Neji.

* * *

><p>"Sometimes I wonder if he's secretly gloating about his hair."<p>

Monday afternoon after a long day of school, the girls sat in the twin's kitchen, surrounding a table littered with junk food suck as chocolate, two boxes of sausage pizza, several bags of potato chips, a large brownie pie, and french fries.

"He said my hair has the potential of being as soft as his," Tenten snorted, reaching for a slice of pizza. "Ha! What kind of man gloats about having soft, shiny hair anyway? If he wasn't fucking me, I'd think the bastard was gay! I bet he'd shut the fuck up if I cut all that fuckin' hair off!"

"You think that's bad?" Sakura scoffed with a raised eyebrow, shoving a handful of chips into her mouth. "Sasuke had the nerve to say I was getting more heavy to have on his lap. Me? Heavy! As if! The idiot was trying to suggest I'm getting fat. I'm not getting fat! I'm fuckin' skinny as hell! So what if I eat a little junk food here and there? I'm gorgeous, dammit!"

"Gaara has been saying the same thing about me!" Xin flagged her hand, grabbing a slice of pizza. "He thinks I'm using my culinary class as an excuse to buy all this food and eat it for myself! Please, most of the time I'm baking for his non-cooking ass! He thinks he's so special cuz' he eats all those damn cookies and doesn't gain any weight. Who the fuck even asked him for his input? Cookie-eatin' mothafucka...!"

"Oh, please! Shikamaru won't even pay attention to me! Says he's too tired to have sex. I can take a hint goddammit. If he doesn't want to screw around like bunnies in heat, he can be acquainted with his hand because that's the only thing that's gonna keep him company if he keeps pushing me away! I've worked long and hard to get this bangin' ass body and If I want him to stick his meat inside of me, then dammit, I want the meat inside of me!"

Hinata smiled slyly, humming pleasantly. The little brigade of women glanced at the blunette, scowling at her. "I have nothing to complain about. My Naruto is perfect," The Hyuuga sweetly (the sweetness only masked the arrogance in her voice) declared.

"Lucky bitch," Temari scowled, pouring herself and Xin a mug of hot chocolate with little marshmallows. "Yeah? Put a bowl of ramen in front of the fucker, let's see how perfect he is then..." Xin mumbled into her mug.

Hinata, catching what her sister said, threw her a dirty look. "Least he doesn't think I'm getting fat," Hinata shot back primly. "Ooh, that was low," Xin shook her head at her sister. "I think that's enough corruption for Hinata for today," Tenten said, patting the table to settle the sisters down.

"Corruption? I'm not corrupted," Hinata blinked her large innocent eyes cutely. "You're just as catty as the rest of us," Sakura snorted, twisting and pulling at a lock of her pink hair. Hinata only laughed sweetly but said nothing else.

"I blame Xin."

"Me too."

"I'm not even gonna argue with you bitches. I did a damn good job corrupting her ass."

"Least she takes credit.."

* * *

><p>When the Hyuuga twins awoke on Tuesday morning, it was eight-fifty. Hinata had flown into her twin's room, shouting that they were late. Scaring the living shit out of her slumbering sister, Xin promptly jumped damn there out of her skin and fell to her floor.<p>

Hanabi, who was awake and wasn't as groggy as her two elder sisters, watched as the girls darted around the house. When they were completely dressed and ready to run out the door, she decided to tell them the truth.

"School is canceled."

The two stopped dead in their tracks just as they were about to spring outside like the track-stars they were never meant to be. "Didn't you two know? It snowed heavily last night. Schools are closed till further notice," Hanabi smirked like an evil cat.

Xin turned to glare at her younger sister. "Why didn't you say that earlier?" She hissed through clenched teeth. "Cuz' I thought it would be funny to watch you two run around like crack-fiends," Hanabi chirped, hands on her hips.

Hinata sighed as her two sisters started another argument. The only thing she could make out was Hanabi insisting that Xin was an idiot while Xin fired back by calling Hanabi an 'underachieving mistake'.

Ah, the beautiful bond her sisters held.

While they bickered, Hinata took it upon herself to peek out the front door. She was met by cold air brushing past her cheeks and a winter wonderland. It was as if Kami-Sama herself had laid a thick, white, blanket over Konoha.

It was quiet beautiful, she loved the winter.

"Ah, the first thing I get to hear this wonderful morning are my two pleasant daughters screaming profanities at one another. I have surely succeeded as a good parent," Hinako chimed, appearing from the kitchen. "Girls, stop bickering," Hiashi sighed heavily, following his wife towards his three daughters.

"She started it!"

"Well I'm finishing it! Xin, your little sister is not a failure in life and Hanabi, your sister is not...well..." Hiashi trailed off, unsure of himself. Hinako gave him a certain look that told him he better not say what she thought he was going to say. "Your older sister is not an idiot, Hanabi," Hiashi quickly finished.

Hinako simply shook her head and kissed her three daughters on their heads. "Unfortunately, work has not been canceled. Also, your Father and I have to go on a business trip. We don't know how long it will take but hopefully we'll be back in time for Christmas and your birthday. You girls still have your curfew. Aunty Yuka or Uncle Hizashi will be checking on you three so no funny business."

The girls seemed dismayed by this. This wasn't the first time their parents had been called away close to Christmas or their birthdays. The twins hoped their parents would be back before their birthday. Turning eighteen was a big thing for them. They would be considered adults by then and their parents had to be there for them.

"Where are you guys going?" Xin asked as she and Hanabi got their parents coats out from the closest while Hinata grabbed their briefcases. "Kumo. I think it would be a good idea to talk with A-San personally since he's such a grouch. Every time we speak over the phone, he gets distracted or angry and crushes the phone before we can come to an agreement," Hinako answered, sliding into her coat Xin held out for her.

"Have a safe trip!"

Hinata, Xin, and Hanabi stood at their front door, watching their parents drive away in the Hyuuga limo. When the limo was out a sight, Hanabi slammed the door shut and watched her two sisters stagger towards the living room.

"Aren't you two going to go upstairs?"

"It's toooo faaaar."

Hanabi snorted as she witnessed her 'graceful' and 'strong' sisters' collapse sloppily onto the couches, whine like two-year old and fall asleep like babies. Shaking her head, Hanabi turned away. "Role models, right..."

* * *

><p>Xin was ripped away from her dream world when someone latched onto her bare ankle and yanked her off the couch. She screamed, hit the floor with a dull thud, and groaned loudly. Rolling onto her back, she looked up to see Naruto and Gaara standing over her.<p>

Groaning, she thread her fingers through her bangs. Looking up, she saw it was only ten-thirty and that Hinata was still asleep on the loveseat. The fuck. Why didn't they yank her midget ass off the couch? Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't people just let her sleep.

"XIIINNY! Good! You're awake."

"Who let you in my house?"

"Hanabi."

"Goddammit Hanabi..."

"Up you go..."

"What do you guys want?"

"COME PLAY IN THE SNOW WITH US, BIIIITCH!"

Xin stared blankly at the blond. Quietly, she picked up a throw pillow and chucked it at her sleeping sister. Hinata squealed when the pillow hit her in the face, waking her up. "Xin, why would you do that?" Hinata croaked, her throat dry and in need of something to drink.

"Get your idiot," Xin grumbled, stalking towards the kitchen. Obviously she's not going to be able to get more than two or three hours of sleep, so she might as well start on breakfast for the four. She had no idea where Hanabi was and didn't care enough to find out.

Preparing breakfast wasn't as bad as it could get. Xin only slapped her skillet into Naruto's face twice and slapped Gaara with the spatula twice. And when the four finally sat down to enjoy the breakfast, only a couple arguments broke out amongst them.

The morning started off pretty well. After their food digested, the twins pulled on their clothes, hats, gloves, scarves extra socks and protective boots. When they were done getting dressed, out the door they flew with their boys.

They spent the first hour in the snow building snowmen. Hinata and Naruto built a jovial snowman and even added a black top hat, a striped scarf and a carrot nose. Xin and Gaara decided to give their snowman an evil grin, a red and white scarf, and a butcher knife.

"Satan's descendents." was Hinata's simple reasoning.

Later, they had an all-out snowball war. Due to the fact that Xin threw like a fuckin' man and Hinata was very strategic, the girls dominated at the snowball war. Somewhere around noon when Xin hit Naruto in the eye with a snowball, they decided to get back in the house and get warmed up.

"I can't believe you hit me in the eye," Naruto complained as the teenagers peeled off their damp coats. "I can," Gaara snorted, following the girls upstairs. Xin chuckled and threw the boys a change of clothes before she and Hinata left to go change their clothes as well. Meeting back up in the kitchen, Hinata prepared three cups of hot chocolate while Xin cooked Naruto a big bowl of ramen.

"That was fun," Xin grinned, coming to sit with everyone, sliding Naruto's bowl of ramen towards him. "Hinako and Hiashi at work?" Gaara started the conversation off. The twins both seemed to slump in their chairs at the mention of their parents.

"They left on another business trip this morning," Xin ran her slim fingers through her bangs and tapped her nail against her mug of hot chocolate. "Are they going to be here for Christmas and your birthday?" Naruto asked with caution, watching their expressions.

"Who knows," Xin shrugged, her face being wiped blank of any emotion. "Yeah! If they can't make it, it's no big deal," Hinata smiled sweetly. Naruto slipped his fingers through Hinata's smaller fingers and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"They'll be back to host that stupid banquet though," Xin added thoughtfully, tapping her lip. "Do I have to go?" Gaara groaned loudly, reclining. "Well no...but that just means it'll be easier for me to get drunk and someone taking advantage of me. You want that on your conscious? Huh? Do ya? Do ya, punk?"

Gaara shot her a dirty look but leaned over and pecked her on her lips. "Wear something sexy," He told her, running his fingers down her arm. "Why?" She frowned, tilting her head to the side. "Cuz' sexy clothes are always the easiest clothes to get off."

Xin blushed heavily, Naruto looked disgusted and Hinata coughed uncomfortably. "Gaara, while it's lovely that you and my sister are back together..Please, not at the table," She shook her head as Gaara let out a dry laugh.

"What do girls want for your birthday?" Naruto suddenly asked loudly.

"Let's have a party!"

"Can we go gnome-hunting?"

Gaara stopped stirring his hot chocolate to stare blandly at his pale girlfriend. "Gnome-hunting." He repeated, watching her smile gleefully. "Mm. Gnome-hunting," Xin's smile stretched into a full-on grin. "Why would we even consider doing that?" Gaara asked dryly as she shifted hyperly.

"Cuz' it pisses people off."

"Do people in Japan even collect garden gnomes?"

"Good question. If we just go hunting for them, we could find that out."

"Shut up Xin. No more ideas from you."

"Mean asses."

* * *

><p>"Xinny, I didn't know you were performing in the Winter Show this year," Tenten sat down in her seat across from Temari. Xin glanced up from her cell phone. "Since when?" Xin blinked quizzically as Shikamaru snorted in his sleep across from her.<p>

Temari glared at him and chucked her textbook at him. With a surprised snort, Shikamaru jerked up. Blinking tiredly, he turned to glare at the blond girl. "Temari! What the hell?" He groaned loudly, rubbing his face. "I'm sorry dear, were you sleeping?" Temari smirked at him, leaning into her seat comfortably.

"Anyway, moving on," Xin shook her head, ignoring the bickering couple. "Since when?" She grumped out, rubbing the back of her neck. "Orochimaru-Sensei just asked me to remind you to come to practice today," Tenten told her, looking towards their door. Of course Kakashi-Sensei was late again.

Xin groaned and slammed her head to the table. "I thought he was kidding," She whined, kicking her feet out. "Ow! Ow! Xin, stop kicking me!" Shikamaru growled as Xin's heels made contact with his shins twice in a row.

"Sorry." Xin sighed, her voice muffled. "Goddammit. Now I have to go to practices, Christmas shopping, find a freakin' dress for my parent's banquet, speaking of parents, I don't know when they'll be back! And my birthday is coming up, which means family are staying longer than they need to."

"Sounds like fun," Shikamaru sarcastically noted. "Buddha kill me now." Xin grumbled, lifting her head up and massaging her temples. "Death is a peaceful solution but no death for you, Missy," Temari gave a sweet pat to Xin's head.

"Fuck off, Blondie."

"Where's the Christmas cheer?"

"It crawled up my ass and died there."

"You're a ray of sunshine."

* * *

><p>"Where's Xin?" Gaara asked during lunch as he realized he hadn't packed any cookies. "She said she had to go to practice during lunch," Naruto shrugged, biting into an apple. Hinata thought it would be a good idea to start eating some fruits at least. She didn't think ramen all the time was a healthy diet.<p>

Naruto was too much of a punk to say no to her.

"Practice for what?" Sakura asked, tapping two pencils against the tabletop. "Winter talent show. Apparently Orochimaru-Sensei was determined to get Xin to perform. Obviously whatever he did convinced her since she's not here," Temari explained just as the doors burst open and Xin stormed in.

She moved towards their table but did not sit down, instead opting to stand with her hands on her hips. "How's practice going with your favorite teacher, Xin?" Tenten gave a cheeky grin, laughing at the smaller.

"I'm glad you find that so funny, Tenshi. Know what else is funny?" Xin asked with a smirk, staring down at the Chinese maiden. Tenten had hunted Xin's ass down and made sure she and Neji understood that she didn't want everyone to know her true origins just yet. Allowing Neji and Xin to know the truth was enough to make Tenten feel nervous to begin with.

"What?"

"Orochimaru sent me here to come get you and Hinata."

Tenten instantly stopped grinning and glared at the smirking Hyuuga. "You're joking," She stated flatly. "Can't say that I am," Xin replied, shrugging her shoulders casually. Tenten groaned loudly and Hinata sighed heavily.

Xin, basking in the fact that she wasn't the only one who had to be around Orochimaru, smiled sweetly and clapped her hands together. "Let's go," She cheered cheerfully, watching as the two girls stood sullenly.

Kissing Gaara on the cheek and stealing some fries from Naruto, Xin led the other two girls out of the room. They knew she was pretty damn happy she didn't have to be the only one suffering. "Guess this means we have to stick around on the day of the Talent show to see Xin perform," Shikamaru noted, noticing a certain bruised, blond girl get up and approach the table.

'This bitch just doesn't get the picture,' The lazy genius thought sourly, watching the girl come closer and closer. How many times was Xin going to have to threaten and smack this girl around to realize that getting with Gaara was like trying to live on the Sun.

Impossible.

Impossible, you silly bitch.

But Shikamaru remained quiet as Ayumi stopped at the table with a cheery smile. "Hi!" She chirped sweetly, ignoring the annoyed looks from Sakura and Temari. Naruto turned to look at her but paused as he got a good look at her bruised face.

"Goddamn girl! The fuck is up with your face?" He shouted loudly in alarm, causing his friends to burst out into laughter. Ayumi seemed taken aback by his exclamation and her smile twitched. "I was savagely attacked," Ayumi replied quickly.

Gaara snorted. From what Xin told him about the fight, she stated she had given Ayumi a chance to talk and Ayumi didn't listen. So, Xin went in for the attack. "Xin said she gave you a chance to talk so there wouldn't have to be a fight, but you continued with your lie," He bluntly said, not even bothering to glance at the girl.

His sister was right. Females were evil creatures. That's why Temari only associated with a few females. The female population was catty and manipulative. He could understand why Xin didn't want him to talk to Ayumi.

The bitch was crazy.

Ayumi was quiet once more. "Xin did that to you?" Temari raised her eyebrows. Xin had yet to tell everyone else about her fight with Ayumi. A moment later, she snickered. "I'm not surprised. She punched you directly in the face, right? No girl punches. They just flail their arms and scratch."

Ayumi's smile twitched again. "Look, I think it's in everyone's best interest if you just quit right now. That way, Xin won't have to get angry and attack you, you won't have your face in that situation and I won't hear my girlfriend rant about you desperately trying to get me to fuck you."

Ayumi almost seemed heartbroken at Gaara's words. "Wait, you said girlfriend," She said after a moments' pause. "You and Hyuuga. You're going back out?" She asked slowly, almost fearfully. Goddammit, she thought those two were done for good.

"Yep."

"Oh."

"Bye now."

Ayumi pouted, folding her arms. Feeling defeated, she began stalking away. "I've lost this battle, but I haven't lost the war..." She mumbled under her breath as she returned to her group of friends, fake friends, really.

She wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

><p>By the time Hinata, Xin, and Tenten got out of school that day, it was close to six o'clock. "Tenten, are you sure those designs will be appropriate?" Hinata questioned quietly as the trio walked down the street.<p>

"Orochimaru approved of them."

"He barely glanced at them. He's gay, what does he care what females wear?"

"Xin, that's not nice."

"But it's true."

"Like you have any right to talk about my designs being appropriate. The dance moves you were showing Xin and the rest of the girls aren't what I would call 'appropriate'," Tenten snickered as Hinata blushed heavily.

Xin held the door to WacDonalds open so the two females could go in before her. When Hinata danced, she became a completely different person. She wasn't a stuttering mess or 'socially retarded'. Nope, she was a fierce, accomplished dancer.

Orochimaru had Tenten doing the primary designs for the outfits, Hinata making up the dancing, and Xin singing most of the songs. So of course, the three had to work together the most. Good thing they were already best friends to begin with.

Xin was pissed she had to sing three songs. Two Christmas songs and one song they were going to select randomly based off its' popularity. Xin was not pleased. She really didn't feel like singing three big ass songs while dressed up and dancing around the stage.

But Orochimaru was bribing her.

He knew her too damn well.

Once they got their food, they settled at one of the booths and began to consume the greasy fast food (well, Hinata got a salad). The trio enjoyed a calm dinner while chatting about what they deemed normal. And for the record, what they were chatting about was no where near normal.

Just as they were finishing up and Xin was nibbling on their fries, a boy suddenly plopped down next to Tenten. He was an average looking boy, with messy chestnut brown hair and confident grays. Not as confident as Neji or Sasuke, but pretty confident.

"Hi," He chirped in a friendly voice. Hinata frowned innocently while Xin gave a simple look but popped another fry into her mouth. "Hi," Tenten replied, awkwardly. "So, what's your name?" He asked cheerfully.

"Tenten."

"Tenten, huh? Sounds Chinese. Are you half Chinese?" He kept the conversation up, ignoring the awkward feeling as the twins watched him. "I am, does it really matter to you?" Tenten reached over towards Xin, grabbing a handful of fries.

Ignoring the glare the Hyuuga shot at her, Tenten looked at the boy. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come chill for awhile. You two cuties could come too, I have two friends that would like to meet you," The stranger prattled on, glancing at the twins.

"Yeah," Xin began, leaning her cheek in her hand with a pleasant smile. "I'm not sure if my convict of a boyfriend would like me hanging out with some guys but I'll ask him if you want me to." She hummed sweetly, loving the almost scared look that crossed his face.

"Last time I hung out with some boys my boyfriend didn't know, he came to find me and ended up stabbing one of the boys," Xin elaborated falsely. The stranger paled. "He's such a sweetheart, don't you think?" Xin continued to coo sweetly.

Tenten gave the girl an amused look. "In fact, she's dating my cousin," Xin pointed a nail towards Tenten. "And my cousin is best friends with my boyfriend, so you know...my boyfriend's temper and bad habits sometimes rubs off on my cousin."

The three girls cackled as they watched the stranger retreat away.

Nights like these.

* * *

><p>Xin hummed softly as she trailed her nail in circles around Gaara's bare chest. She was pretty sure it was getting close to ten o'clock, but she would worry about that later on. But for now, she'd just relax in utter bliss with her love.<p>

"_You da one that I dream about all day  
><em>_You da one I think about always  
><em>_You are the one so I make sure I behave  
><em>_My love is your love, your love is mine..."_

Gaara's arms circled around her waist and he rolled them over, placing her underneath him. She gave him a sly grin. "Say it." She demanded playfully. "Do I have to?" Gaara sighed heavily, brushing his lips against her lips softly.

"I guess not," Xin replied with a secretive smirk. He only blinked at her quizzically before leaning down towards her lips. At the last second, she turned her face to the side so he kissed her cheek instead. Gaara groaned loudly.

"Give me your lips."

Xin wriggled out from underneath him.

"No."

He watched as she crossed the bed away from him.

"C'mere."

"No."

Gaara reached forward, grabbing her around and swinging her to the bed once more. Xin squeaked in surprise and tried to struggle away from his hold. She grinned wildly once he managed to grab at the hem of her tank top and began sliding it up her flat stomach.

Only, he paused just as he was about to uncover her breasts. "What, what's the matter?" She asked slowly, noticing his expression. He strained to hear but he knew damn well what was about to come. "My parents are coming up the steps."

Xin blanched.

"Bedroom checks!" They heard Kushina shout from down the hall. Panicking, Xin shoved Gaara off of her and rolled off the bed, about to dart towards his opened window. Before she could get there, the door began to open.

Thinking fast, she darted behind the door, praying to Buddha she wouldn't get hit with the door. Gaara quickly calmed himself, reclining on his bed. "Bedroom checks? Really?" He asked blandly as his parents stepped into the room.

"We're just making sure," Karura hummed as she followed Shigure towards the opened window. Gaara looked towards Xin and quickly motioned for her to get out of the room now. Holding her breath and nodding, she quietly crept out of the room.

She ran.

Not downstairs. One of the maids could catch her. Instead, she ran towards Temari's room. She barged into her best friend's room without a thought and came to a screeching halt at the foot of Temari's bed and grimaced.

Shikamaru was in there as well.

On top of Temari.

Ew.

"Xin!" Temari hissed, once she noticed the pale girl standing there. "What the hell are you doing in here?" She demanded in annoyance as Shikamaru slowly sat up. "Your parents are coming to check your rooms. Me and Shika need to get the hell out of here."

Too late.

Temari's doorknob began to jiggle.

Shikamaru reacted first, surprisingly. He rolled off the bed, grabbed Xin, yanked her to the floor and dragged her underneath the bed. Temari quickly feigned innocence, just as her brother had done moments ago.

He clamped his hand over Xin's mouth to conceal her heavy breathing. Damn, out of breath already and she only ran down the hall? Maybe it was time to quit with the cigarettes again. She didn't want her teeth to start yellowing too!

Temari had the same type of conversation with her parents as the two friends waited for Karura and Shigure to hurry the fuck up and get the hell out of the room. "Do you know where Kankuro is, honey?" Karura asked, pausing at the door.

Kankuro was in the basement. But, if Temari told them he was in the attic or something, that could buy Shikamaru and Xin some time to run to the basement and leave through the back door, hopefully not getting caught.

"He went into the attic."

She never felt bad about lying to her parents. If her parents hadn't decided to have this silly curfew, she wouldn't need to lie to them. But they wanted to make things hard, so lying is what she would do if she had to!

Once they were gone, Xin and Shikamaru crawled out from underneath the bed. "Go down to the basement and get out through the back door. You only have a couple minutes though," Temari instructed quietly, opening the door slowly and peeking out.

The two nodded and slowly crept out the room. Pressing the backs against the wall, they began to ease down the hall to the staircase. "We're like secret agents," Xin grinned stupidly after awhile. Shikamaru paused for a moment and thought about it. A minute later, he muffling his laughter.

Xin began humming the Mission Impossible theme song and rolled diagonally across the hall to the other wall. Shikamaru only watched and struggled to conceal his laughter as Xin looked around again. Fuckin' retard.

Their eyes became wide once they heard Karura's voice floating towards them. Shit. They were coming out of the attic already. Looking at each other, their faces became deadly serious. They nodded quickly in understanding.

In the next minute, they were speeding down the rest of the hallway, down the stairs and to the basement. Nearly tripping the rest of the way, they made it into the basement. Resting their hands on their knees, they panted heavily and tried to steady their heartbeats.

"What the hell?"

The two teens looked up the middle Sabaku child and was quite surprised to see a girl sitting with him. The two stood up from the couch and Xin's eyes widened. The girl had fiery red hair that stopped at the small of her back and mismatched eyes. The left one was neon green while the right one was deep blue.

"Sei!"

The female was shocked just as much as Xin. "Is that you, Xin?" She asked slowly, her voice coming off with a kind tone. "You two know each other?" Kankuro asked, raising his eyebrows. "Once upon a time, we did." Sei replied cryptically.

"Still talk like that, huh?"

"Like what?"

"All funny and proper-like."

"I see you still lack common sense."

"Nice to see you too."

"Uh...not that this isn't nice...but Kankuro, your parents are checking rooms and Xin, your friend, and I need to get the hell out of here before they catch us," Shikamaru interrupted the girls, looking at the only other male in the room.

"They were serious about this curfew thing?" Kankuro groaned, rubbing the back of his neck in exasperation. "I'm surprised they didn't give you a curfew as soon as you got home Mr. I-went-to-jail-and-got-a-baby-and-a-crackatic-baby-mama. They should have your ass in the house by nine o'clock."

"Like you have room to talk. You spent a couple of hours in jail. And when you were in there, you attacked an inmate. The fuck kind of midget are you to be attacking people twice your size? Are you high?" Kankuro shot back at the Hyuuga.

"Oi! I did what I had to do to survive!"

"You choked her with a phone-cord."

The basement door suddenly opened. The teenagers froze in their places. "Kankuro? Are you down there?" Karura called down. Kankuro grabbed Xin and tossed her towards the back door, ignoring the glare he got from her once she flew into the door.

Rubbing her bruised face, she opened the door just as Kankuro answered her. She didn't have time to listen to the conversation because Shikamaru grabbed Sei's wrist, shoved Xin outside and the three took off into the dark of the night.

Yep. Nights like these.

* * *

><p>Christmas shopping.<p>

Ah, how they hated it.

Xin, Temari, and Tenten pushed and shoved through the crowds of people as Sakura and Hinata clung to the back of their shirts. It was always crowded in the mall when Christmas-time rolled around. This time of the year was the worst.

"This is the worst," Sakura grumbled as they stumbled into a clothing store. "No kidding," Temari agreed, looking around the store. Oh, Shikamaru would love that green vest over there. She left to get a closer look at it.

Tapping her lips, Xin stood next to her sister as she contemplated on Naruto's gift. It's not that she didn't want to buy it because they were expensive. Oh please. Nothing is too expensive for these particular teenagers.

She just wasn't too sure about the gift.

Shrugging her shoulders, she grabbed the orange item anyway. "After this, I'm done shopping," She told her sister, bringing her items to the front. "Me too," Hinata nodded, putting her items behind Xin's items.

"I think the girls are still shopping. We can put our bags in the car and go grab something to eat," Xin suggested as she paid the cashier for her items. She didn't even bat an eyelash at the expensive price of all her items added up.

Life if good when you're mooching off your wealthy Father.

Hinata agreed and after they let the other girls know, they dropped their bags off in Xin's car and trotted to the giant food court. The two settled for some pizza, Xin having sausage pizza while Hinata had veggie pizza.

"Oi! Hinata! Xin!"

Xin and Hinata peered over Xin's shoulder to see Lee, Kiba, and that Spanish kid Miguel walking towards them. "LEEEEE!" Xin squealed, throwing her chair back and launching herself at the bushy-eyebrow male. "XIIIIN!" He cheered just as loudly, catching her.

Hinata sweatdropped as Lee swung Xin around, her legs almost smashing into Kiba and Miguel. She was beginning to think those two were going to do that every single time they saw each other. Idiots.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hinata asked nicely once Lee set Xin down on her feet. "Yeah. The three of you together is an unlikely sight," Xin observed, stepping back once Miguel stepped towards her.

"School project," Kiba shrugged coolly, inviting himself down to sit next to Hinata. Lee and Miguel flanked Xin's sides. Once Xin took notice of Miguel being so close to her, she leaned self-consciously towards Lee.

"And what are you girls doing here?" Kiba gave a sharp-toothed gin. "Christmas shopping," Xin droned out, leaning her head on Lee's shoulder and yawning rudely. "Naruto and Gaara let you shop by yourselves?" Miguel frowned, looking directly at Xin.

"Well duh. What guy wants to go shopping with their girl? I don't even want to go Christmas shopping," Xin snorted, rolling her eyes. Miguel only chuckled and patted Xin's hand.

Xin smiled nervously but forced her hand to stay where it was. She was going to try to discreetly slip her hand out from underneath his. With her concentrating on her hand, she didn't even notice Kiba slip his arm around Hinata's shoulders.

An moment of silent passed as the teenagers sat around the table. Xin was quietly concentrating on trying to get her hand back while Hinata was shifting awkwardly. Lee seemed the only one to notice just how awkward it was.

'_Good thing Gaara-kun and Naruto aren't here…' _Lee thought, almost nervously. Since he said that, watch some dumb shit pop up and the two guys turn up out of nowhere. Damn him and his mouth.

Naruto ambled into the crowded food court with Gaara trudging behind him. They did not want to be here. At all. But, Karura and Kushina insisted the two teenagers needed to get the fuck out of Kushina's house and go buy their lovely Mothers a Christmas gift.

Don't forget your lovely girlfriends too, they had said.

Women.

The two teenagers were just about to get in line for chili cheese dogs when Naruto caught a flash of pale skin and midnight blue hair. Turning to the right, he saw a sight that did not make him happy in the least bit possible.

Kiba had his arms wrapped around Hinata's shoulders. And it wasn't in a friendly way. It was an intimate way. Like how Naruto would be wrapped around Hinata. Oh no. He narrowed his eyes and noticed that Miguel guy sitting close to Xin, his hand slipped over her hand.

He couldn't see Hinata's expression but he clearly saw how uncomfortable his future sister in-law was. She kept shifting and trying to lean away from Miguel, but the foreign exchange student couldn't take the hint and leaned closer to her each time.

Gaara was going to be pissed but Naruto nudged the redhead anyway and nodded in the direction he had been looking in. Once Gaara saw what was going on, his eyes narrowed. "Mothafucka can't take the hint…" He mumbled, stepping out of the food line and towards the teenagers.

Xin saw Naruto coming towards them but remained quiet when he placed his finger to his lips. She pouted when she couldn't find Gaara with Naruto. She could've sworn her favored redhead said he was going to hang with Naruto for the day.

Brushing it off, she grinned widely as Naruto suddenly grabbed Hinata's jaw and turned her head towards him. Not giving her a chance to react or pull away, he crashed his lips against her much more softer, glossed up lips.

The kiss was soft but had a hint of possessiveness in it that was noticeable to everyone sitting at the table. The only one who didn't seem uncomfortable was Xin. She only chuckled and shook her head but stopped mid-giggle when she felt Miguel's thumb caress her hand.

But all thoughts left her mind when she felt calloused hands on her neck. And suddenly, the hands were on her shoulders and lifting her out of the chair and spinning her around. She only saw a flash of his familiar sky-blue eyes before his lips were brushing her lips quite roughly.

Unlike the kiss between Naruto and Hinata, their kiss was not soft or gentle, but rough and heavily possessive. One hand around her waist, the other hand was intertwined with the hand that Miguel had taken over.

That'll show the fucker.

"Gaara-kun! Naruto! I was wondering when you two would pop up!" Lee cheerfully exclaimed as the couples separated. Gaara plopped down in Xin's seat and pulled her to sit on his lap. Naruto did the same with Hinata, although settling her a little more gently.

"Yeah, Naruto saw you guys out of the corner of his eye," Gaara blandly spoke, looking at Konoha's green beast. "My Hinata-senses were tingling," Naruto chuckled, snuggling into the naturally shy girl. Hinata blushed cutely while Xin giggled.

"Cute, Naruto. Cute. So, I see shopping bags," Xin hummed, looking towards the bags at the boy's feet. "Did you buy me something?" Xin reached for the bags with a smile. "Oi, hands-off greedy. It's not Christmas yet!" Naruto told his best friend while Gaara wrapped his arm around her waist tighter and yanked her away from the bags.

"You guys aren't any fun. First you won't let me go gnome-hunting, now you won't let me see what's in the bags," Xin huffed in a spoiled manner. "Gnome-hunting?" Miguel repeated his eyebrows quirking up. Xin simply nodded her head.

"Don't be such a spoiled child," Gaara reprimanded her. "I am not spoiled in no way, shape, or form," Xin insisted with a huff. "Let's be real, my dear. You are spoiled," Hinata laughed out, reclining her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm starting to notice that the three of you constantly gang up on me."

"Suck it up and take it like a man."

"But I'm not a man. I'm a small, curvaceous woman!"

"You forgot beautiful too."

Gaara shot a threatening look at Miguel while Xin rubbed the back of her neck. "It was just a simple compliment, babe. Take it easy," Xin said softly, patting at Gaara's arm. Gaara simply gave another glare before turning away.

Christmas Cheer.

* * *

><p>Before Xin knew it, she was standing backstage dressed up in an outfit with a microphone in her hand. First was the sexy Christmas song, then the next song and finally the popular song. She wasn't really nervous per say, she just wanted to get it over with.<p>

Hinata and Tenten appeared. Hinata was dressed in an outfit similar to Xin while Tenten was more somberly dressed. Orochimaru somehow got Hinata to actually dance along in the show, not just come up with the dance moves.

"You okay?" Tenten asked, fixing Xin's outfit. Xin only sighed and brushed her bang from her face. "Can we just get this over with?" She grumbled in annoyance as Hinata smiled. "Two minutes, ladies!" Orochimaru alerted them with a smile. "Good luck, Hinata-Chan, Xin-Chan."

Xin only pulled on her fingerless gloves while Hinata fixed the scarf around her neck, "Let's get this done," Tenten said, leading the two girls to the stage. "Good luck girls. I'm sure you'll do great," Tenten gave them both kisses on the cheeks and quickly went to her seat with their friends.

The leaf-green curtains swooped open to reveal four girls on the stage. The twins stood in front, dressed in a vixen-style. Hinata was wearing a deep red dress that stopped a couple inches above her knees. The dress had fur trimmings around the bottom hem and the neckline. She was wearing red and white stockings to her knees and ankle-high red boots with fur trimming. Around her neck was a long fuzzy white scarf and in her hair was a single red ribbon.

Xin was dressed a little bit more different. She was also wearing deep red, but a two-piece instead. The shirt stopped right after her breasts with a diamond-shape cut out to show some cleavage. On her bottom, she was wearing a short mini-skirt that also had a firm hemline. There were two slits at her hips and a big red bow tied her skirt together. Her hair was pulled back and sitting on her head was a red Santa hat. To complete the look, she had red lacy stockings on, white boots, and a white tie.

The two girls behind them were wearing simple red dress and chunky red boots. They were just the backup dancers. They weren't too important because everyone was too busy staring at the gorgeous Hyuuga twins in the front.

When Xin heard the music, she started to sing.

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
><em>_I've been __an awful good girl  
><em>_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney __tonight_

_Santa baby, a 54 convertible too, light blue__I'll wait up for you dear  
><em>_Santa baby, so hurry  
><em>_down the chimney tonight_

_Think of all  
><em>_the fun I've missed  
><em>_Think of all the fellas that I __haven't kissed  
><em>_Next year I could be just as good  
><em>_If you'd check off my Christmas list_

_Santa __baby, I wanna yacht and really that's not  
><em>_A lot, __I've been an angel all year  
><em>_Santa baby, so hurry __down the chimney tonight_

_Santa baby, __there's something I really do need, the deed  
><em>_To a platinum mine  
><em>_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney __tonight_

_Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking  
><em>_with a duplex, and checks  
><em>_Sign your 'X' on the line  
><em>_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight  
><em>

_Come and trim my Christmas tree  
><em>_With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
><em>_I really do believe in you  
><em>_Let's see if you believe in me_

_Santa baby,  
><em>_forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
><em>_I don't mean on the phone  
><em>_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney __tonight_

_Santa baby, hurry  
><em>_down the chimney tonight  
><em>_Santa baby, hurry down the __chimney tonight  
><em>_Santa Baby, hurry tonight_

The twins ended the dance with hands on the hips, coy smiles plastered on their faces. Applaud from the audience erupted like wildfire. There was a lot of wolf-whistles which made Hinata freakishly uncomfortable, especially since Kiba was one of the loudest.

She was pretty sure Naruto didn't like that.

The twins didn't have enough time for a break, seeing as how the next music came right on after Santa Baby ended. Hinata felt lucky that she didn't have to sing like Xin had to. Good thing Xin's voice had been trained for moments like this. She started to dance as Xin opened her mouth.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
><em>_There is just one thing I need  
><em>_I don't care about the presents  
><em>_Underneath the Christmas tree  
><em>_I just want you for my own  
><em>_More than you could ever know  
><em>_Make my wish come true  
><em>_All I want for Christmas  
><em>_Is you_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
><em>_There is just one thing I need  
><em>_And I don't care about the presents__Underneath the Christmas tree  
><em>_I don't need to hang my stocking  
><em>_There upon the fireplace  
><em>_Santa Claus won't make me happy  
><em>_With a toy on Christmas Day_

_I just want you for my own  
><em>_More than you could ever know  
><em>_Make my wish come true  
><em>_All I want for Christmas is you  
><em>_You baby_

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
><em>_I won't even wish for snow  
><em>_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
><em>_Underneath the mistletoe  
><em>_I won't make a list and send it  
><em>_To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
><em>_I won't even stay awake to  
><em>_Hear those magic reindeer click  
><em>_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
><em>_Holding on to me so tight  
><em>_What more can I do?  
><em>_Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
><em>_You_

_Oh all the lights are shining  
><em>_So brightly everywhere  
><em>_And the sound of children's l__aughter fills the air  
><em>_And everyone is singing  
><em>_I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
><em>_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
><em>_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
><em>_This is all I'm asking for  
><em>_I just want to see my baby  
><em>_Standing right outside my door  
><em>_Oh I just want you for my own  
><em>_More than you could ever know  
><em>_Make my wish come true  
><em>_Baby all I want for Christmas is  
><em>_You baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby  
><em>_All I want for Christmas is you baby  
><em>_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

They didn't even wait for Xin to end the song before clapping. They began to clap as soon as she hit and held that last high note. Xin blushed a little bit as she and Hinata waved to the audience. The twins quickly left the stage to change into more comfortable clothes and for the other acts to perform.

"That was great," Hinata gushed as two undressed in the bathroom. "You think?" Xin asked, blushing. "No doubt about it," Hinata nodded as Xin pulled on a pair of skinny jeans.

The twins watched the rest of the performances backstage, waiting for Xin to finish it all up with the last song. The acts were good, but the dancing couldn't stand up to Hinata's dancing and the singing wasn't up to par with Xin's singing.

The Winter showcase was almost over, a microphone was shoved in her hand and she was making sure her clothes were presentable. Dressed in dark green skinny jeans, knee-high stilettos and a red tube top, she was ready to end the show. She signaled the music with a cock of her hip and started bobbing to the fast beat.

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
><em>_Now we're standing side by side  
><em>_As your shadow crosses mine  
><em>_What it takes to come alive  
><em>_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
><em>_But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place  
><em>_We found love in a hopeless place  
><em>_We found love in a hopeless place  
><em>_We found love in a hopeless place_

_Shine a light through an open door  
><em>_Love a life I will divide  
><em>_Turn away 'cause I need you more  
><em>_Feel the heartbeat in my mind  
><em>_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
><em>_But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place  
><em>_We found love in a hopeless place  
><em>_We found love in a hopeless place  
><em>_We found love in a hopeless place_

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
><em>_Now we're standing side by side  
><em>_As your shadow crosses mine_

_We found love in a hopeless place  
><em>_We found love in a hopeless place  
><em>_We found love in a hopeless place  
><em>_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place  
><em>_We found love in a hopeless place  
><em>_We found love in a hopeless place  
><em>_We found love in a hopeless place_

And with that, the Winter Show was done. Now that she thought about it, she was kind of happy that she got to be a part of the show with her sister. This was her last year and she needed to leave her mark at any chance she got.

She wanted the younger generation to remember her.

At the rate they were going, the generations would always talk about these friends.

"Remind me why we're going to a place to sells breakfast foods when it's nine at night." Sasuke blandly grumbled as they entered into the pancake establishment. "Pancake waits for NO ONE." Xin grinned as the server led the large group of friends to the biggest table they had.

"Breakfast food at dinnertime is good," Naruto grinned widely. "Yeah, me and Naruto used to come here all the time when we snuck out of the house at night," Xin grinned just like Naruto. "Naruto and I," Sakura corrected the grinning Hyuuga.

"As long as we're home before eleven, it doesn't matter where we dine," Temari reminded them. "What's up with that redhead girl, Xin?" Shikamaru suddenly asked the little female, who was already trying to figure out what she wanted.

"Sei? I don't know, Kankuro is the one dealing with her, ask him," Xin peeked over the menu for a quick second. "Sei? Who's Sei?" Gaara asked from beside Xin. "A girl I was friends with in one of the boarding schools I went to. Apparently she and Kankuro are in to each other. She was there the other night when Shika and I were trying to get out of the house," Xin explained, handing her menu to Gaara.

"Does she know he has a baby and a crazy baby mama?" Neji asked as they all placed their orders with a waitress who had her eyes trained on Sasuke. Sakura scowled at the woman and slipped her fingers through his.

"I mentioned that in front of her. But I don't think Sei would care too much. She likes children anyway," Xin shrugged her shoulders. "It's the men who be having problems with taking care of another person's kid," Temari snorted, not noticing the dejected waitress slink away.

"What, that's not true," Naruto argued with the sandy blond. "Yes it is. No guy is willing to take care of another man's kid unless the woman is really worth it," Temari rolled her eyes, flagging Naruto off.

Naruto pouted but decided to leave the argument where it was. The table erupted into different conversations before their meals were brought out to the table. Of course, Naruto and Xin ordered the biggest meal.

But that was only expected.

* * *

><p>Waking up Christmas morning to an empty home wasn't what the Hyuuga trio wanted, but they knew their parents didn't mean to be absent. So, in their pajamas, the three sisters padded into the living room where they knew their Christmas tree were set up with thousands of presents underneath.<p>

"Merry Christmas!"

Xin screamed, Hinata jumped, and Hanabi choked on her spit. Sitting on the couch was Hinako and Hiashi. "You're supposed to be in Kumo!" Xin pointed a finger at them as Hinata padded over to her parents to greet them properly.

"We decided to postpone the meeting. If we hadn't, we would have missed Christmas and your birthday," Hinako explained with a smile. "What about the banquet?" Xin raised her eyebrow as she

"That's postponed to February," Hiashi answered his daughter. "You haven't gotten anything else added while we were gone, have you?" He asked a moment later, eyeing her.

Xin only rolled her eyes. "No, I have not," She shook her head while sighing. "Well, the banquet has been postponed because we must return to Kumo as soon as possible. While in Kumo, we will make the proper preprations for it," Hinako explained to her three daughters.

The three of them nodded, relieved that the banquet was put off for another two months. The girls didn't really enjoy the banquet, specifically because of all the conceited, snooty relatives that attended it. Old bats, Xin always called them.

"Enough of that. It's time to open presents!" Hinako smiled widely, clapping her hands together in excitement. The trio of girls dove at the thousands of presents shoved underneath their ornate tree.

Expensive clothes, shoes, perfume was the majority of what they got. Hinata got a new easel and paint set, Xin got a pair of purple drums, while Hanabi got a new state of the art laptop.

"Itachi-kun stopped by earlier. He and Midori-chan couldn't stay long but they got you girls a present," Hinako hummed, grabbing three presents from behind the couch. She handed each present to the girls.

Hinata opened her present her present first. When the paper fell away and revealed old, ballet shoes, her eyes widened. "He gave you dusty old shoes?" Xin wrinkled her nose at the sight of the shoes.

"They're not just any old pair of shoes!" Hinata threw a pillow at Xin. "Then what's special about them?" Hanabi asked blandly as the pillow hit Xin in her face. "They belonged to Anna Pavlova," Hinata explained, marveling over the shoes.

"And?"

"She's regarded as one of the finest classical ballet dancers. She inspired me to become a dancer in the first place!" Hinata exclaimed to her twin, who rubbed her face. "Well sorry, sheesh…"

Xin snatched off the wrapping of her present next. Once she saw what Itachi had given her, she squealed loudly. "He got me a penguin pillow pet!" She fell backwards, hugging the animal pillow to her chest while kicking her legs out.

"….A what?"

"It's a pillow pet. A pillow. And a pet. A pillow pet."

"Since when is a penguin considered a pet?"

"Good question, Dad."

They ignored Xin's squealing and went to see what Itachi had gotten Hanabi, Tearing the paper away; they saw it was a brand new phone. Better than the phone her parents had. Better than the phone his parents had.

"You girls be sure to thank Itachi-kun and Midori-chan for your wonderful gifts. I'm sure they were expensive," Hinako instructed them, waving her hand for a maid to come clean all the wrapping paper up.

"Come along, Christmas breakfast!"

Having a strong family relationship was one of the best gifts, hands down.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Xinny and Hina, happy birthday to you!"<p>

Hinata and Xin blushed as they stood in the middle of the Uzumaki's basement in front of a table filled with foods, drinks, two large cakes. One was completely chocolate while the other was vanilla.

Their friends stood around them, singing the birthday song. The twins swayed to their singing, which was terribly off-tune thanks to Naruto, but that was okay. It was the thought the counts.

They blew the candles out on each cake and everyone cheered for them. "Woo! You're Eighteen finally! Let's go drinking!" Naruto cheered the loudest, throwing his arms about and jumping up and down. "Naruto, you idiot. The legal age is twenty-one," Gaara slapped the blond upside his head. "Seriously? Goddamn, Xinny, do you realize how long we've been breaking the law?" Naruto exclaimed with wide eyes. "Thank Kami-Sama that you're cute," Xin laughed, patting his broad shoulder. "But we should still get white-girl wasted!" She pumped her fist in the air. "Hell yeah!" Naruto grinned, copying her fist pump.

"Can we just get the presents over with?"

Naruto gave Hinata a necklace, wounding around the chain was a daffodil leading to a medium sized turquoise, which happened to be her birthstone. Hinata nearly cried at how thoughtful and sweet her Naruto was.

Gaara had whistled the moment Xin asked for her present. Confused, she heard a tiny bark and turned around to see a Siberian Husky pup sitting at her feet. Big, friendly blue eyes were gazing up at her. Xin squealed, scooped the puppy up and cuddled the baby.

Everyone else had picked out expensive American sneakers, custom made hoodies and bags that had their names printed on it, a few video games for Xin, and perfume for Hinata.

After the presents, everyone sat down and watched Neji and Sasuke try out one of Xin's game. They offered to let Xin play it first, but she insisted to sitting at Gaara's side and simply watched them play.

Gaara had his arm wrapped around her neck and his hand intertwined with her much smaller hand. Hinata sat with Naruto, pulled to his side by his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hope you girls had a good birthday."

Naruto kissed the side of Hinata's temple while Gaara placed a kiss on Xin's unsuspecting kiss. She grinned and Hinata smiled sweetly. The puppy snuggled at Xin's face and Hinata had her beautiful necklace around her neck.

"It was perfect."

* * *

><p><em>TeeBeMe: I wasn't going to update until Christmas, but I think I have to work Christmas so I did it today.<em>

**Xin: We're finally back together!**

_TeeBeMe: Yep. My laptop got a virus from a site I went on looking for dresses for my brother's prom. So I was forced to steal my brother's laptop to finish this chapter. Been in front of the laptop writing all day so I hope you guys enjoy._

**_Xin: That was nice of him._**

_TeeBeMe: I suppose. In order of appearance, You Da One by Rihanna, Santa Baby by Eartha Kitt, All I want for Christmas is You by Mariah Carey, and We found Love by Rihanna. I also meant to say: I, too, have a pillow-pet. Yep, sixteen years old and I have a penguin pillow pet. You're never too old for a pillow pet. _

**Xin: Please drop a review!**

_TeeBeMe: Merry Christmas everyone._

**Xin: And it's early but have a Happy New Year!**


	9. The Way I Am

_TeeBeMe: to that lovely reviewer, you resubmitted your review just like I was hoping! I knew deleting it would be a bit childish but I didn't know how else to get you to explain. You weren't signed in so I couldn't PM you, so I hope you don't think so little of me. You were not harsh, I just didn't know how else to get your attention. Thanks for explaining. _

_This story is just supposed to be funny. Stupid things happen and if I had made Xin into an innocent angel who does nothing, it'd be boring. Yes, she's cruel and mean; I just never believed everyone can be good and positive all the time. That's what Naruto and Hinata are for. _

_As for her clothes, she dresses like a slut. She's not fucking every guy that crosses her path, so who cares if she wears skirts and tank tops. She likes to party. Ever seen someone party in sweats? Boring. _

_Xin is Hinata's foil. They are opposites. Everything Hinata is not, Xin is. I will try to make her less Mary Sue-ish. _

_And as for writing the lyrics out, I just like sharing my music with the readers. If no one else likes it, you can all tell me and I'll stop sharing music. Other readers seemed to like them so I never thought much about it. _

_I hope this won't spark a debate in reviews though. I understand you're most likely to disagree with what I've said so far and I hope I didn't come off as rude. If you'd like to further press the matter, please, PM or email me._

* * *

><p>Karura, Hinako, and Kushina sat together in the kitchen, gazing out the large window at their kids playing in the snow. Hinata and Gaara were busy making a snowman while Xin and Naruto were darting around the yard throwing snowballs at one another.<p>

Kushina giggled when Naruto threw a poorly aimed snowball that crashed into the snowman. Gaara scowled and threw the carrot they were using as a nose at the blond. Xin was laughing and pointing at Naruto while Hinata shook her head at their antics.

"We raised good kids, don't you think?" Hinako laughed as Naruto threw a snowball directly at Xin's face to get her to shut up. "I agree," Karura nodded, her sandy-blond locks falling over her shoulders.

"I mean, sure…my boy might be mentally challenged, Gaara is homicidal, Hinata is scary when she's mad and Xin's completely bi-polar…I think we did a good job..." Kushina laughed, brushing a long lock of hair behind her shoulder.

"My Xinny, she's doing a lot better. She's come a long way. So has Hinata," Hinako hummed, drumming her fingers against the tabletop. "They're good kids. They're going to be okay after they leave on their own." Karura summed it up confidently.

Just then, a snowball collided into the window.

"They're still so far off."

* * *

><p>"Well, what should we name you?"<p>

Xin tapped her bottom lip in thought as she stared down at the puppy snuggled into her blankets. "How about Spike?" Xin asked lamely. The puppy seemed to grunt in disapproval.

Xin just shook her head and turned away to pick up her phone from her cluttered desk. She smiled wryly at the dumb text message Naruto had sent to her phone. She quickly tapped in a witty, sarcastic reply and tapped the send button before shoving the phone into her pocket.

"_Cause it's a beautiful night  
><em>_We're looking for something dumb to do  
><em>_Hey baby  
><em>_I think I wanna marry you"_

The nameless pup seemed to perk up as Xin sung to herself while looking into her mirror. Noticing the puppy, she turned to face him. "You like that song? It's by Bruno Mars," Xin hummed, smiling widely.

She titled her head to the side, tapping her bottom lip in thought. "Mars. That's what I'll call you. Mars," She grinned widely, clapping her hands together and nodding her head.

The puppy, now named Mars, barked in satisfaction.

This was going to be a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p>"I sooo bussed my ass this morning."<p>

Xin and Shikamaru glanced up from a question and answer assignment Kakashi had assigned them. Temari tenderly rubbed her tender bottom and sat down across from Tenten.

"I can't stand winter!" Temari groaned while looking over the twenty questions assigned. "It's been like ten years since you moved to Konoha from Suna…shouldn't you be used to the winter time now?" Tenten rolled her eyes at the blond girl across from her.

"Do I look like I'm used to it?"

"Well, no. Not in particular."

"Then shut the hell up."

"Winter isn't that bad," Shikamaru shrugged as Xin continued answering questions quietly. "You've lived here your whole life; of course you don't think winter is that bad," Temari snorted.

"Wassup with you Xin? You've been quiet," Tenten pointed her pencil in Xin's direction. "That brat Hanabi has been acting strange lately. I think some girls are picking on her at school," Xin sighed heavily.

"Are you going to get involved?"

"Should I?"

"It would be the right thing to do,"

"How many times do I do the right thing before doing the wrong thing?"

"Good point."

* * *

><p>Xin and Hinata waited in the car for their younger sister. They were parked outside of the prestigious school Hanabi was enrolled in. Hinata sat unmoving with a blank expression while Xin rapped along to a song playing.<p>

_Uh, yo, yo, I get it cracking like a bad back_  
><em>Bitch talkin she the queen when she looking like a lab rat<em>  
><em>I'm Angelina, you Jennifer, c'mon bitch you see where Brad at!<em>

_Ice my wrist-es then I piss on bitches_  
><em>You could suck my diznick, if you take these jizzes<em>  
><em>You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses<em>  
><em>Yeah they know what this is givin' this some business<em>

_Cuz I pull up and I'm stuntin' but I ain't a stuntman_  
><em>Yes I'm rockin Jordans but I ain't a jumpman<em>  
><em>Bitches play the back cuz' they know I'm the frontman<em>  
><em>Put me on a dollar cuz' I'm who they trust in<em>

Hinata shook her head and snapped at the pause button before the song could continue. Xin instantly stopped bouncing in her seat and ceased her rapping. "Hinata!" She whined out, turning to stare at her twin.

"Is this what America calls music? I pity them," Hinata shook her head, causing Xin to frown at her. "Don't be such a hater. You just mad cuz' your music is ass," Xin snorted, reclining into the chair.

"You're just mad because…."

"Wait…"

Xin suddenly placed her hand on her sister's shoulder, stopping the girl from talking. She squinted past her, causing Hinata to turn her head and look in the same direction. Hanabi came storming out of the building, towards the car.

Hanabi wretched the door open and Xin began to whine about the abuse her car was suffering. She was silenced with a quick slap to the head delivered by her supposedly sweet sister. 

Sweet her ass.

"Hey Hana-Chan," Hinata greeted cheerfully, elbowing Xin in her ribs. Xin grunted, rubbing her ribs. "Hi Bibi," Xin waved, wanting desperately to get out the car and see if Hanabi inflicted any damage to her car.

Goddammit, why couldn't they just leave her baby alone? She needed to start driving her Dad's car to school; they can abuse the shit out of his car. Let's see how he likes that!

"Hi," Hanabi greeted, throwing her bag with her sister's bags. "How was school?" Hinata asked as Xin revved the engine, grinning widely when some of the kids turned to gawk at the pretty car with the powerful engine.

"It was fine. Can you take me the library?" Hanabi asked with a sigh and running her fingers through her coffee brown tresses. "What's wrong with Dad's library?" Xin asked, taking a turn to the closest library.

"I can't do a report on any of his books. They're all about business and bullshit like that," Hanabi huffed in annoyance. Hinata turned to look at Hanabi while Xin raised an eyebrow.

"Don't curse, Hanabi," Hinata reminded her younger sister. "But Nee-San curses all the time," Hanabi frowned while glancing at the accused sister. Xin parked in the library parking lot and shook her head.

"For once, Hanabi…I'm going to be dead serious with you," Xin hummed out, picking at her nails. Hanabi stared at the back of her sister's head long and hard. Xin looked down at her nail and felt a feeling in her stomach.

"Just because I do something doesn't mean you can do the same thing. I am a bad role model and a bad older sister. But you know, I was so used to Mom and Dad not caring how I acted when Hinata and I were kids, I didn't think my behavior would affect you."

Hinata stared at her usually immature sister. "Just because I curse and fight, party, and drink doesn't mean you can. And I know that sounds hypocritical but don't be like me. I'm not a good role model."

Xin got out of the car and sauntered into the car. "She's a good role model," Hanabi finally said after a moment's pause. "You think so?" Hinata asked softly as Xin wrestled the library door open.

Hanabi gave a small smile as they both followed in the library.

"Are you actually reading a book?" Hinata peered over Xin's shoulder in the library. Xin was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the library with a book in her hands. Xin peeked up and smiled.

"They have Dr. Seuss."

Hinata slapped her forehead but sat down next to her. _'The Hunger Games' _was cradled in her hand. A stack of slim books were piled next to Xin. Hinata read the spines of the books.

'_The Lorax', "Yertle the Turtle', 'Green Eggs and Ham', 'Oh, The Places You'll Go!', 'Hop On Pop', 'If I Ran the Zoo', 'And to Think That I Saw It on Mulberry Street', "Horton Hears a Who' 'One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish'. _

"Xin, you're eighteen years old reading children's literature."

"And?"

"You don't see anything wrong with this picture?"

Xin frowned thoughtfully at _'The Cat in the Hat' _book. "No, should I?" She asked innocently. Hinata slapped her forehead in exasperation. "I wonder exactly when Mom and Dad went wrong with you?"

"I'd say when they allowed me to start watching any anime I wanted. I watched some violent shows," Xin grinned widely. "Yeah, that's probably right," Hinata agreed a moment later, nodding her head.

The two were silent as they read their books. When Hanabi was finished, she had to drag her sisters away. Xin threw a fit when she realized she didn't possess a library card and forced Hanabi to check out all the Dr. Seuss books out for her.

Hanabi was embarrassed as the three girls settled into the car, their books piled into the back with Hanabi. "You….you're an embarrassment!" Hanabi grumbled as Xin took off at a freakishly quick speed.

Getting out of the car, Hinata turned to talk to Xin for a quick second only to shriek when Xin was tackled to the snowy ground. "GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME, HOE!" Naruto screamed out as he and Xin wrestled in the snow.

"Hey Hinata. Hi Hanabi."

The Hyuuga sisters turned around to face the rest of the delinquents. "Looks like the rest of the rejects are here," Hanabi sniffed out, turning away with a flip of her hair and flouncing away.

"You're a bitter little girl," Neji called after his youngest cousin. Hanabi only flagged him off over her shoulder as she glided into their ornate home. "Where are you girls coming from?" Tenten asked, leaning against Xin's car.

"Library. Hana needed a book. Xin threw a fit in there and almost had us kicked out," Hinata chuckled in good nature. "Why? Did she realize she had a first-grade reading level and couldn't comprehend high school leveled books?" Sasuke snorted, watching in disinterest as Xin forced handfuls and handfuls of snow down Naruto's throat.

Idiots.

"She wanted to take out some books but couldn't because she's never had a library card so she started whining," Hinata explained, hearing Naruto bitch about the snow being forced into his mouth.

"What books did she want?"

"Dr. Seuss books."

"…..I wonder if Hinako knows she's raised an idiot."

"Something tells me she might have a clue."

Temari shivered and leaned into Shikamaru. Knowing she was cold and fed up with the weather, Shikamaru wrapped his arm around her tightly. She huffed out a cold breath but smiled softly when Shikamaru placed a warm kiss to the side of her lips.

Hinata decided the wrestling match needed to be stopped when Xin shoved Naruto's face into snow and held him there while cackling evilly. After Gaara pried her away from the blond and Hinata helped the poor boy up, Neji led his friends into his cousins' home.

* * *

><p>"OH MY KAMI. DRAGON, DRAGON, ROCK THE DRAGON, DRAGON BALL Z! TURN IT ON BITCH!" Xin screamed as Sasuke flipped past Xin's favorite anime show without blinking.<p>

"No. Sasuke is in control of the TV."

"Why are you speaking in third person?"

"Cuz' Sasuke feels like it."

"But this is _my_ house."

"Sasuke ignores your point."

With a furious growl, Xin threw herself forward. She landed on her cousin and the chair he was reclining in tipped backwards, the two teenagers sprawling to the floor while wrestling for the remote.

With one good punch to the throat, Xin was able to rip the remote from the Uchiha's hand. "HA!" She grinned widely as Sasuke wheezed and choked for air. She settled on the couch next to Gaara and flipped back to Dragon Ball Z.

"Yaaay! The Buu saga!"

"What a violent cartoon. I think you're right Xin. This is where Mom and Dad went wrong. Letting you watch this," Hinata motioned to the violent show with a shake of her head.

"Can we play a game?" Naruto asked after the show ended. "What kind of game?" Tenten asked, seemingly interested. Naruto jumped up and snatched the bandanna on top of Xin's head off.

"OI!"

"Shut up, skank."

"I will fuckin' shank you!"

"This is how we play. We wrap this around someone's head so they can't see anything, right? Then we spin them around until they're dizzy as fuck. Then the rest of us run around avoiding the dizzy fucker." Naruto explained with a grin.

"Before we actually consent to this, cuz' I know you bored idiots will….you all realize we're adults, right? Except for Gaara," Sasuke snorted out. Gaara gave Sasuke a glare. That little prick.

"I was a man before you were." Gaara snapped at the dark haired male. Sasuke opened his mouth to retaliate but Sakura beat him to it. "Can we not even get into that? I really don't want to hear when you became 'men' and who made you into that 'man'!"

Sasuke continued to glare at Gaara while the redhead simply smirked. Xin ignored the stupid banter with a sigh and tried her best to fix her hair. Sakura on the other hand, slapped Sasuke upside the head with a frown.

"1…..2…..3…."

"NOT IT!"

"Xinny, you're it!"

"Wait, but I don't wanna be it!" Xin whined, shaking her head stubbornly. "Too bad!" Naruto grinned, grabbing her and yanking her to her feet. Xin only let out a whining noise as Naruto tied the scarf over her eyes.

"Ready to get dizzy, bitch!"

"No…"

"TOO BAD!"

"Round and round and round she goes, when she'll stop, nobody knows!" Naruto cackled, spinning Xin around at a fast paced. He kept spinning her around until her face almost turned green.

Naruto slowly backed away from the spinning girl. "And go!" Naruto shouted with glee. Xin stumbled to a stop, trying her best to regain her wits about her. She couldn't see a damn thing, so she had to listen. That was the whole point.

The night was filled with squeals of laughter.

Nights like these shouldn't end.

* * *

><p>"Just give me a hug."<p>

"Get away from me."

Xin and Hinata watched in slight humor as Naruto chased Gaara around the room. Today was Gaara's birthday. And Naruto, being the great big ball of Sunshine that he was, thought that hugging Gaara would be the greatest gift of all.

Gaara was not pleased.

"Would you just sit still and let me hug you?"

"No!"

"Let me hug you like your parents never did!"

"Stop being such a fruit!"

"Just accept my loooove."

"You guys, we're going to be late for ice-skating," Hinata said over the shouting. Xin rolled her eyes and moved forward. She shoved Gaara into the wall near the door and tripped Naruto to the floor.

"Play time is over, boys. We'd like to get this date started," Xin told them, hands on her hips. "Did you have to shove me into the wall? What did I do wrong?" Gaara growled as he pushed off from the wall.

"Stop your whining, Hinata and I would like to hit the road already," Xin rolled her neck in a circular motion. Gaara threw his girlfriend (it felt damn good to call her that again!) a disgusted look when her neck popped from the motion.

"Let's go then, damn."

* * *

><p>"Naruto, just calm down and stop swinging your arms around like a monkey," Xin grumbled, catching Naruto under his arms as he slumped forward. Gaara and Hinata had vanished to buy some hot chocolate, leaving Xin to try to help Naruto skate.<p>

Naruto sucked at skating.

"Look, you little priss! Just because you've been skating since you were seven and it's easy for you doesn't mean it's easy for me!" Naruto barked at her while she helped steady him.

Xin was almost tempted to drop him on his ass for that comment about being a priss. "I'll have you know I've been skating since I was six, dipthong," She sniffed out, beginning to skate backwards.

Naruto let out a squeal as she tugged him along. He gripped on her wrists tightly while she allowed a more relaxed hold on his arms. "Come on! It's just roller-blading! Just slide your skates," She instructed as Naruto spazzed on the ice.

Five minutes of spazzing, Xin dragged Naruto over to the benches and collapsed next to the blond. "This is ridicules! It shouldn't be so difficult to learn how to skate!" Xin growled, slapping her hand against her forehead.

"Shut up! Not everyone can learn as fast as you!" Naruto barked at her. "Quit yelling at me! It's not my fault you're an idiot!" Xin replied just as harshly. An older couple suddenly skated by the bickering duo.

"Quarrelling lovers. Remember when we bickered like that?" the older woman chortled out whimsically. The two instantly stopped as the couple viewed them with knowing looks.

"You've got it all wrong, Oba-Chan!"

"Yeah! I would never date someone like her."

"….What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"Well for one, you have a filthy mouth!"

"So do you!"

"But you're a girl!"

"Fuck is that supposed to be mean?"

The older couple chortled again and skated away as the two continued to bark and hiss at each other. "What in the world are you two shouting about?" Hinata sighed heavily as she and Gaara walked to the gate.

"Your boyfriend is just mad cuz' he can't skate," Xin huffed, grabbing the Styrofoam cup Gaara held out for her. "Your girlfriend is just mad cuz' she isn't a proper lady!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the female next to him.

"Would you two stop fighting?" Hinata sighed, sagging her shoulders. Xin rolled her eyes but started to quietly sip on her hot chocolate. The four finished their cocoa, Hinata and Gaara laced on their skates, and they got back on the ice.

It took them almost two hours to teach Naruto to skate.

It was worth it.

"FUCKIN' SHOW OFF!"

"YOU MAD!"

Yep, all worth it.

* * *

><p>"Where'd Karura and Shigure go?" Xin asked as she and Gaara walked into his house. "They had a business trip in Tanzaku town. I think they took Kankuro and Miyako with them too," Gaara answered as he tossed his coat on the couch. "Temari is at Shika's house."<p>

Xin smiled coyly once they stepped into his room. "So we're all alone?" She hummed secretly. "Pretty much. How come you didn't give me a birthday present?" Gaara asked, looking at the pile of presents his friends and family had shoved into his hands earlier today.

"Cuz' I'm your present," Xin tapped him on the shoulder. Gaara turned to look down at her grinning face. She motioned up and down to her body. "Your present is waiting to be unwrapped!" She nodded her head, her grin widening.

"Happy Birthday, babe."

* * *

><p>Monday morning, Xin's eyes slowly opened first. She groaned loudly and pulled her knees up to her chest. Gaara shifted next to her. "Goddammit Gaara, this hurts," She moaned out loud, elbowing him in the chest.<p>

Gaara sputtered next to her. He rubbed his bare chest. "Why'd you do that?" He grumbled, his voice thick with sleep. "I'm in pain, you prick," Xin whined, rubbing her eyes.

"Really? I feel great."

"Fuck you!"

"If you insist…"

"Not even if you begged," Xin huffed, pushing his arm away and sitting up with a groan. "We could just ditch school today and stay here until the aches goes away," Gaara offered as Xin grabbed his hoodie off the floor and pulled it around her.

"Nah. Mom and Dad will find out. If they find out about this…we're dead. Specifically you," Xin chuckled, sauntering off to raid Temari's room for clothes that she left there when she would sleep over.

She came back from her shower ten minutes later just as Gaara was finished getting dressed. "Here," Gaara turned towards her with a shirt held in his hand. "What am I supposed to do with this?" She raised a black eyebrow.

"Wear it, stupid."

"Why?"

"Cuz' I want you to."

Xin rolled her eyes but took the shirt. She yanked it over her head. She tampered with it until one side hung off her shoulder, making it seem more feminine in some way. Although it was still quite obvious the shirt belonged to Gaara.

"Time to go learn."

"You think people will notice we had sex?"

"Who knows. If you act normal, no one will find out."

"But I don't feel normal. It hurts to walk."

"Sorry about that."

"Ugh, you're no help."

* * *

><p>"Oi, Sai is looking for you and Gaara," Xin said as the group of friends sat down at their table. Hinata frowned in confusion. Not that she didn't like her cousin, but why would Sai be looking for her. "What does he want?" Sasuke asked sourly, his face twisting up at the thought of his weirdo cousin.<p>

"I dunno, something about an artist competition or some shit," Xin shrugged blandly. Hinata's eyes brightened up at the mention of an artist competition. "That sounds like fun, right Gaara?" She asked excitedly.

"It actually does," Gaara nodded his head in approval. "We should enter it. Did Sai say what the grand prize is?" Gaara looked at Xin, who seemed to fidget underneath his gaze. Xin nervously tapped her nails against the table and shifted.

"The grand prize isn't revealed until they choose a winner."

The friends turned around to see Uchiha Sai standing closest to Sakura and Naruto. "Hi Sai," Sasuke, Neji, Xin, and Hinata chorused together. Sai was pretty damn weird and didn't care too much to hide it.

Xin could never figure out what his sexuality was. Did he like guys or girls? Xin was pretty sure he leaned towards guys more because he tended to ask Naruto about the size of his…er…..penis.

But there were often times when Sai would stare at Sakura. So…what the hell did he prefer? Sometimes Xin would just try to come right out and ask if Sai was open to both sexes but Hinata would slap the bullshit out of her and tell her not to do it.

"But the competition goes further than Japan. It doesn't go to the United States though. Just Japan, China, and Vietnam," Sai explained without an expression. "What about places like Thailand, Cambodia, the Philippians, and Korea?" Sakura asked, flipping her pink hair over her shoulders.

Sai's head snapped in her direction and she inched further away with a frown. "I guess including Thailand, Cambodia, Philippians, and Korea would be too overwhelming. Japan, China, and Vietnam are already big as it is," He answered blandly.

"Would it kill you to use some freakin' emotion, Sai?" Xin rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Did Uncle Madara beat the emotions out of you when we were all kids?" She asked with a shake of her head.

"Xin, don't speak of Madara in that way," Neji folded his arms across his broad chest with a yawn. "Emotions are a waste of time," Sai replied in a cold voice before turning away.

"I think you hurt his feelings," Shikamaru raised a thin eyebrow. "Yeah, don't care," Xin snorted, reclining in her chair. "Anyway…I've been meaning to ask….." Temari trailed off, looking towards Xin.

"Yes?"

"Has something recently happened…?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well…you seem to be really fidgety and you keep blushing and sometimes you even start to twitch. Almost like how Hinata can be," Temari observed, leering towards the smaller woman.

"I don't have the slightest idea of what you're talking about," Xin brushed the inquire off, looking away with a twitch. The only one to notice the smirk on Gaara's face at Xin's reaction was Hinata.

Hm..

* * *

><p>Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets as he ambled next to Gaara. "Hey, Gaara, we're best friends, right?" He pulled his orange hoodie tighter around his body. "Uh, yeah…if that's what you want to call it in an un-fruity way.."<p>

Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend's way of speaking. "And you know Xinny is my best friend too and putting aside the fact that she's your girlfriend, she's your friend as well…right?" Naruto trailed off in an uncertain manner.

"Whatever you're trying to say, spit it out…"

"You and Xinny…you two had sex."

"Yeah?"

"I know you guys did it so there's no need to lie."

"I'm not lying."

"And we're friends so you need to just tell the truth."

"I am telling the truth."

"And she's like my sister so I don't want to see her hurt again."

"Neither do I."

"So you just need to tell me the truth."

"I don't know how to make myself anymore clear than I already have…"

Naruto stopped walking to stare at his best friend. "I knew it!" He shouted loudly, pointing a finger at the redhead. "You did not. Hinata figured it out first and told you," Gaara snorted sourly.

"…Shut up."

"Idiot…"

Naruto stuffed his hands into the pockets of his blue skinny jeans and began to walk again. "So how was it?" Naruto smiled in a perverted manner and loomed closer to Gaara's face.

Gaara shoved Naruto's face away with a dry chuckle. "Wild and rough." He smirked in victory. "It started off kind of slow at first cuz' she was virgin but we got into it when she got comfortable."

Naruto let out an obnoxious laugh and punched Gaara in the shoulder playfully. "Lucky bastard," He laughed out again. "Hinata will come around. Give her some time," He advised the blond, who nodded.

"You'd better be careful. If Itachi, Hiashi, Hizashi, or Neji find out that you had sex with Xin, you're a dead man. You got lucky that Temari was able to talk Neji into calming down when you 'cheated' on Xin. You were even more lucky when Xin didn't let Itachi or her Dad know either."

"I know. Thanks for the heads up," Gaara nodded his head in appreciation. "Just…don't hurt her. I know I might sound like a fruit, but I really don't think I can see Xin like that again. I mean, you only saw her when she was angry and bickering with you. But you weren't there for the parts when the sadness was really evident in her eyes."

"I know you guys really get on my back cuz' I tend to Hinata's every whim. I'm willing to go through Hell and back for her and we all know that. You guys probably don't think I'm a real man for acting that way. But I know for a fact that if I ever broke her heart like you broke Xin's heart, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Gaara was silent for a pregnant pause. "You and Hinata are good for one another. You make each other happy so just keep doing what you've been doing," He told his best friend after awhile.

"Thanks man."

"Anytime, fruit."

"Oh…I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember where it is we're supposed to be going?"

* * *

><p>The girls sat in the kitchen of the Haruno manor. Sakura tapped her fingers against her knee as she, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata stared holes into Xin's back. Xin, ignoring the staring and the quietness, busied herself by baking pastries for the girls.<p>

Xin sighed heavily and placed the large bowl of cake batter down on the counter. "Stop staring at me," She barked over her shoulder. "It's your fault! Stop being so secretive," Tenten accused the Hyuuga.

"I'm not being secretive about anything," Xin argued, grabbing the bowl again to continue stirring the batter. "And if you girls don't shut the hell up, I won't make any sweets!"

"Just tell us what happened with you and Gaara! We know something went down," Sakura narrowed her eyes at Xin. Temari rolled her eyes at Xin's childish behavior. She had enough of this.

"We always tell you the truth."

Xin paused and groaned. That was low. "What do you think happened?" She twisted her lips up and stirred the batter a little more violently. "Personally, I think you two had sex with one another," Hinata suggested first, calmly.

Xin did not answer. Sakura gasped, Temari put her head down, Tenten grinned impishly and Hinata remained calm. "Ew, you had sex with my brother," Temari groaned in disgust.

"It was going to happen sooner or later. Gaara says sooner is good," Xin rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "When did this happen?" Tenten asked, seemingly not bothered by the subject.

"His birthday."

"Birthday sex!" Tenten whooped in good humor. Sakura shook her head out of her stupor and chuckled. "Looks like it's just me and you, Hina." Sakura reached across and tapped Hinata on the arm. "Xin traded on us."

"Well I had to give him something."

"Had to give who what?"

The girls turned to the entrance of the kitchen to see Hisae briskly walk in. They blanched similarly. "Nothing, Hisae-San," Hinata waved the subject off and leaned away from the table to let Hisae see all the fatty junk food spread over her kitchen table.

"What are you girls doing?" Hisae frowned in distaste. "Baking sweets," Xin showed her the bowl of chocolate batter. "Why?" Hisae folded her arms across her chest. "Every week we get together to complain about our boyfriends over junk food."

"Must you consume fatty food all the time?" Hisae rolled her eyes and stepped closer to the band of girls. "Sakura, Xin, you're getting a little pudgy. Especially you Xin, you've always been a little heavy from the start so consuming all this junk food isn't too good…"

"Did she just call me pudgy…?"

"Did she say I've always been heavy?"

"Maybe you girls need to eat some salads. It'll be good for you," Hisae forced a smile before leaving the kitchen. Xin scowled harder than she usually did and contemplated on chucking the bowl of batter at her friend's Mother.

"Your Mom is _so _pleasant," She decided that it would be better to just take sarcastic jabs at the older woman. There was no telling what would happen if she threw the bowl at Hisae. She wasn't willing to take the chance.

"Maybe she hasn't been getting any dick lately," Tenten giggled in a perverted manner. "When did you get so perverted?" Hinata asked innocently. "It's not my fault. Neji is rubbing off on me. He likes to talk dirty when we fuck."

"Okay, that's way more than I needed to know about my cousin!" Xin insisted with a small groan. "Perhaps I shouldn't have asked…" Hinata trailed off quietly, slightly embarrassed.

"You guys wanna know what he likes to say?"

_"NO!"_

* * *

><p>The group watched in interest as Xin and Sakura stood in front of the wide-screen T.V. The two had their eyes trained to the game on the screen, was Dance Central 2.<p>

Why they energetically danced and whipped their hair back and forth to the sound of 'Whip My Hair', working up a sweat. "Explain to us why they're excersing, please. I mean, I'm more concerned that Sakura bribed the shit out of Xin to do this with her," Neji turned to the rest of the girls.

"Hisae basically called them fat," Temari shrugged blandly as Xin bent over and violently whipped her hair in a circle. "Really?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Sakura is getting 'pudgy' and Xin has always been 'heavy'." Temari continued as the exhaustion finally caused Xin and Sakura to fall to the floor.

"I'm sweating," Xin groaned out in disgust. "That's what happens when you exercise, you dunce," Sasuke rolled his eyes, snorting when Xin weakly flipped him off. "Can't believe she called me pudgy," Sakura whined, burying her face into the carpet.

"Well, it's your fault for being pudgy," Tenten shrugged casually with a lazy smile. Sakura whined childishly and curled into a ball. Sasuke got up and walked over to the pinkette.

"Lay off meatball head. My girlfriend is not pudgy," Sasuke sniffed, picking Sakura up as if she didn't weight anything. "You stink, come on," Sasuke said to the sweaty woman, ambling towards the stairs.

Xin rolled onto her back with a sigh. "I'm going to go shower too. I'm borrowing some of your clothes, Naruto," Xin weakly pushed herself to stand on her feet before wobbling off to the stairs too.

"Try to not break anything!" Naruto called after her. The teenager only waved over her shoulder in a half-assed reply. "They've been doing a good job. Eating healthier and trying to exercise," Hinata smiled pleasantly, leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah, but I thought Xin didn't care if people thought she was heavy," Naruto frowned, his blond eyebrows drawing together. "Deep down, she cares about how her body looks," Gaara folded his arms across his chest.

"Every girl does," Temari reasoned, allowing Shikamaru to wrap his arms around her body. "Even you?" Neji questioned in interest. His interest was spiked because he wasn't used to the girls being….well….girls.

They did girly things like shopping and they dabbled in make up. But as far as fretting about their weight or their hair (like Sakura had been doing lately. Apparently having it short was not what she wanted anymore); they really didn't do all of that.

Temari didn't answer but Hinata got up, moving towards the mini-fridge. "Well guys want their girlfriends to have perfect bodies. So, we're all trying to keep ourselves fit," Hinata explained thoughtfully.

"Yeah, so our weekly get together of eating fatty junk food and complaining about how you boys can be asses has turned into every two weeks," Tenten hummed nicely. "Wait, you girls do what?" Naruto frowned, looking at the three girls.

"Eat fatty junk food?"

"No! You girls talk about us?" Naruto's frown turned into a pout. "Basically," Temari shrugged with a bland expression while Shikamaru grunted and snuggled into her chest. Temari gave him a sour look but said nothing.

"Do you girls talk shit about us?"

"You bet."

"Gasp! Even you, Hinata?"

"O-Of course not," Hinata blushed, shaking her head. "Hinata is too sweet to talk shit. And besides, you're 'perfect' to her," Tenten sighed, plucking at Neji's arm. Naruto's pout turned into a stupid grin. As Hinata neared him, he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to him, ignoring the surprised gasp that emitted from her.

"Perfect my ass."

The friends glanced up to see Xin come thumping back into the basement. She had raided Naruto's closest; she was dressed in a light orange T-shirt that resembled a dress on her and dark blue sweat pants. The pants were so big on her, she had to pull on the draw-strings and tie them so they could stay on.

"You didn't dry your hair so now my shirt is getting all wet," Naruto whined, pointing at the wet stain on the back of the shirt from her hair. "And I am perfect you hooker," He sniffed in annoyance.

"Where's Sasuke and Sakura?" Neji asked, swatting at Tenten's plucks. "They routed," Xin shrugged, sitting in the small space between the couch's arm and Gaara. "What are we talking about anyway?"

"Your rude ass just threw your two cents in and you didn't even know what we were talking about?" Naruto shot Xin a dirty look. "Pretty much," She shrugged back, acting casual.

"Great Buddha, you're a moron."

* * *

><p>Xin sat awkwardly in Tsunade's office, shifting every so often. The busty Principle was turned away from the Hyuuga, talking into the phone. There was no doubt in Xin's mind that Tsunade was speaking to her parents in Kumo.<p>

Tsunade hung up the phone and finally turned towards Xin. Once Xin caught the hard stare being directed at her, she tried her best to forge an innocent smile. "Drop the innocent act, Xin." Tsunade ground out in irritation.

"I've known you since you were young, Xin. Isn't that right?" Tsunade said slowly. Xin pursed her lips in thought. "That's right," Xin nodded just as slowly, regarding the Principle carefully.

"I've always found it interesting that you always get a burst of strength when you get angry," Tsunade looked off out the window and Xin looked as well, wondering what the hell Tsunade was looking at.

"I didn't mean to hit that boy but he wouldn't shut up," Xin tried her best to explain herself. "Ah," Tsunade nodded. "You know what I think it is?" Tsunade's expression hardened and Xin held her palms up in confusion.

"I don't think you possess any real strength," Tsunade began, ignoring Xin's offended look. She held up her hand to shut the eighteen year old up so she could continue. "I think the answer is adrenaline. I think you're addicted to adrenaline."

Xin looked unconvinced. "Do you sometimes have troubles sleeping or relaxing?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes," Xin answered, not noticing her hands were twitching.

"And I know from experience that it's easy for you to become bored."

"Well yes…"

"And you can work for hours but still feel like you've accomplished nothing when you're motivated."

"That's also true."

"You're good at starting relationships but sometimes it's hard for you to maintain them."

"I'm not seeing your point."

"You suffer four out of the five apparent symptoms. You see, what I've come to believe is that you like placing you or your friends in danger, it excites you. You get that burst of strength and go with the flow."

Xin was quiet for several seconds and tapped her nails against her leg. "I don't know what to say," She said softly, looking down. "It's just a theory," Tsunade shrugged in boredom.

"Anyway, your parents are pissed," Tsunade sighed heavily, resting her chin on her folded hands. "You're eighteen years old and still acting like a spoiled brat. This cannot go on any longer," Tsunade told her.

"Don't you think my parents should be telling me this?"

"Unxinnu!" Tsunade growled, slamming her fist down on the desk. Xin flinched and held up her hands in defeat. "Sorry, Sorry. Continue," She smiled weakly and held her hand over her mouth.

"Look. After speaking with Hinako and Hiashi, they came up with their own punishment. You must take this seriously," Tsunade continued on, ignoring Xin's confused look. "If you get into trouble one more time, outside or at school, they will cut you off from their wealth."

Xin only gaped.

"Fuck."

* * *

><p>Xin said nothing as she stepped into her last period class and went to her table. Ayumi's face twitched as Xin came to stand by her. "We have to bake a lemon pie?" Xin asked, reading the assignment. "What's the matter with you, Hyuuga?" Ayumi scowled with hands on her hips and Xin tied on her apron.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Xin sighed heavily and placed the large batter bowl in front of them. "Well, you aren't glaring at me or being mean at all," Ayumi replied slowly as Xin started to gather all the ingredients.

"We shouldn't fight. That's all I'm saying."

Xin quietly began to stir the corn starch and sugar in the pan and added the egg yokes in. Ayumi regarded her carefully but said nothing as she poured lemon juice, butter, and lemon pill into the mix.

The two formerly bickering duo worked with another for the first time since they started to class in December. Before, Xin would just do all the work (she did love baking after all) while Ayumi would busy herself by being out of the way.

She had to keep her temper in check.

* * *

><p>Ayame and Midori blinked quizzically as Xin waltzed into Midori's room. "How'd you get in here?" Midori asked from her spot in front of her computer. "The front door?" Xin questioned with a frown.<p>

"You didn't break it down, did you?" Midori asked sourly as Xin bristled. "No, I knocked on it and was allowed in after someone opened the door. Why does everyone think I'm a brute?" She growled, hands on her hips.

"Well…you tend to act like one," Ayame shrugged, peeking over the magazine. "That isn't true," Xin insisted with a huff. "You're already starting to lose your temper," Midori sighed heavily, pointing out Xin's flaw.

Xin flexed her fingers out and started to take deep breaths through her mouth. After she was done calming her temper, she collapsed onto Midori's freakishly soft bed. "Alright girly, you're acting odd so let's talk," Midori hummed, poking at Xin's stomach.

"I don't feel like talking but to sum everything up: I can't get into anymore trouble or else my family is kicking me off their will and won't give me any money," Xin confessed in one breath.

"…That doesn't seem so bad. My parents won't give me any money but I'm okay," Midori shrugged her small shoulders. "That's because you had someone that took you in. If my main family cuts me off, my extended family will cut me off also." Xin groaned, holding her face.

"It's for you own good."

Ayame raised her eyebrows at Midori's words. Catching her look, Midori shook her head. "Xinny, I love you…but lately…it seems like you're letting your anger get the best of you more often then it should. You needed a wake up call. You can't always do what you like."

Xin sat up only to slump her shoulders. "I know. Tsunade thinks that I'm addicted to adrenaline and I don't want to admit it, but I think she might be right," Xin awkwardly rubbed the back of her head.

"Well at least you've come to admit it!" Ayame cheered, slapping the back of Xin's back. With a surprised shriek, Xin fell straight off the bed. "Oops, sorry," Ayame laughed, ignoring Xin's half-assed glare.

"All you need to do is keep your temper in check."

Easier said then done.

* * *

><p><em>TeeBeMe: This chapter is hideously short, I know! Unfortunately I'm not in a good state of mind right now. I'm not crazy but I've got a lot going on and it's rather hard to focus on anything, really. Also, songs: Marry You by Bruno Mars and Stupid Hoe by Nicki Minaj. <em>

**Xin: A lot has been going on**.

_TeeBeMe: Well, to my lovely reviewer (I don't know what to call you, I hope you won't mind me calling you 'reviewer'), I tried to explain Xin's abnormal strength since she is small. One step at a time, hm? I'd also like to say again, I am sorry for deleting your earlier review. But I knew it would get you to resubmit it. I still hope you'll forgive me? _

**Xin: She doesn't own any of the Naruto characters, except for me. **

_TeeBeMe: To all of my other reviewers, be honest, does Xin's personality bother you? Or this story? This story was never meant to be taken seriously. I just wanted you guys to find my story funny. _

**Xin: Review, review! See you guys in February. **


	10. If you ain't freakin', We ain't speakin'

_TeeBeMe: To all you fabulous people who love and support Xinny, thank you :). I've thought long and hard about it and I don't think Xin should be changed. She's the crazy, vulgar, sarcastic, freakishly strong girl. There's not a lot of females like that in the Naruto series, and the females that are like that, barely get any screen-time. So, as Hinata's foil, Xin will **stay** as her foil. I'm **not** going to **change** her. I'll show her other sides, but she's not changing. Sorry for anyone who doesn't like Xin. _

**Xin: LOVE MEEEE.**

_TeeBeMe: Er...right. Anyway, I'd just like to say R.I.P to Miss Whitney Housten. I don't know if you people know her, liked her or hated her. But I adored her. And her death was a shock. I grew up listening to her. So rest in paradise, Miss Housten, God called you home. _

* * *

><p>"Ayame, would just come <em>on<em>?"

Midori watched humorously as Xin struggled to drag Ayame down the hallway. "I really, _really _don't think this a good idea!" Ayame objected, trying her best to get away from Xin.

"Ayame, it's been like three months. Come _on_," Xin grunted as Ayame held onto the gate. "So? Mind your own business!" Ayame insisted as Midori bent down to pry her fingers off the iron gate.

"What's the problem? You love him and I'm pretty sure he loves you so you guys need to just grow up and talk things out," Xin insisted, watching Midori remove Ayame's hands. "HA! As if you're one to talk you midget hypocrite!" Ayame hissed at her.

"It took being stuck in an elevator for you to listen to Gaara! And even then he had to sit on you to get you to listen!" She continued in annoyance. "True, true. But we're kids! You two, or at least you, should know better!"

"You both suck," Midori rolled her eyes, peeling Ayame's fingers off finally. Xin rocketed back on her back when Ayame's finger suddenly let go. Ayame quickly jumped to her hands and knees, trying to crawl away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Xin growled, scrambling up and throwing herself through the air. She landed on top of Ayame, sending the older woman sprawling to the floor. The two women wrestled on the floor before Xin clasped her arms around Ayame and began tugging her down the hall once more.

Midori rapped on the door twice and ignored the other two females bickering right next to her. She heard moving around on the inside before the door swung open and came face to face with Sasori himself.

"Midori?"

Midori smiled sweetly and held up a hand in a friendly wave. He nodded to her but shot her a confused look. She simply pointed off to the side. Peeking his head out the door, he raised an eyebrow at the sight of Xin and Ayame quarreling.

Xin instantly stopped when she heard Sasori clear his throat. Grinning widely, she grabbed Ayame by her shoulders and pushed her towards Sasori. "You. Her. Talk." She commanded, pointing between them.

"What?"

"You two need to talk your feelings out," Xin said slower, pointing at Ayame and then him. She rolled her eyes. Could he not understand Japanese? What was she speaking, English?

"Why?"

"Because you _love _her!"

"…."

Xin's mouth twisted up and she squinted at him. "So, you're okay with saying goodbye to all of _this_?" She all but screamed, suddenly groping Ayame's breasts and squeezing them together, nearly popping them out of her shirt.

"Xin! Stop!" Ayame squealed, trying to push the small pale hands away. "Huh? You okay with someone holding on to this?" Xin continued, ignoring Ayame as she spun the girl around and grabbed onto her ass.

Sasori knew people could hear Xin's screaming. If she didn't shut the fuck up, someone was going to call downstairs and report his ass. "Alright, Alright! I'm not okay with _any_ of _that_. Now shut the fuck up and get in **here**!"

Sasori grabbed Ayame first and tugged her in first, which caused Xin to fly in after her. Midori only shook her head and calmly followed in, taking off her shoes. Looking at the two on the floor, she rolled her eyes and yanked their shoes off too.

"Xin thought it was high time that you had the talk. Her and Gaara got back together, so you know, she wants everyone to be loved," Midori shrugged apathetically, stepping over the two females and sitting on the couch.

Xin scrambled to her feet and darted to the couch as Ayame sat up with a huff. She blinked quizzically when a hand was shoved into her face. Her face instantly brightened up when she realized Sasori wanted to help her up.

"We can talk, but I have a question," Sasori said once he pulled Ayame to her feet. "Whaat?" Xin droned out, glancing over her shoulder. "You and Gaara? What's going on with that?"

"I'm surprise you care. To sum it up, we talked, I forgave him, he forgave me, we had sex, and we're as happy as a fat man with cake," Xin grinned brightly with a giggle. "Wait, sex?" Midori shrieked, grabbing Xin by her forearm.

"Yes. Sex."

"Great Buddha, tell me about it." Midori squealed, shaking Xin violently. Sasori face-palmed. His hand (which had never let go in the first place) tightened around Ayame's much smaller one and started to lead her away.

"We're not getting anywhere with those two," Sasori stated with a roll of eyes and closed his bedroom door behind him. "You never get anywhere far when Xin is involved," Ayame let out a whimsical laugh.

A moment later he joined her on his bed. "If I told you I missed you, would you believe it?" He asked her slowly as Ayame looked down at her feet. "Well, not really," Ayame said just as slowly.

Ayame only smiled at his offended look. "You're no Naruto. You don't like talking about your feelings and putting yourself out there. You keep your feelings in and you remain apathetic all the time."

"You know, Deidara told Xin and Xin told me that he caught you watching Dr. John and eating ice cream right after we broke up," Ayame grinned widely, playing with her hands. Sasori seemed to blanch and choke on his spit.

"It's a lie."

"Really?"

"A _**lie.**_"

The two weren't aware that Xin and Midori had their ears pressed to the door and were straining to hear the conversation. "What the hell are they saying?" Midori hissed, trying to phase her face through the door.

Xin shook her head and waved her hand in the older woman's face. "Shh! Shh!" She insisted with a quiet hiss. If Midori kept taking, Xin would concentrate on listening to her instead of what was going on behind the door.

"Look, Aya, I'm not Prince Charming. And chances are, I never will be," Sasori started off seriously and unsure of himself. Usually, he didn't give two shits about girls and their feelings.

But Ayame, she was different. Her big purple eyes stared into his own, urging him to go on. Her eyes were innocent and they weren't corrupted. Eyes were the doorway to the soul, right? So that must mean her soul was as pure as freshly fallen snow.

He usually was never like this. But all those months ago when Xin had barged in and insisted on talking to him, she left an impression on him. And not even two minutes after she left, Itachi had come through to also talk to him.

Sasori was pretty sure that Itachi's words piled on top of Xin's word left a big impression of him. Itachi's words, more. Itachi knew Sasori way longer than Xin. And though she was perceptive, Itachi was better than her. His words hit deeper than her words.

And he loved his friends/adoptive family. He really did. Although he never showed it and he was always negative _('your negative-Nancy ass', Xin had said one day)_ towards them, he did love them.

But for the love of Kami-Sama, he hoped that they'll never corrupt Ayame.

Because, _goddammit_, she was an angel. She wasn't perfect, per say. But she was pretty _fuckin' close._ And he would be damned if he allowed these crazy ass people he associated with corrupt her.

He would have to keep her away from _Xin_, specifically.

A nudge to the knee yanked Sasori out of his thoughts. Ayame looked at him silently, wanting him to continue with what he was saying. She was so interested in what was on his mind.

"And I don't know if we're in love, but…there's something different about you when I look at you. I can't explain it. I just get this odd feeling. And I've never felt like towards any girl at all so maybe that's why I choked all those months ago."

Ayame silently listened.

"And I'm not one to ask for forgiveness. But I want you to forgive me so we can continue where we left off. Cuz' when we broke up, that feeling went away and it made me sick. I want to try again and I know not to mess up."

The silence stretched on for what felt likefour hours (it was really five seconds, but hey...) before a wide grin broke out across her face. "That's the longest, sweetest thing you've said to me."

"So…we can get back together?" Sasori asked slowly, reaching for her hand. Ayame's eyes twinkled brightly before she threw herself (yes, she literally threw herself) at him. He caught her of course and in the process, fell off the bed and to the floor.

Ayame giggled like a madwoman while snuggling into his chest. There she was, on the floor on top of this….this _man_, giggling her ass off. And she was completely and utterly happy.

Why?

Cuz' she was in love, dammit.

_Love. _

* * *

><p>When Deidara stepped into his man-cave of an apartment that he shared with his roommatebrother from another mother, he was not expecting to see two females pressed against his roommate's bedroom door. A splash of green and midnight blue clashed together.

"Um….what are you two doing, un?"

The two whipped around to blink at him. He flinched under the gazes of red and lavender and he realized just how crazy these women were. Cuz' really, who the hell presses their faces against someone's door and then stares at another person when questioned about it?

And what the hell was with their blank stares? It was like they were boring into his very _soul _and-oh God, they were still staring. What the hell was he supposed to do in a situation like this?

"I have chocolate, yeah?" He spoke slowly, motioning to the bag hanging off of his wrist. The blank stares melted almost immediately and the two scrambled towards him in order to disarm the bag from him.

"Where are you coming from, honey?" Midori unraveled a chocolate bar and settled on the couch. "A date," Deidara replied as he went into the small kitchen to pack away all the food he had. "Oh?"

"A date at the movies, un!" Deidara grinned as he waltzed back into the living room to sit with the two girls. "Really? How was the movie?" Xin asked while digging through the plastic bag for more sweets.

"I don't know I was busy with her mouth, yeah."

"Ew."

"Was she a good kisser?"

"Not at all, un."

"Bummer," Xin chuckled while nibbling on a chocolate bar. "She was cute though, yeah," Deidara nodded sagely. Midori tapped her thigh thoughtfully with a frown. Xin glanced at the older woman and suddenly grinned.

"We need to find your soul mate." She grinned widely. "My soul _what_, un?" Deidara stared at her, stupefied. "Your soul mate. Itachi has Midori, Sasori and Ayame are probably going at it right now, I'm pretty sure Kisame might be gay and I don't think Kakuzu and Hidan care enough to find their soul mates."

"Wait, Aya and Sasori are back together, yeah?" Deidara gaped at the two females, glancing at his best friend's door. "Yeah, why else would we have our faces pressed up against his door?" Midori dug through her bag for lip gloss.

"I thought you two were high or something, hm." Deidara folded his arms and nodded again. "Where could we have gotten weed from?" Midori frowned and then puckered her lips, slathering on cherry lip gloss.

"Hidan and Kakuzu, yeah."

Xin rolled her eyes and flagged the topic off. "Anyway, we need to go hunting for a female for you." She began to say. "Where do we start off though," She began tapping her bottom lip in thought.

"How about that Ino girl?"

"Ino….why Ino?"

"Well they both have pretty blond hair and bang that covers one eye."

"No, Ino is crazy."

"Right….how about my niece, Kina?"

"Have you lost your mind? No way am I letting your psycho bi-polar bisexual niece come near our Dei-Chan!"

"Oi! She isn't bi-polar."

"But she's psycho."

"Oh, shut the hell up."

"I'm fine with finding a girl by myself, yeah."

"Shut up."

"You cannot."

Deidara deflated and pouted while the two continued thinking. "Maybe we should find an artistic girl," Xin continued on, ignoring Deidara. "Yeah, but she has to know Deidara likes to blow up his clay creations. Most girls might think he's crazy for that…" Midori trailed off.

"This might be difficult," Midori laughed moments later. A sudden moan from Sasori's room caused Xin and Midori to look disgusted and Deidara looked almost proud of his best friend.

"Maybe we need to get out of here."

"Shall we go to the mall?"

"We shall!"

* * *

><p>Xin hummed along with Midori as they walked around the mall, Deidara trailing behind. They had been there all morning and all they had done was shopping! He thought they were here hunting for girls for him but they had done no girl-scouting!<p>

Deidara scowled. Not that he needed any help with finding a suitable girl. He was perfectly fine with doing that all on his own. The young adult was simply interesting in the retarded shenanigans that were bound to happen when Xin was involved.

"Now that we got a little shopping in, it's Mission time," Xin suddenly said, pulling Deidara out of his thoughts. "A little, un?" Deidara deadpanned sourly. Midori only giggled in guilt. They had gone a little crazy, she had to admit.

"How about her? Her eyes are pretty,"

"Hell no, look how fast she shoving that pizza down her throat."

"Okay...her!"

"No, she looks desperate for any dick."

"That girl is pretty"

"No way, she looks like Kina"

"That girl! She's perfect"

"She looks like a whore."

Deidara only chuckled as the two females bickered back and forth. "I could just find my own girl, yeah," He reminded them with a blank tone. "No you can't," Both females shot back at him over their shoulder.

Deidara chuckled at their bossy behavior. "Can we grab something to eat? I'm hungry, yeah!" He stopped and pointed into the direction of the food court. "I am kind of hungry," Midori nodded her head, pulling Xin into the direction of the food court.

Xin and Deidara took the lead while Midori walked more casually behind them, checking out other shops. Xin was busy singing a song under her breath while Deidara looked on ahead.

Deidara's visible eye suddenly widened as he caught sight of something. He gaped, turned to look at Midori, who was looking away. Without any warning, he elbowed Xin in her side.

Xin was jerked out of singing when she felt Deidara's elbow come into contact with her side. She sputtered and wheezed in surprise. "What the hell?" She wheezed out, holding her side.

Not saying anything, he pointed at something in the direction of the food court. Xin glared at the blond before turning into the direction. Her eyes scanned the crowd and her jaw nearly dropped.

Xin was a lot of things. A lot. She was mean, random, psychotic, bi-polar, a glutton, sarcastic and she was an adrenaline-junkie.

But she was not color-blind.

Or blind, for that matter.

Xin knew she had two specific cousins with pretty long hair. One had freakish long coffee-brown hair while the other had soft, dull-black hair. And she was pretty damn sure she could tell the difference between brown and black.

Seeing Itachi seeing at a table with another woman was not something Xin expected to see. She couldn't see the woman as she was sitting with her back facing them, but she had long dark blue hair.

Xin quietly snorted, why couldn't he find women with a normal hair color? Well…maybe she isn't one to talk. Her hair is midnight blue itself. Or was it just a simple blue? Nah, it was too dark to be a normal blue color.

Xin shook the thoughts away. What the hell was he doing with that woman? Xin's anger began to boil. Why was he with another woman when his girlfriend was standing with them? Questions forced into every nook and cranny of her skull made her head hurt.

"What's the matter?" Midori frowned, stepping through the two and towards the food court. Deidara let out a sharp cry before grabbing onto Midori's shoulders, spinning her around, and thrusting her into Xin's grasp.

Xin laughed nervously and began tugging Midori towards the door. "On second thought, why don't we head back to the apartment and I just cook something?" Xin tweeted nervously.

"What's wrong with eating at the food court? We didn't even find a girl for Dei-Dei," Midori reminded them, peeking over her shoulder. Xin shook her head with a forced smile. "We can do this tomorrow or something, right Dei?" Xin looked towards the older blond, who nodded frantically.

Midori had the feeling something was wrong.

* * *

><p>Xin and Deidara seemed to calm down by the time they arrived back to the apartment. They had stopped on at a market to buy ingredients because Xin just knew that Deidara and Sasori didn't have anything to actually cook.<p>

The green-haired woman had caught the two sharing secretive glances and when she questioned about it, they reacted odd. Smiling falsely and shaking their heads and insisting that everything was alright.

She sat at the raggedy couch while they hid out in the kitchen. She smiled wryly, they were hiding something. That much she knew. Stupid or oblivious she was not. But what were they hiding?

Her musings were halted when the bathroom door suddenly swung open. In the doorway, flustered (from the steam…Midori wasn't sure) was Ayame. She stood with a towel that was too short wrapped around her body and slightly surprised.

A hand reached out, wrapping around her waist. The other hand also reached out to the top of her towel, slowly trying to peel the towel off. By now, Xin and Deidara were already peeking out of the kitchen, getting a good look at Ayame.

"Sasori! Stop, they're back!" Ayame pushed the hands off of her, stepping out of the bathroom while fixing her towel. Sasori soon followed, wearing only a pair of sweatpants with a towel around his neck.

"Sasori, my man! Back together with Aya, hm? No more watching sappy Chick flicks and shoving ice cream into your mouth, yeah?" Deidara came over to clap Sasori on the back with a grin.

"I can assure you, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You lie! You lie like a rug!"

"Shut up, Xin."

While they were speaking, Ayame flounced into Sasori's room. "Midori, could you come in here and help me braid my hair or something?" She called into the room. Midori chuckled in good nature and vanished into the room, closing the door.

The friendly atmosphere ceased and was replaced with a new, tense one. Sasori instantly noticed and looked towards the two in question. "Sasori!" Xin hissed a low whisper, her eyes constantly looking back towards his bedroom door. "Itachi-he's cheating!" She waved her arms around. Sasori snorted, she looked like a schizophrenic bird.

"How do you know that for sure?"

"We saw him at the mall with another woman."

"Did Midori see?"

"No, un."

"What was he doing?"

"Eating with her."

"Were they kissing?"

"Well...no...hm..."

"Were they showing any signs of actual affection?"

"Not really…"

Sasori sighed heavily, massaging his temples. "Then how do you know if he's cheating for real? Xin, you thought Gaara was cheating on you but it was all a misunderstand. Don't go meddling in Itachi's affairs. You're going to ruin his relationship just like you did to yours if you don't back off and be quiet."

Xin blushed and puffed out her cheeks in embarrassment. He was right. She had overreacted and blew things out of proportion; she just didn't want Midori to feel the pain she had felt.

"Promise me you'll stay out of this," Sasori looked between the two, his gaze bearing down on them harshly. Deidara pouted while Xin folded her arms across her chest with a sigh. "Promise."

At the moment, Sasori's door open and out came Ayame and Midori. "Are you cooking still?" Midori hummed out, sitting at the end of the couch. "Ah! I almost forgot!" Xin quipped out, whirling around back into the kitchen.

"Where did you guys go? It's been like three hours," Ayame sat next to Midori. In the time of knowing each other, the two women had become very close with one another. They had to stick together!

"You actually noticed how long we were gone? Hm, I thought you would've been too 'busy' to notice," Midori smirked from behind her magazine. "Don't be jealous," Ayame sniffed at her friend, giggling in good humor. Midori only laughed along with her.

"We were at the mall. Xin and I were looking for Dei-Dei's future soul mate. We were about to stop to grab a bite to eat but they started acting all weird and dragged me back here." Midori explained, a frown gracing her lips.

Sasori seemed a little anxious while Deidara bit his bottom lip nervously. Midori squinted at Sasori in question. Obviously he knew something. Okay, she was going to have to corner his ass later on.

"Wassup my bitches?"

Everyone in the living room turned to the front door to see Itachi step through. He stopped once he spotted Ayame and Midori cluttered on the couch together. "Oh, I didn't know you two were here. You're not bitches. You're lovely ladies."

"So I guess that means we're the bitches?"

"Oh no, I meant to say ugly bitches when it came to you two."

"Oi! I'm pretty dammit, yeah!"

"Yeah, Dei, that helps your masculinity."

"He's right Deidara; people think you're a girl as it is."

"Sasori shut the hell up! You two, Itachi! You guys are mean, un!"

Xin came from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her jeans. "Are you guys bullying Deidara again?" She sighed heavily, surveying the room. She paused once she saw Itachi at the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her face turning sour. Itachi frowned at the sudden moon change and looked at the others. Deidara was looking away nervously, Sasori remained blank-faced, Ayame was smiling in ignorance and Midori was simply smiling at him.

"Well I wanted to see what my best friends were up to," Itachi shrugged uneasily. Something was obviously wrong. On a normal basis, Xin adored the shit out of him. She spent her childhood waddling at him, so she loved him. A lot.

So for her to be acting all icy and cross with him, it was weird. "Is there something wrong?" He asked slowly, looking back and forth between her, Deidara, and Sasori. Xin opened her mouth, no doubt to say something rude and sarcastic.

"Xin," Sasori snapped at her. His eyes locked onto her lighter ones. He was slightly telling her to shut the fuck up and get back to the kitchen. She looked away but turned around, flagging Itachi's question off.

Itachi didn't know what went on. The only thing he knew was that Sasori knew what was going on with Xin. He was going to have to corner his ass later on and force him to spit it the fuck out.

When the food was done, the group sat around the living room in various spots (they didn't actually possess at table to eat at). "You guys are coming to the banquet, right?" Xin asked in the middle of shoveling rice into her mouth.

"The banquet?" Midori asked, her eyes clouding over in confusion. Itachi and Sasori groaned loudly. "Yeah, the Hyuuga banquet. My family hosts one every five years. Usually during the winter time," Xin explained around a mouthful of rice.

"So it's like a family reunion?" Ayame raised her dark eyebrows. "Yeah, a more uppity one," Xin shrugged blandly. "You don't seem so excited for it," Midori observed thoughtfully.

"C'mon, do I seem like Hyuuga material?" Xin snorted, reclining into the back of the couch. "Well…no…..not really," Ayame shrugged slowly. "You guys are welcome to come," The younger female told the two females.

"Aww, why? No. I don't want to go," Sasori suddenly groaned, rolling his head back. Ayame frowned in confusion. "Sasori and the rest of the boys have been to banquets before. My family thinks they are a big reason why my friends and I are the way we are," Xin rubbed the back of her neck.

"But if Midori and Ayame want to come, they have to have escorts, yeah?" Deidara blinked his big blue eyes innocently. "Correct, Dei-Chan," Xin giggled, patting the blond on his head.

"We could simply find them someone else if you two don't want to do it."

"Hell no."

"_Fuuuck_ no."

"Guess you guys are coming then!"

* * *

><p>"Are you girls ready? Come, come! We must get a move on," Hinako flew into the hotel room her daughters were occupying. Hinata was curling the last lock of her hair, Xin was finishing applying her fire-red engine lipstick and Hanabi was slipping into her heels.<p>

Neji came in a second later with Hiashi trailing behind. "I feel ready," Xin chirped, coming over to her parents. "What the hell are you wearing?" Hiashi stared down at his daughter. Xin frowned and looked down at herself.

"It's cute," She insisted with a pout. "It's revealing," He countered back with his arms crossed. Xin huffed and twisted her red lips up. "I like it," She mumbled past slow lips. Hinako shook her head, her patients thinning.

"No time for that! We need to get out there for the introduction. Neji, take your cousins. Hanabi, walk behind at a good pace. And smiled, dammit. _Smile_." She ordered, grabbing her husband by the arm and turning to the door.

The Hyuuga children only smiled.

Hinata wanted to shift uncomfortable but she couldn't. Any sudden movements like that would catch the attention of the millions of Hyuuga clan members scattered about. Eagle-like eyes were zoomed in on her and her sister, specifically.

The members wanted her Father and Uncle to step down as President and Vice-President to the Hyuuga cooperation soon. Like, really soon. And of course, as the eldest of the main family, Hinata was supposed to become the President while Xin took the Vice-President role.

But there were some problems with that.

They believed Hinata did not have enough back-bone to be a president and Xin had too much back-bone to be vice-president. When it was suggested that Neji and Hanabi take over instead, it was shot down.

Neji could not become the President of the Corporation because he was Side-branch family member. And Hanabi could not take the position because she was still in middle school.

They had quite the predicament.

Hinata's face was starting to hurt from the fake smile. She wished her Father would hurry up and finish his freakin' speech already. She glanced over at her sister. Xin still has her arm slithered around Neji's arm with a smile on her face and her eyes closed.

Xin's face would start twitching soon, no doubt.

Three minutes later, Hiashi was done with his speech and the Hyuuga children dispersed into the crowd, looking for someone to hold their attention.

It was not hard to find Naruto.

Not when he was dressed in a bright orange look-at-me-right-now tuxedo. Gaara was standing next to him, dressed in black. But he was no better, his shirt wasn't tucked in, the top three buttons were unbuttoned and his tie was obviously loose.

Xin instantly broke down in giggles as she kneeled over, resting her forehead on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto only grinned and wrapped his arm around Xin's waist so she wouldn't fall over from her giggle-fits.

"My clan members are going to talk about you so much, Naruto," Hinata sighed as Xin's giggling continued. "It's my favorite color so I thought what the hell? Her family doesn't like me anyway," Naruto grinned widely

Hinata only sighed with a smile but looked at his arm wrapped around her sister. She knew her sister had no ill-intentions when it came to Naruto, but that was her spot she was currently occupying.

Gaara must have felt the vibes Hinata was giving off because he suddenly leaned over and pulled Xin from Naruto's grip. Once Xin was secure in Gaara's hold, Hinata was pulled to Naruto.

"I like your dress," Gaara told Xin, causing her to grin. "Really?" She cooed, her arms going around his torso. "Yeah. I think it would look better on my bedroom floor though," Gaara nodded with a devilish smirk.

Xin and Hinata both blushed while Naruto snorted in laughter. "Gaara! Be careful with what you say to Xin. Our family will be on you in a second if they heard that!" Hinata scolded with a cute frown.

"Like Naruto said, your family doesn't like me, so what the hell?" Gaara shrugged in disinterest. Hinata sighed heavily. Her boyfriend and her sister's boyfriend were the worst!

"You guys! This place is beautiful!" Midori suddenly popped up next to them with a smile. Then came Ayame. Seconds later Itachi and Sasori followed up. "You two look amazing," Hinata and Xin chimed together, stepping closer to the women to coo at their dresses.

Itachi frowned and grabbed Xin, wheeling her to face him. "What the hell are you wearing?" Itachi growled into her face. "Who are you, my Father? He asked me the exact same question!"

"You look like a pinup model," Itachi scowled angrily. "Maybe that's what I'm going for," Xin sniffed out, folding her arms across her chest. "Are you crazy?" Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you acting so freakish? Everyone in here is family," Xin pointed out casually. Itachi gave her a blank look before whipping her around in Gaara's direction. "He's been staring at your ass the whole time I was talking to you," He pointed at the redhead. "And, there's Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, and Kakuzu," Itachi snapped out. "First…why the hell did you bring those idiots? And second, they're like older brothers. I highly doubt they'll be looking at any of us," Xin snorted while rolling her eyes.

"Cuz' they wanted to come," Itachi shrugged at her. "And you don't know if one of them is in to pinup models!" The Uchiha insisted with a growl. "Hidan is probably stuffing his face with food, Kakuzu is probably trying to con someone, Kisame is probably gay, and Deidara is probably trying to avoid being eye-raped by one of my younger cousins."

"If Kisame heard you calling him gay, it would probably hurt his feelings," Itachi suddenly said. Xin only laughed at the thought. "Yeah, maybe," She agreed with a shrug.

Gaara had his hands on Xin's hips, pulling her back towards him. "I'll protect her," He crooned with a devil-like expression. "Yeah, I don't trust you," Itachi snorted with a scowl. Gaara only chuckled.

The redhead grabbed the small woman by her chin and yanked her face up. Smirking at Itachi, he dipped down and brushed his lips against her fiery red lips. Once he was done kissing her and messing up her lipstick, he let go of her face.

"I am so going to murder you when I get the chance. You too, Uzumaki! Easy with those hands!" Itachi suddenly pointed to the blond. The orange-clad male 'eeped' out and quickly moved his hands from Hinata's hips to her middle.

"There you guys are!"

The small group of young adults turned to see the rest of their friends coming towards them. Tenten, Temari, Sakura, and Deidara were smiling their asses off, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru remained cool and collected and Kakuzu and Hidan was bickering.

"This is really nice, although I'm noticing a lot of snooty looks from your family members," Sakura shook her head, coming to kiss Hinata, Xin, Midori, and Ayame on their cheeks.

"Yeah, they're giving snooty looks to all of us," Xin shrugged her shoulders while Hinata simply smiled and nodded. "It's a normal thing," Neji reminded them with an arm wrapped around Tenten.

The evening went relatively well. They danced several times with one another, had actual conversations with the friendlier Hyuuga members, and dined on the best food the Hyuuga could afford.

Somewhere close to midnight, something just had to happen.

The large group of friends was gathered around one of the biggest tables in the gala. They were eating and joking with each other when Neji suddenly paused. His eyes locked onto something behind Hinata and Xin and he scowled.

Tenten was the first to notice. She reached over and touched him softly on the arm. "What's the matter? Who are you looking at?" She asked, trying to see what he was so concentrated on.

"Xin, Hinata…looks who's talking to Hiashi," was all he had to offer. The Hyuuga sisters frowned in confusion but turned around in their seats. Once they found their Father in the sea of members, they both blanched.

"Here we go," Xin grumbled, turning around and slumping down. "What's the problem, who is that?" Ayame asked, knowing that the man speaking to Hiashi was probably bad news. "He's obviously troublesome…:" Shikamaru grumbled, swirling his champagne around in its glass.

"It's Nobu," Xin pressed her hand to her forehead. "I thought he wasn't allowed to our banquets anymore," She mumbled sourly, peeking over her shoulder. "He's a cousin of ours. He wants to run Hyuuga Corporation but he's now allowed to since he's a branch member," Hinata began to explain.

"Well, so? Why does that bother you so much?" Sasori titled his head to the side. "Nobu…well…he sort of…" Hinata began to sputter and fumble over her words. Her face heated up as she tried to get her words together.

"He has a crush on both of us and wants to marry either one of us so he can run the corporation and have sex with her or me." Xin deadpanned, glancing at her champagne. Neji rolled his eyes at his cousin's blunt manner and Hinata became a sputtering fool.

"Ew. So he's into incest?" Temari looked disgusted. "Yeah. See, back in historical times, it was okay to marry your family members because you were keeping your bloodline and wealth in the family. Nobu has this idea that our family should start doing that again. Obviously Hinata and I said hell no when he suggested marrying one of us." Xin explained, picking up her champagne.

"But cousin Nobu has always been attracted to Xin and me. Ever since puberty, he's been trying to get our Father to agree with it," Hinata finally got her wits together to piece a sentence together.

"Dad has always been able to say no by playing the age card. We were always too young. But now…since we're eighteen…we're legal to have a relationship with someone much older than us. That's probably why Nobu is here. Although how he got in…I'm not too sure…" Xin trailed off thoughtfully.

"Well, your Dad can tell your creepy ass cousin to back the fuck off before I punch the shit out of him," Gaara spoke up gruffly. Hinata began protesting such an act of violence, but she was silenced when Naruto fully agreed with Gaara.

"Gaara is right. Your Dad can't play the age card anymore, but he can sure as hell play the boyfriend card," Naruto snorted, leaning closer to Hinata so he could wrap his arm around her waist.

Not satisfied with something like that, Gaara pulled Xin out of her chair and into his lap. It was a miracle she didn't spill her drink all over the place. "Gaara," She whined as he shifted her into a comfortable position.

Gaara simply shushed her and coaxed her to drink her champagne and be a good girl. Hinata turned towards her Father once more and noticed he was beckoning her over. She tapped Xin on her shoulder and pointed towards Hiashi.

Xin looked at her Father and then sighed. She placed her glass down on the table and stood up, straightening her dress. A moment later, Hinata followed her sister actions and then fell into step beside her.

"Cousin Nobu, so nice to see you," Hinata greeted kindly while Xin opted to simply fold her arms across her chest. "Cousins! It's been so long, you two look wonderful," Nobu gushed, turning towards the sisters.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed here anymore," Xin suddenly butt in quite rudely. "Don't be so rude," Hiashi reprimanded her quickly. Xin only raised an eyebrow at Nobu.

"I was just here to invite you to an Onsen my parents just purchased," Nobu informed the twins, smiling in a friendly manner. "An onsen?" Hinata raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "You're not here to demand our hands in marriage?" Xin squinted at him.

Nobu stiffened and a blush streaked across his face. "Ah! No, no. Not that, my dear cousin. Mother and Father sent me to invite you," Nobu shook his head and pleaded his case.

"It sounds nice. Can we go, Father?" Hinata turned to Hiashi with big eyes. "Unfortunately your Mother and I have several business meetings to attend to. I don't think it's possible for us to accompany you. I prefer if you two had someone going along with you," Hiashi explained, giving Nobu a look that clearly read 'I don't trust you around my daughters you pedophile freak'.

"We can bring Gaara and Naruto," Xin suggested after a pause. "Who is this Gaara and Naruto people you speak of?" Nobu questioned with a frown. "Ah….you see that big burly blond and the mean-ass redhead with the tattoo that's sitting with cousin Neji?" Xin pointed to the table crammed with the friends.

Nobu peeked over the twins to stare at the two she wad indicating to. "Yes, they're quite rugged," Nobu said slowly, turning back to the twins. "They're our boyfriends. Hinata is dating the blond one and the red one is mine." Xin grinned wildly, waving to the boys.

"Perhaps that's a good idea…" Hiashi trailed off thoughtfully. Nobu chuckled nervously. "Alright. Have a car come by to pick them up tomorrow. Girls, I know you'll be on your best behavior." Hiashi told his twin daughters.

"Of course," The twins chimed together, smiling sweetly. If it hadn't been the obvious difference in dresses, no one would tell them apart. At least they were equal in beauty. Hiashi saw his wife in them. True beauty.

"Sounds like fun."

"Yes. A lot of fun."

* * *

><p>"Waaah! This place is gorgeous!"<p>

Xin stepped out of the stretch limo first and marveled at the beautiful hotel. "Move so we can see!" Naruto whined, shoving Xin forward and scrambling out the car. "This place does look great," He agreed with a grin as Xin stumbled to regain her footing and Gaara and Hinata came out of the car as well.

"It's a shame everyone else couldn't come though," Hinata frowned sadly. The girls would have loved this place, she was sure. It was indeed, gorgeous. Maybe next time they could have a girl's day and come here.

"Ah! My dear cousins have arrived!"

Er…maybe not if Nobu would be here. He came damn there out of nowhere and wrapped the two girls in separate hugs that were a little too close for a cousin hug. Hinata pushed away from Nobu with a weak smile and backed towards Naruto.

"Nobu, this is Gaara, my boyfriend."

"And this is my boyfriend, Naruto."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Nobu greeted, sticking his hand out to either boy to take it. Gaara stared blankly at it while Naruto slipped his fingers through Hinata's. "Well…that wasn't awkward at all," Xin snorted with her dry humor.

"Right…I'll show you to your rooms. I know you girls are used to more Americanized rooms so we have a more American room for you," Nobu explained to them, leading them inside the large establishment.

Once the four of them were all unpacked and settled in, they met outside of their separate rooms and agreed to go find some food. They stepped into the area where the food was served.

"Well if it isn't the Hyuuga twins. You've grown so big since I last saw you!" A plump woman in a kimono came forward, grabbing the two in a friendly hug. "Yuki! It's been so long," Hinata chimed, hugging the older woman.

"It sure has been a long time. How have you've been, Yuki?" Xin asked with bright eyes when Yuki released them. "I've been fine! Holding up well. Nobu isn't as creepy as he used to be when you all were younger," Yuki shook her head, cringing at the thought of the young man.

Xin only chuckled while Hinata forced a smile. "You have a son, don't you? He should be around our age now, right?" Hinata asked, her smile began to relax. "Ah! I do, his name is Matsu. He's actually studying to be the head chef of this place," Yuki chortled, looking over her shoulder for her son.

"There he is," Yuki pointed towards the entrance to the kitchen. Xin and Hinata glanced in the direction and raised their eyebrows. They were not expecting crybaby Matsu to be…well…cute.

Tall, dirty blond hair, blue eyes.

"Oh." Both twins chorused together. "Uh…hello? Did you forget we're standing here?" Naruto growled, waving his hands in front of their faces. "Huh?" Xin blinked quizzically and Hinata blushed in embarrassment.

"Yuki, this is my boyfriend…Gaara." Xin laughed, motioning to Gaara. "And this is my boyfriend, Naruto," Hinata laughed as well, weaving her slim fingers through his. "It's nice to meet you boys. I know you've been taking care of these girls, yes?" Yuki turned her smiles to the two guys.

"Of course, Yuki-San! Hinata deserves the best. Not Xin though. She's a demon." Naruto insisted, blowing a raspberry at Xin. The small woman scowled at him and punched the living shit out of him.

"Kids," Yuki chortled, shaking her head. "Well come on. Let's put some food in those stomachs," Yuki began walking to an empty table. She took their orders and prattled away with a smile.

"This place is great," Hinata stretched her arms over her head with a content sigh. "Yeah, ooh, look! Matsu is coming with our food," Xin grinned widely, pointing to the cute blond haired boy.

"Matsu! Do you remember us?" Xin quickly asked as soon as the boy began setting their orders down. "I would never forget your beautiful face, Miss Xin. Or you, Miss Hinata," Matsu gave a bright smile.

Hinata blushed and returned his smile. "Oi, can we get our food," Gaara suddenly demanded quite rudely. Matsu blinked innocently and smiled at him. "Of course, sorry," He carefully placed their orders in front of them.

"Thank you!" The girls chimed together in harmony. "You're welcome. I hope you enjoy it, I cooked it myself," Matsu informed them, his smile never fading away. "Really? It looks great. High-quality," Xin complimented, nodding her head.

"You flatter me, Miss Xin." Matsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Bye now." Gaara snapped, giving Matsu that back the fuck off my girl or I'll gouge your eyes out look.

Matsu's smile didn't falter but he got the message. "Message received," He chuckled, waving to the twins and then backing off the table of four. Xin scowled and Gaara and slap his knee. "That was so rude."

"You were flirting with him."

"I was not."

"Uh, yeah. Yeah the fuck you were."

"You mad, bro?"

"Shut up and eat your food."

* * *

><p>"This is so nice. I wish the girls were with us," Hinata sighed in content as she slid into the hot spring. "Maybe next time," Xin hummed, folding her towel and placing it on top of her head before settling into the water near Hinata.<p>

"You know…. Yuki-San asked me what suite we're staying in…" Hinata began after a long pause between the two. "Yeah? And?" Xin stretched her arms above her and cracked her bones.

"Well…. when I told her the American Suite, she started to act nervous. And then she told me that when we leave the room to go to the bathroom or anything, we should go together," Hinata explained with a confused frown.

"Really? I wonder why…." Xin tapped her chin in thought. After awhile of trying to think of reasons for Yuki's warning, Xin brushed it off as nothing. "Nobu probably walks around at night or something. Knowing of his little crush, that's why she warned us," Xin shrugged as a possible reason. "That is a possibility."

"Oi! Would you two talk about something sexy? Jeez!"

"What the…?" Xin frowned along with Hinata and looked up. Both of them gaped when they spied Naruto hanging over the large fence separating the women's side from the men's side.

Hinata nearly screamed and quickly ducked under the water to hide herself. Xin's eyes narrowed dangerously. She resembled a pervert. "Pervert!" She shouted, grabbing the closest thing to her, which happened to be the brown wooden bucket.

With the strength of a baseball player, she beamed the bucket at Naruto's head in fury. The bucket clonked loudly against his face, a crack from his skull resonating from the hit. Naruto let out a strangled cry and fell backwards.

Gaara's surprised shout was heard next and then a splash of water. "What the hell, Naruto! I told you they would see you! Baka!" Gaara snapped as Naruto sank under the water. He watched as a few of his air bubbles floated to the surface and popped.

"Idiot."

* * *

><p>"Oi, Hinata. I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back," Xin told her sleepy-faced sister. Hinata softly hummed and snuggled into the bed. Xin chuckled and slipped out the room, tightening the tie to her sleeping kimono.<p>

As she padded down the hallway towards the bathroom, she got an odd sickening feeling. Something told her to turn around, just to be sure. She slowly peered over her shoulder and her heart nearly burst through her chest.

She swore to Goodness Gracious, a shadowy black figure was moving down the hall towards her. She blinked, and she swore to all that is holy that she blinked for a second. The figure was gone.

Xin breathed in and out, patted her heart and continued to the bathroom. She went to the bathroom and finished her business. She stood at the large sink and quietly washed her hands. In the middle of doing this, the light suddenly switched off.

"…The hell…" Xin mumbled in confusion. She flicked the light back on and continued washing her hands. The light cut off again. Xin stopped cold. If this was a joke, it was not funny.

The light flicked back on. The off. Then on. Off. On. Off.

Xin, wide eyes, backed towards the door and tried to swing it open. She paled when it refused to open. "Holy shit. There's something in here with me and it's going to fuckin' murder me."

When she felt _something_ come near her, she started to panic and pound on the door.

Something was in there with her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hinata reached her arm out and cut her lamp off. She shivered and drew her arm back towards her, under the blankets. Why did it seem like the room was growing colder by the second?<p>

The lamp turned back on.

Hinata blinked but turned the lamp back off. The room grew even colder and the lamp turned back on. Hinata sat up and yanked the blackest around her tighter. "What is going on?" She asked herself.

She shrieked when the desk-chair tipped over on its own. Almost in slow motion, it seemed, the chair started to drag across the floor. Her breathing started to pick up erratically.

All at once, everything seemed to move at once. The curtain began to billow, the lights were flickering on and off, anything not nailed down tipped over. Hinata watched everything happen with wide eyes.

Then, the bed began to violently tremble and rise up. Hinata screamed and gripped at the sheets in pure terror. Hinata had no idea what the hell was going on but she needed to get the hell out of there.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Gaara were just starting to settle for bed. "I wish I could be sleeping in the same room as Hinata. Not you," Naruto grumped about. "Like I want to be stuck with you," Gaara scoffed with a scowl.<p>

Just as the two men were sliding into the bed, they heard a faint and muffled noise from the room over. "What the hell is that?" Naruto frowned, standing up from his freakishly comfy bed.

"It sounds like screaming….from the twin's room," Gaara also frowned, confused. The screaming became louder and more apparent. Naruto let out a weird noise and suddenly darted out of the room, Gaara following.

Naruto darted to the left while Gaara paused. He could hear a pounding noise and more muffled shouts. Something was telling him to go towards the pounding. He didn't know why, but he followed that feeling and raced towards the noise.

The pounding was coming from the bathroom. And the shouting became more apparent. "Can anyone hear me! Oh my God, I'm going to freakin' die! Someone open this damn door!"

"Xin?" Gaara didn't know what was going on. Hinata was down the hall screaming her head off and Xin was in the bathroom, screaming her head off. What the hell was going on?

Gaara grabbed onto the doorknob and pushed it open without a problem. It wasn't even locked so why was she screaming? She sounded like a damn banshee. Xin stumbled out, looking frazzled and like she had seen a ghost.

The woman threw herself at him out of nowhere; he nearly toppled over from her sudden added weight to him. "Xin, what the hell is going on? Why were you freaking out?" He asked her as she sputtered and fumbled.

She screamed suddenly again and began screeching that they needed to go. They had to get the fuck out of this wing right the fuck now. Gaara didn't know what was going on, but he scooped her up and started to run towards the door.

* * *

><p>At the same moment, Naruto burst into Hinata's room. All at once, everything in the room stopped. The bed hit the floor with a thump, the curtains ceased, and the lights stopped flickering.<p>

"Hinata? What the hell is going on?" Naruto demanded, going over to her quivering form and pulling the covers away. Hinata turned to look at him, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck.

"We have to go. We can't stay here. They don't _want _us here," Hinata insisted in quick breaths, panicking. "Whose they, Hina? Calm down. Slow down!" Naruto pulled her away from him and looked into her tear-ridden eyes.

"No! No! Please, can we just go," Hinata insisted, she was ready to start sobbing. "They won't stop shouting at me!" She told him, digging her nails into his shoulders to show just how serious she was being.

"Okay, Okay," He nodded his head, gathering Hinata into his arms. "Okay, we're leaving, see? Leaving," He told her, trying to shush and let her know that he was here and everything was alright.

* * *

><p>"What kind of freak-demon hotel are you running?" Xin growled as soon as she and Gaara came into the lobby. Naruto and Hinata soon joined them minutes later. The man behind the desk looked up, startled.<p>

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked, narrowing at the four young adults. "Where the hell is my Aunt and Uncle?" Xin demanded to know, slapping her hand down on the top of the broad desk.

"They're not available," The man answered, shrinking under Xin's dark gaze. Hinata sniffled and tightened her kimono around her body. "Who is?" Gaara scowled in annoyance at the man.

The four quietly waited for Nobu to arrive.

"Cousins! What's the matter?" Nobu popped out of nowhere, scaring the living shit out of the twins. "What's the matter! I know exactly why you gave us that American wing! That wing is fuckin' haunted!" Xin began accusing her cousin ruthlessly.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about," Nobu sputtered with wide eyes. "You do too! This is revenge, isn't it you butt-fucker! You're mad as shit that neither of us wanted to marry you so you invited us here and stuck our asses in a wing with a bunch of murderous spirits out for our blood!"

Nobu paled considerably. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about, my dear cousin," Nobu shook his head. "Fuck you!" Xin yowled out, wanting to strangle him in her sheer anger.

"My room came _alive._ The bed started to shake and was _off_ the floor. Things started to fall over, lights started to flicker, the curtains were moving as if the wind was blowing them. I was _terrified_." Hinata explained with a watery voice.

"And I _saw_ something following me down the hall! The light started to switching on and off, I couldn't get out of the bathroom for Kami's Sake! And there was _something_ in there with me! I felt _it_." Xin insisted with a growl.

"I-I don't know what to say," Nobu shrunk away from the angry and terrified sisters. "I should punch the living shit out of you. Are you out of your mind? What if they were hurt? Some spirits can actually touch us!" Naruto growled, stepped forward.

"Go right ahead Naruto, I'll follow up!" Xin backed him up, glaring at her cousin. "Ma'am? I'm sorry, but you and your friends are causing a disturbance," The keeper said, feeling almost afraid to butt in.

"You think any of us care if we're disturbing anyone? No we don't give a fuck." Gaara snapped at the poor man. The quivering man only ducked down behind his desk. Out of sight and out of mind.

"Can we just go home, please?" Hinata asked softly, tugging on Naruto's sleeve. "You want to right now? We're still in our sleeping robes," Naruto looked down at the little woman. The poor thing looked like she had seen a ghost.

Maybe she had.

"We should go," Xin nodded with hands on her hips. "Nobu, tell your Mother and Father they'll be hearing from us soon. This wasn't funny and you will pay for doing something like this." Xin informed him with a steely gaze.

And just like that, they left.

* * *

><p>Hinako and Hiashi rubbed at their eyes as they padded down their stairs. They could hear one of the maids opening the front doors and speaking someone. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning, no one should be at their door.<p>

Xin and Hinata stepped through their doors, clad in light yellow sleeping robes. "Girls? You're supposed to be at Nobu's onsen with Gaara and Naruto," Hinako said first, quite surprised to see her daughters.

"We decided to come home after we were attacked by spirits," Xin mumbled, dropping her bag. She didn't even care that she was being rude to the maids by dropping her things all over the place.

She was fuckin' tired.

"Spirits?" Hiashi blinked at the two. "The American Wing is haunted. I knew there was a reason why Yuki-San warned us not to be alone. Xin saw a spirit following her and was locked in the bathroom with it while my room starting doing crazy things. My bed lifted off the floor." Hinata explained with a tired voice.

"Oh my," Hinako came forward to wrap her daughters in a comforting hug. "Nobu did it on purpose. I know he did. Call his parents tomorrow," Xin mumbled into Hinako's shoulder.

Hinako only nodded. After they hugged a little more, Hinako and Hiashi let their exhausted daughters retire for the night. That's all they wanted. Some sleep.

Lord knows they needed it.

* * *

><p>"Akemi, I'm not saying I'm going to shut your onsen down. I just need to know if it's haunted at all," Hiashi sighed into the phone. On the other line, Akemi tapped her nails against her arm in annoyance.<p>

"It is. Why do you ask?" She asked with a serious tone. "Because Nobu invited my daughters to stay there for a weekend. They came back home past midnight last night telling Hinako and I that they were attacked by spirits," Hiashi explained. Hinako was standing next to him with a hard scowl.

She couldn't stand Akemi. Such a sour woman.

"The whole onsen is not haunted. It's just the American Wing." Akemi replied after a pause. "That's where Nobu placed them for their stay," Hiashi informed the sour woman. Akemi frowned, gritting her teeth.

Goddammit Nobu…

"Well, whatever your daughters are telling you is probably true. We usually don't rent the American Wing out to anyone unless they specifically ask for it. It seems in the Edo period, I believe, several people committed homicide and suicide in that wing. If you pull the carpet and wallpaper up, you can still see the bloodstains." Akemi explained, picking at her nails.

"For Buddha's sake. What the hell is wrong with your son? First, he insists on marrying my daughters and taking over. And now he plays nice just to get them to go over there to be terrorized by psychotic spirits."

Hinako shook her head and snatched the phone away from her husband. "You know what's the matter with your son? He's out of his mind because you're out of your mind you old bat," Hinako snarled into the phone.

"Hinako?" Akemi scoffed. Akemi and Hinako never really got along. Ever. Hiashi didn't know and neither did Akemi's husband, Suichi. Suichi and Hiashi got along just fine. But Akemi and Hinako? Forget about it.

"I know for damn sure you aren't talking. You're the one with the psychotic child. Getting into fights daily. And Nobu tells me she's gotten a piece of jewelry in her eyebrow. What a disgrace to the family name." Akemi hissed at Hinako.

"At least my kids aren't into incest, you withered bag of bones. We all know you pile on that make-up to hide the wrinkles. News Flash: You're not fooling anyone, you old hag," Hinako bit out harshly.

"You disrespectful little-."

Hiashi quickly plucked the phone out of his wife's hand. "No need for vulgarity, Akemi. I believe it's in everyone's best interest to keep away from one another. Nobu will stay away from the twins and you will stay away from my wife," Hiashi reasoned peacefully, hoping that would solve the argument.

"Like I would enjoy being around _her_."

Hiashi sighed and ended the call.

Now people could see where Xin got her freakish short temper from.

* * *

><p>"<em>I just wanna see you strip<em>_Right now cuz' it's late, babe  
><em>_I just wanna see you strip  
><em>_Take your time with it  
><em>_I just wanna see you strip  
><em>_Goddamn you sexy  
><em>_Goddamn you sexy  
><em>_Goddamn you sexy."_

Xin pulled her shirt off over her head. "Are you trying to hint at something?" She grinned, turning to look at Temari, Tenten, and Sakura gathered on the bed. Temari was fiddling with Xin's iPod and grinning widely.

_"I just wanna see you strip. If you ain't freakin', we ain't speakin'_," Temari sung out in a perverted tone, eyeing Xin up and down. "Trying to serenade me? Do more," Xin giggled, digging around for another shirt.

"Let me see you back it up and drop. Yeah, I wanna see your legs in the air. Baby, don't worry about your hair. All those tracks…I don't give a damn about that!" Temari continued to impersonate the singer with a grin.

_Girl I wanna fuck you right now  
><em>_Been a long time, I've been missing your body  
><em>_Let me, let me turn the lights down  
><em>_When I, when I go down, it's a private party  
><em>_It's not even her birthday  
><em>_But I wanna lick the icing off  
><em>_Give it to her in the worst way  
><em>_Can't wait to blow her candles out I want that cake, cake cake,"_

Xin sung next. Temari grinned and quickly thought of a song to battle with Xin. It was like they were playing a game, who can sing the best sexy song.

"_Cuz I may be bad  
>but I'm perfectly good at it<br>__Sex in the air, I don't care  
><em>_I love the smell of it  
><em>_Sticks and stones may break my bones  
><em>_But chains and whips excite me."_

__Xin didn't pause at all, she just belted out another song like it was nothing.

"_Wobbledy wobble wo wobble wobbin  
><em>_Ass so fat all these bitches pussies is throbbing  
><em>_Bad bitches I'm your leader by the meter  
><em>_Somebody point me to the best ass eater  
><em>_Tell em pussy clean I tell them pussy squeaky  
><em>_Niggas give me brain cause all of them niggas geeky  
><em>_If he got a Mandingo then I buy him a dashiki  
><em>_And bust this pussy open in the islands of Waikiki  
><em>_Kiss my ass and my anus cause it's finally famous  
><em>_And it's finally soft yeah it's finally solved  
><em>_I don't know man guess them ass shots wore off  
><em>_Bitches ain't popping  
><em>_Google my ass  
><em>_Only time you on the net is when you  
><em>_Google my ass  
><em>_You fucking little whores fucking up my decors  
><em>_Couldn't get Michael Kors if you was fucking Michael Kors  
><em>_Big Sean boy how big is you  
><em>_Gimme all your money and gimme all your residuals  
><em>_Then slap it on my ass ass ass ass ass ass!"_

Temari had to think for a next song. Even thought it was totally weird and odd, it was actually funny. The other girls were blushing at the crude language but giggling at how serious she and Xin were.

_"Uh, girl I turn that thing into a rainforest  
>Rain on my head, call that brainstorming<br>Yeah this is deep, but oh, I go deeper  
>Make you lose yourself, and finders keepers<br>It go green light, go Weezy go  
>I like to taste that sugar, that sweet and low<br>But hold up wait, new position  
>I put her on my plate then do the dishes<br>She my motivation, I'm her transportation  
>Cause I let her ride, while I drive her crazy<br>Then I just keep going going, like I'm racing  
>When I'm done she hold me like a conversation<br>Weezy, baby,"_

_Shorty wanna li li li li lick me like a lollipop  
><em>_Shorty said he li li like the way I make punany pop  
><em>_Shorty wanna li li lick me in the candy apple drop  
><em>_I got that presidential cooch  
><em>_When he see it he salute  
><em>_Cause ain't no nappy pubes  
><em>_Just a lot of juice  
><em>_A little Mohawk  
><em>_Posing for the Photog  
><em>_He get me so  
><em>_He get me so  
><em>_He get me so smart  
><em>_He make my pussy sing Ahhhhh  
><em>_Like it's Mozart  
><em>_He say the pussy pretty  
><em>_It look like show art  
><em>_He say who pussy is it  
><em>_And I say yours  
><em>_And when he spank this  
><em>_I make that pussy fart  
><em>_I'm such an actress  
><em>_Melissa Joan Hart"_

Temari fell over off the bed from giggling. "You win! You are so dirty!" Temari laughed into the floor while Xin grinned. "Reigning champion. Let's go. You don't want none of this. YOU GON' LEARN TODAY."

"You are so weird. Sometimes I wonder how we can put up with you," Tenten held her stomach. Xin only grinned widely and settled on the bed with the rest of the girls. "You know you aren't wearing a shirt still, right?" Sakura stared at the shirt-less girl.

"Shut up, you love these titties," Xin grinned, shaking her breasts in Sakura's face. "Ew! You are so gay," Sakura shoved Xin away. "Only for you, baby-doll," Xin grinned, sitting back up.

"Anyway, billboard brow. When you gonna let my mans hit?" Xin asked Sakura, poking the pinkette in the center of her forehead. "Ugh, don't call me that Xin. Ino-Pig called me that for years and that nickname just started to die off. And did Sasuke make you ask me that? He's been pawing at me for weeks now," Sakura eyed Xin carefully.

"Nah, I just wanna know. You're the only one left besides Hinata. We all know she'll stay a virgin until her wedding day," Xin chuckled, nodding to her sister. "There's nothing wrong with waiting," Hinata whined, pouting.

"Leave Hina alone. She's right. There's nothing wrong with waiting," Tenten stuck up for the pacifist, affectionately patting the girl on her head with a smile. Hinata gave a kind smile in return. At least someone was backing her up.

"I tried to have sex with him a week ago, but I freaked. He said he understood that I wasn't ready but I think he's getting impatient," Sakura sighed heavily, playing with her hair. It was starting to grow longer, she was happy with that.

"Well yeah….Sasuke is a sex-fiend," Temari began to say, frowning in confusion when Hinata slapped her forehead. Depressing lines formed at the back of Sakura's head. Temari cringed, realizing her mistake.

"But he's willing to wait as long as he has to for you," Tenten quickly said while Xin pinched Temari's leg. Temari pouted, she didn't mean to say that, damn! These bitches….

"You can have me instead," Xin offered with a perverted smile. "Hentai!" Sakura laughed, slapping Xin in the chest. "You the one touching my tits!" Xin accused, pointing a finger at her. "I know you want me but damn! I have a boyfriend."

"Bitch, please. You a whole whore."

"Bitch, gargle my balls."

"Ew. Where'd you get that from?"

"I dunno. It sounds funny though, don't it?"

"God, you're so stupid….."

* * *

><p><em>TeeBeMe: This isn't too long, I know. But today is the last day of February and I don't want to be late on my update. I'm already late enough as it is.<em>

**Xin: Sheesh, I'm so vulgar**.

_TeeBeMe: You sure are. My girl India always says 'gargle my balls' and I dunno, it just sounds like something Xin would say. It was also fun writing a panicky Xin. I love torturing her. She's so adorable._

**Xin: Not funny, you psycho!**

_TeeBeMe: I've been a little busy with school and guess what, more drama. Ahh, my life is only drama-free for a short period of time. I've lost a very good friend and remember that boyfriend I spoke about, yeah, we broke up. That's okay though, I'm kind of replacing all my old broken friends with new ones. Yeah. On the bright side, I got marvelous grades and I got my drivers permit!_

**Xin: Songs: Strip by Chris Brown, Birthday Cake Remix by Rihanna, S&M by Rihanna, Dance Ass remix by Big Sean ft. Nicki Minaj, Motivation by Kelly Rowland ft. Lil Wayne and Lollipop remix by Lil Wayne ft. Nicki Minaj. All freak songs.**

_TeeBeMe: Yep. See you guys in March. I don't own the Naruto franchise, just Xin and some of the other OCs running around._

**Xin: REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	11. You are the one I dream about all day

_TeeBeMe: Man! You won't believe how many times this chapter was deleted!_

**Xin: THAT SHIT CRAY! TeeBeMe does not own any of the official characters. Just the original characters! Enjoy**

March 1st.

They were bored. They sat around the Nara living room and just…sat. "You guys. I'm _boooooored_," Naruto groaned out loudly. Gaara, being the closest to him, sighed heavily. "Shut up, Naruto."

"But look! We're all so bored, poor Xinny has been forced to read a _book!_" Naruto exclaimed while jumping to his feet. He pointed a shaky finger at the said female. Xin peeked over the book she was reading and narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't even know Xin knew how to read!" He continued, hearing his friends' chuckle. Xin scowled and scoffed. "This is coming from the guy who has the IQ of a kindergarten, maybe even lower."

"That was harsh," Naruto whined, jumping at Xin. Xin fell backwards as Naruto landed on top of her. "Oh My God, get off of me! I don't want you, dammit. This is RAPE. I'm not consenting to this!"

Xin and Naruto squabbled on the floor, Xin violently hitting Naruto with her book and Naruto yanking on Xin's ponytail. "You guys are so stupid," Sakura rolled her eyes and watched the squabble.

"Shikamaru…oh. No wonder I heard so much noise," Yoshino stepped into the room with a hard scowl. "Hi Mom," Temari smiled at the older woman. "Ah, my daughter. Where's Miyako? Bring her next time," Yoshino told her future daughter, patting her on the head.

Temari patted Yoshino's arm. She didn't know why Shikamaru complained about his Mother so much, she loved her. And in return, Yoshino adored her and Miyako. Shikamaru was starting to wonder if maybe Yoshino preferred Temari to him.

Questions…

"Not that I don't want you here, but…get out," Yoshino faced the group of friends. "Ow. That's a little harsh, Yoshino-Sama," Tenten pouted, looking at the older woman. Yoshino only rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"We have some important guests coming over and I don't need you all running around here acting foolish. So run along and….what the _hell _are you two doing on my floor?" Yoshino snapped her head towards Naruto and Xin on the floor.

Naruto paused and laughed nervously at the older woman. With him distracted, Xin uppercutted him in the chin. Naruto fell backwards while holding his chin in pain. The small pale woman scrambled to her feet and smiled nervously.

"We could go to this new mall that just opened up. It's like an hour away," Sasuke suggested with a shrug as everyone else began getting up as well. "Sounds good," Neji agreed, prompting everyone to get ready.

"Alright kids, remember….no arguing loudly, no starting riots, no fighting, and no getting arrested. If we have to pick you guys up from jail, there will be hell to pay. Do I make myself clear?" Yoshino placed her hands on her hips and eyed the kids up and down.

"Yes."

"Alright. Be in at a good time or I'm kicking someone's ass."

"Love you too, Mom."

* * *

><p>"This place is huge."<p>

The kids stood in the very center of the mall near the fountain. Sakura was smiling largely at all the stores around her. This was freakin' great. All these stores to tear through? And she had her girls to back up her in case some crazy bitch wanted the same thing as she did.

Oh yes. She was going in.

"We bouta' go H.A.M in this bitch!" Xin exclaimed with a grin, going to the closest store that wasn't all pink. Hinata obediently followed after her sister, beckoning to Temari and Tenten. Sakura frowned; there was this store that looked SO cute but noooo.

The guys watched blankly as the brigade of women stormed off to the closest store. "Whoever doesn't want to be dragged around by their crazy girlfriend, raise your hand," Naruto said, raising his hand.

He laughed when the rest of the guys raised their hands as well. "We can go to the arcade while they go wild," Gaara suggested, pointing to a darkly-lit arcade across from the store the girls had just gone into.

To the arcade they go.

"Hey, girls? It looks like the mall is closing down…." Tenten suddenly realized as the group of women came out from a store, bags and bags gathered at their hands. "This place is like…empty." Xin frowned.

She turned just in time to see the store they had just come out of close down. The steel gate came down with a loud clang and the lights cut off. "Well….that wasn't creepy at all," She mumbled under her breath, sitting on the bench near the fountain.

"It's like they were waiting just for us to leave," Temari scratched at the back of her neck in confusion. "Oi Girls!" Naruto suddenly shouted, coming out of the sporting goods store with the rest of the guys.

"Did _everyone _leave or something?" Sasuke asked upon arrival. "I guess we should get going then," Neji decided, going to a side door. When he tried to pull it open, it wouldn't budge at all.

"They probably locked it because it's a side door. We should try the main entrance," Sakura suggested, gathering her bags. Her friends all agreed and they quickly set off for the main entrance. Each of them remained silent but had the same weird feeling in the stomachs.

They didn't get far when everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Hey. Hey!"<p>

Xin's eyes snapped open; she sprang up, smashing her fist against whoever was leaning over her moments ago. "_Ow! _Xin, what the hell you psycho?" The person groaned, holding their face.

"Naruto? The fuck? Don't call me a psycho; you scared the living shit out of me!" Xin insisted with a huff, looking around. "Where are we and why is it so dark?" She asked, straining to see in the dark.

"Well…when I looked around with my phone, I saw a bunch of pink…" Naruto began to explain sheepishly. "And? What else?" Xin rubbed her head, her freakin' face was throbbing.

"Um...there were bras and panties..."

In the dark, Xin stared at the blond blankly. "We're in Harem's Secret? That's all you had to say, jeez," Xin rubbed the back of her head and stumbled to her feet. "What the fuck happened, like, why are we here?" Xin asked, quietly watching Naruto get to his feet.

"Your guess is as good as mine shorty," Naruto shrugged, allowing her glare to go unnoticed. "This is some bullshit. If this is some kind of joke, I'm going to kick someone's ass!" Xin shouted, hands on her hips.

"Hey…um….Xin?"

"What?"

"I may be wrong….but uh…I don't think anyone is listening…"

Naruto let out a shout when a mannequin's arm suddenly smashed into the side of his head. "Oi!" He whined, holding his head. "It's your fault," Xin called over her shoulder, digging into her pants to retrieve her phone.

The male watched as the small female used her phone's light to go behind the counter and grab one of the big bags that read Harem's Secret. "What the hell are you doing?" Naruto's head followed her as she cross the store to a section.

With a blank face, she began to grab bra, panties, sexy night-gowns, and V-necks. Basically anything that fit her, she shoved into the big bag. "Might as well get some souvenirs. Some psycho locked us up in these stores and they expect us not to take anything? They got me chopped," Xin snorted with an eye roll.

"Xiiiiin, that's not good. You don't need stealing to go on your record," Naruto whined, catching her as she walked past him towards the exit. Xin sighed heavily and dug in her pockets once more.

She slapped down some money on the counter near the register and continued walking. "There. I paid for it. Now let's go, we should find the others," She called over her shoulder, her sneakers slapping loudly against the floor.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"Why the fuck are we in a bookstore?"<p>

"Does it really matter where we are?"

Gaara looked around at the rows and rows of bookcases. Why the hell did whoever stick them in a bookstore? The fuck were they going to do in there? Scratch that, why the fuck were they even there?

Gaara only looked at Hinata. She was sitting quite comfortably on one of the chairs in the corners; she was using the light from her phone to read one of the books she had randomly picked up.

"You're seriously reading a book?" Gaara asked the beautiful maiden. Hinata smiled shyly and ran her finger down the spine of the book. "What else is there for us to do?" She asked, quite calmly.

"We could get out of here and find the rest of our friends before they cause some sort of disaster," Gaara suggested with a casual shrug. "I know it would be the right thing to do. But sometimes I'm weary of our friends, specifically Xin." Hinata sighed, plunging her fingers into her dark locks.

Gaara frowned. It looks like all of the antics were taking a toll on Hinata. Poor girl. He felt bad for her. He would fucking hate having to clean up all of his sister's or brother's messes constantly like Hinata had to for Xin.

"It probably sounds rather selfish of me….but…I'm kind of relieved my parents gave Xin that ultimatum to behave. I mean, it's not good that they're threatening to write her out of the will…but for once, she's actually making an effort to behave. It's a load off my shoulders."

Gaara only watched her quietly. Then, he sat on the arm of the chair and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a hug. This was weird. Sure, Hinata has hugged Gaara numerous of times, she was a huggy-girl.

But Gaara rarely initiated any type of huggage. Hell, he didn't even bother with hugging Xin. Well, he did when he was trying to get into her pants….but it was more of a violent, forced hug…..

Yeah…

"Xin is stupid, but don't worry. She'll be okay," Gaara reassured her. Hinata tilted her head back with a smile. "Yeah," She agreed finally, her hand slipping over his hand that was propped on her shoulder.

"Now, what's the matter with you? You're being awfully affectionate," Hinata's big lavender eyes opened up, blinking up at him in the dark. "I can be affectionate from time to time, you know," He insisted with a snort.

"Yes…but not towards anyone but Miyako-Chan. You pick on Xin more than being affectionate with her," Hinata reasoned carefully, tapping her fingers against his. "I've just been thinking that lately….our time is running out," Gaara said slowly, hitting the chair with his heel.

"Our time?"

"Yeah. We're all eighteen already and it's almost June. I just think our time is running a little low on us. We're going to have to make some big choices that are bound to change our lives. It's a little odd thinking about it," He explained to her, feeling a bit foolish.

"You've changed a lot from since when we were kids. You've grown up a lot. Your outlook on life is a lot more than different now. And you have all of us to back you up and my sister is always at your side. Things are different now."

Gaara chuckled and shook his head. "Well, that's enough of me being a pansy."

"I won't tell anyone."

"I'll deny it if you do."

"Fair, now, how do we get out of here?"

"I'll just pick the lock."

"Old habits die hard…"

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey…I didn't know this game came out already. What day is it?"<p>

Temari sighed heavily and planted her hands on her hips. Of all the places to be, she had to be stuck in a game store with Sasuke. Sasuke. Of all people. Of course they decide to stick his game-obsessed ass in here with her.

"Sasuke, could you shut the hell up and focus?" She hissed between clenched teeth. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at Temari with an uninterested frown. "But this is the new one," He complained to her, pointing to his the game in his hand.

"I really don't care what it is. I don't even care if Susanoo, Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi descend and ascend into the game store right now and deem it the greatest game ever. We need to go."

Sasuke turned to face her fully. "You're bossy, you know that?" Sasuke scowled at her. He'd be damned if he didn't get what he wanted. He was Sasuke Uchiha, dammit. He gets everything he wants. The money, the cars, the grades, the girl, and most importantly…._the game_.

"Would you just help me think," She began to massage her temples. "And put the damn game down!" She growled, noticing him marvel at the game in the dark. "Quit being such a nag," Sasuke shot back at Temari.

"Then help me out here, you twit!"

"I'm starting to wonder how Shikamaru puts up with you."

"I give him some pussy, which Sakura doesn't do for you."

"Oooh, that was low."

"I know, that's why I said it."

"She-demon…"

Temari rolled her eyes in exasperation. Why was he being so difficult? She just wanted to get out of here and go home. She had no reception in this store and her phone battery was running low.

"How do we get out of here?" She sighed, going to the front door to peer out. A few low-lights were turned out outside in the mall, she could see, but she needed to focus on getting the hell out of this place before she murdered her best friend's boyfriend.

"Like this," Something flew by her into the door, smashing the glass and creating a large gaping hole. Temari cringed and watched absently as the glass fell the floor in a shower of glimmering silver.

The alarm started to blare and Temari scrambled to the counter, trying to find the button shut off that God-awful screeching. "Jeez, we're not trying to break in the freakin' store," She rolled her eyes, shutting off the alarm.

"You know, it's really hard to please you." Sasuke snorted as she came from around from the counter. "Oh shut up, and let's go. We should get the hell out of here and find the others," She suggested with a shrug.

"Can I take the game?"

"Shouldn't you leave some money behind?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't…it's considered stealing?"

"When did you turn into a goody-two shoes?"

"When I started getting laid from Shikamaru.."

"Wow. Fuck you."

"Nah, I have Shika for that. You, however, don't get any."

"Shut the fuck up!"

* * *

><p>"Are we in a smoothie shop?" Neji asked slowly, looking around in the darkness to see that yes, they were in a smoothie shop. "Wonder why they put us in here," Sakura rubbed the back of her head.<p>

There was a dull ache.

"Maybe they were trying to be funny because you have pink hair. Like a strawberry-banana smoothie," Neji suggested with a shrug. "I know you aren't poking fun at my hair," Sakura laughed, playing with her hair.

By now, her hair was growing past her shoulders, almost to the middle of her back. Soon, she'd have hair long as hell. She was going to give the Hyuuga trio a run for their money, oh yes indeed.

"I would never, Sakura." Neji smirked, jumping over the clean white counter. "What are you doing? And you so would," She laughed, watching him work behind the counter. The light suddenly flicked on and he started rifling through everything.

"We might as well make some smoothies," Neji shrugged, getting everything ready. "As if you could make smoothies," Sakura snorted, joining him behind the counter. "And why can't I?" He asked primly.

"You've never even made a sandwich, let alone a smoothie. I doubt you'd want to get bananas and strawberries under those nails of yours, as clean as they are," Sakura teased with a grin.

"How bad can it be?"

Twenty minutes later, the two were happily sipping on a tall glass of banana-smoothies. "You know, we should probably be trying to get out of here," Sakura advised plainly around her straw.

"Yeah, we should," Neji agreed, not bothering to get up. Sakura peeked over at him with a grin. "I suppose we're not going anywhere for awhile, hm?" She chuckled in good-nature.

You couldn't blame them, this smoothie was good as hell.

"How do you think everyone else is doing?" Sakura asked, shattering the quietness that had settled over them. "Well, Xin and Naruto are probably hitting each other. I'm betting Hinata and Gaara are together and they're probably trying to get out and find everyone. Shikamaru is probably trying to take a nap, whoever is with him, probably Tenten, is smacking the shit out of him to get up, and Sasuke and Temari are bickering over something trivial," Neji suggested, loudly slurping up the bit of his smoothie.

Sakura let out a laugh that sounded like wind chimes. "I think we know our friends' way too well," She grinned, politely sipping the last of her smoothie. "That's what we get for being friends for so long, right?"

Sakura only got up and walked to the front door, her pink hair swaying behind her. "Oh hey, it's just a switch-lock. We don't have to get violent in here or pick any locks," Sakura beamed happily, turning to look at the older Hyuuga.

"That's great," the corners of Neji's lips pulled into somewhat of a smile. Only a smile he, Sasuke, and sometimes Gaara could only pull off. That smile-thing reminded her of Sasuke.

Ah, she hoped he was okay.

"Let's get going then."

They were getting the fuck out of here.

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru. I know you can hear me. Stop acting like you're asleep and get your ass into gear." Tenten stood over the lazy bum, hands on her hips. She didn't have time for this. She wanted to get out.<p>

Shikamaru groaned and rolled onto his back, looking up at the Chinese maiden. "Has anyone ever told you that you're loud?" His dark eyes narrowed up at her. "Neji has told me a dozen times, if you know what I mean…" Tenten chuckled, kicking the Nara in his side.

"I had no idea that you were such a pig, Ten," Shikamaru snorted, turning to lie on his stomach. "Sex does that to a person. Don't act like you don't enjoy sexy time with Temari," Tenten gave an impish grin.

He blushed heavily and coughed. "Where the hell are we?"

"The Disney store."

"Xin would lose her mind if she had been locked into this store," Shikamaru chuckled, finally deciding to sit up. "No kidding," Tenten shook her head and watched while Shikamaru lazily climbed to her feet.

"My head is throbbing," Tenten sighed, massaging her temples. "I'm guessing someone hit us in the back of the head with something to knock us out," Shikamaru suggested, feeling the same ache she felt.

"Someone hit us all at the same time?"

"We were probably surrounded by ten people."

"This is freaky. Like, why the hell would anyone want to lock us up in a mall for God knows how long, what time is it anyway?" Tenten looked around at the dozens of Disney merchandise lining the walls.

"It's going on one in the morning," Shikamaru yawned, glancing at his phone. His battery was running low. It kept beeping. His phone was telling him that he had ten missed calls from his Mother and one missed call from his Father.

_Way to show the love, Dad._

"One? It was almost midnight when we were about to leave. We've been out for an hour," Tenten groaned, leaning her head into the tower of Minnie and Mickey Mouse plushies.

Shikamaru rolled his shoulder and sighed heavily. "Tenten, shut up. I'm trying to think," He told her, giving her a short glare. In return, the woman gave him a sour look. "Think about what? Some crazy ass person locked us in here. What's there to think about?" She demanded, her temper flaring.

"I don't know, maybe how we're going to get out of here?"

"….."

"Oh. Thought so."

"Shut the hell up."

Tenten crossed the space of the store to the large doors. "How should we get out of here?" She asked out-loud, deep in thought. "Well….I suggest we take the easiest way out and I don't know…um…unlock it?" Shikamaru suggested sarcastically, appearing damn there out of nowhere with a Mickey-mouse shaped key.

"….Well, then."

* * *

><p>Naruto padded through the large mall with Xin at his side. She was carrying her big bag still and had a coy smile stretched across her lips. "Stop looking at me like that, Xin." He whined, cracking.<p>

"Like what?"

"Like I'm a pervert!"

"I never said you were."

"I can see it in your face, you fuckin' midget."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to see your girlfriend in something sexy. Most of this is for Gaara. Ain't no shame in yo' game," Xin advised, patting him on his muscled arm.

While they were still in Harem's Secret, Naruto had grabbed this sexy but cute little baby-doll dress and shoved into Xin's bag. When questioned about it, he stuttered that Hinata would look nice in it.

Xin had smiled the whole way.

Naruto only groaned in annoyance as they continued on. In front of the sporting goods store, they spotted two familiar figures in the lowlight. "Naruto! Xin!" Hinata had squealed, seeing them first.

Gaara turned just in time to see Naruto grab Xin to him. "Here! Take your midget back!" He all but screamed, throwing the pale woman to his redheaded best friend. Luckily, Gaara was feeling nice because he locked his arms around Xin as soon as she flew into his chest.

"Hinata! Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Did Gaara scare the living hell out of you?" Naruto shouted loudly, throwing his big arms around Hinata. Hinata blushed and giggled as she was dragged into his chest.

"She's fine," Gaara spat sourly overtop of Xin's head. Xin smiled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso, her bag of goodies bumping against his back. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly, he so did not want Naruto to see him fretting over her.

Not manly at all.

Naruto, on the other hand, had tossed being manly to the wind in favor of clucking over Hinata like some Mother Hen. Hinata's face darkened and she smiled bashfully. How could she ever think that Naruto didn't love her?

Foolish.

"I'm fine," She hummed, catching his hands. She kissed all ten of his fingers and then slipped her fingers through his. "It's alright. I'm fine, see?" She giggled again, absolutely adoring her fretting boyfriend.

Xin chuckled at the scene of her partner in crime and sister. They were fuckin' adorable together, they really fit well together. Although, sometimes she wondered if people thought that about her and Gaara.

How were they viewed as a couple?

"I'm okay, I guess," She shrugged her shoulders. The woman suddenly felt…weird. She and Gaara bickered a lot and when they weren't arguing, they were sticking their tongues down one another's throats.

Did it seem like they were in lust and not in love?

"What's the matter?" He frowned down at her, glancing at Naruto and Hinata to see that the two were fused together by the lips. Gaara mentally rolled their eyes. Ew.

"Nothing is wrong," Xin insisted with a huff and tried to dislodge herself from his grip. His frown deepened and she felt his arms around her tighten, stopping her from her struggles.

Gaara found it rather cute that Xin thought she could overpower him. Sure, Xin was strong even though she was like, below average height. But her strength proved nothing compared to his natural and brute strength.

Fact.

Xin said nothing, only stepped on the very tips of her toes to plant a quick kiss to his lips. "Nothing. I'm just glad you're okay," She told him. And that was the truth, she was really was relieved that he and her sister had been alright.

He gave her a sour look before shaking his head. One hand slipped from around and cupped her cheek. "Silly girl," He chuckled before swooping down to steal a more fevered kiss from her.

"Oi! Stop kissing each other!"

Gaara backed up from Xin to see Neji stomping towards them with a coy Sakura in tow. "Neji," Gaara greeted blandly, resting his chin on top of Xin's head. "While we're trapped in a mall, this is what the four of you are doing? Making out in the middle of nowhere?" Neji narrowed his eyes, his protective older brother-side coming out.

Okay, okay, sure…the twins were eighteen now and in Xin's words: could do anything they goddamned pleased. And that was true. But he had always been told, protect your little cousins.

And he had, from the time he first met them till now. He was always there, guarding them like the princesses they were. Anytime some guy was looking at Xin in the wrong way or was picking on Hinata, Neji was there to kick his ass.

But lately, he was starting to notice something. No longer was he their protector. Nope. It was Gaara and Naruto now. They no longer scrambled into his arms or to hide behind him, like they had done when they were kids.

They scrambled towards Gaara and Naruto, relishing in their hold. And Neji wasn't completely sure, but he was pretty sure that he was freakin' jealous. It was a load-off, yes, but…it felt wrong that his cousins no longer needed him.

But, he wasn't left in the dust, if that's what people thought. He had his own love to tend to. A full-Chinese girl who acted as if she was half Japanese and half Chinese. She needed to be protected, although not physically.

Tenten needed that mental and emotional protection. And although Neji wasn't normally into expressing his feelings (_ugh_), he would do it anyway. All for her. All for her and only for her.

Why?

Cuz he loved her, dammit.

"We weren't just randomly making out," Naruto huffed, clutching Hinata to him. "We just ran into each other. And I was glad that Hinata was okay so I kissed her," Naruto shrugged during his explanation.

"I just wanted to kiss Xin."

Neji glowered at Gaara and Xin sweat-dropped. She pinched Gaara's chest and rolled her eyes. "Don't be mean to my cousin on purpose," She scolded him just as she heard a shout of surprise.

The friends turned just in time to see Temari and Sasuke come from the left and Shikamaru and Tenten come from the right. "Shika!" Temari cheered, rushing towards her lazy bum.

Shikamaru was pretty sure Temari would be pretty pissed off if he had allowed her to fall when she came towards him. So, being the gentle-bum that he was, he caught her as she flew at him, wrapping her lean legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Sheesh and you're worried about me," Xin mumbled into Gaara's chest about what she had just witnessed. She peeked at the two just in time to see Shikamaru initiate a fevered kiss that suggested that perhaps he was worried about Temari.

Sakura didn't say anything when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. "I had a smoothie," She hummed into his neck. Sasuke leaned back to look at her but could only chuckle at the bright smile on her face.

He licked her lips and smirked. "Yeah, I can taste it on your lips," He commented while she blushed at the blatant display of affection. He usually wasn't one for PDA, but hey, she'd take it while she could.

Tenten smiled in excitement when Neji gathered her into his arms. "I missed you," He breathed in her familiar scent. "I missed you too. Shikamaru is a real pain in the ass," Tenten insisted with a frown.

Neji let out a quiet laugh before cupping her face and steering his lips over her pink pouty lips.

Once everyone was finished with their hugs and kisses, they settled around the large fountain in the center of the mall. "Alright, does anyone have any idea why we're stuck in here?" Sasuke asked first, his voice bouncing off the empty walls of the mall.

At the same time, everyone seemed to look at Xin. She had been busy pawing through her bag to make sure she got everything she wanted when she felt as if she was being watched. "What?" she asked, looking up.

"Did you recently piss someone off? And then they decided to lock us all in here?" Temari squinted at her best friend. "Well! I feel so insulted. I haven't done anything in days, dammit! I've been on my best behavior and I've kept my mouth shut. So for you guys to think this is my fault hurts a lot. You guys suck," Xin folded her arms and turned her back to them.

"Xin, we didn't mean to insult you. You just have a history of being in trouble with other people. Don't be offended," Hinata soothed, grabbing her sister by her shoulders and wheeling her around to face her.

Identical lavender colored eyes started back at one another for a long time. Xin twisted up her lips and sighed. "Fine. That still hurt though," Xin insisted with a huffed. "We didn't mean it." Hinata reminded her.

"Stop being such a priss," Neji rolled his eyes.

Xin only glared at her cousin and flopped down on the edge of the fountain. "What's in the bag?" Gaara suddenly asked her, leaving their friends to question everything. A cat-like smile stretched across her face.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise," She hummed, hugging the bag towards her. "Let me see the bag," He stepped closer while she stuck her tongue out. "Hell no, get away," Xin huffed, her leg coming up to set her foot against his chest.

"Xin, just let me see what's in the bag," Gaara growled, stepping closer. "No!" Xin whined, leaning backwards. She lost her seat on the fountain and slipped backwards; Gaara grabbed the bag and yanked it out of her hands just as she fell into the fountain.

Everyone whipped around towards the commotion to see Xin, soaking wet, sitting in the fountain and Gaara laughing his ass off. "What the hell happened?" Tenten sputtered as Naruto trotted over to Xin and pulled her out of the water.

Xin glared at her laughing boyfriend and promptly slapped the living shit out of him. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Gaara scowled, rubbing the spot. "It's your fault I fell in!" Xin insisted with a growl.

Gaara smirked and leaned in closer. "I can see your nipples," He whispered low enough for her to hear. Xin squealed and slapped her arms over her chest. "You jerk," She huffed out angrily.

"Just go get some new clothes from one of these stores. And don't forget to pay for it," Hinata warned her sister seriously. "I paid for these. I'm not a criminal," Xin insisted with a shrug.

Naruto snorted and Xin pinched the hell out of him. "I paid and shut up, I even paid for the thing you pick out-OW!" Xin yelped when Naruto suddenly slapped her upside the head. "Yo, I'm bout to two-piece you," Naruto poked her in the forehead.

"I wish you would," Xin snorted, waving him off over her shoulder as she trotted away. "I'll go with her," Gaara rolled his eyes and followed after the soaking wet girl. "He probably just wants to fuck in a changing room," Temari snorted, hands on her hips.

"What?"

Temari grinned nervously when Neji glared at her. "What?" She asked, backing into Shikamaru. "What did you say?" Neji closed in on her. She rubbed the back of her neck. "What did _you _say?" She tried her best to confuse her.

"Why would Gaara want to fuck Xin in a changing room if she's a virgin?"

"…."

"What did that bastard do to my cousin?"

"More like what did **she **do to him…?"

Neji turned to glare at Naruto. "Do you know something, Uzumaki?" Neji barred his pearly white teeth at Naruto. Naruto squinted at the Hyuuga. Were those fangs or were they his normal teeth?

Scary….

"I don't have a clue at what you're talking about..." Naruto replied sheepishly. Neji whipped his head around to look at the other girls. "Do you girls know anything?" He asked the three of them, knowing Temari and Naruto clearly wouldn't budge on this.

Sakura began twirling a lock of her pink hair, Tenten began whistling nervously, and Hinata turned bright red and became a stuttering mess. "You do know something, don't you? Come on, spit it out." Neji demanded and folded his arms across his chest.

"It's none of our business to tell you," Sakura firmly stated with a frown. "Sakura, she's my younger cousin. Her parents instructed me to watch over her since we were children," Neji reminded them.

"Neji, c'mon. I don't think they meant for you to take it this literally. Protecting her from bullies and perverts, that's fine. But from her own boyfriend? That's like saying Itachi has to protect you from me," Tenten waved her boyfriend's worry off with a frown.

"Tenten, you're the last person I need protection from."

"Oh? Oh, really? You think so?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Yeah, okay."

Sasuke leaned closer to his cousin with a frown. "Um…I'm no expert…but I think she's going to kill you later." Sasuke whispered to the long-haired male. Really, he should look into cutting his hair. What was with the Hyuuga males and having long hair?

Neji only sighed heavily. Yep, Tenten was more dangerous that she appeared to be. She may seem like this average, sweet-eyed girl. But deep down, she was a monster. A monster who knew how to use sharp, pointy objects.

Yeah, when they get their own house….she was not allowed to come anywhere near the kitchen.

Yeah. Good plan.

Twenty minutes later, Xin came back in fresh and dry clothes with Gaara following her. Neji's eyes narrowed, but with a pat on the shoulder from Tenten, he made no objection to the couple.

"When the hell are we going to get out of here?" Shikamaru yawned, lying on the lip of the fountain. He was going to be careful so he wouldn't fall in like Xin's dumbass did.

"Maybe when the sun comes up?" Temari suggested, sitting beside him and allowing him to use her lap as a pillow. "It's like, three in the morning. The sun raises around six. We have three hours. We can either try to get some sleep or explore around the mall." Sasuke suggested, looking around in the dark at his friends.

"There's a furniture store around the corner near the food court. I say we bust a grub and then crash on some beds," Xin hummed, folding her arms behind her back. "Bust a grub? You're so refined," Sasuke accused her sarcastically.

Xin only flipped him off.

Three hours left…

* * *

><p>A blaring alarm shocked the group of friends out of their sleep. Naruto threw himself out of the bed and on to the floor in his shock. "OW!" He groaned, falling face-first onto the floor.<p>

"Hinata…I think Naruto broke his face."

"HA! Nothing can harm this face!" Naruto shouted, his lips pressed against the floor. "Naruto, get your face off the floor," Sakura sighed, rubbing her head and sitting up. She swung her legs to the floor and stretched.

"Hello!"

The bedraggled group turned to the entrance to see a little man standing with two people behind him. "Who the fuck are you?" Xin sat up and dug her nails through her hair to her

scalp.

"I'm Memrou Mishimai!"

"….Who?"

"Xinny…dear…we're in Mishimai Mall…."

"….Oh."

"Right. Did you kids have fun in my mall?" Memrou asked kindly. He was only met with blank stares. "Wait. You knew we were in your mall all night?" Temari asked, squinting her eyes.

"Why yes! It was my idea to keep you here!" Memrou exclaimed jovially. "Are you out of your freakin' mind?" Sakura exclaimed first. She jumped out of the bed and started to march towards the little man.

"Oh dear. Looks like Inner Sakura has made an appearance," Xin hummed lightly, watching as Sasuke quickly caught hold of Sakura. "Uh…seriously…what was the point of keeping us here all night?" Shikamaru asked slowly, not bothering to get up.

"I wanted to test it out for a reality show," Memrou told them with a grin. "So, you used us as guinea pigs?" Hinata asked slowly. Memrou nodded his head and clapped his hands together.

"Why the hell did you pick us out of all people?" Naruto demanded, finally getting up off the floor. "Because your group showed to be the most quirky and outlandish bunch out of them all. We watched you all day as you explored my mall. We were very entertained by you all," Memrou explained.

"You freak baby-man!" Xin exclaimed, shooting up from the bed she had shared with Hinata. "Oh?" Memrou's grin never fell, which kind of freaked Xin out a little bit. But his freakish behavior was not going to halt her future rampage.

"Are you crazy? You can't just knock people out when you see fit and stick them some place for hours! Do you know our parents are probably foaming at the mouths because our phones died and we can't call them and tell them that we're not dead in a ditch!" She continued to shout, waving her arms around like a crazy person would do.

"Isn't this one adorable? You see how her face turns red when she gets angry? Look how small she is," Memrou cooed at her. If it was possible, Xin's face turned a deeper shade of red.

"I am going to kill you," She seethed. "Okay, no bloodshed," Sasuke grumbled, catching Xin by her shoulder and pulling her down next to Sakura. Memrou finally seemed to notice just how unhappy the young adults were.

"Look, can we just call our parents so we can go home? We're supposed to be at school in like two hours. I'm pretty sure all of us are cutting today to get some more sleep," Temari pressed her hand to her eyes.

"Of course, of course! Hikaru, could you please contact their parents and give them directions so they can send cars for their children?" He turned to his assistant, who nodded frantically.

The dark-haired woman fluttered away. "THAT SHIT CRAY!" Naruto suddenly screamed as lights began to flood on throughout the mall. Xin picked up a pillow and chucked it at him. "Shut the hell up."

"…That shit cray…."

"Seriously, Mom. We're okay. We're getting into the car you sent for us right now," Hinata reassured Hinako as she and Xin waved at their friends and slid into their limo.

Hinata hung up the phone just as Xin slapped her forehead. "Shoot. I forget my bag with Temari. Ah, I'll call her later," She shrugged as the limo drove off first away from the mall and its crazy owner.

The Hyuuga sisters sat in a shared calm environment until they heard a weird screeching noise. They turned to look out Xin's window just in time for a loud crash to echo through the air and the screeching of metal following.

Holy hell.

* * *

><p>Hinata's P.O.V<p>

I don't know what happened or how it happened but when I finally managed to open my eyes, my head was throbbing. As soon as my eyelids slid open, I regretted it. I don't know what was going on.

I tried to figure out where I was and it dawned on me. I was on the floor of our limo and my arm was burning. I struggled to move but was trapped. I wriggled and turned my head to the side to see long dark hair.

Xin was unconscious.

I slid my eyes over the place and saw that we were on the floor…or the ceiling? Was the limo actually flipped over? Kami-Sama, no wonder why we were laying on something hard and metal.

Suddenly, loud shouts could be heard outside of our flipped limo along with frantic speaking. One voice stood out among the other voices. Mom's voice. She was here, I could hear her freaking out.

"Mom! Mom! We're alive! Xin is unconscious but we're both breathing!" I shouted loudly, hoping she could hear me. I heard her again and then I heard a thump against the window near our heads.

"Hinata? Can you hear me?" She asked through the window. "I can," I replied, although my head was starting to pound. "M-Mom? My head is hurting and so is my arm. And Xin, I think she hit her head pretty hard or something because she still hasn't gotten up."

"Okay honey, don't worry! Mommy and Daddy are going to get you out of there," Mom insisted through the window. Sometimes I wondered why she referred to herself and our Father as Mommy and Daddy.

Didn't they know it encouraged us to be childish? Sometimes I wondered if that's why Xin still acted the way she did.

Wait. Why was I even thinking about that? I'm trapped in a crushed limo with my sister unconscious next to me. The last thing I need to worry about is why she acts a certain way thanks to my parents.

I heard a weird noise and then turned my head up in the slightest to see the door being ripped away. I'm guessing they used that tool they called the jaws of life. I remember it because they had to use it when Sasuke crashed one of his past race cars and the door wouldn't open.

Sunlight flitted into the dark limo and I suddenly saw people staring at me. "We see them! We're going to get Hinata-Sama out first since she's awake," Someone called out.

Out of habit, I let out a squeak of surprise when I felt arms on me. Slowly, they pulled me out, careful not to bump me into anything. I was being eased into sitting up and a billion of people were in my face.

Shining lights into my eyes, checking my body for broken bones, asking how many fingers they were holding up.

I was getting dizzy just trying to keep up.

"We've got Xin-Sama out!"

Being the oldest, I wanted to make sure my little sister was okay. But I was being told to stay where I am next to my Father. Mom quickly followed them to see if my sister was truly alright.

"Xin is fine. Minor scrapes and bruises just like you, dear. She must have hit her head harder when you crashed. We're going to take you home and have a private doctor come and fix you two up," Mom told me as soon as Xin was checked over.

Dad helped me up, which surprised me a little. He's been acting more caring to us for awhile. It's a little weird, to be honest, but nice anyway. Xin was carried into the limo first and then we joined her.

Now that I was sitting closer to her, I could see her clearly. He hair was a mess around her face, her face was dirty and had smears of blood across it. Her shirt had little rips and tears in it.

Did I look like that? Yeah. I must. I raised my arm and nearly groaned at the pain. God, my arm was broken but it might be bruised somewhere. Probably around the shoulder area because that's where it hurt the most.

A car accident.

Great.

* * *

><p>The very next morning, Hinata had insisted that she and Xin were able to make it to school. With a large band-aid on Xin's cheek and a way to big bruise on Hinata's arm, it was hard for the Hyuuga twins not to be noticed.<p>

"Hinataaaaaa! My bruised flower!"

Naruto jumped to hug his Hinata, but Neji quickly interfered. With a strong hand, he shoved the boy into the lockers. "Oi! You can't just treat her roughly. Hinata is bruised and Xin had a bunch of scrapes." He lectured the blond, who had hit the lockers face first.

"Goddammit, Hyuuga! All you had to do was say that! You didn't have to man-handle me into the damn lockers," Naruto growled just as Gaara appeared out of nowhere. "Quit yelling, you idiot." Gaara scolded the blond who was rubbing his abused face.

"Oh my God, would you guys quit yelling? I'm standing right here," Xin complained, leaning her head against the locker. "Xin…no one is yelling anymore," Hinata reminded her sister.

"Really? It sure as hell sounds like it," Xin mumbled against the lockers. Hinata gave her sister a weak smile and patted her shoulder. Maybe she shouldn't have made her come to school today.

"Oh, there you guys are."

Excluding the whining girl, the friends turned to see Sai standing there. "Sai, I thought belly-shirts were against school-policy," Naruto grumbled blandly, looking away from the chalk-pale boy.

Sheesh, he put the twins to shame.

"It's not a belly-shirt, pencil-dick." Sai snorted at the blond, the most emotion he's ever shown. "Oi!" Naruto clapped his hands over Hinata's ears. "You will not speak like that in front of my girlfriend, you freakish Sasuke-wannabe!"

Neji snorted in laughter while Xin broke out in giggles at her locker. Gaara shook his head. "What's up Sai? What do you need?" He asked the boy. Before he said anything, the pale man was staring intently at Naruto.

It made him, Neji, and Naruto uncomfortable.

Not that being _that way_ was wrong. Being into that sort of thing was perfectly fine. As long as they weren't what other guys were into. They were very much happy with their relationships.

You know.

With females.

"I was just coming to say that you and Hinata did fairly well in the art competition." Sai gave them a grimace of a smile. "How well did we do?" Hinata asked in excitement. "Hinata, you got 2nd place and Gaara, you got 1st place," Sai told them.

"1st and 2nd? Like out of all the other countries?" Xin asked, peeking up through her bangs. Sai simply nodded robotically. "You guys, that's great!" Xin and Naruto cheered at the same time.

"Hinata won a trip to Paris, France to visit the Musee du Lourve museum. And Gaara won the chance to go to New York to study at one of their best art schools until May," Sai informed them, seemingly memorizing everything he had been told.

Xin's smile suddenly dropped. "He has to go to America?" She asked slowly, looking around at her friends. "Is there a problem with that, cousin Xin?" Sai asked her slowly, turning to look at her.

"A-Ah! No….it's a great opportunity! And you know you don't have to say 'cousin Xin', right? I've been telling you since we were kids that Xin is just fine." Xin waved it off, scolding Sai at the same time.

"I see, cousin Xin."

Xin only sighed. He had completely ignored what she had told him. "Nice talking to you, Sai," She rolled her eyes while Sai handed her sister and Gaara some papers. "I'll be leaving now. Oh, cousin Hinata and cousin Xin? Cousin Tobi has been complaining lately, he wants you to come visit him soon." He told the girls.

"I'll ask Uncle Madara if it's okay for us to visit."

"Did Deidara lock him in the oven again?"

"That only happened once and Deidara promised he wouldn't do it again."

"Oh, please."

"They were like, ten. They were just playing."

"Deidara tried to turn the oven on."

The bell rung, signaling 3rd period to begin. "Time for class," Neji alerted them. He started to coerce his cousins into the direction of the classrooms and waved over his shoulder at Gaara and Naruto.

Hopefully this day will go by quickly.

"What do you think of me going to America?" Gaara asked as he walked with Xin to her car. Xin blinked quizzically as she glanced over her shoulder to check to see where Hinata was.

"Sounds like a good opportunity." Xin told him as she threw her bag in the backseat. "I have to leave this coming weekend," He informed her. He watched her face for any signs of distress and unhappiness, but her face remained blank.

"Really? Don't forget clean boxers," She joked, grinning widely. "Xin, I'm being serious. Me being gone for that long. It doesn't bother you at all?" Gaara said more slowly, grabbing her by the shoulders so she could look into his face.

"Does it bother _you _that you'll be gone that long? It's great. You should go. It's good for you," She insisted with a grump. Gaara frowned down at her. Oh hell no. She wasn't going to turn this around on him.

"Come on, I seen the expression you made when Sai told us the prizes. I know it bothers you."

"…"

"Xin."

"The sky is blue."

"Are you serious?" Gaara groaned and dropped his holds on her shoulders. Xin grinned impishly. "Ah, look. Hinata is coming. I'll talk to you when Hinata is finished my homework," She chuckled, kissing him on the lips and sliding into her car.

As Hinata strode past him, he tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, talk to her for me? I think she's bothered but won't admit," He told the nicer twin. Hinata only smiled at him as if she knew he was going to ask her about this.

"Already ahead of you. See you later."

* * *

><p>Hinata glanced at her sister as they waited quietly for Hanabi to slip into the car and they could go home. "Don't you start," Xin warned her before she could even open her mouth. She did not feel like talking about the stupid prize.<p>

"But Xin….he just wants to know if you're okay with him going. He probably won't go if you just tell him not to," Hinata spoke slowly while Xin placed her head on the steering wheel.

"I'm fiiiiiiine." Xin groaned out loud. God, what the hell was everyone's problem? Why couldn't they just leave her be. She was okay with him going, it was like, what, two months?

What was the big deal?

When Hinata didn't reply, Xin glanced up to look at her. Instead, Hinata's eyes were trained on something outside of the car. She could see Hanabi coming out with a group of girls following her.

"Xin…those girls are picking on Hana. Go stop it before Hana hits one of them and gets in trouble. Mom and Dad will be gravely disappointed if she gets into a fight." Hinata ordered in a stern voice.

Xin only nodded and climbed out the car. She swayed up to the group of kids and frowned. "Hey." She called to them, hands on her hips. One girl, with a thick blond ponytail and brown eyes, scowled at Xin first.

"Like, who are you?" She demanded to know, stepping up to the older woman. Xin quirked an eyebrow at her and leaned down. "Listen here, you future-prostitute….you've been bothering my sister and quite frankly, I don't like it. So I'm going to ask you once and only once, would you do her a favor and get out of her face?"

The blond nightmare scoffed (or, she attempted to. It sounded like she had something stuck in her throat) and rolled her eyes. "Who do you think you are? I'm not going to do anything you want me to!"

Xin stared blankly at the child. "Hanabi, get in the car." Xin commanded slowly, smiling almost in an evil matter. _Almost_? No, she was smiling in an evil matter.

Hanabi slid into the car with her older sister and they both watched their other sister talk to the girls. Even with the windows rolled down, they couldn't hear what she was saying. All they knew was that whatever she was saying, it was scaring the living shit out of those girls.

She came back two minutes later, wearing a catlike smile that read _'I just ate the canary and I won't spit it out'._ The woman slid into the driver's seat and hummed to herself. "Let's get going." She hummed out cheerfully.

"Xin, what did you do to those girls?" Hinata asked slowly.

"Eh? I just talked to them." Xin replied innocently.

"But what did you say?" Hanabi questioned.

"It doesn't matter. They won't bug you anymore."

Yep. Xin was still crazy.

Gaara followed his sister into their mansion after school. "Anyone home?" Temari called out as they left the bags and shoes at the front. Someone would pick them up and put them in the right places later.

"In the kitchen!" Karura called out. The siblings followed their Mother's voice to the kitchen. Miyako was propped on the counter with dark batter on her fingers. "Mom, what are you doing?" Temari asked, coming in the messy kitchen.

"Well…Miyako-Chan's birthday is coming up soon and I haven't baked in years. I want her to have a homemade cake so I decided to practice today." Karura told them as her two children found a clean spot to sit at.

"Miyako seems to like the batter," Temari observed with a smile. "She does! That's always a good sign," Karura beamed brightly. "Gaara, tell her your news," Temari suddenly nudged her brother.

"You have news for me, my dear?" Karura turned her eyes towards her youngest child with a smile. "It's nothing serious. I won first prize for that art competition. Hinata won second place," Gaara shrugged blandly, not in the best moods.

"Ah! That's great! I'm so proud of you. What did you win?" Karura beamed proudly at her son. "A chance to study in New York," Gaara sagged his shoulders. "Is something wrong? That sounds fantastic," Karura noticed her son's bland answers.

Gaara rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think Xin likes the thought of me going away," He said slowly. "Did she say so?" The older woman questioned with a frown. "No. She kept saying it was a good opportunity but I think she doesn't want me to leave…"

Karura tapped her finger against her chin. "Well, how would you feel if Xin had the opportunity to go to another country to study baking or singing for a little while? You would be proud and upset at the same time, right? That's probably how she feels." Karura theorized.

"That makes sense. But she keeps saying '_you should go. It's a great opportunity'_," Gaara snorted. "Is that how Xin sounds to you? Like a constipated she-he?" Temari laughed, smiling at Miyako.

Gaara chuckled at Temari's words. "No, she doesn't sound like that," He told his sister as Miyako scooped up more left-over batter.

"Uh, you guys?" Kankuro suddenly stepped into the room, looking rather nervous. "What's the matter, hon?" Karura asked first, looking to see if the cake was doing okay. So far, so good.

"I just got off the phone with Misa…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "And? What did the banshee want?" Karura almost growled. But proper ladies never growled!

"She says she wants to come see Miyako for her birthday but I think she's lying," Kankuro sighed heavily as Miyako demanded attention from him. "I don't want that harpy in my home or near my granddaughter."

"I know, Mom." Kankuro sighed, picking up his daughter and bouncing her on his hip. He cooed and coddled at his adorable off-spring.

His crazy baby-momma was coming…

Joy…

* * *

><p>"Would you two stop throwing the ball and do something useful?" Gaara grumbled, turning to glare at Xin and Naruto. They come over saying they were here to help him pack, but so far…they weren't doing a damn thing to pack.<p>

They had found a rubber ball from God knows where and was throwing it back and forth. Leaving him to do all the packing. "Aww, come on. Come play with us. You don't leave until tomorrow. You have plenty of time!" Xin whined, jumping up to grab the ball. "Dammit, Naruto, don't throw so high!"

"Morons," Gaara grumbled under his breath. "Don't be such a stick in the mud," Naruto chided his best friend. "Go eat ass or something," Gaara spat at him. "Ew! I would never eat ass!"

"Yeah, you would. You have the 'I eat ass face'."

"Oh my Kami-Sama! I do? Xin, do I?"

"Uh…."

"Dear God, I do!"

"N-Naruto, calm down. He's only playing!"

"You shut your fruity little mouth, missy! I do!"

"Gaara, could you help me out here?"

"Don't be such a stick in the mud. I'm doing something useful."

Xin slumped her shoulders as she fruitlessly tried to calm the big blond down. Gaara only chuckled at the sight of seeing the little midget trying to calm the blundering big giant. Quite funny.

Five minutes later, Xin managed to get Naruto to shut up and they finally helped Gaara with the rest of his packing. It turned out quite successful.

"Xin, you don't have enough weight to sit on the suitcase so it will close. Let Naruto do it," Gaara watched as Xin tried her hardest to get his bag closed. "Oi! Are you calling me fat?" Naruto demanded to know as Xin slid off the bad and to the floor.

"Yep."

"You're mean!"

"Quiet fatty. Sit on the bag and I'll give you a cookie."

"Ooh! A cookie?"

"Yeah, you like the cookie."

Xin watched as the two interacted. She always thought it was funny how they were so different and got along quite well. Gaara was quiet and Naruto was loud. It was almost like her and Hinata.

Funny…

The three friends came downstairs looking for food only to step into what seemed like a tense argument. Karura was sitting on the couch with her shoulders squared, hands clasped over Miyako's ears. Temari was standing up, ready to pounce, and Kankuro was next to her, holding on to her arms.

Across from them stood a bony woman with limp brunette hair and almost dead yellow eyes. She was wearing clothes that hung off her body and she had odd markings on the span of her skeleton-like arms.

"Oh, fuck…" Gaara mumbled under his breath. Xin and Naruto glanced at each other and frowned. Who was that? She looked so familiar but they couldn't quite place who she was.

"Uh…are we interrupting something?" Xin asked rather loudly, breaking the tense situation. Everyone whipped towards the three of them. "Ah! Gaara-Chan!" The woman squealed, pushing past Kankuro and Temari.

Allowing her instincts to take over, Xin stepped in front of Gaara. With her eyes narrowed and a frown set in place, she looked cautious. "Who are you?" She asked carefully. The woman stopped in front of Xin, glancing around her at Gaara.

"You must be Xin, ne? You don't remember me? Well, we only spoke twice. The last time we spoke wasn't so pleasant though," The woman frowned, trailing off and tapping her lip.

The unsightly bruises on her arms was causing Xin to be uneasy about it. "Misa. You remember me, right? Misa." The woman grinned widely. "Oh…Misa-San…not to be rude, but why are you here?" Xin's hands flew to her hips.

Naruto didn't bother with stifling his laughter. Misa's grin was replaced with a frown. "You shouldn't be rude to your elders, Xin." Misa bared her teeth at the younger woman. Xin only raised an eyebrow slowly.

"Well…you're a drug addicted psychopath. How can I not be rude? I don't respect you as a woman or a Mother because you love drugs more than your daughter…." Xin trailed off with a snort.

Misa's face turned red and Karura quickly scooped Miyako up and fled from the room. No way in hell was she letting her granddaughter stay in that room. Too many people with short tempers.

Hell to the no.

* * *

><p>Tenten and Sakura watched as Neji and Sasuke played that stupid new game Sasuke had gotten from their pleasant stay at the mall. Shikamaru was asleep on the floor and they were sitting on Neji's bed.<p>

"You guuuys. We're bored," Sakura whined, pulling at her hair in agitation. "Then play with us. It's a four-player game," Sasuke informed them, his eyes trained on the screen. "No! Can't we go out or something?" Tenten sighed heavily, fed up.

Hinata stepped into the room with a bowl of snacks and a large bottle of soda. "Everything okay?" She chimed happily, setting the bowl down on the bed and bottle on the floor.

"Your cousins are irks!" Sakura fell backwards on the bed. "How's your arm, Hinata?" Tenten asked pleasantly. Hinata looked down at her bruised arm. "It's healing, I suppose. It still aches a little." Hinata shrugged only one shoulder.

"I hope it heals soon. Naruto complains all the time because he can't hug you," Sakura rolled her eyes and stretched her arms above her head. "Shit, at least he pays attention to his girlfriend…unlike some guys!" Tenten said loudly with a huff.

The two game-freaks only grunted. The only sign that they were listening to the complaints of the two females. Couldn't they understand that this game was fuckin' boss and it _had _to be played. Like. Now?

"I told you, Naruto is the perfect boyfriend."

"Yeah? Call him now and see what he's up to with Xin and Gaara." Sakura pressed her hand to her forehead and sighed. Hinata smiled widely and nodded, wanting to hear his voice anyway.

He picked up on the fifth ring and all Hinata could hear was shouting in the background. "Naruto, what's going on?" She asked over the shouting. She heard a loud thump and then more yelling.

"Um….your sister is fighting with Miyako's Mother…." Naruto trailed off as another thump erupted in the background. "W-Wait…what? Fighting with Misa-San? Why?" Hinata's grip on the phone tightened as her face contorted into confusion.

Sakura sat up and she and Tenten inched closer to hear what was going on. "It happened really fast, I don't know. We didn't even know these two had beef. But they're going at it and Gaara is trying his hardest to stop. Shit, Xin, let go of her hair! Stop hitting her in the eye! Goddammit! I'll call you back, Hinata! Love you, bye!"

_Click. _

"What happened?" Tenten asked as Neji and Sasuke paused the game to turn around. "Misa-San is at Gaara's house and I guess she and Xin got into something because now they're fighting." Hinata blinked, staring at her phone.

"Well…we could go over there…or you girls could play with us…"

"….Give me a remote."

"I'm in."

* * *

><p>Karura frowned knowingly as she leaned against the frame of her living room door. Her beautiful living room looked like a twister hit it. Her couches and coffee table was overturned, potted plants had been knocked over, and picture frames had fallen off the wall.<p>

On one side of the room stood Gaara who was holding Xin around her waist. She was breathing heavily and was sporting scratch marks across her face. On the other side, Temari and Naruto stood in front of Misa, who was sporting splotchy bruises.

"Stupid spoiled ass bitch."

"Shut up, you crack-head!"

Karura decided this was enough. She had to put Miyako in her room with earphones on to make sure the small child didn't hear any of the noise. "That's enough!" She shouted over the insults.

Everyone in the room turned to the older woman. Karura sighed heavily. "Would you two please stop? Xin, your Mother raised you better, I know it. And Misa, you should have enough sense not to come into someone else's home slinging insults at people. Would you just look at my living room? It's ruined! Shigure is going to be home soon and he's not going to want to come home to this."

The young adults looked around the room and saw all the damage they caused in their fight. "Temari, Gaara, and Xin, I want the three of you to stay here and clean this mess up. Kankuro and Misa, you two come into the kitchen with me and we will discuss this." Karura ordered seriously.

"But Mom…" Gaara began to protest. What the hell? He hadn't caused this mess. Why the fuck did he have to stay behind and clean it up? That wasn't fair. But Karura's steely gaze told him to keep his mouth shut. "Do as I say, boy."

This was not going to end well.

* * *

><p>"Xin…is there a reason you drove all the way up here, burst into my room and dragged me out of bed?"<p>

"Why, yes. There is."

"Okay…well?"

"….Well, what?"

"What's the reason?"

"Oh, you wanna know it?"

"Good God, I can't believe we're related."

Itachi palmed his face while Xin continued to grin. He had been in the middle of a peaceful sleep when she had threw his door open and charged in. She literally grabbed him and yanked him out of his bed.

All Itachi wanted was to sleep in today. All those fuckin' exams had taken a toll on him and he was happy that he had no classes for the day. But did Xin care? Nope! Not at all. Her banshee ass came in here like a wild animal and created a ruckus.

"Get showered and dressed and you shall see," Xin hummed, rocking back and forth on her feet. "Wait. Wait. How the fuck did you even get up here?" Itachi rubbed at his eyes in agitation.

"Oh…I took this from the front desk guy. Tell him I'm sorry for snatching it and running away," Xin grinned, handing him his key that the dorm-owner had. "You stole a copy of my key?" He asked, taking the key from her.

"I **borrowed **it. I distinctly told him I would bring it back." Xin insisted it with a psychotic smile. Itachi rubbed his face. God. Why. Why him? What did he do to deserve this?

"Okay. Whatever. I'm gonna go shower. _Do not wander around_. I'm serious, Xin. There's grown men around here who are **perverts**. I'm not even kidding. So just stay in here until I get back, alright?" Itachi told her seriously as he gathered up his clothes and a towel.

"Message received."

Itachi shook his head as he left his room to shower. While he was gone, Xin peeked around his room. She found a stack of video games, his homework and fieldwork _(she_ _didn't even know why Itachi was in college. What did he want to be?),_ his phone, iPod, a roll of condoms _(Ew. Ew. Oh God. Put it back.)_

She settled with staring at his phone nailed to the wall. There was one with him and his family. Sasuke looked so innocent and sweet then _(the fuck happened?)_, a picture of her with him and her sister _(shit, __**she **__looked so sweet. She shouldn't be asking what happened to Sasuke at all!)_, and a picture of him and Midori.

It was more recent and looked like it was taken on a sunny day at the park. Midori looked fuckin' spectacular and just gorgeous. Itachi was really a lucky man to be with her. With her sweet personality. And lucky for him, she loved his friends and family. That was major plus, seeing how fuckin' _nuts _they all were.

Thinking of Midori made Xin frown. Oh yeah. She was here for a reason and one reason only. Who the fuck was that hussy Itachi had been with when they were at the mall. Okay, sure, Sasori told her to mind her business.

And she had. Good God, she had. But he didn't know how difficult it was to see something like Itachi being with another woman and having to be quiet about it. Who the fuck did he think she was? Xin needed reasons and she needed them now. Like right the fuck now.

With that thought in mind, she squared her shoulders just as Itachi returned. "That was a short shower," She observed as he looked around for his shoes. "The faster I get ready, the faster you get the fuck out of here."

"That's not nice. Why do you want me gone so badly?"

"You cause scenes everywhere you go. It's nothing personal."

"Sounds personal to me."

"Just come on!"

After the numerous cat-calls and wolf-whistles Xin had received from both men and woman, Itachi had shoved his jacked onto her and pushed her to the outdoor café. "Itachi. I don't want to wear your jacket. It's hot." She whined, trying to slide out of it.

"The minute you learn to not dress in skimpy tank tops and such, the minute you won't be forced into my jacket. Now keep it on if you want complete use of yours arms." He threatened her with narrowed eyes over his cup of coffee.

"You're cranky."

Itachi felt like banging his head against the table. She was doing this on purpose. He knew it. She had a reason for her behavior and he just wanted it over with so he could go back to sleep.

"_Please, Kami-Sama…Buddha…whoever is in charge up there. Please if there is a God, make her spit it out. I come from a good family, we pay our taxes every year, I attend one of the best schools in Japan and I'm doing a damn good job here. So please, all I ask for is some sleep. Or death. The sweet, sweet release of death." _

Xin slapped her hands on the surface of the table with a deadly serious expression. "I know your secret, you cheating bastard," She said in a low voice, causing Itachi to frown at her. He could still never understand her mood swings.

"What?"

"I saw you! A month ago at the mall. Me and Deidara." She began to explain. "Deidara and I." Itachi corrected. "What?" She deadpanned. "You said 'Me and Deidara'. Correct grammar is 'Deidara and I'", Itachi told her.

"Shut up and let me finish."

"Carry on."

"_Anyway_, we saw you with another woman. I think she had blue hair. Yeah. It was dark blue," Xin explained with a huff. "Are you talking about Azumi?" Itachi tilted his head to the side.

"So the hussy has a name!"

"Azumi."

"So you admit to your crimes!"

"What crimes?"

"The crime of adult-something."

"Adultery?"

"Yeah. That's the word."

Itachi sighed in exasperation. "You idiot. I wasn't cheating on Midori with Azumi. She's good friends with Midori and I was asking her how I should propose to Midori because they're alike you psycho." Itachi explained in annoyance.

"….Is that your story?"

"And I'm sticking to it."

"Right…"

"I wouldn't cheat on Midori, you twit. Why do you think I would cheat on her so easily? I _love _her." He said 'love' slowly, as if that was supposed to get her to understand everything.

"It's your fault."

"How!"

"You're the one who taught me to act like a lady but think like a man!"

"….I hate you. So much. I'm going back to bed."

Xin could only grin widely. He probably wanted to strangle the living shit out of her, but she was satisfied. Another mystery solved by none other than Sherlock Xin! Eh, that had a nice ring to it. She should use it more often.

Life was good at the moment.

_But in love, love, love  
><em>_You gotta act like a woman  
><em>_And think like a man  
><em>_But in love, love, love  
><em>_You gotta act like a woman  
><em>_And think like a man_

* * *

><p><em>TeeBeMe: It's already going on April! Wow, we're almost finished. THAT SHIT CRAY! Btw, for those of you unfamiliar with rap, going H.A.M means going hard as a mothafucka and that shit cray means that shit crazy.<em>

**Xin: We put up a new poll for a new category. Ouran has the most votes right now. If you guys who haven't voted yet, you need to vote! Do it. NOOOW.**

_TeeBeMe: Right. Um. The chorus is "Think Like a Man" by Jennifer Hudson. Go listen to it. She has a beautiful voice!_

**Xin: Right! Now, all you be good little readers and review!**


	12. Be who you is, never be who you aren't

_TeeBeMe: Time for April's update!_

**Xin: TeeBeMe does not own any of the Naruto franchise. Only the original characters**

* * *

><p>Xin hummed pleasantly as she padded through her home. Armed with her phone, she was tapping away the day's events to Gaara, who was settled in New York. The house was empty of her quirky family.<p>

Her parents were stuck at the office, doing whatever the hell they do (seriously, she still didn't know what her parents did for a living), Hanabi was being a nerd and stayed after school for whatever, and Hinata was over at Naruto's house, helping him study (yeah…right...)

She was in the middle of telling Gaara about how Naruto threw a baseball at Kiba's head when she felt an odd tremor beneath her feet. Pausing in the middle of the hallway, the tremor stilled.

"The fuck….?"

Then, a more violent tremor shook the house, throwing Xin into the wall. Phone clattering the floor, pictures on the walls followed. Xin yelped when the bookcase opposite of her tipped forward, nearly crushing her.

She jumped to the side though, sprawling to the floor. Goddammit, she knew that bookcase was evil. She insisted that thing would be the end of her. But did Hinako listen? Nope!

Now look at her.

The house literally rocked (or, that's what it felt like) and she could hear glass crashing to the floor and the maids all shouting their heads off. Holy fuck, was this how she was going to die? Crushed, by some random house appliance?

Good God, she hoped not.

It was not badass.

Not at all.

"Xin-Sama!"

She turned her head and spotted one of the younger maids beckoning her. "Y-You must come stand in the doorway! It's the only safe spot in the house!" The maid insisted frantically.

'_The fuck is so special about a doorway? Wait. Wait. No time to be thinking. If she says it's safe, then god-fuckin-dammit, you get your ass into gear and get over there!'_

Xin pushed herself up, nearly slipping to the floor cuz' goddammit, who fuckin' shined the floors this morning? Of all days to clean the floors, they did it the day she loses her house-slippers and has to resort to just wearing socks.

She nearly slid into the maid, but the woman caught her by the elbows and yanked her to the doorway. The two females stayed in the doorway as the Earth continued to shake violently.

To be quite honest, Xin wasn't sure how long her and the maid (her name was Ayaka, she would later remember) stood in that doorway. But eventually the quake ceased and everything stilled and was quiet.

Xin was scared to move.

"I-I think it's a-alright now," Ayaka stuttered, letting go of Xin. The younger woman nodded slowly and allowed her arms to slip to the side. Trying to calm her breathing, she took a step forward and hissed, yanking her foot off the floor.

Her other foot began to sting as well. She plopped almost painfully on her butt and lifted one of her legs up to look at her foot. A frown etched onto her face when she saw blood seeping through the thin white material of her sock.

Fuuuuuck.

When she came over to Ayaka, she must've of slid into some glass or something. Ayaka noticed her charge's predicament with a squeak. She started to babble quickly and Xin almost felt afraid of this maid.

Was she like, schizophrenic or something?

She didn't know when she alerted someone, but a young butler appeared and Xin had to wonder when the hell her parents had hired all these young people to work for them. She needed to have a talk with them soon!

Xin nearly screamed when he boldly worked his hands under her and lifted her as if she was his new bride. The nerve of some people! But then, he quickly moved her to a couch and another older servant came to look at her feet.

The young woman paled when the wise woman told her that they were going to pluck all the shards of glass out of her feet. Fuck to the fifth power. This was going to hurt like a mega-bitch.

Let the plucking begin.

* * *

><p>Over in New York, a guy was stepping into the artsy apartment he shared with this exchanged kid from Japan. The guy was cool; he didn't talk much at first. But it's been a couple of days and he seemed okay.<p>

"Hey, Red? You here?" The blond headed boy called out through the apartment. "Living room," He heard Gaara's reply and he quickly went towards it. Two guys living together probably meant more takeout tonight. They needed a woman's touch.

Andrew was a tall boy with a healthy tan and wild blond hair. He had a cute fray of freckles scattered across his nose and big, blue eyes. Gaara knew that if Naruto was born American, he would probably be Andrew, just a bit more bulky.

"What goes on, my red-headed amigo? Are all of you Japanese people weirdly colored like that? I've never seen a real-red head that doesn't look like a freak," Andrew hummed next to his roommate.

"My girlfriend has lavender eyes and no pupils."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Wow…." Andrew tilted his head and thought about it. The blond turned to the redhead now, a curious glint in his eyes. "You have a girlfriend? What's she like? Is she pretty? Is she hot? Does she have a sister?"

"Yes, I have a girlfriend. She's psychotic and short. She's pretty, she's hot and yes, she does have a sister. Although her sister has a boyfriend and I'm sure he would kick your ass. No offense."

Andrew pouted but continued on. "Is your girlfriend crazy for real? Cuz' you know, all women are crazy." Andrew explained with a frown. "I think mine is severely psychotic." Gaara scoffed, listing off all the things his midget of girlfriend had done.

"Wow. But if she's hot, it's worth it, right?"

"Pretty much."

Andrew smiled widely. Gaara wasn't so bad. Sure, he liked to be left by himself most of the time, but when he was caught in a good mood, he held a nice conversation. The blond had no idea the 18 year-old had a girlfriend though.

He wondered what she looked like.

Eh, he'll ask later. He grabbed the T.V remote and flicked on the television. He was about to flip to a different channel from the news (ugh, they never reported anything good going on. It was always depressing) when Gaara suddenly stiffened next to him and yanked the remote out of his hand.

"Heey. If you wanted the remote all you had to do was ask. We're going to have to work on your manners, mister!" Andrew mockingly scolded Gaara as he got up. Glancing at the T.V before he went to find the takeout menus, he saw that they were talking about some massive earthquake in Japan.

At the bottom of the screen, a ticker tape was going by. It was reporting that people were killed, injured, buildings had collapsed; some people were trapped in the rubble. It was just one big mess over there.

Andrew glanced at Gaara and slapped his forehead. Ah, he was finally able to form pieces together. Gaara was from Japan. Japan just had an earthquake. People were hurt.

Japan.

Earthquake.

Hurt.

Family.

Girlfriend.

Gaara wasted no time and grabbed his phone. He dialed his Mother's number and waited for her to pick up. When he felt like giving up, she picked up on the fourth ring.

"_Hello?" _

"Mom? Is everything okay?"

"_Not exactly." _

"I saw a news report saying that Japan was hit with an earthquake. Are you hurt? Is Temari and Miyako hurt?"

"_Yes, it was quite frightening. Temari and Miyako are fine. Miyako is scared out of her wits though. Poor baby. Her first earthquake. It looks awful here, dear. It looks like we were hit with a giant kamikaze." _

"Was the house damaged? You have a safe place to be?"

"_The house is still standing. Although all my paintings and things that weren't nailed down suffered. I'm sure Shigure will replace them. I just hope nothing of antique was harmed. Oh, dear. You should call Xin-Chan to make sure she's okay. You know how skittish the poor thing is." _

"Alright Mom, I'll talk to you later."

"_Okay, dear. I love you." _

"..Love you too."

As soon as Gaara hung up with Karura, he scrolled through his contacts until he came to the end at her name. She had the weirdest name ever. Who the hell has a name that starts with an 'X'?

"_Hello-OUCH!" _

"Xin?"

"_Goddammit, easy! My feet aren't made of rock, you know!"_

"Xin…what the hell is going on?"

"_Eh? Oh…the maids are pulling glass out of my feet." _

"Why do you have glass in your feet?"

"_Because I stepped in glass trying to get to a door frame. Did you know a door frame is safe to stand under during an earthquake? I didn't know that." _

"No Xin, I didn't know that. Are you alright?"

"_There's glass lodged in my bloody feet, dear. You tell me, does that sound alright?" _

"Are you dying or not?"

"_Dying? No, I'm not dying. Although I was almost crushed by that evil bookcase. I told Mom that thing was evil and out to get me. But she didn't take me seriously. If I hadn't been paying attention, I would've been crushed! Just like that, crushed!" _

Gaara rubbed his temples as Xin continued to babble about evil bookcases and her death. God, she was crazy. "Xin. Listen. Xin, Xin. _Listen. _Shut up." He said into the phone, halting her babbles.

"_You sure are cranky."_

"How can you be optimistic? Japan was nearly destroyed by the earthquake," Gaara tonelessly reminded her. He heard her sigh into his ear and a she mumbled something to one of her maids.

"_They forced me to take some happy-pills to ward off the ache from plucking." _

Gaara snorted in laughter. They drugged her? Was she high or something? He snorted again, remembering Itachi recalling the story of smoking weed and accidentally letting Xin take a puff of it.

Well, actually, Hidan and Sasori allowed her to do it while Itachi was doing God knows what. So as soon as Itachi was done with Xin and she was at home, he found his friends and smacked the living bullshit out of them for letting his fifteen year old cousin get high.

"_Look Gaara, I'll call you later, kay? I should call Naruto and make sure he didn't fuckin die and leave Hinata by herself, okay? I'll talk to you later. Love you, bye!" _

She hung up before he could even reply. That was weird. She sounded weird but he brushed it off and tossed the phone on the couch. Andrew frowned and plopped down, placing the Chinese takeout menu on the coffee table in front of them.

"Everything okay, mi amigo? Oh, hey, could you teach me how to curse in Japanese?"

"Yeah. I think my girlfriend is high off of pills or something. Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Is that a bad thing? And let me write down what I wanna know…"

"For me? No. But for whoever is around then, yep."

Ah, he should really get his artwork done soon…..

* * *

><p>Dull yellow eyes clashed furiously against annoyed teal eyes.<p>

Temari scowled long and hard at her niece's mother. "_Why _are you still _here_?" She hissed through clenched teeth. Misa scowled right back, leaning back in the kitchen chair. "Japan was just hit by an earthquake. You think I'm going to leave my child by herself?"

"Miyako doesn't even like you!"

Misa's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I am so sick of you, your psychotic friends and your uppity family looking down on me just because I've made a couple mistakes!" She snapped, slapping her hands on the table and standing up.

"You're calling my friends and family psychotic and uppity? Are you fuckin' nuts? You were the one who decided to do drugs and get locked up. And then, when you finally get out after begging damn there everyone for money, you hop on a plane and take your stank ass back to Suna without even seeing your daughter, you dead-beat." Temari argued back, flying up and sending her chair back.

"Dead-beat? Shut the hell up, you butch-looking bitch!"

"You mad, bitch. You're nothing but a crackatic dead-beat Mother. You gold-digger!"

Shigure slapped his hand against his face, hearing his daughter go at it when Misa again for the tenth time that day. Goddammit, Gaara was one lucky fucker. He was all the way in New York while he had to be here, listening to a screaming match.

His wife sighed next to him. "Explain to me why we don't just send her back to Suna?" He asked drily. Karura sighed again, peeking up from her book. "Airlines have been shut down due to the world shaking, dear."

"It wasn't the world, hon. It was just Japan."

"Either way, airlines have been closed down. And don't correct me."

"Yes, dear."

Another shout from the kitchen and something clattered to the floor. Probably another kitchen appliance. He was going to have to buy Karura a new kitchen set by the time these girls were through with bickering.

"And remind me why we don't just send her to a hotel instead of housing her like some lost puppy? We already have three people mouths to feed. We're lucky the boy left."

"Because Temari is right. Miyako-Chan doesn't enjoy Misa's company and she should. She's her Mother for goodness' sakes! And don't refer to my baby as 'boy'. We have plenty of food to feed."

Shigure sighed through his nostrils. Another insult fired. God, kill him now. How long are they going to have to put up this nonsense? And where the fuck was Kankuro, anyway? Misa was his baby-mama and Miyako was his daughter. Why the hell did they have to put up with _his _Ex-girlfriend arguing with _his_ sister over _his_ daughter?

Damn it all to Hell.

Another thump and suddenly he just couldn't take it anymore. He shot up, startling his poor sandy-blond wife. His poor, poor wife! Why did they have to in her home? All she wanted was a peaceful home.

He was going to end this right now.

Curiosity shining in her eyes, Karura pattered after her husband. What was he up to? She hoped he wouldn't smack the two girls around. Shigure had smacked her children when they were younger. _"Spare the rod, spoil the child," _he'd always say. She never agreed with spanking them but Shigure was quite stubborn.

He hadn't smacked any of them in years and Karura had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that he was seriously considering smacking the living bullshit out of both girls. She hoped not.

Shigure threw the kitchen door open, allowing it to bang against the wall. Karura sighed, that was going to leave a mark in her kitchen wall. Why, why was her house being damaged? Who did she piss off?

"That's enough!" Shigure boomed, his patients all gone. Both females jumped and turned to eye him. "I am sick and tired of this bullshit. The screaming, the insults, damaging Karura's home. What the hell is wrong with the two of you? Day and night, in the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room, the bedrooms!" Shigure began ranting, his eyes hardening.

"I'm going to say this one time and one time _only_. So listen up. Stay the hell out of each other's vicinity and shut the fuck up. I'm tired of this, Karura is tired of this. I don't even know _where_ Kankuro's punk ass is. See, you scared him off. Happy? Stop acting like fuckin' harpies and try to have an actual conversation with people. Misa, maybe if you don't vanish for long periods of time to get high or smoke crack or whatever it is you do and actually _stay_ here with _your_ child, no one would constantly be at your throat. And Temari, _why_ the _fuck_ are you fighting your brother's battles? I know you're the eldest but goddammit, girl; he's a big boy now. A grown man. Let him fight his own battles."

Both girls stared at him, slightly scared. Shigure hadn't allowed his anger to manifest in front of Temari in a long time. The last time had been this angry, she was still in grade school and her family had almost been broken beyond repair.

She shook those thoughts away with a grimace. There was no need to take a trip down memory lane. No need at all.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Temari mumbled, looking away. "Misa. Come here. Now. We're going to have a private chat," Shigure gave her a hard scowl and spun on his heel, storming from the kitchen.

Karura sighed and brushed her fingers through her hair. She idly waved a maid away who had come to clean up the kitchen. "Come on. Help me clean up this mess," Karura told her daughter.

Temari sighed just as heavily as her Father did and nodded her head. She knelt down and picked up the chair she had thrown back. "Sorry, Mom. I didn't mean for it to escalate to something like this. I just can't stand her," Temari grumbled, clenching her fingers around the chair.

"I know, dear. Misa. She lost herself somewhere. And you can't just scream at her so she can get it together. It takes patients. But she loves Miyako. I can tell. You should see how jealous she is when you interact with Miyako. She even looks jealous when Xin is over and around Miyako and Gaara."

"Really?" Temari quirked a blond eyebrow. "Mm. She's jealous of your relationship with Miyako. She wants that. And as for Xin, I think Xin and Gaara remind her of how she and Kankuro used to be before she found drugs."

Temari shook her head. "If she just quit those drugs and took care of her kid, we wouldn't bicker at every chance we got," She shook her head, her hair tickling the nape of her neck.

"It's not easy to give up something you're addicted to. Just think, what if someone told you that you had to break up with Shika-Chan?" Karura tapped her lips in thought. "I know I wouldn't leave Shigure if someone told me it would be the best choice."

"I guess you're right..."

"I know I am. Just give Misa some time. I'm sure her mistakes will come to light."

* * *

><p>Around almost midnight, Misa peered down at her daughter. She reached down and dipped her skinny fingers in Miyako's auburn locks. A smile spread across Misa's face in fascination.<p>

Her child was beautiful.

She was going to grow up into a heartbreaker.

Misa wondered, was she going to be there to witness that? To see her daughter grow up? Perhaps Shigure had been right. Perhaps it was time to stop all of this. Stop the drugs, the vanishing act she managed to do every few months.

"You know…I do love your Father, but I don't think we could ever be together again. We loved one another, we did. But that love is gone. All we do is argue. Hell, we don't even see each other enough to argue."

Misa chuckled sadly.

"Yeah. You're the only thing keeping us together. Barely. But sometimes, when I see you with your Aunty Temari or Uncle Gaara…and Aunt Xin…I get jealous and think 'maybe she's better off without me'. Certainly seems that way. And Daddy seems to be doing a great job with you.

But I've done wrong, I know that. But don't think that for once that your Daddy has been innocent the whole time. I lied about things and he has lied about things. Both of us ruined this relationship

And you know, I think he's even moved on to another woman. Yep, she has red hair and her eye colors don't match. She looks like she's about seventeen, maybe eighteen? I don't know, she seems like a goody two-shoes. But maybe that's a good thing. Looks like Daddy is trying to find a replacement Mommy."

"_Daddy _isn't doing anything."

Misa peeked over her shoulder to stare at Kankuro himself. She screwed her lips up as he stepped closer and peered down at his slumbering daughter. "And where the hell were you all day?" She sneered at him, anger boiling in her soul at just seeing his face.

"Out." Kankuro replied shortly, reaching down at gently pat his daughter's head. "Kankuro, I'm serious. Temari and I had a ruthless argument and Shigure lost his mind and started screaming at the both of us." Misa explained, barring her teeth.

"Was Miyako there during it?"

"No, she was at daycare."

Kankuro sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. Misa wrung her fingers together and then began scratching at her arm. Kankuro eyed her fidgety motions and squinted at her arm.

He turned to the bony woman and snatched her arm up. His dark eyes scanned the span of her arm. His eyes darkened and he scowled when he noticed the more fresh marks among her dulled out bruises.

"Misa…" Kankuro began slowly, his eyes darting up to look at her face. "You've been using that.." He glanced at his daughter. "That _stuff _again, haven't you?" He gritted his teeth.

Misa didn't answer, looking away. Her thin hair caused a veil for her face, hiding her shame beneath it. With a hard scowl, he threw her arm down and marched quietly out of Miyako's pretty pink and blue bedroom.

He could hear Misa's lighter footsteps hurrying after him. "Kankuro," She hissed, trying her best to keep up. "Where are you going?" She snapped just as he abruptly stopped in front of the guest bedroom that Misa was currently staying in.

Kankuro threw open her door and nearly ripped her room apart in a frenzy. "What the hell are you doing?" She hissed again, watching him tear through her bedroom. He finally jumped up from the floor after pulling a beat up box from underneath the bed.

"What's this?" He asked her, although he already knew what it was. "It's nothing, " Misa mumbled, looking away and grabbing her arm. Kankuro scowled at her and ripped the lid off.

Kankuro narrowed his eyes dangerously, looking at the emptied needle and the old looking spoon that sat inside the box. "You've been doing this with Miyako in the house? Have you lost your mind?" He tried to growl as quietly as he could.

There was no need for his parents to get involved.

Misa refused to meet his eyes. "That's it. You need to leave. I can't let you stay at my house when you have drugs out around my daughter. What if Miyako found this? What if my Mom found this?" He began ranting to her, shoving past her.

"W-Wait, Kankuro. Look at me. Don't do this. Look in my eyes," Misa babbled out, catching him by the elbow. "I can do better, I can." She insisted with a dazed look. She would, she really would. She wanted to be apart of Miyako's life. If she had to give up the drugs, she would try her damned hardest.

"You know how you can tell an addict is lying?"

"….."

"When their mouth is moving."

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't say goodbye, look in my eyes<br>__So that I always will remember  
><em>_Frozen in time, always be mine  
><em>_Baby boy you'll be young forever  
><em>_I'll be over here, you'll be over there  
><em>_I'ma shed a tear but I really don't care  
><em>_Frozen in time, always be mine  
><em>_Baby boy you'll be young forever."_

* * *

><p>"Oh my <em>Kamiiiiiiiii. <em>I miss my Hinata."

Xin sighed next to Naruto. She blew at a strand of her hair while she looked down at her phone. "Goddammit, Naruto. Shut the fuck up. She'll be back next Friday," Xin growled at him. "But Xinny! I need my loooove." Naruto complained, falling over her lap. Xin sighed heavily. A little noise from her phone had her unlocking her phone to view the new message. "Oh hey, Gaara sent me a picture."

"A picture?" Naruto glanced up to his best friend. "Yeah. We decided to send each other pictures and tell each other about our days," Xin chimed with a smile. "Aw, look, he's wearing black square-rimmed glasses." Xin squealed, shoving the phone is his face.

He chuckled when he saw the picture. His best friend was sitting down somewhere, looking at the camera with an agitated expression and glasses propped on his face. He was holding a paintbrush in his hand, so they suspected he was in the middle of class.

"Oh, Oh! Send him the picture of us picking the apples out of the tree," Naruto grinned widely. "Oh yeah," Xin nodded, her smile stretching into a grin. She searched through the phone looking for the picture. When she found it, she giggled.

She was sitting on Naruto's shoulders, her legs dangling down his chest. Naruto was holding onto her thighs and looking up at Xin and grinning widely. Xin was reaching up into the trees with a grin on her face and a basket of apples on her arm.

It was supposed to be punishment for sleeping in class, but Xin and Naruto somehow made a game out of it. Tsunade only shook her head when she witnessed them fall to the ground and start to laugh hysterically.

"That was fun," Naruto chuckled as Xin sent the picture. "Tsunade was pissed though. It was supposed to be like, hard labor, or whatever." She reminded him with another giggle.

Xin got more comfortable and Naruto did the same in her lap. _"Bitches ain't shit and they can't say nothing. A hundred mothafuckas can't tell me nothin'. I beez in the trap, beez-beez in the trap." _Xin began to rap loudly, her voice echoing through the empty auditorium.

"Speaking of which, what's up with that crazy Ayumi chick?" Naruto suddenly asked, staring up at the ceiling. "Eh, we agreed to squash the beef. I'm going to assume she didn't like getting her ass handed to her like she did so she agreed." Xin tapped her chin in thought.

Naruto snorted in laughter. "You sure she's not going to surprise attack you or something?" He asked with a raised blonde eyebrow. "Well, she can try. I doubt she'd get far after I break her leg or something." Xin shrugged blandly.

"Oi. Weren't we supposed to be doing something?"

"Ahh…yeah. Cleaning or something."

"Shouldn't we get started?"

"Mm, in five minutes."

"Good plan. Good plan."

* * *

><p>Mayu tapped her fingers against her arm in annoyance. "Ayumi?" She called to the blond girl. "Yeah?" Ayumi mumbled, glancing up from her music sheet. Despite what people thought of her, Ayumi did actually have some actual talent.<p>

Her Father's chains of music stores were quite popular and her Mother thought it might be embarrassing if Ayumi had no knowledge of music. So they stuck her ass in music classes when she was young, forcing her to learn how to read music sheets, play instruments.

At that moment, she was leaning over her music sheet. She was trying her hardest to memorize all of the notes, but Mayu kept calling her attention away from the damn sheet.

"Aren't you going to do anything about Xin?" Mayu asked, tapping her fingers again. "No, not really," Ayumi shrugged, not really caring. Mayu sputtered stupidly, staring at her friend.

"Well, why not? She's a bitch and she doesn't deserve to be with Gaara. Don't you want to be with him?" Mayu huffed, hands going to her hips. "I thought he was cute. Sure, and I thought he'd be perfect for me. But c'mon, we fought. I lost, she won. He even told me to back off." Ayumi pushed a lock of distracting blond hair behind her ear.

Mayu scowled deeply at her friend. "Okay, if you wanna give up on him, fine. But aren't you a little angry that she attacked us?" She demanded and leaned over.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't win against this girl. She's like Wonder Woman on steroids or something." Ayumi shook her head and glanced up at her friend. She was starting to believe Mayu might have had something against Xin before she waltzed into the picture.

"You can't just let her have the last laugh. You can't," Mayu stressed to Ayumi. The blond finally gave up on her music sheet and turned to look at Mayu with a frown. Sighing heavily, she squared her shoulders.

"Mayu, dear, is this about something deeper?"

"No."

"Dig a little deeper, hon."

"It's nothing deep down."

"Dig deep, dammit."

Mayu crossed her arms and huffed, turning her head away. "I'm just saying…we shouldn't let her make us look so stupid." Mayu insisted with a hard scowl crossing her face.

Ayumi regarded her with a long stare. She was beginning to think Mayu had a deeper hatred for Xin than what she had previously led her to believe. Mayu seemed like she really hated Xin and not because Ayumi didn't like her at first.

This was more of an 'I don't like her because she's the popular prom queen and I'm just an ugly, crazed obsessive nerd' kind of hate. Originally, Ayumi had disliked Xin because the bitch had everything.

Money, best friends, and a boyfriend.

Like damn bitch, can you leave some shit for the rest of them?

And when Ayumi had voiced her malicious opinion to Mayu, the brunette seemed excited and willing to do damn there anything to dethrone the Senior Hyuuga. One thing the two girls hadn't been counting on was the fact that Hyuuga Xin was out of her fuckin' mind and wouldn't stop until she proved her point.

But then, suddenly, out of the blue after they had fought, Xin had come to Ayumi and insisted they shouldn't fight anymore. She didn't offer an explanation and she hadn't demanded an apology to Ayumi and hadn't offered one either.

So Ayumi had decided to leave shit alone and move on. Maybe she would find some other guy later on. And besides, the year was almost over. In June, Xin would be gone after graduation along with her other psychotic friends. Ayumi wouldn't have to deal with them anymore.

And it wasn't like they were best friends now or anything like that. They didn't greet each other in the hallways. They only spoke when it was necessary. And that was only in cooking class. Other than that, they moved by one another like they didn't know each other.

Ayumi was just fine with that. Quite honestly, the Hyuuga scared the living shit out of her. She was like a ticking time bomb. She could explode at any moment on any person and God help the person she snapped on.

She had been treading on thin water when she decided to go against Xin. And no one had taken the time out of their busy schedule (she was saying that sarcastically, of course) to explain not to go toe to toe with the psycho because that crazed banshee would fuck a bitch up.

Well hell, she knew now.

However, it seemed like Mayu hadn't learned her lesson. Shit, she could go against Xin on her damn own. Ayumi didn't want a damn thing to do with that.

* * *

><p>Xin tapped her hand against her knee while waiting for Gaara to settle down somewhere quietly so he could hear what she was saying. When she had originally called, he was in the living room with his roommates and his roommate's loud ass friends.<p>

And of course, when they heard her on the line, they promptly began to dickeat.

Xin snorted, they were like, the Americanized version of her and her friends.

"So," She heard him breath into the phone. "What's been up, midget? Why were you and Naruto picking apples out of that tree? And tell that idiot not to grab your thighs anymore. Fucking idiot."

"We fell out of that tree. It was for detention but we made a game out of it. And how else was he supposed to hold me up?" Xin snorted again, leaning her head against the glass window.

"By holding on to your thighs? The fuck is wrong with you two?" Gaara flopped back on his bed with a sigh. "_Anyway, _we can't find Misa." Xin ran her fingers through her tangled hair with a sigh.

"What do you mean, you can't find her?"

"I mean the bitch is gone. Like she pulled a Houdini and vanished," Xin rolled her eyes, glancing out the window to see workers trying to clear up the wreckage from the streets. School had been canceled for a week now due to the Earthquake and Xin was starting to feel quite stupid because of the lack of her education.

"Any idea where she went and why she would leave?" Gaara frowned, scratching at his scalp. "Kankuro said something about her doing drugs in the house with Miyako. He didn't want his kid growing up seeing her Mom look like that," Xin began to explain while stifling a yawn.

"I know she didn't go back to Suna yet. Planes are still down. Maybe she hijacked a car to Oto or Ame or maybe even Kusa. You know Kusa is kind of famous for having like, an abundance of shrooms growing around there." Xin stretched her arms above her head.

Before Gaara replied to Xin's suggestion, his door banged open and in trotted Andrew. "Are you still on the phone with your hot girlfriend? Dinner just came," Andrew told him, allowing the waft of pizza to come through the door.

Gaara didn't reply, glaring at Andrew when the blond ripped the cell phone out of his hand. "Hello? Helloooo! Hiiiii! This is Xin, right?" Andrew fired into the phone. Gaara snorted at the way Xin's foreign name rolled awkwardly off Andrew's tongue.

He heard Xin spout something out in English to Andrew. The blond seemed really interested in what the pipsqueak had to say. She was probably teaching him more curse words in Japanese.

"Aww….you've guys known each other since you were ten? Oh My God, it's like you were meant to be. It's _fate._" Andrew babbled into the phone, whispering 'fate' into the phone.

Xin laughed, throwing her ponytail over her shoulder. "Does Gaara talk about me?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "When we ask him to. He refuses to cough up a picture of you though," Andrew snorted, glaring at the redhead.

"The fuck? How come?"

Andrew rubbed the back of his neck and slowly backed out of the room. "Cuz', he said the other guys here would say….derogatory things about you and doesn't want to be kicked out for punching a douche." Andrew explained as quietly as possible.

"Andrew! Shut the fuck up, you're going to give her a big head!" Gaara growled, jumping up to snatch the phone away. "I REGRET NOOOOTHING!" Andrew screamed while dashing away to the living room.

"Idiot." Gaara grumbled, hearing Xin giggling on the other line. "Don't even start," He said into the phone. "You think I'm preeeetty. And you're jeeeealous. So cute," Xin cackled into his ear.

"God, I can't stand you."

"That's too bad cuz' I loooove you."

* * *

><p>Hinata fumbled into her home, brushing the beret off her head with a tired sigh. Her stay in Paris had been extended because airlines in Japan had just been shut down. She couldn't believe she missed nearly a whole month of school.<p>

And she just knew Naruto was upset. Everyday he texted and called her, whining about how he felt so empty without her. If she hadn't been so tired, Hinata would have giggled. It was funny to know the big giant was so sensitive.

A head peeked out from the living room. Lavender eyes widened before shriek erupted from the person's mouth. "Oh, thank God! You're home!" Hanabi all but screamed, rocketing herself into her eldest sister.

"Y-Yes. Hana? Are you feeling okay?" Hinata asked slowly, placing her arms carefully around her little sister in a cautious hug. "I'm fine! But do something about those….things!" Hanabi look exasperated as she pointed into the living room.

Now that Hinata came closer, she could hear a chant of some sort. _"Hanabi and Konohomaru, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage! Then comes the baby in the baby carriage! That's not all, that's not all! The baby is drinking…alcohol!" _

Hinata frowned as Xin and Naruto continued to chant off. Temari was laying on the floor, Shikamaru using her back as a pillow, Tenten and Neji were squished comfortably on the love-seat, and Sakura and Sasuke were sitting with their backs against the couch on the floor.

"What's going on here?"

Her friends stopped and turned at her. "OH MY GOOOOOD!" Naruto screamed loudly, scrambling to his feet. Xin grabbed onto his leg and yanked him backwards, causing him to crash to the ground.

"Sis!" Xin squealed and jumped up. She used the back of the couch to spring herself towards her sister. Wrapping slim arms around Hinata, she pulled her into a hug. "I missed you!" Xin chirped out, backing up from Hinata to look her over.

Just as Hinata was about to answer her, Naruto thundered up from behind and grabbed Xin by her waist. Jerking his body to the side, he threw Xin back towards the couch. "Hinata!" He all but screamed again, wrapping his arms around Hinata's waist. "You're back! My life is _completeeeeee_!"

"That's really sad," Sasuke snorted, hanging his arm around Sakura's shoulder. "Shut up!" Naruto barked over his shoulder. "I missed you too. But if you don't mind, Naruto, could I just sit down for a moment? I'm really tired," Hinata nearly yawned into Naruto's body and blushed a little bit as everyone crowded around her on the couch.

She explained to them how beautiful Paris was and how extravagant her stay was and the tour of the museum.

"But, that's enough about my trip! Are you two bullying Hanabi? And I just got off the phone with Gaara a little while ago. What's this about Misa vanishing?" She asked, looking around at her friends.

"Cuz' she likes Konohomaru and we thought it was funny to tease the little punk," Xin reclined against Naruto's legs. "And that crazy bitch was doing drugs in my house with Miyako running wild," Temari scoffed. "Good riddance!"

"But Miyako needs a mother," Hinata began to say softly. "She needs _a _Mother. Not that crazy woman. Miyako was doing okay with us before Misa showed up at my house and she'll be fine now." Temari insisted with a huff.

"Everyone deserves a Mother…"

* * *

><p>Midori sat quietly on the park bench. She was wearing floral-pattered tank top matched with a long white skirt. She was so glad the weather was beginning to pick up into the warmer climates.<p>

She couldn't stand winter. Yuck, it was so cold and quiet…and depressive! She thought it was depressing.

And Konoha was beginning to look beautiful again. The streets weren't as cluttered as they were when the quake so hit. Well, up in the wealthy parts of Konoha it was starting to look great again…

Maybe she should talk with Mali and Mikoto about a charity or fundraiser to help out the other parts of Konoha that weren't so wealthy. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.

She was enjoying a nice day, it was gorgeous out. Next semester she would be getting her masters degree in engineering and most likely getting a job somewhere. She smiled widely, leaning into the bench and basking in the glow of the sun.

Ha. And her parents (could she still call them that? They disowned her) thought she wouldn't be able to make it. Sure, she needed the help of Bao. But he had nothing to do with the fact that she was about to graduate with a master's degree.

She didn't need her snooty parents and her airheaded sisters. Nope. Why would she need them? She had Ayame, Xin, Hinata, Temari, Sakura, Tenten, and Konan. And Itachi's parents had even accepted her into the family.

And okay, okay, sure….they were all bat-shit crazy. Every single last one of them from Pein to Hinata. I mean, c'mon, Pein had like, a dozen pieces of metal shoved through his face.

His _face. _

And Hinata had the face of an innocent bunny. But Midori knew, she knew, that Hinata couldn't be fully trusted. Hinata was a kind soul but she could be mean as hell if she wanted to. Midori knew.

But that was okay! She adored each of them because they all had their own quirks. And they weren't obsessed with money and biased towards people like her actual family. Okay, some of them were spoiled, but they weren't money-hungry.

And Itachi.

Oh, Itachi.

Even though she was at the young age of twenty-two, she loved him. She just knew it. Just like Sasuke loved Sakura and they were only eighteen. She could see it in Sasuke's eyes when he looked at Sakura and Ayame told her she could see the love in Itachi's eyes when he looked at Midori.

She giggled and suddenly felt like she fifteen again. Ugh, she hated being a teenager. You're nothing but a body with a bunch of different hormones partying around inside you.

Midori wondered what Itachi was up to at the moment. She snorted under her breath. He was probably being a bum and was sleeping. Maybe she should go over to his place and pull him out of bed.

Feh. He'd probably pull her _into _his bed.

Focusing in on her surroundings, she spotted two people she knew. She frowned. Across the street from her stood Kisame and her friend, Azumi. She didn't even know Azumi knew Kisame.

The two were looking around for something and Midori grinned. Aw, Azumi had blue hair, the same shade as Kisame's skin color. Hey…maybe they'd make a good couple. Thinking it over, Midori shook her head. You couldn't base a relationship around the same hair color.

Azumi turned towards Midori's direction and red eyes clashed against bubblegum pink eyes. Azumi grinned widely and whooped in victory, pointing across the street at Midori.

Midori frowned and slowly began to stand up just as Kisame looked at her and suddenly darted across the street towards her at full speed. Holy shit. She will never forget a giant-fish man charging at her.

Scary shit, man. Real talk.

Azumi giggled in a way that reminded Midori of Xin. From Kisame's grasp, Midori squinted her crimson eyes at her college-bound friend. The blunette was too bouncy. Did Kisame allow her a cup of coffee?

Azumi was usually calm, relaxed and graceful. However…one cup of coffee was enough to make her bounce off the walls. Giving Azumi some coffee was like giving straight up Vodka to a lightweight.

"Azumi, dear…why are you bouncing in place?" Midori asked slowly. "It's because I'm happy to see you!" Azumi all but screeched at the top of her lungs. Midori looked at Kisame with a blank stare.

"How was I supposed to know she's psychotic when she has a little bit of coffee?"

"How much did she have?"

"It was only half a cup."

"Oh My God…"

"_Anyway! _Itachi sent us to get you," Azumi butt in the conversation, waving a frantic hand in Midori's face. "What for? Isn't he sleeping? And Kisame, hon, you can put me down. I'm not going to run now since I know you weren't running at me to beat the living shit out of me."

"Is that why you got up and looked scared for your life?"

"Well….yeah."

"Oh…I see."

"Kisame, you're tall as I don't know what with sharp teeth. Any normal person would be scared…"

"You _guuuuuuys_!"

Azumi huffed loudly and folded her arms, allowing Kisame to calmly place Midori back on the ground. Midori sighed heavily. "We need to get you some tea to calm you down," She told her bubblegum pink eyed friend.

"No time for that! Itachi wants to go on a double date!" Azumi pumped her fist into the air. Midori stared blankly at her before yanking her arm back at her side. "A double date?" She raised her green eyebrow in question.

"Yeah! Itachi and you. Kisame and me!" Azumi nearly screamed again. "Kisame and I," Midori corrected her hyper friend. "Don't you sass me, boy!" Azumi poked Midori in the chest.

Midori only sighed heavily.

* * *

><p>Xin tried her best to ignore him, she honestly did.<p>

But the fact that he kept wadding up paper into balls and throwing them at the side of her head was really starting to annoy her. Once the tenth paper ball hit her, she turned and threw her text-book at his face. Naruto yowled out and fell off his chair. Their teacher, Shiho, instantly turned from the board to stare at the blond on the floor. "Is there a problem, Uzumaki-San?" Shiho frowned at him, trying to pat stray hairs of blond down.

"N-No, Sensei. I just slipped…"

While this went on, Xin scooped up one of the rumbled pieces of paper and unfolded it to read his sloppy handwriting.

"**Hey. Hey. Heeeey." **

Scowling, she ripped out a piece of paper from her little notebook (god, she was wasting paper. She was killing trees! _Trees) _and quickly scribbled a reply to him.

"_What? And why are you sending notes? Is this middle school?" _

"**Shut up bitch, I broke my phone & I miss Hinata…& I hate school." **

"_Broke it? Doing what, sitting your fat ass on it? And so? Fuck am I supposed to do?" _

"**You're just jealous and bitter. Ya hooker." **

"_Of what?" _

"**Cuz, Gaara is all the way in NY and Hina is right down the hall. You can't have sex!"**

"_You don't even have sex with Hina now, you dunce!" _

"**That's beside the point, you bitter witch." **

"_I hope she never lets you hit." _

"**Hinata wouldn't let me 'hit', you heathen. I'd make sweet love to her."**

"_Eww. I'm gonna tell Neji you said that, you queer." _

"**Don't you dare, you crazy garden gnome!" **

"_Try me, bitch." _

Naruto gasped when the slip of paper was ripped from his hands. He smiled nervously as Shiho frowned down at him. "Obviously you find passing notes is more entertaining than my lesson, Uzumaki-San? You as well, Hyuuga-San." She glanced at the sheepish Hyuuga.

"Perhaps I should read your conversation out loud?" Shiho suggested, trying her best to remain calm and collected. Xin rubbed the back of her neck. "I really suggest you don't read that at all, Shiho-Sensei…"

"Why not?"

"Cuz' we were being really crude."

Shiho glanced over the note and blushed heavily, strands of hair springing up. "O-Oh my.." She stuttered after reading the bickering on the paper. "Y-You two! You shouldn't be talking about this!" She exclaimed, waving the paper around. "Y-You're only babies!"

The duo both shared questionable looks of confusion. "Shiho-Sensei, we're both eighteen." Naruto reminded the scattered-brain blond. Shiho frowned and shook her wild blond hair.

"Shiho-Sensei, you're barely twenty-three."

"That's beside the point! I'm still older than you and you two shouldn't be discussing these things, you know!" Shiho scolded them while they both chuckled. Shiho paused in her scolding when Kiba snuck up behind her and snatched the note away from the teacher.

"Ah, Kiba, you might not want to read that!" Xin alerted the dog-boy. But it was too late; Kiba's animal-like scanned the note and almost turned murderous. "You…you pig! How dare you try to defile her virtue, you fuckin' slow bastard!"

"This is coming from the guy who wants to fuck another guy's girlfriend…" Xin mumbled into her palm blandly. Naruto's usually jovial blue eyes narrowed into slits and for a moment, it almost seemed to flash into red slits instead.

Xin idly thought that it might be a good idea to get in between the two boys (cuz' they looked like they were going to murder each other) but thought against it. If those two idiots got into a fight, then Shiho will send them to Tsunade for fighting and not her for passing notes in class.

That's why she only grinned when Naruto threw the first punch.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Haruno. Your crazy Mama let me in. So, what's this anime you've been talking about over the phone?" Xin waltzed into Sakura's stereotypical girly bedroom. Sakura looked up with a smile.<p>

She held up a DVD case that had innocent looking characters on the cover. "This looks pretty innocent," Xin frowned while leaning against the bed post. "I know, but it's a psychological and horror series. Are you scared or something?" Sakura grinned, waving the case in Xin's face.

"Alright, alright. Put this shit in."

* * *

><p>Misa sighed heavily and leaned her head against the cold wall. Where was she again? Maybe Oto? She couldn't really remember at this point. All she wanted was to forget about those big hopeful yellow eyes.<p>

She loved and hated her daughter at the same time. She loved her daughter, she did. But…Miyako was the constant reminder of the failure her relationship with Kankuro turned out to be.

It was true, what people said. Misa only got pregnant with Miyako so Kankuro would stay with her. He promised her that they would get married and live in a big house like his parents. They were going to be happy.

But her struggles with drugs had gotten the best of her. And he left her. He lied. Everything he had said was a lie. So, she purposely got pregnant by him. She was so stupid and selfish.

She thanked Kami-Sama that none of the drugs had affected her baby. It was a true miracle Miyako didn't have any birth defects. Gorgeous too. Her baby girl was a gorgeous little thing.

She couldn't believe Kankuro had actually kicked her out of his home. She left in her anger and forgot her belongings. Lacking money and a phone to call her parents, she hitched several rides to wherever she was. She chuckled almost darkly. So many lies but in her mind, Kankuro would always be hers. She was going to keep him in her memory for as long as she lived. If she lived long, anyway.

The bathroom had a putrid smell and the walls and floor were stained. But Misa ignored it...or...she just didn't notice it. She rolled the needle between skinny fingers and eyed it apprehensively.

Misa ignored her gut-feeling and rolled up her sleeve.

* * *

><p>"Oh my Kami-Sama, noooo, Rika! Shion, you crazy ass bitch!"<p>

"Sakura shut the fuck up! Shion is talking on some crazy shit," Xin hissed, waving her hand in Sakura's face. The two girls were sprawled on the bed with their eyes glued to the television and the blanket pulled over their heads.

The door suddenly banged open and the two girls shrieked loudly and pulled the blanket completely over their faces. Hisae blinked in confusion. "What are you two doing?" She asked from the doorway.

She glanced at the screen and frowned. Seeing the bloodshed playing on the screen, she quickly disproved whatever they were watching. "Watching an anime," Xin's head popped up first with a grin.

"It looks awfully bloody. It'll rot your brains out," Hisae folded her arms as Sakura resurfaced. "Mom, you've been saying that since I was a kid and I have a 4.0 GPA," She reminded her Mother.

Hisae glared at Sakura and looked towards Xin. "I have like, a 3.98 so my brain is not rotting, thank you." Xin chuckled. "Could have fooled me," Hisae rolled her eyes and watched the anime show for a minute.

"Why is she screaming that she's won?" She asked after a moment. "Cuz she killed all the other characters for the guy she likes," Xin explained with a hum, eyes glued to the screen.

"Cuz' is not a word, Xin," Hisae reminded Xin blandly. Xin stared blankly at her friend's Mother and was about to resort but Sakura kicked her in her side with a look. Xin puffed her cheeks out and shrugged.

Hisae was such a downer.

* * *

><p>Hinako breezed through the slightly crowded hallway. Students scrambled to get out of the woman's path. Hinako only hummed a tune, seemingly ignoring all of the stares she was receiving.<p>

It was freakishly obvious she was related to the Hyuuga twins. With her snow-white skin color, softly angled eyes, and midnight blue hair. The only difference was their bangs. They simply framed the side of her face; she didn't have the blunt bangs across her forehead like the twins.

Hinako hated her pale skin. Ever since she was young, she was deathly sickly. And as a result, had the palest skin tone possibly. It was the only reminder she had from being that sick.

She was glad she was past that part of her life.

Hinako stepped into the main office and was greeted with the face of Shizune. "Shizune-Chan, so nice to see you," She beamed at the younger woman. "Hinako-Sama. What a pleasant surprise. You're looking quite young and healthy," Shizune smiled kindly.

"All thanks to Tsunade-Sama. Is she in?" Hinako nodded towards Tsunade's office. "Ah, yes. Shockingly no one has gotten into trouble today. Not even Naruto and Xin," Shizune chuckled and motioned for the mogul to enter the office.

"Hinako? What're you doing here?" Tsunade looked up from the paperwork she was going over for next years admissions. "I can't stop by to visit an old friend?" Hinako chuckled, sitting on the chair.

"All of you from the Uchiha and Hyuuga families are the same. You all have an angle," Tsunade snorted, leaning back in her overstuffed chair. "That's rude," Hinako folded her arms across her chest.

"I've known you since you were ten, Hinako. I know you," Again, Tsunade snorted. Hinako only chuckled. "You have."

If it hadn't been for Tsunade, Hinako would probably be forced to stay in bed all day. She might even be dead if Tsunade hadn't come up with a cure. That woman was meant to save lives.

"I was wondering, how is my Xinny doing? Not causing any trouble during school?" Hinako asked, flipping a lock of hair behind her. "Xin? She's doing fine. She's gotten detention for talking in class or texting or something. But no arguments, fights. Nothing. She's determined not to get written out of that will," Tsunade explained to Hinako.

"We people from the Hyuuga clan always have an angle to work at. However, I'd like to know…how are she and the rest of the children doing academically?" Hinako titled her head in question.

"They're all doing great. They're all in the top 20. Even Naruto is doing alright for a knucklehead. Why do you ask?" Tsunade eyed her long-time friend. She knew Hinako too well. The woman had a plan up her sleeve.

"I was thinking they might enjoy an early vacation."

* * *

><p>"What are they doing?" Hinako stepped into her living to see the children spread around. Xin and Sakura were specifically glued in front of the television, watching an anime show. "They've been obsessed with some show called Higurashi," Sasuke told his aunt while she patted him on the shoulder.<p>

Hinako picked up the remote and paused the anime. "Hey!" the two girls whined, turning to the woman. Hinako simply waved them off. "I have wonderful news," She declared to the young adults loitering in her living room.

"You children are going to New York!" Hinako exclaimed with a grin. She noticed Xin's eyes brightened the most out of the whole group. However, her dear nephew looked as if he had something on his mind.

"Aunt Hinako, that's great news…but what's the catch?"

"Perceptive as ever, my dear. Hizashi must be proud."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Aunt Hinako."

Hinako's smile was beginning to resemble a cat's smile. "All you have to do is pass a test given by Tsunade in three days," She giggled almost insanely, hands on her hips. No one seemed too bothered by this…except for Naruto.

"A test?" He frowned, shifting. "Oh, don't worry Naruto. Tsunade said you were doing quite fine, the test should be child's play," Hinako insisted with her smile still in place. "But just to make sure you don't fail miserably. Turn off the T.V and start studying. You have three days!"

Let the studying begin.

* * *

><p><em>"I-I-I wanna give you one last option<br>__I-I-I wanna give you one last chance  
><em>_If-If you're looking for the main attraction  
><em>_Just hold on tight and let me do my dance.  
><em>_If you want it, I'm gonna be  
><em>_Va Va Voom Voom  
><em>_If you got it, you got it  
><em>_You got that boom boom  
><em>_If you want it, I'm gonna be  
><em>_Va Va Voom Voom  
><em>_If you got it, you got it  
><em>_You got that boom boom."_

Xin tapped the pencil to the desk in beat with the song she was currently listening to. She was suddenly slapped in the back of her head, her earphones popping out of her ears. "No music during the test, Xin." Tsunade rolled her eyes down at Xin.

"Why? Is Nicki Minaj going to rap the answers to me?" Xin asked sarcastically as Tsunade strolled away. She paused the music playing on her phone and paused when she received a text.

"**Omg. Omg. I'm freaking out, Xin. _Freaking out."_**

"_Naruto? The fuck is wrong now?" _

"**I can't pass this test. I'm scared, Xinny, scared!" **

"_For Buddha's sake…pull yourself together, man!" _

"_**I don't wanna take this teeeeest." **_

"_You're such an embarrassment." _

"_**Least I don't have Daddy issues." **_

"_You really wanna take it there, Momma's boy?" _

"_**Gasp! You leave my Mother out of this! She's a nice lady!" **_

"_Shut the fuck up, the test is bout to start..." _

"_**This discussion is not over, Daddy's Princess..." **_

"_Come at me bro, you fuckin' Momma's boy…" _

"Naruto, Xin. Put the phones away before I take them and sell them on the internet," Tsunade snapped from the front of the room. She had the nine friends spread through the room; no one was sitting next to one another.

Not that she believed they were too stupid to answer the questions on their own so they'd just cheat or something like that. She just knew some of them were lazy bums and would rather copy answers than actually do the work. That's why she had given them each a different test.

"This test will cover everything you've learned from freshmen year to now. There are four sections. Literature, Mathematics, History, and Science. Each section will take an hour's time, but I'm sure the eight of you will probably be able to finish in half that time."

"Tsunade-Sama? You said eight of us. There's nine of us here."

"I know, Sakura. I wasn't including Naruto."

"Oi! I bet I could finish before all these never-was!"

"Shut up and sit down, dickweed."

"Quiet, you! You shut your duck-hair having ass up."

"And none of us were 'never-was', you has-been!"

"Shut up, Tenten. No one asked your meatball ass."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, witnessing the room erupt in childish bickering. Good grief. Kami-Sama help the companies and corporations these kids were going to run. Knowing Naruto, he'd probably replace all the coffee machines with ramen machines in the buildings.

Idiots. The lot of them.

"Quiet!" She shouted over the bickering. Of course, they all shut the fuck up. They didn't want to be slapped around. Tsunade hits like a husky ass male. A male body-builder, to be exact.

"Now. Hurry the fuck up. You're wasting my Saturday, you maggots!"

* * *

><p>"Goddammit, put yo' back into it!"<p>

"Shut up, I'm trying as hard as I can!"

Hinata folded her arms and leaned into the doorway of the room. Neji was currently trying to close Xin's over packed suitcase. Xin was standing next to him, trying to get him to close it.

Hinata didn't really see how yelling at him would help, but she didn't bother questioning it. They had gotten their test results and all had done fairly well. Naruto had scored an 88 overall, which was freakin' great for him.

And now they were tasked with packing their things so they could leave on the second day of May. She smiled to herself. New York seemed like a crowded place but she was excited to visit there.

But Xin and Neji were having a hard time getting the bag to freakin' close already. He grabbed Xin by her shoulders and forced her to sit on the bag. With her added weight, he was able to zip the bag shut.

"Are you positive that it won't burst open?" Hinata finally asked the two. Neji snorted and eyed the bag uneasily. "Hope I'm not there when it does. Hope you didn't pack any unmentionables in there."

"Unmentionables? Really? Was is this, the Edo era? Just say underwear or lingerie. You're such an old soul," Xin rolled her eyes. "Least I'm not a knuckle-dragging buffoon," Neji shot at her.

"Did you just call me a caveman? Bitch, I'm pretty!" Xin snapped at him, pinching him. "I'm starting to notice you're pretty damn conceited," Neji snorted, shooing her away.

"Come at me, bro! I'll turtle slap the shit out of you!"

"…Turtle slap?"

"What does that even mean…?"

"I dunno, let me turtle slap the shit outta ya and we'll find out."

"I wonder if Hinako realizes she's given birth to a monster."

"She has an idea. Believe me."

Xin suddenly screamed when her suitcase sprang open.

* * *

><p><em>TeeBeMe: And that wraps up April's addition. What'd you guys think? I decided to talk more about Ayumi, Midori and Misa too. Gotta give them a little love and attention, right?<em>

**Xin: Kisame may even have a new love interest! Let's see whose next out of Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu! It's a race. **

_TeeBeMe: I decided to feature Nicki Minaj and New York (or at least mention a trip to NY) in this chapter because during this month, I visited NY for the first time. It was crazy crowded in Times Square. And I met Nicki Minaj. I know a lot of people don't like rap or her, but I fuckin' adore her, so meeting her was a blast. She sighed my poster and my chest. _

**Xin: The first song was Young Forever, Beez in the Trap, and Va Va Voom. **

_TeeBeMe: And Ouran is still in the lead with the poll voting. Yu Yu Hakusho has a vote. I was expecting more people to vote for InuYasha though. Anyway, there's only six votes. Keep voting! Oh, and the anime show Sakura and Xin are obsessed with does exist. I think it was a computer game turned into an anime and manga. I love it. Higurashi belongs to its own creator, not me. _

**Xin: And review! Keep reviewing! Don't forget them. I need them to function! **

_TeeBeMe: Riight….see you guys in May! _


	13. Concrete Jungle where dreams are made of

_TeeBeMe: UPDATEEEEE! _

**Xin: TeeBeMe does not have any ownership of the official Naruto franchise. Only the random OCs here and there!**

* * *

><p>Hinata smiled as Xin literally bounced in her seat. She was too excited. They were leaving for New York a couple of hours after school. Naruto was acting similar, but only because Kushina promised to make him some ramen before he left.<p>

At the front of the class, Kurenai was growing quite annoyed with Xin's loud bouncing. Usually she wouldn't have cared, but that annoying noise coming from Xin's bracelets clacking together every time she bounced was starting to get under her skin.

"Xin, stop bouncing."

He Hyuuga instantly stopped bouncing and pouted. Naruto, who was next to her, was too busy blabbering about ramen. As for Hinata, the little angel was inquiring about why Kiba had so many bruises. Looks like someone (a certain blond boy) punched the shit out of him.

"Hey, Kurenai-Sensei," Xin leaned forward and dangled her arms over her desk. "What?" Kurenai's ruby red eyes seemed to darken in color. "I'm starting to notice you're beginning to be rather irritable these days," Xin began to say.

"I'm not seeing your point."

"Well, your body is also starting to change too."

"What are you hinting at?"

"…Asuma dumped your ass and you've been eating junk food, haven't you?"

Hinata squeaked out in surprise when a heavy text book flew by her and collided into her sister's face. Believe her when she claims she would normally help or ask her sister if she was alright.

But Xin deserved that book to the face.

They would later find out that Kurenai was pregnant.

* * *

><p>"Xin! Xin! Oh my God, woman! What are you doing in there?" Naruto pounded at Xin's bathroom door with a scowl. It was one in the morning and the friends were getting ready to leave for their 3:35 plane to New York.<p>

Except, Xin was stuck in the bathroom.

"Bitch, I'm tidying up my kooka!" Xin shouted from behind her the door. "Your what?" Naruto instantly stopped beating on the door. The door opened just wide enough for Xin to stick her head out.

"My vagina? The pussy? Kitty-cat? Whatever people call it."

"Um…why are you doing that right now?"

"Naruto….I haven't had sex with Gaara for months. Do you think that when we get there, me and him are just going to sit there and twiddle our thumbs?"

"Well, not twiddle your thumbs…"

"We're going to _fuck_, Naruto. _Fuck_."

Naruto looked disgusted with the woman. "Sometimes I wonder if you were meant to be a guy. It'd make a lot of sense if you were," Naruto frowned down at her. "Oh, just get out of my face, ramen-boy," Xin huffed, slamming the door in his face. Naruto scowled at the door and ventured back downstairs. He, Hinata and Xin were going to meet the rest of their friends at the airport. But Xin was being a little bitch and was wasting time.

"Is she almost done?" Hinata asked, pulling on her little tote. "Uh, I don't know….she's doing womanly things," Naruto coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. Hinata only made a face and shook her head. "Eh, Hina? Can I tell you something?" Naruto asked as the two waited for the psycho twin to finish up in the bathroom. "Of course you can," Hinata gave Naruto her special smile.

That smile could melt the Devil's heart.

"Uh, I kind of never been on an airplane. Kind of makes me nervous that I have to be on one," Naruto blushed and chuckled in embarrassment. Hinata blinked quizzically but her smile did not falter.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about! It's completely understandable seeing as how you've never traveled through the air." Hinata told him. The Uzumaki Corporation hadn't bothered to branch out to America and Naruto had never gone on business trips with his parents.

Kushina always had a fear that a plane would go if her whole family was on a plane. Usually when they took vacations, it was on a cruise ship. Even when they were on the cruise, Kushina was pretty paranoid about the boat sinking.

"If you say so. I just don't know how I'll react when we take off," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. Hinata only beamed up at him. "Don't worry. If you get nervous, you can hold my hand."

"Alright people! My kooka is beautiful! Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

><p>Xin smiled as she settled into the window-seat. Naruto sat next to her while Hinata had the aisle seat. She made sure her electronics were turned before whistling a tune to herself.<p>

The twins, absorbed in entertaining themselves, did not notice Naruto's slightly pale and sweaty expression. Just as they were readying for take off, he snapped. He ripped his seatbelt off and promptly began to screech at the top of his lungs.

"OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. NOOOO! STOP THE PLANE! LAND THIS MOTHAFUCKA. WE'RE GOING TO DIE. WE ARE GOING TO CRASH AND BUUUUUURN!"

Xin and Hinata jumped in their seats, both looking up to stare as Naruto caused quite a scene. Naruto began to flailing his arms above his head and took off up and down the aisle.

His friends gaped at him as he continued to scream and terrify the other passengers. "Oh my god…" Temari and Tenten gaped in union. Sakura slumped down in her seat, Sasuke rubbed his temples, Shikamaru shook his head and Neji sighed.

Xin shook herself out a stupor and locked eyes with Neji. Her cousin quickly got up, grabbed one of Xin's bags from the compartment and handed it to her. The young female dug into the depths of the bag and pulled out a roll of duct tape. Neji already knew the plan before she could say anything.

Waiting for the wailing blond to run by, Neji mercilessly stuck out his foot and tripped him. He dove for the blond, wrestling him down. Xin moved next, pulling a piece of tape off the roll with an evil grin.

Hinata sighed heavily as Xin patted Naruto on the head. They had wrapped him up in the tape and then tapped him to his seat with his mouth sealed. Naruto let out a muffled cry as Xin gathered her messy hair back into its ponytail.

"Forgive him," Neji sighed to the stewardess. "He's an idiot…"

* * *

><p>Gaara waited patiently amongst the people in the airport. He wasn't one for crowds (unless they were concert crowds) but his friends were flying in from Konoha. He'd put up with these annoying ass people for his friends.<p>

"Jesus Christ! When are they getting here?" Samantha snapped from behind him. Sam was not the easiest person to get along with. She was impatient, overbearing and she got annoyed easily. But under all that, she did have a more nice side to her.

Andrew sighed next to Sam. "No one asked you to come, Sam." He reminded the irritated bottled blond. Sam scowled back at Andrew and scoffed. Gaara snorted in front of them, he was pretty sure Andrew had a crush on Sam.

God knows why…

"Goddammit Naruto! This is your entire fault!"

"Me? The fuck did I do? You attacked me, what was I supposed to do?"

"I did what I had to do, you fuckin' embarrassment to society!"

Sam turned her scowl to the loud bickering. "Arguing in public like that? Some people have no class at all," She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. Gaara shoved his hands into his pockets and snorted. "That's my girlfriend and best friend."

Sam's face flushed heavily while Andrew guffawed loudly in her face. Out of the crowd, the bickering duo appeared. "Wow. Your girlfriend looks like one of those China dolls. Especially to that big guy," Andrew remarked.

Gaara watched in amusement as the two searched around. Xin was having a hard time, due to her short stature. But Naruto, with his tall height, was able to spot Gaara in the sea of foreign faces.

He leaned down to Xin's height and said something to her. With a confused frown, Xin turned in Gaara's direction as well. With a squeal, she noticed him. "Move, you fuckers!" She screamed out and pushed past people to get to him.

"Charming," Sam mumbled under her breath as Xin damn there flew through the air and collided into Gaara. The small girl wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Easily supporting her weight, Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her neck. It had been way too long, Xin would later insist.

Xin kissed his neck and smiled evilly. Sexy-time will commence soon. Not now. But soon. She was sure of it. A moment later, he sat her down on her feet. With his hand on her lower-back, he turned her to Andrew and Sam just as Naruto arrived.

"This is my roommate Andrew and his friend, Samantha. You guys, this is my girlfriend and my best friend, Naruto," He introduced the four. Xin and Naruto grinned an identical grin.

"Hi!" They both greeted similarly. "Hi, how was your flight?" Andrew smiled back at them. At the mention of their flight, the two dropped their grins. Xin laughed nervously and Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "What did you two do?" Gaara narrowed his eyes at them.

"Let's just say we can't use this particular airline anymore…"

"It wasn't me. It was all Naruto's fault."

Gaara glared at her. "What? It was his fault. He started to freak the fuck out and had a panic attack on the plane!"

"Don't judge me! I've never been on a plane!"

As they recounted the story, Andrew started to die of laughter. Gaara sighed heavily and shook his head. They were idiots and there was no point in denying it. "You two…." He mumbled under his breath.

"There you guys are!"

Temari approached her little brother with the rest of their friends. The girls exchanged hugs with Gaara while the guys simply patted him on the shoulder in a manly-man way. "We're complete again! Good thing too cuz I think Xin was about to lose her mind," Sakura giggled, patting Xin on the shoulder. Xin blushed and swatted Sakura's hand away. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Gaara looked at her with an amused face. Xin smiled bashfully and looked down. "Well, we should be to our hotel. Gaara, text us your address and we'll hit you up when we're done," Tenten mapped out with a smile, giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

Xin folded her arms behind her back and waited as some workers piled their belongings in a car. She wondered to herself, would Gaara be uncomfortable if she kissed him goodbye in front of his two new friends? It had been far too long thought, she inwardly huffed.

The tall redhead seemed to notice her inner argument. Without a word, he swept her up into his arms and coerced her into a kiss. She fisted her hands in the front of his shirt with a content sigh. His bigger hands cupped her face and she eagerly opened her mouth to accept his probing tongue.

Xin pushed herself against him and rose on the tip of her toes in order to deepen the kiss. However, they couldn't get any farther than that because Neji rudely pulled them apart. "Alright, alright. That's enough. Our car is waiting for us," He insisted with a scowl.

Tenten grinned at her boyfriend. "Good, you didn't attempt to murder Gaara. You're getting better, babe," She patted his back and gave him a peck on the lips. Neji only grumbled and gave Gaara a look before swaggering away.

Xin chuckled and kissed Gaara on the lips. She waved to Andrew and Sam and quickly set off for the ride to the hotel. After the large group left in a large van, Andrew grinned widely. "Why are you grinning like that?" Sam asked, snatching his car keys out of his hand. The two males followed the smaller blond to Andrew's piece of crap car. "Cuz! Gaara, why didn't you tell me your sister and the rest of your female friends are fuckin' goddesses?" Andrew demanded, jumping on the redhead in the back seat.

"First, get off of me." Gaara growled, shoving the blond off and then climbing into the passenger's seat. "And second, because they're all taken, maybe? Yeah…that might be plausible," Gaara sarcastically answered. "You don't have to be such a dick about it. And why the fuck are you driving, Sam? This is my car!" Andrew shouted, pointing a finger at the back of Sam's head. "Cuz' you're and idiot and your car is a piece of shit." Sam blandly replied.

Andrew pouted childishly. "You are never going to get a boyfriend with an attitude like that, Missy!" He huffed at her, folding his arms. "And you won't get a girlfriend actin' all fruity like that," She retorted back just as quickly. "The sexual tension is suffocating me. Why don't you two fuck already? Or at least go out," Gaara deadpanned from the passenger seat. Sam sputtered next to him and Andrew chuckled deviously.

"Why would I even consider that?" Sam hissed through clenched teeth. "Cuz' you secretly like him and you express your feelings by being verbally abusive?" Gaara frowned thoughtfully.

"…."

"What? Amanda says that's what you do," Gaara glanced at his two friends who were silently staring at him. "Ugh. Remind me to murder Amanda after class," Sam spat out, turning rather violently into a parking spot.

The three settled around the living room, Sam was flipping through a magazine, Andrew was busy digging the remote out of the couch and Gaara dialing Xin's phone number to see if they had made it to the hotel.

She picked up on the fourth phone when all hell was breaking loose.

"_Naruto! Naruto! STOP IT. BITCH, ARE YOU POINTING THAT KNIFE IN MY DIRECTION! A BUTTER KNIFE THOUGH? REALLY? COME GET IT THEN, BITCH." _

"Uh….Xin…what the hell is going on?"

"_Eh…hi babe! Naruto mixed some alcohol together and um…this is not good."_

"What's he doing?"

"_Right now he's…..HOLY SHIT, GET OFF OF MY LEG." _

There was a sound of a struggle and then he heard everyone else shouting in the background. _"OH MY GOD. HE BIT ME! THAT LITTLE FUCK. HE LEFT MARKS ON MY LEG!" _

"Xin? Are you okay?"

"_Gaaraaaa. He bit me. He chewed on my leg like a freakin' chew toy. Do I look like a chew toy? I mean, sure, I'm fuckin' scrumptious-lookin', but that doesn't mean come eat me! Kami-Sama, I'm bleeding…" _

"Xin….Xin. Hon. Calm down, okay?"

Andrew smiled from his seat. He tapped Sam in an annoying way. "Lookit, he's trying to calm his Xin down. Isn't that so cute of him? He actually does care about something!" Andrew cooed obnoxiously. "Would you shut up before I spit on you?"

"_I have a bite mark. There's a mark." _

"So?"

_"I look ratchet." _

Gaara chuckled into the phone and rubbed the back of his head. "Look, doll, I think you might be overreacting." He stood up and went to the kitchen to rifle through the fridge. He heard a thump from her end. "What was that?"

_"Me kicking your best friend in the face." _

Gaara rubbed his face and shook his head. "What's the matter with the two of you? It's barely been an hour and you're already causing trouble in New York," Gaara shook his head and plopped down on the couch.

Xin only giggled.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we should let Xin get to Gaara's place on her own?" Sakura asked as she and Sasuke sat on a bench in Central Park. "Sakura," Sasuke said slowly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry about my cousin, okay? Today is about you."<p>

Sakura blushed a little bit. Aw, that was quite sweet. Today was about her. Finally. Jeez. She didn't have to worry about writing stupid papers and finishing mathematical equations, and remembering all of the Japanese history.

Sometimes she hated being such a nerd.

"What do you want to do all day?" Sasuke asked her, jostling her out of her rants about school work. Man, she wish her Mother wasn't such an educational-Nazi. But she had to get fantastic grades if she wanted to get into a good medical school.

Sakura only shrugged her shoulders, her pink locks brushing against his arm. "I don't know. I just wanna be with you. Sitting here is fine," She admitted in bliss. Sasuke snorted in humor.

"What?"

"That was so girly," Sasuke shook his head. Sakura blushed visibly. "Well, I am a girl, you know!" She reminded him with a huff. How dare he snort at her? Being around him was enough to satisfy her. But here he was, laughing at her.

"I know, I know," Sasuke chuckled against, pulling her closer to him. "That was cute of you, really," Sasuke assured her, drawing circles on her shoulder. Sakura twisted up her pink lips at him in distaste.

"No, sweetie. It was cute." Sasuke let out a small laugh and pulled her to sit on his lap. "If you want to hang out, that's fine. We can hang out here all day if you want," Sasuke told her, nudging her face with his finger closer to him.

Sakura settled her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss. He pushed her closer by pushing at the back of her head. Sasuke bit and nibbled on her bottom lip, begging to be allowed entrance to her mouth.

She complied almost too fast, opening her mouth. His tongue crept into her mouth in a slow motion, teasing her. Sakura let out a groan when his tongue found her smaller one, pushing against it defiantly.

They wrestled for dominance. However, Sakura paused and pulled away. She pressed her hand to her mouth and then pushed her hair back. "What's the matter?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"We really shouldn't kiss like this in public. People are staring," She told him. Sasuke scoffed, making sure his hold around her waist was tight enough. "So?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"I don't want people staring at me when I'm making out with you. It's creepy," Sakura rolled her eyes and attempted to fold her arms across her chest. "Who cares if people stare. You worry too much," Sasuke shook his head with a dry chuckle.

"Oh, shut the hell up."

* * *

><p>Xin sighed in annoyance as she finally got onto Gaara's floor. How the hell was he staying in a nice apartment, yet the damn elevator wasn't in use at the moment. She had to climb six flight of steps.<p>

_Six. _

She sauntered down the hall and glanced at her phone. Gaara told her he was in room 613. The little woman pocketed her phone and knocked (more like beat the shit) on the door.

It swung open a moment later and Andrew was standing on the other side. "Xin! You made it!" He exclaimed loudly, throwing his arms out and hugging the Japanese woman. Xin squeaked out, dangling in his arms.

She didn't have much of a problem with hugs. It was just so sudden and unexpected. She laughed to herself, Andrew was like another Naruto. Friendly with big puppy-dog eyes that makes you want to be friends.

"Andrew! Who's at the door?"

Andrew turned with Xin still in his arms and set her down on the floor to face four other people. "Xin, these are my friends. The one with the tan skin is Eric, the brown haired guy is Ross, the blond boy is Sid and you remember Sam, right?" Andrew introduced them all.

"Hi!" the three boys jumped up to get a better look at the little woman. "You sure are tiny," Ross observed, referencing to her height. "Not everything is tiny though," Sid chuckled in an almost perverted manner. "Don't be so perverted in front of a lady, you dick." Eric rolled his eyes and shoved at Sid.

"Hey, hey. Quit crowding her," Andrew warned them as Sam shook her head. "Yeah. You three look really desperate for some pussy by crowding some complete stranger," Sam reminded them with a scowl.

"Jeez…I'm not a complete stranger," Xin reminded the blond woman, hands on her hips. "You kind of are," Sam rolled her eyes. The Japanese woman quirked her dark eyebrow and titled her head to the side.

Andrew could almost feel the girl fight.

"Be nice, Sam. She's a guest," He reminded his blond friend. Xin smiled brightly, hands still on her hips. "Yes, I'm a guest," She nodded her head and began sliding her shoes off. "Where is Gaara?" She looked around the artsy apartment.

Eric looked at his watch and smiled. "He should be getting home soon. Class was over twenty minutes ago," Eric told her. "So, how long have you two been together?" Sid settled on the couch and patted the cushion next to him.

Xin sat down, wondering just how perverted Sid could be. "We started to date back in July," She tapped her bottom lip. "You two have been together for about ten months then?" Ross settled down on her other side.

She didn't bother telling them that she and Gaara had broken up at some point. It wasn't really important at this point. And besides, although they were nice people _(except for_ _Sam. She was a bitch)_, she didn't know them well enough.

"Did that eyebrow ring hurt?" Sam suddenly questioned, motioning towards Xin's zebra-print eyebrow ring. "Nope. I've been punched in the face a lot…so getting a needle stabbed through my face doesn't really bother me. Now this," She pulled up her shirt to show the matching belly-ring. "This fucker stung a little bit,"

While Sam got a closer look at Xin's belly ring, the door opened again. But none of them heard it; they were too busy marveling over Xin's belly ring and her stories of fighting.

"So, what's going on?" Gaara asked slowly, gaining their attention. The small group turned to face the confused redhead standing at the door. Xin beamed brightly, along with Andrew.

"Hi!" Andrew waved at his roommate. "Why are you all surrounding my girlfriend…who…has her shirt up?" Gaara frowned, dropping his bag to the floor and folding his arms.

Xin chuckled and leaned her head on the back of the couch. "I was showing them my belly ring," Xin informed him as he came over and pecked her on the forehead. "Well, they've seen enough. Pull it back down. And everyone, leave." Gaara instructed his American friends.

Xin frowned; he was being quite rude to his friends. "Don't be so rude, they don't have to leave," Xin huffed and shook her head. Gaara snorted and reached over, grabbing the little woman and yanking her over the couch.

"Fine, don't bother us though." Gaara threw over his shoulder. Xin smiled and bowed to his friends. "Nice meeting you all!" She turned around and followed wherever the hell Gaara was going.

By the time she made it to his room, he was already settled on his bed. "You are so rude," Xin rolled her eyes, closing his door and leaning on it. Gaara snorted, brushing her remark off.

"Whatever, c'mere." Gaara held his hand out for her. She folded her arms and twisted her lips out. He insisted on beckoning towards her. Xin sighed dramatically and swaggered over towards him, standing over him.

Gaara glared at her and grabbed her by the thighs, pulling her on top of him. "What do you want?" Xin smirked down at him, sliding her arms around his neck. "Your body," He smirked back at her, causing her to blush.

"That's rather blunt of you," Xin laughed, pushing him to lie down on the bed. "It is, but what's the point of beating around the bush?" Gaara drily questioned while she planted open-mouthed kisses along his neck.

Just as he was sliding her shirt open, the door burst open. "Hey, you guys wanna….oh." Andrew paused and Sam peeked around his form. Gaara breathed through his nostrils in annoyance while Xin looked at the two.

"Told you," Sam rolled her eyes. "We were going to ask if you guys wanted some pizza…but I can clearly see that you two are very busy…" Andrew chuckled out like a stupid idiot.

"Clearly we're busy," Gaara snorted out. Xin giggled out humorously. She thought it was kind of funny. Gaara was really impatient to do the dirty and these freakin' people were getting in his mothafuckin' way.

Fuckers.

"We'll be going now. Oh, and Xin?"

"Yeah, Andrew?"

"Nice booty."

Andrew quickly shut the door when Gaara threw a shoe at his face. The friendly blond could be heard laughing in the hall. "BIG BOOTY BITCHES!" He was screaming out while laughing hysterically.

Gaara smirked when he heard Sam smack the shit out of him.

Xin rolled her eyes at his lack of attention. "Oi," She tapped his cheek, causing him to look at her. "Why are you tapping my face?" He asked her in a dry voice. She narrowed her eyes, smirking.

"Take off your pants."

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, lookit! Hina! It's the tall green bitch! What's her name again?"<p>

"…The Statue of Liberty."

"I like the tall green bitch better. It's catchier."

"Someone remind me why we brought him with us?"

Hinata frowned at Sasuke, shaking her head at his rudeness. "We can't leave him at the hotel all day, Sasuke. That would be rude," The woman reminded her grouch of a cousin. "You couldn't lock that liquor cabinet, could you?" Sasuke asked seriously.

Hinata only sighed.

Sasuke chuckled and patted her on the shoulder. "Xin is probably still pissed he bit her leg," Neji chuckled, looking at the Statue of Liberty. "Oh c'mon, I apologized! And besides, she kicked me. In my _face_. My moneymaker." Naruto scowled, motioning wildly to his face.

"Who told you to bite her?"

"I was drunk!"

"Who told you to be drinking?"

"Shut the fuck up, Sasuke!"

"Ooh, look! A petting zoo!"

* * *

><p>Azumi had some coffee, Midori was sure.<p>

The green haired woman watched with a hand on her hip as Azumi jumped up and down while holding Midori's left hand. She was squealing her head off, shaking her pretty blue hair out of its clip.

"Azumi, please calm down," Midori tried weakly to calm her bouncing friend down. "Don't you tell me to calm down, you tree!" Azumi exclaimed loudly. Midori smiled while shaking her head.

She called her a tree. Really. Well, she wasn't too surprised at the sucky insult. It was against Azumi's religion or belief or whatever to use foul language. Midori was pretty sure she was going to have to keep Azumi away from Sasuke and the others. They all had potty mouths.

Except Hinata. But she was still crazy too.

She just didn't curse like a sailor.

Midori titled her head to the side. Azumi might be a perfect match for Kisame. Kisame was the nicest one and most polite one out of his friends. Azumi would probably have a heart attack if she ever met Hidan and Kakuzu though. Midori was going to have to mentally prepare Azumi for that meeting.

She'd probably throw holy water on them both.

Even though she was a saint…Azumi was crazy too.

Midori just couldn't catch a break, could she? Could she not have one normal person in her life? Her boyfriend was insane, his family was insane, and his friends were just as bad. Hell, Midori was probably going to turn out just like the rest of them.

Maybe she could save Azumi.

Ayame suddenly charged in, shouting her head off. Ayame used to be normal. You know, before she decided to date Sasori. Yeah, she used to be pretty damn normal until she decided to talk to Sasori in that club.

Now, look at her.

"You _bitch. _Why didn't you tell me?" Ayame scowled at Midori, hands on her hips. "Hi Ayame, nice to see you. How's life for you? Oh, how's college? It's great; I'm close to getting my degree. Graduation is coming up. Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce my jittery friend! This is Azumi. Azumi, this is Ayame. She's Sasori's girlfriend."

"It's great to meet you, Ayame-San!" Azumi damn there screamed in Ayame's face, pushing past Midori. Ayame instantly frowned and backed away from the hyped up woman.

"Is she drunk or something? What's wrong with her?"

Midori grabbed Azumi by her shoulder and forced her to sit down on the bed. "Mali gave her some coffee earlier..." She sighed heavily. Ayame eyed the blunette for a little bit before turning to Midori and pinching her arm.

"Why didn't I know Itachi proposed to you?"

"He just did it, like an hour ago"

"Your point being?"

"Did you get enough sleep? You seem cranky."

"Drink some _coffeeeeeee."  
><em>

"I'm just gonna act like that didn't sound creepy as hell."

Midori chuckled at her two friends and sat down on the bed. "Can you believe it? I'm gonna be Uchiha Midori. I'm so excited, I could just piss out sugar, spice and everything nice."

"That was beautiful," Ayame commented sarcastically. "I'm starting to notice you're a lot more sarcastic than before." Midori frowned as Azumi settled her head on Midori's lap. "Yeah, well. It happens when you're with Sasori a lot."

Ayame plopped down on the computer chair and smiled sweetly. Ah, there we go. That's the nice and sweet Ayame she knew and loved. "So, how did he propose? Was it all romantic? Did you guys go on a midnight candle-lit boat ride?" Ayame began to gush.

"Aya, dear…it's 3 in the afternoon. If he just proposed to me an hour ago, how could it be possible that we went on a moon-lit boat ride at midnight?" Midori asked slowly. "Shut up! I'm allowed to daydream!"

Midori simply laughed at her friend and recounted the proposal story. "Mali would like to plan the wedding," Midori smiled after she finished her quirky story (Deidara nearly blew up her engagement ring!).

"That's nice of her. Do you have a date in mind for the wedding?" Ayame began to spin the chair around in circles. "I always wanted a summer wedding." Midori shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, so next summer then?"

"…Um…not exactly."

Ayame paused in her spinning to stare at her best friend. "Midori...you realize it's May now, right?" She eyed the green-haired woman. "Yep…I know…" Midori replied while rolling her lips together.

"Midori, when is your wedding?"

"Um….August?"

"Oh my Buddha…"

* * *

><p>Xin glanced up from her phone as her friends paraded into the room. While Gaara had been at class, she had gone back to the hotel they were staying at. When his class finished, he decided to come hang out with her (specifically for sexy-time).<p>

"Hey you guys. How was the petting zoo?" She smiled brightly at them. "Shut up! We will not speak of it!" Naruto screamed at her, pointing in her face. Xin frowned in confusion while Gaara simply stared blankly at him.

"What the fuck is your damage?" She asked him. "Don't worry about it. I'm gonna go take a long shower." Naruto mumbled sourly before stomping off to the large bathroom.

"Does anyone wanna explain that?" Gaara asked blandly, jabbing his thumb in Naruto's bathroom. "He's never going to wanna go to a petting zoo ever again," Temari cackled while going to the kitchen area.

"I guess animals find Naruto attractive. A goat and a pig tried to…how do I put this…make love to him?" Tenten tried her best not to burst out in laughter. Xin gaped and Gaara palmed his face and started laughing into his hand.

"You fraudin'!"

"I'm really not though. Wanna see the video?"

"Oh, yes."

* * *

><p>An irritating buzzing noise erupted through the hotel at the 3 in the morning. "Sasuke….your phone…..<em>Sasuke!" <em>Xin mumbled into the floor. She, Sasuke, and Sakura had fallen asleep in the living due to them watching a movie earlier.

"Whaat? Sasuke _sleeeeeepy_."

"Shut the fuck up and answer your phone, dammit!"

Sasuke grumbled and crawled off the couch to get his phone lying next to Xin's head. Why was it there again? Oh yeah, Xin wanted to watch that video of the goat and the pig having their way with Naruto again.

He collapsed on the floor next to her and sluggishly answered the phone. "God, Sasuke…your breath smells like ass," Xin mumbled to him. He replied by kicking her in the side. Xin didn't even bother trying to hit him back, she simply rolled over away from him.

"Lo'?"

"_Sasuke? Sasuke, is that you?"  
><em>

"No, Itachi. This is Xin. I somehow grew a dick over in America and I now sound sexy like Sasuke."

"_This is no time to be sarcastic, you prick." _

"Fine. What do you want?"

_"Sasuke, I'm freaking out man."  
><em>

"Why?"

"_Cuz'…I…I proposed to Midori today."_

"…So?"

"_For the love of…..put Xin on the phone, dammit. Put her on!"  
><em>

"No, I can help. Now what's the problem?"

"_Alright…look, if you tell any of the guys about what I'm about to say….I will personally make sure you never see the light of day again. You feel me?" _

"Er….sure."

"_Okay, look. I proposed to her earlier and everything was all great and shit, right? I get to Sasori's house where all the other guys are and they're all joking around and shit. You know, dumb guy shit. Anyway, they start going on about how they didn't expect me to propose cuz' I always had commitment issues and stuff, you know?"  
><em>

"Good lord…"

"_And I started thinking to myself. What if I'm not the one for her? She's the one for me, but what if I'm not the one? Dear, God, what if she's too perfect for me, Sasuke? If we get married, what if all we do is fight and she won't love me and Oh my God, she's going to stop loving me!"_

Sasuke stared blankly at the ceiling as his older brother spazzed out on the phone. Role model, his Mom says. Pssh. Role model his ass. Maybe he should've put Xin on the phone when Itachi demanded it. Yeah, that probably would've been a better choice. Sasuke did not feel like hearing his brother have a bitch fit.

"Itachi, look. You had commitment issues in the past but that was only because you dated sluts. But now you've got Midori. She loves you, you love her. Obviously if she said yes to marry you, she's crazy and loves you. She's not going to stop loving you after all of this. Stop acting like a pussy. Pull your big boy pants on and man up."

Itachi was slowly breathing calmly now. God, Sasuke hoped he didn't act like this in future. When he proposed to Sakura (cuz they were gonna be together _FOREVAH) _there would be no acting like a priss and whining to his brother at three in the morning.

No sir'ee.

"_Shut the hell up, I'm a man. A big strong man, thank you." _

"Yeah okay, just let me know when you're ready to take off your thong and put on some boxers."

"_Shut up. At least my girl isn't huskier than me." _

"You leave Sakura out of this, you hear me? She drank a lot of milk when she was a child!"

"Oh my God, both of you shut the fuck up!" Xin suddenly snapped, snatching Sasuke's phone to throw it across the room into the wall. Sasuke cringed when his poor phone hit the floor with a clatter.

"If you killed my phone, you're buying me a new one."

"Fuck off, Uchiha."

* * *

><p>"An art gala?"<p>

Andrew smiled widely at the two girls. Tonight, his art school was hosting an art gala and his art, along with Sam's and Gaara's art would be featured in it. Xin glanced at Gaara, frowning as she did so.

"How come you didn't mention this?" She asked, moving to sit next to him. Gaara shrugged, keeping his eyes on the video game he was playing. "I didn't think it was important."

"Not important? Gaara, your art is being featured! All the wealthy people of New York are coming and they're going to want to look at your art and even buy it," Hinata reminded him with a frown. "Yeah, what Hina said! Can we go?" Xin whined, hanging onto his arm.

"You don't have clothes for it."

"We can go shopping."

"It's going to bore you."

"Oh, please. I'll find a way to entertain myself."

Gaara sighed heavily and paused the game. Blankly, he looked at her. "You really wanna go?" He asked her, no emotion in his voice. Xin smiled widely and nodded frantically. "Yep! We all do."

"…Fine. Go shopping."

"Yaaay!"

Hinata clapped while Xin cheered loudly. "Gaara, take the boys shopping, okay? We're going to gather the girls to go," Hinata instructed, standing up to find the girls scattered about the hotel.

Gaara hoped to Kami, Buddha, who ever, that tonight would not be a disaster.

* * *

><p>"Midori….you don't want any of your family members there?" Mali asked slowly, placing her thick binder on the table. "You can invite my Mother and my sisters, but not my Father. He won't come, I know that for sure." Midori shook her head, looking at different color palettes.<p>

"I still say you go with the colors black and red. Or, navy blue and red," Itachi suggested, peeking over Midori's shoulder. His wife to-be turned to stare him down. "If you mention black to me again I will gut you like a fish."

Itachi pouted in a way only he could.

"I want Ayame as my maid of honor. Ooh! And the twins can be my bridesmaids. Mali-Chan, could you remind to call Xinny so I can tell her to take that damn eyebrow ring out of her face. How many bridesmaids can I have? Maybe Azumi will agree to be one. And oh, we can have Miyako-Chan be the flower-girl! But what about the ring-bearer…"

"We can train Xin's husky to be the ring-bearer," Itachi suggested, leaning in his chair. Midori simply stared at him. "No, really. Her dog is a good dog. He listens well too." Itachi insisted, kind of scared.

"I'll talk to Xin about it later," Midori mumbled to herself. "Since I know my Father won't be there, Onii-sama can walk me down the aisle and give me away. "Midori-Chan, do we have a budget to follow?" Mali asked slowly, jotting things down every now and then.

Midori glanced at Itachi with big red eyes. Itachi looked at his future sister in-law and shook his head. "No budget. But don't do so much that our wedding looks tacky. I want a bad ass wedding."

Mali only smiled and nodded, writing something down again. "Oh, Itachi. Tell Deidara no explosions. If I hear one explosion, his ass is grass. Matter of fact, the boys and I are going to have a long chat very soon."

"Should I warn them of impending death?"

"Oh yes. Yes you should."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Itachi proposed to Midori. This is wonderful!" Hinata gushed on the ride to the gala. "Yeah, but she threatened me. I have to take my eyebrow ring out during her wedding," Xin pouted, folding her arms.<p>

"She wants Miyako-Chan as a flower girl, won't that be cute?" Temari smiled as Tenten nodded. "I wonder what her colors are going to be. I hope nothing too ugly," Tenten babbled on about colors.

Sitting across from them, their counterparts stared at them silently. "What is it about a wedding that does this to females? It's not even their weddings and they're all hyped up for it," Naruto asked, picking at his white collared shirt Hinata had forced him into.

"It's troublesome," Shikamaru blew out, Temari had allowed him to go without a tie. That was good because she could easily choke him if he had a tie on. Haha, no choking for the Nara.

As they pulled up to the large gala, Hinata grabbed her sister by her wrist and tapped Naruto on his knee. "Alright, you two. This is an important day. Do not embarrass Gaara or Japan. Don't you two give me that look; I know how you can be. Be on your best behavior. If you do anything immature or something that draws attention to yourself, there will be consequences to pay. And I'm not even kidding." She told them firmly, staring them both down with the death of gaze.

Hinata is not the one to be fucked with.

* * *

><p>"Fuck. Here comes my teacher," Gaara palmed his face as Xin sipped from champagne glass. She was going to have to be careful with how much she was drinking. She was sure Hinata was watching her every move and was waiting to pounce.<p>

"What's wrong with your teacher?" She asked, desperately wanting to down her glass and go back for more and more. But there was no way in hell she was going to give Hinata a reason to politely chew her head off in public and then bitch slap her later in private.

No bitching slapping for Xinny.

"Gaara! You made it!" His teacher cheered as soon as he was in front of the couple. Xin quirked her eyebrow at the American. Why did all Americans pronounce his name like that? They said it like he had two 'r's in his name instead of two 'a's.

"_Stupid American…" _She thought to herself, ignoring the conversation between Gaara and his American art teacher. "I seen you've brought quite a lovely young lady. I bet your female classmates are jealous of this girl." The older man chuckled, noticing Xin.

His teacher suddenly paused and stared at her harder. "It's her, isn't it? Isn't this your muse?" He suddenly exclaimed, stepping closer to her to get a good look. "What'd you just call me?" Xin bit out, hands instantly going to her hips.

"His muse! His inspiration!" the teacher continued exclaiming. "Okay, he's making a scene. I hope Hinata doesn't slap me for this weirdo," Xin huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Come with me!" The teacher insisted, grabbing Xin by her arm and dragging her off. Gaara sighed heavily and followed after Mr. Johnson and Xin. God, sometimes he hated his loud ass teacher…

_Amanda's P.O.V_

Let's get one thing straight, _muchachos_. I was not _en amor _with Gaara, _entender? _I was simply attracted to him, it was not _amor. _He's a good looking foreign kid and so am I. He should've been attracted to me.

But Andrew insisted that Gaara had a _novia _back in Japan. A _bonita novia _at that. And I didn't really believe him at first. I just thought that _muchacha_ he would sometimes draw was just a made up character.

But nope, she was very much real.

How did I come to realize this? Cuz' I was staring at her. And I had to admit it, she was _muy bonita. _She was a little on the short side though, those heels were doing nothing for her. Cute attempt, though.

But I guess her massive _tetas_ kind of made up for her dwarfism. I'm pretty sure they were real too cuz' I seen her sister earlier and she had massive _tetas _too. So all that talk about Asian people having small ones are bullshit.

And she had these big friendly eyes and an award winning smile. And she looked like a model, hell, all his _amigos _did. They were all fuckin' gorgeous. It wasn't fair. What were in those Japanese waters?

Did they all look this damn good in Japan?

"Amanda," Gaara waved his hand in front of my face. "_Qué_?" I blinked, speaking in Spanish. Oh, look. He brought his supermodel _novia_ over to me. She had dress game. Her dress was dark and had a high slit and a very low neckline.

"Amanda, this is my girlfriend, Xin." Gaara told me, pushing the little midget towards me. She smiled and I remembered Gaara once talking about how his girlfriend was _loca_ and that people shouldn't fall for her sweet smile.

She was a _monstruo._

I thought that was a bit mean to call her that, but then he began telling Andrew and me stories about her. And if all his stories were true, then this _perra_ was indeed _loca. _

"Hi!" She chirped sweetly. "Nice to meet you, Amanda." Her smile seemed to become brighter as she held out her little pale hand to me. I grabbed her little hand with my tan hand and shook it gently, kind afraid I could break her fingers or something.

I was surprised by her English. She didn't have that awkward accent a lot of Asian-Americans adapted to. But she almost sounded like she was born in America. She's probably been taking language lessons or something.

"It's nice to meet you too, Xin." I greeted her in my thick Spanish accent. "I like your accent," She said, completely out of nowhere. Um, okay? Gaara did she was blunt and sometimes quirky, but that was just out of the blue.

"Um, thank you?"

She continued to smile and then sipped carefully on her drink. I noticed she fidgeted and glanced around before sipping her drink again. "You okay? You seem a little nervous…" I told her, frowning.

Xin's smile faltered as she shook her head and glance around again. "Her sister threatened her. She thinks she's being watched. She probably is," Gaara told me, looking down at the pale little thing with the corner of his lip pulled up. Xin looked at him with a frown at first but then she smiled.

Yep, they were in love.

Lucky little bastards. It looked like it was nice to be in love. I wasn't jealous, don't get it twisted. I was simply curious. You got that, _muchachos_? Curious. Yep, that was it. It was just curiosity.

…..Whatever.

_End P.O.V_

"A coat-closet? _Really_?"

"Shut up."

"Fine. But this is _so_ not romantic."

She huffed in annoyance but he closed the door anyway. He towered over her, reaching down to bunch her dress around her waist. Rough fingers trailed along her bare legs and fingered the thin strap of her black thong.

The female huffed and slapped his hand away. "No foreplay. Just undo your pants," She commanded to him, becoming impatient. "That doesn't sound romantic," He reminded her with a smirk.

"We're in a coat closet. At a gala with like, a thousand people. There's no time for romantics. Now, I'm noticing your pants are still intact." She huffed again, folding her arms and leaning into the wall behind her.

"Undo them for me."

"You're kidding."

"I don't kid."

Xin glared daggers.

* * *

><p>The very next morning, Andrew had gotten out of bed kind of late. When he walked into his living room, he was surprised to see all the foreign girls gathered around watching T.V.<p>

"…Where are all the guys at?" He asked the foreign girls. "They wouldn't tell us, they just said guy stuff," Temari answered, not taking her eyes off the screen. America had such weird shows on T.V.

"They didn't want me to come?" Andrew pouted, sitting down next to Xin on the couch. "Well, they _tried_ to wake you up." Xin shrugged blandly. "But you kicked Naruto in his face. So, you know…they decided to leave you." She continued, chuckling at the memory of watching Andrew kick Naruto in his face.

"Oops." Andrew rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it's in the past. Did you girls enjoy the gala last night?" He asked cheerfully while pulling out a sketch pad that was hidden under the sofa.

"It was great! But you know, I noticed Gaara and Xin vanished at some point near the end," Sakura tapped her lips. Xin's eyes widened and then she glared at Sakura. She was sure that pink-headed _freak_ was doing this on purpose.

"That's true. Were did you guys go?" Hinata frowned, turning to look at her twin. Xin smiled weakly and rubbed the back of her head. "Tell you later," She mumbled quietly. Andrew grinned widely, having a feeling he knew what the two had done last.

He was engrossed in his drawing that when he glanced at the coffee table where he left his phone, he noticed it wasn't there. He glanced around the room at the foreign girls and he just knew one of the girls had stolen his phone as a joke.

"Uh…so which one of you stole my phone?"

"What are you talking about?"

"So, it was you, Xin."

"No, it wasn't…"

"Swear to Buddha."

"Excuse me?"

"Kami, whoever the hell you people believe in."

"Don't disrespect my religion like that."

"Swear to Buddha then!"

"I'm not swearing to Buddha, he wasn't a God."

"Yeah, he was!"

"How you gonna tell me about my religion? Buddha was a human, he just reach maximum enlightenment."

"Well then swear to Kami!"

Xin stared blankly at the blond. This was going nowhere. "I'm not swearing to Kami-Sama," She huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "Well, then it's obvious you took it, ya dirty little thief." Andrew accused, pointing a finger in her face.

"What are you two arguing about?" Hinata suddenly asked, paying attention to the two. "Andrew is insisting that I stole his phone," Xin folded her arms. "Your phone? Oh, it was dying so I plugged it in, see?" Hinata pointed to the wall where his phone was plugged in.

"….Oh."

* * *

><p>"Are you girls sure about this?"<p>

"Yeah, we can just get it in spots our parents can't see..."

"I hid my piercings for like…months. They won't notice."

"….Is it going to hurt?"

"Don't worry Hinata; you can get a small one, okay?"

"Okay…"

The five Japanese-native girls padded into the large tattoo parlor. Xin and Temari were grinning, Tenten was smiling softer, and Sakura had her arm around Hinata's shoulders protectively.

A big, heavily tattooed eyed the foreign girls from behind the counter. He quirked an eyebrow but gave the five of them a smile. "Can I help you?" He asked them. Xin leaned over the counter and smiled widely.

"Can we get tatted today?"

* * *

><p>"Hinako-Chan will be quite pleased that you managed to get Xin to take her piercing out of her face. Perhaps the hole will close up and she won't be able to put it back in," Mikoto chuckled as she sat down with Midori.<p>

"I refused to let her wear it. It's zebra-printed," Midori shook her head with a sigh. "She started to whine on the phone about how I was trying to take her independence away from her." Midori chuckled and waved her hand.

"I hope they're not causing any trouble over in America. I'd hate to get a call from them from a jail over there," Mikoto sighed heavily, pouring them both cups of tea. "I'm sure they'll be fine," Midori waved it off.

"By the way, my dear. I've recently come into contact with your parents. I know it's a personal problem but I thought I should try to speak to them," Mikoto began, brushing back her long hair. "Eh? Really? What happened?" Midori seemed only a little interested in her parents. "Well, I think your Mother will attend the wedding. But your Father...he's a different story. Very stubborn and quite rude too." Mikoto shook his head.

"Just because I'm a lady of Japanese high society doesn't mean I won't get rude back though. He sure as hell wasn't expecting me to get a little snippy with him," Mikoto huffed out. "You got rude with him? Really?" Midori was grinning widely now. "Of course! He called my Itachi a greedy little weasel and my Sasuke a bastard child. He even had the nerve to call the Uchiha name trash! Some people are just so rude, it makes so sense!"

Midori shook her head. "I apologize on his behalf. He's a bit….stupid," Midori sighed heavily. "That is what happens when you allow jealousy to consume your heart. Having wealth is nice, but do not let the negativity consume your heart. Unless you'd like to end up as your Father," Mikoto instructed the younger woman.

"Don't worry Mikoto-San. I won't. And I'll take care of Itachi too."

"Good, I'm glad. Now call me Mommy, please."

"Could I just call you Mom? Or Okā-san-San?"

"Nooo, I want to be called Mommy."

"Okay, Mommy."

* * *

><p>"<em>HEY! I just met you!<br>__And this is CRAZY  
><em>_But here's my number  
><em>_So call me MAYBE!_

_It's hard to look right  
><em>_At you babbbbyyyy!  
><em>_But here's my number  
><em>_So call me maybe_

"NARUTO AND XIN, I SWEAR TO KAMI-SAMA, IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP, I AM GOING TO SHOVE MY HAND DOWN YOUR THROATS AND RIP YOUR VOICE BOX OUT!"

"You think Sakura is serious, Naruto?"

"I think she might be."

"AHA! So you do swear to Kami! I knew it! Xin, you are full of bullshit!"

"Shut up, Andrew! You Christian freak!"

* * *

><p><em>TeeBeMe: This chapter is really short, I know. And it's extremely late. May has been a busy month for me! A bunch of projects and finals! Ahh, I can't wait for moving up day so I can finally be a Senior!<em>

**Xin: Naruto and I were singing Call me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson. It's quite catchy**.

_TeeBeMe: Yes, this story will be wrapping up soon. But fear not! I have maybe four stories coming out soon. One story with be Naruto of course. But the other three, well…just guess. I even have two new OCs developed. I hope you guys are excited!  
><em>**  
>Xin: Until June! See you! REVIEW!<strong>


	14. Author's Note cuz I'm such a liar, sorry

Okay, Okay. I know I suck, I completely agree that I suck. _The Show Goes On_ was supposed to have its new and final chapter last month but I didn't keep my promise. And for that, I'm terrible sorry. I've been having a hard time finishing the story. Don't ask why, writers' block is a bitch. Anyway, I promise I'll try to update and finish this story soon. What do you guys think about an extra chapter, an epilogue? Sounds good? I'm bribing you guys, yes. Take the bribe. _Take it._

On a different note, _Whispers in the Dark_? I'm soo loving that storyline. For those of you who didn't start reading, it's a story (most likely in Xin's point of view, so there's a lot of cursing, sarcasm, and just strangeness going on. It's Xinny, you guys know her) about a twenty year old Xin who strikes a deal with a demonic prince, Gaara. Along for the ride is Gaara's idiotic but sweet demonic best friend, Naruto, Xin's kind and pure twin, Hinata. There's also Gaara's lunatic of a Father, and an old rival, Sasori. Go read it! Yep, I'm shamelessly advertising my new story.

_Annnd_, lastly…I'd like to talk about two new stories I will soon be working on. An _Ouran_ story and a _YuYu Hakusho_ story. I still don't have titles for the story (but they'll be song-based, of course). I have somewhat developed a plot for both stories. For both stories, there will be OC heroines, of course_. Isabella (Izzy or Bells) Giovanni_ and _Asuka Kimura_. Kick ass names? I think so. I already have their appearances thought of (minor changes later, maybe). There's a link on my profile to a picture I whipped up with Asuka, Izzy, and Xin. You guys should check it out. I quite like how Asuka came out. I hope you guys are thrilled with these new stories soon.

Anything else? Hm...I think I'm done. If you guys have any suggestions, comments or concerns, feel free to PM. G'head, I don't bite. Seriously. I think I'm quite friendly. Yeah…um….PM me!

_-TeeBeMe. _


	15. We gon' run this town tonight

_TeeBeMe: It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but I'm quite pleased with it. This is the final and then there will be an epilouge to go along with it._

**Xin: TeeBeMe: Does not own any real Naruto-related things. She just owns the OCs.**

* * *

><p>Xin sat in a huff in Tsunade's office. Sitting next to her was that freaky chick, Mayu. Standing in between the two girls was Naruto, Hinata and Gaara. Tsunade stared blankly at Xin and then glanced at Mayu. "Well, it's June. I'm surprised you made it this far without getting into trouble. But of course, all good things must come to an end, right Xin? Looks like your name is going to be scribbled out of that will your parents have, hm?"<p>

Xin sighed heavily and leaned her head back on the chair, allowing her messy hair dangle down the back of the chair. Sometimes she hated how long her freakin' hair was. It was way too easy to be pulled on in fights. "It looks that way," Xin hummed out blandly. Well, at least that crazy bitch didn't get any hits in on her face. Graduation was coming up and she didn't need any bruises on her face.

She had some scratch marks here and there but they would clear up before graduation. And she was pretty damn sure the skin around her eyebrow ring was a blustery red color. That crazy bitch had seriously tried to scratch her eyes out. "Before we start, could I just take a picture of my sister?" Hinata questioned, pulling out her phone. "Go ahead," Tsunade shrugged indifferently. "What's the picture for?" Xin frowned, allowing Hinata to take a picture of her.

"Just for future references."

"For?"

"In the future, so I can show my daughter what happens when you're…well…_you_."

Xin stared at her sister. "Oooh, if you weren't Hinata, I would call you a bad word." She twisted her lips at her twin. Gaara snorted into his hand and Naruto guffawed at the two girls. These two were really entertaining. Sometimes it was hard to believe that the two opposites were twins and fully related.

"Anyway, Hinata. Dear, could you please tell us what happened?"

"Wait, why does Hinata have to tell it?"

"Because she's the only one who wouldn't lie."

"I'm a little offended."

"Shut up Gaara, shouldn't you be painting a picture of your tortured soul or something?"

"The more you talk, hon, the dumber you sound."

"Could we just get on with the story? Save you freakish lovers' spat for later."

"Well…it started right before last period."

"_All I'm saying is that you made my butt a little bit too big. My butt is not that big, I'm telling you," Xin huffed out, pointing to a painting Gaara had done of her as a present kind of thing. The painting was a full-view side shot of her and when Xin noticed how large her rump looked, she huffed and puffed about it. _

"_Look doll, your ass is that big. I look at it all the time. It's big," Gaara told her, patting her on said rump. Xin scowled at him and slapped his hand away. "My butt is not big. And quit looking at my butt you freak." _

_Naruto chuckled stupidly. "It kind of is, Xinny." He told his best friend, poking her forehead. Xin glared at him and folded her arms. "Y-You stare at my sister's backside?" Hinata asked in a small voice. _

"_Butt, Hinata. No one says backside." _

"_I-I say backside."_

"God, you need help."

"Shut up and answer the question."

"_Hinata is getting feisty. Xin, stop spending so much time with her."_

_"Bite me."_

_Naruto spat his tongue out at the little woman. "I'm not saying I look at Xin's butt. I look at your butt. You two have the same body shape. I mean curve for curve…you two are the same. So, your asses are the same. Big." _

_Both girls flushed heavily. "My ass is not big, dammit!" Xin snapped, punching Naruto's shoulder. "Yeah! It's not big!" Hinata huffed innocently. Xin sighed heavily and rolled her eyes before pushing off from her locker. _"_I'm hungry! I'm going to the vending machine," She called over her shoulder, crossing her arms. "Nice ass, Xin." Gaara smirked at the retreating female. "Bite me!" Xin replied on a beat. _

_Gaara chuckled and rifled through his locker. Hinata was just starting to dig through her bag when she heard shouting coming from the direction Xin had gone into. "The fuck did your sister get into this time?" Naruto barked out a laugh before he ran into the direction, Gaara and Hinata following. _

_There was a large crowd but Naruto didn't stop. He charged straight into it. Gaara placed his arm around Hinata's shoulder and pulled her through her boyfriend's path, making sure no one touched her. _

_The trio made it to the front to see Xin standing in front of that girl, Mayu. Xin was frowning in confusion, staring at the girl. "I'm sorry, who're you, again?" Xin rubbed the back of her head, clearly not remembering any type of beef she might've had with someone._

_Off to the side, Ayumi shifted her weight to her left foot nervously. Mayu was crazy. Xin was crazier. Nothing good was going to come from this confrontation. She had tried to stop Mayu, she really had. But her friend was determined to find the Hyuuga. And apparently nothing would stop Mayu. _

"_You don't remember me?" Mayu barred her teeth at Xin. "Uh…sorry. Am I supposed to?" Xin scratched at her cheek with a thoughtful look on her face. "You bitch!" Mayu snarled as she barreled into Xin's side. __Xin let out a shriek of shock and collided into the lockers, barely having enough time to cover her face as Mayu began to furiously strike. Xin allowed the girl to take her hits before reaching out and catching her by her wrists. "You fuckin' nut! The fuck is your problem?!" She snapped, swinging Mayu around and slamming her into the lockers. _

_The crowd cheered as Xin grabbed a fistful of Mayu's hair. With her fist pulled back, she struck the other girl in her mouth. "I don't even know you!" Xin growled, hitting her again and again. Hinata cringed with each hit that was landed. _

"_Seriously, this is just sad," Gaara rolled his eyes, watching his girlfriend pretty much tear into Mayu. "Who the hell is this chick anyway? And where'd she get the balls to attack Xinny? That girl has to be crazy….." Naruto mumbled slowly, grabbing Hinata protectively._

_The crowd that was once cheering suddenly stopped, scrambling away. Hinata, Gaara, and Naruto frowned in confusion. What the hell had happened so fast that the crowd suddenly vanished in mere seconds? _

_Tsunade was suddenly there, glaring at the two girls. Xin, sensing someone was staring at her suddenly stopped punching Mayu and threw her to the ground. Once Mayu was on the floor, Xin whipped around to face Tsunade. _

_"Well…shit." _

"And that's what happened, Tsunade-Sama. My sister didn't even remember this girl. Why would she start a fight with a girl she doesn't remember?" Hinata explained the whole story. Mayu growled angrily at the kinder twin. Xin's face twisted up and she turned a threatening glare onto her just as Naruto wrapped his arms around the sweet woman protectively. "You try anything to my sister and I will fuck you up even harder, bitch." Xin snapped out hotly, feeling Gaara place his hand on her shoulder.

"Ms. Asuya. Enough of the growling. Is what Ms. Hyuuga said true? Did you attack her sister even if she didn't remember you?" Tsunade directed at the brunette. Mayu bit her bottom lip, almost drawing blood. She shifted in her sit with a hard stare.

"She attacked me first!"

"The fuck? No I didn't!"

"Not today, you crazy bitch! When you fought Ayumi and me!"

Xin's face scrunched up in confusion. "You were that other chick that tried to sneak me when I was fighting Ayumi?" She snapped her fingers, suddenly remembering that there was another girl she had shoved first.

"Bitch, you tried to kick me! And that was like…in November or December!"

Mayu's face turned red as she glared angrily at Xin. "I don't even know you like that! Who the hell are you and what the fuck did I do to piss you off?!" Xin nearly screamed her head off, ignoring Gaara's hand pushing her back into her seat.

"You take everything you greedy bitch! You do what you want and you don't even worry about how other people take it! You're a spoiled bitch who just takes! It's not fair!" Mayu began to rant, yanking at her short brown hair. Xin raised her eyebrow and leaned away with a frown. The girl was starting to creep the fuck out of Xin. Seriously? She attacked her because Xin was a spoiled bitch? Xin could see how putting up with her might be annoying, but to go and attack her?

Tsunade massaged her temples. What was with the female population these days? Why couldn't they focus on their schoolwork like they focused on hating each other? Hate didn't make the world go 'round! Well, neither did love. Tsunade liked to think it was money that made the world go 'round. But that's just her.

"Look, Ms. Asuya. I understand Xin can be hard to deal with. Trust me, I've known the girl her entire life," Tsunade began her lecture. She shot Xin a look when the young female huffed in protest.

"I know she has a bad attitude and she comes off as being snarky and sarcastic…"

"Seriously, I'm sitting like…right here. In your face."

Tsunade glared at Xin, ordering her to shut the hell up. "But that still doesn't give you the right to attack her in the middle of school. Even if you two had some sort of scuffle with your friend _outside_ of school, it won't be tolerated _inside_ of school. And because you were the aggressor, you will receive a heavier punishment."

Mayu slumped in her chair with a heavy sigh. "Yes, Tsunade-Sama," She mumbled out in depression. The older woman turned to Xin. "As for you, I won't tell your parents about this, so long as you don't get into anymore trouble! You got that?" Tsunade pointed a perfectly red painted nail at the young woman.

"Roger that."

"Good, now get out and buy your graduation things…"

* * *

><p>Sakura thumbed through the racks of dresses. "Wow, can your girls believe we're actually about to graduate?" She turned to look at her friends who were spread throughout the store but close by. "I know, right? I thought Xin would've been dropped out of school," Temari snorted with an eye-roll. "What is this? Take shots at Xinny day?" Xin huffed, looking for a dress that her Father wouldn't burn because it was too 'revealing'. Bah. Revealing he says.<p>

"Stop being so sensitive," Tenten chided her, looking at a soft red dress. "But I have feeeelings," Xin whined, stomping her feet. "Shut the fuck up, no you don't," Temari rolled her eyes while holding up a light pink dress to her body. Xin gave her a sour look and placed her hands on her hips. Temari. This bitch.

"Yeah? That's why you got a man-body, you she-male!"

Temari gasped and glared at her. "I do not, you little garden gnome!"

"Bitch, I'm pretty!"

"You're really conceited, you know that?"

"I'm pretty bitch; I'm allowed to be conceited."

Sakura frowned at the two best friends. She smacked Temari upside the head and threw a heel at Xin's head. "Ow! What the fuck? You threw a shoe at me? Really?" Xin began to whine, rubbing her head. "Would you two be quiet? You're attracting attention! Just find a dress and play nice!"

"Okay, Mom….god…."

* * *

><p>Kakashi smiled, his visible eye crinkling at the side. "You know, I've known you kids a looong time," He suddenly said, addressing the ten teenagers he's known since they're pre-teens in the academy. "Aww! Kakashi-Sensei, are you going to cry?" Xin suddenly grinned from next to Gaara, waving her hand in the air. Kakashi rolled his eye and looked at her. "Let me finish, Xin. Damn." He chided her, making her glare at him.<p>

"Anyway, before I was interrupted by Gaara's rude ass girlfriend….where was I? Oh right, I've known you kids a long time. And I'm quite proud that you're all about to graduate. I'm not going to lie…I thought you guys just wouldn't make it.

Let's face it; Sasuke and Gaara were anti-social pricks that spoke to no one and just glared all the time and Neji was a prick too who made you feel stupid. Shikamaru was so freakin' lazy for no apparent reason and Naruto might actually be really retarded. And the girls are even worse.

Tenten, sweetheart, nowhere is it normal to be that obsessed with sharp things. Sakura used to be so obsessed with her appearance, it always about her freakin' forehead or if _'Sasuke-kun liked her long pink hair'_ and who the fuck has pink hair anyway? Hinata, you're okay except you're socially retarded, but that's okay hon. Temari, I thought you were okay until I saw you bitch-slap the living shit out of Shikamaru and Xin and then start to preach about being peaceful, you're bi-polar, darling. And Xin, I don't even know what the hell is wrong with you. Basically you're just all fucked up, sweetie."

Kakashi grinned as they all gave him sour looks. He ignored them and continued on with his speech that he was pulling out of his ass. Cuz' really, he didn't have this shit prepared, he just got caught up in the moment and began to talk to them.

"But that's okay because you've all matured since then. Except maybe for Xin and Naruto, but luckily they have Gaara and Hinata to keep them in check. But I'm not worried that you guys won't make it in life or anything. You'll make it. You'll go far in life and the best thing to know is that I haven't failed in giving you the knowledge to move on in life. I've watched you grow from annoying little children to successful but crazy adults."

Kakashi continued to grin down at the group of adults he watched grow up. It really was crazy how fast time could go by. How long has it been? Seven years? Seven years to watch and help aimless children grow into ambitious adults. Knowing that he had some part in who they are made him swell up in pride.

Except for their crazy sides.

He didn't have shit to do with their insanity. He's blaming all that on them and their equally crazy ass parents. Because when he thought about it, who the fuck locks their kids up in a mansion for three months? What type of sense did that make? He doubted it made sense to them their damn selves and they're the ones who came up with it.

"Aww, fuck you for saying I'm fucked up but aww, you love us," Xin laughed and ran over to him, grabbing him in a hug. "I love you too, Kakashi-Sensei. Oh my god, can I just call you Kakashi now? And can I tell you that when I first met you, I thought you were hot? Like real shit."

"Xin!" Gaara growled, yanking her away. "Whaaat? I did and I'm not a kid anymore! It's totally okay!" Xin argued with him with a huff. "Don't just tell people that, it makes them uncomfortable." He scolded her as Xin continued to whine childishly. "But it's true!"

"You couldn't have just thanked him like a normal person, could you?" Hinata sighed heavily, running through her fingers through Naruto's golden hair. He grinned at her and wrapped his arm around her waist to hug her to his chest.

"I think you should know by now that none of us are normal, darling," He cooed to her, snuggling into her neck. Shikamaru let out a dry laugh. "He's completely right. None of us normal," He agreed with Naruto.

"Yeah…but that's what makes us fit together so perfectly."

* * *

><p>The last couple days of June flew by in frenzy. Most of the students were running around cleaning out lockers, signing year books and paying their end of the year student dues. It was quite hectic at Konoha Prep. And for once, there was no arguing. No fights, no screaming. Everyone was getting along.<p>

Xin smiled widely, sitting on the front steps of the school while looking through this year's notebook. _Konoha Prep's Class of 2012 _was scripted on the front in fiery red while the book was forest green, their school's colors.

She laughed as she saw a picture of Hinata and her during their freshmen year. Hinata's hair was cut extremely short while Xin wore her hair in a bob. Underneath the picture was _'The Hyuuga twins, always together to protect one another'_. She nodded in agreement; the two always did their best to protect one another. Next to that picture was another one of her with Hinata, Neji and Sasuke. It was during their sophomore year when they had started to garner popularity.

Xin was winking at the camera and waving, Hinata was smiling shyly. Neji and Sasuke were both scowling at the camera. Underneath that picture was _'Konoha's golden students'. _She laughed again and then flipped a through a couple of pages.

She stopped at one that read 'Konoha's Couples'. She laughed again and began picking through them. _'Konoha's It Couple'_ was Sasuke and Sakura and _Konoha's Cutest Couple _was Naruto and Hinata. She grinned widely. "Those two were kind of obvious, weren't they?" She mumbled to herself.

_Konoha's Most Athletic Couple _was Neji and Tenten, of course and_ Konoha's obvious Couple _was Shikamaru and Temari_. _She was surprised to see that Konoha's Best Couple had been voted for Gaara and her. The picture used was a recent picture. It was a picture she hadn't even known was taken. They were in the lunch room and she was sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck. His arms were situated around her waist and she was smiling at something he must have said because she was smiling at him. He wasn't smiling but he was smirking at her.

She laughed again and pressed her hand to her mouth. She was really in love. And he loved her back. They had some bumps in the past but they made it through and she felt so glad that she had met Gaara.

She flicked through more pages and raised her eyebrows. A new category had been added. _"The Strongest Group of Friends". _She was caught off guard when she saw her group of friends had won that category. Again, it was another picture that had been taken recently and no one knew it was being taken.

It was simple picture of them all sitting at their lunch table. They were smiling, laughing or smirking at one another. Xin felt something slide down her cheek as she stared at the glossy page. She knew she was a brat and maybe she didn't deserve practically everything she had.

But she was so goddamn lucky to have those nine people in her life. The same people who put up with her sarcasm, her tantrums, her knack for getting into trouble every five seconds, her childish behavior and rude and snarky personality. They stayed with her and to be quite honest, they didn't have to. They could've just left her alone, but they hadn't. And she felt so lucky and gifted to have people like that.

"There you are!"

Xin wiped at her face and turned to look at her twin sister. Hinata frowned and titled her head to the side. "Have…you been crying?" Hinata asked slowly watching in surprise as Xin slowly shook her head yes. "What happened? Should I get Gaara?" Hinata asked in a hurry, rushing to her sister and sitting next to her. Xin let out a laugh and shook her head. "No, I'm fine. These aren't tears of pain or sadness. These are happy," She rolled her lips together and scooted closer.

"I just realized how blessed I am to have all you guys, Hina. I'm so serious. I mean, this is my family. You guys are my life. It's kind of late but I'm just so glad to have you guys and I don't know what I would do without you all," She told Hinata, leaning her head onto her older sister's shoulder. Hinata smiled fondly and ran her fingers through her sister's hair, soothing her younger sister. "We're just as lucky to have you. Now come on, it's time for graduation practice and you're supposed to be learning the song to sing," Hinata kissed Xin's forehead and then helped her up, securing the yearbook in her bag.

They could look at the rest later, together.

* * *

><p>Xin began to feel the urge to twitch. She stood in her pretty purple dress in between Sakura and Hinata since their height was similar. The Senior Class of 2012 stood in the gala in rows next to each other while they faced the proud faces of their friends and families. She glanced to the other half and saw Gaara looking stoic. He must have felt her eyes on him because he turned to look at her. Xin smiled brightly and discreetly waved and he did the same thing, opting to smirk at her instead.<p>

"And now, we have Hyuuga Unxinnu singing their graduation song."

Xin flinched when Tsunade spoke her full name. She could've sworn the older woman had agreed to use her nickname and not her full name. Not that she hated it or anything but it was a damn mouthful. She quickly stepped out of line and hurried to the center, smiling bashfully as Tsunade smiled proudly at her. "Blow em' away," Tsunade patted her shoulder and quickly joined the rest of the teachers on the side. Xin turned to face the crowd and took a deep breath.

"_I can almost see it…  
><em>_That dream I'm dreaming  
><em>_But there's a voice inside my head sayin'  
><em>"_You'll never reach it" _

At first, Xin had hated the song Orochimaru had taught her for Graduation. She thought it was going to be pure shit because who the fuck wants to sing a Miley Cyrus song. But when he played it for her, she surprisingly loved the song. And her voice went so nicely with it.

_Every step I'm takin'  
><em>_Every move I make feels  
><em>_Lost with no direction  
><em>_My faith is shaking  
><em>_But I…I gotta keep tryin'  
><em>_Gotta keep my head held high_

Xin searched through the crowd during the pause in the song. She smiled brightly once she saw Hinako, Hiashi and Hanabi in the crowd. She was surprised to see both her sister and Father smiling up at her. She already knew her Mother would smile. But the smiles from her Father and Hanabi made her smile back and wave to them.

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
><em>_I'm always gonna make it move  
><em>_Always gonna be an uphill battle  
><em>_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
><em>_Ain't about how fast I get there  
><em>_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
><em>_It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing  
><em>_The chances I'm takin'  
><em>_Sometimes might knock me down  
><em>_But no, I'm not breaking  
><em>_I may not know it  
><em>_But these are the moments that  
><em>_I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
><em>_Just gotta keep going_

_And I, I gotta be strong  
><em>_Just keep pushing on  
><em>_Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
><em>_I'm always gonna make it move  
><em>_Always gonna be an uphill battle  
><em>_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
><em>_Ain't about how fast I get there  
><em>_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
><em>_It's the climb, yeah!_

Xin took a deep breath after all that, her smile widening. She was shocked just how much this song had been fitting to her and the rest of the Seniors. They had to climb a lot of mountains during their four years and they had lost a lot of battles but they still pushed on to be here. For the next verse, she had lower her voice gently and then pick it back up to hit the high notes.

_Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
><em>_I'm always gonna make it move  
><em>_Always gonna be an uphill battle  
><em>_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose!  
><em>_Ain't about how fast I get there  
><em>_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
><em>_It's the climb, yeah!_

_Keep on moving, keep climbing  
><em>_Keep the faith, baby  
><em>_It's all about, it's all about the climb  
><em>_Keep the faith, keep your faith.  
><em>_Whoa…." _

Xin bowed at her waist as the audience clapped and whistled for her, letting her know that she had done well in her performance. Tsunade hurried back to the center to place her hand on her shoulder. "Well done, Xin," Tsunade grinned at her as Xin smiled back, bowed again and went back to her spot in between her two best friends.

Now all they needed to do was receive their diplomas and they were out of there!

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you made it!" Kushina sobbed as she hugged onto her only son. "Mom, c'mon! You're crying all over my suit," Naruto laughed but hugged his Mother back. Minato clapped the boy on the back with a proud smirk. Yoshino and Shikaku smiled proudly at Shikamaru. For once, Shikamaru wasn't yawning and complaining about being tired or the whole thing was troublesome. He had a bashful smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.<p>

"You've done well, Sakura. Far better than I imagined," Hisae nodded with a wide smile on usually stern face as Sakura's Father cooed over her, hugging her tightly. "My little girl-genius graduated high school! I'm so proud," He gushed over her. "Sasuke, smile for me, okay honey? This is a proud day and I want you to smile in these pictures. I want to show the world how proud I am of you," Mikoto told Sasuke as she kissed him on the forehead. "Your Mother is right, Sasuke. We are both very proud of you," Fugaku agreed fully, clasping his hand over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Tenten, this one of the proudest days of my life. You just don't understand how much better our lives are with you," Rumi sniffed as she hugged her adopted daughter. "We are so proud and grateful to you, honey," Her husband agreed, placing his arms around both Rumi and Tenten. "I'm not surprised you made it," Yuka laughed as she gathered Neji up into a hug. "Normally I would say don't embarrass him in public, dear," Hizashi began to say. "But to hell with it, we're too damn proud to care if you're embarrassed!" Hizashi laughed loudly as son blushed.

"My babies…" Karura sobbed as she hugged both Gaara and Temari. "You've made me so proud that you stayed to school and graduated," She continued, her grip tightening. "Don't kill them, dear," Shigure chuckled, patting both of his children on the head while Kankuro grinned widely. "So this it, you two made it out of high school. I'm so glad and proud," Hinako said as her twin daughters hugged her back. "I'm the proudest Father right now," Hiashi nodded his head while Hanabi chuckled. "I'm glad you two are my sisters."

Xin grinned widely and looked around at her friends and family. So this was it, huh? This was graduation. No more waking up early. No more classes, no more crazy teachers. None of that. They made it. Together, they made it.

She couldn't be happier.

_2 Months Later._

"Midori? Quit pacing, you're making me nervous," Xin huffed as she stepped into the room. Midori whipped around, her pure white dress swaying with her. Ayame was sitting on one of the chairs, slipping her stockings on.

"Good luck. I think she's having a panic attack," Ayame grinned in humor. Xin placed her hand on her hip. "Aren't you supposed to be helping her calm down, maid of honor?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hey, shut up. I have to put my clothes on!"

Xin rolled her eyes and hurried over to the green-haired woman. Her _(now)_ long green hair was twisted and pulled up into a bun with stray green bangs curled and framing her face. Her make-up was applied and her red eyes were shining through her dark lashes.

Her dress was long and strapless. It had a lace-overlay a soft white belt around her small waist that trailed down the front of her dress. Underneath she wore the typical white frilly garter belt and pristine white heels.

"Did Mikoto give you something new?" Xin asked Midori. Midori paused and pointed to the big ass diamond necklace around her neck. The younger woman whistled and nodded. "Something old?" She asked again. Midori smiled fondly and held out her wrist to show off the sparkling bracelet her own Mother had given her.

"Okay, good. Something blue?" Xin continued to ask. Midori smiled shyly. "My panties are blue…" She chuckled and Xin joined along with her. "And something borrowed?" She raised her dark eyebrows.

Midori turned and pointed to the vanity. Only the table sat a long and lacey veil. "Itachi's grandmother let me borrowed it. She said it was hers when she married her husband," She smiled softly. Xin grinned and clapped. "Good, you have something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

Midori nodded and twitched nervously. "You think I'll be a good wife?" She asked softly, looking down. "Of course. You're crazy, you'll fit right in," Xin joked playfully. Midori light smacked her arm. "I'm kidding, you'll be the perfect wife. You and Itachi were meant to be…"

She trailed off as someone knocked on the door. Midori told them to come in and in came Kisame and Azumi. The two had grown quite close in the months they've known each other. Xin was sure they were taking it slow because Kisame was the ultimate gentleman.

"Midori, you look so beautiful," Kisame complimented her in awe. Midori blushed and looked down. "Thank you, Kisame," She thanked her shyly. "What's up you guys?" Ayame asked the two, smiling. "Nothing, I just need to speak with Xin in private," Kisame smiled at Ayame. Azumi nodded in agreement.

"Is something wrong?" Midori asked as Xin quickly went over to him. "Of course, not! You just get ready! You're getting married in two hours!" Azumi called over her shoulder as the two ushered Xin out and closed the door.

"What's the matter? Cuz' if you're wondering who was kissing in that broom closest, it was not me…."

"Xin…that's not that problem."

"Oh…well forget I said that. What's wrong?"

"Uh…"

"Itachi is missing…"

* * *

><p>Itachi paced the room of the small cabin he had fled to. He was freaking out. He was actually about to get married.<em> Married<em>. He just couldn't stay there anymore. They had left him alone to fuckin' panic and boy did he panic.

He had stolen someone's car _(it really wasn't his fault the idiot left the keys in the ignition)_ and fuckin' floored the gas pedal until he was miles away the whole wedding. He couldn't do it. He was going to ruin Midori if she stayed with him. He, his family and friends were crazy! He would never forgive himself if they drove her crazy. If he drove her crazy. Midori didn't need that. She didn't deserve it!

So, he fled.

And now he didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I am going to fuckin kill him!" Xin seethed at the steering wheel. Kisame and Azumi cowered in the backseat. Kisame locked his arms around Azumi and pulled her to his chest. That way if Xin fuckin' rammed the car into a tree or something, Azumi would be protected by his big body.<p>

But what if they drove into a lake?

They hit a large bump and Azumi screamed. Holy shit, they were going to die.

"Uh….Xin? H-How did you say you knew where Itachi is hiding?" Kisame asked over Xin's cursing, causing her to pause. "Has Itachi ever complained about this odd itching in the back of his head?" She glanced in the back of the car to look at Kisame. Azumi started to scream that Xin needed to pay attention or they would drive into a tree or something. Xin only ignored her though.

"Yes….he has, actually."

"It's a chip."

"You…you put a chip in his fuckin' head!? Are you insane!?"

"Calm down, fish-breath! It wasn't me! It was Mikoto! I just have one of the tracking devices and it's a good thing too!" She snapped at him, hitting another bump. "Oh god, I'm gonna die," Azumi began to sob loudly, digging her nails into Kisame.

"Oh shut up! We aren't gonna die! I'm gonna kick Itachi's ass though, bet!"

Azumi continued screaming as Xin stomped on the gas pedal in rage. "I'm gonna be sick…" Kisame mumbled while turning an odd color that clashed terribly with his skin tone and hair color. "Oh! And don't tell Itachi about that chip, okay? Mikoto doesn't want him bitching about it to get it removed!"

* * *

><p>Itachi frowned, hearing a car screech outside of the cabin. His eyebrows drew together in confusion, who the fuck knew about this cabin? It was completely secluded in the middle of the woods.<p>

"Itachi! You get your fuckin' ass out here!"

His frown deepened and he titled his head to the side. "That sounded like Xin," He mumbled to himself. But that couldn't have been possible. Xin was back at the church in her pretty bridesmaid dress with his soon to be jilted fiancé.

Not outside his cabin.

"I swear to fuckin' God, Itachi. Open the door and get the hell out here before I come in there!"

Xin was outside his cabin.

Itachi cursed to himself and slowly opened the door. How the hell had Xin found him? Even in his haste to escape from the church, he hadn't left any clues. No one had seen him fleeing either. And even if they did, how did she know to come to this cabin? No one knew about it.

As he opened the door, he screamed bloody murder. Excuse him for that girly scream but not everyone will open a door expecting to be held at gun point. He stared into the dark barrel of the gun and then glanced at its wielder, Xin.

"Oh my god," Itachi said slowly, staring in fear at the gun. "Step out of the cabin," Xin said in an eerily calm voice, backing up enough so that he could come outside. Itachi raised his arms in the air and inched out like she had told him to do. Kisame and Azumi stood behind her at the car, equally horrified and surprised. They had expected Xin to kick the door down in her pretty heels, stomp in there, grab Itachi and drag his ass back to the car. And then for the entire trip back to the church she would scream and bitch Itachi the fuck out until he cried.

They weren't expecting a gun.

"Of all the things to do on today, you decide to run away? What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Xin hissed, tightening her hold on the gun. "Xin….please put down the gun," Itachi said slowly with his hands still in the air. Xin only scowled at him and glanced at the gun.

"You got two seconds to explain."

Itachi panicked but quickly began to explain how he felt that Midori marrying him was a big mistake and that she deserved better. And he couldn't forget the ruin her life factor. Xin quietly listened, her grip on the gun never loosening. By the end of his little story, it looked like she was ready to commit murder. And perhaps she would today.

"Are you kidding me right now? You've had like…months to back out of the relationship with her and you decide the day of the fuckin' wedding that you want to call it off?! Matter of fact, you didn't even call shit off, you ran! What the fuck is wrong with you, ya twat!

"Midori's fuckin' parents turned their backs on her for you! _You_, ya scumbag! Ugh, I can barely look at you! And to think you used to be something of a role model to me! To think you had a hand in raising me! I cannot even begin to fathom why the fuck you thought running away would be a good plan! Cuz' if I didn't find you, believe me, Midori would've hunted you down!"

"Xin…I really think you should put that gun down…" Kisame began to say, easing to the younger woman. Xin scowled and turned her gun on him with a threatening stare. "Not talking to you right now, Kisame. Shut the fuck up and stay back there with Azumi," She ordered out harshly. Kisame let out a scared squeal, gave an apologetic look to Itachi and went back to Azumi.

"Now, Itachi. You're gonna get in the car and I'm going to calmly drive us back to the church. Everyone will finish getting ready and we'll start the wedding. You're gonna marry Midori with no problems and you're gonna live happily fuckin' ever after. Ya feelin' me?"

Itachi, scared for his fuckin' life, slowly nodded. The last thing he wanted to do was to get shot by his crazy and obviously stressed out younger cousin. "You're right Xin. I almost fucked up the best day of my life…" He mumbled in agreement as she suddenly smiled.

"I'm glad you agree, now come along…" She motioned with the gun to follow him back in the car. Kisame and Azumi both eyed the younger woman uneasily. She could just as easily snap as she did before. All it took was for one little thing to fuck up her mood. "Oh? Xin? Where'd you get that gun?"

Xin frowned and turned back to Itachi. "This?" She asked, suddenly setting the gun on him and pulling the trigger. Kisame gasped and closed his eyes and Azumi screamed bloody murder, realizing Xin shot Itachi. However, no gun shot went off.

"It's just a water-gun…"

* * *

><p>"….You may now, kiss your bride."<p>

The church erupted into cheers and claps as Itachi smiled wolfishly and kissed Midori. When they pulled apart, Xin threw her hands into the air. "LET'S GO HIT THE RECEPTION AND GET WAAAASTED!" She cheered loudly, pumping her fist in the air. "YEEEEAH!" Naruto fully agreed, following her actions.

Hinako and Kushina both scowled and hit their kids with their purses. "Would you shut up? This is the Lord's house," Kushina barked at them. "Yes, stop being so disrespectful," Hinako sighed heavily. "We're not even Christian though…"

"Wait everyone, yeah!" Deidara suddenly popped up close to the alter as everyone was just about to leave out of the double doors. "What's he doing?" Kakuzu frowned, watching the blond grin widely. "Oh fuck, he's gonna fuckin' do some dumb shit, isn't he?" Hidan scowled. Konan glared at him and slapped him upside his head. "Don't curse in such a holy place!"

"I just wanted to say…yeah," Deidara began, raising his arms into the air. Sasori noticed he was holding two identical red buttons and suddenly paled. "Oh my god…." He said slowly, grabbing Ayame and backing up to the doors. "I suggest we all get back, right now." He told his friends who had stayed behind. "Itachi…." Midori trailed off, grabbing her husband by his tie.

"THAT ART IS A BANG, YEAH!"

He clicked the buttons at the same time. There was a sound of slow beeping that slowly picked up into a more frenzied beeping. "Oh shit, it's a bomb!" Naruto shouted first, grabbing Hinata and darting from the room. "Should've saw that one coming…." Xin mumbled just as the beeping stopped.

And then…the room just exploded.

* * *

><p>Xin tried to control her breathing but it was a little difficult with Gaara's equally naked body lying on top of her. "Gaara," She whined but laughed a little. Gaara only grunted on top of her. "You're such a guy. Get off of me, you're heavy," She huffed out, wiggling from underneath him.<p>

"If you don't want me pick back up where we left off, I suggest you stop doing that," He added dryly but rolled off of her to lie down next to her. He threaded his fingers through her long hair that fanned out across her back before slipping him arm around her waist. "I can't believe Deidara set off a flour bomb," Xin laughed out, glancing at Gaara. "I knew he was gonna do that," Gaara laughed along with her. "Mm. Would you wanna marry me?" She asked slowly, staring at him.

"Yeah, I guess."

"….You guess?"

"I'm just joking babe. Course I'd marry you."

"Good. And you wouldn't freak out and run off like my bastard cousin, right?"

"Hey, leave the guy alone. Every guy gets cold feet during their wedding."

"Gaara…he stole the Priest's car and fled."

"In his defense, he didn't know that car belonged to the Priest. Who leaves the keys in the car?"

Xin only rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh, shut up." She giggled but snuggled into his chest. "We're gonna get married in Venice, Italy. On a big boat in the canals cuz' you know Venice is the city on water. That way, you can't run off." She grinned widely at him, planning everything out.

"Couldn't I just hijack a smaller boat? They have those on big boats, you know."

"Oh my god, shut up! You're ruining my dream wedding, damn!"

Gaara only shook his head. "Okay, my bad…damn," He grunted out. "You know…we only have rough and wild sex, did you notice that?" She suddenly changed the subject with a curious gleam in her eye. Gaara frowned and looked down at her. "Thought you liked it," He reminded her.

"I do but it'd be nice to you know…take things slow and be gentle and whisper loving words into my ear and…." She began counting things off her fingers. "Basically you want me to be a fruity sap every time we fuck." Gaara cut her desires off shortly.

Xin groaned and slapped his chest. "Stop saying that, goddammit! The only time we fuck is when we're having drunk sloppy sex, okay? That's when you're allowed to say we're fucking. Any other time, we're making love. You got that? Making love. I swear to God we've been over this…."

"Alright, I get it. Making love, got it. Next time we have sex, I'll be slow and gentle and just be a total sap, okay?" He smirked, hugging her tightly. "Ugh, you never take stuff like this seriously," She pouted childishly.

"I'll take it serious, I swear…." Gaara kissed the tip of her nose. "In fact…" He suddenly kissed her, slow and gentle. He didn't bite her bottom lip or anything like that, he just kissed her gently. One of his hand began to creep down her body, pressing his fingers in between her legs and in to her heated sex.

He pushed the thick blanket body, taking a good look at her body. On the inside he grinned impishly. Whether it was soft and gentle or rough and wild, he still knew how to work her body to the point where she writhing and moaning for him. He rolled them over so that he was straddling her.

Just as he was about to show her that he was fully capable of being a loving sap, his door burst open. "Oi, Gaara. The hell is going on in here? I heard some...oh…" Shigure paused in the middle of his sentence to stare down at his son and his girlfriend...fornicating.

Xin gaped at him and let out a squeak, shoving Gaara off of her and diving under the blanket. "Don't you knock?" Gaara growled, looking at the lump that was his girlfriend. Well, there goes the mood. He reached towards the floor and grabbed his discarded boxers, pulling them on and then glaring at his dad.

"Knock? Oh, I'm sorry….I didn't know I had to knock on doors in my home. That I bought. With your Mother." Shigure rolled his eyes, leaning into the doorframe. "I know it's you Xin," He addressed the lump. "…I swear to God, Gaara pressured me to do this," Xin's head popped out from the blanket, pointing at her boyfriend. "Pressured? You took off my clothes first," Gaara accused her, ignoring his Father's laughing.

"You two are just lucky it wasn't Karura that didn't find you. She'd probably take a picture and then go gossip with Hinako about you two having sex. And we all know Hiashi would catch wind of this…and well…let's just say I'd have one less kid to feed," Shigure smirked deviously.

"Don't be a dick and tell Mom," Gaara sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead and patting Xin's body. "I won't. Or maybe I will. I don't know yet, it all depends on how I feel when she gets home later," Shigure's smirk widened while turning away.

"But in the meantime, use some damn protection! I don't want anymore grandkids until one of you are married!"

* * *

><p>Days after Shigure walked in on Xin and Gaara, the couple sat at a park. They had decided to take Miyako to the park to distract her from the fact that Misa still hadn't shown back up or even called. Xin insisted that Misa was probably dead in a gutter by now.<p>

Xin smiled and hummed a tune while watching Miyako. The little girl had already made a friend at the park. She and the other little girl, who had dark brown hair and matching eyes _(the most normal looking child Xin had seen so far)_ sat in the sandbox, drawing pictures and just not caring about anything.

"I want one, you know? I bet I could be the most awesome Mother ever," Xin's smile stretched into a grin as Gaara glanced at her. "Your kid would probably grow up scared shitless of you."

"What?! Why would you say that?"

"Cuz' your insane, sweetie. Didn't Kakashi tell you that before we graduated?"

"_No_! He said I was all fucked up. There's a difference."

"You think so?"

Xin snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up and gimme me a kiss," She huffed, leaning closer to him. "Gimme gimme never gets," Gaara teased her. Xin only glared at him blankly with a scowl.

He chuckled and quickly leaned down to kiss her. "That's it? One small kiss?" She huffed, clearly not satisfied with the peck. "We're in the presence of children, dear. Control your primal urges," He told her, smirking like smart ass. She rolled her eyes.

Minutes went by and Gaara thoughtfully looked at her. "If I asked, you would marry me, right?" He suddenly asked out of the blue. Xin opened her eyes and frowned at him. "Yeah, of course I would." She shrugged. "But I know you won't for a long time. I understand that we have to get our lives started and together and getting married shouldn't be a top priority at the time, right?"

Gaara mulled over her thoughts. "I'll be leaving for school in October and you'll be leaving a little bit after me, right?" He asked, wanting her to confirm this. "Yeah, but we're going to the same art school right?" She frowned in thought. "Well yeah, but people over there don't really understand our relationship. I hear that Americans are a lot pushier than the Japanese. I don't want someone moving in on my territory. And of course it'll be easier for someone to try something since we're taking different courses and classes," He explained to her, causing her frown to deepen.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" She questioned after a long pause, letting his words sink in. Yes, Americans would be bolder with her once they settled over in America but that didn't really matter to her. She knew who she loved. Strangers couldn't meddle in her love life.

"That you marry me."

"…..What?"

"Well, not marry right now. But for you to say yes to me and be my fiancé until we're finished and accomplished with college," Gaara suggested slowly. She felt a sudden tapping on her shoulder. Turning to look at her shoulder, she saw Gaara's hand dangling at her shoulder with a small black box in his hand. She gasped loudly. "You didn't…." She said slowly, eyes glued to the box.

"Open the box, Xin." He told her, nudging her with the little box. Xin took it slowly and started down at the velvet box, a smile already playing on her face. Slowly, she opened the velvet box and for the second time, gasped.

A diamond engagement ring.

"Oh…." She said slowly. She slipped the ring out of its case gently, as if she would break it. "Oh my god," Xin began to fan herself with her free hand, feeling tears of joy brimming at her eyes. "It's so beautiful….and shiny…"

"Yeah…"

"I love shiny things…"

"Right….so….?"

Xin grinned stupidly, remembering that she was supposed to be telling him yes or no. She rolled her lips together and suddenly catapulted herself out of seat next to him. "HELL YES! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! I'M ENGAGED! YES, YES! TAKE THAT GRANDFATHER! I'M NOT GONNA DIE AN OLD MAID!" She started to jump up and down, staring at the ring in awe.

She was engaged!

* * *

><p>"This is great!" Temari cheered, looking at the big rock sitting on Xin's ring finger. "It's so shiny," Tenten mused with a grin. "It's so beautiful," Sakura cooed sweetly, leaning closer to look at the ring. "I'm so happy," Hinata twittered, almost feeling like crying.<p>

"My little boy is turning into a man," Naruto sobbed in a joking manner, leaning his head on Gaara's shoulder. "Good for you, man," Shikamaru grinned, for once not dozing off or complaining about something. "Good luck, man," Sasuke smirked, joking and in a good mood. "You'd better treat my cousin right, Gaara. I'll hunt you down if you marry her and then make her life a living hell," Neji told the redhead, looking quite serious.

Xin grinned widely from the attention she and her fiancé _(it felt so fuckin' good to say that) _were getting from the best friends. "Are you gonna wait until Itachi and Midori get back from Puerto Rico to tell them?" Shikamaru asked, looking around the resturaunt.

"I think I should. I'm more nervous about telling my Dad though. My Mom is gonna piss rainbows but my Dad is gonna shit bricks," Xin grinned, rubbing the back of her neck. "He'll come around eventually though," Hinata reassured her obviously worried sister.

"Guys….I honestly can't say that I'm not happy. I'm so glad with the way things turned out. I mean, sure, I got into a few fights here and there with people, I got locked in a house with all of you for three of you, got arrested and had to put up with utter bullshit…" Xin began to say, suddenly holding up her glass.

"But I'm glad I had to go through all of that with you guys. I probably sound like an emotional pussy right now but I don't care. I don't know what I would do with myself if I didn't have all of you to be there for me or pull my ass out of trouble…"

"You'd probably be dead.."

"Shut up Neji, I'm making a speech, God! Anyway. I just want to say that I love you guys and we truly have got things on lock down around this place. Never will there be another group of friends quite like us, don't you think?"

"Hell yeah! We run this shit!"

"We're gonna run this town tonight!"

"Cheers mothafuckas, to _US_!"

* * *

><p><em>TeeBeMe: I guess you could say this is the end but there will be an epilogue. I know this final chapter focused mainly on Xin and Gaara but helloooo, they were the main characters. This was Xin's story. And I'm not too fond of Miley Cyrus, but the Climb was my 8th grade graduation song so I thought it was fitting. What else...oh yeah...I wanted to write a full-on sex part with Gaara and Xin but I've been told recently that FF is doing like...a p0rn purge or something. I'd rather not have my story deleted. Especially now that I finished it and I don't have all my previous chapters backed up. So blame FF for no full on sex with Gaara and Xin.<em>

**Xin: It's pretty much done!**

_TeeBeMe: I just wanted to get this chapter out before I start school. I'll be starting school on the seventh…so I might be busy a lot, who knows. But I wanted to end this on a happy note. Tell me what you guys think, okay? And remember, there will be an epilogue!_

**Xin: Review! Review!**


	16. I've found someone to carry me home

_TeeBeMe: SURPRISE MY PRETTY BITCHES! UPDATEEEEE. Think of this as my Christmas present to all of you, okay? _

**Xin: TeeBeMe does not own any of the Naruto characters, she simply owns OCs and the plotline of this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She hummed softly to herself, stepping out of the elevator and swaying down the hallway. Quietly, she opened the door and kicked off her boots and then dropped her bag by the door. Her sister would trip over it and put it back in its place later.<p>

Xin plopped down on the couch with a smile, armed with a stack of mail. She flipped through it, ignoring the usual things. Utility bill, letter from Kushina, a check from Hiashi, a magazine from some dance academy, a wedding invite.

"What the…." Xin paused, throwing the rest of the mail down except for the wedding invite. Who the fuck was getting married? She raked her brain, thinking of the past phone calls and webcam messages she had done recently with her friends. None of them had mentioned an upcoming wedding.

_Ayame  
><em>_And  
><em>_Sasori  
><em>_Have chosen the first day  
><em>_Of their new life together  
><em>_As Saturday, the fourth of October  
><em>_Two thousand twelve  
><em>_You are invited to share in their joy as they exchange marriage vows  
><em>_At four o'clock in the afternoon_

"Well, I'll be damned. Sasori finally popped the question," Xin grinned to herself, reading the location of the upcoming wedding. "Now we're gonna have to buy plane tickets. Good lord, Naruto is gonna freak…" She mumbled to herself, frowning.

After graduation, Xin, Hinata and Gaara had gotten accepted into the same Arts school in New York City. Naruto, not wanting to apart from Hinata for a long period of time, followed the three to New York and decided to expand Minato's business over in America.

She dropped the invite on the table and got up to search around the kitchen. She fiddled around in the kitchen, they mostly kept baking ingredients and ramen in their kitchen, she noticed with a blank stare. Moving a bottle of _Dr. Pepper_ out of the way, she found a package of chicken. Xin shrugged, grabbed it and began preparing dinner.

_"Find light in the beautiful sea  
><em>_I choose to be happy  
><em>_You and I, you and I  
><em>_We're like diamonds in the sky."_

Xin was just starting to bake the chicken when the front door opened out and in came in Andrew. He searched the apartment and then grinned when he found the little Japanese woman in the kitchen, cooking.

"Are you actually cooking food?" He grinned, flouncing over to her. "What are you trying to say?" She huffed, glancing over her shoulder. "You're always baking now!" Andrew pouted, poking out his lower lip. He moved over to the fridge, rifling through it.

"I go to school for baking, Andy. What do you think I-ANDREW!" She turned around, catching him about to drink the rest of her _Dr. Pepper. _Her sudden outburst scared the living hell out of him and he ended up dropping the bottle of soda on the floor.

The two stared quietly as the dark brown liquid spilled out of the bottle onto the floor. The silence carried on awkwardly over the two. And then Xin's face began to slowly turn red as she puffed her cheeks out.

"Goddammit, Andrew! You spilled the last of my fuckin' Dr. Pepper! What's the matter with you!?" She began to shout, hitting him with the dishrag hanging on the stove. "You're the one who screamed at me like a crazy person!"

"We've been over this before, damn! You know my Dr. Pepper is off-limits! Didn't I punch you in the balls last time you drank the rest of it!?

"No, you crazy gnome! That was Eric!"

"You should've learned from his mistake you douche!"

"It's not my fault, dammit!"

"Go buy me another bottle!"

"Hell no!"

* * *

><p>"Are you serious? She actually dumped orange paint of the other girl's head?" Naruto laughed out, leading Gaara, Hinata and Samantha down the hall to the apartment he shared with Xin, Gaara, and Hinata. Samantha and Gaara both chuckled, nodding.<p>

"She shouldn't have flirted with her boyfriend. Some girls are crazy," Gaara shrugged his shoulders, hearing muffled shouting but didn't comment on. "Not as crazy as Xin though, obviously," Samantha grinned, laughing when Gaara elbowed her in her side. Hinata opened the door and promptly screamed. Across the room, the window was opened up wide and Xin was standing in front of it. She had her hands on Andrew's back, clearly trying to push him out of the window as he struggled against her attempts.

"Oh my God!" Samantha shrieked, covering her eyes with her hands in horror. "I mean it, Andrew! I will push your ass out of here if you don't get my shit!" Xin screamed, pushing him harder. "If I go down, I'm taking your ass with me! I swear to God, you crazy gnome!" Andrew screamed back at her.

"What the hell is going on?" Gaara shouted over the screaming. He rushed over to the two, Naruto following him. Gaara grabbed the small woman, yanking her off of Andrew. Naruto grabbed the back of Andrew's shirt and yanked him backwards, jumping out of the way when the other blond tumbled to the floor.

"She tried to kill me cuz' I dropped her soda!"

"It was the last bit of it, you prick!"

"It was your fault!"

Samantha and Hinata quickly came over, searching for damage. "I would ask you if you've lost your fuckin' mind but I think we all know the answer to that," Samantha snapped, trying to calm the panicky blond down.

"I think we all know the answer to that," Xin rolled her eyes and mocked Samantha with a curled lip and an annoying voice. Hinata gave Xin a dirty look and smacked her upside the head. "What's the matter with you?" She huffed at her twin sister, clearly not pleased. She quickly closed the window shut with a slam.

"He wasted my Dr. Pepper…"

"Andy, didn't you learn from the last time when Eric drank the last of it…?"

Andrew violently pouted, shooting glares at Xin. "Don't try to turn it around! I'm the victim here! I was the one being pushed out of a window!" He whined with watery eyes, waving his arms around. "Quit bitching!" Xin huffed, turning back around and storming back into the kitchen. She grumbled and huffed to herself, banging around in the kitchen to finish making the dinner.

"I thought we said you two couldn't be unsupervised like this," Hinata placed her hands on her hips. Sam and Naruto helped Andrew to his feet, helping him over to the couch and letting him drop onto it like a sack of bricks.

"I thought you guys would be home by the time I got here," Andrew rubbed his face as Gaara picked through the mail. "Got a letter from Kushina," He said, holding up Kushina's letter to Naruto. The burly blonde's eyes brightened up and he snatched it away, grinning.

"Tch. Mama's boy."

"Shut up! Am not!"

"Play nice, children."

Xin rolled her eyes from her spot in front of the stove. "Oh, hey! A wedding invite came in the mail today! Sasori and Ayame are getting married!" She called to the others with a wide smile. Hinata suddenly came into the kitchen, smiling widely. "Really? He finally proposed? When's the wedding?"

"October 4th. We have to buy plane tickets," She told her sister with a serious face. Hinata's smile instantly dropped and she stole a glance at her boyfriend. He had a serious problem with airplanes.

The first time they flew the New York, he had a panic attack and ran up and down the aisle while screaming that they were going to crash. The second time, he had gotten a hold of the intercom's mic and began freakishly babbling into it about the plane bursting into flames.

Neither was a fun time.

"How are we going to get him to catch a plane ride to Japan and then another back to here?" Hinata folded her arms across her chest and sighed heavily. "We could get him drunk before he boards the plane…." Xin trailed off, pushing the pan of chicken into the oven and setting the timer.

"No, no. We can't do that. Naruto isn't a sleepy drunk. He gets crazy, remember? He bit you that one time," Hinata pointed out, watching in amusement as Xin scowled at the memory. "Oh yeah, then I kicked him in the face."

Hinata nodded and sighed.

This wouldn't end well.

* * *

><p>"Are we almost at the surprise?"<p>

Xin and Hinata led Naruto into the airport with nervous smiles. They had come up with the idea of blindfolding the poor fool and leading him to the airport, saying they were taking him for a surprise. Gaara followed behind, blank-faced. He had a feeling this might not work out too well. They had said goodbye to all of their American friends and gave the keys to their apartment to Andrew and Sam to house-watch while they spent two weeks in Japan with their family.

"Almost there, Naruto…." Xin laughed nervously. "Uh…Naruto, I have to um…pat you down for security reasons, okay?" Hinata also laughed just as nervously as Xin and Gaara moved through the metal detectors first.

"…Well…sure."

"This actually might work…" Xin trailed off, taking one of Naruto's hands while Hinata took the other. "As long as he doesn't question why he's about to be seated for a couple of hours…."

"Make him drink this..'

"What's that?"

"...Water with sleeping pills."

"Are you insane?"

"It's amazing that you guys _still_ ask me that even though you've know who I am."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you tricked me!"<p>

Xin and Gaara remained blank faced while Hinata's face heated up and she frowned sadly. "I'm sorry but you hate flying and we can't be banned from_ another_ airline," She began to explain, waving her arms around.

"I regret nothing."

"Shut up, bitch!" Naruto scowled, slapping Xin upside the head. Xin growled and quickly kicked him in his shin before ducking under Gaara's arm, using his body as a shield. Naruto yelped in pain and stopped walking to nurse his now bruised leg. A moment later, he was shooting glares at his so called male best friend.

"How could you let them trick me like that, man? I thought we were bros!" He exclaimed loudly, throwing his hands up. "You sound so gay. And because, it made the trip here quiet," Gaara shot him a glare.

"I said I was sorry for the last time!"

"You made all those people cry and fear for their lives!"

"Haven't you ever watched Final Destination!? The plane was bound to explode!"

"Are you fuckin' serious right now?"

Hinata sighed heavily, ignoring the squabble her sister and boyfriend were about to get into. She kept an eye on them, making sure they obediently followed. They stepped out of the airport and into their hometown, Konoha.

"It feels like it's been such a long time. I miss it all," Hinata sighed heavily, inhaling the familiar scent that could only be described as Konoha. "It's a lot different from New York," Gaara nodded, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

"You guys! Quit reminiscing like old people and let's go!"

* * *

><p>Hinata and Xin quietly tiptoed into their parent's home, intending to surprise them. They hadn't told anyone what time they would be getting to Konoha, so none of their parents or their friends knew they were already back. Gaara and Naruto had done the same, going to their parents' home to surprise them before the four would regroup and find their friends.<p>

Hiashi and Hinako were in the kitchen, several thick packets of papers spread around the kitchen table. Xin rolled her eyes and Hinata shook her head. Their parents were still work-alcoholics. Hopefully they hadn't ignored Hanabi too much. The twins knew the Hyuuga mansion had to be quiet with them moved out and in New York.

The heiresses sidled up behind their parents. Xin placed her hands on her hips and frowned thoughtfully. The two quietly tried to think of a way to surprise their parents so suddenly. Hinata simply folded her arms across her chest and tilted her head to the side in thought.

"HI!"

Xin's sudden screaming in her parents' ears had them shouting in surprise and turning around. "Ow! Mom!" Xin whined when Hinako grabbed one of the thick packets and slapped her daughter with it. "Who told you to sneak up on your Mother? Are you trying to kill me? Insolent child…" Hinako huffed, throwing the packet down on the table. Xin puffed out her cheeks and folded her arms across her chest. "Did you even miss us?"

"Of course!" Hinako shouted, getting up to hug her small mirror-images. "It just would have been better if you hadn't snuck up on us, right Hiashi?" She turned to her husband, pushing her two daughters towards him. He nodded and placed kisses on both of their foreheads.

"We just flew in from New York," Hinata smiled sweetly, sitting down with her parents. Xin followed her lead, pushing the paperwork out of the way. "For Sasori's wedding, yes?" Hinako smiled widely, perking up at the mention of a wedding.

"Yeah, I can't believe he finally asked her," Xin grinned, folding her arms and resting her chin on her folded arms. "Are you tired, hon?" Hinako asked, watching both of her daughters' faces. They both seemed tired and winded. It was probably jetlag from the plane ride. Xin rudely yawned while Hinata made more of an effort to hide her yawn. "Yeah, but you know…plane ride…" Xin tried to wave it off while Hinata blinked hard. Hinako shook her head and clucked her tongue.

"We can catch up later. You girls should take a nap," She instructed, pointing to the stairs that led up to the bedrooms. "We can't do that," Hinata began to shake her head. "We're supposed to meet up with Gaara and Naruto to surprise everyone else…" She trailed off sleepily.

"That can wait. You girls need sleep. Do as your Mother says." Hiashi pulled both of the twins up and began to lead them towards the stairs. "Hinako will call the boys and tell them you're taking naps. I'm sure Kushina and Karura are forcing them into bed now as well. Now get some sleep."

Hiashi chuckled in amusement as Hinata and Xin grumbled but began climbing the stairs anyway. He waited until he heard both of their former bedroom doors close before turning back around to join his wife at the island.

"It's nice to have them back…"

"Darling….where is Hanabi?"

"..."

* * *

><p>"Wake up, bitch!"<p>

Xin awoke with Naruto leaning over her. She screamed bloody murder and threw a punch. Naruto let out a yelp of pain before falling backwards off of her bed. "Oh my God, what the hell is your problem!?" He shouted from the floor, holding his face. "Told you she'd punch him," Gaara snorted from the opposite side of her bed. Hinata only sighed heavily and shook her head. "Kami-Sama give me strength…" She trailed off, rolling her eyes.

"What's my problem? What the fuck is your problem? Why would you wake me up that way? Who the fuck screams in someone's face while they're trying to sleep you twit?!" Xin snapped at him, pushing the blanket back. Naruto only shot her a glare before climbing to his feet. "Did you guys say hi to our parents?" Xin asked, rolling out of bed. "We tried but I think they lost your sister so they're looking for her," Gaara shrugged, watching her stumble to her bathroom.

"They lost her? How do you lose your daughter…?" She trailed off, closing the door so she could shower and they could find their friends. "They're over at Neji's house so we can head over there when she's finished," He told Hinata and Naruto. Hinata smiled sweetly and fixed her white headband.

Xin came out minutes later, running a brush violently through her tangled and wet hair. "You're going to end up pulling out your hair out," Hinata shook her head and snatched the weapon-like brush. Xin only huffed and obediently sat on her bed while Hinata brushed the knots and kinks out of her sister's hair.

"This is so exciting! We haven't seen everyone for awhile!" Naruto began bouncing in place, playing with the drawstrings of his obnoxiously orange hoodie. "Stop bouncing….and don't you have anything other than orange to wear?" Xin huffed, rolling her eyes sleepily.

"I could say the same for you with all that goddamn purple you wear!" Naruto pointed at the purple tank top she was wearing. "Purple is pretty you twat. Orange is ugly and just…loud." Xin snorted as Hinata worked the knots out.

"Oi! I'm pretty, bitch!"

"You're gay too."

"Fuck you!"

"Children…."

* * *

><p>The four crept through Hizashi and Yuka's home, looking for their group of friends. They eased up the winding staircase and followed Gaara down the hall that would lead to Neji's room where all the noise was coming from.<p>

Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke were playing a video game, their eyes glued to the television screen as they tried to snipe one another. Tenten, Temari and Sakura were gathered on Neji's large bed flipping through magazines, texting on their phones and eating from a bowl of popcorn.

"Honestly, we leave for a year to better our lives and this is what you guys do while we're gone working our asses off in school?" Xin playfully huffed, stepping into the room with hands on her hips.

They all whipped around to look at the four they hadn't seen since last September. The females on the bed squealed loudly, jumping up from their spots to tumble into the four. The little group fell backwards with the three females sprawled on top, shooting questions off a mile per minute.

"Guys, they can't understand you," Neji rolled his eyes and pried Tenten off first. He sat back in his seat, hugging his excited girlfriend to his body so she wouldn't jump up again. Sakura and Temari scrambled off a moment later, helping Xin and Hinata up.

"You guys didn't even call us to tell us you're coming today!" Sakura exclaimed, watching as Naruto and Gaara picked themselves up. "We wanted to surprise you guys! Looks like it worked," Xin grinned widely, hopping on the bed. Hinata, Temari and Sakura joined her with smiles.

"It's our day off so that's why we're here lazing around. Preparing to take over family companies isn't easy at all," Sakura began to explain. "Not that you would know," Temari playfully huffed, shooting her brother and the twins a look. "I have no idea what you're talking about…" Gaara trailed off, whistling.

Temari snorted and stretched her body out across the bed like a cat would. "How's Miyako doing? Getting big, yes?" Xin suddenly asked, her smile never faltering. Temari seemed to perk up at the mention of her niece. "She's doing well, she doesn't ask about Misa anymore. She likes Sei a lot," Temari told her best friend, smiling with the thought of her niece and her other brother's redhead girlfriend. "And you still haven't heard anything from Misa?" Hinata asked sadly.

"Nope, I think she's dead," Temari replied indifferently, which caused Xin to snort in humor. "Xin, that isn't funny," Sakura pointed out, poking her friend in her side. Xin yelped loudly and slapped the pinkette with a huff. "You guys ready for the wedding?" Shikamaru suddenly asked, smoothly changing the subject. Gaara sighed heavily, Naruto seemed a little nervous, Xin grinned widely and Hinata smiled sweetly.

"I'm so happy for Sasori and Ayame," Hinata clapped her hands together with glee. "I can't wait for the liquor!" Xin cheered in excitement, throwing her hands up. Gaara slapped his forehead and sighed. He should've known that would be her reasoning for excitement.

"You guys think Deidara is going to pull some shit like he pulled at Itachi's wedding?" Tenten asked with bright eyes. "It's hard to tell, Mom did choke-slam the hell out him for setting off that flower bomb…" Sasuke recalled thoughtfully, remembering his Mother angrily beating the hell out of Deidara after the room exploded with her heavy purse.

"I think he'll pull something," Gaara spoke up, allowing Xin to lay her head on his lap. "He's like Naruto, except he's older. He's blond and retarded. You two could be brothers or something. Is there something Minato isn't telling you and Kushina?" Gaara snickered and elbowed Naruto.

"Fuck you, man! Dad would never have an illegitimate child and not tell Mom and me!" Naruto insisted with an angry pout. Xin snorted and rolled her eyes. "You sure? Deidara and you are alike and you two look alike too…." She trailed off thoughtfully.

"Shut up!" Naruto whined, smacking the baker in training in her face. She reacted quickly by jumping up and tackling Naruto. The two fumbled off of the bed and to the floor, wrestling and throwing insults at one another.

"It's great to know nothing has changed…."

"It's a relief, actually…."

* * *

><p>"Congratulations!" Xin cheered loudly, throwing her arms around Sasori's neck in a hug. Sasori returned her hug with a blank look and then patted her on the head. "Didn't know ya had it in ya man! I remember the days when you had commitment issues. Remember when you were watching <em>Dear John<em> when you two broke up briefly? Man, that was hilarious. I should have gotten Deidara to take a picture…" She began to ramble.

"Would you shut up? I keep telling you, that never happened!" Sasori growled, slapping her upside the head. "Lies! Lies, you fucker! You were so watching _Dear John,_ ya pansy!" Xin pointed in his face. Nothing he said was ever going to make her forget him watching _Dear John_ in depression.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"People have said I'm a conceited and crazy midget."

"How accurate."

"Fuck you, I'm pretty."

"Conceited ass."

Xin shot him a playful glare before shaking her head. She suddenly shot him a bright smile, which to be completely honest, scared the living fuck out of him. She forgot to mention people called her bipolar as well. "Either way, I'm happy for you. I would have been upset if you hadn't found someone to put up with your sour ass all the time. You need her," Xin told him sweetly, giving him another, gentler, hug.

"Thank you. I'm happy I found her too," Sasori muttered into her neck, not wanting everyone to hear his moment of weakness. They had always seen him as the blank-faced scorpion bastard who didn't care about anything. He was used to people feeling that way about him. He wanted them to feel that way.

Except for Ayame, of course.

And despite the fact that he often bickered and fought with Xin, he felt a little happy that she was happy for him. Hell, he was even relieved. He was over his attraction to her and she was over the crush she had on him. They both could remain friends and move on to what truly made them happy.

Ayame and Gaara.

They were some lucky sons of bitches.

Xin sidled out of his hold first, still smiling. She was beautiful in her strapless pale purple dress that complimented her wide hips and hour glass shape. But Ayame, she was simply gorgeous in her wedding dress. Her beauty was rivaled by none.

"C'mon, let's go find the Missus and dance the night away."

* * *

><p>"Morning," Xin came padding down the stairs in her night clothes. Her hair was a sloppy mess, halfway slipping out of the ponytail she had thrown it into. The strap of her thin tank top was slipping off her pale shoulder and the hemline of her ball shorts was crooked.<p>

She seemed content.

Hiashi watched as she padded around the kitchen, bumping her hip into Hinata and ruffling Hanabi's hair, greeting the two. She smiled widely and planted a kiss on his cheek, greeting him sweetly.

Hiashi knew he hadn't always been the best Father to her. He paid her little attention when she was growing up due to her odd behavior. It wasn't natural for a Hyuuga to act the way she acted. For years and years, he thought she would be the downfall of the family.

But now, looking at his eighteen year old daughter _(who was engaged, let's not forget)_ he realized he regretted the loss time. He realized that this_, this moment right here_, where she's wandering around the house in her bed clothes, was probably the _last _he'd see her like that.

She would return to New York soon and graduate from that arts school. He had no doubt in his mind that she would get married to that Sabaku boy after that. She would no longer be his little girl. Hell, she had never been his little girl in the first place.

She would be someone's _wife. _She would branch out from this family and make her own family. Have children and probably raise them better than he raised her. If you could even say he raised her. He didn't though, not really. She had been a burden to him so he hired nannies to look after her and sent her off to boarding schools.

He had made her someone else's burden.

Hiashi regretted that, as well. Perhaps if he hadn't made her someone else's burden, she wouldn't have grown up the way she did. She barely listened to anyone and did what she wanted. Of course she would think that. She thought _(deep down, she __knew__)_ that her parents _(specifically her Father)_ didn't care about what she did. If they didn't care, why she should she? Why should anyone?

He deemed Hinata unworthy and Xin a loss cause. He casted both of his daughters off to the side and focused solely on his youngest daughter. Perhaps him barring down on the youngest Hyuuga daughter was the main cause of her resentment towards her two older sisters.

A parent had two main duties when it came to taking care of children. Love and protect them. That's all, those would be the basics. And they were simple duties. Love and protect them. Simple, shouldn't be hard.

He had failed in both areas.

Xin had learned to fight _(he suspected Itachi of teaching his daughter how to fight, that bastard) _in order to protect herself and her twin. Hinata had learned to unconditionally love those around her_ (he suspected that to be Mikoto's fault. That woman had the ability to love anyone, even her bastard of a husband). _His two eldest daughters learned more from the Uchiha family than their actually family, he noted glumly.

He had failed as parent.

"Daddy? You listening to me?"

Hiashi felt something poking his arm. He turned to look at the subject of his gloomy thoughts, Xin. She was staring at him with a pout, knowing that he hadn't heard a word she said.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking of something important. What did you say, Xin?" He asked slowly, feeling the guilt explode in his chest. He hadn't been present for the duration of her childhood but he did make an effort to be there for her during her teenage years. That had to count for something, right?

"I was thinking that since Hinata and I are staying for a little bit, that we should do something as a family. And I don't mean the entire family, Daddy. I mean just us. You, Mom, Hina, Hana and I. Like going to a restaurant or a movie, you know?" She asked, rolling her lips.

She was scared he would reject the idea in favor of getting work done. He had, many times before during her childhood. Especially school events. It's probably why she hated school in the first place and generally lost interest in it growing up.

"That's a wonderful idea, Xin."

He would make sure that his girls knew he loved them.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Xin!"<p>

Naruto grinned widely as Xin swayed into his kitchen, looking strange. "Hi, Naruto." She greeted in a much more somber voice. Naruto's grin instantly dropped at the sound of her unenthusiastic reply. Something was bothering her.

He had known the girl since they were kids. He knew her. They were best friends, he knew everything about her. From her irrational fear of being stuck in a small room to her love and obsession for Dr. Pepper.

"What's wrong, Xin?" He asked slowly, watching as she quietly sat at the island. The small woman bit her bottom lip and drummed her fingers against the island. Her nails made a loud clacking noise throughout the kitchen as she continued to drum her slim fingers.

"I've been thinking…." She began slowly, pressing her fist to her mouth. "What if…what if it's all a mistake? What if I'm not cut out to be a pastry chef? What if I'm not a good wife to Gaara? I just…I don't know. When I think about what the elders used to say about me growing up, I just wonder if they were right. What if I'm not cut out for all of this?" She suddenly burst, spilling out all of her worries to Naruto.

Naruto quietly thought her words over, his ocean-blue eyes glittering in thought. After a moment, he sighed heavily and shook his head. Slowly he slipped out of his seat and rounded the island to her. The burly blond wrapped an arm around her in a comforting hug.

"Sometimes I feel like that," He began with a sigh; he sat down on the stool next to her. He really wasn't used to comforting Xin like this. She just wasn't the type who needed to be comforted, she never had been. Hell, living in New York had probably hardened her even more.

"Kind of feels like I don't belong in this world, you know? I know I was born into and was raised in it but sometimes it doesn't feel right. Even after all this time I still think I don't deserve Hinata. She's too good for me; she'll always be too good for me." Naruto told the young woman truthfully.

Naruto ran his fingers through his golden hair. "In order to be with her though, I'm willing to go through this. And besides, it's nice to prove my father's corporation wrong by proving that I can build a foundation over in America," Naruto grinned widely and stupidly.

"So suck it the fuck up. Of course you feel like you aren't cut out to being a baker and Gaara's wife, you've been told you wouldn't amount to anything your whole life! I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself yet…"

"Oh my God, is this supposed to make me feel any better…?"

"Shut up, damn. I'm not finished. Now, where was I? Oh, yes, before I was rudely interrupted I was saying that you're so used to people telling you that you don't belong that you started to believe it. Well, stop it, you silly hoe! Turn that into your motivation for proving them wrong!"

Naruto tightened his arms around Xin's waist and stood up, hugging her to his chest and dangling her off of the floor. "They say you won't make anything out of baking? Make billions and billions of dollars! They say you and Gaara won't last? Get married and show all of them that you two love each other!"

Naruto swung her back and forth, feeling pumped up from his moving speech. "You really think we can do this? Prove them all wrong. That's a lot of people, don't you think?" Xin frowned, titling her head to the side.

Naruto stared at her blankly and then suddenly licked her cheek. She grimaced at the feeling and squeaked in shock. "Oh my God, ew! Ew! Let me go you pervert! Who the fuck licks someone randomly like that!?" She shrieked, pushing at his chest.

"Shut up, bitch! That's what you get for doubting me!"

"Put me down, you fuckin' retard!"

"Shut up!"

"Oh my God, you licked me! I swear to God, do it again and I'll kill you!"

"..."

"You're so disgusting!"

Somewhere upstairs, Kushina screamed at the two to shut the fuck up and get out of her house.

* * *

><p>Xin walked beside Gaara, his arm slung lazily around her shoulders as she peeked into stores. "Well, what do you think I should get that idiot for his birthday? Any suggestions?" She asked, elbowing him in the side. Gaara sighed heavily and pressed his fingers into her shoulder.<p>

"Why don't you just ask him what he wants instead of struggling to find something?" Gaara asked as she peered into yet another store. Xin sighed heavily and shook her head. "Bah, I can't do that," She told him, hand on her hip. "If I ask him what he wants, he'll complain that as his best friend, I should just know what he wants," Xin mimicked Naruto in a whiny, high-pitched voice.

"….He sounds nothing like that."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure I would notice if he sounded like a whiny bitch all the time."

"Huh…guess it's just me."

Gaara snorted and shrugged, allowing her to veer off in a direction of a store. "Oh, look…those are nice. He does like orange," Xin mumbled, noticing a pair of orange and black Air Jordans on display. "Yep, I think these are perfect." She nodded firmly, picking up one of the shoes and examining it with pursed lips.

"Do you need any help?"

Xin turned around to look at the salesperson. He looked like he could have been only in his early twenties. "Not really. I want these." She pointed to the orange expensive sneakers. He frowned in confusion and glanced at the shoes in thought.

"Don't you think those might be a little too expensive for you, young lady?" He asked her slowly. Xin stared at him blankly and placed her hands on her hips. "You're kidding me, right? Look, just bring the shoes out here right now and I won't have to choke you with those laces, okay?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"You heard me. And I will do it. I took down an armed robber with a thong before; I can take your scrawny ass down with some laces."

"Xin, honey, are you scaring people again?"

Xin turned to glare at Gaara, scowling harshly. "I'm not doing anything. He won't bring me those damn shoes. This is why I hate people. Why can't they just do what they're asked? Noo, they have to have something to say back. Just shut the fuck up and give me what I want!"

"When did you become such a brat?"

"The minute people stopped giving me what I want!"

Gaara palmed his face and shook his head before turning to the employee. "If you want to avoid being choked out by a midget with an attitude, I suggest you get her those shoes. She's not bullshitting. She can afford them, trust me. I wouldn't be surprised if her Father owned this mall…"

"Knowing Daddy…he probably does."

The poor employee nodded, quickly got the shoe size and then quickly scurried away to retrieve the shoes. The faster he got the shoes to this girl, the quicker she'd get the fuck out and never look back. "You are not a people person. I can see why the guys back home suggested that you should get some therapy," Gaara commented, shoving his hands into his pockets. Xin snorted and placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah? You're no walk in the park either, sugar." She reminded him with a huff.

"At least I don't threaten to choke people with shoe strings."

"I'll choke _you_ with shoe strings."

Gaara only shook his head and looked away to the other display of sneakers. "I knew I recognized that voice." A voice sounded from behind the couple. They both peeked over their shoulders to see Xin's old school rival, Ayumi, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Oh God, why…" Xin mumbled to herself, instantly recognizing the curly vibrant blond hair. Ayumi huffed and shrugged. "As if I wanted to run into you here. I thought we were lucky to get rid of you when you ran off to New Jersey or something. Why couldn't you have been a good little psycho and stay over in New Jersey? Life was so peaceful."

"New York."

"Yeah, whatever."

"You know, I distinctly remembering punching you in the face. Do you?"

Gaara placed his hand on Xin's shoulder, just in case she lost her mind again. Ayumi sighed and shook her head. "Must you resort to violence all the time? Haven't you matured over there in New York?"

"It's New York, I think I'm worse."

Ayumi only shrugged her shoulders. "So, how's your friend? You know, the one who attacked me out of nowhere?" Xin asked casually, folding her arms across her chest. Ayumi cocked her hip to the side. "As good as she can get. She's getting counseling, you know. I think you drove her insane. It's kind of sad, you know? But I am her friend so I help her out."

"She was always insane….I just brought it out for her…" Xin shrugged carelessly. Ayumi rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Yes, Yes. Whatever helps you sleep at night," She waved her hand off. Xin simply smiled innocently and turned away to pay for the sneakers. Ayumi looked Gaara up and down while his little girlfriend busily spoke to the cashier. "Oi, Gaara-San?" The vibrant blond stepped closer, hands behind her back. Gaara eyed the younger girl, a little wary of her.

"I just wanted to tell you…um…about last year…" She trailed off nervously, looking down with her hair falling over her shoulders. Xin's ears perked up but she didn't say anything, opting to continue with paying for the sneakers that she would throw at Naruto's head later on.

"I'm really sorry how I acted towards you. I didn't respect your girlfriend or your relationship and for that, I apologize," She said with a serious face. "I'm used to getting what I want so…" She trailed off nervously. "S'alright. She's the same. Maybe even worse when she wants something," Gaara shrugged, jabbing a thumb at Xin. "Don't talk shit about me!" Xin huffed over her shoulder, shooting the two a dirty look.

"Shut up and accept the girl's apology," Gaara ordered with a stern face. Xin pouted and folded her arms across her chest. "She apologized to you, not me," She pointed out snidely. Gaara rolled his eyes and shot a look at Ayumi. The blond sighed and rolled her eyes as well. "I'm sorry," She said shortly, folding her arms across her chest. "What do you have to say in return, Xin?" Gaara nudged the little female with his elbow. Xin stared up at him with a blank face. He sighed in annoyance. "Apologize for what you did to her."

"But I don't…"

"Apologize."

"Ugh! Fine, I'm sorry I'm embarrassed the living hell out of you and then beat the shit out of you," Xin folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes. Gaara shook his head at her behavior. "It's good enough," Ayumi rolled her eyes. "It's the most you'll get out of her…."

"Stop talking about me, damn!"

* * *

><p>Xin and Hinata quietly watched as Midori nervously tugged and pulled at the hem of her shirt. The married woman bit her bottom lip and glanced between the two twins. Ayame was still on her honeymoon in Barbados and Azumi was busily studying for an upcoming test.<p>

"Not that I don't love sitting in awkward silences…."

"Be quiet, Xin…."

Midori twisted at her shirt before sighing heavily. "I-I have to tell you girls something…" She twittered nervously, red eyes roving over the twins. "Well, spit it out already," Xin folded her arms across her chest. She didn't have all to just sit around like this. She could be having sex with Gaara at this moment!

"I think I'm pregnant…."

"..."

"..."

"Girls?"

Midori glanced back and forth between the twin Hyuugas. The girls glanced at one another and then glanced at their older cousin in law. "Is it Itachi's?" Xin asked after a long pause, hands on her hips. "Of course the baby would be his! He's my husband!" Midori narrowed her eyes, glaring daggers at her younger cousin.

"Then why are you so nervous?"

Midori sighed heavily. "Don't you think it's too soon to have a baby? I mean, we were just married a year ago…" She trailed off, twirling a strand of green hair around her finger with a pout. "That's your fault for having sex without a condom." Xin pointed out dryly. "Shut up, it's not my fault!" Midori huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "Did you take a test?" Hinata asked slowly.

"No, but I'm showing signs," Midori pointed out, hands sliding over her stomach. "Okay, well….we should go get a test, right?" Xin stood up, patting at her butt. "You're going to have me take a test now?" Midori blinked up at the younger girl. "Of course. What's stopping us?" Xin placed her hands on her hips. "I don't know…I just….." Midori trailed off nervously. "Just come on…" Xin chuckled and led her sister and cousin out of the Hyuuga mansion.

* * *

><p>"There's so many to choose from."<p>

Xin, Midori, and Hinata stood in the aisle, looking at the many pregnancy tests they had to offer. "Which one should we get?" Hinata titled her head to the side. "Does it make a different?" Midori looked them all over. "Well, some are more expensive. They must have more accurate results, right?" Xin tapped her bottom lip thoughtfully.

Midori shrugged and grabbed the most expensive one. "It better be worth it..." She mumbled, going up to the register. The cashier eyed the three girls oddly, trying to figure out which one of them could be pregnant. They all seemed too young. "Something bothering ya?" Xin folded her arms across her chest. The cashier stiffened visibly. "Uh…of course not. Anything else?" He asked as Midori handed the money over. She smiled pleasantly and shook her head. "No, thank you."

Xin drove back to mansion without a peep from any of the girls. They were all nervous. What if she was pregnant? How would Itachi react to it? How would the Uchiha react to having a child that might have green hair? What if she wasn't pregnant? Did she want to have a child?

* * *

><p>Midori paced back and forth, the twins' gazes following her. "Midori, pacing back and forth is not going to make time go by quicker. Just calm down," Hinata advised calmly with a serene smile. Xin only yawned and reclined in her bed. She grabbed her pillow and pulled it under her head to be comfortable.<p>

Midori paused nervously and glued her eyes to her phone's clock, biting her bottom lip. "Okay! It's been five minutes! Go get it, Xin!" Midori pointed to the door, anxious about the results. Xin pouted from her comfortable spot. "Jesus, why?" She groaned but rolled out of bed, nonetheless.

"Oh my God, you peed on this. Ew."

"Shut up! What's it say?"

"….What do you want it to say?"

"Xin, I will kill you, Itachi has shown me how!"

The little woman stuck her head out of the doorway, shooting a glare at the older woman. "Bring it, bitch. Although I'm pretty sure it's like against the law to hit a pregnant woman."

"I will beat your….wait, what?"

"I said bring it, bitch."

"No, no, you dopey dunce! After that!"

"It's against the law to hit a pregnant lady, right? Or am I just making that up?"

Midori's face light up as she smiled broadly. "I'm pregnant!? Are you serious!? Oh my God!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down. Hinata cheered sweetly and jumped up, hugging her older cousin. "Congratulations!" She was shouting over Midori's squeals. "Wait, wait! You guys! I wanna be apart of it too!" Xin exclaimed, running to the two to wrap them in a hug.

"I'm gonna have a baby!"

_Four Years Later_.

A small woman stood in a large and ornate kitchen, a blank expression across her face. A once beautiful Princess-like cake had been sitting on her counter. She had gone to make a quick phone call for five minutes and had come back to a ruined cake.

"Little brats…" She mumbled to herself, already aware of who had ruined her cake. "Miyako! Kutal! Sasami! You three get your butts in here now!" The woman shouted, her eyes still glued to the ruined cake. Three handfuls had been taken from the cake, crumbs littered the counter and icing stained the top.

Three children pattered into the kitchen, looking only slightly nervous. The tallest one was around nine or ten with brownish-red hair and big golden eyes. The other two were twins, the girl had short mess of dark hair and dark ruby-red eyes. The boy next to her had longer hair with one thick splash of green, his eyes were onyx colored.

"Yes, Aunty?"

The woman whirled around with narrowed lavender eyes. Her long, thick ponytail swirled around her before settling in place, ending somewhere near her knees. Xin placed her hands on her hips and looked at her two nieces and nephew. Technically, the twins were her second cousins since Itachi was her cousin. But since they grew up, they referred to her and her sisters as being their aunts, not their older cousins.

"Alright you evil little spawns," She began with a tight frown. "Someone better fess up now, did you three have anything to do with this?" She pointed to the ruined cake. "Mommy said it's not nice when you call us spawns," Miyako began cheerily, smiling coyly.

Miyako was starting to go through that phase where she always had something smart to say back. Xin didn't understand why Kankuro didn't just slap her in the mouth. She understood why Sei didn't do it, the redheaded woman was just too soft to discipline her stepdaughter.

Hell, Xin didn't have a problem doing it.

"Look here, little girl, I don't care what Sei says. I'll slap the skin off your face if you don't tell the truth," Xin shot at the little girl, watching as the sassy look in her eyes faded just a bit. Xin preferred the days when Miyako was a sweet little toddler.

"Now," She eyed Kutal and smiled sweetly. Although Itachi would hate to admit it, his son was a die hard Mama's boy. She crouched down and Kutal watched as her hair piled around her. He loved tangling his tiny little fingers in her long locks. His Mama had opted to keeping her green hair at a more ideal length, unlike his Aunt. She could be like Rapunzel if she wanted.

"Kutal-Chan, if you don't tell dear Aunty who took the cake, the monsters under your house will come out and eat you! And your Mama won't be able to save you because they only eat kids who don't tell the truth." Her sweet smile melted into a sinister one as the boy's eyes became watery.

"It was us, Aunty! It was us! Don't let the monsters get me, Aunty!" Kutal exclaimed, throwing his arms around her neck and burying his face into her neck. Xin chuckled at her nephew. "Alright, alright. I won't let them get you, now stop crying, boy." She wrapped her arms around him and stood up, supporting him on her hip.

"You got anything to say, Sami?" She eyed Sasami. The girl was more of a Daddy's Princess, so she'd be crushed if Xin told Itachi. The small girl pouted and folded her arms across her chest. "Sami is sorry." She said in third-person, turning her glittering red eyes on her Aunt.

"Of course she is," Xin patted the youngest girl on the head before turning to the ringleader. "Yako?" She raised her eyebrows at Kankuro's daughter. Miyako folded her arms and cocked her nonexistent hip to the side. "I'm sorry, but it looked good." She replied to her aunt.

"Only works if you got a hip to poke out, kiddo," Xin pointed to Miyako's cocked hip. Miyako blushed and huffed. Xin laughed and placed Kutal back on the floor before ruffling the twins' hair and then patting Miyako on her head. "Alright you three, I have to reconstruct the cake you destroyed. So play in the living room. But don't break anything!"

She sent them on their way, arms folded across her chest. She turned back to the cake and frowned. Who the hell wanted a Princess Cake? It wasn't even a Disney Princess cake. What the hell was up with little girls now? She remembered wanting a Batman cake when she turned ten. But this girl wanted a big pink and white Princess cake. Xin could already tell this girl would be annoying as hell and probably a skank in high school. Nonetheless, she set off to bake a new cake that needed to be done for tomorrow.

Xin was so focused on redoing the cake, she didn't even realize her husband was home until her nieces and nephew excitedly greeted him. She poked her head into the living room to see the three kids hanging off of Gaara, squealing out their welcomes.

"Welcome home," She said over the squealing, swaying over to him. He plopped down in the overstuffed La-Z boy and she sat on the arm of it, leaning over it to kiss him on the cheek. The three kids screamed in disgust about it before darting out of the living room.

"You're home early…." Gaara noted, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into his lap. Xin began to laugh nervously. After instilling a culinary department in the Hyuuga Corporation, Xin had decided to share the role of Vice President with Hinata while Neji took the head as President of Hyuuga Corporation.

"Yes, well….Hinata and Neji sent me home."

"Why?"

"I threw Takanawa-San out of the building today."

"What's so bad about that?"

"It may have been a window I threw him out of."

"You're not serious, are you?"

Xin blushed heavily as her husband stared at her long and hard. "What's the matter with you?" He asked slowly as she huffed. "Seriously? We've been friends since we were like thirteen, dated since we were seventeen and been married since we were twenty and you still ask that?"

"You make a good point…"

Xin only grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did ya have a good day?" She asked, pressing her lips to his cheek. "I always have a good day," He replied smoothly, patting her hip. "That's because you scare the shit out of everyone," Xin pointed out, watching as her large Siberian husky, Mars, pattered into the room. Following behind him was her smaller Akita, Jupiter.

He gave her a pointed look and then noticed she had this odd look in her face. She was smiling coyly, almost as if she was planning on something. "What's with that look?" He nudged her, watching as her smile dropped and then she bit her bottom lip. He nudged her again. "What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking lately…"

"Here we go…"

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?" Xin huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "Nothing, nothing. What's been on your mind?" Gaara chuckled dryly and urged her to continue with her thoughts. "Well….we both have established jobs, right? The way I see it, we're pretty much set for life, right?"

"Pretty much, I guess."

"Okay, and Dad has finally stopped trying to kill you for taking my virginity and marrying me, right?"

"Fortunately, yes."

Xin remembered the first time her parents had found out she wasn't a virgin. They had been in the middle of planning her wedding. Well, it was really Hinako planning it. Xin was just there to make sure her Mom didn't do anything she wouldn't like and her Father was there to make sure her Mother didn't lose her mind.

_Flashback_

"_Oh! And we can have a white wedding! White flowers, white dress, white decorations! The whole thing, it'll be beautiful! Don't you think, dear? Darling? Are you listening to me?" Hinako scowled and smacked her husband with her check book. Why didn't her husband listen when she talked about Xin's wedding? This a very important event!_

"_Hinako, dear, stop hitting me with our money."_

_"This is my money."_

_"Dear…."_

_Hinako waved him off and turned to Xin. She was finally going to be able to plan the perfect dream wedding for her daughter. Personally, she thought Hinata would get married first but she wasn't even sure if the sweet but stupid blond Uzumaki had proposed to her kind-hearted daughter._

_Xin, on the other hand, had been engaged for two years already before she and Gaara decided it was time to get married! Shigure had just stepped down and given Gaara the presidency over their family business and the vice presidency to Temari. And Xin had finally returned from Europe and was a certified, world-renown pastry baker. The couple were doing pretty damn well on their own, much to their parents' surprise. _

"_A white wedding? Don't you think that's a bit over the top?" Xin asked, placing her hand in her palm, her elbow resting on her desk. Her parents had decided to come straight to the corporation to discuss wedding details with her. Not that she minded, she really didn't feel like going all over the forms that needed to be checked and sighed. She didn't understand why Neji just didn't do it. He knew she would procrastinate on it. _

_Good god, she was barely twenty and already hated her job. _

"_Over the top? It signifies the last bit of your innocence before we give you away and Gaara makes you a woman!"_

_"I thought I was a woman when I got my period."_

"_No, no dear. You have an all white wedding as a virgin because on your wedding night, you have sex for the first time. So you're no longer pure or 'white'. You're a woman."_

_"Well…that's already been taken care of…"_

_"..."_

_**What**__?" _

"_Ooh…that wasn't supposed to come out…."  
><em>

Xin laughed at the memory and shook her head. "Okay, well….I've been thinking that since we've been married for two years already and we're well-off and everything….I think we should try for a kid." She suggested slowly, watching his face for any signs of his answer.

"Babysitting those three spawns aren't enough for you?" He motioned to the direction his nieces and nephew ran off into. Xin puffed her cheeks out and shook her head. "Of course not! I love them and everything but they're not mine! I want one. I want to raise one, not my nieces and nephew! I want to be called 'Mommy' and I want to make breakfast for more than two. I want to take them to the park and watch them like a hawk and beat the hell out of any child predators. I want to kiss their boo-boos and make them feel all better. I want to be a parent."

Gaara patted her hip, watching as her face turned red from the lack of oxygen. "Okay, calm down. Don't kill yourself. Are you sure you're ready for that? It's not as easy as it looks. A child is not a dog or anything like that," He told her, watching as she pouted in annoyance.

"I've thought about this for a looong time. I want a baby. I'll rape you if I have to, I'm sure I could get some type of medicine from the Haruno hospital to keep you erected long enough," Xin threatened with a frown.

He glared at her. "You wouldn't dare," He said slowly. "Oh, I think we both know that I soo would," She smirked down at him, folding her arms across her chest. Gaara held her gaze for a long time before finally slumping down. The crazy thing about it was that she really would. Xin did anything to get her way. Even if it meant raping him.

"Fine, fine. We can start trying."

"Oh my God, yay!"

Spoiled ass brat.

Just as she was getting up, a maid stepped into the room, looking quite grim. "Xin-Sama? I'm sorry to interrupt you and Gaara-Sama, but Sakura-San in on the phone from the Haruno Hospital. Something has happened."

Xin's bright expression quickly dropped as she clambered out of Gaara's lap to rush over to the maid. She quietly thanked the woman before taking the phone. "Sakura? What's the matter? What happened?"

Gaara watched as Xin's face became twisted with shock and the color faded from her cheeks. She leaned against the wall behind her as her lips thinned out grimly. "Are you sure?" She asked after a long pause. "…I'll be there soon.."

She ended the call and loosened her grip on the house phone, letting it drop to the floor. Without sparring it a glance or even picking it up, she began to rush to the front door for her coat, keys and shoes.

Gaara jumped up, wrapping his arm around her torso. "What happened, Xin? What did Sakura say on the phone?" He asked as she blankly stared at nothing. He narrowed his eyes at her lack of response and shook her a little bit, jostling her to look at him.

"She said they brought in Neji from some car crash. He lost a lot of blood and he might not make it and…I have to go, Gaara. My cousin, he's dying. Let me go, Neji is dying and you're holding me back from seeing him!" She began to shout in hysteria, her eyes beginning to water up.

The trio of children poked their heads into the living room, curious about what their usually happy Aunt was shouting about. "Calm down, you're scaring the children," Gaara told her calmly. Xin whipped around to spot the three peering up at her with wide eyes.

She pressed her hand to her face and shook her head. "I'm calm….just please take me to the hospital," She mumbled into her palm. She motioned for one of the maids to take the children and watch them while she dealt with her cousin at the Haruno hospital. After making sure they kids were safely being watched over, Gaara led his wife to the car and drove her to their friend's hospital.

* * *

><p>"Tenten!"<p>

Xin hurried over to her sister in law. The woman's face was puffy and stray tears ran down her face, ruining the mascara she had applied that morning. Tenten stood up on wobbly legs just in time for the other Hyuuga to throw her arms around her.

Tenten buried her face into Xin's neck and started to sob loudly. Gaara looked around and glared at anyone who gave them strange looks. "Sakura said it could be fatal! It's too close to his heart! Removing it could cause further damage to him. I'm gonna lose him, Xin. I'm gonna lose my husband!" Tenten wailed loudly as Xin struggled to hold them both up.

She could lose him? Her Neji? Her strong cousin? How could that even be a thought? Neji had always been there. Even when he had hatred towards Xin and her siblings, he had been there. And when his hatred faded away, he proved to be a fantastic protector to the Hyuuga sisters.

_Flashback _

_Xin smiled as she spoke with someone on Gaara's side of the family. His uncle, if she hadn't been mistaken. He was quite pretty for a guy. He was gushing on and on about how Gaara had been lucky enough to find such a pretty girl to marry. A lot of his family was surprised that he found a pretty like her to marry. _

"_Excuse me, would you mind if I borrowed my cousin?"_

_Xin turned around to face Neji, frowning slightly in confusion. Gaara's uncle smiled kindly and nodded, going off to find his now married nephew. "Something wrong, Neji?" She asked with a smile. Neji rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Of course nothing is wrong. I just want to dance with you before you vanish off to your honeymoon for what, a month or two?"_

_Xin's smile widened and she grinned, holding her hand up to him. She didn't know what song was playing as he dragged her to the dance floor but she didn't really mind. It was nice to dance with her older cousin one last time. _

"_If he does anything, you let me know," He began just as they started to dance around. Xin laughed and shook her head. "He's my husband, Neji," She reminded him with a sparkle in her eye. "So? You're still my little cousin. Married or not. I promised Hiashi I would protect you and Hinata. I'm going to keep that promise no matter what," Neji reminded her of the vow. _

_It's crazy how quick time had gone by. He remembered when she was much smaller and reckless. He had to bail her out constantly during their childhood. He hated her for it but he loved her at the same time. Obviously he loved her because he kept saving her ass anytime she got into any trouble that was too much for her. _

_And who would have guessed she would give up her candidacy for presidency for Hyuuga Corporation for him? She had somehow managed to convince the Hyuuga council that he was much better suited for it than her and her sister. She would be fine just sharing the role of vice president with Hinata. _

_"Nee, I'm a big girl now, Neji. You don't have to keep to that silly vow you made to Daddy when we were like three and you were four. I doubt you even knew what you were vowing to when you were that young. My Dad was a sneaky bastard." _

"_I keep to it because I want to. If something happened to you and I wasn't there to make things better for you or Hinata," He nodded to Hinata, who was dancing around with their younger sister, Hanabi. "I would feel terrible. You are my little cousins, my little sisters. I'm your older brother and I will always protect you, okay?" _

"…_Alright, Neji. You win."_

_"Good girl."_

"Tenten, stop crying. Honey, he won't leave us, okay? He promised he'd always be there, he won't leave so early. We're all just getting started, you know? He won't miss out on all the fun we're bound to have, you hear me?" She told the other woman, shaking her to get her attention.

Xin was having a hard time believing her words. If Sakura said there's a chance he won't make it….then he probably won't. Sakura was the youngest doctor at the hospital, but she was the best. Tsunade and her Mother had even said it. Sakura was bound to surpass them, they were sure of that.

"Oh my God," She mumbled, letting go of Tenten. The two women both collapsed into the chairs, biting their bottom lips and quivering in panic. Xin turned to her husband, a blank look crossing her eyes. The look in her eyes unnerved him. Made him a littler nervous, even.

"He's not going to make it, is he?"

_Flashback_

_"Tenten? What will make you the happiest?"_

_Tenten frowned and glanced at Neji in thought. What the hell had brought that on? She looked down to her hands, scarred from all the weapons she's handled from her family's business. Those scars made her happy. But not the happiest._

_"To be with you, I guess." She said after a long moment. Neji raised a finely trimmed eyebrow at her. "Why's that?" He leaned over to her, wrapping his arms around her to hug her body closer to him. Tenten instantly relaxed in his hold, placing her hands on his arm. _

"_Because you love me for me. I'm a tomboy. Probably will always be a tomboy, you know? I don't like your extended family, they're all too judgmental and expect too little from you just because you weren't born in the main branch. You don't mind the fact that I have scars. You love them. You love me. Even when I lose my mind and do stupid things with Temari and Xin."_

_"Like taking down an armed robber."_

_"Yep. You've known me for a long time, accepted me for who I am. You've been my best friend ever since we met. I just….love that you love me for who I am. Even though I'm adopted and not really a rich girl. I'm from a poor village in China but you don't care."_

__She paused and then smiled. "So, being with you…that makes me the happiest I can be. And no one can take that away from me. I'll kick their ass if they try," She grinned at him, kissing him softly. ___He returned her affections, caressing the back of her head. For someone who was just a side branch member, he had done fairly well in life. All the money in the world couldn't compare to being with Tenten. It was nice though._

"_Marry me then." _

Xin had reached over again to hug Tenten. She hushed the woman softly, cooing that everything would be okay and that Neji would pull through. He had too. He was Hyuuga Neji, dammit. He'd always be there. He promised.

Hours passed by with just the three of them there. Hinata and Naruto were both on a business trip in Kumo and Shikamaru and Temari were still on their honeymoon. Sasuke had come hours late, but he still showed up. "My bad for being late. I just got the call five minutes ago," Sasuke apologized quickly, thrown off by Tenten and Xin's puffy faces. Tenten and Xin? Crying? It had to be fatal. Those two rarely cried. He wasn't sure if either of them had cried before in their lifetime.

"It's okay, Sakura is still in there working on him," Tenten sniffled tiredly. Xin said nothing from Gaara's lap, not even bothering to push his hand away when he wiped her tear-stained face with a napkin.

"It looks bad now, but he'll be okay," Sasuke sat next to Tenten and wrapped his arm around her waist to comfort her. He wasn't used to comforting people but this was his cousin's wife. Obviously Xin had given up on consoling Tenten, Xin looked like she had given up on everything. "Neji is a strong bastard. I've known him all my life. He's just someone who won't stay down. Stop with the tears, Tenten. You know he'd be pissed if he knew you were crying all over the place."

Tenten laughed softly but nodded her head. She made an attempt to wipe her face. Next to her, Gaara kissed Xin's forehead and reminded her that her cousin would be okay and he'd survive this.

Minutes later, Sakura appeared. Her once pristine doctor's coat was stained with vibrant blood. Her long hair _(she had grown it to nearly her waist)_ was messy and had flecks of blood in it; it was slowly slipping out of the elastic she had thrown it in.

She looked at Sasuke, then Xin and Gaara and finally Tenten. "Tenten," She said slowly, moving towards her best friend and kneeling down so she could look in her chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and stray tears ran races down her cheeks every few seconds. She looked so tired.

"Sweetie, I know you're upset…" She began right before Tenten began loudly sobbing. "He didn't make it, did he? He's dead?! Is he dead, Sakura?" She demanded through her tears, burying her face in her hands. "Tenten, calm down!" Sasuke shouted over the crying. The wailing seemed to snap Xin out of her blank stupor because she suddenly looked over at Tenten and Sakura. She climbed off of Gaara's lap and grabbed Tenten, pulling her to her feet.

"I'll calm her down in the bathroom," She muttered to her friends before dragging her cousin off. The three watched the women go until they vanished around a corner. "Think she's gonna slap her until she stops crying?" Sasuke asked slowly.

Sakura sighed. "Probably," She shook her head before glancing between the two. "About Neji. I barely managed to save him. He bled a lot and we had to do an emergency blood transfusion but his chance of surviving is higher than it was when he originally brought to us. We were able to remove the object in his chest but it almost cost us his life. He's unconscious now. Whether he wakes up or not is entirely up to him." Sakura sighed again. She had almost lost one of her dear friends. Someone she had known for years.

She had been scared shitless.

Tenten had to be worse, she knew. She felt bad for the woman. She knew she'd be hysterical if she got a random call saying Sasuke was in the hospital on his death bed. And Xin couldn't be any better. She had literally grown up with Neji. And now he was slipping out of their fingers.

The two women returned. They looked terrible and even a little….roughed up. "Were you two….fighting in there?" Gaara asked slowly, looking in between the two. "She slapped the living bullshit out of me," Tenten shot Xin a dirty look. "She wouldn't shut the fuck up," Xin shot the same look back. "You guys, this is a hospital. Violence is frowned upon," She pointed out to the two. "Yeah, yeah. Mother Theresa, violence is bad. We get it. Just tell us if my cousin is gonna live." Xin waved Sakura's lecture off.

"I've done all I can to keep him alive. He's still in critical condition but he may survive. It all depends on if he has enough will to wake up," Sakura explained to the two, watching carefully for anymore outbursts. Xin nodded slowly, letting the words sink in. "It's better than hearing he won't make it," She mumbled to herself.

"He's going to be here for awhile…Tenten…" Sakura trailed off, looking at the Chinese woman. "I understand. I'll just stay with my parents to keep myself busy until he wakes up. Is it okay if I visit him every day?" She asked meekly, suddenly feeling drained.

"Of course you can."

"Tenten, you're welcome to stay with us," Xin offered, wrapping a pale arm around Tenten's shoulders. "I'd feel much better if you did," She added, seeing Tenten contemplate the offer. She glanced at Gaara, wondering if he'd be okay with it as well. He shrugged, not really minding her being there.

"I'd like that. Thank you."

* * *

><p>"No, Hinata. You don't have to fly home early."<p>

"_Are you sure? I'm sure A-San wouldn't mind if he knew Neji was endangered."_

"I'm serious, honey. He'll be okay. Just close the deal. Hold on, one second. Temari is calling me," Xin quickly put her sister on hold and then answered her sister in law. "Temari, don't you even think about trying to come home early."

"_But Xin….isn't Neji in a bad state? We should be there for him right now!" _Temari insisted from the other line. Xin crossed her legs under her and rolled her eyes. "He's doing fine recovering! And he'd be guilty as hell if he knew you had to cut your honeymoon short for him. Now shut the fuck up and go have sex with Shikamaru."

"_But Xin!"_

"I'm hanging up, bitch," Xin blankly said into the phone, hanging up on her blond sister. She clicked back over to Hinata and sighed heavily. "Please tell me you're close to closing that deal with A," She whined into the phone, throwing herself backwards on the large bed.

Jupiter and Mars shot her annoyed looks as she stretched out. She only stuck her tongue out at the dogs before hearing her sister's voice. _"We're close. How are you doing with your work and Neji's work piled on you? I should come back and help you, shouldn't I?" _

"Hinata, I swear to Jesus if you do that, I'll lock your ass in a fridge and leave you there," Xin tiredly mumbled into the phone. _"You must be tired. That was a terrible threat," _Hinata replied to her sister's weak threat. "Shut up, I'm gonna get some sleep," Xin grumbled back, ending the call and tossing the phone to the side.

"Oi, Jesus. Kami-Sama, Buddha, whoever is up there…"She suddenly said, looking straight up to the ceiling. "I know I say your names in vain a lot but hear me out on this one, okay?" She paused, almost feeling stupid. "I'm the praying type so go easy, eh?"

"I know I'm not an all around good girl. I know I was a misfit growing up and made a lot of bad choices and did a lot of bad things to people but please….I'm begging here, see? Please let my cousin be okay. He's a good guy. Always has been. A little cocky, sure. But still good. He's a way better person than me. He deserves good things, you know? He's got a wife waiting on him too. Don't take him away from her. If anyone needs him the most, it's her. Don't make her suffer. Hell, if I could, I'd gladly take his spot. I know it would hurt Gaara, but he'd understand, you know?"

"I'm begging ya, whoever is up there. I'm begging you to please let us have him back. We've still got a lot to do and who the hell is gonna help me finish all this work? Hey, is cursing gonna like, penalize me or something? I hope not."

Minutes ticked by nothing happened. Not even a sign or anything like that. Xin sure as hell hoped someone up there heard her out and decided to be nice to her for the day. Tenten suddenly peeked into the room. Noticing the small woman on the bed, she quickly went over to it and pushed the papers away before crawling on the bed.

"Xin?"

"Hm?"

"You asleep?"

"No, Tenten, I'm fuckin' amazing enough to talk in my sleep."

"Shut up, bitch."

"What do you want?"

"Sing me a song."

Xin opened her eyes and looked at Tenten. "What? That sounded so gay," She rolled her eyes, lying back down. Tenten shot her a glare and pouted. "Come on, I feel shitty and your singing will make me feel better," Tenten whined, prodding at Xin's side. Xin groaned and pushed at Tenten's hand. "Alright, alright. I'll sing…"

She raked her brain for a song to sing but couldn't really come up with one. After several minutes of going through her mental library of songs, she finally remembered one. It was a nice, bittersweet song.

"_I can understand how when the edges are rough  
><em>_And they cut you like the tiniest slithers of glass  
><em>_And you feel too much  
><em>_And you don't know how long you're gonna last..._

_But everyone you know, is tryin' smooth it over,  
><em>_Find a way to make the hurt go away,  
><em>_But everyone you know, is tryin' smooth it over,  
><em>_Like you're trying to scream underwater,  
><em>_But, I won't let you make the great escape,  
><em>_I'm never gonna watch you checkin' out of this place  
><em>_I'm not gonna lose you  
><em>_Cause the passion and the pain  
><em>_Are gonna keep you alive someday  
><em>_Gonna keep you alive someday…"_

She finished the song, singing softly at the right parts and raising the tone of her voice when she needed to. Tenten listened quietly the whole time, eyes closing in comfort by the words. Xin's mouth slightly ached but she sighed heavily at the end of the song.

"What do you think will happen, Xin?" Tenten asked after a long pause, looking at the pale woman. Xin shifted in her spot, still staring straight up. "He'll wake up and act like nothing is wrong and scold us for worrying about him. He's Hyuuga Neji, of course he'd be fine," Xin rolled her eyes, imagining her cousin sternly staring at them from his bed.

"And then, you, like the bitch that you are, you're gonna start crying all over the place. And we're gonna try to calm you down but your emotions is all over the place so you'll threaten to shank us with a plastic fork if we don't stop touching you," Xin theorized, tapping her chin in thought.

Tenten laughed and slapped Xin's arm. "I am not a bitch! But I probably would shank one of you with a plastic fork," Tenten thoughtfully nodded. "Hey, you did it with a butter knife," Xin shrugged, stretching her legs and smiling when she heard her bones cracks.

"Bones cracking already? You're getting old, bitch."

"Shut up, slut."

"Fuck off, hoe."

"Fuck you, whore."

The two grinned.

_Ten months later_

"Are you sure we should go out? They're barely a month old," Xin frowned, looking over the large cribs. She had just given birth to twins, a boy and girl. The girl had messy red hair like her Father but big eyes like her Mother. Her brother had long midnight blue hair like his Mother but watery eyes like his Father. They had named the girl Hikaru and the boy Hiraku.

Gaara was starting to believe Xin's family was cursed to have twin babies. Seriously, first its Hiashi and Hizashi, then Hiashi had twin girls, Xin and Hinata, then Itachi had twins, Sasami and Kutal and now his wife had just given birth to Hikaru and Hiraku, twins.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and peered down at the twins. Hiraku seemed like he was trying to rub his teary eyes and Hikaru stared intently at her parents, probably planning a means of escape from the lavender crib her Mother had placed her in. He could tell Hikaru might be trouble when she grew up.

"I think it'll be fine, Xin. Stop worrying so much," He soothed her, watching as she frowned at her twins. Gaara was hoping she'd settle for having these two. The whole process of her nine months of being pregnant was terrible. She had been more irritable than ever and was even more violent to people around her.

And she had been a week late with giving birth. That was pure hell. She had been fed up by then and screamed till her face turned red that she wanted _'these damn spawns of Satan out of me right the fuck now!'. _

"Are you two still here? Honestly, you're going to be late!"

Hinako hurried into the room, huffing and puffing. "Move, move. I want to see my grandchildren," Hinako shoved her daughter out of the way to peer down at her grandchildren. "Hello babies," She cooed, reaching down to scoop Hiraku up. "Oh no, Mom. Don't mind me. It wasn't like I was looking at _my _children or anything." Xin sarcastically shot at her Mother, folding her arms across her chest as Gaara attempted to tie his tie.

"Shut up, they're mine. Don't you know this is what I've been waiting for since you got married? Let me have this," Hinako huffed, rocking Hiraku around. "She thinks it's too early to go out," Gaara told his Mother in law, giving up on fixing his tie. "Too early? What's there to worry about? Hiashi and I will take good care of our little gifts." Hinako continued to coo.

"Where's Dad, Mom?"

"I don't know. He's around here somewhere."

"I can always count on you, Mama."

* * *

><p>"You guys are late!"<p>

Xin stared blankly at the blond Uzumaki, her arm wrapped around Gaara's arm. "Shut up, Uzumaki. You're causing a scene," She huffed, smacking him with her clutch purse. The blond yelped and held his head, glaring at her. "The fuck you got in there? Bricks?"

"You're damn right I do."

"Children, children. Let's calm down. This is a night to celebrate Neji's full recovery and Xin surviving the first month of being a new Mother. Let's all sit down," Hinata referred the bickering between her husband and sister. "Can I hug him? Will it kill him or anything?" Xin pointed to her cousin, who hadn't been paying attention. "You can, but not too rough. Don't overwhelm him," Hinata nodded at their cousin. Xin squealed and flew at Neji, slowing down to embrace him.

"Thank Kami-Sam we didn't lose you! I think my prayer worked. I saved your life, Neji. You owe me, ya hear? When the twins are going through their terrible twos, guess who will be babysitting them?" She grinned evilly at him, her arms wrapped carefully around his torso.

"I thought you were gonna beat that out of them," Neji blankly replied, wrapping her small body in a hug. "I can't. They're still toddles at two. I'm only gonna beat the living shit out of them when they get older and try to act the fuck up. They'll know Mama don't play."

Neji laughed. "Sorry I had to miss your entire pregnancy," He patted her back and released her, wrapping his arm around Tenten's waist. "Don't be, it was terrible. You are one lucky bastard," Gaara grumped as they waited to be seated.

"She tried to kill me. Like, seriously. I blacked out. They had to take me to Sakura's," Naruto whined, pointing at Xin. Sakura rolled her eyes at the memory and then looked down at her swollen stomach, she couldn't wait to be a Mother. "You should've got her the right ice cream she wanted," Temari said, fixing Shikamaru's tie.

"She said she wanted cookie dough ice cream!"

"I said I wanted moose tracks ice cream, you twat!"

"What's the difference?"

Shikamaru sighed as Xin and Naruto began to bicker again. "Stop being so troublesome," He grumbled, grabbing Naruto and shoving him towards Hinata. He had barely gotten any sleep in the past couple of days. With managing a company and trying to please Temari's random acts of horniness, he barely got any sleep in between. He was beginning to think Temari was pregnant or something. Xin had been the same way before she began to show signs of a swollen stomach.

The large group of friends was led to an equally large table to begin their dinner. "Xin, put your phone away. The kids are fine," Gaara noticed Xin slipped her phone out of her clutch. "But Gaara…" She began whining, only to have Sasuke snatch her phone out of her hands. "Oi!"

"Your babies are fine. Hinako is watching them. Quit worrying. You've been locked up in your house for a month. And the only time you bother to come out is when you go to work. And even in there, you lock yourself in your office," He scolded his cousin. Xin pouted, but it was the truth. She had become a doting Mother and an obsessive businesswoman.

Dear God, she had become her parents.

_Fuuuck._

"Can you guys believe Azumi and Hidan are together? I thought for sure she'd try to kill his ass," Tenten grinned, drinking her champagne. "Well…she did throw holy water on him and scream the power of Christ will compel him," Temari pointed out, looking through the menu. "And who knew she'd have a cousin for Deidara. They get along well, they both love art," Sakura reminded them of Azumi's slightly younger cousin, Emiko. Those two had been a match made in heaven.

"You think that girl will last long with Kakuzu? You know he has an obsession with money," Hinata suddenly remembered Kakuzu's new girlfriend, Tsubaki. "Who knows…she has an obsession with shopping so…." Xin trailed off, staring at her phone that was still in Sasuke's grasp.

"How's Ino doing?" Hinata suddenly looked at Sakura. Although the rest of the girls weren't too fond of the blond girl, Sakura stayed friends with the girl after they graduated high school. "She's doing great as a model. She's over in Paris right now. She's determined to become a supermodel," Sakura smiled, she was quite proud of Ino. She had gotten over her obsession with Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"She's still dating Sai?" Hinata continued to ask. "Oh God, please don't let them get married," Sasuke mumbled from next to Sakura. "Yeah, it's enough that we have to be related to Sai. But Ino being apart of the family too? Good God, almighty," Xin shivered, thinking of the blond being apart of the Uchiha family. "Be nice, you guys!" Hinata chided as Sakura nodded. "They still date. She's jealous that we're all married now and she isn't," Sakura chuckled, remembering her blond friend whining about still being single.

"Ne, Xin…let me have some of your spicy chicken. Don't be a stingy bitch!…"

"What? No, get the fuck off!"

"So troublesome…"

"Shikamaru! Don't fall asleep at the table!"

"I could really go for some pizza right now."

"Sakura, don't start with all the crazy cravings…"

"I'm gonna shank all of you with this fuckin' knife.."

"That's a butter knife, honey."

"You guys….stop shouting! People are looking!"

"It's no use, just let them continue. Just eat your food."

Gaara leaned over to his wife, who was savagely kicking the living fuck out of Naruto's leg. He tapped her side, getting her attention off of the blond. Sure, she was a crazy bitch with serious mood swings, random bursts of violence and was too damn conceited for her own good, but he still loved her.

"Well? What do you think? Is this the life you've wanted?"

The woman smiled softly, ignoring the fact that Naruto just stole a piece of her spicy chicken. Nothing had been easy in her life but these people sitting around her_ (plus the rest of her family and her kids)_ made it all worth it. She wouldn't trade it for anything.

"It's everything I've always wanted. And the best thing about all of this is that the show goes on."

* * *

><p><em>TeeBeMe: WAAAH! I finished The Show Goes On! How'd you guys like it? Good? Bad? Overdramatic? Did you like that she had kids so young? And the whole thing about Neji almost dying, I put that in there for a reason…<em>

**Xin: SPOILER. If you don't read the manga, don't read what she's about to write!**

_TeeBeMe: I don't read the manga because I felt the Naruto manga has dragged on a lot lately but my brother told me that Neji died. I didn't believe it at first so I went and read the chapter and he was right! Masashi killed off Neji! Are you fuckin' kidding me, Masashi!? What the hell is with you and killing off these good characters?! Sarutobi, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Itachi, Chiyo, Shikaku, Inoichi. Seriously? I like, just got over the death of Jiraiya __(and that was chapters ago)__ and you decide that killing Neji would be okay!? Really? REALLY!? You've lost me, Masashi. Fuck you, Neji will live in my stories! How do ya like that!? Okay. I'm done ranting. _

**Xin: Now that she's finished ranting…**

_TeeBeMe: Well, this story is done. I'm so proud. I wanted to get this out before 2012 ended! So, Merry Christmas to everyone! And if you don't celebrate Christmas….happy Winter? I dunno. It's time to move on and start focusing on my different stories (Whispers in the Dark) and other fandoms. I'm not going to completely stop writing Naruto fandom (I could never leave Xin alone!) but I do wanna try to focus on Ouran and YuYu and anything else. Wish me luck? Okay? And the song Xin sang in the beginning was __Diamonds __by __Rihanna__ and the song she sang for Tenten was __The Great Escape__ by __P!nk.__  
><em>  
><strong>Xin: It's been a real slice! Everyone review, okay?<strong>


End file.
